A Mirror Between Worlds
by Silvermasque
Summary: A rather eccentric modern day Phan finds Christine's mirror in her kitchen. But what happens when the music playing in her house wakes the mirror and she steps through to find Erik on the other side? Finally Finished!
1. Chapter 1

Adriana rubbed her grey eyes tiredly. The tic below her left eye would not stop plaguing her, _Exam stress_, she thought resignedly, glancing again at the half-completed chemistry practice exam spread before her. Try as she might, question seven would not give up its secrets, and the fact that she had gone through this question's exact twin only a few hours earlier that day gave her an immense feeling of pent up frustration. She shoved her chair back and sighed, giving the damned paper a look of disgust.

Ugh, she hated _Ka_ questions anyway. The silence of the house was irritating. The rest of the family was out for tea, her three brats of brothers and over interested parents finally leaving her in peace, a peace that for once did nothing to assuage her grumpiness. And it was grumpiness, she was forced to admit, no "out of sorts" or mild misdemeanour" for her, the words she usually adored were nowhere to be found, even writing couldn't take her mind out of this dreary world at the moment. Adriana groaned, she needed music.

Kneeling by her CD rack she ran her fingers along the various artists and burnt copies. "Eenie meanie, minie mo." She hummed, fingers pausing on her favourites. The Phantom of the Opera. A grin stole over her face as she looked at the four different recordings. Original London Cast, Movie Edition, Special Movie Edition, and Andrew Lloyd Webber's Greatest Hits. Plus the DVD tucked into the drawer beneath the TV. Her grin widened, _Why not?_

Slipping four selections into her jumper pockets, Adriana made a quick deposit tour of the house. The normal edition in her own CD player, Greatest Hits in her brothers DVD player, London Cast in her parents alarm CD player, Special Edition in the kitchen radio, and finally, the movie, complete with the dreamy Gerald Butler, in the TV DVD player.

Now, this would take careful timing. Rather than running around, stopping and starting 5 different discs, Adriana decided to let one song play, and begin the next disc when the second song started. She had just started the first CD in her room, when a flash of gold above her bed caught her eye. The fabulous gold, white, purple and black masquerade masque direct from Venice seemed to watch her from its vantage point. She sighed, she loved that masque, her aunt had given it to her as a gift on her 18th birthday, and she couldn't get enough of its mysterious curves and brilliant touches. She was an addict of beautiful things. Art, painting, dance and, above all else, music, she loved the soaring heights that a full orchestra offered, played with passion and soul-ache in every note.

With a giggle of delight, she leapt up onto the bed, carefully untying the masque from its holding place she pulled her hair back and admired the effect of the masque on her face in the mirror, then frowned. True, she was wearing a Phantom of the Opera themed T-shirt, and jeans that made her look slimmer than her real size 12-14, but it only made her look like a child playing dress-ups, this masque needed something extra to go with it.

Turning, her gaze fell on a picture of her at the ball last year. Her black and white dress made her look like she _owned_ the stage. And not three metres away hung the dress and all its entourage in her wardrobe. Adriana chuckled wickedly, _I've gone this far,_ she thought._ Why not really make it worthwhile_? Besides, she wanted to see if the dress still fit.

Quickly ducking out to get her brothers DVD player started on "Think of me"

Adriana rushed to her room for her dress, stripping down to nothing but her underwear she shuddered with voluptuous delight at the smooth black satin sliding over her skin. She replaced her dragon earrings with pearl drops, and her Celtic pewter cross with a pearl and velvet choker, her hair went back in a low Spanish bun, encased in a pearl clip-net, and she pulled elbow length white gloves over her now ring-less hands, wincing as the fine threads got caught on the red rash that ruined her palms. No matter what she did, it refused to go away. Lifting her skirt to run and hit play on the player in her parent's room, she ran back to her room, humming "Angel of Music" and slipping her feet into sexy little black strappy heels. Normally she went barefoot, but the dress length required a little extra height. Stopping, Adriana admired the effect in the mirror, the white bust dropped into form-fitting black satin that gave her a tiny waist (from the side anyway). Twirling on her toes, Adriana took up her mask and walked into the kitchen/lounge, tying the mask as she went to start the kitchen radio with the "Phantom of the Opera" on Special Edition. Turning to the time of the music, and letting the voices of Gerald Butler, Michael Crawford, and Timothy…oh hell she forgot his last name wash over, Adriana nearly went crashing into a six-foot tall, cloth-covered object. Perturbed, she stared at it, she must have walked straight past the thing, not that she wasn't as vague as hell sometimes, but the mask didn't blind her for God's sake. Stripping off her right glove, she reached up and pulled off the coarse sack covering. As a cloud of dust rose at her feet and settled on the hem of her dress, Adriana stared in wonder at the mirror before her. Edged in gold leaf, and grimy with age, it was an imposing figure. Not sure why, Adriana grabbed a cloth and slowly swept the rag over the dirt encrusted glass, still with the Phantom of the Opera wrapped around her thoughts. The wide sweep left a smooth, clean swipe on the mirror, and the sight of herself, still dressed in shoes, gown, jewellery and masque gave her a start.

Gently she pushed on the glass. To her astonishment, the mirror slid to one side, but instead of the brick encased oven she should have seen, a dark black tunnel beckoned her forward. She turned and looked at the TV, glimpsing the Phantom leading Christine down the candle-filled hallway, then returned her gaze to the mirror. It couldn't possibly…

"No way," she murmured, stretching one hesitant hand through the frame-way. Straightening her shoulders, Adriana pulled on her other glove and stepped determinedly through the mirror and into the realm of the Phantom.

Turning back to look into the kitchen she shrieked.

"Aagh!" her exact double stood in the kitchen watching her with a shocked expression.

"Uh, hi," the double said, waving a gloved hand, Adriana blinked,

"Hi, um, this is incredibly stupid, but who are you? Apart from being me I mean,"

The double grinned, "I'm a plot device, I'm here to take care of things for a while," Adriana processed this information, "Ah, well, ok then, thanks."

"No problem," the double laughed, "Now we could get into a big discussion on this but the story really needs to hurry along a little, so I'll go do chemistry and you can go play with the Phantom."

"Sounds good to me," with that, Adriana curtseyed to her double and turning dramatically, stepped through the shadows


	2. Welcome to the Opera House

The Phantom of the Opera sat slumped in a fine red Victorian chair. His fine long hands dangled listlessly as he sighed. It reopened tonight, the grand Opera de Populaire. The place that had been his entire life that had been destroyed the night his life had been destroyed. He was hidden in a side room of his underground maze, he could no longer bear to return to the sight of his organ and what remained of his music. He barely even knew why he bothered to dress himself elegantly anymore. Perhaps it was the thought of all the beautiful people above him, all so perfect, that he had to have something to remind himself of the beauty he himself had once possessed. Money, he had learnt long ago, could buy many things.

He heard the soft click of a heel on the stone floor and his fingers twitched to where his Punjab lasso had once hung. "The ball is back the other way," he said in a dull monotone. Adriana opened her mouth to speak, then closed it when she realised she had nothing to say. The Phantom turned to look at her when he didn't hear retreating footsteps.

"I said _leave_!" he snapped, glaring at her masque. Adriana straightened and crossed her arms, improvising on the spot. This was her one chance, she had to make this work.

"There have been half a dozen men demanding things of me all night," she retorted evenly, "From marriage proposals to crawling into bed with them. Now what on earth makes you think I'd listen to you as well?"

"Then return to those who so crave your company," the Phantom murmured, passing a hand over his weary eyes. "At least you are wanted." Adriana looked at him evenly, when she realised he couldn't see her raised eyebrows behind her masque.

"I am _craved_ for my body and my face," she snapped, throwing her arms out wide, "Not one of those fops with their high and mighty fashions or privileges could give a damn whether or not I have a brain, or whether I may just need something more than wearing pretty dresses and waving to the people on public holidays."

The Phantom stared at her; her movement had drawn attention to her dress, which was _not_ cut within the bounds of propriety or the day's fashions. He stood and stalked over to her, looking down imposingly at her figure. She stared him in the eye with a steely glint in the grey whorls of her eyes as he walked around her, taking in every detail of her body.

"An interesting dress mademoiselle." He said softly, the silky purr of his voice sent shivers down Adriana's spine and she fought to keep breathing slowly and through her diaphragm.

"I've always liked it," she replied, turning for him to admire her.

"And so did they, from your melodramatic indignation." He jerked his head upwards to the ballroom above them, where five floors above, violinists struck and strummed their bows across their strings. "Tell me, my dear, if it is not foppish attention you so desire, what is it that you crave?"

Adriana blushed slightly, then mentally shook herself, "Music," she answered in hushed tones. "All I want is music, its power sets my soul free." The Phantom started, this was not the answer he was expecting. "Why?"

She swallowed nervously, "I've looked into the hearts of other men, and they have no idea of what true beauty really is, the only thing that excites them is a bottle of wine and a saucy maid."

She sighed, then glancing up at the Phantom's mask, continued, "But when I hear the powerful notes that lie in a theatre, the disfigurement of all the shallowness and facades disappears, and the only thing holding me to my body is the lump in my throat and the beating of my heart." She knew she took a gamble in those words, but they were true, every one of them.

The Phantom tried to control his curiosity and admiration for this passion of a masked girl. So she knew music did she?

"Then why are you not upstairs, dancing?" he asked, a hidden question in his tones. A sour note screeched down to them, and they both winced.

"Because of that?" Adriana offered.

The Phantom's lips twisted into a faint smirk, "Come," he said, holding out his hand to her, "I will return you." He was suddenly reminded of another girl he had offered his hand to, Christine. But unlike his lost soprano, this girl did not hesitate, but firmly entangled her fingers in his. Swirling his cloak, the Phantom led Adriana through a dark tunnel, and up rounds and rounds of stairs. He heard the rustle of satin and the quick step behind him, he turned back to look at the girl, her skirt held up from the floor and revealing a glimpse of her ankles and strange strapped shoes. He mentally shrugged and glanced at her face, she was watching him with a strange expression, curiosity, fear, elation and desire all mixed. He paused to trip the levers on a secret doorway, considering her.

"What is your name, child?" he asked, she blinked in surprise, then lifted her chin,

"Adriana, and I'm eighteen years old, what's yours?"

The Phantom drew in a breath, "Erik" he answered shortly, "this way."

On and on he led her, Adriana's heart was beating wildly. This was real, she kept reminding herself, this _is_ real.

They halted at a secret doorway, built into a column, which led to the ballroom.

"Oh!" Adriana exclaimed softly, stiffening, the sounds of a tango-waltz drifted through the door, playing in a minor key, Adriana closed her eyes. The melody was only meant as filler music, not many knew how to dance to the haunting strains of viola, but Erik could see her running over the steps in her mind as the music entranced her soul.

"Come," he said softly, Adriana opened her eyes, the faint gold blazed in the grey depths with a passion that made him catch his breath. Hardly knowing what he was doing, Erik undid the catch on the door and slipped though, Adriana followed. Everyone was talking, but no one occupied the dance floor. His mind still in a haze, Erik swept the mysterious girl into his arms and led her to the dance floor. Holding her gently, they began to move in time to the beat, swirling and gliding.

Conversations died off as people stopped and stared at the strange couple dancing in a world of their own. Erik saw Christine, but ignored her, concentrating on the dance.

The beat changed, and Adriana caught a glimpse of an improvising violinist. She saw the conductor waving his baton angrily, but she decided to take matters into her own hands. She spun away from Erik and stopped herself with a stamp of her foot, the ringing click bounded off the walls. Erik watched her in amusement, then moved towards her, grasping her in his arms, spinning, circling, the passion was strong and tension high.

"I thought you said it was music that you loved?" he murmured, spinning her out, then forcibly pulling her back in. She grasped the front of his shoulder as he dipped her backwards, "Why do you dance as though your soul is on fire?"

"It is!" gasped Adriana softly, "Music is the spark that ignites my soul, and dance is the celebration of that flame." With a final almost panicked flourish from the violinist, the music ended and Erik pulled Adriana back into a fierce embrace, one arm encircling her waist, and the other trailing around her throat. The audience started clapping and cheering, evidently they thought the dance was a part of the night's entertainment. Only Christine and Raoul looked pale and shaking, while an impassive Madame Giry looked on from the shadows.


	3. Face off with the Fop

Erik and Adriana made to leave the dance floor, only to find themselves blocked by an uptight Raoul de Changy.

"What are you doing here?" he hissed at Erik, who straightened, Raoul glanced at Adriana who still had her arm nestled in the Phantom's elbow.

"Come away from him my lady, quickly. This monster will likely rape then kill you!" he beckoned eagerly to Adriana, who stood still.

With a snarl, Erik started forward, Adriana placed a restraining hand on his shoulder and stepped forward instead.

"For a start, Vitcomte" she began in dangerously quiet tones, "I am _not_ your lady, nor any other man's for that matter. And secondly, who is to say I have not killed myself? To kill a person, really is a small thing, but to destroy their heart and soul," she glanced at Christine, who flushed, "That is a far worse accomplishment, and, incidentally, one of my many talents."

"Murderess!" Raoul hissed angrily, sounding shocked, "I will have you brought to justice!"

Adriana laughed scornfully, "Ah, but do you know who I am, Vitcomte?" she spat the title with contempt, "That's the trick with a masquerade, you never know who it is your speaking with." Ignoring the sputtering Raoul, she turned to Christine,

"I hope you are happy, Christine," she said without malice, "I believe you made the wrong choice, but I hope you find joy in what you now have." She spared a glance at Raoul,

"Goodnight fop," she smiled sweetly, "I hope you can't sleep at night because of the thought of a dark figure climbing into your window with a sharp dagger gleaming in the moonlight." With that parting shot, Erik led her back towards their hidden entrance, leaving both Raoul and Christine white-faced and shaking.

"An interesting little interlude," Erik remarked as they made their way back to his temporary hideaway.

"I thought so," Adriana replied, as he offered her a chair. With a sigh, she reached up and untied the black ribbons on her masque. She removed her masque and looked at it fondly, stroking the flowing contours gently, before placing it beside her. She looked up at Erik expectantly, "You dance incredibly well, by the way." She complimented him, Erik was looking at her in amusement, "Thankyou, my dear, but if you don't mind me saying so, you do not appear eighteen years of age."

Adriana sighed and propped her head up on her hand, leaning her elbow on the back of her chair, curling her ankles below the seat, Erik was momentarily reminded of a self-satisfied cat, purring comfortably. "If you tell me I look younger, I will scream at you," she told him calmly, Erik chuckled, "No, not younger, more…ageless"

Adriana considered this, "I can deal with that," she shrugged.

Erik sat across from her, on the same chair he had occupied earlier, crossing his arms, "So where are you from?" he asked. Adriana raised her head from her arm,

"Would you believe me if I told you I was from the halfway around the world, and about one hundred and twenty odd years into the future?"

"It would explain why you speak with such a strange accent," Erik replied guardedly.


	4. Can i stay?

"Well its true," she answered, "I was alone at home, and walked into the kitchen where I found the mirror between the labyrinth and Christine's room in the middle of the room, I opened it, went through, and here I am."

Erik raised his eyebrows, "I assume you were wearing your current outfit at the time?" he asked, Adriana blushed,

"Uh, yeah, sort of,"

Erik looked amused, "Sort of?"

"I was playing," she snapped, "I wanted to check if it still fit."

"I'd say it does," Erik muttered, Adriana looked at him,

"What?"

"Nothing,"

"Oh,"

They looked at one another for a moment, finally, Adriana spoke,

"So what happens now?" she asked tentatively, Erik looked up from his secret musings.

"I suppose I should return you," he answered with a sigh, heaving himself out of his chair."

"Do I have to go?" Oops, that was out before she could stop it, Adriana flushed. Erik stared,

"You want to stay?" he asked softly, his baritone rumble sent shivers down her spine.

"Yes," she answered in a very tiny voice. Erik threw back his head and laughed, a mocking sound that rolled around the tiny cavern that was his current home.

"Tell me, my dear, do you even know who I am?" he chuckled grimly. Adriana wanted to roll her eyes, but decided now wasn't the time.

"Yes" she answered simply, Erik stopped laughing.

"Why?" he snarled, suddenly on his guard, Adriana shrugged her bare shoulders,

"Because I've heard you sing," She closed her eyes as if listening to some lost memory, "And when you do, there is nothing else that matters."

Erik stared, he was doing that a lot lately,

"What?" he was asking a lot of questions too. How could she have heard...oh, _Don Juan Triumphant_...wait! She said she was from the future, but then how?... he shook his head, the thoughts were making his head spin.

"How can you have heard me sing?" he demanded, "What did I sing? And for that matter, how did you now it was me?"

In reply, Adriana closed her eyes and opened her mouth,

"_Past, the point of no return,_

_No going back now,_

_Our games of make believe are at an end_"

"Anyone could have heard that and sung it to you," Erik raged, cutting her off, al the while, a tiny part of his mind noticed that though her voice was definitely in the alto range, she could, and did hold the notes properly. Adriana opened her eyes and glared at him, "Fine then," she snapped, putting her hands on her hips, "If you want the truth, in my time you are famous, you are adored, and there are several thousand girls severely devoted to you because of your voice. And if you don't believe me because I'm singing your masterpiece perhaps I should try something different. This time she sang a different song, a song that sent Erik back to one of his darkest, and most tragic memories.

"_Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams,_

_Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before_

_Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar_

_And you'll live as you've never lived, before._"

Erik was stunned, only one girl had ever heard that song and Christine wouldn't tell anyone, he knew that. Lord knew she had shut the door on that part of her life when she went with the Vitcome and turned away from music forever. Adrian stopped singing,

"That enough proof for you?" she asked, stubbornly, Erik shook his head.

"I'll have to see it before I believe it," he said, "If your telling the truth, then perhaps your portal will still be open, and we shall see how truthful you really are." He grabbed her arm and started to tow her through the corridors to the path to Christine's former dressing room.

"Hey..." Adriana yelped as his grip tightened, he looked back at her in disgust, "Afraid you secret will be found out?" he snarled, she wrenched her arm free.

"Not really, seeing as it's the truth anyway, but you could at least have the decency to let me walk properly before I break an ankle," she glared at him, then her mouth twisted into a smirk, "I may just do that anyway so you can carry me instead."

Erik wished he had his lasso, he definitely felt like punjabbing someone.

"How do I know you wont disappear?" he groaned inwardly, his question sounded pathetically weak even in his own ears. Adriana rolled her eyes, and he realised she had left her mask behind,

"Please Erik, I'm a phangirl, you'd have more luck trying to get your managers to open their wallets than getting rid of me that easily."


	5. Enter Authoress

Erik decided not to try and fathom what on earth that phrase meant, he got the uncomfortable feeling that he wouldn't like the answer.

Arriving at the mirror door, Erik tripped the switch that allowed the door to open. It refused to budge, in anger he shoved his shoulder against the unmoving mirror.

"God be damned mechanism," he muttered, Adriana stepped up beside him and peered through the foggy glass, she could see nothing but swirling mists of grey.

"Is it always this dirty?" she asked, Erik, with his cat-like eyesight, gave the mirror a cursory glance from where he was kneeling to examine the switch.

"No," he muttered, "Although I suspect no one has entered this room in some time." He looked up at her as something crossed his mind, "How did you know where to push to open the glass?" he asked, Adriana was still leaning against the glass.

"I didn't," she answered, "I had just started "Phantom of the Opera" in the kitchen when I first found the mirror..." her voice trailed off, and she looked at him, "You don't think?..."

"I think quite often mademoiselle, but I am afraid I have no idea as to what you are getting at, nor do I understand how you could "start" me from within your kitchen." He replied shortly,

"It was a CD," she answered absently, her eyes lost in thought,

"A what?"

"A recording onto a disc, I had err" she coughed, "Five different versions of "Phantom" going at the one time."

"Why?" Erik groaned in exasperation, Adriana blushed, then the penny dropped and her eyes lit up.

"Erik..." she almost purred, "I think I know how to open the door."

The Phantom glared up at her, his hands stuck under the frame, "How?"

"You need to sing!" her eyes gleamed with a faintly maniacal look Erik would soon learn to fear.

"I what!"

"It was how I opened the door last time," she almost begged, "Please?"

Erik couldn't believe his ears, she had to be insane, but something tugged at his curiosity, (actually it was the Authoress, impatient to get on with the story).

"Fine," he sighed, getting up, he impulsively straightened his cloak and tugged on his gloved, looking straight at the mirror he began to sing,

"_In all your fantasies,_

_You always knew,_

_That man and mystery_,"

Adriana joined in, purring the next line as her blood rushed in ecstasy.

"_Were both in you_,"

Their voices blended together in a low harmony,

"_And in this labyrinth, _

_Where night is blind,_

_The Phantom of the Opera is there_

_Inside your mind_"

To Erik's amazement, and Adriana's expectancy, the mirror swirled and cleared to reveal an exact copy of Adriana standing before the mirror with tousled hair and dressed in Elmo (don't laugh, Elmo is cool) pyjamas, yawning sleepily.

"It's about time," she grumbled, picking up a CD case and a small bag, these she tossed though the mirror and onto the floor.

"Hey!" Adriana exclaimed, "Don't break that!" the copy rolled her eyes,

"It won't" she replied, "Its too important to the story."

Erik was making strangling noises, then sank to his knees in despair, "I'm going insane..." he mourned, the Adriana's laughed,

"Not a chance," they replied, "We're far crazier than you are."

Erik only moaned in reply, "What is to stop me pushing you straight back through there and leaving this little episode locked away forever?" he asked looking up at them.

"Wont work," the double said, Adriana sighed in relief.

"Why not?"

"Because then there'll be no story and the Authoress has already written the more fun parts of this phic so you'll just have to deal with it so she can start enjoying herself."

"Really?" Adriana looked at her double inquiringly, "Like what?"

The double shook her head, holding a finger to her lips, "Can't tell, you'll find out soon enough anyway."

At that moment, a rumble of thunder sounded, followed by a fanfare that sounded suspiciously like the theme from Sauruman's tower in "The Fellowship of the Ring" (you know, the Dah dah daaaaah, dun dun dun. Boom. Boom.)

"If you don't mind," a figure dressed in deep green and silver, surrounded by a glowing nimbus, and wearing a delicate silver masque appeared, standing in mid air. She looked suspiciously like the two Adriana's and they instinctively both bowed their heads in respect to the Authoress,

"Erik," she addressed the completely confused Phantom,

"Yes?" he answered,

"I don't have the time or patience to convince you to agree to this mad adventure, which you will be going on, whether you like it or not," her green eyed gaze glared daggers at him, "So be as grumpy as you like, but you will get on with the plot." She paused, and looked a little ashamed, "Or lack thereof, anyway"

She descended from the air and down to his level and tilted his head up with one cool hand, "Have fun." She smiled mischievously and kissed him briefly, then she looked at the Adriana's,

"Behave," she commanded rather pointlessly, and disappeared.

The double grinned at the tragic figure of Erik, who was still crumpled on the floor, "That's my cue to go, too," she laughed and the mirror swirled away into grey mist again, leaving Adriana and Erik staring at one another in the dark.


	6. On with the nonplot and a little LOTR

They probably would have stood there for eons, just staring. Grey eyes meeting glowing ones, except the laughter and chatter of half a dozen ballet rats and stampeding women chasers stampeded past outside the dressing room door woke them from their staring contest.

Erik jerked back instinctively, pulling back into the shadows,

"We need to go," he muttered,

"Agreed," Adriana replied softly, her eyes searching the shadows for his long form. A hand snaked out from the darkness, and she quickly took his hand before Erik changed his mind.

Without a word he led her back to his hideaway, barely even glancing at her as she hurried to keep up with him. He almost wanted to laugh with the irony of it all. He had given his heart and soul to an angelic brunette soprano, and instead he found himself with a blonde alto who seemed to be under the control of a masked green spectre.

A spectre who had kissed him...

Erik paused at the doorway (or cave crag) of his new home and looked at Adriana thoughtfully, she was almost identical to the Authoress, slightly more dramatic really, and warmer, though that may be from running down the passageways with him. Adriana stared back at him, still clutching the embroidered cloth bag. "What?" her plump lips moved gently, as her chest rose and fell within her strapless dress. Erik shook his head to clear his improper thoughts.

"Nothing," he replied shortly, standing back to allow her entrance, she stepped past him, leaving a mist of woody, spicy perfume.

"What's in the bag?" he asked instead, she shrugged, taking her previous seat.

"CD player, CD's lipgloss, notebook, pen, random things of a strange nature."

"What are CD's" Erik asked, dropping onto his own chair, and deciding to leave the more difficult questions for the morning. "You mentioned them before,"

"Um..." Adriana flicked open the player, wondering how to explain modern technology to someone who had only just been introduced to electricity. A round disc sat inside, emblazoned with a gold tree on a brown background. "I might have known," she laughed.

"Known what?" Erik asked, leaning forward in curiosity, Adriana stood and slipped round padded earphones over Erik's ears, he jerked back in surprise, "What are you doing?" he asked, she pressed a button,

"Just listen Erik." She replied.

Erik sat back in wonder as a glorious symphony echoed through his ears. "What is this?" he asked, closing his eyes.

"Lord of the Rings, Return of the King" Adriana answered, settling on the floor beside him, "I thought it might appeal to you." He opened his eyes and looked down at her.

"You'll ruin your dress by doing that." He told her, she shrugged.

"I don't have anything else with me," she replied.

"I shall attend to that soon," Erik noted, half to himself as "Fields of Pelennor" came over the earphones.

"Alright,"

Adriana placed the discman in his lap, "Don't pull it apart or touch anything," she warned. Erik nodded in bliss as the violins came to the front. With a final adoring look at the Phantom, Adriana slipped off her shoes and curled up on her couch. "Goodnight," she murmured softly.

Adriana woke when a long hand shook her gently, "Adriana," Erik called softly, "You must wake,"

Adriana opened her eyes, "Hmm?"

Erik stood over her, dressed in his impeccable finery, she looked down at herself and saw that she was covered in a dark cloak, which Erik lifted from her shoulders.

"I must go," he told her, "There are things I must get for both you and I."

"Such as?" Adriana murmured, still half asleep.

"Clothes, for one thing," Erik replied, "And I do not intend to remain in this dark hellhole for the rest of my life, we will be moving back to my former quarters immediately as I get back."

Adriana's eyes it up, "Great!" she looked down at her dress, now successfully crumpled and sighed, "Er, do you need any help, I can come but," she gestured helplessly at herself, "Well, you get the general idea."

Erik laughed, "No mademoiselle, I think one strange ghost is enough for Paris, don't you?"

"Oh., I don't know about that," she answered roguishly, turning on her stomach to look up at him, resting her chin on her arms. "I'd say I do fairly well to scare people."

Erik chuckled, then straightened, "I'll be back soon enough," he assured her, he turned to go, then paused,

"Is there anything in particular you would prefer, mademoiselle?" he asked silkily, "Some fashion or colour perhaps?"

Adriana tapped her chin thoughtfully with her gloved fingers, "Not that I can think of…" she trailed off, "Oh wait! No pink!"

"No pink?" Erik repeated, amused,

"Pale pink, or white or yellow either, other than that, go for your life."

Erik shook his head at her strange use of language, and disappeared down the corridors.


	7. Purchases

**I have reviews! I am loved! (sigh) I feel so special, and sore, I've been dancing at a deb right after work right after getting my midyear report right after the last day of school and I'm sitting at the computer at 10 past 12 writing you all thankyous so you better be grateful! (And I'm still in my long black skirt and satin gothic corset, go me!)**

**MetalMyersJackson: Your right, probably no Metallica, but hey, its fiction, anything goes (mwahahaha)**

**Remysgirl: Here…is…more…**

**Nightshadesister-01: Present for you, and a quote, "Everybody is somebody else's weirdo" And did you know the Melbourne colonial club is having a masquerade on Saturday! (the twenty-fifth) My god! How far are you from Melbourne?**

**Music Angel no.24601: No it doesn't sound good, but it would if Erik said it...**

**aragornlover: I honestly believe here is more, I'm glad you love it**

**Ankh of Hearts: Fangirl based stories rule! We get to act out our fantasies! (its fun, you should try it some time)**

Erik's first port of call was The Persian, a popular restaurant gaining fame in Paris as the new place to be. The Persian himself, in fact, ran it, Erik's friend Nadir. Erik entered through the front door, masked and caped, with his fedora drawn down low over his brow.

"A private room if you will," he purred to the doorman, refusing any attempts to have his cloak removed, "And have the manager sent there directly." The frightened looking doorman nodded, quickly showing the dark stranger to an opulent sitting room then scurried off to get Nadir.

A few moments later, Nadir swept into the room, bearing a tray with two glasses and a potent liquid imported from the East.

"Erik!" he exclaimed in his rich Persian accent, "I could hardly believe it when Darvon told me that there was a dark cloaked mystery man asking for me! I had thought you gone!"

Erik chuckled, "Not so daroga, it appears that I am still residing in Paris," he looked around the room at the rich furniture as Nadir poured them each a glass of olki. "You have done well for yourself since we last met."

Nadir spread his hands, settling himself across from Erik "I cater for the wants of the rich and famous, they have no idea that half of the dishes here are made in the homes of every Persian family every day of the week, and the stories you here are enough to land most of these peacocks and their consorts in jail for life." He smiled with relish, "It's not so bad"

"I am glad to here it," Erik told him, with real warmth in his voice, they both sipped on the fiery cherry and yam liquor.

"So what brings you to me, Erik?" Nadir said, tilting his head up to look at his old companion. "It is not often you require company for companies sake." Erik shrugged,  
"I am in need of money, I believe I left a sizable account with you some time ago, and have found the need to withdraw a significant amount."

"So you are leaving Paris?" Nadir asked shrewdly, Erik laughed,

"No, daroga, I still feel that Paris requires its ghosts as well as its stars, but I have grown tired of moping, my music calls to me, and I must answer."

Nadir stood, "But of course my friend," he replied, "How much would you require?" Erik reached into the folds of his cloak and withdrew a slip of paper, "This should cover it for now, should I need more, I shall return again."

Nadir's eyebrows rose at the sum scrawled onto the parchment, "Very well," he answered, "I'll have it for you shortly," Erik tossed back the last of his olki.

"Thankyou daroga." He replied as Nadir ducked out of the rich purple curtains of the doorway.

"I hope you will call on me again, Erik," Nadir said as he handed Erik the bag of money, upwards of 100 000 francs.

"You may rest assured of it, daroga." Erik replied with a courteous nod of his head, and disappeared into the night.

Erik knew of several late night shops, which he used quite often and made his way round to each of them. The bookshop for parchment and ink, he had not lied when he told Nadir his music beckoned, food and liquor at another, and soaps and other toiletries at a third. He halted awkwardly at the ladies clothes shop he had frequented for Christine, then steeling himself, and settling his packages, he entered.

The sleepy minder sitting at the counter smiled at him as she saw him enter, her smile broadened as he pulled out a wad of francs and outlined what he wished for.

"I would like to purchase several ladies items for a woman of, oh, medium sized standards. I will be requiring three corsets, two bustles nightclothes, petticoats and several skirts and blouses."

"Of course monsieur, what style would your lady friend like?" she dropped him a wink, evidently under the impression he was some famous or rich womanizer shopping for his new mistress. Erik let it pass, the lie would do for now. "Nothing in white, pink, or pale yellow," he said firmly, remembering Adriana's requests, the girl smiled,

"As you wish," she said, turning to a long rack of skirts, "Perhaps blue?" the girl began placing outfits on the counter, a dazzling array of colours and styles started to grow. Erik hurriedly set down his other parcels as he realised this may take a little time. Maybe he should have brought Adriana with him after all. With a scrutinising eye, he selected two dark blue skirts, with matching white blouses, a long green skirt, a red jacket blouse, and a dark maroon dressing gown. The nightgowns only came in white, but he shied away from the more…opulent fashions the girl offered him, oh well, the girl would just have to deal. Three day dresses, pale green, fawn, and a dark rose, it was pink, but he thought the style would suit her. A blue riding habit, bustles, petticoats, a pair of slippers and boots, and a number of fine silk scarves later, Erik realised he should definitely brought the girl, if only for another pair of hands. Finally he added a rich wine dress with black lacing, a short sable cloak and a black skirt and short sleeved tight black jacket, as an afterthought he also brought two pairs of black trousers. The girl didn't strike him as the type to sit in the lair and embroider, and it was next to impossible to navigate the levels of the Opera house in a skirt. His cape was an entirely different matter of course, one couldn't haunt the Opera House of one lacked the ability to do so dramatically, and a flowing black cloak that swirled about his shoulders was a necessity.

The night's purchases cut a significant amount out of what he had received from Nadir, but Erik still felt as though he had a job well done as he entered through the Rue Scribe entrance and slipped back down to his lair.


	8. Ye like pain? Try wearin a corset

**Yay! Thankyou all so much for replying! Goodeeee!(jumps for joy, well, not really)**

**MetalMyersJackson: I prefer black myself, but Erik is still in the whole "black is for mourning" timeframe, but don't worry, there is more black to come. Oh, would you like to become a member of the DBCA? It comes up later in the story, you'll figure it out then.**

**Celery-bunch: I'm not going to try and fathom your name…but thankyou, glad you like.**

**To you all…be warned, this has been a mostly serious phic so far…but its about to get darker soon, and of course, much nuttier!**

Erik returned to his little cave to the sound of music, (not literally)

"My gift is my song..." Adriana sang softly, flipping through a bright green notebook,

"And this one's for you,

And you can tell everybody,

That this is your song

I may be quite simple, but

Now that it's done

I hope you don't mind

I hope you don't mind

That I've put down in words" Erik cleared his throat from the entrance, she looked up with a smile,

"How wonderful life is,

Now you're in the world."

She noticed the packages balanced in his arms and quickly stood to relieve him of several.

"What are these?" she asked, examining the brown paper wrapping,

"Your clothes," Erik replied shortly, one such package fell from his arms and he kicked it upwards, Adriana dived forward and grabbed it, one foot dragging along the ground as the other jumped forward. Erik looked down at her in surprise as she stared up at him, a blush coloured her freckles,

"Netball reflexes," she apologised, Erik raised an eyebrow.

"What?" he asked flatly, he shrugged, standing upright again,

"Fourteen girls in short skirts and white t-shirts throwing a ball around at 9 am on a Saturday morning." Erik shook his head in bewilderment, Adriana sighed,

"Never mind."

"I don't intend to." Instead Erik handed her the rest of her clothes, curiously, Adriana opened one package, pulling out the delicate fawn cloth of her new day dress, she gave a squeal of delight.

"Eek! It's gorgeous!" She gave Erik a brief hug around the shoulders and held the dress up to her form. Erik froze with the brief contact, then returned to placing packages on the chairs.

"I suggest these first," he said, trying not to blush as he handed her the parcel of underclothes, she ripped the paper open unceremoniously and looked at the mass of white cloth and boning that was a corset. She looked at Erik, an expression of apprehension on her face.

"Your joking, right?" he regarded her calmly, she sighed, "I guess not." She took out the second corset, this one black with black and imperial purple lacings, a smirk crossed her face and she glanced at Erik, who was deliberately avoiding her gaze. Underneath lay the two pairs of black trousers, she smiled in relief, "Thank God" she muttered.

"What?" Erik had started sorting the packages into piles.

"I assume these are for me? Thanks Erik, no offence but I can only wear a skirt for so long without going insane from the need to move." Erik shrugged in reply. Adriana made short work of opening the other packages, and the divan that ha been her bed the night before was soon covered with metres of cloth in all colours and fabrics. After casting a critical eye over what lay before her, she finally picked up a pair of the black trousers, the black and purple corset and the red blouse jacket. Rather casually she stripped off her gloves and pulled out her hair clip.

"Um, Erik?" she asked, turning her back to him, he looked up,

"Yes?"

"There's a clip behind the bow on this dress, can you undo it for me please?" without a thought, Erik reached out his long cold fingers and clipped open the dress.

"What manner of corset must you wear to keep your dress held like this?" he asked, Adriana, who had her arms crossed across her chest shrugged,

"I'm not wearing one." Erik's fingers jerked back in shock,

"You what! Damn you woman, have you no modesty!"

"Not really," she replied, reaching her hands behind her to unhook the hook and eye on the base of the gap between the bow and her dress. Erik closed his eyes with a silent prayer to avoid looking down her dress, which was near to impossible as it had all but fallen forwards and off her body once Erik had let go of the back. Adriana looked around to find Erik's face incredibly close to her own, his eyes glowing in the light of a single candle. She swallowed, forgetting what she was going to say, he blinked feet frozen to the floor...

Then the candle went out (just for fun! And can you tell I'm writing this while reading a Mary Sue fic?).

The sudden darkness broke the spell, and Erik backed hastily away,

"I will give you you're privacy." He muttered, this was the second time today he had kissed a girl, well almost kissed her anyway, he grinned. He was having what was turning out to be a surprisingly good day. He pretended very hard not to have heard the very quiet "Pity" murmured by Adriana (actually it was half sung, as in Mrs Potifer from Joseph and the technicoloured dreamcoat) as she stripped, telling himself it was the rustle of her clothes as she changed.

"Erik?" Adriana called a minute or two later,

"Are you dressed?" he answered, slipping back inside. With his keen night vision (when did this become an X-men fic?) he saw her standing there in a pair of the trousers and a black chemise, the black corset was around her middle and she was fumbling with the strings. "You call this dressed?" Erik raged, she turned around and glared at him.

"I never said I was," she remarked acidly, "And I'm afraid I don't have night vision to guide me, or a pair of whore's pulls to get this insane contraption on, so your just going to have to grit your teeth, bear it and help me."

Furious, Erik grabbed her arm and shoved her around to face the wall, he snatched up the strings and gave a sharp yank. Adriana's waist collapsed inwards and she gave an extremely unladylike word slip out of her mouth. Angrily she jabbed an elbow backwards and into Erik's gut, he released her with a grunt of pain as she scrambled frantic fingers over the strings. Erik, realising he probably should have used a little restraint ran his fingers down her back, easing the strings. Utterly pissed off, Adriana turned on him,

"Are you trying to kill me?" she demanded, Erik shook his head,

"If I had wanted to kill you mademoiselle, I would have done so already." He told her icily, she glared at him.

"Whatever," she snapped, grabbing her red jacket/blouse thingy (think Erik's Red Death jacket but with ¾ sleeves and a little more feminine, but still hard core!) and shrugging it on.

"You forgot to do it up," Erik remarked, turning to relight the candle,

"I don't intend to, get over it." She was thoroughly pissed off now as she stormed back to the couch to start folding the clothes back up.

"Just follow me." Erik snapped, filling his arms with packages and other objects (how he filled his own arms I don't know, but just deal, okay?)

"Fine," Adriana picked up her clothes and slung her bag of random stuff over her shoulders. Erik led the way out of the cavers, somehow managing to hold a candle at the same time as all his things to light the way.

After endless turns they reached the lake, Erik disappeared for a moment and Adriana heard the sound of several objects hitting wooden boards, before the Phantom reappeared, tugging along an ornate gondola. "Put your things in here," he snapped, Adriana complied, carefully setting her clothes against the bow of the boat, and slipping her bag on top. Then, because she was still sore (literally) about the corset incident, she started to sing.

"_I remember there was mist_

_Swirling mist upon a vast glossy lake_

_There were candles all around_

_And on the lake there was a boat." _

With a growl, Erik leapt into the gondola, (How fitting) she thought

"_And in the boat there was a man..._"

She stepped into the boat, already low in the water because of the other packages, and ducked as Erik (not completely unintentionally) swung the pole over her head, narrowly missing her skull.

"Will you please SHUT UP!" he shouted, violently casting off. Adriana crouched in the boat, suddenly subdued as Erik poled them to his old home.

Reaching the far bank, the both froze in shock, and Adriana let slip the only French word she had not received from Madeline.

"Merde" she whispered, staring at the carnage in shock.


	9. Welcome Home

**Okay, review replies, here we go!**

**MetalMyersJackson: You will soon find out**

**Asingledarkcrimsonrose: No Erik is not happy, he's quite distraught actually **

**Masked Grace: Yeah! Go masks! Um, anyway, love it, Erik is so a drama queen! Wait till you read what comes up later (much later, I've only posted up to page 18ish out of 41!)**

**Blaze-Loganlover: Sorry, missed you last time, I was tired, forgive me. Kick back and enjoy!**

**Pertie: I am so glad you didn't ignore me, I have talent! See? See?... okay, maybe not...**

**Lady Assasin Moonbeam: Nothing to it but for several late nights slaving away under my muse's dark ravings**

Anger forgotten, Erik leapt out of the boat and ran to the wreck that had been his pride. The organ lay in smashed ruins, keys broken and one edge charred where some stupid mobster had tried to set fire to the carved edgings. Adriana stared until she realised that the boat was drifting and she hurriedly got out, pulling the gondola closer to the bank and tying a knot around the mooring ring embedded in the rock. With a long legged leap, she splashed through the shallows to Erik, who stood in horror at the remains of human thick headedness.

"God, Erik, I'm so sorry." She whispered, reaching out one hand to touch his shoulder gently. Erik was frozen, clutching the sides of his ruined instrument, his knuckles were turning white, suddenly he spun away from her and shouted upwards to the stage above them.

"THOSE BASTARDS!" he burst out, kicking at the broken piano stool. The heavy wood bounced over to a black marble throne, carved with musical notes, tilted onto it's side. Erik stared at it for a moment in horror. "No…" he gasped, ignoring Adriana to run to the broken seat. With fervent fingers he pressed valiantly on a combination of notes and the front fell open, clattering dully onto the cold stone floor. Erik breathed a sigh of relief, as he pulled out pages of music. "So they didn't find it," Adriana heard him breathe. She watched him for a moment, then looked past him to the dark hollow of a passage. Curious, she stepped away from the organ to peer through the darkness, she couldn't see a thing so she picked up a candle which had been kicked into a corner and lit it from the one Erik had left standing on the organ. She tried first the left and then the right doors both refused to move. The hangings on the wall were nothing but burnt tatters, but the rest of the passage looked sound.

"Erik?" she called softly, "I don't think they got through here," Erik was at her side instantly.

"Are you sure?" he demanded, she shrugged,

"I don't think so, anyway, a few torched hangings is all, but the doors are locked."

"Ah, wait here a moment" Erik returned to his throne and bent to retrieve a brown leather pouch, withdrawing from it, two small keys. He returned and handed her a brass one, emblazoned with a gold rose. "Try that door," he indicated the one on the right, as he turned and opened the door on the left. Adriana admired the workmanship on the key for a moment, then slipped the key into the lock, it took a few curses and a couple of kicks, but she managed to get the door opened and stepped into what every phangirl dreams of…the Louis-Philippe Room.

Burnt out candles stood on dusty candelabras, and rich velvet blankets were still draped on the ornate swan bed, she quickly lit the candles with her own and looked around the room properly. Baskets of dead roses lay everywhere, and another door led to a private bathroom, complete with a huge Turkish bath. Adriana returned to the swan bed and ran a hand along the graceful neck, smiling, she couldn't help it, she started humming _Music of the Night_.

"How is it?" Erik asked anxiously from the doorway, she stopped humming hurriedly and flashed him a grin.

"Dusty, but fine," she answered, Erik let a small smile flicker on his lips before he hurriedly suppressed it. Adriana was amazed at the transformation, with one twitch of his lips, Erik went from sexy brooding Phantom, to sexy intrigued gorgeous Phantom! "Good," he replied, "If you wish, this room will be yours." Adriana grinned with delight,

"I'm living every crazed phangirls deepest darkest phantasy," she murmured to herself.

"What was that?" Erik asked, she blushed to match her jacket,

"You don't want to know." She said.

"Of course," Erik turned to go, but Adriana stopped him.

"Um…Erik?"

"Yes?"

Adriana's blush deepened and she looked at the floor, "I was really a little bitch earlier, I owe you an apology, I'm sorry."

Erik paused at the doorway, one hand leaning on the frame. (God he looks sexy with his shirt half opened) Adriana thought, risking a glance upwards, (Damn, whoever thought up the design for the ruffled white shirt, they deserve a medal). Erik smiled at her for the second time, "Apology accepted."

Adriana smiled at him in relief, "Thankyou, hows the other room?"

Erik shrugged, "Untouched," he told her, turning away with a dark swirl of his cloak, Adriana followed him across the hall, "What's in there?"

"My room," he indicated with a nod of his head, "Thankfully, the mob was unable to enter, and one organ, at least, remains undamaged." He opened the door and casually whipped his black cloak off his shoulders and tossed his fedora onto a hook behind the door. Adriana peeked around him to see a smaller, less ornate, but unmangled version of Erik's other organ, her eyes travelled to the rich dark coffin laying flat on a black marble pedestal.

"Is there any particular reason you sleep in a coffin Erik?" she asked curiously, Erik shrugged,

"To keep up the appearance of being dead, I suppose," he looked down at her, "Or perhaps to make sure that no "crazed phangirl" as you so aptly put it, gets any of the wrong ideas." Adriana flashed him a dark grin,

"I was hoping you hadn't heard that." She laughed, "Won't work on anyone in the D.B.C.A. though,"

"The what?" Erik sounded amused, closing the door, now it was Adriana's turn to shrug, "The Dramatic Black Cloak Addicts"

"Which are who, might I ask?"

"Well, pretty much anyone who likes you, Dracula, Snape, plus a few assorted others, all because you have a sexy black cape to swirl around. And if you're a member of the sub division of "Cloaks and Coats," we add in Spike from Buffy and Ja- uh, _Captain_ Jack Sparrow as well."

"Is there any real purpose in this?"

"No, not really, but it's fun." She said, tugging a thread loose from her sleeve. Erik raised an eyebrow.

"I see…do you actually own a cloak as well?"

"I did…kind of, we borrowed it from the local theatre company and I managed to keep it for nearly a year before mum returned it on me."

"Why did she do that?"

"Don't know," she sighed, "they didn't use it. I was not best impressed when I found out."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, didn't speak to her for about a week. She got so sick of me moping she told me to just make one and get over it."

"Did you?"

"Did I what?"

"Make one?"

"No,"

"Why not? Can't you sew?"

"I can, as a matter of fact. But do you have any idea how much that amount of fabric costs? I just stayed with the company and used it whenever I could get into the costume room."

"So you were on stage?"

"Yahun, for about 5 no, 6 years in a row."

"6 years? How many performances did you do?"

"Yup, and 6. I was an orphan in 'Annie', an apostle and a leper in 'Jesus Christ Superstar', an angel in 'Hi my name's Seraphina' an angel again in 'Windsong'" she paused, frowning "I kept getting the feeling someone wanted me dead at that point, I kept getting all the ghosts parts. Then I had to play a boy in 'They're right on your back' and I was Marty in 'Grease.' Which was a school performance."

"And these are all operas?"

"Musicals and one act plays."

"Why no operas?"

"Small town Erik, we had enough trouble trying to find enough men for anything, let alone decent singers, and besides, all the decent parts are written for sopranos."

"They are not!"

"Name one decent alto lead"

"Well…" Erik trailed off, trying to think.

"Ha! Told you so!" Adriana smirked at him, folding her arms in that self satisfied way. Erik paused to finally look her up and down. The black pants were tucked into the tops of her calf length boots, and hints of plum ribbons peeked along the sides of the black corset, made of lace and satin. The gold embroidered red jacket made her look like a little fire vixen. His eyes travelled slowly over her well rounded frame (This girl is not a Sue! Please! I know she sounds it, but she's not!). His gaze returned to her grey eyes, to find she was looking him over too, rather appreciatively, he thought, feeling suddenly apprehensive.

"You're staring," he noted dryly,

"So were you,"' she retorted evenly, resting her eyes for a moment on the bare patch of chest visible through his open shirt, before meeting his eyes. "And I'm admiring, there's a difference."


	10. Of Cats and Cashews

**Readers and reviewers, I am depressed, and in the words of Donkey "I think I need a hug" Two days ago I was forced into the car to visit friends of the family when we stop to do a little shopping before we arrive. What should I find in Sanity for a mere $50 but the SPECIAL EDITION TWO DISC ORIGINAL LONDON CAST DIGITALLY REMASTERED ENTIRE PERFORMANCE RECORDING!**

**And...**

**And...**

**AND I DIDN'T BUY IT! I COULDN'T! (Collapses into a tortured heap) ERIK FORGIVE ME! YOU KNOW I WANTED TO! (cries)**

**I think I need a cookie...**

Erik wasn't quite sure how to answer that. Admiring…him?

He was tempted to tear off his mask and confront her with his true self, but found himself resisting the thought. This girl was the first human contact he had had since Christine, unless you counted Madame Giry, who left him baskets of food every week, whether he wanted it or not, and he had no desire to chase her away. She looked at him as if she already knew what lay behind the mask. Like she knew and didn't care…he found that notion almost fearful.

Erik was saved from having to form an answer to Adriana's challenging grin by an indignant yowl from the main room.

"Ayesha!" Erik exclaimed, darting outside, Adriana followed, grinning like a loon.

Erik was holding a now purring Siamese cat, who was butting her head against his fingers, "Forgive me, my dear one," he murmured to the feline, "I did not think to find you before we left." Ayesha gave a grumbling purr in reply and turned her green-gold eyes to Adriana.

"Hello you gorgeous creature," she said, stretching out one hand to rub behind the cat's ears. Ayesha closed her eyes and purred in ecstasy.

"You like cats?" Erik asked, "Ayesha trusts but a few."

"I have one at home," she replied, "A little black and white miniature, Chianti."

Erik raised his eyebrows, "You named your cat after Italian red wine?" he enquired, "Why not? Actually it was all part of my master scheme to con Dad into letting me keep her" she grinned.

"What breed is she?" Erik queried as Ayesha started gnawing on Adriana's fingers, she snorted.

"Farm cat, anything and everything mixed up into a little sharp-clawed minx about…" she snatched her fingers away before Ayesha started a fresh attack, she placed her hands about 8 inches apart, "This big, not counting the tail," she grinned again, "I call her my Jelical cat."

"Why?" Erik chuckled, glancing at her palms as he set Ayesha down, he blinked and took a closer look as he glimpsed the red marks and dry scaly skin. "What's wrong with your hands?"

Adriana looked down and blushed, "Oh," she said, hiding them behind her back, "Nothing, they're just demented."

"Let me see." Erik reached around and took her wrists, she resisted for a moment then gave in and allowed him to draw them out and examine them. Adriana sighed, closing her eyes, torn red skin marked her palms, contrasting with the white dead skin that was obviously caused by attacking fingernails. Little bumps or blisters covered the unmarred skin, each one holding little sacs of fluid.

"How long have you had this?" Erik asked, frowning.

"About three years, on and off," she answered, wincing as he bent her fingers back to check her dexterity.

"And you don't know what it is?" he turned her hands over to check the backs of her palms, they were clear.

"I know what it is," she sounded slightly offended, "Supposedly its siriasis, but nothing the doctors ever give me works."

"Hmm…" Erik released her hands and she looked down at them.

"It's not that bad," she tried, "They've been worse, really. I know I'm in trouble when it gets to my fingers."

"Do you know of anyone else who has had tis?" Erik was examining his own long-fingered hands now.

"It's not contagious," she reassured him, "Mum had it, but hers is gone now."

"How did she lose hers?" he was watching the shadows from the candles play on the ceiling thoughtfully, Adriana looked amused.

"Ever wanted kids, Erik?" she grinned.

"Uh…no" Erik flushed, "But I may have something that might work."

Adriana's face lit up, Erik found he was enjoying her smiles.

"Wait here." He slipped away and into his room as Adriana stared at her hands. This rash, or whatever it was, had been plaguing her for three years now, she would give anything to see it go. Erik reappeared with a small flask and a wad of soft wool. "This well sting," he warned, dabbing clear liquid onto the fluff.

"Uh oh," Adriana muttered, holding her palms up, Erik held the wool over her hands, then paused.

"You may want to sit down first he said apologetically.

"Oh God." That was a loud prayer as Adriana righted a long couch with a grunt and a heave of her shoulders.

"Your stronger than you look," Erik noted, she flashed him a grin.

"3 brothers" she quipped, at Erik's puzzled look she shrugged, "I have to hold my own somehow."

"Ah," Erik screwed the lid back on the flask and set it by his feet. Gently he took one hand and straightened her fingers, "Your not allergic to anything are you? This holds some fairly volatile substances."

"Only cashews," she replied,

"Cashews?" Erik echoed, "But they're delicious!"

"So people tell me, and they're beans."

"Really?"

"Yes, get on with it Erik."

"Very well." The Phantom pressed the wool to Adriana's palm and drew it in smooth strokes over her hand. He heard her give a choked gasp and saw her eyes go very wide as she muttered unintelligible words under her breath.

"This is a PG-13 phic" he reminded her, reaching for her other hand.

"That's why I'm not screaming." She retorted, staring off into space, "And I'm singing, works better."

"Singing what?" Erik sounded amused as he continued to administer vast quantities of pain to her hands.

"Prima Donna," she muttered, "I'm mentally sending all this pain to Carlotta."

"Good choice," Erik approved.

"Thankyou,"

"You are most welcome. That should do it." Erik lifted a roll of bandages out of his pocket and proceeded to wrap her palms firmly. "There."

"Thankyou Erik," Adriana replied, "Apart from the pain, that was quite kind of you." Erik blinked at her flippant remark, then threw his head back and laughed. After a moment, Adriana joined in, struggling off the divan in her bandaged hands she looked around at the mess of the Phantom's lair. "Right then," she said, analysing the dust, "I do believe it's time to get to work."


	11. Cleaning

**IflyNAVY: Down to the sticks! Up with LOTR! I always thought Erik would be into the soundtracks. He he, Sauruman's theme is so cool!**

**asingledarkcrimsonrose: hands tissue to wipe off drool. AND ANOTHER CHAPTER! Yay!**

**MetalMyersJason: sorry about the misspelt name, and thanks for the cookie!**

**Pertie: (does Mr Burns impression) Ehhhxcellent**

**Cap'n Meg: But I don't like limits, and your wait is now over!**

**Blaze-Logan Lover: Erik demands a lot of me, mostly in writing chapters to come, but not the current one (Damn my muse!)**

**Phantomchild199: Did you get your arse back? It's a terrible thing to lose…kinda**

**Nightshadesister-01: Thanks for the hug, and where can I get the special edition movie? I used to play flute too!**

**Mystic Lady Fae: Yes, Carlotta is not my favourite person**

**Light barrer: Well, this was never meant to be a Sue fic, despite the obvious plot and outcome, but Adriana is far to annoying to Erik to be a sue. But I'll tae it as a compliment anyway. xoxo**

**And for Sam, **

"**Hunting down the evil mob,**

**Meet them with torches everywhere**

**No kind words for evil twits**

**Then Erik takes us to his lair" (I wish…) When do we get more of your fic?**

Although only the main room and kitchen had been ransacked, it still took the bandaged Adriana and bemused Erik several hours to clean up the mess.

As Adriana righted furniture and sorted scraps from useful items, Erik made a detailed examination of his organ, noting damage and testing keys. He was relieved to find that only the middle section of the keyboard was wrecked and the deeper and higher notes were relatively unscathed, the damage was reparable.

Adriana ducked out to the passageway and came back with an armful of torn and burnt tapestries, these she ripped up, and humming a low nonsense tune, began scrubbing and polishing the wooden mantelpiece and various wooden edgings of Erik's couches and chairs.

Erik largely ignored her as he left his organ and began to unload packages from the boat. When he came to the pile of jumbled clothes he sighed, "Mademoiselle?" he called, Adriana looked up from her inspection of scorch marks on a fainting couch,

"Yes?"

"Will you please come and collect your belongings before I put the boat away?" he asked,

"Oh, yep sure." She leapt up and ran over, nearly tripping on a cushion, quickly she gathered up half of the mass of fabric and tumbled gaily into the Louis-Philippe room, still humming. She returned a moment later, arms empty and a slight frown crossing her forehead, "Hey Erik?" she called, he turned.

"Hey?" he questioned, she shrugged,

"What do you want me to do with the roses?"

"The what? Oh..." Erik closed his eyes, he had forgotten about that, the hundreds of crimson blossoms scattered about the room for his Angel to tread upon. Of course, they would be dead now, just like his love, he sighed heavily. "There is a room at the end of the passage, with a fireplace, you can burn them there." He reached into the pouch again and pulled out a third key. "Here,"

A small bandaged hand took the key, while another rested on his wrist, pressing gently for a moment in sympathy before the girl slipped away with a whisper of cloth.


	12. I'm Cheating

Chapter 12

Good morning, this is your wake up call

Oka, I'm jumping, I don't really have the patience to write explanations, and I know it would get too mary sueish for my tastes, so lets just go with this because it is incredibly frustrating when you have the next 5 chapters written but not the link chapter that ties up all the loose ends. So here is my interpretation, and be grateful! You are now going to get a chapter a day for at least the next 5 days!

There is a catch.

I want five reviews per chapter before the next one appears, at least! Yes, this is blackmail, but I need appreciation, please, I'm doing too many subjects on VCE for me to justify writing all this if no one replies to my insane little contraptions and workings of my mind. I thank you for your patience, because I have none.

But, on the bright side, here is my 5 minute interpretation of the chapter I could not be bothered to write.

Adriana: Erik, the rooms are all clean

Erik: Good, what took you so long?

Adriana: I got distracted by all the books in your study, and the monkey box started playing.

Erik: So?

Adriana: I started singing Masquerade...several times.

Erik (Snape voice): Riiiiggghhhhttt...Well seeing as the days nearly over and we haven't eaten in nearly 24 hours, lets have tea.

Adriana: Fish and Chips?

Erik: No

Adriana: Damn (they eat apples, bread and water for tea)

Adriana thinking: I would so take over breakfast, but I am so not getting up early, especially seeing as Erik will probably so not be grateful

Erik thinking: I really should learn to cook, but then again, what does a ghost need with food (large stomach rumble is heard) oh, right.

They go to bed...separately.

And on with the new chapter!

PS. I do like cats, and Ayesha, but this had to be done.

Adriana was warm and snug in her bed of red velvet blankets, just drifting off to sleep, when a furry lump slid under her blankets and started purring contentedly. Adriana groaned and rolled over, exposing the optimum place on her thigh for a good claw kneading. The cat's eyes lit up as she unsheathed her claws and stated to roll her paws over Adriana's leg. "Not now Chianti" she murmured sleepily, trying to push the cat off the bed, transporting momentarily back home and to her own bed with her own black and white cat.

Unfortunately, it wasn't Chianti under the blankets, but Erik's Ayesha. And while Chianti was used to getting shoved out of bed after exercising her claws in something other than a pillow, Ayesha wasn't used to such presumptuousness, especially after she had just gotten a good grip.

As Adriana pushed the Siamese cat out, Ayesha ran one claw-filled paw down the skin on Adriana's thigh. Which is enough to wake anyone.

"Yeouuuch!" she sat bolt upright and looked murder at Erik's former sole companion. "Erik!" she shrieked.

Erik himself was just slipping into brief respite when his fogged mind heard a yell of pain and fury. Suddenly his door banged open and an infuriated Siamese cat landed on his chest. He jerked awake with a curse to find Adriana standing over him with a very dangerous look in her eyes.

"What?" he demanded, but she had already started,

"Erik that little minx of yours just crawled into my bed and nearly tore my leg open thanks to her wonderful little claws, and when I tried to get rid of her, she ripped what is going to become a very nice scar all the way down my thigh, and if you don't keep her out of my room I will personally drown her in the lake!"

Erik, however had clapped a hand to his mask less face and was trying to pull his nightshirt closed, Adriana angrily pulled his hand off his face and stared him in the eye.

"I'm not finished with you yet, and your face doesn't change what I'm about to say." She lowered her face until she was not a centimetre from his, "Keep your cat away from me or else so help me God if she scratches me like that again you will be down to one companion again down here, and it wont be her."

With an angry shove she pushed him back into his coffin and stormed out the door, slamming it behind her. A white scrap fluttered in the doorway and he heard an angry mutter followed by a rip as she pulled herself free.

Erik got out of his coffin and crossed to the door to release the piece of Adriana's nightgown, the flimsy white cotton was spotted with drops of blood, evidence of Ayesha's ministrations. He looked over at his cat, sho sat contentedly on his pillow, licking blood off her claws, he slumped against the door with a groan.

"I should have stayed in the carnival," he mourned.


	13. Smiley Faces

Chapter 13 Smiley Faces

Erik was seated at his organ, carefully retuning the lower notes, when Adriana yawned her way out of her new bedroom, her dressing gown casually thrown on over her torn nightgown, tugging habitually on a stray lock of dead straight hair.

"Morning" she yawned, coming to lean on his shoulders, resting her head on top of his, Erik stiffened.

"I would prefer, mademoiselle, if you would keep a proper distance while in my presence." He said politely, forcedly. Instead, the girl reached her arms around him and placed her hands beside Erik's.

"I have a name Erik," she breathed against his neck, about to fall asleep, or faint (please, bear in mind, being this close to the Phantom will do things to the most determined of phangirl's minds.) "And considering the fact I permit very few people to use or get away with calling me by it, please use it." Her warm breath on his neck was beginning to tickle, Erik found the experience both pleasant and irritating at the same time,

"Adriana," he said, she sighed happily, "I would prefer it if you would keep a proper distance while in my presence."

Adriana groaned, "Fine," she paused a moment to enjoy the last few moments of contact, "Hmm, before I forget, Erik are my hands supposed to be yellow?"

"What?" (He sounds shocked) she thought, grinning, she reached her hands out and turned up her palms. Whatever it was Erik had dosed her with, it had turned the skin of her hands a bright yellow. Unseen below her, Erik raised an eyebrow, "Ah, yes," he purred, "I had forgotten about that. It will fade soon."

"Oh good," Adriana replied, "Because as flattering as it was to have you care for me, the thought of having Smiley Face hands for the rest of my life is a little creepy."

"What on earth is a smiley face?" Erik asked in exasperation.

"Cute, bland little yellow and black faces that smile at you from bags, T-shirts, badges, screens, and msn chat rooms. It's the only time I can tolerate yellow."

"You don't like yellow?"

"I don't, not all that fond of gold either, when you get right down to it. Silver is better."

"Why not? I thought all women loved gold?"

"Erik, you live five floors underground with a lake to separate you from any and all human contact, what the hell would you know about women? Let alone me. Besides, it's tacky."

"Tacky?" Adriana could hear him rolling his eyes.

"Yes, tacky. Glitzy, show offish, glamorous, foolish, and attention seeking," she paused, "In other words, the Carlotta version of jewellery."

"You have now successfully ruined any future appreciation of any excess adornments in my eyes forever." Erik remarked acidly, Adriana shrugged,

"I was trying hard enough. You know, despite the horror she makes of any music whatsoever, I find it quite impressive that she can turn a one letter word into a three syllable screech."

"You are both an extraordinarily strange and irritating young woman. Has anyone ever told you that?"

"Every day, I feel strange if I am not commended on my wacky and brilliant schemes. Nor my addiction of anything dark, dramatic, or seductively frightening. My friend Emma and I even made up a song about it."

"Do I want to know?"

"More than likely, no. You kind of have to know both of us, and the origins of the song in the first place."

"I see, and Adriana?"

"Yes?"

"A favour my dear,"

"Anything...well, almost anything. I won't sing soprano."

"Agreed, now please, get off me."

A/N: I do actually talk like that.

Erik: It is true, dear readers, she refused to keep quiet at work today, holding an imaginary conversation in her head with me while partaking in a strange occupation known as stocktaking.

Authoress: shoves pancake into Erik's mouth to shut him up. I was not! I was having a deep and meaningful discussion with the Yoda on the Rice Crispies box while counting Nutrigrain boxes about the usefulness of a flashing lightsabre spoon.

Erik: Spitting out pancake. That was Darth Vader, my dear, Yoda was on the Cocoa Pops.

Authoress: Oh yeah, by the by, Darth is a member of the DBCA idol group too. Go the Dramatic Black Cloak!

Erik: That reminds me, where did my cloak go?

Authoress: Starts whistling, looking guilty. I have no idea...

If you want to know (and you probably don't) here is Emma and mine's song (to the tune of, Have I told you lately that I love you?). Erik also decided to add some constructive criticism, which is in **bold**.

Emma: Have I told you lately, that I hate you? **(I told you just the other day)**

Authoress: Have I told you I don't listen, to half of what you say? **(I don't listen to any of it actually)**

Emma: You fill my heart with sadness **(Too right)**

Authoress: You take away my gladness (**Agreed)**

All: Give me troubles, that's what you do. **(Please kill me now, before I am forced to suffer any longer)**


	14. Rats literally

Chapter 14

Welcome to my Opera House

Disclaimer: The stalker song is thanks to Tripod, unfortunately I have no ownership claims past the CD. The Phantom isn't mine either, apply that to all other previous chapters.

**Review Replies**

**Cap'n Meg: Thanlyou for the smiley, and I got your email too!**

**Blaze-Logan Lover: Thankyou, Thankyou (bows extravagantly)**

**AngelofMusic15: Thanks! Welcome to my world**

**MetalMyersJason: Sorry, you'll have to wait for school to go back so I can catch up with Emma to write any more, but I'll try**

**Lady Assassin Moonbeam: Thankee kindly ma'am**

**xLetYourDarkerSideGiveInx: Believe me, I'm keeping on going!**

**Phantomsangel102: My dear I must thankyou most sincerely, so few appreciate the true art of spoken prose. (And this coming from me, who spends her days irritating the hell out of the Angel of Music with annoying things I do or have done by writing them).**

**RubyMoon2: Welcome! Welcome! Eek! Am I really the best? I feel so special! As to the fop, yes, well, I had to step in somehow and prevent Erik from junjabbing Raoul in the middle of the party, and I have a terrible habit of gruesome death threats, and this phic finally gave me the chance to indulge myself. But I'm glad I'm redeemed. Huzzuh! (err...I don't know where that came from)**

**Pertie: Isn't it though?**

**Asingledarkcrimsonrose: The DBCA, well, I suppose I really ought to give it a true form. So this is for you, (and anyone else who holds the wish to join) Sing this with me to become a fully caped member of the DBCA,under the ruling of your queen (me, hey this was my idea).**

**Past the point of no return**

**No going back now**

**Our games of silly clothes **

**Are at an end**

**Past all thought of pink or white**

**On with the blackness**

**So raise your voice in song and sing with me...**

**We pledge ourselves unto the night**

**The utter darkness of the cloak**

**The sweet seduction of the swirling cape**

**Let not strange looks take you away**

**From the rich drama of the cape**

**And swear yourselves**

**Unto...**

**The Night...**

**This is the theme-song and pledge of entrance. If anyone can come up with any new verses, tell me, because this was written in 5 minutes flat on a stolen half hour on the computer, and there is no need to point out that it is unutterable weird. Also, we don't work on the President and secretary scale, but on the medieval queens, princesses, philosophers, guards, warriors and knights. I will sort it all out fully sometime in the future, just tell me where you think you fit in.**

After the first disastrous night at the lair, with Ayesha, Erik did not mention her having seen his face, and she did not press him. The boundaries he set, she respected. Apart from the one which included personal space. The girl had an infuriating habit of hugging him, and the explanation she gave him did nothing to settle his nerves.

"It's an addiction, Erik," she said, when he confronted her about it, opening her grey eyes wide, "Hugs are good luck."

"I have no need of your luck," he stated, and began walking away.

"Yes, you do." she replied to his retreating back, "And either way, it wont stop me giving them." Erik groaned, giving up.

Soon Erik began showing Adriana the way around the Opera house, he took her to Box 5, still left empty in case of bad luck, and taught her the ropes and ways of above and below stage. He was impressed with her ability to move silently through the shadows, but she astounded him with her skill of blending in with a crowd. He had been watching Carlotta fuss and whinge over her costume and was considering dropping something on her again, when a maid rushed out from the midst of the ballet dancers and came running up with some new hairpins then just as quickly hurried away. But not before she had looked directly into the shadows where he had been hiding and gave him a wink. He had almost fallen from the rafters in shock. He had been watching the rehearsals for over an hour, stagehands, chorus girls and divas all waltzing about the stage, but he hadn't recognised her, astonishing!

He chuckled to himself for a moment, and then deciding to go and see what his managers were up to, slipped silently off into the maze of backstage.

Erik watched silently from the shadows above as the fop and Christine chattered gaily with the managers. He hadn't wanted her to come back. Damn! He had never planned on ever seeing her again! But here she was, still beautiful and innocent as ever, and smiling with such a carefree attitude his heart wrenched.

He jumped as Adriana, obviously tired of playing the maid, dropped onto the platform beside him and draped herself across his shoulders, resting her chin on his shoulders.

"Hello Erik," she smiled, then looked down to see the people below them, she sighed, then gave a wicked giggle, snuggling closer against Erik's fine but broad shoulders.

"_Is it ok if I stalk you?_" she sang, in a child's singsong voice,

"_I just want to make sure you're ok,_

_And behaving while I am away,_

_Is it ok if I stalk you?_"

Erik twisted his head around to look at her,

"Do you mind?" he asked incredulously, Adriana shook her head, blonde hair spilling across her shoulders,

"Should I?" she replied mischievously. She looked down at Christine and Raoul and groaned, noticing the flashing beacon dragging down Christine's slender frame. "You can always tell a stupid man by his bad taste in jewellery," she sighed, motioning to Christine's flashy gold ring, which looked bigger than her entire hand. Erik gave a dark chuckle,

"You think?" he purred.

"Absolutely," Adriana declared, glaring at the badly dressed fop below them, "Look at him, he is dumb Erik. D-U-M-B. She probably has to put him on a leash so he doesn't go chasing after carriages when they're out in public."

In spite of his bad mood, Erik snorted with amusement, "You have a wicked mind," he told her, settling himself, so he was seated and Adriana could kneel and still keep her arms around him. He found he was almost beginning to enjoy her spontaneous hugs, they brightened up his day, along with her evil little schemes and comments she took such delight in.

"Why thankyou, monsieur," she sighed. Something squirmed in the pouch on her hip and he shifted away, to look at her with curiosity.

"What is that?" he asked, staring at the wriggling lump. Adriana reached down and untied the pouch, keeping a firm grip she opened the top of the bag and allowed Erik the glimpse of a yellow teethed rat.

"Think I can hit the fop?" she asked with a grin. Erik flashed an absolutely wicked and sadistic smile, leaning to one side of the platform, "Be my guest," he offered.

Adriana wriggled forward, leaning out to position herself directly over the fop, she went to open the bag, then paused.

"Erik?" she hissed, The Phantom was sitting, his back against the wall on the left of the platform, he looked up, "Yes?"

"Can I borrow your glove?" she whispered, Erik sighed and stripped off one black leather glove, tossing it over. Adriana picked it up and slipped it on. The leather was still slightly warm from Erik's hand, she suppressed a shiver of delight over the simple intimacy of borrowing the Phantom's glove. She peeked back over the edge of the platform and sighed, "Oh, this is hard." She murmured,

"What is?" Adriana flashed the Phantom a grin,

"Carlotta's just come in, it's a very difficult decision to make."

"Really?" Erik leaned over and peered down, "Hmm…well I've already dropped a set on Carlotta, aim for the fop."

"My thoughts exactly." Carefully, Adriana tugged open the drawstring of the back, holding it in her gloved hand, she quickly shook the contents down onto the people below. "Got him." She announced cheerfully.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!"

The fop's high-pitched scream made both Opera Ghosts cover their ears in pain,

"He can hit higher notes than Christine," Adriana muttered, she looked over at Erik, "Do you think he's yelling over the rat or over the fact he's going to get split ends?" Erik was laying face down on the platform, clutching his sides in laughter. Adriana kicked him lightly, "It's not over yet," she warned ominously, Erik looked up, tears in his eyes, Adriana reached a hand into her pocket and pulled out a plain biscuit, which she quickly crushed in her hands. Looking over the platform she took careful aim and sprinkled the crumbs liberally over La Carlotta's hair and down the front of her "little to the imagination" dress.

"Oh man!" she gasped, "What a shot!"

The starving rat made an impressive leap from Raoul's one perfect hair and down the front of Carlotta's dress, burrowing down into her skirts. Erik took one look over at the mayhem below and nearly fell off the platform.

"Fantastic!" he half cried, "Bravissimo!"

Christine however, was hovering over Raoul, making cooing noises and shushing him.

"There, there sweetie, its okay...no your hair is fine, I promise, really! Not a split end in sight!"

Slowly, Erik stopped laughing and looked over the edge to see Christine kiss Raoul gently and lead him outside. He gave a low snarl and slunk off into the shadows, leaving a slightly distressed and a little lost looking Adriana alone on the platform.

**Erik: WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY PRECIOUS MASTERPIECE!**


	15. Turn the other cheek

Chapter 14

Hm, I had a thought, I'm in Melbourne tomorrow with my Dad, I get to see the Dutch Masters Gallery exhebition! YAY! So i probably wont be able to post tomorrows tomorrow, so here it is today (If that makes ny sense). Here we see Erik as he comes across to me as (apart from the end,it gets a little sappy, though that could just be my sickly sweet writing at that point.) Anywhoo, enjoy!

Phantomchild199: I knew there was someone i forgot last chapter! My most sincere apologies! And did you know pancakes are very good at quieting Phantoms?

Turn the other cheek

Erik shut the door to his study and crossed to a small freestanding cabinet. Opening the intricately carved doors, he pulled out a battered silver tin, nestled within lay a tiny brown bottle and a syringe. The Phantom slunk to the deep leather smoker's chair and sank in with a cavernous sigh. Shrugging out of his dress coat, he pulled his shirtsleeve up to reveal a mix of fading bruises.

A knock sounded at the door, and Erik jumped,

"Leave me alone!" he growled, naturally, the door was opened.

Adriana took in the sight of Erik, needle pressed against his skin, ready to inject. She glanced at his face, flushed with shame and anger.

"Morphine, Erik?" she asked with a sigh, closing the door and rustling over to him. If his mind hadn't been in such a daze over Christine and being disturbed, he might have noticed that she looked very pretty in a gown of dark rose, pinned and pleated and touched here and there with lace and ribbon flowers. Unfortunately for both of them, he was only concentrating on the fact that she had entered his private study without permission (Did the girl leave nothing alone?).

"Tell me, my dear, do you know the meaning of the word privacy?" he asked, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I do actually," she replied, picking up the bottle, she shook her head. "You don't need this stuff Erik," she tried to take the needle from his fingers but he resisted lividly.

"Who are you to dictate what it is that I do?" he shouted, leaping up.

"I'm trying to be your friend," she stated angrily, "And this stuff will kill you!" She shook the bottle in his face (or should that be in his mask?) "I know what happens to addicts. The first hit is fine, great even, but then you need more, and more. Stronger, more frequently, until you get so addicted that your hands don't stop shaking and your throat becomes so ravaged that the only thing that ever made your life bearable is beyond your grasp."

"Shut up!" Erik dropped the syringe and shot out one lean and unnaturally strong arm to strike Adriana on the face. The bottle went flying and smashed on the cold stone floor, sending shards of glass and liquid morphine splashing onto the rich Persian rug. Adriana reeled back with the force of his blow. She stumbled against a bookshelf filled with large leather volumes, and stared up at Erik, clutching the mahogany furnishings. His slap had shaken her silky hair loose from its few pins and her grey green eyes looked up at him through a haze of gold threads falling across her shoulders and the red bruising already appearing on her cheek. Erik's muscles were knotted in fury as he stalked towards her.

"I let you stay with me, I let you take liberties with me I would not even given to _her_, I sheltered, protected and clothed you! And now you have the gall to simply waltz in here without my permission and casually whisk away one of the few pleasures my miserable existence can afford me?" Veins were standing out on his neck and Adriana had a sudden vision of Red Death towering over her. With an effort she pushed herself away from the wall and stood to face him. Chest heaving within her corset and with hurt flickering in her eyes, she deliberately turned her head so that he could see her other cheek.

"Hit me again," she said clearly. Erik took a confused step backwards and she followed up on her advantage.

"Hit me black and blue if you will monsieur, lock me in your torture room and starve me until I waste away to nothing and I will bear it if that is what it takes to break you of your addiction." She tilted her chin up, offering him the optimum place to strike her. "You are worth more than a few hits of morphine Erik, don't waste your talent on something that will ruin your life."

Her simple declaration of his worth, and what she would do for him, struck something deep in Erik and he stared at her in shock. All at once he wanted to both Punjab and wage passionate love on the rose dressed maiden with her pale check offered, standing before him. Instead, he sank to his knees and buried his face in his hands, beginning to weep.

Adriana knelt beside him and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. "Come, Erik," she whispered, "To bed."

With a rustle of silk she guided the stumbling Phantom to his room. When she saw the ornate coffin she frowned, "I like Dracula just as much as the nextDBCAian but that's taking it a little too far," she murmured. Gently she led him to her own room and laid him down on her bed. He curled away from her, still shaking with sobs, so she stroked his back with tender fingers until his breathing slowed. When she was sure he was asleep, Adriana rose and left to see about removing every scrap of morphine from the house by the lake.


	16. Detox

Chapter 16 Detox 

**Authoresses Note: Attention to all members of the DBCA. I've been bullied by my muse into writing a cameo chapter some time in the future, (it wont be showing up for a good while, so be patient, please) and it basically involves an attack of any and all members of the DBCA. If you wish to be included, please review and add the following information.**

**Cloak lining colour, weapon of choice (no Punjab lassos, my apologies) any catch phrases you often use, gender, looks (about 3 words), nationality, place in the DBCA (see above chapter for optional positions) and your personal preference out of the following: Harry Potter, Lord of the Rings, Star Wars, Buffy, Pirates of the Caribbean, Van Helsing, Batman (I just saw the movie, he has the coolest cape!) and Dracula (Either Dracula 2000 with Gerry, or the Van Helsing Dracula with daddy issues "Gabrielle…Oh Gabriel…"). **

**Review Replies**

**IflyNAVY: More is here! If your interested, you will most likely have Gandalf the Grey's staff as well as your other deadly instrument of torture, please bear that in mind and tell me if it bothers you terribly**

**MetalMyersJason: Addicts are bad, and kicking them is hard, as you will soon find out.**

**Pertie: Always a pleasure when I get such rave reviews**

**Cap'n Meg: Always a pleasure to hear from you, I don't have that much against Carlotta any more, but she's good to torture (anything to keep me on Erik's good side).**

**PhanomsAngel102: Morphine? No real reason, but I live in a small town and there are a lot of druggos I know and a real lot of underage smokers and it breaks my heart because some of them are really great guys and gals.**

**xLetYourDarkerSideGiveInz: **

**AngelofMusic15:**

**Kooz:Um, I'm not a Melburnian, I live two hours away, but I was there yesterday! Yes, Adriana is cool. Strange...but cool.**

**Kudokadvakch: Erik strikes me as a lot of things, I had to give him a slightly longer fuse t deal with Adriana though, until he learns to tolerate her anyway.**

**Laivine Rose-Head: Thankyou! Update has arrived!**

**trisana: (sings) and were doing the time warp! (err yeah, grins) I love my double. And no I haven't! Gr, but Im planning a vampire night with red wine, chocolate, icecream and Van Helsing, Dracula 2000 and Underworld, I have a weakness for Vampires, its the fangs, gets me every time. swoon. Authoresses sound so mystical, its fun!**

**Phantomchild199: Soory (begs forgiveness) it was late(ish) ODn go on AIMsorry, but I am a member of the Phantom's Opera**

**Madame Opera Ghost: Raoul is an idiot**

**Masked Grace: Thankyou (acceps kudos, even though I don't know what they are) Raoul, heh, ya gotta hate him, its impossible not to. Grr...lurker(is melted by innocent look) I guess I can forgive you (Erik, I cant)**

Disclaimer: Not mine, and I owe a huge apology to one of the masters of the fantastic Stephen Donaldson, whose title of one of his real stories I have borrowed to name this fic (I hadn't realised) My apologies (bows extravagantly).

The next month was hell for Erik. For the first week, his hands shook uncontrollably, and he spent much of his nights in fitful, sweating hypnic sleep. Adriana took over everything, cooking, cleaning, and fixing the lair, although she left his organ alone. And due to her lack of success in cooking meat, a lot of pancakes made their way onto the menu.

All of this passed unnoticed by Erik, who wandered around in a drug-relieved state. Twice, he nearly left the lair to seek out his precious drug, and both times he was stopped.

The first time was by Madame Giry, who stood waiting for him at the Rue Scribe entrance.  
"No, Erik" she said, firmly blocking his way with her cane, "I will not allow it." Had she been anyone else, Erik probably would have killed her, But Mme Giry had been his only friend and confidant, apart from Nadir, in all those years beneath the Opera house, and he had no intention of harming her. He had turned away with a sigh, making his way back to the lair in both relief and disappointment to throw himself into his music.

The second time had been by Adriana herself. Two weeks without morphine had Erik screaming in his sleep and tearing his hair out in agony. He had finally jumped out of his coffin for the fifth time in one night and dressed himself without thought. Black cloak swirling around his shoulders, he swept into the main room with every desire to spend all the francs he owned merely for a single hit of morphine. A single candle greeted him, and the sight of Adriana, nose buried in a book, curled up on one of the recently restored divans. He caught a glimpse of the title, _Macbeth_.

"A drum, a drum, O.G. doth come" she said quietly, closing the volume, then looking up. "Go back to bed, Erik."

"You were waiting for me," Erik's voice held an accusing note, she shook her blonde head,

"No, I just keep strange hours." (Actually, it had been her DBCA senses tingling that had woken her. Any member can always sense when a black cloak is swirling nearby). She laid her book aside and looked at him expectantly, "If you truly wish it, I will not stop you. But it is your decision to make."

She appeared so calm, so soft, so unmoved, and yet so ready to do battle at the same time. Her position and simple nightgown spoke of a gentle shepherdess, but her grey eyes were colder than ice and steel combined.

"_Hard as lightning, soft as candlelight…_" the melody slipped from between Erik's lips before he knew what he was singing.

"_Dare you trust the music of the night?"_ she returned slowly. "Do you trust yourself Erik?"

He gave a short barking laugh in reply and gestured to his clothes, "Does this answer your question mademoiselle?"

"Do you trust me?" that question caught him off guard, he paused a moment then spread his hands helplessly, "With the way you have simply barged into my life? It appears, mademoiselle, that I have no choice."

A silent flicker at her lips told him his comment had found its mark. She rose and walked towards him, reaching one hand up to cover his eyes, his long lashes brushed her palm in a soft butterfly kiss as he closed his eyes. She stepped beside him and reached her lips up to his ear, murmuring softly.

"_Close your eyes_

_For your eyes will only tell the truth,_

_And the truth _

_Isn't what you want to see._

_In the dark_

_It is easy to pretend_

_That the truth_

_Is all it ought to be._"

She brushed her lips against his cheek, and with a whisper of linen and bare feet on flagstones, left for her own bed, leaving Erik standing there, lost in a skeltering myriad of memories, feelings and emotions.


	17. Badly Timed Clocks

Chapter 17 

Badly timed Clocks

Gah! SPELL MY NAME RIGHT DAMMIT! ONE N! ONE! There is a D in there! No E's whatsoever! &$$#$&$#&$#&$&…!

Authoress calms down slightly, then rereads symbols.

Uh...did I just type that onto the page? (All nod, Authoress looks ashamed) No…its not my real name (Erik: It is) Okay fine, so what, its my phic and I'll do what I like with it, so there pokes out tongue. (Erik: Uh oh) Oh shut up. Sorry but I felt the need to rant, I'm sensitive about my name, no one ever knows how to spell it right…except Lady Assassin Moonbeam, who got it without even knowing, YOU GO GIRL!

Anyway, enough of my meaningless ramblings (forgive me, my brother just turned 16 and had a heap of friends over last night, argh!) Thankyou for all your replies, their great, but I need that cameo info people! The requirements are in the chappie above and I want them asap! Its not hard, I swear, and the sooner you hand them over, the sooner I can erase the little ... I have in place of cloak colours, positions and outfit descriptions, so hand them over...NOW!

Adriana slipped into Erik's room in search of a pen, or quill, she needed to write a letter to Madame Giry. Erik was reading in his study, trying to take his mind off the morphine, or lack thereof. (How does Adriana know Mme Giry, and convince her to help save Erik from the morphine? I don't know, let's just say she ran into her while exploring the Opera House. Possibly while she was playing the maid, and introduced herself as a new helper. And now that you've all seen it in your minds, it has happened, so that's the explanation we will use. Tada!) For the first time she looked around properly, the room was bare but for the coffin, a plain but beautifully crafted wardrobe, black candles, and of course, the un-ruined organ. She stepped over to read a sheet of music casually tossed onto the seat. Well, maybe stare is closer to the point, for someone who lived in a house full of musically inclined people, herself included, she still lacked the ability to make sense of notes on a page. (I can tell the difference between high and low, but still don't get the whole timing thing) She looked at the smooth keys, they looked so tempting, just crying out "Play me! Play me!"

She ran her fingers lightly over the keys of the organ, then with a quick glance to the side, tumbled her fingers down the ivory keys in a quick one-handed rendition of _Clocks_. Starting from the top of the keyboard, she played the tune all the way down, then began singing the words.

"_Cast me out upon my seas_

_Cursed missed opportunities_

_Am I part of the cure?_

_Or am I part of the disease?_"

"What do you think your doing?" an enraged voice demanded, Adriana's fingers banged on the keys and she spun in frightened shock. A furious masked Erik towered over her, a deadly look in his glowing eyes.

"I was just…" she trailed off, suddenly scared as Erik advanced on her, she backed against the organ.

"You are never, never to touch my organ!" Erik commanded

"I...I'm sorry alright?" she whispered faintly, "I wasn't going to break anything…" Erik grasped her shoulders roughly, and shook her,

"You have permission to stay with me mademoiselle, and I doubt I would have much luck in evicting you, but you will not touch my music!" His grip tightened to the point of circulation being cut off so Adriana slapped him to make him let go. Unfortunately her slap knocked Erik's mask off and it fell to the ground beside them. Adriana stared, not in horror, but in shock, this was not good. Erik however, was beyond fury, with a low growl of anger and dark loathing he bent her back over the organ, curved sides digging at her back. She cried out in pain as he gripped her arm tighter, the other forced against the now silent organ.

"Do you fear me now?" he grated, unmasked face glowing in the candlelight, "Do you!"

"I've always feared you," she retorted between gasps of pain, "That's part of why I'm drawn to you…Ah!"

He savagely wrenched her arm from behind her back and pressed it to his distorted face.

"This is who I am! Not some Angel or Guardian of Music, hiding my holy identity. But a monster!" his shouts echoed through the chambers, but her eyes held no loathing or fear. Erik was suddenly aware of how large and round her breasts were, as they pressed against his hammering chest. And her hands, while ravaged, were warm and gentle on his skin. And the way she filled her dress…

She was there, so ripe, so inviting, and so deliciously half innocent of all he was capable of. He could take her, right there and then, pressed against his organ (heh, sorry about the extremely bad taste pun, though its Erik so it cant taste bad…I'm babbling, I'll shut up). No one would hear her screams, if she even screamed at all…

Suddenly the perversity of Erik's thoughts intruded themselves on his lustful mind and he shoved himself away from her in horror.

"Go!" he shouted, "Leave me!" he stooped to pick up his mask. Adriana stared at him, faintly disappointed, she wanted to comfort him, but she knew if she touched him now, things would only get worse. Instead she gathered up her skirts and fled to her room, her bare feet slapping on the cold flagstones as Erik, masked once more, slumped against his organ in despair.

Short, I know, but hey its here (Now I have to write another chapter!)


	18. Crash, Tinkle, Tinkle

Chapter 18 Crash, Tinkle, Tinkle 

**Masked Grace: Heh, you quote movies? I can quote the entire Pirates of the Carribean script! And Phantom of course**

**Pertie: Thankyou my dear, but I still need your info I'm afraid, come on, give it up **

**Cap'n Meg: Thanks, don't worry your definitely in the cameo**

**Asingledarkcrimsonrose: Thankyou so much!**

**Spunky-hyper-girl: accepts cookies Yum! Thankyou and welcome! Fop Voodoo dolls are by the mirror entrance, if you want to be in the DBCA, details, please**

**Blaze-Logan Lover: Same as Pertie, details, please**

**Lady Assassin Moonbeam: Thankyou, thankyou, and ta on detailly things**

**Sapphire-aria: Welcome (are you new? I cant keep track sometimes, too many simultaneous fics) Glad your loving it!**

**Muirgen258: Great! Hi! Star Wars! Yes, sorry, one place only, can I give you a lightsabre instead of a sword? I kinda think it would be fun!**

**IflyNAVY: I love it too!**

**Authouress: Heh love that pun, I'm evil**

**Erik: And sick**

**Authoress: That too**

A strange, tense silence descended over the house by the lake for the next four days as neither Erik nor Adriana spoke. Not a note was played or sung by the Phantom, and his companion neither hummed, nor whistled, nor did she act out parts from Macbeth, as she had been doing for the past week. Indeed it appeared as though two ghosts inhabited the house, and the only way to bring them back to life was if one was to speak. Erik thought she wanted an apology, which his pride would not permit him, and Adriana merely waited for him to speak at all.

Do you know what its like to go for four days without speech, dear reader? Not a word to pass one's lips as the wait grows longer and longer. Neither stayed in the same room as the other for any length of time. If Adriana was in a room Erik entered, he would either exit immediately, or if some business needed to be attended to, he would go about it as quickly as possible, then leave. If Adriana entered a room occupied by Erik however, her pace was unhurried, calm. If he was in the study, the kitchen, or the main room, she would even curl up on a chair and dip her nose into a book or fill the air with scribbling as she recorded poems and original fiction. Erik could last about half an hour of her cat like confidence, waltzing in wherever she pleased and curling up where she liked, before he would storm out, never quite slamming the door to let on how confused and frustrated he really was.

Each time one of these encounters occurred, Adriana would have to hide a smirk. If Erik thought he could outlast her in a waiting game, he had a long time to go. She was by nature a withdrawn person, hyperactive and rather strange on occasion, yes, and with a disturbing tendency to have a complete lack of fear when it came to any dare, of course, but when left alone, she was quiet, even her face and manner fell into her, while she daydreamed the hours away, recording her musings in her notebook.

When the crunch came, it wasn't a word that was spoken to break the silence, but a gasp.

Erik had been in the kitchen, drinking from a large glass, his head full of questions and unplayed melodies, when Adriana slipped in, probably with the intent of finding something to eat as she worked. Erik half turned to see if it was Ayesha that had entered, he jumped as a pale arm snaked its way under his to reach for a discarded spoon left lying on the sink. With his sudden movement, the slippery glass fell from his long-fingered hand to shatter onto the floor, sending shards of glass everywhere on the tiled floor. Adriana gasped and out of instinct, almost jumped backwards, an action that would most assuredly have had disastrous results if it had been carried out as she was barefoot and would have certainly landed on a translucent dagger of melted sand. She saved herself by grabbing the marble bench with one hand and clutching Erik's lean arm with the other. She teetered precariously on the balls of her feet, not daring to set her heels down, and looked up Erik.

"Are you alright?" he asked quickly, the words slipping out before he could stop them. She glared up at him in response.

"Bloody brilliant Erik, well done," these words were spoken in a low rough tone, but her eyes softened at the sound of his voice and the worried look in his golden eyes. His voice, roughened by a lack of use for the past few days, was still heartbreakingly beautiful.

"I'll clean it up," he offered, stepping back, Adriana gasped again and let go of the bench to grab his other arm. "No you bloody well wont," she growled, stretching her neck back to look at him, her awkward position dictated that her nose was equal only to about the top of his heart, looking all the world like one of those little girl kissing dolls, the ones that stretched out to their suitors and held a posy of flowers behind their backs. (Or just like Carlotta and Christine when their hiding behind the fan in Il Muto, or maybe those Anne Geddes pictures, whichever image works best). The blonde locks of silky straight hair that refused to keep a single curl bar one tiny wisp fell about her face and her grey eyes gazed up at him pleadingly. She looked, Erik had to admit, absolutely adorable with her lower lip sticking out like that. A smile flickered near to his mask and he lifted her easily onto the bench in one swift movement, she squeaked in surprise and held his shoulders tightly. Erik looked at her, secretly amused, "It appears, mademoiselle, that you are making a habit of finding yourself in compromising positions."

She grinned cheekily at him, "I know," she replied glibly, "Terrible, isn't it?"

"Don't tempt me," the Phantom warned, fingers tightening slightly on her waist, she raised her eyebrows, "Bit late for that now, wouldn't you think?" Abruptly, Erik released her and pushed himself away, shoes crunching on the broken glass, but he chuckled anyway. Adriana laughed and folded her arms, kicking her heels against the cupboards, her dark blue skirt was pinned around her knees and it rustled and glinted with specks of glass and she moved. Erik rolled his eyes and turned away to get out the broom, it hadn't occurred to him to carry Adriana from the room, a fact she had noticed immediately, a smirk twisted her lips triumphantly, which Erik did not see as he swept up the glass before her. He turned to catch up the rest of the shards with the bristles of his broom and noticed a drop of blood on the marbled tiles. "Are you bleeding?" he asked, looking over his shoulder at Adriana, she frowned at the spot of red, "That's not mine…" she looked down at her feet, "Oh wait, it is."

"Let me see," Erik leant the broom against the small table and bent to inspect her foot. "How can you not have noticed this?" he asked, taking her long, and slightly dirty foot in his slim fingers, a half inch piece of glass was embedded in her foot, allowing a trail of sticky red blood to drip down the arch of her foot and onto the floor, above him, Adriana shrugged. "My brother's guitar case, with the guitar itself inside, fell on my foot, one crazy before school morning and broke one of the bones, that part's been numb ever since." (That did actually happen, my dear readers, the guitar, not the glass, the morning of the first day of Grease camp, it was an electric guitar and it bloody well caned!)

"Painful," Erik noted, taking hold of the shard carefully, with a slight twist he removed the sliver, Adriana shuddered, watching the process with a kind of sick fascination. "You aren't repulsed by blood?" Erik asked, shifting to kneel as he drew out a white hankerchief, he dipped it in a bowl of water from the sink and gently wiped away the already congealing blood. Adriana gave a short laugh, as Erik turned her foot, "Yes, slight vampire fixation there, I'm afraid."

"Really?" Erik looked up at her as she leaned over the side of the bench, hands placed on either side of her to examine the damage. "It's the fangs," she explained apologetically, "Gets me every time."   
Erik processed this carefully, unsure of the faintly dreamy, almost seduced look in her eyes, instead, he ran a light hand down the arch of her foot, pressing gently to check for any other invisible specks of glass. Adriana flinched her toes away in response, "Hey!" she exclaimed sharply, "That tickles!"

"Really?" Erik repeated, letting the word slide over his tongue like rich wine, Adriana shivered slightly, "Don't even think about it Erik." She warned, "I don't like being tickled and I have a tendency to draw blood when I am."

"Are you sure that's not just your vampire fascination coming through?" Erik teased, she grinned at him wickedly, allowing her canines to show. "No," she answered, "If it was that, I'd bite you, I use my nails more often when I'm attacked."

"I'll keep that in mind," Erik replied, returning her grin, he tied a brief knot with his handkerchief over the wound and stood, brushing dust off his trousers, "That should take care of it." He said.

"Thankyou," she replied smiling, Erik smiled back, nothing else needed to be said.

Ooh! This is torture for you, isn't it? So much sexual tension! As Masked Grace said to me, Erik really needs to get laid. I agree, but you have to wait (ha, ha) and I don't (hee hee) Cos I have stuff prewritten on my comp! (Mwahahahaha) in the meantime, if you're so desperate, take a squiz at "What Sweet Seduction" cos a) its good. b) I want reviews there, and c) You're in it, yes, you! Oh hell, just get there would you? Erik awaits…




	19. Stuck in my head

Chapter 19

Stuck in my Head

I wrote this last night after work, its got no real significance, its just here. Welcome and thankyou to all who reviewed, and if your waiting for the time for the rating to change, I hate to tell you, but it comes after the cameo chapter, and that's not going up until each and every one of you hand over the info I need to write you in. and I've got a chart blocking it so I know whose missing. If not, I'll make you up, and that will be scary. Cameo chapter is at least a week or so off at the moment, probably more cos its LONG LONG LONG LONG! Anywho, cheers  Every night in my dreams…I see you I hear you…that is how I know you, go- 

"Arrrrrrgh!" lying on the swan bed, Adriana clutched her head in agony

…_My heart will go on…and on…_

With a shriek of anger she leapt off the red velvet sheets and burst out of the room, yanking at her blonde hair she pelted down the corridor and straight into Erik's thin but desirably firm chest.

_BANG!_

Adriana fell backwards onto the stone floor in a whirlwind of green skirts, "Owww…" she moaned, rubbing at the small of her back, "That hurt"

Erik looked down at her, mildly amused, "What on earth is the matter with you?"

"Can I borrow your lasso?" she begged in reply,

"Depends on what for, my dear?"

"Because," she was getting up slowly, "I am going to _kill_ myself!" she kicked at her skirts in frustration, tugging at her bustle until it sat straight…sort of.

"Why the hell would you do that?" Erik asked, looking slightly puzzled as Adriana turned to face the wall and began slowly beating her head against it (a la Christine in Leroux's book). "Because (thud) I (thud) have (thud) the (thud) world's (thud) worst (thud) ever" Erik grabbed her away from the wall before she knocked herself out, "Song stuck in my head and it is driving me crazy!"

She did look rather upset, Erik had to admit privately, "You'll give yourself a wonderful bruise if you continue on with that mad action," he told her, she pressed the crown of her head against his chest, staring at his feet as she answered, "A headache that lasts a dozen years is preferable to that monstrosity" she gestured helplessly.

"It's not that bad surely?" Erik patted the top of her neck awkwardly.

…_Love can touch us one time…and last for a lifetime…_

Adriana stopped and looked up at him, "Erik," she said warningly, "This song is worthy of being the fops favourite tune, if he knew it, he would hum it while he does his mandatory five thousand brushes through his hair of a night time. And it is STUCK IN MY HEAD!"

Now she had Erik's curiosity piqued, and that is a dangerous thing when dealing with a Celine Dion song of romantic notions. And not in a tragic horrifying Phantom of the Opera way either, this was straight mush.

"Why don't you sing it out?" he suggested, pulling her away from him to draw her eyes up to his golden orbs, Adriana shook her head rebelliously.

"No," she muttered, leaning into him again

"You've caught my interest, little one, I've a wish to hear this terror that has you dreaming of suicide.

"Nu uh," she shook her head, worming her way into the open triangle of his shirt, it was almost out.

"You can't reach the notes?" Adriana growled incoherently

"I can hit them alright, I sang it at a performance once,"

"If it's so bad, why dost thou think to perform it?"

"I was young, naïve, and stupid, and it was one of the few songs Emma could accompany me on."

"You still are young, naïve and stupid, sing for me."

"Ha, ha, Erik, very funny, and I have no Emma."

"That's never stopped you before."

"Oh shut up would you? I'm not singing the damned thing."

"Yes, you are,"

"No, I'm not"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"YES!"

"NO! …_My heart will go one and on…_Aargh!"

"I'll sing you _Music of the Night_"

"Oh shi-"

"PG-13"

"Since when did you become my mother?"

"That is wrong and strange in more ways than I would care to dwell upon. Sing your song and I will sing for you any song you wish."

"That's blackmail,"

"Why yes, I believe it is, how observant of you,"

"Stop screwing with my head Erik, and start on something else."

"What?" Erik looked at her quizzically, Adriana suddenly thanked her lucky stars the Phantom wasn't a 21st century moron. Though if he was, he wouldn't be half as sexy, she thought…

…_and never let go till were gone…_

"Gah! Fine!" Adriana folded her arms sharply and glared up at him, she opened her mouth and scratched the song out appallingly. "Every night in my dreams, I see you, I hear yo-" Erik clapped a gloved hand over her mouth, "Sing _properly_" he instructed, glaring at her, she glared back and spoke under his hand.

"Hiss ill bet stuch I yore heah doo, oo row"

"I beg your pardon?" Erik removed his hand, she rubbed over her mouth with her fist, still glaring at him.

"This will get stuck in your head too, you know." She repeated, Erik shrugged, letting her go to fold his own arms, "I highly doubt that,"

"I don't," she muttered, "This is on your head," she warned, taking in a breath, she opened her mouth and let the sound pour forth.

"Love was when I loved you, one true time, I hold to…" the words glided over her lips and rebounded through the stone passageway. Her intense dislike of the song hampered her performance, the Phantom noted, but she at least maintained it properly. She stopped singing and stared at him, "Enough?" she pleaded, he nodded curtly, "Very well, I see your point"

"Thank God." She stated clearly, then an evil grin crossed her face, "Your turn."

Erik sighed and rolled his eyes, "Alright," he gave in, motioning to his room, "I assume you will be after accompaniment as well?"

"Of course," she darted into the room and perched on the lid of his coffin excitedly, "Then I want to teach you something new."

Erik sighed and swept off his cloak, he seated himself at the organ and played the intro, then began to sing.

"_Night time, sharpens, _

_Heightens each sensation, _

_Darkness stirs, _

_And wakes imagination._"

Adriana leaned her head back and wept silently at the beauty of Erik's voice. Plus it got rid of the Titanic song!

"_Let your mind start a journey to a strange new world, _

_Leave all thoughts of the life you knew before, _

_Close your eyes let your spirit start to soar… _

_And you'll live as you've never lived before._"

Slowly the song ended and Adriana wiped her eyes on the hem of her skirt, "And people look at me strangely when I say that's my favourite song," she muttered, then slipped off the coffin to hug Erik, "Thankyou" she whispered beside his ear.

"Hmm…Your welcome," he replied, shifting to look at her, "What was it you wanted to teach me?"

"Oh yeah," she jumped back and looked him up and down, "It's called "Something was Missing" from Annie, Dad's sung it before, but I think your voice is suited perfectly for it."

Erik paused and looked up at her for a moment, "Why do I feel like this is all backwards?" he confessed, Adriana grinned at him pertly, "Probably because I know the song and you don't," she replied tartly.


	20. Theatre Wraith

Chapter 20 Theatre Wraith 

**I would like to take a moment to apologise to everyone who got that horrific waste of time stuck in their head after reading the previous chapter. Hands bottles of rum to Cap'n Meg to hand out to everyone in apology No Meg! Hand them out, yes, _hand_. Share Meg…good little Cap'n. And sing the DBCA themesong, it works!**

**Do I have to say this again? Cameo, DBCA peoples! Pertie! You are on my list! So is Blaze, Kooz, Kudokadvakch, Angelofmusic15, RubyMoon2, Donald Simpson (whoever you are, sorry, my email is buggering up) Laivine Rosc-Hend, xLetYourDarkerSideGiveInx, Madame Opera Ghost, Phantomchild199, you've got a really good bit prewritten, so just tell me colour weapon and world, PLEASE? Remember, rating doesn't go up until the cameos are done, and I'm quite happy to keep up the suspense in the meantime. And be warned, I will purposely write new even more suspenseful stuff if you don't give me the info. Newbies? Your welcome too, just check chapter 14, sing the song and send your info to me.**

**Review replies**

**Pertie: Heavy breathing, yes, eventually, but cameo first, and you are still withholding that info I need, I can make you up, and that will be scary...**

**Lady Assassin Moonbeam: Not fond of it, I never liked Titanc, but thanks**

**Bananas in Pajamas: Yay! Welcome, have a bottle of rum and a fop voodoo doll**

**Trisana: THANKYYOU!**

**Cap'n Meg: Sorry, do you have a big bruise?**

**Nixieharpist: WELCOME! And thanks**

**Sapphire-aria: Yay! Prewritten material!**

**A/N: This is one of my favourite chapters, it makes me smile **

Adriana came and read over Erik's shoulder as he put the finishing touches on a letter to Mme Giry, asking that she continue to reinforce the Box 5 rule. With a delicate flick, he signed the letters O.G. in blood red ink.

"Nice handwriting" she commented, he shrugged, "Adequate" he muttered, slipping the note into an envelope and reaching for the sealing wax. Adriana leaned against his desk, the candlelight reflecting in her grey eyes as she watched him press his skull seal to the pool of liquid red wax.

"Now that's depressing," she sighed as the skull symbol stuck and tore from the seal, giving the imprint a pitted and decayed look.

"What is?" Erik asked, blowing out the sealing candle.

"The fact that you have three really cool pseudonyms to scare everyone with, and all I have is an Adibug."

"What the hell is an Adibug?" Erik demanded, Adriana laughed,

"You know those bug things I scrawl on everything?"

"Yes,"

"Those."

"Ah." He looked at her thoughtfully, taking in her wine-dressed form and blonde hair, tied back with a dark red scarf. It puzzled him that she had such a fetish for costumish or dramatic fashions, but he could hardly complain. Besides, she came up with her best revenge ideas while she was playing in her dark clothes. "I suppose the companion of the famed Opera Ghost does need a calling card all her own. What name would you have the ballet rats whisper fearfully, my dear?"

Adriana's face lit up, and she smiled evilly, "Really?" she almost purred, moving a quill before seating herself on a corner of his desk. "Hmm…I don't know. Something spooky I guess?"

"Stage Spook?" Erik suggested, he flinched back under her glare, "And you could become known as Scary Skull Man as well?" she offered sweetly, Erik rolled his eyes,

"That was childish," he told her,

"So was yours" she retorted, folding her arms. "Be serious Erik, this reflects on you too."

"Well," Erik tapped his long fingers on the desk idly to the tune of _Wandering Child_, "What does your name mean?"

"Dark Lady of the Sea," she shrugged, "Not bad, but doesn't really belong on the stage."

"Your right," Erik sighed, "Something ghostly…"

"And to do with the stage," Adriana cut in,

"And the stage," he nodded, "Let's see; Stage, music, song, notes, cloaks…"

Adriana joined in, "Phantress, spirit, ethereal, ghost, oh, can't use that, roses, darkness…"

"Drama…"

"Ghoul…"

"Play…"

"Spectre…"

"Black…"

"Phantom…"

"That's me,"

"Sorry,"

"Stage…"

"Demon…Hey that's not bad,""

"Perhaps, not quite though. Melody…"

"Damn, okay…Mistress?"

"Night…"

"Vision…Oh that's just stupid! What about Fiend?"

"Dark…"

"Apparition, no, that's too long, and aren't we getting off topic?"

"Fine, Oeuvre…"

"Presence…Hang on, what's Oeuvre mean?"

"Opera composition"

"Oh, pretty."

"You like it?"

"Don't think I could spell it."

"All you have to write is O.P."

"You can't write it either? I don't know, it doesn't really reflect me, it sounds more like a name on making this incredibly difficult, you know."

"Gimme a break! You can't even spell Opera Ghost can you? No wonder you always signed yourself O.G."

"Did you want my help or not?"

"Sorry, Geez, touchy"

"Apology accepted, Playhouse"

"Girl, wait, that sounds wrong!"

_Honestly! _

Silver and green glittering writing began to engrave itself in mid air. Erik and Adriana both stared.

"Who's doing that?"

"How would I know?"

_It's the Authoress (duh) Will you two get on with it? My computer thesaurus is running dry, and I'm running out of patience!_

"Oh, sorry,"

"My sincere condolences."

Whatever, just chose a name 

"Say please"

Don't start with me 

"Somebody needs some chocolate"

What did I just write? 

"Okay, okay, Erik?"

"Theatre?"

"Wraith?"

"Theatre Wraith? That's good"

"Mm, I like it,"

_Great, it's about time._

"Excellent" Erik reached for his quill and a sheet of heavy parchment. With careful strokes, red ink flowed from his hand until a beautifully inscribed _Theatre Wraith_ was written on the yellow sheet. "For you, my dear," he said, handing Adriana the page. She looked at her new alias with a grin. "Thankyou Erik," she smiled, then with a dark laugh, flung herself at Erik and hugged him tightly.

"The Opera Ghost and the Theatre Wraith," she giggled, as Erik blushed, trying to disentangle himself without success from the very determined blonde phangirl. "Managers beware."

Authoress: Meg, why is the rum gone?


	21. Ode to joy and a drama queen

Chapter 21 Ode To Joy 

Ode to Joy is written by The Lads, a Christian rock band.

I have over 100 reviews! (hands out pavlova and chocolate ripple cake)

Review Replies

Reltistic: Welcome! I've been a fan of your fic for a while! Heh, Darth on the cereal box, he was quite a good conversationalist actually

Bananas in Pajamas: Its ADRIANA! Ok sorry, got that out of my system -twitch I love writing these two's dialogue, it works so well! Oh, and here is your update!

Angel of Mystery: THANKYOU! Welcome!

Morningsideforlife: Goodie! Another reviewer! Welcome!

Kissofdarkness: Ta! Nope! You gots it all!

Cap'n Meg:...sober up would you?

MetalMyersJason: joins in singing. Sorry, (hands out more rum)

Sapphire-aria: Um...I'm trying to think where I have an adibug posted, I'll put one on deviantart and tell you when its up. Anyway, the origin of the Adibug is that my nickname is Adi, and I only permit Erik to call me Adriana (no one ever spells it right!) An Adibug is a caricature ladybird drawn in 2D and with three little legs, a big lower case a is the head and feelers, and the di is in the shell, ill get you one eventually, I promise (its also copyright to me and no one else may use it!)

Spunky-hyper-girl: No! You can be a duchess, you can be anything you want! I was just lazy and wrote only a sample of positions, be whoever you want to be!

And a short note, This is chapter 21, cameo chapter is at the moment a rough chapter 24, you have 4 days people before it is finalised and I edit it properly! And I go back to school in 2 so it might be late but I better get a wriggle on! And so do you if I don't have your info!

Adriana hummed a light tune as she began to brush her hair, she had almost forgotten it, but for a random dream last night. (unfortunately, it wasn't my good dream, if you read the Healer, you'll know what I'm on about...if not, oh well).

"_I sing for joy…that you are in my life_" she sang softly, then stopped, coughed and started again, "_I sing for_…no! Ugh!" she yanked the brush through her hair. Songs like this needed to be sung loudly, her puny attempts wouldn't work unless she got her stomach under the notes. Dropping the brush, she strode to the edge of the lake, where the acoustics were best. With a pirouette for good luck, she shook her hair back and took a deep breath and opened her mouth.

"I _sing for joy…_

_That you are in my life._

_And your love…_

_It covers me, yeah…_

_And I feel…_

_The rushing of your life_

_As your river…_

_It flows all over me again…"_

Adriana grinned and began to dance, kicking and spinning. She had forgotten how good it felt to sing. She didn't like singing while Erik was around, she didn't want him hearing her struggle for the notes too high for her alto range, but this song suited her perfectly. Returning to the chorus, she modified the words slightly.

"_I sing for joy…_

_That you are in my life._

_And your song…_

_It covers me…yeah_"

"What are you singing?" she hadn't heard Erik come up behind her, immediately she gulped down the rest of the words and turned to face him with her eyes downcast.

"Just something," she mumbled, damn, he wasn't supposed to have heard her.

"Something?" Erik echoed knowingly, "Come child, I know you weren't singing because you were bored, what was that song?"

"Ode to Joy," Adriana replied shortly, Erik raised an eyebrow,

"Indeed?" he asked silkily. Adriana batted her eyelashes at him,

"Would I lie to you?" she asked innocently, Erik laughed.

"I doubt you have spoken an honest word in your life, my dear," Adriana grinned,

"Everyone has their talents," she replied modestly, Erik laughed and handed her a package of quills and some parchment.

"I believe you asked for these?" he said, as her face lit up,

"Oh wonderful! Thankyou!" she exclaimed,

"You're welcome" he replied, "I'll be in my room if you need me."

"Righto," she settled herself on the couch with her green notebook as Erik disappeared into the passage. Soon she heard the stunning notes of his organ as he began to play, and choosing a quill, happily started copying out her poems, adding borders and pictures as she transformed her appalling shorthand into flowing calligraphy.

An hour or so later, Erik came storming out of his room, muttering curses under his breath as he strutted around in indignation.

"Stupid…awful…damned melody…wont come right…chorus wrong…"

Adriana looked up from her work, adding the final touches to a black swirling border, an angrily kicked pillow came flying towards her and she dropped her quill, spilling ink onto a fresh sheet of parchment she had just drawn the heading on. "Oh Erik," she sighed,

"What?" he snapped irritably, she sighed again watching his insulted form stalking back and forth with dramatic swishes of his cloak, she rolled her eyes.

"Never mind, I found an old storeroom with plenty of crockery hidden away."

"What has that got to do with anything?" he rounded on her, she shrugged.

"Well I thought maybe if you went and smashed a few dozen plates you might feel better." Erik stared at her.

"Isn't that a more womanly pastime?" he asked, stopping to look down at her as his cloak whispered about his shoulders, Adriana snorted,

"Well you're acting like enough of a drama queen to merit it."

"I beg your pardon, I am not!" he tossed his cloak back melodramatically, Adriana rolled her eyes.

"Yes, you are. Carlotta had better look to her tail feathers, you'll dethrone her any day now." She stated, turning back to her work, Erik groaned.

"Please don't mention that squawking crow to me, its bad enough she's singing tonight."

"That reminds me," Adriana looked up at him again, "What would happen if she wasn't going to sing?"

"I'd fall to my knees and thank whichever divinity caused such a glorious miracle." He stated, Adriana grinned, "Your welcome," she said.

"You!"

"Silly girl let her ears close over, Andiamo has to re-pierce them tonight."

"And this will stop her parading that dreadful voice of hers around?"

"No but the little powder I slipped into the alcohol their using to sterilise the needle will have her tearing off her soon to be elephantine ears for the next week." Erik considered this thoughtfully.

"What an extraordinarily delicious idea," he smiled darkly, Adriana's expression matched his own.

"I rather thought so, would you care to come watch the show?"

Erik spread his hands helplessly, "How can I resist?"

Together the two dark shadows stole through the corridors of Erik's lair and up to the peephole set high in Carlotta's dressing room.

"Oh good, its about to start." Adriana whispered,

"How can you tell?" Erik replied silently,

"Ualdo's cutting up the apple," Adriana motioned to the fat, red-faced woman with a flick of her fingers.

"What's the apple got to do with it?" Erik asked, Adriana shot him an amused look, "You've never taken part in a piercing before, have you?" Erik shook his head,

"Certainly not"

Adriana grinned, "It goes like this" she said, "You press a piece of ice to your ear until it goes numb, then you dip a sharp needle in rubbing alcohol and hold it over a flame. Then you shove the red-hot pin through your ear and into the piece of apple waiting on the other side." She paused thoughtfully, "There's usually a lot of screaming and yelling involved too," she added.

Erik was staring from her to Ualdo in horror, "And you do this why?"

"Hey, beauty is pain," she shrugged, Erik shuddered,

"And you have had this done?" Adriana nodded,

"Well my procedure was a little different, but approximately, yes, when I was nine." She brushed her hair back to reveal the little dragons she kept in her ears on wire hooks, she slid the hook out, then in again, "See? Easy."

Erik gently lifted the earring and touched her earlobe gently, "Astonishing," he murmured. Adriana had to remind herself to keep breathing.

"Oh look!" she whispered, before she fainted (and I am _not_ one to faint) "Here she comes!"


	22. Earning my salary

Chapter 22

Earning my Salary

Guys, this is my very last day of school holidays, so...no more chapter a day postings, sorry! Actually I have one or two more prewritten chapters, but I have a SAC on my very first week back and haven't done half my holiday homework! But I will try, and you know what makes me try harder, reviews!

**Review Replies!**

**Masked Grace: Yeah! Hugh Baby! Mmm...Van Helsing,I want his coat...and the monk, go David Wenam (or however you spell it)**

**Cap'n Meg: No Meg, cameos are in mirror takes rum away**

**Angel of mystery: Here it is here it is here it is!**

**MetalMyersJason: Heh, Carlotta is in a lotta pain right now...okay that was lame.**

**Pertie: Bleah, school, waste of time updates are coming!**

**IflyNAVY: Patience is a virtue (whoever said I was virtuous) Okay, Cameo chapter is nearly done, nearly! God there's a lot of it! 12 frickin pages long already! I had to add a pause for intermission with adbreaks and everything!**

**Asingledarkcrimsonrose: No! You're in the cameo! I wrote you in quite nicely, sending you hugs and black ribboned roses to keep you going.**

**BiP: All is forgiven,hands her a lolly banana, I'm addicted Want to be in the cameo? **

"Erik?" Adriana called from the Louis-Philippe room,

"Yes…" he imitated her begging tone, the newly titled Theatre Wraith laughed, "Are you doing anything special today?"

"What do you want?" he asked in a flat, unfriendly tone.

"All you need to do is press a button for me," she pleaded, her voice overlapped with the jingling of costume jewellery.

"Press a button?"

"Yes, press a button, on my CD player, in, oh…an hour, or whenever it is the cast is likely to pause for a break."

"What are you up to?" he asked suspiciously, pushing open the door, Adriana turned in a whirl of dark colours and flying skirts, pulling on the last of a few dozen silver bracelets. "I thought it was time I started earning my salary," she paused, allowing her skirts to settle, "Figuratively speaking of course."

"Of…What are you _wearing!_" Erik slammed the door shut, finally taking in her appearance, Adriana raised her eyebrows, "Uh, my clothes?"

"Those, mademoiselle, do not qualify as clothes. They would not even qualify as undergarments!" Erik glared at her full figure as Adriana put her hands on her hips, "This coming from a man who has spent the better part of the last several years watching chorus girls prancing around in next to nothing? If I didn't know any better, I'd think you almost sounded protective of me Erik." She folded her arms and glared back at him stonily.

"You are not going out like that," he stated, Adriana rolled her eyes, "You sound like my father,"

"First your mother, now your father, what am I to be next, your aunt?"

"You could be my lover," Adriana muttered at the back of her throat,

"I what?" a red blush flew to Erik's cheeks, Adriana looked embarrassed, "Uh, I probably shouldn't have said that."

"Agreed,"

"Actions speak louder than words anyway…ANYWAY, the whole mask and cloak thing was already taken, so I had to come up with something new."

"This is your idea of new?"

The outfit in question had been Adriana's secret project in the costume rooms for several days, she was quite proud of it actually. Made of black crushed velvet that shifted from black to pearly grey in the candlelight, it was a simple dress that crossed over at her back in wide straps and ran fine red lacing down the back panels. A pixie skirt with eight sharp points that branched out at her knees and fell to mid calf graced her long legs, and the short square-cut body was embroidered with a Celtic trinity (just cos they look cool) in deep scarlet thread. She tossed her straight hair, the front two sections of which had been braided into two little plaits to meet at the back, over her shoulder and shook her arms experimentally to hear her bracelets jangle. "At least I'm not a paddle pop stick half dressed in this season's latest skankwear," she replied cryptically, lifting a black gossamer veil to pin to her hair. It fell across the front of her face, a half-inch below her eyes to half conceal a smirk of sheer femininity and a You-know-and-I-know-I-look-hot look.

"You realise that every drunken stagehand will be ogling down the front of your dress the whole time and wont take in a single thing you say," Erik remarked, determined not to give up without a fight. Adriana just laughed, shrugging her scandalously bare shoulders, "It's not like it was any different for the ballet rats with you as the mysterious, intriguing Opera Ghost, who left red roses and caused such spectacles to occur as Carlotta losing her voice." She retorted evenly, stepping over to the bed to lift something from the sheets, "Would you like to see my calling card?"

"Your calling card? Your taking this too incredibly far, I can't believe…did you make this?"

"Yahun, took me ages to get the initials right so be careful okay?" Adriana handed Erik the black quill, with vibrant red glitter spelling the letters _T.W._ on the feather. "Where did you get the…?"

"The Smiggle Pen? Came in my bag," (Have you got a Smiggle?)

"Interesting, what possessed you to chose a feather?" Erik was turning the quill over in his fingers, admiring the glitter in the light. Adriana shrugged, taking a handful from the bed to slide them into her heavy silver cuffs set below the jangling bracelets so they fanned out above her fingers. "I tried a white butterfly first, but they were too fragile, then I found a few trinities, like this one," she tapped her emblem on her chest with a feather, "But they were too big, and I only found about 20, then I found a heap of feathers and tried them, and tada!" she grinned at him from beneath her veil, striking a dancers pose as her kohl-lined eyes sparked mischief. "Now will you help me?" Erik sighed, knowing there was no way he could win this fight, "Very well," he surrendered, "What would you have me do?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A strange echoic melody began to play around the Opera house, a simple piano refrain. It was soon overlapped by a pounding drum and distorted guitar. A red silken chord snaked down from the rafters above and slither onto the stage. The managers and Carlotta drew closer, looking up into the darkness, Firmin opened his mouth to shout for the stagehands, but Adriana opened her mouth and began to sing. She smiled at Erik's shocked gaze as the melody poured forth from the back of her throat, giving the song an ethereal, almost metallic sound.

"_You don't remember me but I remember you  
I lie awake and tried so hard not to think of you  
But who can decide what they dream  
And dream I do_"

The grasped the rope and wrapped one leg around it, and began slowly lowering herself to the floor as the chorus started.

"_I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to fond you  
I have to be with you  
To live, to breathe  
You're taking over me_"

She reached the floor and spun her black clad frame once before spinning out onto the floor and face to face with the managers, dropping the rope. From above, Erik hurriedly gathered the cord before some curious stagehand got too close. "Oh God, not again" Firmin muttered, "Shh!" Andre hissed as Adriana, with all the grace and poise of a cat, drew closer, still singing.

"_Have you forgotten all I know?  
And all we had?  
You saw me mourning my love for you  
And touched my hand_"

She glanced at Erik, hidden above in the shadows, drawing her arms up to drop them in a slow pirouette. "_I knew you loved me then_"

Catlike, she stalked around the big names of the Opera Populaire, purring the next chorus she slunk around the ballet rats, who drew away fearfully, and danced past the stagehands, of whom not too many ogled down the front of her dress.

"_I believe in you_

_I gave up everything just to find you_

_I have to be with you_

_To live, to breathe_

_You're taking over me_"

She spun her way back to the managers again, lifting her feet high as she walked towards them hands moving an intricate dance all on their own that the Opera cast thought must be some sort of ritualistic spell to doom them all, when in fact, it was just Adriana randomly moving her arms (but there's no need to tell them that, now is there?).

"_I look in the mirror and see your face_

_If I look deep enough so many things inside that_

_Are just like you are taking over_"

She stopped with a flourish in front of the managers and Carlotta, raising an arm dramatically, Erik quickly pressed the stop button and leaned over the railing to watch.

"Who-who are you?" Andre gasped as Carlotta drew herself up angrily,

"Shi? Shi is notting! A try hard Opera Ghost copycatto!" she stormed, tossing her hair back, then remembering the state of her ears, pushed it forward again.

"The Phantress of the Opera?" Firmin tried to joke, his voice died off as Adriana turned her grey eyes on him, "Madame's, Monsieur's," she stated slowly, clearly, turning to encompass them all in her gaze, "I bid you welcome,"

"Bid us welcome?" Firmin echoed, shocked, "Who do you think you are? The new Opera Ghost?"

"I am his greatest pupil" she answered, trying very hard not to copy Madame Giry's accent, for some reason, she had the uncontrollable urge to Europeanise her voice. "Ladies and gentlemen, you made a mistake in crossing my master, do not make the same error with me."

She was playing it for all it was worth, Erik noted from the shadows above, he could see it in her eyes she was having the time of her life. He sighed, missing the good old days of threatening notes and scaring the ballet rats. Then he grinned, as an idea crossed his mind. Stowing the CD player into a hollow hideaway box, he slipped off into the shadows as Adriana began to speak again.

"My demands for now, good sirs, are few, my master has asked for his salary, and of course, Box Five, for myself? I would suggest hiring a diva with talent, rather than one who relies on the use of overdone costumes to make her way on the stage. And I would suggest these simple requests are met soon." A smile flickered beneath the black gauze covering her face The managers were on the verge of apoplexy over the veiled threat, incidentally coming from a veiled threat herself, and Carlotta looked like she wanted to kill something, preferably by bashing it, or her, to death with her throat spray bottle.

"And who makes these demands?" Madame Giry asked, tapping her cane on the stage floor, her face carefully blank, though her eyes were worried, and faintly curious, Adriana turned and swept a low curtsey to the ballet mistress.

"Madame," she murmured, "The Theatre Wraith does!"

She leapt away from the group that had been closing on her and danced across the stage, beginning a chant that sent chills up the managers spines.

"I warn you here I warn you now  
That my presence is no game  
You would do well to heed my call  
If long life is your aim.

For Hell sent you a wraith  
That can be seen but can't be caught  
And Death sent you his demon  
Who can fight but can't be fought

You should have paid attention Sirs  
You should have listened good Madame's  
The Phantom's was a simple wish  
Compared to my demands

Now listen well to my commands  
Else all will end in tears  
The Opera Ghost has taught me well  
The Theatre Wraith is here!"

Then she was gone as a masked Phantom swept down from the flies and landing beside her, he offered his hand, his burning eyes raking the crowd of shocked performers. The Theatre Wraith accepted with a swish of black velvet and cast her own gaze over the ballet rats and divas. Then they vanished in a cloud of shimmering mist and flame, leaving only a red rose tied with a black ribbon, and a feather bearing the initials _T.W._ lying in the space they had just been.

A/N: Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! That was fun!

Erik: Took you bloody well long enough to write it

Authoress: Oh shut up, you had just as much fun as I did.

Erik: That's not true!

Authoress: Yes it is.

Erik: Well…maybe a little…


	23. A random interlude of no real meaning

Chapter 23 A random interlude of no real meaning (until the end)

For all those waiting for Erik and Adriana to get together…it doesn't happen here (Ha! Gotcha!) But something else does…dun dun dun!

Authoress: Erik, have you been playing on the foyer stairs again?

Erik: _Hides Red Death mask_ No…

Pertie…this one's for you. (just cos I love to torture!)

Lady Fae: Okay, soon, hehe, love to torture unsuspecting managers, they squeal so delightfully

Domonique Vida: G'day, and glad your enjoying.

Asingledarkcrimsonrose: Yeah, I recite poetry to my friends just to piss them off, its one of my favourite pastimes

Angel of mystery: Not long, I had the last three verses done within one rendition of Taking Over Me, which has always struck me as fitting perfectly with the Phantom, the last one I had to come up with took a little longer as I had writers (or poets) block.

Lair Lover: Heh, me too! Just let me get around school, work, dancing, more school, uh, more school and my other 4 simultaneous fics first, but I'll try

Nixieharpist: Yay! Thankyou

Tathiela: Thanks and welcome!

Kudokadvakch: Thanks blossom! (don't ask me why I just called you that) Wheeeeee! O.G. and T.W. Forever!

Kissofdarkness: don't ask, gah! Getting there, slowly, just writing lots of descriptions and explanations, taking forever!

MetalMyersJason: Yes, theatrical is a word, and a very good one too. Screw the past, LIVE FOR THE DAY!

Pertie: Weeelcome! Do you have any aversions to Buffy or LOTR or whichever world you want? I needs to know nowsies!

Nightshadesister-01: (hyperventilates) YOU GET A MASQUE DEB? Gah! I manipulated ours into drapes and candles, worked quite well, anyway, just keep reminding yourself "Christine in white during music of the night (hey that rhymes) Christine in white when she has the Phantom singing to her and roving his hands all over her body –shivers delightedly- hang on…YOU GET A TANGO TOO? Btw, the dress described at the start is my actual deb, uh presentation ball (picky teachers) dress, I love it! Cameo, you are in, but tell me, do you prefer your own fic or the real LOTR? Just tell me cloak lining colour, weapon of choice (every time I type that, I get the WIN song in my head, its our jazz too) position, Princess? Catchphrases and whatnot, its all there in a previous chapter and dump it in your next review…man, and you thought you babbled, Send me pictures of your deb too! I wanna see!

Bananas in Pajamas: -accepts taffies- Mmm… cameo deal is in a previous chapter, just read Nightshadesister-01's reply above and same deal.

The Phantess: Thankyou thankyou!

IflyNAVY: Thankhs, anytinge for you dharling!

Cap'n Meg: Smiggles are short glittery pens that coe in all shaps and sizes, think the Bertie Bots Every Flavour Beanz but in stationary form, its an in joke in Psychology. Heh, yeah, southern hemisphere, school sucks

Reltistic: -joins in dancing- Please don't explain, I already know. My cat cought her first mouse yesterday! I'm so proud! (cries)

Blaze-Logan Lover: Cameo deal, just dump your info that I requesed back in chapter 14 in your next review and I can finish, that's all you need to know for now.

Masked Grace: "Oh god…not again!" Whee! You can just picture them saying it cant you? Inspiration! Hooray!

Adriana tossed and turned irritably. It had been eleven when she had left Erik at his organ, still trying to compose, it was now three am and she was yet to fall asleep.  
The bed itself was fine, the ornate swan was surprisingly comfortable and the red velvet blankets were warm and snugglable (is that a word? Oh well, it is now. Sounds kinda like a Care-Bear name though…Argh! Get it away from me!…

…I have a Care-Bare phobia okay?)

With a groan of exasperation, Adriana flung head back and kicked off her blankets. Swinging her legs over she stood and stretched her arms up until her spine cracked. Muttering random grumblings about being tired but unable to sleep, the Theatre Wraith jumped from rug to rug and petticoats left strewn across the floor and entered the bathroom.

A thin layer of ice had formed in her washbasin, which she snapped with a flick of her fingernails. Dipping fingers into the cold water she lifted a shard of the crystalline water and held it up to a cleverly contrived beam of moonlight fractured down through the five levels of Under-stage that lit the room. Admiring as the cracks in the light lit up like ghostly veins. Then she shrugged and popped the sharp ice into her mouth, allowing her warm tongue to melt the frozen splinter. (Now why does that strike me as faintly erotic?) She thought, glancing in the organ's direction, (Hmm…)

Shaking the thoughts from her head, she slipped almost healed hands into the basing and scooped up the icy water to splash onto her face.

"Bloody Hell!" she cursed as the cold hit her eyes then her temples, sending a brain freeze right to her head. Resisting the urge to scream she stood there, head tilted back and droplets trickling through her hair until the pain passed. Grabbing a rough towel she scrubbed at her face and walked back into the Louis-Philippe room.

She looked at the bed, briefly considering taking a dive onto the scarlet sheets, then shook her head. Knowing her, she'd probably knock herself out on a tail feather (though it would get her to sleep). Instead she turned and flopped backwards, falling with a satisfying _thump_ onto the sheets. Casting a light blanket over her waist, she lay on her back, one arm stretched up so that her fingers brushed against the cold sculpted feathers. She turned her head to hear if Erik was still punishing himself over his music.

She couldn't hear any notes being played, or even the faint scratching of quill on parchment as Erik recorded his ideas, he must have gone to bed, or coffin. Adriana sighed in frustration, (You know your in trouble when the insomniac can sleep while you cant even manage ten minutes) she thought, closing her eyes.

(Sleep!) She urged herself, (Come on, you know you need it, now sleep dammit!)

The door opened a crack and Erik looked in, he had heard his young companion tossing and turning from his organ, feeling concerned, he decided to check she was alright. Stepping inside the room he found her sprawled on her bed, breathing regularly, (she was up to trying the meditation trick by now). He smiled fondly, crossing the room to lift another blanket thrown carelessly over the side of the bed to cover her properly.

Several strands of dark blonde hair had fallen over her face and he brushed them back gently, noting the damp stains left from her midnight wash. He leaned in closer to whisper a soft "Goodnight" in her ear.

Adriana had heard the door open, but didn't bother opening her eyes. Who else would be down here? Let alone try to wake…no, make that "wake" her? She felt the blanket settle over her and her toes curled slightly in pleasure as Erik tucked her hair behind her ear. Mmm…he had gorgeous hands…

She felt his cool breath on her cheek and still with her eyes closed, turned her head just as Erik was leaning in…

Their lips brushed with the lightest of kisses, but with a shock that was enough to wake the dead. (Yes, Erik had been playing on the wool carpet…Ah, the wonders of static electricity). Warmth rushed down both their bodies, making them both dizzy.

Erik froze, then retreated back to the door, staring at Adriana all the while. The Theatre Wraith, however, settled back and sighed happily. Erik fumbled for the door handle behind him, one hand clapped over his mouth. He slipped out the door, remembering at the last second not to slam it shut and wake the sleeping Adriana, then bolted for his own room.

Adriana lay still as the door clicked shut, she opened her eyes to the darkness in ecstasy.

"Gotcha" she whispered in delight, then rolling over, finally fell straight into sleep.


	24. Crossing blades with a Phantom

Chapter 24 

Boredom is a terrible thing

**Ooh! Two chapters in one day! I'm spoiling you all!**

**Spunky-hyper-girl: (sings) C is for cookie, that's good enough for me! Um, short answer, no, got sidetracked and had to add more stuff, cameo is now chapter 27 (I hope)**

**Nightshadesister-01: Hey half a tango is better than no tango at all. Heh heh, images...**

**BiP: Dammit! You got that song in my head too now damn you! Heh, sexual healing, why do I have a sudden mental image of Gerik lying in a beanbag humming that while stroking my hair? -shakes head- hmm...don't know. **

**IflyNavy: Kisses are goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooduh!**

**Reltistic: You're welcome (all together now) awwwwwwwwww...**

**Domonique Vida: Believe it or not, the head turn was completely unintentional, she was actually turning to talk to him, but hey! Ya gotta take the good with the bad now dontcha?**

**Cap'n Meg: Cloak song, I like it, -hands Meg more rum-**

**Lady Fae: Thankyou, thankyou! Bows and blows kisses, more mischief will appear soon**

Two days later…

Erik?" Adriana called as she stepped off the gondola, returning from a successful little spooking, "Oh Monsieur Le Fantômee?"

"Yes?" said French ghost replied from his organ, where he was testing the notes "What is it now?"

Adriana slipped around behind him and winced as a sour note snagged in her ears, "That was out," she said, unpinning her veil and tucking it into a pocket.

"I know," Erik muttered, reaching out to touch the strings, he licked his twisted lips nervously as she drew closer. Dammit! He still couldn't get the strawberry lip-gloss taste out of his mouth! He turned as something occurred to him, "I thought you were musically illiterate, little one, how could you tell the note was flat?" Adriana shrugged, shaking herself out of her black jacket and revealing her corset and chemise, Erik hissed a curse and looked away. "Oh grow up," he heard her mutter as she wrapped a shawl around her bare shoulders, "It's about the only thing I can tell about music, we had an extremely out of tune piano at home and it sounded exactly like that."

"Hmm…" Erik turned back to his work, deliberately trying to ignore her. _Go away you damned girl!_ One part of his mind raged, _Don't you know what you're doing to me!_  
**Not that you mind** another part argued quietly, Erik hurriedly crushed the thought. No. "Where have you been?" he asked, changing the subject from his own rather confused thoughts.

"Toying with the managers, what else?" she replied, twisting and stretching her legs to hear the joints pop, Erik raised his eyebrows "Again?" he asked, "That's the fourth time in two days, I suppose the costumes department has finally lost its charm."

"Fifth time, actually," she answered, bending to touch her toes, "I slipped a pair of huntsman's into their cigar case last night when I couldn't sleep, and I just hid a pair of skeletons behind their office curtains. And no, but I can only get into the costumes at night, and unfortunately for me, I don't have glow-in-the-dark eyes to see with."

"Where did you get those?" Erik asked, watching in amazement as she did something rather uncomfortable looking with her arms.

"Props department," she shrugged, pulling her slipping ribbon out of her hair before it fell and she lost it, and scruffing her fingers through her hair.

"Cheap tricks," Erik scoffed, Adriana sighed, "Please Erik, I'm trying to get things across the them on a level their limited brains can comprehend, however poorly." She tossed her alarmingly tangled hair over one shoulder defiantly, "I do have to admit it is getting a little boring"

"No!" Erik exclaimed in a mock horror tone. "Whatever will you do?"

"Good question," she replied, then her eyes lit up, "Actually, now that I think of it…"

"You mean you can actually string two coherent thoughts together?" his sarcastic side was reasserting itself.

"Ye-es, I know it's hard for someone with such limited intelligence as yourself to comprehend such a feat, but I do hold that ability."

Erik gaped at her, did she just call him stupid? No one spoke to him like that!

**Oh get over it** that little voice in his head told him, **She could and does, and don't pretend you're not enjoying the conversation. **Oh shut up, he thought back,  
"Touché" he grumbled, "What were you thinking?"

"I've forgotten" she replied glumly, "Don't distract me like that" Erik sniggered, "Oh wait! Now I remember!" she clapped her hands, "Will you teach me to fence?"

"Will I what? No!" he exclaimed turning back to his organ. Adriana put her hands on her hips, "Why not?" she demanded.

"Because you are a girl!" he retorted angrily, folding his arms, Adriana tossed off her shawl and stormed around to face him, "That's no excuse Erik, and you know it!" Erik twisted away from her angry glare and stared resolutely ahead into the wall, "There are some things that no properly bred young lady should know about!"

"Oh but haunting an opera house is perfectly acceptable," she retorted sarcastically.

"Look you damned woman!" Erik shouted, leaping up and spinning around to face her, she raised her eyebrows at his mask, "Oh gosh, I've gone from a little one, to a girl, to a lady, to a woman all in the space of one conversation, my lord I've grown up fast." As she said this she was moving across the room and around to behind a red divan. Erik stared at her, "Where are you going?"

"Nowhere" she answered, "I just felt the need to get at least one piece of furniture between me and your lasso."

Erik smirked in reply, and with a superhuman leap, jumped over from the organ and landed beside her, Adriana looked up at him, her eyes wide in her pale face, "Oh…eep."

"Indeed," Erik replied silkily, stepping away from her "Why do you want to learn?"

"Obvious answer? Torture the fop. Not so obvious answer? I've been wanting to learn for years, but no one ever lets me near anything sharp or pointy," she sighed in mock depression, then looked up at him with big cats innocence eyes (different from puppy dog eyes in that you absolutely know that if you decline, they'll do whatever's been banned anyway.) "Please Erik? You're my last hope?"

Erik folded his arms, his resolve weakening, but determined to make it a good fight, "Why should I help you?"

Adriana's answering grin was vicious, "Because if you don't I'll spend the next three days following you around and singing _All I ask of you _off key"

"You wouldn't," Erik glared, **She would** the little voice piped up again. (If I teach her will this shut you up too?) He asked silently, **Possibly,** the voice answered, **for a while anyway**. Erik groaned, good enough. "Wait here" he ordered, crossing with a swirl of cloak into the dark passage to enter his room, Adriana grinned in triumph.

Inside his room, Erik rummaged through the bottom of his wardrobe, seeking his skull hilted sword and another plainer, older one he kept there. In his mind he silently puzzled over Adriana. Why was he putting up with her? What in God's name was she doing apparently _enjoying_ herself down here with him? Who was she, who was she really? And most importantly, did she remember what happened two nights ago?  
The first one was easily answered, he needed, he craved, human contact, of any kind, the rest, he just shook his head in frustration, finally retrieving the second rapier.  
**You could ask** the voice was back again.  
I thought you'd gone! Erik thought,  
**Not a chance, ask her, you might even learn something you like.**  
"Not a snowballs chance in Hell." He muttered, Adriana used the phrase often, and he found it rather satisfying in a twisted kind of way. Something about the way the declaration brought to mind a tiny little slushball pleading for mercy on a red-hot pillar while fires raged all around "I'm melting! I'm meltiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnggggggggggggg!" appealed to him.

With a chuckle he left his room and walked out to find Adriana pushing a last chair off to one side to leave a clear space to practise. She had abandoned her shawl and tied her hair back in the ribbon again, a few stray hairs falling about her face.

"Ahem" Erik's cough interrupted her and she turned, a grin lighting her face as Erik held out the second rapier. "Oh goodie!" she exclaimed, pulling the sword from its sheath, her face blanched a little at the silvery metal, she had been expecting wood to start with, but shrugged and pulled the blade out, admiring the glow in the candles.

"Shall we begin?" Erik called her back to the present (or past).

"Of course," she answered with a debonair bow, sweeping her sword to the side, Erik resisted the urge to roll his eyes, oh what the hell, he did it anyway.

"Stance," he ordered, "feet spread, face your opponent, don't get down your guard for the sake of posturing" Adriana nodded and imitated his position, spreading her feet and holding her blade low but ready, "Good" Erik approved, "Now block," he lifted his blade, Adriana followed suit, "Step," they both stepped one foot over the other, "And strike, no keep your arm higher, higher, that's better." The blade swept down with a whistle, "Very good," he walked behind her and pressed a hand to her lower back, and one against her shoulders, straightening her posture, "Now against me, Block, step, strike," he faced her, sweeping off his cloak expertly and stripping off his jacket to toss it carelessly onto the closest chair. (Authoress swoons at mental image), Adrian took a moment to admire Erik with his shirt half unbuttoned and stood in position, "Begin."

Strike…step…block

Strike…step…block

Strike…step…block

They continued on for the better part of an hour, changing halfway for Adriana to practise blocking then striking. By the end of an hour and a half they were both panting (see Pertie, there's your heavy breathing) and Erik's face and torso glistened with sweat, (excuse me while I go take a cold shower after that mental image…okay I'm back), his shirt sticking to his back and Adriana's hair had fallen loose from her ribbon for the fourth time. "Enough," he finally commanded, stepping back and bowing to her, she did the same, "Thankyou," he shrugged with cold indifference, "It stopped you badgering me," Hurt flickered in her eyes and she threw a pillow at him, he ducked and raised an eyebrow, "If you want lessons in pillow fighting, I would suggest you seek out the ballet rats, mademoiselle, not me." Adriana glared at him, "I am perfectly competent in pillow fights thankyou very much," she retorted, trying a few practise swings at an imaginary opponent. Her left side was left open and Erik slid in to catch her blade with his own, she spun under him and twisted her blade with his, catching him off guard. He caught her arm as it rose over his head, his own blade still tangled with hers. Adriana stared up at him, pressed against his lean body, dripping with sweat, her neck cradled by his encircling arm. He looked down at her in reply, still panting slightly as he blinked sweat from his eyes. With a sharp twist he pulled his blade free and released her, she stepped back, sliding her rapier back into its sheath, Erik sighed, silently reprimanding himself for getting too carried away, "You did well, my Theatre Wraith, you should be proud. Practise every day and you will make yourself a worthy opponent." He sheathed his own weapon and whispered silently into the kitchen in search of a drink, as Adriana, unseen behind him, did an "Oh what a feeling Toyota" leap into the air in victory. (Terribly clichéd, but I just couldn't delete it).


	25. A present

Chapter 24 A Present 

**The Mega-Doomer: No! Not pink! Anything but pink!**

**Lady Assassin Moonbeam: Thankyou! And I want more Murderer's delight soon!**

**Nightshadesister-01: I'll work on it...Hm..Could have chosen Erik/The voice off all my dreams/ Instead I'm stuck with hair boy/Whose shampoo is his fav toy...heh, slushball. Images...drool**

**Reltistic: Nah, Erik's not schitzo, It was just to tempting to resist giving him little angels and devils to sit on his shoulders, I may do that later. Die Fop Scum Die!**

**Kooz: Soon, I promise, just wait**

**Muirgen258: I love cookies! -Eats them and goes off on a sugar high singing the cloak song with Meg-**

**IflyNavy: I wonder if you put Erik in a cold shower he would heat the water for you?... Is your Dad freaked out that an obsessed 18 year old in love with a legend and figment of someone's imagination is advertising for him?**

**Sapphire-aria: Oh, thanks for that, I have abysmal typing skills, heh "Prepare for the fight scene!" (Robin hood men in tights)**

**Asingledarkcrimsonrose: Pant, pant**

**Angel of mystery: -hands tissue out to wipe off drool, and I did fall out of my chair!**

**MetalMyersJason: Me too! Sigh, no one understands**

**Kissofdarkness: What can I say? I enjoy making people smile!**

**Spunky-hyper-girl: Yeah...she should have a past Erik can know about... if I can be bothered writing it. but I agree, go the dark and moody guys!**

**Blaze-Logan Lover: Erik thanks you for your praise**

**BiP: Hurry it up with the info, Hmm...tempting thought, (ahem) "Not a Snowballs Chance in HELL!" Erik: You just had to do that didn't you? Me: Yup!**

**Masked Grace: Mmm...man candy**

**Pertie: Thanyou, though I fear if I tried to top myself I would trip and fall, so I merely submit to the whip of my muses (One is Jaques, he's original, so you wont know him, and the other is Erik...Erik and whips...enough said)**

**I can resist everything but temptation!**

**Attention! This chapter is your last chance for the DBCA entries, If I don't have it in two days time...I will either make you up, or well, let Erik giv you a hug in commiseration. So Hurry!**

"Adriana?" Erik called, stepping off the boat,

"Yessum?" she replied from her room, she wandered out, a pen tucked behind her ear and a notebook in her hand. She was dressed in her black trousers and her black short-sleeved jacket, and had a silver-white scarf tied loosely around her neck. "What's happening?" Erik started unloading packages from the boat, handing them to Adriana, who quickly tossed her notebook and pen onto a chair to catch the heavy objects.

"Take these," he ordered, "put them over near the organ."

"What are they?" she asked, feeling around the stiff brown paper,

"Tools to repair the organ." He replied, Adriana shrugged and set the packages down, she heard Erik come up behind her as she set down the last packages, stacking them neatly. She went to turn away when a black silk scarf was suddenly wrapped around her eyes.

"Come with me, my dearest," Erik purred in her ear, Adriana grinned,

"I hope you're carrying me for this Erik," she giggled, "Because you know I wont be able to wander around blindfolded without destroying something."

"You don't feel safe?" Erik mocked, she shrugged carelessly.

"I'm blindfolded and under the complete control of a known murderer and insane recluse with anger management problems, who hides five floors below an Opera House and spends his time dropping chandeliers on performers." She paused, considering, "Nah, couldn't feel more secure."

Erik laughed, "I promise I wont let anything happen to you," he vowed, "Or at least I don't think so."

"Yeah right," Adriana snorted quietly in reply.

Carefully, the Phantom guided his young companion down from the organ and to the gondola. "Just a bit further," he assured her, Adriana stepped down from the last step and landed one bare foot in the lake, she jumped back, and into Erik's firm chest.

"Erik!" she yelled, "That's not funny!" The Phantom chuckled in reply,

"It looked fairly amusing from here." He retorted, Adriana folded her arms,

"I don't trust you." She stated, "And you can't make me go anywhere."

The challenge was too much for Erik, he swept the girl up easily and settled her in the boat before she even had the chance to enjoy the experience. He leapt in after her and cast off, Adriana turned her blind face up to him, guessing where he was from the splashing of the pole.

"Told you you'd have to carry me!" she smirked triumphantly. Unseen above her, Erik rolled his eyes. Reaching the opposite bank, he stepped off the gondola and took Adriana's hands, pulling her up.

"Your hands are getting better," he noted, examining her palms.

"Thank God," Adriana muttered, Erik laughed, wrapping one arm around her waist, he led her up to the mirror, and slipped through to the abandoned dressing-room.

"Where are you taking me?" Adriana asked curiously in quiet tones.

"You'll find out," Erik replied evasively, leading her through the door and into the winding maze of the backstage of the Opera House. They walked for several minutes through the midnight silence until Erik found the door he had entered earlier.

"We're here." He murmured to the still blindfolded Adriana.

Erik opened the door and ushered Adriana in, he reached up and removed her blindfold to reveal to her an old room full of forgotten costumes and props. Baskets exploded across the room, stuffed full of ballet costumes and wigs. A mannequin dressed in a deep red dress made of silk flames from _The Firefly_ stood to one side in the corner, complete with jewels and dancing fans.

"Seeing as you were so impatient to find something new to play with, I remembered this place and thought you might like it," he told her almost absently, as if he couldn't see the manic gleam in her eyes. Adriana turned to him with a breathless expression, which slowly changed into a grin of absolute delight. With a squeal of glee she hurled herself at Erik, successfully pinning him against an old worktable.

"It's fantastic!" she shrieked snuggling against him, Erik laughed and disentangled himself from her eager arms.

"I might just leave the two of you alone together," Erik said slyly. Adriana was already head-down in one basket rummaging eagerly, she waved one hand in goodbye as Erik left. Congratulating himself on a job well done.


	26. Come or Go?

Chapter 25 Come or Go? 

**Nightshadesister-01: No! Don't hurt me!**

**Trisana: Ah, cheese Gromit! Cheese! Er…yeah**

**Cap'n Meg: Meg, this is the number for A.A. I really think you need to lay off a little.**

**Angelofmystery: Only sometimes**

**Sapphire-aria: Oh crap, do I have to write a fight scene?…oh well, got 5 pages still to write, one more wont hurt (if you beg for it)Hmm…firefly dress, yeah suppose I should…**

**MetalMyersJason: Yeah, she gets back okay, I'd write it, but I know everyone will enjoy this chapter more.**

**Masked Grace: That is my favourite line in my entire fic! You really should continue yours you know, make Erik help clean or something…he'd love that mwahahahaha**

**Ethalas Tuath'an: Welcome! Cameo chapter is soon, long story, in all senses of the word, just laugh yourself stupid and leave any raoul fondness at home**

**Bananas in Pajamas: Yay! Thankyou!**

**Kissofdarkness: Man, you don't like the suspense? This chapter will kill you!**

**Blaze-Logan Lover: Okay, cloak lining, weapon of choice, position (you want to be a mercenary?) gender, catchphrase, nationality, looks, and your personal preference of Van Helsing Dracula 2000, Harry p. Pirates of the Caribbean, LOTR, or Star Wars**

**Reltistic: Yeah…sigh…**

**Kayla: -accepts worship- same, but I just enjoy all the crazy things other girls can do that Christine cant. Mwahahahaha**

**Anna Kate: Lust God! I love It! Is it a masquerade party?**

For the next three days, after presenting her with her own costume room, Erik saw Adriana only once, and it was under the most unusual circumstances.

It had been four or five in the morning as he was caught up in working on his organ when the Theatre Wraith came storming out of the Louis-Philippe room, picked up a cushion from one of the couches and hurled it straight at the back of his head. It bounced off easily but a tassel caught his ear and he winced in surprise. "What was that for?" he demanded, turning around, Adriana folded her arms, tapping one bare foot on the cold flagstones with the steady patience that belied the fact she was really pissed off.

"I am trying to sleep!" she retorted with exaggerated pronunciation, Erik lifted a hand to adjust his mask slightly, which had been knocked askew after the untimely attack with a rampaging bolster. "Night is the best time to work, my dear," he replied calmly, "And you have until now held much the same hours as I have, if I recall correctly."

Adriana scowled in irritation, "It's five o'clock in the morning Erik, that no longer counts as night, and I'm trying to sleep!"

"Go sleep then," he shrugged, returning to his work, Adriana growled something that sounded like "Insufferable masked spectre" picked up the cushion and threw it at him again. Her aim wasn't quite as good this time, and the pillow glanced off his shoulder instead. Erik went still for a moment, then deliberately reached down and picked up the cushion in his long fingers, without turning around, he hurled the silk and tasselled projectile back at his companion, hitting her squarely in the face. He heard an "Oof" as he found his mark and hid a smirk.

Adriana wanted to howl in fury as the cushion fell into her hands, she glared at the Phantom. (How does Dad make them jump when he wants to scare his students?) She thought, frowning, (Oh yeah). A grin crossed her face and she opened her mouth, drawing in a deep breath.

"_Monsieur Le Fantôme!"_ her voice thundered across the lake and echoed through the labyrinth, Erik jumped in surprise, the first three syllables were higher and quieter, while the last two of Fantôme came from the bottom of her range and shouted in his ears. (This is a highly useful trick for gaining someone's attention, especially if you have a deep voice). He spun around in shock to see Adriana smile sweetly at him, allowing a hint of her dimples to show. "Now that I have your attention, will you please go to bed?"

"Why did you just call me that?" Erik asked, still surprised at how effective her voice had been to startle him, (Not that he would let on, of course) he reminded himself to add how she learned that trick to his list of things he had to ask her.

"Because Erik didn't have enough syllables," she smirked, then changed her tone to a pleading one. "Now please Erik, go to bed?" she crossed the room and headed back to her own sleeping area.

"And if I do not wish to pursue sleep?" he asked, picking up a quill to write a sudden melody that occurred to him, and raising an eyebrow as he leaned against the organ keys. Adriana paused, one hand resting on the doorframe of the passage, "Well you could come to bed, I'm quite happy to offer you that alternative if you so desire?"  
The fine quill snapped in Erik's fingers as he started,  
"Are you deliberately trying to seduce me?" he asked incredulously, Adriana's laugh echoed back to him from the dark hallway. "Nope, that was a straight offer, when I seduce you Erik, believe me, you'll know."

Authoress: No, "it" does not happen yet. It's after the cameo! After! Get that through your heads!

Erik: What was last night then?

Authoress: That was a gift from cookies-will-invade (read meow! If you like my weirdness, you'll love hers)

Erik: I was a gift!

Authoress: Yes, that's why you came with the bog red bow

Erik: Oh, that explains a lot…


	27. Eternal Dawn

Chapter 26 Eternal dawn 

**This is my very last chapter before the cameo! EEEEEEKKKKK! I just have to finish it, so it should be up soon! Sorry, no review replies, I need to write the next chapter. Cheers**

"Ah, there you are," Erik sauntered into what had now become Adriana's private domain. She was seated cross legged on the floor in a sleeveless tunic top and what looked like a pair of Turkish pants from The Kings Turban. The seam of a ghostly pink and lavender skirt was held tightly pinched between her fingers as she removed pins from her mouth and secured the hem together. She looked up at him with a mouthful of pins and rolled her eyes as if to say, "Where else would I be?"

Erik looked at her newest creation, a gown of soft lavender grey that he knew to have once been the underskirts of Tosca's second solo gown, was swathed across the mannequin she had appropriated. Misty pink overskirts flowed transparently over the smoky grey to skim the floor in a smooth hem. A dark lavender made up the central panel of the corset, and was laced across the front with gold ribbon. Pale yellow roses were stitched across the shoulders in a smooth curve, which anchored more of the pink floaty stuff what had already been sewed into long angel sleeves that flowed to the ground. Erik lifted one sleeve, admiring the neat gold stitches,

"I thought you said you'd never work in pink," he said conversationally. Adriana removed the last pin from her mouth and carefully set the hem in place.

"I know," she sighed mournfully, stretching her arms up. She snatched them down again when she saw Erik move to jab her in the ribs.

"Well?" he asked as she climbed laboriously up.

"Well what?" she scowled, brushing dirt off her clothes.

"Why are you working in pink?" he asked, dropping the sleeve. Adriana paused,

"I don't know," she answered regretfully. "I was thinking I hadn't seen daylight in a while, and the idea sort of jumped into my head."

"You miss the sun." Erik said quietly as she picked up her pin box.

"Not really," she answered thoughtfully, putting her scissors in her basket, "More the predawn light, the false sunrise you get really early in the morning. Where the world turns into an endless expanse of grey tinged with lavender and pink as the sun wakes." She motioned to the dress, "I guess that's what I'm trying to recreate here." She stumbled back under a huge yawn, "What time is it?" she asked, blinking owlishly.

"A little after one in the morning." Erik told her, offering his arm, she slipped her hand through and picked up her basket.

"One?" she asked stupidly, "I've been here 5 hours?"

"It would seem that way," Erik replied, leading her out the door. She paused at the doorway and took out a large key.

"I don't want anyone barging in on my work," she answered Erik's raised eyebrow. She turned the heavy brass key with a click and pocketed it, snuggling closer to Erik's shadowy form.

"Come, my dear seamstress," Erik offered, "You need sleep."

"I know, otherwise I'll stab myself with a pin." She yawned again as the Phantom led her down the dark passageways.

Adriana fell asleep in the boat as Erik poled them back to his home. Gently he lifted her up and settled gently on her bed.

"Sleep well, my dear," he murmured as he blew out the candles. Adriana muttered something incoherent about "...ice-cream in the middle and Gerry on top..." and burrowed under her blankets. Erik laughed softly in response, and turned away, a plan forming in his mind…

She had the strange sensation of being carried, across and up innumerable turns and passageways. She tried to open her eyes and look around, but a smooth voice murmured in her ear.

"No little one," it said softly, "Sleep…" Adriana didn't want to obey, but she was warm and comfy and felt deliciously safe and in danger at the same time, so she snuggled in a little closer and drifted off again.

Erik paused at the final door that separated them from the rooftop and the magnificent view on Apollo's Lyre. Checking to make sure Adriana was safe and well covered he tapped open the door and exited the Opera House. A few specks of early snow descended and fell on Adriana's upturned face, she flinched away from their cold touch and pressed her nose against Erik's chest, finding the little triangle of open shirt, she breathed in his spicy scent, like a mix between Lynx (believe me Erik is so a Lynx guy, and if your not Aussie, you wont know what I'm on about and I pity you for that, your missing out) and brandy, whatever Christine had reported as the smell of death, she either didn't notice it, or it was just a part of his strange male scent, which she quite enjoyed. (Why do guys smell good?)

Carefully Erik manoeuvred his way up Apollo's Lyre with his precious burden, and set her feet down on the cold granite. Damn, he had forgotten her shoes. Oh well, too late now, the show was about to begin. Holding her around the waist, Erik placed his lips close to Adriana's ear and started to sing softly,

"_Sing once again with me,_

_Our strange duet,_

_My power over you,_

_Grows stronger yet…_"

Like any good phangirl, Adriana jolted awake at the sound of Erik's angelic, heaven incarnate, pure gold and beauty, darkness and seduction, sexy voice (shall I keep going? Nah, on with the story).

"Wha…? Eep!" she squeaked, nearly falling from the statue, but for Erik's firm grip on her waist.

"I do believe, mademoiselle, that you asked for predawn light." Erik said simply, Adriana gazed across Paris in wonder. The cloudy sky was a swirling grey mist that dropped singular snowflakes to the streets below. Adriana reached out and caught one in one pale hand, then raised her eyes to the colourless buildings of Paris, the night had leeched all colour from the land, and the only hint of light came from the distant horizon, where shimmering pink and mauve haze tinged the far off marble homes and houses of the rich and famous. They stood together in silence, appreciating the beauty of the silent, eternal time of early morning when the entire world felt as if it was theirs and theirs alone.

Erik looked down at Adriana, and noticed the goose bumps on her skin, "Are you cold?" he asked in concern, wishing he had remembered her shoes.

"Not enough to make me want to go inside," she answered. Instead, she plucked at the edge of Erik's cape until she had pulled enough free to huddle inside next to the Phantom. Erik rested his chin on the top of her head, as they stood there, wrapped in their black cocoon, watching as the sun rose and Paris leapt to life.


	28. DBCA Attack Part 1!

Chapter 27 DBCA Attack! 

**Cameo chapter is here! Finally! Be prepared, before you start reading, go to the loo, get some chocolate, put the Phantom soundtrack on repeat and take the phone off the hook. This is a _very_ long chapter, but I hope you enjoy it as much as I laughed myself stupid writing it. Also…I have writers block, so this is cut in half, I'm hoping your reviews will inspire me to continue!**

**Review replies**

**Masked Grace: Do the dishes! Or sweep! Works every time I need inspiration…I think its something to do with manual labour being so boring you daydream…anyway…please stop fainting, I wouldn't recommend it in the middle of a chapter, kinda ruins the whole point of reading it**

**IflyNAVY: Yes you can have him…but I want him returned with cloak INTACT! Other than that…indulge yourself, consider it a birthday present from me**

**Reltistic: Swat! Cape? No touchie!**

**Nightshadesister-01: I'm inclined to agree…can you imagine Erik in a room of phans and doing that thing from the Lynx Touch add? Hee hee**

**Pertie: If by beef you mean a plot? Uh…you may need to wait a while…if you mean the cameo, here it is!**

**Cap'n Meg: Stay out of my fluffy romatic stuff! This is my phantasy…mine! And I made up a new verse to the cloak song…ahem "We're cloakers and capers and really weird phans! Capes Cloaks! Coats Cloaks! An Addicts life for me!**

**BiP: Thankyou for that info…it may come in handy to calm my strange friends or my teachers if they find me writing this**

**Kooz: I know!**

**Blaze-Logan Lover: Yes and thankyou!**

**Harako-fushi: Hmm…so there is a use for males after all**

**Spunky-hyper-girl: Yup! My dream!**

**The mega-doomer: Thankyou! Yeah work work work! Stupid muse (Erik: Idiotic Authoress)**

**Domonique-vida: Tingles!**

**Taboos: I'm deeply honoured you think so, here, have a Phanotm gingerbreadman**

**MetalMyersJason: Same…its not fair**

**Mademoiselle Justica: Cameo has finally cameoed itself! (if that made any sense)**

**angel of mystery: Tahkyou!**

**Kissofdarkness: Tbaks!**

**Phantomsangel102: Tb\heenkyou! **

**Okay…no more chocolate for me! (Evil giggle)**

**Erik: Be afraid… she's way past sanity**

Erik found the scrawl on a parchment left lying around in the main room, he looked at the words in confusion, what the hell was this? Some kind of parody of _Don Juan Triumphant_? He shook his head in irritation, it would be something of Adriana's doing, to be sure. He poled his way across the lake with every intention of finding her and spending a few minutes roaring her ears off. He wasn't that annoyed, but it would be fun to scare her. As he wandered up to the mirror, he pulled the parchment out of his pocket and looked at it absentmindedly. Yes, it was definitely to the tune of Don Juan, he cleared his throat experimentally and began to sing.

_Past the point of no return_

_No going back now_

_Our games of silly clothes _

_Are at an end_

_Past all thought of pink or white_

_On with the blackness_

_So raise your voice in song and sing with me..._

_We pledge ourselves unto the night_

_The utter darkness of the cloak_

_The sweet seduction of the swirling cape_

_Let not strange looks take you away_

_From the rich drama of the cape_

_And swear yourselves_

_Unto..._

_The Night..._

He looked up as he reached the mirror, expecting it to be clear and ready for him to step through. Instead it was a swirling mass of mist, which cleared until the faces of several unfamiliar girls, all dressed in black cloaks, stood staring at him in shock.

They blinked.

He blinked back.

Then one of the shorter ones at the back jostled one at the front and muttered, "What's going on up there?" Her nudge sent the first three girls through the mirror to land at Erik's feet, where they lay, covered by their black cloaks, emblazoned with glittery letters spelling DBCA around the collars. "Oh my God, we're in," one of them whispered, still staring at Erik with wide eyes, he glared down at her coldly.

"Who are you, mademoiselle, if I may be so bold as to ask?" at the sound of Erik's voice, the three girls scrambled up to gaze at him adoringly. The rest of the mob waiting on the other side of the mirror, saw who their friends were talking to, and with a rush of black dramatic cloaks, burst into the dark tunnel to find themselves face to mask with the Phantom. Erik hurriedly withdrew into the shadows.

"Oh. My. God." Another of them murmured, "It's really you"

"OH MY GOD!" they all shrieked together, still staring at him, they all looked at one another, then back at him, identical insane grins crossed their faces and as one, the DBCA gathered their cloaks up to throw themselves onto their caped idol. (Or one of them, anyway).

"What's going on?" a muffled voice called, and the mirror swung open, knocking several girls against one another until they all fell like dominoes. (Please take a moment to consider that mental image…hilarious, is it not?). Adriana stood in the mirrorway, looking around at the bodies below her in puzzlement. "Erik? Why are the members of the DBCA here?"

Hidden in the shadows, Erik shrugged, "I don't know, they all just came through the mirror."

"Hmm…" Adriana processed this, "Did they say anything?"

"'Oh my God' is about all," he replied. Unfortunately for him, Erik's shrug had sent the black fabric of his cloak moving and every DBCA-ian was on her feet in an instant, swirling their cloaks in desire.

"Squeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" they shouted as one and prepared to throw themselves on Erik (and more to the point, his cloak). Erik backed away fearfully, drawing his cape around him for protection, which didn't help matters.

"Enough!" a voice thundered from behind them, the girls all turned, startled, to see Adriana framed in the mirrorway, standing regally, surveying them with icy grey eyes, dressed in her black skirt and red jacket. All of the girls' heads bowed and they swept their cloaks back in a swirling salute.

"Your Majesty" they whispered, a silver crown appeared out of nowhere on Adriana's head, gleaming with black onyx as a long red trimmed cloak settled over her shoulders.

"Your Majesty?" Erik echoed, the girls all spun and looked at him adoringly, suddenly remembering their purpose, readied themselves for a charge, but Adriana, seeing the danger, quickly shouted.

"Hey, is that the fop?"

Instantly every DBCA-ians hands were filled with deadly looking instruments, ranging from bows and arrows to double handed maces and they looked around menacingly.

"Sorry girls, my mistake," Adriana calmed them, stepping down. "Disarm," the weapons went back into slightly less dangerous positions. "Fall back, line up, cloaks straight." All bar Erik hurriedly obeyed each order, and Adriana walked among them, admiring her subjects. "Now," she stopped in front of a brown haired girl of seventeen with an emerald green trimmed cloak, "Nightshadesister-01, report"

Nightshadesister-01 straightened and swished her velvet green-lined cloak, "All originals of the DBCA present and accounted for, your Majesty. However, no ideas as to how we were transported here."

"That makes two of us" she heard Erik mutter behind her.

One chocolate-trimmed girl stepped forward, "I have a question," she said, "How come we all appeared here in our cloaks, and with our weapons, but not with any clothes that represent our ranks?"

Adriana frowned, "Good point, Kooz" she mused, toying idly with her cape, then she grinned, "I think we could probably convince the Authoress to help us."

_Not a problem_ the green and silver writing scrawled itself across the air.

"She's being nice today," Erik muttered to Adriana, "She was bloody awful when you became the Theatre Wraith."

_I heard that, Erik_ the writing became a bit more menacing.

"I've no doubt you did," The Phantom replied glibly, "You wrote it after all."

_Oh shut up,_ the scrawl continued good-naturedly, _I'm in a good mood today, I get to play with costumes and write an extremely descriptive scene. _The writing seemed to chuckle darkly. _You may as well get comfortable, Monsieur Le Fantome, Your about to get treated to a fashion show…_

"Oh God," Erik muttered, leaning against the walls.

Adriana? 

"Yes?"

_Clap your hands twice, if you will, my dear_

"Certainly, do I get a costume too?"

_You're already in vintage clothes_

"Oh come on!" the silver green script giggled in mid air

You didn't really think I'd deprive you did I? 

"Oh goodie" Adriana raised her arms dramatically and clapped them firmly over her blonde hair. A soundless _Boom_ echoed through the caverns and every DBCA member found herself garbed in the clothing of her station. There were pirates, emissaries, princesses, damsels in distress clutching white lacy handkerchiefs, knights in armour and mages holding long staffs and robed in dramatic mantles of rich plush colours. But each girl retained her cape and swished it dramatically as she exclaimed over her and her companions' outfits.

"Ahem!" an insulted cough interrupted their squeals of delight and they all turned to look at the Phantom. Gone were his everyday black clothes and white shirt, and in their place stood the proud and terrifying Red Death.

As one, all the DBCA gasped and backed behind Adriana, who faced the skull mask alone. (I understand that this is not the reaction I would expect of you upon facing Red Death…but its part of the plot, so bear with me).

"I didn't do it!" she protested as Erik drew his skull hilted sword with a whispery slither, all the sword aficionados in the group sighed lustily.

"_Why so silent, good mamselles?_" he purred, handling the blade skilfully, Adriana stepped forward, drawing her own dragon hilted sword, which had appeared along with her new outfit, she crossed her blade with Erik's. "Stop," she said quietly, then raising her voice, jumped to the end of the movie, and sang reassurance back to the DBCA "_Do not think I'll let him harm you._"

"Do you think this wise, Majesty?" Cap'n Meg murmured, "Crossing blades with the Phantom?" Adriana threw a grin back at the girl, "Only you would say that, Meg" she laughed, taking a defensive position, "And Erik here has been giving me lessons."

_Alright, that's enough. _The writing sparkled, _Sorry Erik, But I couldn't resist._ Once again his lips were brushed in an invisible kiss and the Phantom was suddenly transported into his everyday wear. With a sigh, Adriana sheathed her sword, impulsively straightening her top. The queen of the Dramatic Black Cloak Addicts was dressed in a corset of black silk, with a central panel of crimson scarlet. Black lacing crisscrossed the front and two wide straps covered her shoulders, her arms were bare, but for a pair of ornate silver dragon bracelets, which circled her upper arms. Her legs were clad in black flaring trousers, which were in turn covered by a red overskirt that gleamed dully in the half-light. The skirt fell to the floor in jagged corners, just skimming the stones. It was anchored at the front by a black and silver buckle that allowed the front to remain an open slit, wide enough to give complete freedom of movement. A low-slung belt encircled her waist and on it hung the dragon sword sheath on the left, and a matching curved dagger on the right. Her crown was still the same smooth circlet of beaten silver that fit smoothly against her skull and pointed down in a short tip with a gleaming black onyx set at the centre. A handful of black signature feathers sculpted themselves out of her hair and trailed down her shoulders and back.

"What was the last thing you did before you arrived at the mirror?" she asked, folding her arms and tapping one suddenly red nail against one of her dragon armbands.

"Nothing," Erik replied darkly, glaring at the DBCA "I came through the labyrinth from the house, arrived here, and this mob" he indicated the DBCA who were torn between their own costumes and the Phantom, disdainfully, "Were on the other side of the mirror."

"Uh huh," Adriana frowned, stretching her arms behind her back and leaning to one side to stretch her hamstrings, it was a habit she picked up somewhere to stretch while she thought. "Are you sure?"

"Of course," Erik kept a cautious eye on one violet lined girl, dressed as a warrior of darkness was slowly creeping closer to him, trying to look inconspicuous. Suddenly she made a mad leap for Erik's cloak, one hand clutching her lethal looking double handed mace to keep it from tangling in her side slit black skirt, embroidered with silver patterns. Erik leapt back with a curse and the girl fell to the floor with a crash, holding a yellow scrap of parchment on her hand. "Damn!" she swore.

"AngelofMusic15!" Adriana snapped, "That was completely uncalled for!"

"Sorry, your Majesty," AngelofMusic15 squeaked fearfully, scooting herself away from Erik with a scared look as he reached inside his cloak for his lasso. "You would do well, little one, to remember that the Phantom of the Opera is not one to be toyed with. It is only by supreme restraint that I permit your Queen to stay with me, and I am not one to be cheapened by a mad attack."

AngelofMusic15 jumped up and ran behind Adriana, who turned around and glared at her, "Not only that," she added icily, "Your technique was horrendous." She glanced at Erik, who now stood alone in the shadows, "My apologies, Erik. Oh what now?" she snapped, turning to look at AngelofMusic15 in irritation. "He had this, Majesty," she whispered, then retreated behind her cloak, Adriana looked at the parchment, her eyebrows rose in surprise and a smirk of amusement crossed her face as she read the lines of scrawl on the parchment. "Well that explains a lot," she muttered, and looked up at Erik, who was leaning over to look at the parchment.

"Oh that," he said, "I found it under one of the couches, I think I recall singing it before I arrived at the mirror."

"You sang the DBCA theme-song?" Adriana demanded, "What on earth possessed you to do that?"

Erik shrugged, "I didn't know what was going to happen, I merely found it in the lair." He glared at her, cloak swirling dramatically, "It really is an appalling parody you realise."

"I know," Adriana replied, "Still can't believe you sang it though." Erik folded his arms and raised an eyebrow, sending ripples through his cloak and whispers through the DBCA. Adriana looked over her shoulder at them and sighed, noticing their mind-numbingly blank expressions of desire. (For some unknown reason, I _really_ like that phrase, I think it just sums up every phangirls reaction to seeing the Phantom for the first 3 seconds right before the charge, don't you?) "Erik, please take off your cloak before I have to settle them again, they're dear girls but I'm afraid they get distracted easily by dark swirly things." Erik looked warily at the twenty or so girls drooling onto the cold stone floors, "Very well," he replied, sweeping his heavy black cloak off with a dark pirouette of blackness, folding it neatly over his arm. Several of the girls went pale faced and shaky, one rose-trimmed unfortunate fainting into the arms of the girl next to her.

"Oh dear," Adriana murmured, shaking her head, "Fantôme de l'opéra, uh, whichever one you are, V? Please wake up." Erik raised his eyebrows, "Do you all have such strange names?" he purred silkily, "Pretty much, yeah," an emerald green trimmed Nixieharpist put in. She was dressed as a philosopher, in a floor-length robe of fawn shot taffeta that glimmered darkly in the shadows, and stitched with the words "To play like an angel, practise like the devil!" around the hem and sweeping neckline, the same colour as her messy brown curls. A belt of shrunken fops heads dangled from her waist and what looked like a pair of ice skate num-chucks hung at her back. The Veronica Fantôme de l'opéra, dressed in an ornate gown of pale pink raw silk stirred slightly, then at the sound of Erik's voice, fainted again. "Knew I should have let her be a warrior maiden" Adriana muttered, lifting one bell sleeved hand before it hit the ground. Indeed, the rose lined maiden was clad in a gorgeous ball-gown with dark pink ruffles and a train that dipped almost to the ground as Erik lifted her easily and placed her swooning form on a chair that a dark glossy gold trimmed Lady Assassin Moonbeam fetched from the dressing room. Adriana propped her lethal looking longbow and feathery rapier at her side, then she snapped her fingers a few times in front of the blonde girl. Snap one, her eyes opened, snap two, the full skirt disappeared and was replaced with long rose breeches and leather boots. Snap three, she realised the Phantom was still settling her in the chair, took one look into his incredibly close golden eyes…and fainted again. "Oh I give up!" Adriana threw her hands up in disgust. Lady Assassin Moonbeam folded her arms around her long gleaming black staff, "Is it just me or is it a little dark in here?" she asked, Adriana looked around and nodded, "Would you?" she asked, stepping over, near to Erik. Lady Assassin Moonbeam grinned and held out her staff, made of polished black stone and topped with a glittering gem of amber, the size of a child's fist, she tapped it twice on the stone floors. A sudden blaze of fire erupted from the top and bathed her in glowing light. The philosopher maiden was dressed in a long gown of dark burgundy maroon, trimmed with black embroidery. A large brooch of gold and rubies pinned the front of the over-robe together, and fell away to reveal a simple gold sheath of a dress underneath. She looked around smugly, "What are you all staring at?" she asked haughtily, then giggled, leaning one arm on the passageway and holding out her fire staff to light the passage.

"Why haven't you unmasked him yet, Majesty?" Madame Opera Ghost asked curiously, adjusting the sleeve of her dark green kimono, which looked suspiciously similar to Madame Giry's costume from the Bal Masque. A pair of black lacquered steel fans hung at her obi and silver pins glinted with deadly poisoned tips from her hair. Adriana shrugged carelessly, though she blushed at Erik's angry gaze. "I've been reading too many 'Love. Unmask. Happily-Ever-After' phics. The whole thing got kinda repetitive after a while, besides," she glanced at Erik's white mask glowing at her from the shadows, "I'm not one to push the wrong boundaries." The DBCA's looked mystified, but Erik snorted disbelievingly.

"You're not…scared of it are you?" the wind mage, Phantomsangel102 ventured cautiously, twitching her cream-trimmed cape to reveal her white Athenian robe, trimmed in a darker hue of ivory that swirled her with unseen winds.

"'It' has a name." Erik remarked coldly, echoes bouncing off the arched corridors, he folded his arms tightly and clenched his fists in anger (How dare they!). Adriana glanced at him apologetically.

"Of _Erik's_" she stressed the name slightly, "face? No. Of the Phantom himself…" again she glanced into the shadows, "A little, yes."

Erik blushed in remembrance of that night, when he had found her at his organ, and the near disaster that had almost followed as he held her pressed against the carvings, eyes wide in fear. She had seen his face that night, but not since, he had to wonder if she even remembered what lay beneath the white porcelain at all. Then he looked up at her and met her eyes. Grey against gold, her eyes were knowing, and understanding, but not pitying. Yes, he realised, she remembered, but she would also wait for him, already understanding what he was, and still caring for him, until he was ready to accept his face himself.

Wait…_caring for him?_

**Well duh,** the irritating little voice was back, (Don't you have anything better to do?) Erik demanded silently. **Hell no!** the voice exclaimed, **She does care, get used to the idea.** Erik swallowed nervously at the voice's matter of fact statement. Every time he found himself in her presence, they usually ended up in some kind of compromising position, and each time it was getting harder and harder for him to control his growing desire for the spicy taste of her flesh.

"How can you be scared of him?" a blood red trimmed angelofmystery scoffed slightly, returning him to the fact that there were twenty or thirty black cloaked girls drooling on his stone floors. Adriana raised her eyebrows, "Do _you_ want to be the one to break him of the drug habit?" she asked in a sarcastic voice.

"Does this mean you do not fear me?" Erik added, throwing his voice into her ears, she gasped and spun in shock, cloak swirling open to reveal a black leather assassins garb, long-sleeved leather jacket and tight fitting pants and boots, fingerless gloves covered her palms and she looked a quiver of arrows hung over her cloak and she held a dark red mahogany bow in an able-bodied grasp. Adriana rolled her eyes in an I-told-you-so style, looking over her brilliantly coloured and caped subjects. She glanced at one midnight blue lined girl and did a double take, "IflyNAVY!" she exclaimed, "Since when did you have Gandalf's staff?"

The girl shrugged, "eBay, besides, he has the shiny white new one now." She shivered delightedly in her new outfit, "This is great!" she grinned. IflyNAVY was a mage, she was clothed in a dress of rich dark blue velvet, drawn up under the bust in a princess line that fell away in a triangle of gold inlay that fell smoothly to the floor, accenting her glowing golden eyes. The sweeping neckline that left her shoulders bare was trimmed with gold lace and anchored velvet sleeves that clung to her arms and dropped away in long angel sleeves that trailed to the floor from her elbows. Her glossy chestnut brown hair was pinned modestly under a veil of transparent gold tissue inscribed with runes as she peeped mischievously from behind pert gold-framed glasses.

Suddenly a gooey sticky sickly sweet voice floated in from the door beyond the mirror, "Oh do come on Christine…you know I don't like cobwebs…they get in my hair"

"All right Raoul, I'm coming" Christine's voice called to her fiancé, Erik hissed menacingly, slowly drawing out his Punjab lasso.

"Excuse me, your Majesty," Masked Grace, who was clothed in the fine plate armour of a princess knight, asked, stepping forward and swirling her magenta lined cloak, "But if I am not mistaken, was that the fop's voice we just heard?"

"It was," Erik breathed, his eyes coming alight, "I'm going to enjoy this…" his fingers tightened lovingly around his lasso.

"Oh good," Masked Grace replied, "Can we kill him?"

Erik stopped and glared down at the girl, "I beg your pardon, I do believe I have the greater right."

"Yes but you'll do it too quickly," she argued tossing her long hair back elegantly, which was braided with bands of bright white and rich magenta. Masked Grace was dressed in a gleaming silver breastplate and gauntlets, inlaid with gold. A pair of long daggers hung at her waist making brilliant silver slashes against the white ivory tunic she wore, long brown leather boots ran up to her knees and her legs were clad in stockings that matched the lining of her cloak. A crest of two crossed daggers was emblazoned on the front of her armour, several of the other girls nodded their agreement. "He needs a long, drawn out death."

"What would you suggest?" Erik purred still moving towards the mirror, another girl stepped out to meet him, "I would suggest the rack, personally." MetalMyersJason shook back the black fabric of her cloak to reveal her heavy two handed battle sword, "Then bash him with this." MetalMyersJason was in a gothic black skirt that fell to mid calf length, overlaid with fine silver chains that netted like spider webs over the rustling satin. She wore long black leather boots and a sleeveless black leather vest that zipped up to her throat in a Chinese style neckline with a wide silver zip, the tab of which was hung with a heavy pewter skull shaped like Erik's Red Death mask. Her sword sheath was strapped across her back and the black bands that crossed her front to keep it in place were emblazoned with silver cobras, rearing to strike.

"Cut his hair first," Misty spoke up, the other girls grinned evilly at the silver lined girl. Misty cut a striking figure in a black and white satin ball gown that contrasted sharply against the shadows. Cut in a strapless style and leaving flowing contours gliding smoothly over her form, a chequered mask hid her eyes and she held a lethal looking pair of silver and black dragon claws in each hand.

"Rub it with a cheese-grater," Blaze-Logan Lover, who was in a mercenaries garb put in. Her outfit was made of high quality silk and was composed of a red dress shirt and black leggings, covered by a blue embossed tunic that fell to her elbows and knees

"Does that work?" the green-lined trisana asked, looking puzzled. She was a Portal Guardian of the Fanfiction Realms, and held an ebony black crossbow in a battle ready grip. She wore a dark green long-sleeved crossover tunic, anchored by a black leather belt and matching black leather trousers. The hood of the tunic was drawn up over her head and she looked around at the others as she absentmindedly cocked and uncocked the crossbow. Blaze-Logan Lover shrugged, tossing her metallic purple-lined cloak idly.

"Don't know, but I figured it would be a good way to give him split ends, and if we end up scraping off the top of his skull in the process, well…" she spread her hands helplessly, "All in the name of scientific research, wouldn't you say?"

The other DBCA-ians grinned and shuddered delightedly at the gruesome yet fascinatingly pleasurable mental image, even Erik cracked a smile, causing several of the nearby females to swoon giddily.

"But my lasso is my calling card" Erik argued, "Half the fun comes from scaring all the other people unfortunate enough to find the body."

"Oh, right," murmurs went around the crowd as the DBCA and their cloaked idol debated the issues of symbols versus pain.

"You could just kill him slowly then leave a red rose on top of the body when you dump it somewhere in Paris?" asingledarkcrimsonrose suggested. She was a tall knight in a forest green lined cloak, dressed in silver chain mail and a soft leather tunic over a silky white shirt and green breeches. On the front of her tunic and on her round shield, lethally edged in razor spikes, was a rose emblem, tinted a deep scarlet, she stood with her dark brown hair swept back in a braid that trailed down her back, balanced with the grace and ease of a dancer.

"Now there's an idea," Erik sank his chin onto his lean chest as his brow furrowed in thought.

"You would say that," an imperial purple-cloaked kissofdarkness joked, smoothing down the front of her dark guardian outfit. She wore a burnished gold breastplate and a leather kilt skirt in the style of a Roman warrior (sort of). An ornate dagger hung at her waist, which she drew out and ran a whetstone over the blade with a rasping screech, everyone winced.

"Must you?" a navy lined Reltistic demanded, crossing her arms over her leather jerkin and blue undershirt, she tossed her brunette plait over her shoulders in an insulted fashion. Kissofdarkness glared back at the hunter, "I need to keep a keen blade for scalping the fop with," she declared, Reltistic rolled her eyes, "That's the good thing about having one of these," she said, pulling out a short silver cylinder, she pressed a button and a blue lightsabre beam snapped out with a hiss. She spun the beam a few times experimentally, casting strange shadows on the DBCA members' faces as the blade hummed. (Special effects guy holding a microphone to a fluorescent light, "Wow…wo-ow…wowowowowow…wow" Ahem, sorry, couldn't help myself)  
"Uh-uh" Spunky-hyper-girl, dressed in a sparkly purple cloak, shook her head, "Nothing beats the Cookies of Doom!" she pulled a black box with the words "Touch and Die!" scrawled on in red glitter pen out of nowhere and opened it to reveal a dozen fresh-baked chocolate chip cookies, still steaming and nestled temptingly in black tissue paper. Erik snorted in disbelief as the DBCA members drew closer, oohing and ahing over the biscuits, Adriana looked up and he caught her eye, with a jerk of his head he motioned for her to join him as Spunky-hyper-girl, garbed in the clothes of a 16th century duchess, complete with wimple and square-cut, silver-lined, mauve silk gown, explained the benefits of her food of death.

"Each one can be thrown up to one hundred feet in length, causing instant death upon arrival. The chocolate chips explode on impact, and…" one blood red lined philosopher, Morningside for life, fainted backwards onto the floor, her skull hilted sword falling from her fingers with a loud clatter as her midnight black evening dress, with thigh splits and v-neck was revealed, the other girls looked at her for a moment then shrugged, "as I was saying," Spunky-hyper-girl continued, "The fumes are toxic, causing fainting and in some cases, extreme hallucination."

Adriana slipped over to Erik, stepping daintily over Morningside for life, "What?" she asked quietly, she glanced down as another unfortunate, the deep grey lined xLetYourDarkerSideGiveInx, fainted dead away. "I wish they'd stop that," she sighed. Irritated, Erik moved around to block the Queen's view of her subjects, towering over her as she leaned against the wall in front of him. "I hope you were not planning on keeping these fools of yours here for any significant amount of time," he muttered angrily, his eyes glowing behind his mask, Adriana shook her head, "No, and don't you blame this on me, Erik, you were the one that sang the song."

"You shouldn't have left it lying around in the first place!" he whispered harshly, as another DBCA-ian, Kudokadvakch, dressed in a gold and white mages robe and in a cloak trimmed with fire engine red, succumbed to the effects of Spunky-hyper-girl's Cookies of Doom. Adriana folded her arms and glared up at him stonily, "Whatever, we can play the blame game later, okay? But I agree, we need to get them gone."

"Fine, now how do we do that?" Erik loomed over her running one long-fingered hand through his dark hair and leaning one elbow on the wall above her, Adriana pursed her lips thoughtfully, "Well…if they came through the mirror…couldn't we send them back the other way?" she raised her eyebrows in askance of his opinion. Erik shrugged, taking an elegant step in closer as a fourth victim of the Cookies of Doom, Bananas in Pajamas, a Siren in a red wine trimmed cloak, crashed to the floor. Her six-inch blade slipped away to rest at the second Fantome de L'Opera's, Skye, not Vanessa, who was still out cold, feet and she glanced down at it in surprise.

"Would that work?" he breathed quietly, his mask mere inches from her face as he leaned down to hear her answer.

"Ahem!" Adriana and Erik jumped, the Phantom spun around and Adriana peered from beneath his arm. A smug looking cerulean blue-lined Pertie was standing there with her arms crossed, looking at them with a raised eyebrow, "I thought you said the rating wasn't going to change until _after_ the cameo chapter?" she asked with a smirk. Adriana glared at her, as Pertie tossed her throwing stars from one hand to another with a grin.

"Note to self" the Queen muttered, "Never give advance warning to subjects on _anything!_" She glared at the navy dressed ninja with open irritation.

"What rating?" Erik asked in dangerously low tones, (Oh shit) Adriana thought, colour rising on her cheeks, she was saved by having to answer and wipe the smirks off her subjects' faces by the angry screeching of a high-strung Prima Donna.

"No! No! No! I will not leave in ze middle of my season!" she screamed, storming past the corridor outside, the footsteps of two harassed managers raced after her, grovelling for all they were worth. (Grovel, grovel, beg kneel sponge crawl, sorry, Joseph and the Technicolour dreamcoat moment there).

"Please Signora! For your health, please reconsider, a holiday! The south of France! Beautiful!" Firmin exclaimed,

"All expenses paid, you wont have to lift a finger!" Andre added around his cigar, which he was crushing furiously. The trio halted outside the door and the hidden group strained to listen.

"All expenses paid?" Firmin muttered incredulously to his partner.

"Well it is now" Andre whispered, "Please Signora, the thought of those terrible ghosts threatening you would break the hearts of your fans!"

"No!" Carlotta whirled on her managers, stamping one gold painted foot, "No ghost and his littol slut will dissuade mi! I shall stay!"

Adriana's eyes went dead flat and she turned to Erik, "Did she just call me a slut?" she asked in a venomous tone. The Phantom nodded, his eyes burning in fury, Adriana's sword and dagger hissed out of there sheathes, "She's going down." The Opera Ghost and Theatre Wraith slinked forward, holding their weapons with dangerous familiarity.

"And where do you think you're going?" Nightshadesister-01 stepped in front of them, crossing her arms over her ice blue enamelled warrior princess armour. Her hand glinted dully in the light of Lady Assassin Moonbeam's fire staff. A fingerless leather glove with sharp well-used steel claws covered her fist. Adriana straightened, "To repay a toad," she replied, a maniacal gleam in her grey eyes.

"And leave the rest of us here? I don't think so." Nightshadesister-01 glared at her queen,

"That's right" Sapphire-aria came and stood beside the green trimmed girl, "We didn't travel all this way just to stand in a dark passageway and have you shove us back out again." She stood firm in a sapphire cloak and black shirt, covered by a chain mail tunic and silver gauntlets, a long sword at her hip as she tossed her brown hair defiantly.

"In short," a finally awake Bananas in Pajamas in a wine red cloak and black formfitting dress glittering with sequins added in her lilting Irish accent "We're coming too."

Adriana looked around at her subjects as they all ganged up on her, blocking the way through to the Theatre. With a twitch, her left eye started its tic again. Everyone stared at her in fear and apprehension.

"Did your eye just twitch?" Erik asked, trying not to give himself over to laughter. She closed her eyes, "Yes." She replied in a flat monotone, "It did, excuse me a moment," she walked over to the wall beside Erik and slammed her fist into the grey stones…everyone winced. She sighed and turned back to the members of the DBCA, "Very well," she groaned. Erik stared at her, "You cant be serious?" he exclaimed, she shrugged in reply, "Well why not? It'll give the managers a scare if nothing else."

"You have an unhealthy preoccupation with terrorising my underlings," he told her, she rolled her eyes, "And you have an unwholesome habit of causing mine to swoon," she retorted, turning to her subjects. "No killing, no maiming, with the exception of the fop _only!_ Leave Madame Giry alone, that cane of hers is enough of a match for all of you. Don't wreck any scenes, props or costumes, with the possible exception of Carlotta's. No holding any ballet rats to ransom and no kidnapping the Prima Donna's poodle."

"Yes _mum_" Morningside for life, waking from her stupor replied, Adriana glared at her, "I mean it," she warned. "Na-duh" the philosopher replied sourly.

"If anyone finds the fop" Erik put in, "I have first priority." The DBCA-ians grumbled a little but finally agreed. "And no doubling back to find your way down to my lair," he added, there were several disappointed looks, "There are traps that are still operational and I will not be held responsible for your actions."

"Good point," Adriana added, with grins of pure wickedness, the DBCA turned to go.

"And stay out of Box Five!" Erik's voice thundered, he turned to Adriana "That really is a useful trick," she grinned, "I know," she answered, "You sure no Box Five? They kind of deserve a chance to at least see it."

"No." Erik replied, "And don't even think of using your royal prestige to get them up there."

Adriana sighed, "No, you outrank me on that score," she muttered, "Unfortunately."

"I do?" Erik asked, "But you're their queen."

Adriana nodded, "Sadly enough for me, any order given by the Queen of the DBCA to her subjects may be ignored or overruled by an idol if it relates directly to them."

"Ah," Erik nodded, "So they don't get a say?" Adriana flashed him a vampire grin, "Nope," she answered cheerfully, "That's why we're a monarchy rather than a democracy. If we were, I'd be out of a job in two seconds flat."

"More like one" the chocolate lined Kooz, dressed as a jester in a hat that tinkled with bells, whispered to the rose coloured Laivine Rosc-Hend, they both giggled. Adriana raised her eyebrows and shook her head, untucking a sheer black veil from her hip and slipping it against her crown. With a short sharp tug she pulled a feather from her hair. "You voice, I'll call card?" she asked Erik, he nodded, sweeping past her, together the spirits swept through the mirror and slipped over to the door. Adriana knelt at the crack that separated the door from the floor and Erik swept his shoulders around his shoulders again. "Ready?" she whispered, he nodded magnificently. "Go!" she blew a _T.W._ inscribed feather through the crack as Erik's voice rose and carried out from somewhere above and to the right of the diva and managers.

"I would suggest you listen to these two fools, Madame, if you wish to live." His voice rolled majestically through the theatre and the DBCA heard the managers and Prima Donna gasp in shock and set off at a run after the voice and the feather that spun idly at their feet. Adriana looked up at Erik admiringly, "That was good," she complimented him, "Thankyou my dear," he replied, offering a hand to help her up. They turned and Adriana beckoned to her subjects, they all tumbled through and peered around the old dressing room excitedly, "Any last words?" she asked, placing one hand on the door handle.

"Yes," Blaze-LoganLover spoke up, "May the Force be with you!"

"Oh please," Adriana rolled her eyes as she grinned. "Follow us until we get to the second last dressing room, then wait for my signal." Adriana and Erik slipped out and the rest of the DBCA followed silently, two-by-two, black cloaks billowing.

"Now," Adriana turned and halted the DBCA, "You have one hour, when you hear my signal, drop everything and disappear back to here. Agreed?"

"Agreed, Your Majesty," the black cloaks chorused,

"Excuse me," she ducked under Erik's arm and tossed her cloak dramatically, "Behold!" she thundered, "The Minions of the Theatre Wraith!" she stepped back against Erik with a smile and offered the stage to her friends, "Charge"


	29. Intermission

We will now take a break for intermission and to hear a word from our sponsors'

(Now is a good time to get some more chocolate and ice cream…Yes. The phic will still be here when you get back, now scoot!)

Erik: Why are you placing and intermission when the story will not be placed on for another few days?

Authoress: Shh! I'm stalling! Though by the time my damn posting block is gone it will probably be done anyway! Besides where else am I going to put it?

Erik: You could always insert it in the Commentary version of this chapter.

Authoress: Oh, good point…Hmm…do you guys want a commentary version of the DBCA Attack with comments by Erik and myself?

Erik: They don't have much choice, by how far you've already gotten on it.

Authoress: Heh heh, yep! Sorry about the wait guys, I gotsted in troubles for "The Good the bad and the just plain weird" (sigh) A superb little randomisation if you ask me, but, evidently, it met with disapproval and is now locked forever on the yellow floppy disc on my computer. (cries)

Erik: There, there, it's not so bad…

Authoress: Yes it is! I lost all my reviews! (Thunk!)

Erik: You _WHAT! (Second Thunk!)_

_Before I forget, i would like to make an announcement, a rather dear reader and reviewer and awesome phic writer, known as Reltistic, I have become aquainted with while visiting this place, has just had a posting block slammed on her for an innocent, if stupidly fun little phiclet. I would like to take a moment to glare at the moderater's (glare) because I was looking forward to reading more of her phics and having just come off my own posting ban, I understand her pain. Now do me and her a favour and read and review her phics, because I can garuntee you that "Thoughts of a Seemingly Raving Lunatic" is the funniest Erik diary phic I have ever read! It deserves more recognition. Thankyou_

Anyhoo...review replies (my gosh there are a lot!)

**Masked Grace:** You can stay as Grace for the moment, I'm not rewriting all the stuff, hope you dont mind, but i do like your new name. thankyou as always for your fabulous review, they really lift my spirits.

**IflyNAVY:** My Erik! No touchie! You are a damned source of inspiration! Thankyou!

**MetalMyersJason**: Oh yeah! I have a passion for costumes, now i cant stop thinking about how to make them all, your outfit, i have to admitt, i think one one of, if not my absolute favourite!

**Spunky-hyper-girl**: (shares cookies with beautiful darling Chianti cat, i swear she eats anything) Glad you liked them my dear, they struck me as so undeniably...you

**Lady Assassin Moonbeam**: Please dont try and give me a plot... that means i may have a story line i'll need to stick to...glad you loved your outfit, it was the first one i created!

**Cap'n Meg**: What can I say? I was strck by divine inspiration...dont worry, you get your costume soon

**Kooz**: Yes...yes she is...in looks, attitude, personality, obsessions, clothing, hobbies, name...did i leave anything out? Hmm..read my profile, all will be made horrible horribly too clear

**Bananas in Pajamas**: Hope your dentist appointment went well...hmm...evil cookies...wonder if i should make some and give them to unsuspecting friends?...now theres a cheery thought!

**trisana**: Submitts to the wishes of the portal guardian, you at least knew why i was so late!

**Nightshadesister-01**: Two reviews? You spoil me. Dont worry, your claws come into good use soon enough. Happy Birthday! If that was voldka...i keel you! (that stuff should be banned, whats the point in drining something you cant taste? Its like...like...falling for an Erik who cant sing! No!-falls of chair screaming) Yes, 19th chapter, been looking for that for quite a while...

**Morningside for life**: No one can resist the awesome power of the Cookies of Doom! (I may just patent those) Ever watched Rove Live?(you probly dont know what I'm on about) They do a radio soapie called "All that glitters" and theres a special effects guy in that, he was my inspiration!

**The Mega-Doomer**: Hmm...could be, who knows?...

**Kodukadvakch**: I just realised i spelt your name wrong, shall have to retify that, and you got that song in my head!

**phantomsangel102**: See...thats what you get for not handing over the info requested, yes you may have the boots...how do you feel about Gerik? if you have a choice between him and Jack Sparrow?

**Nixieharpist**: For a relitavely new reviewer, i found you incredibly fun and easy to write! thatnkyou! Never fear, more iceskates to come!

**Misty**: Shh! Dont give away my plan for utter evilnes and squeeing! I hope your fond of Darth Vader...

**Pertie**: You thought this was made with a purpose in mind? (falls off chair laughing) Sorry, I should compose myself (twitch) The Cameo chapter has no true purpose other than to annoy one of my muses and satisfy another's twisted sense of humour, i promise that there will be a more of an actual relationship in this chapter coming up, then the story will slide back into what it was. awarped glorification of Erik's sexiness and angstyness with an added dash of me in the mix (run for your lives...nope, too late)

**Reltistic**: Yep, tis my name, not that i ever go by it, but who the hell cares? It is so not a dessert menu! Just something I had to get out of my system. Carlotta's head to wolves? Maybe that should be the picture hanging in her dressingroom? You can have Darth's sabre if you like...no wait, ive got that one (goes very still and does not turn around as she hears funny breathing behind her) Uh oh...

**Sapphire-aria:** Me too! stupid school, stupid muses, stupid life interferring with my preffered reality...I'm running out of prewritten material, gotta write more!

**KissofDarkness**: Hm...fop scalping...(gets very evil grin and muses squeak and run away in horror)

**Blaze-LganLover**: Yeah, outfit, dunno, my head was spinning from trying to write so many. the red shirt I stole from Aragorn in Two Towers (my fav of the three movies), it always struck me as a very nice article of clothing, oh well.

**angelofmystery**: We shall see(evil laugh)

**asingledarkcrimsonrose**: "Dear screeching crow. we have stolen your doggie and will not return him to you until you pay us forty thousand francs and quite singing forever (and become personal hairdresser to Raoul de Chagny) We remain, your obedient servants ASDCR and TW

(Annoying advertising jingle tune, that sounds suspiciously like Masquerade on a polyphonic phone)

Tired of people knowing who you are, wherever you go? Sick of being recognised day in day out and being unable to do anything about it? The answer is here!

Masks-R-Us are having a huge sale to welcome you into the world of the Phantom! Just enter our online shop of masks and disguises to find something for you we cater for all tastes!

Remember, a mask a day keeps the crazed Phans away!

xXx

Are your lasso skills getting rusty? Victims just not dying like they used to? Hope is on the way! At Punjab Lassos International, we have just come up with a fresh new offer for all assassins, Phantoms, and fop haters. Send us your old lasso, and within 3 days, we'll send it back to you fully restrung and ready for action!

But wait, there's more!

If you pay with credit card, not only will we revamp your trusty weapon of choice, but we'll dye it too! No more sick pink catgut twine, have your lasso looking ready to wrap in a fantastic shade of fuchsia or blood red! (Stripes available on request).

But wait, there's more!

If you subscribe to the new "Lasso Techniques for Ghosts and Geeks" magazine ($17.95 RRP) at the same time, we'll even personalise your lasso with a deadly little charm, great for poking or bashing victims as they struggle for their last breath. These steel charms come in all shapes and sizes, ranging from skulls, roses, or even initials! (Sorry, no O's and G's due to copyright reasons, however, G's and O's may be available on request for $13.25 extra).

But wait, there's more!

If you call now within the next ten minutes, we'll give you two fops to practise on free! That's right ladies and gentlemen, Have your lasso revamped, dyed, personalised and come with two bad fashion victims for just $49.95!

(Plus $5.85 postage and handling)

Don't wait! Call 1800-PUNJAB-45 Today!

Punjab Lassos, ridding the world of annoying singers, fops, mortal enemies and Science teachers since some time in the 1800's

Price of Gaston Leroux's Phantom of the Opera (hardcover): $45  
Price of experimental drug treatment for time travel: $135  
Price of period costume to wear upon arrival in 1875: $300  
Price of "Home Lab's for Obsessed Time Traveller Wannabes": $459  
Price of bribe to be taken down into the bowels of the Opera House by Mme Giry: $1200 (current exchange rate)

Erik's face when you find him naked, bathing in the lake (and join him): Priceless

There are some things money can't buy, for everything else, there's a MasterCard

See, I told you it would still be here! (heh, poke) this bit will be done in short random segments, just so you know. This is part one, I'm still battling writer's block at the very start.

With a wild yell of excitement the DBCA sped past the two mysterious spectres and ran with swords swinging and arrows at the ready onto the main stage, where Carlotta had drawn a crowd of ballet rats and singers around her. The black-cloaked phanatics crashed into the performers and the result was utter chaos.

"Why am I suddenly reminded of the Jedi army storming the execution arena in Attack of the clones?" Adriana wondered out loud, Kudokadvakch, near to the end of the line, halted and grinned at her, "It does actually," she laughed, toying with her broadsword Adriana joined in, shoving her forward, "Aha! Prepare for the fight scene!" she cried, and then withdrew into the shadows and back to Erik. "You coming?" she asked coyly, he shook his head, "I may watch from the rafters, but I believe there will be at east one of your swooning underlings who will not heed my warning and attempt to enter the lair."

"Fair enough," Adriana shrugged, unsheathing her sword, "If we find the fop, I'll call you."

"My thanks" Erik replied briefly, his hand pressed lightly on the small of her back and he disappeared back down the dark corridor. Adriana touched light fingers to her back then shook her head, following out the way of her subjects to see if she could find the toad.

I promise the rest of Charge will be up within the next two days! Just stuck in the midst of writing a rather interesting scene which i think may just amuse you all...


	30. DBCA Attack Part 2!

Chapter 30 DBCA Attack Part 2 

Disclaimer: Honestly…if I owned the Phantom of the Opera, don't you think I'd be spending my time actually doing unpublishable things with him, rather than writing them?

Review Replies

Angelicflutist: Of course you can be in the DBCA, just sing the song…I really need to get a website up and running for it or something

Emma Noble: Yes, an email is required to post, glad to meet you

Ophicial Phan: Just in time…go me!

Sapphire-aria: Gasp! I know! Stupid block, anyway, I need to write mote pre written stuff, though I was writing the morning after last night (as in THE morning after, mwahahahaha)

Nightshadesister-01: Heep a lookout for your glove

The Mega Doomer: Remember a mask a day keeps the crazed phans away

Dramachick: I'm touched! Thankyou!

IflyNAVY: (helps chase after mods) Stupid rules, rules should be banned

Jen Lennon: You managed it all in one sitting? I'm impressed

LAM: Thankyou!

BiP: Update! Yay!

Angelofmystery: Writers block is gone!

Cap'n Meg: No! Don't go! I'll miss your reviews!

Reltisic: Is you ban gone yet?

Morningside for life: You MUST watch Rove!

Pertie: Yep, intermission was written bac when this was all going to be one big thing and I couldn't delete it

Phantomofleopera: lmao!

"The fops not here!" the shout went up almost immediately, (Sorry my dears, no don't look at me like that! I need him later) and the DBCA-ians groaned in disappointment. "But Carlotta still is!" the voice continued, the DBCA-ians brightened immediately, "Lead on Macduff!"

Above the stage, Cap'n Meg, trisana, angelofmystery, xLetYourDarkerSideGiveInx and Muirgen258 had made quick use of the ropes and ladders to reach the flies. The terrified stagehands tripped and stumbled their way across the platforms to avoid the dangerously armed and manically laughing black-cloaked minions of the dreaded Theatre Wraith.  
Cap'n Meg's eyes lit up as she saw the stagehands clutching earthenware bottles of liquor. "Well, well, well," she muttered, sneaking closer. The Commodore of the DBCA had a petite build and a silver sword that jangled at her hip. A large plumed hat with vibrant feathers perched on her brown hair and she stood ready and confidant in a sleeveless knee-length burgundy tunic made of oriental silk and emblazoned with dragons, loose gold brown trousers were tucked into her long black boots and jade earrings and necklace glittered in the dim light.

Suddenly the Theatre Wraith dropped down from the rafters above and turned her around. "No Meg."

"But…"

"No."

"Just one little…"

"No!" Adriana pushed her off into the fray, "Now go chase a manager or something."

"Feisty, isn't she?" Masked Grace muttered, coming up beside the DBCA queen, as she inspected her daggers for nicks. Adriana laughed, glancing at her princess knight friend,

"Having fun?" she asked, checking her veil was still in place.

"Of course" Masked Grace replied, "I think I saw Firmin barricading himself into his office a little while ago, care to come join me in convincing him to come out?"

"Ooh! Sounds like fun!" Adriana exclaimed, the two whirled and ran off the platforms, as an unseen Erik, hovering above, looked down with a growing apprehension as they participated gaily in what is known to the entire world as "girl talk". Clothes (infinitely more interesting now that there was no modern tasteless fashion to be seen), weaponry, (lightsabres versus Cookies of Doom) and of course, Erik, the important stuff in life.

From his vantage point, Erik sighed. She would want to leave, the appearance of her companions, strange as they were, would surely remind her of her former life and friends. He wondered why fate tormented him so as he fingered his lasso. He had already lost Christine, his precious Angel. Why offer him a girl who brought life back into his meaningless existence, only to whisk her away again? He sighed a second time and shook his masked head in frustration. _Why?_

xXx

The black and white paradox that was xLetYourDarkerSideGiveInx gave an unholy screech, as she unleashed her Frisbee of Death, (okay, I couldn't remember the name for Xena's spinny thingy, but its one of those). The half black half white metal plate sheared through the top of Carlotta's headdress and spun safely back to her hand. Her arms were uncovered but vast swathes of cloth were pinned from her shoulder to her wrists and a loose fitting robe was sashed across her body. The sheet at her right wrist was a blinding white, that travelled across to her shoulder, bellow the cuff, splatters of black began to appear on the fabric, streaking darker and longer until the bottom of the left wing and the heavy hem that swirled around her feet was pitch black. Carlotta gaped as the stagehands clapped and Madame Opera Ghost, angelofmystery, kissofdarkness and the two managers held up signs with numbers

"8…"

"9 ½…"

"9…"

"10…"

"10…"

xLetYourDarkerSideGiveInx turned and gave a flourishing bow to her audience as a hairless Carlotta suddenly heard the creaking of the set above her head and screamed. Gathering up her skirts, she ran for her life as the Hannibal playbill, rather harmless, apart from the eerily lifelike picture of Carlotta painted on it, dropped to the stage with a _thunk!_

"I've always wanted to do that," Nixieharpist commented to Phantomsangel102 who was balancing on the platforms beside her. "Tell me about it" the cream-lined windstress replied, pausing a moment to admire her Jack Sparrow boots, she had taken the opportunity to raid the costumes department and was now a pirate in brown and grey leather and a white shirt. "Oh look! There's asingledarkcrimsonrose waving, d'you think she found the way into Carlotta's dressing room yet?"

"Only one way to find out," Nixieharpist replied, pausing a moment to drop a shrunken fop head onto Sorelli, who screamed and ran away in horror. "Let's go!"

xXx

At that very moment, an immaculately haired Raoul de Chagny walked back into the Opera Populaire, "I'm sorry gentlemen, I appear to have forgotten my gloves" he said, noting vaguely that there were more people on stage than there had been a scant half hour ago. He looked around when his managers did not immediately appear, "Monsieur's?"

Every DBCA-ian froze at the sound of his foppy voice, and turned slowly to glare death at the oblivious Vitcomte.

"Well, well, well," Reltistic muttered, "What have we here?"

Raoul was still looking around, eyes as empty as if there was a hole in the back of his head. The same dreamy look was still on his face when he was spear tackled by kissofdarkness and Lady Assassin Moonbeam.

"What are you doi- EEEEKKK!" he screamed, "You messed up my hair!"

"Did we?" Kooz asked absently, inspecting the depressingly girlish scarf around his neck. She reached down and gave it an experimental yank, Raoul's face went bright purple. "Cool!" she grinned.

"No!" Phantomchild199 said, releasing the unfortunate victim, "We want him alive."

"What's? Oh!" Blaze-LoganLover wandered over and her eyes lit up, "Anyone got a cheese grater?"

The phans looked around and patted their pockets, "Hmm…no."

"Damn," Blaze looked disappointed.

"I have this?" Nightshadesister-01 offered, holding up her gloved hand, Blaze shrugged, "Good enough"

"No! Wait! What are you doing?" Raoul shrieked, as the warrior princess drew closer, "Nooooo!" _Thunk!_ A clawed fist landed on the side of his head, knocking him out. "Nice job" Kudokadvakch admired, "Thankyou" she replied with a smirk.

"What do we do with him now?" Masked Grace asked, looking rather smug after her escapade in the managers' office.

"Disembowel him?" Spunky-hyper-girl asked, taking the opportunity to wedge a Cookie of Doom between the fop's teeth.

"Drop him from the top of Apollo's Lyre" Sapphire-aria grinned evilly.

"Drop the chandelier on him!" Skye bounced up and down in her lavender gypsy skirt and blue shirt, frilled and ruffled, with big pearl buttons. A still groggy Vanessa leaned on her shoulder, peering interestedly at the proceedings.

"Already been done" MetalMyersJason shrugged, "We need something new,"

"Something disastrous" Morningside for life added, sharpening her sword on kissofdarkness's whetstone.

"Well…" Kissofdarkness said thoughtfully, "We _could_ scalp him, y'know, even keep a lock of hair as a souvenir each."

"I _like_ that idea" Madame Opera Ghost enthused.

"Shouldn't we call the Phantom though?" Bananas in Pajamas asked, "He did kinda demand first priority"

"He can have him once we're done," Cap'n Meg brushed the idea off disdainfully,

"You senseless fools are worse than my managers." Erik's voice seethed in each of their ears, they all jumped and looked around guiltily.

"Uh, don't think he's very impressed with that plan Meg," IflyNAVY whispered. Erik's voice dripped with sarcasm, "Of **course** I'm impressed, did I not explicitly instruct that if the fop was found, he was to be brought to me? Or are you so simpleminded that a basic instruction was beyond your limited grasp?"

"Now that was just uncalled for" xLetYourDarkerSideGiveInx mumbled under her breath, "Does this mean you want us to drag him down to the lair for you?"

Erik considered telling them yes, it would be delightful to finally rid himself of the obnoxious prat that had stolen away his Christine. But his Angel's face swam in front of his vision, and try as he might, the image would not disappear. He shook his head in disgust, he was going soft, but he could not force himself to tear away Christine's support and family again. "No" he growled out finally, "Do with him as you wish, but leave him relatively intact, I will not deprive my Angel again."

"Does his mind count? Or, what there is of it anyway?" Nixieharpist asked pleasantly.

"Hmm…no, feel free" From the grins that had just appeared on the faces of the DBCA, he had to wonder if he wasn't going soft, but in actual fact, running the other way entirely.

"Oh goodie!" Nightshadesister-01 giggled, running a hand over her glove. Unseen in the shadows, Erik allowed a smile to twitch on his lips, "Nice hit, by the way" he complimented her privately, she grinned so hard the other's thought her face might split. Erik broadened his voice until all the members could hear him, "Remember, do not permanently harm him…if you do,"

"A disaster beyond your imagination will occur" the DBCA finished Erik scowled and slipped away.

"I wanted to hear him say that," Pertie complained.

"Anyway," Misty interrupted, "Onto more devious plans" the DBCA-ians grinned and turned back to their victim.

xXx

Erik walked slowly back to the dressing room with his head bowed, he reached the door and slipped through, ushering two determined phangirls, Laivine Rosc-Hend and AngelofMusic15 out firmly, then slipped though the mirror to bury his mask in his hands in the dark. Lord knew how he was going to get out of this one. Allowing the thirty odd girls to stay was out of the question. But if they left, then he lost Adriana too, and that thought was even more unbearable than the first. He ripped off his mask and scrubbed a furious hand over his face. How could he ask her to stay with him like this? And even if he did, what could he expect of himself, if she was to continue living with him? Of their own accord, his lips moved soundlessly, shaping words and tunes until the faint whisperings of a song slipped through his lips…

"_I've made me a fortune_

_That fortune made ten_

_Been headlined_

_And profiled _

_Again and again_

_But something was missing_

_I never quite knew_

_That something was some one _

_But who?_" his voice grew stronger and echoed down the corridors with a lonely, melancholy sound.

"_Who could that someone be?_

_How could she make it known?_

_Who could need me for me?_

_Need me for me alone?_" His voice trailed off into quiet sobs and he stared at the mask in his hands. A soft light reflected on the white shape and he looked up in shock as the mirror misted and the clouds were lost in a whirlwind that gradually faded away to an image he had never beheld in all his long and desolate years…

xXx

Meanwhile…back at the Fop…

(Hrmph! Am very much over this scene at the moment. I can write exceptional original torture scenes, I hae one that makes my friends sick just to read it, but its getting too much, so if you are not mentioned in person, my apologies –Erik hugs unfortunates in commiseration- I'll do my best, but This must needs be over and done with)

A scared looking Sapphire-aria was gingerly holding a lock of the fop's hair, pinched between two fingers as a disgusted Spunky-hyper-girl propped the unconscious Vitcome up, trying not to gag at his cloying perfume.

"Just hold him steady," IflyNAVY warned, uncoiling her whip and giving it an experimental crack.

"Are you sure you know what your doing?" Sapphire-aria asked, looking scared, IflyNAVY rolled her eyes, "Do I look like I don't have any idea?" she demanded, accidentally cracking a candle off an elaborate candelabra, "Oops."

"Do you want an honest answer to that?" Misty asked, looking apprehensively at the now halved candle, IflyNAVY shrugged, "The truth is never pure and simple," she said philosophically, "Now hold him straight."

The midnight blue lined mage drew back her whip, the other DBCA-ians all covered their eyes.

_Crack!_

"What did I tell you?" IflyNAVY asked smugly, the DBCA peered from behind their fingers. A loose lock of over pampered brown hair dangled limply in Sapphire-aria's fingers. And a pale-faced Vitcome was slumped against Spunky-hyper-girl, twitching in his traumatised state. His eyelashes fluttered open and he peered around in fear. "Wha-?" he reached a hand out to feel his hair and screamed as he found the newly whipped bald patch. "Noooooooooooooooooo!" He shrieked in agony, Spunky-hyper-girl shoved him away and he landed chin first on the marble foyer floor, causing the Cookie of Doom still wedged between his teeth to crack in his mouth. A little "Bang!" shout out from between his pouty lips and a puff of purple smoke glittered upwards as he slumped over again, successfully unconscious.

"That looked like fun," Kudokadvakch grinned, stepping to the front, "IflyNavy, you're turn to hold him," she unsheathed her sword, and levelled it at the little curl that grew behind his ear. Carefully aiming her sword, she drew a slow trail up behind his ear, the freshly trimmed strands fell to the floor, joined by a few drops of blood.

"Hmm…but a little deep there, I think," she commented unapologetically, "Oh well," she kicked the hair away and sheathed her sword. She scooped the hair up and tied a little bundle with it, tucking it into a sleeve. "My new good luck charm," she said proudly.

Lady Assassin Moonbeam walked up, carefully surveying the hapless victim of torture, "Hurry up already," Nixieharpist moaned, "Just grab a chunk and slice!"

"But I don't want a lock of his hair," Lady Assassin Moonbeam protested, the others all turned and stared at her. She grinned, tapping the butt of her staff on the floor, allowing the flames to blossom upwards. With an evil chuckle she swept the fire across Raoul's face, leaving two charred black caterpillars in place of eyebrows, smoking over his now non-existent eyelashes. "I wanted to do that."

"Oh now that was just too good to be true," asingledarkcrimsonrose admired, skipping up to inspect her chosen lock of hair, "My turn!" she pulled a huge broadsword from its scabbard and with a seemingly delicate flick of her wrist, neatly snipped off a tress from behind the fop's other ear.

"Well that was depressingly anticlimactic," she murmured, taking up her prize, the other's looked at her quizzically and she shrugged, "Well I figured a few mountains might fall down, the Eiffel Tower would do the limbo, the world would end, something like that." She looked down at the Vitcomte in disgust, "Guess you're not as important as you think Raoul." Taking care to step on his fingers, she picked up a few strands of his hair and looked at Cap'n Meg, "You ready?"

"Ooh yeah!" Meg exclaimed, drawing her sword, humming the Cloak Song she walked around the fop, scrutinising him from each angle, then reached out and sliced a random piece of hair from his head.

"Good news everybody!" Blaze-LoganLover announced, running up with something silvery clutched in her hand, "I found a cheese grater!"

"You wait you're turn!" Sapphire-aria stepped out in front. With a whirling of her blade she sliced off a layer of hair and with a few quick slashes, cut his shirt to ribbons and let the silk shirt slide off his torso.

"He looks like a soapie star," Ophicial-Phan noted randomly.

"Anyway!" Blaze jumped in, holding the cheese grater aloft, "Prepare to meet thy maker Fop!" With a triumphant scrape she ran the silvery instrument over his hair as everyone winced…

It did nothing.

Blaze stared at her cheese grater for a moment, then scrubbed furiously at the Fops hair, but she only managed to reduce the shininess a little. "It's…too…bright…" she gasped, stumbling away.

"Uh…Blaze?" Madame Opera Ghost spoke up, "It might help if you turn it around the right way." Blaze looked at her cheese grater, "Oh" she went very red, then shuffled back over to the fop. "Prepare to meet thy maker Fop!" she cried, slashing down again…

Several strands of hair floated down to the floor, joined with a soggy splat of disconnected scalp that was suddenly not attached to Raoul's head. Everyone stared. "Ew…gross." Harako-Fushi put in, she aimed her fire staff at the bloody piece of scalp and reduced it to a charred mass.

Cocking her crossbow, trisana motioned for Blaze to hold a piece of the Fop's hair straight up, his head bobbed and jerked like a Wobbly-Headed doll. She sighted carefully and took aim. Blaze squeezed her eyes shut, unable to watch.

"Oops," trisana said after a moment, "Missed." It was true, there was now a rather noticeable, bloody chunk missing from the de Chagny's nose.

"Oh," Reltistic looked at the red drops running down to the floor, "He looks like Michael Jackson." The other DBCA-ians cocked their heads, "Sounds like him too, I've noticed, Morningside for life noted.

Misty poked at the motionless Vitcomte with one of her daggers, "Such a terrible waste of a pair of broad shoulders," she sighed, then, unable to resist, poked him again. The skin she poked on one of his defined muscles hissed slightly and went down like a whoopee cushion. "Hsssssssssssssprblprble" Misty looked from her dragon daggers, gleaming with poison, to the suddenly flabby skin in shock. "Can these things do that?" she asked.

_They can now!_ The Authoress was back, and very definitely enjoying herself.

"Reeeeeeeeeeaaaaalllllyyyy?" Misty drew the word out with relish, with tender care she set about pierced each muscle on his torso, creating a musical chorus of hissings as the Vitcomte was reduced to a saggy skinned stick. Unfortunately, the reducing of his muscles to a stick sized (but not the lean tall sexy skeletal type that Erik is) woke Raoul from his Cookies of Doom induced stupor and he sat bolt upright screaming…

and screaming…

and screaming…

and screaming…

Finally, Nixieharpist grabbed up the charred remains of his scalp and shoved it into the Vitcomte's lipglossed mouth. His eyes bulged and his fingers started doing the crazy happy robot dance.

"Stop." Pertie commanded, he froze.

"Kneel" Kooz added, he kneeled.

"Muirgen258? Grab his hair would you?" MetalMyersJason asked, sliding her massive broadsword over her shoulder.

"With pleasure" she replied, taking out a dagger to snip at a lock, unfortunately, the fop moved and she only ended up with half a tress.

MetalMyersJason raised her heavy sword, Raoul kneeled, trembling in fear as the blade came swishing down through the heavy air.

Shing! 

The final lock was shorn from his scalp as Raoul fainted dead away to the black cloaked cheers of the women around him.

xXx

Adriana heard the gonging of the grandfather clock in Andre's office. "Times up" she muttered, scissoring her legs up and jumped off Carlotta's horrible pink dressing table, looking around the delightful mess she had made with glee. She snatched up another of the divine Belgian chocolates and slipped out the door, running straight into Erik.

"Oh! Hello there?" she smiled up at him, "I thought you weren't coming."  
In reply, Erik grabbed her arm and tugged her into a small alcove, "There's something wrong with the mirror," he muttered, even worried, his voice still sounded beautiful.

"Such as what?" she asked, still giddy with sugar, and having (dare we say it) a rather Phangirly moment.

"Such as I was fending off a few of your so called "friends" from the dressing room when the mist on the mirror started spinning out of control and I was presented with an image of a tall, well dressed bald man and a little red headed girl of ten."

"Were you singing again?" Adriana frowned, the box of caramel centred chocolates wearing off in the presence of Erik's voice.

"I hummed a few bars of the song you tried to teach me," he replied, drawing her further back into the shadows as a group of stagehands ran past, pursued by a manically laughing Bananas in Pajamas and a green lined trisana. Adriana grinned,

"Ha! See! I told you it was the music!" she laughed behind her veil, at his glare she stopped, though she kept the smirk on her face, Erik rolled his eyes. "I kicked a rat through," he answered the next question before she got the chance to ask it. (Man! Those Belgian chocolates are potent! I'm having a Mary Sue meltdown! Bad! Gotta snap out of it! Fast!)

"And?…" Adriana asked, secretly jabbing her dagger into her finger too keep her thoughts in line, Erik shrugged idly.

"It went through easily, caused quite a fuss I understand," a smile flickered on his deformed lips, "It was even kind enough to kick up a few of the music sheets on the piano and send them through the mirror for me, so I now have the accompaniment to that song." He glared at her for a moment, "You realise you're notes were completely wrong for the entire second verse?" Adriana rolled her eyes elegantly at his remark.

"Oh get over it," she admonished "it was six years ago and I never sang it, how did you expect me to know?"

"You could have had the grace to try," Erik reminded her, she shrugged, "Well at least that sorts out how to get the girls home." She changed the subject before he started on another of his musical rants, "Shall I assemble the troops?"

Erik nodded wordlessly in reply, she reached up and patted the small section of cheek that was visible around his mask, "Thankyou." She grinned, and motioned to the platform above them, "Care to give a girl a boost?"

"Very well," Erik knelt down on one knee and laced his long fingers together into a cup for her to stand on. She placed one long white foot into his hands and with a heave he pushed her up to the lowest swinging platform. "Why thankyou monsieur," she giggled, reaching down a hand to invite him up, "Wilt thou not accompany myself on this arduous task?"

Erik stood and reached out a long hand to hers briefly, just skimming her fingers, then withdrew his hand, "No," he murmured quietly, withdrawing into the shadows.

"Erik?" Adriana felt lost, "Why not?" her wide eyes searched the shadows for him, all grey in their confusion. Erik scowled, (Screw Fate) he thought, and leapt easily up beside her, "Do you promise to keep your friends in check?" he pretended to growl, she nodded, "Very well," he offered her a silent black sleeve, she slipped a dragoned arm through and he led her to the top platform, "Call them." He released her and stepped against the back of the platform, "Who have they got down there?" she asked, leaning over the rope barrier to peer at the group of DBCA-ians clustered around an inanimate object with glee. Erik shrugged uneasily, "Their precious Vitcomte still, I presume."

"You mean they caught the fop and no one told me?" she asked incredulously,

"It would seem that way, yes," he replied, "I told them they could have him, your claw gloved friend delivered quite a heavy blow to his air filled skull last time I looked."

"Oh, go Nightshade!" she grinned, "You ready?"

"No,"

"Good," she opened her mouth and drew in a breath,

"Run Away!" Adriana yelled, doing her best Monty Python imitation.

"That's your signal?" Erik asked incredulously, she shrugged, "Whatever works"

"You could have at least come up with something a little more dramatic." He grumbled, she rolled her eyes, "Remind me to make you watch Quest for the Holy Grail with me some time,"

"Watch what?"

She sighed at his ignorance, "Never mind, we better get down before they do."

xXx

Adriana and Erik stood patiently in the doorway as the phans quickly dumped the Vicomte in a handy puddle outside the Opera House, rolling him down the stairs none to gently to land his now bald head on the grey cobblestones. Masked Grace stood ponderingly over him for a moment, the cut half of Carlotta's headpiece held debatingly in her hand. (To wig? Or not to wig?) She thought, (That is the question) finally she shrugged, and scrubbed the feathers and horsehair in a puddle of muck and dropped it with a satisfying squelch onto the fops unturned head. Humming _Past the Point of No Return_ she reascended the Opera House stairs and ran down to the dressing room to catch up with the others.

"Did you have fun?" Adriana greeted the phans with a smile as Erik brooded in agonised indecision behind her. The grins on her subjects faces told all, "I'm glad."

Behind her, Erik laid a hand on her shoulders, pressing gently to let her know he desired her attention, "Yes?" she turned, and he beckoned her into the shadows as the DBCA burst into shrieks over their escapade.

"Did you see his face? Bright purple I tell you!"

"That's what you get for dressing as a fop!"

"And his squeal! I nearly died!"

"A notion just occurred to me," Erik said quietly, "What songs will we need to use to send them home?"

"Oh gods!" Adriana's hands flew to her veil to unpin the black gauze, "I hadn't thought of that!"

"Gods?" Erik questioned, she shrugged, "I always liked saying it better, don't know why."

"Hmm…would that song of yours work?" he frowned,

"The Cloak song? It might…I think," she trailed off as a thought crossed her mind, she glanced at the girls still giggling and arguing over the best moment of fop torture, a wicked grin crossed her face. "Actually," she purred, "I have a better idea…"

"What?" Erik asked flatly, she had that gleam back in her eyes again, she gave a wicked laugh, "You know how when you sang _Something Was Missing,_ you opened the window to Annie?" she drawled deliberately, savouring each word.

"Yes…" Erik hissed, his apprehension growing, Adriana looked sneakily over her shoulder at the DBCA and leaned in closer to Erik. "Well," she whispered conspiratorially, "Listen to this…"

xXx

"The best moment was when I hit him!" Nightshadesister-01 proclaimed,

"No way!" MetalMyersJason exclaimed, "When he passed out took the cake!"

"Uh-uh!" Lady Assassin Moonbeam shook her head, "When I singed of his eyebrows was the top!"

"I liked when I shredded his shirt" Sapphire-aria bragged proudly.

"Oh go jump in a lake," a purple trimmed Muirgen258 muttered sourly, still sore about only cutting half of the fops hair when he moved, she tugged at the vest of her leather scout uniform, the brown suede fit snugly on her tall figure and she tossed her unlit light sabre from hand to hand idly. Her eyes gleamed darkly from behind silver glasses, her vest and trousers were imprinted with images of griffins and each of her dark leather gauntlets had another griffin, wings outstretched and screaming silently tattooed onto it.

"Mm, good idea," Adriana put in absentmindedly, still deep in discussion with Erik, she waved a hand down the passageway, "Lake's off back there a ways." Sapphire-aria's eyes lit up and she took a step down into the blackness. Just as absentmindedly as the queen, Erik put out a hand, "Stay," he commanded, trading an amused glance with Adriana, she nodded, "Settled then?" she asked as the blue trimmed warrior maiden slunk back sulkily to the rest of the DBCA. "Done," Erik agreed, stepping back, Adriana turned to her loyal subjects,

"My dearest darlings," she announced cheerfully, "We've figured out how to send you home!"

"What? Wait no way! No!" several cries of anguish arose from the collected ranks of the DBCA. The queen raised her hands for silence and Erik drew himself up proudly, glaring around with dark arrogance until the girls fell silent, either from politeness or they were dumbstruck with desire (I'm inclined to think the latter) "Home probably isn't the right words," she grinned, "More, any alternate reality with a DBCA idol of your choice."

"How the hell are you going to manage that?" MetalMyersJason demanded, Adriana grinned and motioned to the rose-dressed maiden of court and her gypsy partner in crime.

"Veronica Fantome de l'Opera, the Batman theme if you will," she motioned to the lady of court, Veronica blushed and pulled up Skye with her, angelofmystery followed. "On three?" Skye asked, Veronica nodded, "One…two…three…" the shared personalities jumped with gusto into the song.

"_Batman! Dananananananana Batman! Dananananananana Batman! Batman! Batman!_"

"You call that a theme song?" Erik muttered in disgust, Adriana elbowed him, "Hush!" she whispered.

The mirror swirled away with cloudy mist that hovered for a moment with the bat silhouette, then cleared to reveal a cloaked gargoyle perched on a Gotham spire, brooding darkly on the city below. Adriana dropped a deep, extravagant curtsey, "Farewell, my dearests," she kissed Skye, Veronica and angelofmystery, on their cheeks and ushered them through the mirrorway and onto the slippery Gotham rooftop.

"Um…hello?" Skye ventured nervously, the justice dealer turned to stare at the ornately dressed fans standing before him in the drizzling rain. His eyes widened in shock as he looked past them at the speeding something casting glowing lights and shadows onto the girls shoulders.

"Move!" he shouted, leaping over and grabbing the two Fantome de l'Opera's by the waist with one arm and angelofmystery with the other, he vaulted off the roof, wings charging and snapping open to glide into the night as a rocket sped past with a scream of tortured air. And in the sudden silence, a single solitary giggle echoed back to the corridor.

"Wow" the DBCA, now minus three of its members, chorused as the mirror was swept back into sheer clouds.

"Now _that_ is a cape!" Lady Assassin Moonbeam said admiringly.

"Yah huh" Cap'n Meg added, drooling on the stone floor.

"Now do you understand?" Adriana smiled, "Now pick a certain favourite from the idol list, and we can get started."

"So we have to sing our way out of here?" Nixieharpist asked, Adriana nodded, "But what if he doesn't have a themesong with words?"

"Meh, we'll think of something," Adriana dismissed the problem, "Actually, come to think of it, we can just do it in "Dums" and "Das" wont be hard at all." She raised her arms and pointed dramatically. "Now, Altos to the left, Sopranos on the right."

One pale green trimmed princess raised her hand, flicking her whip idly. She stood ready for action in a bustled day dress and glittering diamond tiara, the dress was edged in gold trimmings and lace dripped from her sweeping sleeves. "What if we don't know what we are?" she asked, snapping the whip into a neat coil to hang on her gold chain belt, Adriana looked questioningly at Erik who shook his head violently.

"I will not," he stated, at her crestfallen look he sighed. "Tell me, my dear," he swept over to the princess and lifting her hand, "What is your name?"

"Phantomchild199" she breathed as Erik brushed his lips over her fingers, eyes rolling back in her head in ecstasy. "Why Erik, one hundred and ninety nine?" Adriana mocked, "You have been busy."

The Phantom snorted, turning his attention to Phantomchild199, "Enlighten me, my unknown daughter, when torturing the fop, do you squeal with glee or laugh darkly?"

"Laugh darkly," the princess replied as Adriana gave an "Ah," of understanding.

"Alto," Erik ushered her over to the small group of decidedly envious looking DBCA-ians who already knew their musical range.

"Alright," Adriana raised her arms, brandishing her rapier dramatically, "You all know the tune. Harry Potter! Altos begin!"

"_Da dum da da dum da dum, dum, da da da dum da dum._" The Altos chorused "Sopranos!"

"_Da dum da dum da du da dum_" the Sopranos joined in sweetly, overlapping the Altos broad low range. "_Da da da dum da dum._"

"_Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Deeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Deeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_" one soprano improvised, taking the place of the trilling violins, Adriana nodded her approval.

Erik stared on amazement as the group of black-cloaked DBCA created a symphonic chorus of the main theme of Harry Potter composed completely out of "Da's Dee's and Dum's" (Now come on, how cool would that really be?)

The mirror swirled violently, misty clouds chasing one another around the frame until a doorway into the Great Hall appeared, full of students, teachers and ghosts. Judging by the sound of the vicious whispers of "Sirius Black!" hissing around the tables, they had evidently arrived right on time for Prisoner of Azkaban. The ceiling above flashed with lightning and ominous clouds, purple and heavy with rain.

"Well what are you waiting for?" Adriana asked, "Whoever brought a ticket to Harry Potter and your own personal adventure, please pass through the mirrorway."

Morningside for life, Kooz, Nixieharpist and AngelofMusic15 slipped through the mirror just as the great doors, obviously behind them, banged open, allowing the thunder and crashes of a violent storm outside to be heard. 

"Well, well, well, what have we here?' Snape purred, coming up behind then with a billowing black cloak. (Imagine that with Alan Rickman's voice…swoon)

With the sallow skinned Potions Teacher looing over them, the mirror gave a final shimmer, the mirror swirled away to nothingness.

"Do we have to do this for Buffy too?" Laivine Rosc-Hend asked, staring at the mirror, Adriana rolled her eyes, "Didn't you ever watch Once More With Feeling?" she demanded, "Oh yeah," the lilac trimmed knight looked ashamed, twitching her rose lined cloak around her black lacquered armour white and lilac tunic and breeches to cover her embarrassment,

"Right then," Adriana shook back her sleeves "Rest in Peace, the bridge, go!"

The DBCA all drew in a breath and began to sing, MetalMyersJason keeping in time with the hilt of her sword on the stone floor.

"_I know, I should go…_

_But I follow you like a man possessed_

_There's a traitor here beneath my breast_

_And it hurts me more than you've ever guessed,_

_If my heart could beat it would break my chest_

_But I can see, you're unimpressed _

_So leave me be_

_And let me rest in peace!_" The mirror cleared and a lone, bleach-haired vampire was revealed, leaning against a signpost and smoking a cigarette. He looked up sharply as DBCA member, Masked Grace, jumped through the mirror with a "Squee!" of delight to mob him. Spike went down in a shout of indignation and a flurry of black cloak and leather duster.

"Have fun, my masked friend," Adriana carolled as the mirror swirled away to emptiness.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Erik accused, she grinned at him, "Hell yeah!"

She turned to the remaining members, "Cap'n Meg, front and centre!" the burgundy lined girl darted to the front. "Now, I may be taking a punt at this, but I'm guessing you're after Jack?"

"_Captain_ Jack" Cap'n Meg corrected, swishing her cloak excitedly.

"I stand corrected" Adriana lifted her hands in surrender, "A Pirate's life for me, on three if you will. One, two, three…"

"_Yo Ho, Yo Ho, a Pirates life for me_

_We pillage we plunder we rifle and loot_

_Drink up me hearties yo ho_

_We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot_

_Drink up me hearties yo ho_

_Yo Ho, Yo Ho, a Pirates life for me_

_We extort we pilfer we filch and sack_

_Drink up me hearties yo ho_

_Maraud and embezzle and even high-jack_

_Drink up me hearties yo ho_

_Yo Ho, Yo Ho, a Pirates life for me_

_We burn up the city we're really a fright_

_Drink up me hearties yo ho_

_We're rascals, and scoundrels, villains and knaves_

_Drink up me hearties yo ho_

_Yo Ho, Yo Ho a pirates life for me_

_We're devils and black sheep and really bad eggs_

_Drink up me hearties yo ho_" the girls chorused, "_Yo ho, Yo ho, a pirates life for me!_"

The mirror cleared just as the infamous Jack Sparrow was smirking at a sleazy barmaid in the midst of a fight in Tortuga. (You know when he has Elizabeth in the film and she had to put his belt on, that smirk…drool)

"You want him?" Erik spoke up incredulously, eyeing the drunken and dirty captain with distaste. Cap'n Meg whirled around smartly and slapped Erik lightly on the face to reprimand him. Then she turned and slipped through the mirror to link arms with Jack and quite literally drag him off into a dark alleyway, leaving a bewildered looking barmaid standing in a confused daze until another messy customer stumbled up. "Wait for me!" Bananas in Pajamas cried, struggling through the ranks to leap into the mirror and slip under Captain Jack's other arm. The rogue pirate looked rather bemused at his sudden good fortune as the two dangerous but desirable girls latched onto him and grinned at one another. Cap'n Meg dropping one hand to catch onto his belt as Bananas in Pajamas slipped his hat onto her head.

"I'm not entirely sure I quite deserved that," Erik commented, touching his cheek tenderly as the scene swirled away. For some reason, this struck the remaining members of the DBCA as extremely amusing and they doubled up in laughter. Adriana turned to her Phantom, laughter sparkling in her grey eyes as she swished her cloak expertly, "Poor Erik," she teased, "Want me to kiss it better?"

"No," he muttered, drawing back into the shadows again, Adriana looked disappointed and Erik was puzzled at the tiny trickle of regret that surged through him after his curt answer.

"Okay…" the queen of the DBCA looked at her remaining subjects, "Who wants Star Wars?"

"Oh! Me!" Spunky-hyper-girl waved excitedly, clutching her Cookies of Doom box.

"And me" Blaze-LoganLover added.

"And us!" Muirgen258 and asingledarkcrimsonrose spoke up.

"Okie dokie!" Adriana gave her cape a flourish and struck a conductors pose with her sword. "The Imperial March!"

"_Dum, dum, dum da da dum da da dum._" The DBCA chorused obediently,  
"_Dum dum dum da da da dum da dum.  
Dum dum dada dadada dadada da da da da dadadadadum dada da da dum. _

_Dum dum dada dadada dadada da da da da dadadadadum dada da da dum._"

The grey mist on the mirror sank slowly into deathly blackness, the four Star Wars fans stared at it in apprehension.

"Choh-scooh, choh-schooh" the trademark heavy breathing of Darth Vader permeated the air around the DBCA and a single beam of red light snapped and hissed into view as the Dark Lord of the Empire ignited his lightsabre.

"You go first," Blaze-LoganLover hissed to Spunky-hyper-girl,

"No, you go first" she whispered back, staring up in awe.

Two metres tall. Bipedal. Flowing black robes trailing from the figure and a face forever masked by a functional of bizarre black metal breath screen – a Dark Lord of the Sith was an awesome, threatening shape as it beckoned to the suddenly terrified fans. (If you don't know…that bit is almost completely, word for word, from George Lucas's original Star Wars novel. Admittedly, it shouldn't really be here, but it was too irresistible not to put it in.)

"Oh what the hell," Muirgen258 threw caution into the winds, igniting her own lightsabre she jumped through and faced the Dark Lord. He regarded her for a moment with black soulless eyes and nodded once.

"Oh lovely" asingledarkcrimsonrose muttered, as Darth Vader turned to them once more.

"Come to the Dark Side!" his rolling voice proclaimed from behind his mask, "And together we shall rule the galaxy!" It was the voice of prophecy, nightmares, and doom, a tone that shook the listeners to their very cores. It was the voice that broke the spell, one by one the other three fans stepped hesitantly into the shadows to stand behind Vader, armed and dangerous in their cloaks and holding their heads high proudly. Darth Vader returned his empty gaze to the Phantom and the queen of the DBCA, the first time either of them had ever received any recognition from the other idols. He nodded briefly, lightsabre sweeping across in a salute of honour. They returned his acknowledgement with a deep bow and a graceful curtsey as clouds raced across the mirror once more.

"Oh damn!" Misty exclaimed suddenly, the other's looked at her quizzically, "I wanted to ask him to say 'Luke! I am your father!'" Erik and the remaining Dramatic Black Cloak Addicts gave her strange looks, she shrugged, "Well I did."

"Misty!" the voice echoed around the chamber, everyone looked up and around, startled into shocked silence, "I am your father!"

No one breathed until the last reverberation disappeared into silence down through the Phantom's labyrinth. "Well that was unexpected." Adriana murmured, the other's nodded their agreement in awe. Misty looked like she had died and gone to heaven.

"Alright girls, get yourselves together," Adriana clapped her hands, "Dracula 2000" All of a sudden there were some very, very evil and wolfish grins around the ranks, Adriana included, Erik took the opportunity to sneak further back into the shadows as they began to sing.

"_Avoid the light_

The suns in sight 

_The undead should be sleeping_

_Avoid the light_

_That cross so bright_

_My fledglings dropping, weeping_

_Avoid the light_

_Overt your sight_

_Go underground discreetly_

_Avoid the light, avoid the light, avoid the light, avoid the light…"_

Their voices trailed away into nothingness as the mirror gave it's customary swirl and opened into a blackened room with dark stone walls and heavily curtained windows. Misty, trisana, Phantomchild199, Phantomsangel102, Pertie and kissofdarkness all slunk through the mirror warily, weapons at the ready. Adriana felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around to find herself face to face with her double. "What do you want?" she asked irritably, trying to get a glimpse of Dracula, the plot device handed her a carton of cold triple fudge chocolate and Kailua ice-cream and indicated the mirror with a jerk of her head before disappearing in a flash of green and silver glitter. Adriana grinned, "Oy! Misty!" she yelled, the silver-trimmed girl turned and saw the 5 litre tub flying towards her and hastily caught it in her cloak, she looked at it in puzzlement, then a grin crept over her face. Suddenly an uncannily Gerik-like vampire leapt out of the shadows and Misty gave a wave of bliss as she was dragged off clutching (and in the clutches off) her prize. The other five phans, (or should that be vahnz now?) hastily followed her into a realm of eternal darkness and seduction. (Mwahahahaha, okay, I'm evil, and deliciously so).

Adriana gave a half moan of longing and took an unconscious step forwards. Erik took her elbow and drew her firmly back to his side, "You, mademoiselle, are going nowhere" he said slightly possessively as the DBCA exchanged knowing grins.

"Oh don't look at me like that," she retorted to Erik as he gazed down at her, looking disturbed at the seduced look she wore, after having been confronted by one of the most seductive forces of all time.

"Pull yourself together then," he muttered, releasing her, but staying closer to her black and red form.

"So…" Adriana looked around, "What are we up to now? Van Helsing?" MetalMyersJason, Lady Assassin Moonbeam, Kodukadvakch and xLetYourDarkerSideGiveInx all nodded, "Hmm…All Hallows Eve Masquerade, everyone know the part that strange chick in the black dress sings?"

"That's not a song," Madame Opera Ghost exclaimed, Adriana shrugged, "So? It's the closest thing we've got. Now sing."

The four Van Helsing fans joined together to make an eerily high pitched and strange melody from the All Hallows Eve ball, their voices blending together in an odd round.

"I don't think it's working," Sapphire-aria muttered to Adriana, the queen frowned with worry as the clouds remained motionless, "There's got to be something," she murmured, biting her little finger in anxiety, the her brow cleared, "Ah" she smiled in satisfaction and stepped up to the other four.

"_Gabrielle…oh Gabrielle_," Adriana's voice sang out, imitating the Hungarian accent to the best of her ability, the mirror swirled away and a face off between the impeccably dressed Dracula and the rough and roguish Gabrielle Van Helsing was revealed.

"Tada!" she grinned, "Off you go my ducks."

As the four disappeared through the gold leaf frame, Adriana turned to her remaining six subjects, IflyNAVY, Nightshadesister-01, Reltistic, Sapphire-aira, Laivine Rosc-Hend and Madame Opera Ghost. "All for Lord of the Rings?" they nodded eagerly, "Well I hardly need to conduct you for this one then, of you go!" she waved them on proudly as the six One Ring to rule them all fans sang with gusto.

"_Home is behind_

_The world ahead_

_And there are many paths to tread_

_Through shadow_

_To the edge of night_

_Until the stars are all alight_

_Mist and shadow_

_Cloud and shade_

_All shall fade_

_All shall fade._"

"That one's not bad," Erik approved, Adriana beamed.

"Hang on," Reltistic caught their attention, "That songs from the third movie, why is all the Fellowship here?" they all crowded around the mirror to see the entire Fellowship, pausing for what may have been breakfast or lunch (or second breakfast or elevenses or afternoon tea or dinner or supper, you never can tell with hobbits), by the side of a worn track, set deep in a forest of tall trees.

"Well I'm not complaining," Nighshadesister-01 shrugged, eyeing off Boromir with undisguised longing.

"Same here" Sapphire-aria grinned, turning she extended a hand to Erik, who shook it cautiously, "Well its been wonderful and all that, but I'm afraid we really must dash," she handed him a lock of the Fop's hair, "This is for you, consider it a gift from all of us," she smiled, and curtseyed to her Queen, "Bubye now!" she leapt through the mirror and landed on a pile of dead leaves about twenty feet from the Fellowship.

The other girls were already down, squealing over the hobbits and casting surreptitious glances at the other members of the Fellowship who were looking around in near panic after the appearance of the strangely dressed girls who seemingly fell straight from the sky. Apart from Gandalf, who had lit his pipe and was already deep in conversation with IflyNAVY, nodding deeply at her words. Nightshadesister-01 paused at the mirror, one booted leg already through and hanging over the, "Thanks for the ride!" she grinned, and looked slyly at Erik, who had drawn closer to the light now that the passage was nearly empty, "Have fu-un."

"Good-_bye_ Lathril," Adriana laughed and shoved her friend through the mirror, "Get thee gone." Nightshadesister-01 fell through the mirror with a squeak and straight into the arms of a bewildered looking Boromir. She had time to glance up and mouth "Thanks" to an amused Adriana before the mirror was swept away to nothingness.

Adriana took a deep breath and shook her head to rid it of her growing headache. "And that was the last of them," she sighed in relief, leaning against the wall. Erik looked at her cautiously, "Are you not wishing to enter a new realm of adventure?" he asked, desperately wishing she wouldn't want to leave, "Nor some former home?"

"Nope," she shrugged and grinned at him, "I'm quite happy to stay right here."

"Then that is where I shall leave you," Erik replied, turning away so she wouldn't see him struggle to suppress his shout of delight, "I'll be in the lair if you need me."

"Oh ha, ha," she yawned, catching one of his hands to loop around her shoulders as she leaned into him with a sigh of contentment. Erik looked down in surprise as his fingers tightened of their own accord, "I juhuh…" she yawned again, "just hope you remember the way back to our home, because I get the feeling that sooner or later you'll have to carry me again." She snuggled in under his arm, unaware of the tender gaze of the Phantom on her golden haired form, pressing warmly against his side as he guided her back to his…no, _their_ home by the lake.

Authoress: -gasps for breath- And that, my dearest readers, is that. Hope you enjoyed.

Erik: I'm impressed, you managed thirty odd cameo's fully costumed cloaked and armed, a tantrum throwing Prima Donna, two harassed managers, a **bold** talking conscience, an alcoholic, a magical mirror, a debate, a torture scene, two or three emotional soul searching moments, several death threats, an appalling parody, five fainting spells and a discussion on the perks of a monarchy as compared to democracy all in three chapters and still managed to get everyone out by the end in time for a sweet little piece of fluff.

Authoress: Thankyou, glad you liked. Was it really that fluffy?

Erik: Only the last sentence. I have to ask, was it really necessary to lead them on that charge through my Opera House?

Authoress: Mm hm, -snuggles into the Phantom- time to go home.

Now I made sure all your respective worlds had net connections so…Review! If you were in it! If you were reading it! If you just stumbled in and thought wtf is she on about? I want reviews!


	31. Commentary

Chapter 27 DBCA Attack!

Cameo chapter is here! Finally! Be prepared, before you start reading, go to the loo, get some chocolate, put the Phantom soundtrack on repeat and take the phone off the hook. This is a very long chapter, but I hope you enjoy it as much as I laughed myself stupid writing it.

Review Replies:

Misty: I was always Han's girl, I have a thing for the rogues. Spa house keys are with the Gerry, though I rented it out last weekend t a Star Wars reunion, and when I left, Darth, Yoda and Luke were all having shots, so if there's a hung over Jedi Master/Farm boy in there somewhere…don't blame me…and why do you think I had Darth say "Misty, I am your father"?

Lady Assassin Moonbeam: (accepts chocolates and pictures) Ta darling! You've been a reviewer right from the start so I thought you deserved a little fun!

Blaze-LoganLover: You think this is over? Oh my god No! We haven't even got to the best bit yet!

Anonymous Palliative: Fluffiness (shudders) God don't make me do more adds! I'm doing too many songfics as it is. Excuse me but this story doesn't even have a plot yet…and it wont be showing up for quite a while anyway so hold on to your hats!

BiP: Fluff will come…eventually…actually (checks prewritten stuff) quite possibly very soon! (laughs manically)

Naomipoe: I solemly swear that fluff will come and the Authoress will not interfere! 100 honest. Actually I hava an idea for the next chapter which will be quite amusing if I can ever write it. What makes you think Adriana is my alter ego? She's me! And there is a long and mostly meaningless story behind the 1 n thing

Ophicial-Phan: Take Aragorn…but I want his red shirt!

Morningside for life: Definitely! All that Glitters is the best!

Spunky-hyper-girl: Wake up! More is here! Thanks for the cookies!

Pertie: I like being strange! Don't worry next chapter gets back into character a little

Angelicflutist: Welcome to the club! We have T-shirts! I'll give you a costume when I get the time, just keep bugging me about it

Kiss of Darkness: spoken by Erik: I do not like fluff, mademoiselle, as in essence I am a twisted and reclusive being for whom music is my only release…and Adriana is exceptionally scary when she is trying to be nice

Angel of mystery: Sorry! Was completely over the scene, it wasn't fair but my brain was about to explode. Have a Gerry clone to make up for it!

Phantomofleopera: Updates are never far away!

Kooz: More is to come soon I promise!

Cap'n Meg: Aw! I feel loved!

Jen Lennon: Song words are at the top of chapter 14 I think, and in my profile too.

Reltistic: Yay! Your back! Evil mods

Wanderingchild 24: Glad to hear!

**Commentary!**

**Authoress: So here we are lying on my bed sharing Erik's yummy cape. It's quarter past ten on Wednesday night and I thought I'd get a real start on this thing.**

**Erik: Ahem!**

**Authoress: Oh, right, sorry _we_ are getting a start on this thing, all these ideas kept jumping into my head as comments that I couldn't add all the time, so we are posting them all here.**

**Erik: That and the fact you have writer's block.**

**Authoress: Don't rub it in…anyway, on with the story. **

Erik found the scrawl on a parchment left lying around in the main room, he looked at the words in confusion, what the hell was this? Some kind of parody of Don Juan Triumphant?

Authoress: Written in five minutes flat! 

He shook his head in irritation, it would be something of Adriana's doing, to be sure.

**Authoress: Yep, it was**

**Erik: Is**

**Authoress: Is, I stand, well, lie, corrected. **

He poled his way across the lake with every intention of finding her and spending a few minutes roaring her ears off. He wasn't that annoyed,

**Erik: I was bloody well infuriated!**

**Authoress: I apologized already! What more do you want?**

**Erik: Your neck, with my lasso around it.**

**Authoress: Uh oh…**

…but it would be fun to scare her. As he wandered up to the mirror, he pulled the parchment out of his pocket and looked at it absentmindedly. Yes, it was definitely to the tune of Don Juan, he cleared his throat experimentally and began to sing.

**Erik: You know damn well I would never sing that abomination!**

**Authoress: Well how else was I supposed to get everyone in? **

**Erik: If you put any effort in, you might have come up with something a little more refined.**

**Authoress: Well _you're _my muse!**

_Past the point of no return_

_No going back now_

_Our games of silly clothes _

_Are at an end_

_Past all thought of pink or white_

_On with the blackness_

_So raise your voice in song and sing with me..._

_We pledge ourselves unto the night_

_The utter darkness of the cloak_

_The sweet seduction of the swirling cape_

_Let not strange looks take you away_

_From the rich drama of the cape_

_And swear yourselves_

_Unto..._

_The Night..._

Erik: I really, really, despise that song 

**Authoress: I know darling, I'm sorry, I came up with a new verse though! We're cloakers and capers and really weird phans! Capes, Cloaks! Coats, cloaks! An addicts life for me! **

**Erik: That's even worse.**

**Authoress: Meg likes it**

**Erik: Enough said.**

He looked up as he reached the mirror, expecting it to be clear and ready for him to step through. Instead it was a swirling mass of mist, which cleared until the faces of several unfamiliar girls, all dressed in black cloaks, stood staring at him in shock.

They blinked.

He blinked back.

Then one of the shorter ones at the back jostled one at the front and muttered, "What's going on up there?" Her nudge sent the first three girls through the mirror to land at Erik's feet, where they lay, covered by their black cloaks, emblazoned with glittery letters spelling DBCA around the collars. "Oh my God, we're in," one of them whispered, still staring at Erik with wide eyes, he glared down at her coldly.

**Erik: Finally I'm in character _properly_**

Authoress: I try 

"Who are you, mademoiselle, if I may be so bold as to ask?" at the sound of Erik's voice, the three girls scrambled up to gaze at him adoringly. The rest of the mob waiting on the other side of the mirror, saw who their friends were talking to, and with a rush of black dramatic cloaks, burst into the dark tunnel to find themselves face to mask with the Phantom. Erik hurriedly withdrew into the shadows.

**Authoress: I'm surprised you weren't screaming and running down the passage in horror at that point.**

**Erik: (through gritted teeth) I was trying very hard to be civil at that point**

"Oh. My. God." Another of them murmured, "It's really you"

Erik: Of course it was me you twit! 

"OH MY GOD!"

**Erik: What is with the "Oh my god"?**

**Authoress: I dunno, but it works.**

…they all shrieked together, still staring at him, they all looked at one another, then back at him, identical insane grins crossed their faces and as one, the DBCA gathered their cloaks up to throw themselves onto their caped idol. (Or one of them, anyway).

**Erik: How many are there?**

**Authoress: A few, I stole Hugh's Darth Vader from his Star Wars chess set he got for his birthday to add to my collection. Go me!**

**Erik: You are beyond strange**

**Authoress: Thankyou**

"What's going on?" a muffled voice called, and the mirror swung open, knocking several girls against one another until they all fell like dominoes. (Please take a moment to consider that mental image…hilarious, is it not?).

**Authoress: Thud! Thud-thud-thud-thud-thud-thud!**

**Erik: What are you doing?**

**Authoress: Imagining the Domino Effect.**

**Erik: You've been reverting to last years Australian History**

**Authoress: I know.**  
…Adriana stood in the mirrorway, looking around at the bodies below her in puzzlement. "Erik? Why are the members of the DBCA here?"

Authoress: Plot device, master Phantom, plot device 

Hidden in the shadows, Erik shrugged, "I don't know, they all just came through the mirror."

"Hmm…" Adriana processed this, "Did they say anything?"

"'Oh my God' is about all," he replied. Unfortunately for him, Erik's shrug had sent the black fabric of his cloak moving and every DBCA-ian was on her feet in an instant, swirling their cloaks in desire.

**Erik: Effective use of words**

**Authoress: I like it**

"Squeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" they shouted as one and prepared to throw themselves on Erik (and more to the point, his cloak). Erik backed away fearfully, drawing his cape around him for protection, which didn't help matters.

"Enough!"

Authoress: I LOVE doing that 

…a voice thundered from behind them, the girls all turned, startled, to see Adriana framed in the mirrorway, standing regally, surveying them with icy grey eyes, dressed in her black skirt and red jacket. All of the girls' heads bowed and they swept their cloaks back in a swirling salute.

Authoress: Bow down in terror to your great and powerful Queen! 

**Erik: What universe are you living in?**

"Your Majesty" they whispered, a silver crown appeared out of nowhere on Adriana's head, gleaming with black onyx as a long red trimmed cloak settled over her shoulders.

"Your Majesty?" Erik echoed, the girls all spun and looked at him adoringly, suddenly remembering their purpose, readied themselves for a charge, but Adriana, seeing the danger, quickly shouted.

"Hey, is that the fop?"

**Erik: Was it really all that intelligent to arm them like that?**

**Authoress: In hindsight…no**

Instantly every DBCA-ians hands were filled with deadly looking instruments, ranging from bows and arrows to double handed maces and they looked around menacingly.

"Sorry girls, my mistake," Adriana calmed them, stepping down. "Disarm," the weapons went back into slightly less dangerous positions. "Fall back, line up, cloaks straight." All bar Erik hurriedly obeyed each order, and Adriana walked among them, admiring her subjects. "Now," she stopped in front of a brown haired girl of seventeen with an emerald green trimmed cloak, "Nightshadesister-01, report"

Nightshadesister-01 straightened and swished her velvet green-lined cloak, "All originals of the DBCA present and accounted for, your Majesty. However, no ideas as to how we were transported here."

"That makes two of us" she heard Erik mutter behind her.

**Authoress: Well you know now, anyway**

One chocolate-trimmed girl stepped forward, "I have a question," she said, "How come we all appeared here in our cloaks, and with our weapons, but not with any clothes that represent our ranks?"

Erik: That is one of the most appalling ways to manipulate the conversation into what you want that I have ever read.

**Authoress: Oh shut up**

Adriana frowned, "Good point, Kooz" she mused, toying idly with her cape, then she grinned, "I think we could probably convince the Authoress to help us."

_Not a problem_ the green and silver writing scrawled itself across the air.

Erik: Your writing really is appalling 

**Authoress: I know, tis a curse**

"She's being nice today," Erik muttered to Adriana, "She was bloody awful when you became the Theatre Wraith."

Authoress: I was tired 

_I heard that, Erik_ the writing became a bit more menacing.

"I've no doubt you did," The Phantom replied glibly, "You wrote it after all."

**Authoress: That was very snide of you.**

**Erik: Thankyou**

_Oh shut up_, the scrawl continued good-naturedly, _I'm in a good mood today, I get to play with costumes and write an extremely descriptive scene. _The writing seemed to chuckle darkly. _You may as well get comfortable, Monsieur Le Fantome, Your about to get treated to a fashion show…_

Authoress: Dun! Dun! Dun! 

"Oh God," Erik muttered, leaning against the walls.

_Adriana?_

"Yes?"

Clap your hands twice, if you will, my dear 

"Certainly, do I get a costume too?"

You're already in vintage clothes 

"Oh come on!" the silver green script giggled in mid air

You didn't really think I'd deprive you did I? 

"Oh goodie" Adriana raised her arms dramatically and clapped them firmly over her blonde hair. A soundless Boom

**Authoress: Things go Boom! **

**Erik: How much sugar did you put on that popcorn?**

**Authoress: A leetle too much I thinkies**

…echoed through the caverns and every DBCA member found herself garbed in the clothing of her station. There were pirates, emissaries, princesses, damsels in distress clutching white lacy handkerchiefs, knights in armour and mages holding long staffs and robed in dramatic mantles of rich plush colours. But each girl retained her cape and swished it dramatically as she exclaimed over her and her companions' outfits.

"Ahem!" an insulted cough interrupted their squeals of delight and they all turned to look at the Phantom. Gone were his everyday black clothes and white shirt, and in their place stood the proud and terrifying Red Death.

**Authoress: Dun-dun-dun!**

**Erik: Get off the Masquerade staircase before you hurt yourself**

**Authoress: You're no fun!**

As one, all the DBCA gasped and backed behind Adriana, who faced the skull mask alone. (I understand that this is not the reaction I would expect of you upon facing Red Death…but its part of the plot, so bear with me).

Erik: What would they normally do to me? 

**Authoress: You don't really want to know**

**Erik: Are you sure?**

**Authoress: Does the word "glomp" mean anything to you?**

**Erik: In what context?**

**Authoress: Glomp as in a mad attack where you are tackled to the ground and have thirty odd girls squealing and tearing off your clothes in as little time as possible**

**Erik: I am suddenly very grateful for the fact that you display an occasional spurt of intelligence.**

**Authoress: You're welcome.**

"I didn't do it!" she protested as Erik drew his skull hilted sword with a whispery slither, all the sword aficionados in the group sighed lustily.

"_Why so silent, good mamselles?" _he purred,

**Authoress: (shivers delightedly) I love that line**

**Erik: You love everything about me**

**Authoress: Can you blame me?**

Erik: Not really 

…handling the blade skilfully, Adriana stepped forward, drawing her own dragon hilted sword, which had appeared along with her new outfit, she crossed her blade with Erik's. "Stop," she said quietly, then raising her voice, jumped to the end of the movie, and sang reassurance back to the DBCA "_Do not think I'll let him harm you._"

"Do you think this wise, Majesty?" Cap'n Meg murmured, "Crossing blades with the Phantom?" Adriana threw a grin back at the girl, "Only you would say that, Meg" she laughed, taking a defensive position, "And Erik here has been giving me lessons."

**Authoress: I_ liked_ those lessons**

_Alright, that's enough._ The writing sparkled, _Sorry Erik, But I couldn't resist._ Once again his lips were brushed in an invisible kiss

**Erik: What is your preoccupation with kissing me? Wouldn't a spell or something work just as well?**

**Authoress: Where's the fun in that?**

…and the Phantom was suddenly transported into his everyday wear.

Authoress: Still yummy! 

**Erik: (looking at Authoress) still freaky**

With a sigh, Adriana sheathed her sword, impulsively straightening her top. The queen of the Dramatic Black Cloak Addicts was dressed in a corset of black silk, with a central panel of crimson scarlet. Black lacing crisscrossed the front and two wide straps covered her shoulders, her arms were bare, but for a pair of ornate silver dragon bracelets, which circled her upper arms. Her legs were clad in black flaring trousers, which were in turn covered by a red overskirt that gleamed dully in the half-light. The skirt fell to the floor in jagged corners, just skimming the stones. It was anchored at the front by a black and silver buckle that allowed the front to remain an open slit, wide enough to give complete freedom of movement. A low-slung belt encircled her waist and on it hung the dragon sword sheath on the left, and a matching curved dagger on the right. Her crown was still the same smooth circlet of beaten silver that fit smoothly against her skull and pointed down in a short tip with a gleaming black onyx set at the centre. A handful of black signature feathers sculpted themselves out of her hair and trailed down her shoulders and back.

**Erik: Not that you're vain at all or anything…**

**Authoress: Of course not! **

"What was the last thing you did before you arrived at the mirror?" she asked, folding her arms and tapping one suddenly red nail against one of her dragon armbands.

"Nothing," Erik replied darkly, glaring at the DBCA "I came through the labyrinth from the house, arrived here, and this mob" he indicated the DBCA who were torn between their own costumes and the Phantom, disdainfully, "Were on the other side of the mirror."

Erik: Where were they beforehand? 

**Authoress: Immaterial **

"Uh huh," Adriana frowned, stretching her arms behind her back and leaning to one side to stretch her hamstrings, it was a habit she picked up somewhere to stretch while she thought.

Authoress: I do that actually, don't know where I got it from though 

…"Are you sure?"

"Of course," Erik kept a cautious eye on one violet lined girl, dressed as a warrior of darkness was slowly creeping closer to him, trying to look inconspicuous. Suddenly she made a mad leap for Erik's cloak, one hand clutching her lethal looking double handed mace to keep it from tangling in her side slit black skirt, embroidered with silver patterns. Erik leapt back with a curse and the girl fell to the floor with a crash, holding a yellow scrap of parchment on her hand. "Damn!" she swore.

**Erik: Do they _have_ to do that?**

**Authoress: Yes**

**Erik: (sigh) ask a stupid question **

"AngelofMusic15!" Adriana snapped, "That was completely uncalled for!"

"Sorry, your Majesty," AngelofMusic15 squeaked fearfully, scooting herself away from Erik with a scared look as he reached inside his cloak for his lasso. "You would do well, little one, to remember that the Phantom of the Opera is not one to be toyed with. It is only by supreme restraint that I permit your Queen to stay with me, and I am not one to be cheapened by a mad attack."

Authoress: That's a long line for you 

**Erik: What are you talking about? I sang practically half the movie/musical!**

**Authoress: Yes, but you never spoke for much of it**

AngelofMusic15 jumped up and ran behind Adriana, who turned around and glared at her, "Not only that," she added icily, "Your technique was horrendous."

**Authoress: Honestly, who tackles the Phantom of the Opera?**

**Erik: Thankyou!**

She glanced at Erik, who now stood alone in the shadows, "My apologies, Erik. Oh what now?" she snapped, turning to look at AngelofMusic15 in irritation. "He had this, Majesty," she whispered, then retreated behind her cloak, Adriana looked at the parchment, her eyebrows rose in surprise and a smirk of amusement crossed her face as she read the lines of scrawl on the parchment.

Authoress: Ha! Caught out monsieur! 

"Well that explains a lot," she muttered, and looked up at Erik, who was leaning over to look at the parchment.

"Oh that," he said, "I found it under one of the couches, I think I recall singing it before I arrived at the mirror."

Erik: Appalling line 

**Authoress: Do you have to rub it in?**

"You sang the DBCA theme-song?" Adriana demanded, "What on earth possessed you to do that?"

Erik: You're idiotic plot device did 

Erik shrugged, "I didn't know what was going to happen, I merely found it in the lair." He glared at her, cloak swirling dramatically, "It really is an appalling parody you realise."

"I know," Adriana replied, "Still can't believe you sang it though."

Erik: Not out of any conscious choice 

**Authoress: Or unconscious choice either, as I recall**  
Erik folded his arms and raised an eyebrow, sending ripples through his cloak and whispers through the DBCA. Adriana looked over her shoulder at them and sighed, noticing their mind-numbingly blank expressions of desire.

Authoress: For some unknown reason, I really like that phrase, I think it just sums up every phangirls reaction to seeing the Phantom for the first 3 seconds right before the charge, don't you?

Erik: Once your done praising yourself…

Authoress: Okay I'm done.

"Erik, please take off your cloak before I have to settle them again, they're dear girls but I'm afraid they get distracted easily by dark swirly things." Erik looked warily at the twenty or so girls drooling onto the cold stone floors, "Very well," he replied, sweeping his heavy black cloak off with a dark pirouette of blackness,

**Authoress: "pirouette of blackness" ooh! (shivers)**

**Erik: Are you cold?**

**Authoress: Will you hug me if I say yes?**

…folding it neatly over his arm. Several of the girls went pale faced and shaky, one rose-trimmed unfortunate fainting into the arms of the girl next to her.

"Oh dear," Adriana murmured, shaking her head, "Fantôme de l'opéra, uh, whichever one you are, V? Please wake up." Erik raised his eyebrows, "Do you all have such strange names?" he purred silkily, "Pretty much, yeah," an emerald green trimmed Nixieharpist put in.

**Authoress: Well our real names are too boring.**

**Erik: Your real name _is_ Adriana.**

**Authoress: Give it all away why don't you?**

She was dressed as a philosopher, in a floor-length robe of fawn shot taffeta that glimmered darkly in the shadows, and stitched with the words "To play like an angel, practise like the devil!" around the hem and sweeping neckline, the same colour as her messy brown curls. A belt of shrunken fops heads dangled from her waist and what looked like a pair of ice skate num-chucks hung at her back. The Veronica Fantôme de l'opéra, dressed in an ornate gown of pale pink raw silk stirred slightly, then at the sound of Erik's voice, fainted again. "Knew I should have let her be a warrior maiden" Adriana muttered, lifting one bell sleeved hand before it hit the ground.

**Authoress: Blah, blah, blah, stuff happens**

Indeed, the rose lined maiden was clad in a gorgeous ball-gown with dark pink ruffles and a train that dipped almost to the ground as Erik lifted her easily and placed her swooning form on a chair that a dark glossy gold trimmed Lady Assassin Moonbeam fetched from the dressing room. Adriana propped her lethal looking longbow and feathery rapier at her side, then she snapped her fingers a few times in front of the blonde girl. Snap one, her eyes opened, snap two, the full skirt disappeared and was replaced with long rose breeches and leather boots. Snap three, she realised the Phantom was still settling her in the chair, took one look into his incredibly close golden eyes…and fainted again. "Oh I give up!" Adriana threw her hands up in disgust. Lady Assassin Moonbeam folded her arms around her long gleaming black staff, "Is it just me or is it a little dark in here?" she asked, Adriana looked around and nodded, "Would you?" she asked, stepping over, near to Erik. Lady Assassin Moonbeam grinned and held out her staff, made of polished black stone and topped with a glittering gem of amber, the size of a child's fist, she tapped it twice on the stone floors. A sudden blaze of fire erupted from the top and bathed her in glowing light. The philosopher maiden was dressed in a long gown of dark burgundy maroon, trimmed with black embroidery. A large brooch of gold and rubies pinned the front of the over-robe together, and fell away to reveal a simple gold sheath of a dress underneath. She looked around smugly, "What are you all staring at?" she asked haughtily, then giggled, leaning one arm on the passageway and holding out her fire staff to light the passage.

Authoress: If I ever have to write another costume again I think I'll scream 

"Why haven't you unmasked him yet, Majesty?" Madame Opera Ghost asked curiously, adjusting the sleeve of her dark green kimono, which looked suspiciously similar to Madame Giry's costume from the Bal Masque. A pair of black lacquered steel fans hung at her obi and silver pins glinted with deadly poisoned tips from her hair. Adriana shrugged carelessly, though she blushed at Erik's angry gaze. "I've been reading too many 'Love. Unmask. Happily-Ever-After' phics.

Authoress: Well I have 

…The whole thing got kinda repetitive after a while, besides," she glanced at Erik's white mask glowing at her from the shadows, "I'm not one to push the wrong boundaries." The DBCA's looked mystified, but Erik snorted disbelievingly.

Erik: Ahem, I know what happens after this mad attack chapter, and I highly doubt that counts as not pushing the boundaries

**Authoress: Oh build a bridge**

"You're not…scared of it are you?" the wind mage, Phantomsangel102 ventured cautiously, twitching her cream-trimmed cape to reveal her white Athenian robe, trimmed in a darker hue of ivory that swirled her with unseen winds.

Authoress: No 

"'It' has a name." Erik remarked coldly, echoes bouncing off the arched corridors, he folded his arms tightly and clenched his fists in anger (How dare they!). Adriana glanced at him apologetically.

Authoress: Sorry 

"Of Erik's" she stressed the name slightly, "face? No. Of the Phantom himself…" again she glanced into the shadows, "A little, yes."

**Authoress: He's delicious when he's angsty**

**Erik: It is more than disturbing to see you typing that while I'm right beside you**

**Authoress: Don't read it then**

**Erik: If only, God knows what you'll write if I'm not there to keep you in check**

**Authoress: (pouts) you don't trust me**

**Erik: I've read your songfics, and your one shots. The fact that anyone has put that much thought into something like that is beyond scary**

**Authoress: Well fine then.**

Erik blushed in remembrance of that night, when he had found her at his organ, and the near disaster that had almost followed as he held her pressed against the carvings, eyes wide in fear.

**Authoress: Pressed against his organ…**

**Erik: You are overly obsessed with that pun**

**Authoress: Aren't I just?**

She had seen his face that night, but not since, he had to wonder if she even remembered what lay beneath the white porcelain at all. Then he looked up at her and met her eyes. Grey against gold, her eyes were knowing, and understanding, but not pitying. Yes, he realised, she remembered, but she would also wait for him, already understanding what he was, and still caring for him, until he was ready to accept his face himself.

Authoress: Soul searching moment number one.

Wait…_caring for him?_

**Well duh,** the irritating little voice was back, (Don't you have anything better to do?)

**Authoress: I originally wanted to put the Finding Nemo "are you my conscious?" thing there, but I couldn't work it right.**

**Erik: Much to my relief.**

…Erik demanded silently. **Hell no!** The voice exclaimed, **She does care, get used to the idea.** Erik swallowed nervously at the voice's matter of fact statement. Every time he found himself in her presence, they usually ended up in some kind of compromising position,

Authoress: They are so not compromising! Erik: (raises his eyebrow)… Authoress: Well it's not like anyone's ever watching… 

**Erik: (glances at readers and raises other eyebrow)…**

…. and each time it was getting harder and harder for him to control his growing desire for the spicy taste of her flesh.

**Authoress: Ooh! Mills and Boon moment coming!**

**Erik: Not if I can help it…**

"How can you be scared of him?" a blood red trimmed angelofmystery scoffed slightly,

Authoress: Easy, he's tall, lives underground, has a sword and a lasso and constantly dresses in black.

Erik: And writes threatening notes

Authoress: And writes threatening notes

…returning him to the fact that there were twenty or thirty black cloaked girls drooling on his stone floors. Adriana raised her eyebrows, "Do you want to be the one to break him of the drug habit?" she asked in a sarcastic voice.

"Does this mean you do not fear me?" Erik added, throwing his voice into her ears, she gasped and spun in shock, cloak swirling open to reveal a black leather assassins garb, long-sleeved leather jacket and tight fitting pants and boots, fingerless gloves covered her palms and she looked a quiver of arrows hung over her cloak and she held a dark red mahogany bow in an able-bodied grasp. Adriana rolled her eyes in an I-told-you-so style,

**Authoress: I told you so!**

…looking over her brilliantly coloured and caped subjects. She glanced at one midnight blue lined girl and did a double take, "IflyNAVY!" she exclaimed, "Since when did you have Gandalf's staff?"

The girl shrugged, "eBay, besides, he has the shiny white new one now." She shivered delightedly in her new outfit, "This is great!" she grinned. IflyNAVY was a mage, she was clothed in a dress of rich dark blue velvet, drawn up under the bust in a princess line that fell away in a triangle of gold inlay that fell smoothly to the floor, accenting her glowing golden eyes. The sweeping neckline that left her shoulders bare was trimmed with gold lace and anchored velvet sleeves that clung to her arms and dropped away in long angel sleeves that trailed to the floor from her elbows. Her glossy chestnut brown hair was pinned modestly under a veil of transparent gold tissue inscribed with runes as she peeped mischievously from behind pert gold-framed glasses.

Authoress: And more costume descriptions…those things have got me wanting my own Spotlight and never wanting to see a costume again.

Suddenly a gooey sticky sickly sweet voice floated in from the door beyond the mirror, "Oh do come on Christine…you know I don't like cobwebs…they get in my hair"

Erik: That is an incredibly accurate description of his voice 

"All right Raoul, I'm coming" Christine's voice called to her fiancé, Erik hissed menacingly, slowly drawing out his Punjab lasso.

"Excuse me, your Majesty," Masked Grace, who was clothed in the fine plate armour of a princess knight, asked, stepping forward and swirling her magenta lined cloak, "But if I am not mistaken, was that the fop's voice we just heard?"

Authoress: Yes 

"It was," Erik breathed, his eyes coming alight, "I'm going to enjoy this…" his fingers tightened lovingly around his lasso.

"Oh good," Masked Grace replied, "Can we kill him?"

Erik stopped and glared down at the girl, "I beg your pardon, I do believe I have the greater right."

Erik: Precisely 

"Yes but you'll do it too quickly," she argued tossing her long hair back elegantly, which was braided with bands of bright white and rich magenta. Masked Grace was dressed in a gleaming silver breastplate and gauntlets, inlaid with gold. A pair of long daggers hung at her waist making brilliant silver slashes against the white ivory tunic she wore, long brown leather boots ran up to her knees and her legs were clad in stockings that matched the lining of her cloak. A crest of two crossed daggers was emblazoned on the front of her armour, several of the other girls nodded their agreement. "He needs a long, drawn out death."

"What would you suggest?" Erik purred still moving towards the mirror, another girl stepped out to meet him, "I would suggest the rack, personally." MetalMyersJason shook back the black fabric of her cloak to reveal her heavy two handed battle sword, "Then bash him with this." MetalMyersJason was in a gothic black skirt that fell to mid calf length, overlaid with fine silver chains that netted like spider webs over the rustling satin. She wore long black leather boots and a sleeveless black leather vest that zipped up to her throat in a Chinese style neckline with a wide silver zip, the tab of which was hung with a heavy pewter skull shaped like Erik's Red Death mask. Her sword sheath was strapped across her back and the black bands that crossed her front to keep it in place were emblazoned with silver cobras, rearing to strike.

"Cut his hair first," Misty spoke up, the other girls grinned evilly at the silver lined girl. Misty cut a striking figure in a black and white satin ball gown that contrasted sharply against the shadows. Cut in a strapless style and leaving flowing contours gliding smoothly over her form, a chequered mask hid her eyes and she held a lethal looking pair of silver and black dragon claws in each hand.

"Rub it with a cheese-grater," Blaze-Logan Lover, who was in a mercenaries garb put in. Her outfit was made of high quality silk and was composed of a red dress shirt and black leggings, covered by a blue embossed tunic that fell to her elbows and knees.

Authoress: Heh, cheese grater 

"Does that work?" the green-lined trisana asked, looking puzzled.

Authoress: Of course it does 

…She was a Portal Guardian of the Fanfiction Realms, and held an ebony black crossbow in a battle ready grip. She wore a dark green long-sleeved crossover tunic, anchored by a black leather belt and matching black leather trousers. The hood of the tunic was drawn up over her head and she looked around at the others as she absentmindedly cocked and uncocked the crossbow. Blaze-Logan Lover shrugged, tossing her metallic purple-lined cloak idly.

"Don't know, but I figured it would be a good way to give him split ends, and if we end up scraping off the top of his skull in the process, well…" she spread her hands helplessly, "All in the name of scientific research, wouldn't you say?"

The other DBCA-ians grinned and shuddered delightedly at the gruesome yet fascinatingly pleasurable mental image, even Erik cracked a smile, causing several of the nearby females to swoon giddily.

**Erik: I do not "crack" smiles, I smirk.**

**Authoress: Evilly**

**Erik: Precisely**

**Authoress: And Sexily.**

**Erik:…that too**

**Authoress: And OMG He's a frickin' sexy gorgeous hot voiced awesome bodied mysterious and utterly irresistibly!**

**Erik: Are you feeling alright?**

**Authoress: Fine, why? **

**Erik: No reason…awesome bodied?**

**Authoress: What? I like the tall lean ones**

**Erik: Uh…right**

"But my lasso is my calling card" Erik argued, "Half the fun comes from scaring all the other people unfortunate enough to find the body."

"Oh, right," murmurs went around the crowd as the DBCA and their cloaked idol debated the issues of symbols versus pain.

"You could just kill him slowly then leave a red rose on top of the body when you dump it somewhere in Paris?" asingledarkcrimsonrose suggested. She was a tall knight in a forest green lined cloak, dressed in silver chain mail and a soft leather tunic over a silky white shirt and green breeches. On the front of her tunic and on her round shield, lethally edged in razor spikes, was a rose emblem, tinted a deep scarlet, she stood with her dark brown hair swept back in a braid that trailed down her back, balanced with the grace and ease of a dancer.

"Now there's an idea," Erik sank his chin onto his lean chest as his brow furrowed in thought.

Authoress: Sigh, decisions, decisions 

"You would say that," an imperial purple-cloaked kissofdarkness joked, smoothing down the front of her dark guardian outfit. She wore a burnished gold breastplate and a leather kilt skirt in the style of a Roman warrior (sort of).

**Erik: Sort of?**

**Authoress: I was getting sick of writing costume descriptions at that point.**

**Erik: No!**

An ornate dagger hung at her waist, which she drew out and ran a whetstone over the blade with a rasping screech, everyone winced.

"Must you?" a navy lined Reltistic demanded, crossing her arms over her leather jerkin and blue undershirt, she tossed her brunette plait over her shoulders in an insulted fashion. Kissofdarkness glared back at the hunter, "I need to keep a keen blade for scalping the fop with," she declared, Reltistic rolled her eyes, "That's the good thing about having one of these," she said, pulling out a short silver cylinder, she pressed a button and a blue lightsabre beam snapped out with a hiss. She spun the beam a few times experimentally, casting strange shadows on the DBCA members' faces as the blade hummed. (Special effects guy holding a microphone to a fluorescent light, "Wow…wo-ow…wowowowowow…wow" Ahem, sorry, couldn't help myself)

Erik: Obviously 

**Authoress: Oh shut up**

Uh-uh" Spunky-hyper-girl, dressed in a sparkly purple cloak, shook her head, "Nothing beats the Cookies of Doom!" she pulled a black box with the words "Touch and Die!" scrawled on in red glitter pen out of nowhere and opened it to reveal a dozen fresh-baked chocolate chip cookies, still steaming and nestled temptingly in black tissue paper. Erik snorted in disbelief as the DBCA members drew closer, oohing and ahing over the biscuits, Adriana looked up and he caught her eye, with a jerk of his head he motioned for her to join him as Spunky-hyper-girl, garbed in the clothes of a 16th century duchess, complete with wimple and square-cut, silver-lined, mauve silk gown, explained the benefits of her food of death.

Erik: Food of Death? 

**Authoress: What? I liked the idea, and she kept giving me cookies as thankyous I figured it was time to repay the favour.**

"Each one can be thrown up to one hundred feet in length, causing instant death upon arrival. The chocolate chips explode on impact, and…" one blood red lined philosopher, Morningside for life, fainted backwards onto the floor, her skull hilted sword falling from her fingers with a loud clatter as her midnight black evening dress, with thigh splits and v-neck was revealed, the other girls looked at her for a moment then shrugged, "as I was saying," Spunky-hyper-girl continued, "The fumes are toxic, causing fainting and in some cases, extreme hallucination."

Authoress: Whee! Look at all the pretty colours! 

**Erik: You scare me sometimes.**

**Authoress: I scare you all the time**

Adriana slipped over to Erik, stepping daintily over Morningside for life, "What?" she asked quietly, she glanced down as another unfortunate, the deep grey lined xLetYourDarkerSideGiveInx, fainted dead away. "I wish they'd stop that," she sighed. Irritated, Erik moved around to block the Queen's view of her subjects, towering over her as she leaned against the wall in front of him. "I hope you were not planning on keeping these fools of yours here for any significant amount of time," he muttered angrily, his eyes glowing behind his mask, Adriana shook her head, "No, and don't you blame this on me, Erik, you were the one that sang the song."

Authoress: Ha! See I told you it was your fault! 

"You shouldn't have left it lying around in the first place!" he whispered harshly, as another DBCA-ian, Kudokadvakch, dressed in a gold and white mages robe and in a cloak trimmed with fire engine red, succumbed to the effects of Spunky-hyper-girl's Cookies of Doom. Adriana folded her arms and glared up at him stonily, "Whatever, we can play the blame game later, okay? But I agree, we need to get them gone."

"Fine, now how do we do that?" Erik loomed over her running one long-fingered hand through his dark hair and leaning one elbow on the wall above her,

**Authoress: I like that mental image, it makes you seem more…**

**Erik: Human?**

**Authoress: I was going to say angsty actually, but yeah, I guess.**

…Adriana pursed her lips thoughtfully, "Well…if they came through the mirror…couldn't we send them back the other way?" she raised her eyebrows in askance of his opinion. Erik shrugged, taking an elegant step in closer

**Authoress: Erik! Your step is so…**

**Erik: Elegant?**

…as a fourth victim of the Cookies of Doom, Bananas in Pajamas, a Siren in a red wine trimmed cloak, crashed to the floor. Her six-inch blade slipped away to rest at the second Fantome de L'Opera's, Skye, not Vanessa, who was still out cold, feet and she glanced down at it in surprise.

"Would that work?" he breathed quietly, his mask mere inches from her face as he leaned down to hear her answer.

Authoress: Ooh! The suspense! 

"Ahem!" Adriana and Erik jumped, the Phantom spun around and Adriana peered from beneath his arm. A smug looking cerulean blue-lined Pertie was standing there with her arms crossed, looking at them with a raised eyebrow, "I thought you said the rating wasn't going to change until after the cameo chapter?" she asked with a smirk. Adriana glared at her, as Pertie tossed her throwing stars from one hand to another with a grin.

"Note to self" the Queen muttered, "Never give advance warning to subjects on anything!" She glared at the navy dressed ninja with open irritation.

Authoress: Grr…spoil the moment 

**Erik: I beg your pardon?**

**Authoress: Never mind**

"What rating?" Erik asked in dangerously low tones, (Oh shit) Adriana thought, colour rising on her cheeks, she was saved by having to answer and wipe the smirks off her subjects' faces by the angry screeching of a high-strung Prima Donna.

"No! No! No! I will not leave in ze middle of my season!" she screamed, storming past the corridor outside, the footsteps of two harassed managers raced after her, grovelling for all they were worth. (Grovel, grovel, beg kneel sponge crawl, sorry, Joseph and the Technicolour dreamcoat moment there).

**Erik: Must you sing all through this commentary?**

**Authoress: Must you always ask such stupid questions?**

"Please Signora! For your health, please reconsider, a holiday! The south of France! Beautiful!" Firmin exclaimed,

"All expenses paid, you wont have to lift a finger!" Andre added around his cigar, which he was crushing furiously. The trio halted outside the door and the hidden group strained to listen.

**Erik: Why did you give him a cigar?**

**Authoress: Don't know.**

"All expenses paid?" Firmin muttered incredulously to his partner.

"Well it is now" Andre whispered,

**Authoress: Can't you just hear them saying that?**

**Erik: I bet they dock it out of my salary because they think it's my fault.**

**Authoress: Well its not like you dropped a scene on her or anything?**

…"Please Signora, the thought of those terrible ghosts threatening you would break the hearts of your fans!"

**Erik: Though it might save their ears**

"No!" Carlotta whirled on her managers, stamping one gold painted foot, "No ghost and his littol slut will dissuade mi! I shall stay!"

Adriana's eyes went dead flat and she turned to Erik, "Did she just call me a slut?" she asked in a venomous tone. The Phantom nodded, his eyes burning in fury, Adriana's sword and dagger hissed out of there sheathes, "She's going down." The Opera Ghost and Theatre Wraith slinked forward, holding their weapons with dangerous familiarity.

"And where do you think you're going?" Nightshadesister-01 stepped in front of them, crossing her arms over her ice blue enamelled warrior princess armour. Her hand glinted dully in the light of Lady Assassin Moonbeam's fire staff. A fingerless leather glove with sharp well-used steel claws covered her fist. Adriana straightened, "To repay a toad," she replied, a maniacal gleam in her grey eyes.

Erik: That look is really scary 

**Authoress: Thankyou**

"And leave the rest of us here? I don't think so." Nightshadesister-01 glared at her queen,

"That's right" Sapphire-aria came and stood beside the green trimmed girl, "We didn't travel all this way just to stand in a dark passageway and have you shove us back out again."

Authoress: That was the original idea until Sapphire-aria bugged me for a fight scene.

Erik: I'm sure they appreciated the change

Authoress: They better damn well have

She stood firm in a sapphire cloak and black shirt, covered by a chain mail tunic and silver gauntlets, a long sword at her hip as she tossed her brown hair defiantly.

"In short," a finally awake Bananas in Pajamas in a wine red cloak and black formfitting dress glittering with sequins added in her lilting Irish accent "We're coming too."

Adriana looked around at her subjects as they all ganged up on her, blocking the way through to the Theatre. With a twitch, her left eye started its tic again. Everyone stared at her in fear and apprehension.

"Did your eye just twitch?" Erik asked, trying not to give himself over to laughter.

Authoress: Yep, it does twitch, actually its stopped now exams are over, thank god.

… She closed her eyes, "Yes." She replied in a flat monotone, "It did, excuse me a moment," she walked over to the wall beside Erik and slammed her fist into the grey stones…everyone winced.

Erik: Painful 

…She sighed and turned back to the members of the DBCA, "Very well," she groaned. Erik stared at her, "You cant be serious?" he exclaimed, she shrugged in reply, "Well why not? It'll give the managers a scare if nothing else."

"You have an unhealthy preoccupation with terrorising my underlings," he told her, she rolled her eyes, "And you have an unwholesome habit of causing mine to swoon," she retorted, turning to her subjects.

**Erik: Oh! Such a scathing remark!**

**Authoress: You're just saying that because you know I like that bit**

…"No killing, no maiming, with the exception of the fop only! Leave Madame Giry alone, that cane of hers is enough of a match for all of you. Don't wreck any scenes, props or costumes, with the possible exception of Carlotta's. No holding any ballet rats to ransom and no kidnapping the Prima Donna's poodle."

"Yes mum" Morningside for life, waking from her stupor replied, Adriana glared at her, "I mean it," she warned. "Na-duh" the philosopher replied sourly.

"If anyone finds the fop" Erik put in, "I have first priority." The DBCA-ians grumbled a little but finally agreed. "And no doubling back to find your way down to my lair," he added, there were several disappointed looks, "There are traps that are still operational and I will not be held responsible for your actions."

"Good point," Adriana added, with grins of pure wickedness, the DBCA turned to go.

"And stay out of Box Five!" Erik's voice thundered, he turned to Adriana "That really is a useful trick," she grinned, "I know," she answered, "You sure no Box Five? They kind of deserve a chance to at least see it."

"No." Erik replied, "And don't even think of using your royal prestige to get them up there."

Adriana sighed, "No, you outrank me on that score," she muttered, "Unfortunately."

"I do?" Erik asked, "But you're their queen."

Adriana nodded, "Sadly enough for me, any order given by the Queen of the DBCA to her subjects may be ignored or overruled by an idol if it relates directly to them."

**Erik: Is this an actual logical reasoning involving the DBCA? I'm shocked**

**Authoress: So am I**

"Ah," Erik nodded, "So they don't get a say?" Adriana flashed him a vampire grin, "Nope," she answered cheerfully, "That's why we're a monarchy rather than a democracy. If we were, I'd be out of a job in two seconds flat."

"More like one" the chocolate lined Kooz, dressed as a jester in a hat that tinkled with bells, whispered to the rose coloured Laivine Rosc-Hend, they both giggled.

Authoress: See what I mean? 

Adriana raised her eyebrows and shook her head, untucking a sheer black veil from her hip and slipping it against her crown. With a short sharp tug she pulled a feather from her hair. "You voice, I'll call card?" she asked Erik, he nodded, sweeping past her, together the spirits swept through the mirror and slipped over to the door. Adriana knelt at the crack that separated the door from the floor and Erik swept his shoulders around his shoulders again. "Ready?" she whispered, he nodded magnificently. "Go!" she blew a T.W. inscribed feather through the crack as Erik's voice rose and carried out from somewhere above and to the right of the diva and managers.

"I would suggest you listen to these two fools, Madame, if you wish to live."

Authoress: (shiver) I love when that happens 

…His voice rolled majestically through the theatre and the DBCA heard the managers and Prima Donna gasp in shock and set off at a run after the voice and the feather that spun idly at their feet. Adriana looked up at Erik admiringly, "That was good," she complimented him, "Thankyou my dear," he replied, offering a hand to help her up. They turned and Adriana beckoned to her subjects, they all tumbled through and peered around the old dressing room excitedly, "Any last words?" she asked, placing one hand on the door handle.

"Yes," Blaze-LoganLover spoke up, "May the Force be with you!"

Erik: May the what? 

**Authoress: The Force, from Star Wars**

**Erik: What the hell is that?**

**Authoress: I think Misty just had a heart attack**

"Oh please," Adriana rolled her eyes as she grinned. "Follow us until we get to the second last dressing room, then wait for my signal." Adriana and Erik slipped out and the rest of the DBCA followed silently, two-by-two, black cloaks billowing.

"Now," Adriana turned and halted the DBCA, "You have one hour, when you hear my signal, drop everything and disappear back to here. Agreed?"

"Agreed, Your Majesty," the black cloaks chorused,

"Excuse me," she ducked under Erik's arm and tossed her cloak dramatically, "Behold!" she thundered, "The Minions of the Theatre Wraith!" she stepped back against Erik with a smile and offered the stage to her friends, "Charge"

We will now take a break for intermission and to hear a word from our sponsors'

(Now is a good time to get some more chocolate and ice cream…Yes. The phic will still be here when you get back, now scoot!)

(Annoying advertising jingle tune, that sounds suspiciously like Masquerade on a polyphonic phone)

Tired of people knowing who you are, wherever you go? Sick of being recognised day in day out and being unable to do anything about it? The answer is here!

Masks-R-Us are having a huge sale to welcome you into the world of the Phantom! Just enter our online shop of masks and disguises to find something for you we cater for all tastes!

Remember! A mask a day keeps the crazed phans away!

xXx

Are your lasso skills getting rusty? Victims just not dying like they used to? Hope is on the way! At Punjab Lassos International, we have just come up with a fresh new offer for all assassins, Phantoms, and fop haters. Send us your old lasso, and within 3 days, we'll send it back to you fully restrung and ready for action!

But wait, there's more!

If you pay with credit card, not only will we revamp your trusty weapon of choice, but we'll dye it too! No more sick pink catgut twine, have your lasso looking ready to wrap in a fantastic shade of fuchsia or blood red! (Stripes available on request).

But wait, there's more!

If you subscribe to the new "Lasso Techniques for Ghosts and Geeks" magazine ($17.95 RRP) at the same time, we'll even personalise your lasso with a deadly little charm, great for poking or bashing victims as they struggle for their last breath. These steel charms come in all shapes and sizes, ranging from skulls, roses, or even initials! (Sorry, no O's and G's due to copyright reasons, however, G's and O's may be available on request for $13.25 extra).

But wait, there's more!

If you call now within the next ten minutes, we'll give you two fops to practise on free! That's right ladies and gentlemen, Have your lasso revamped, dyed, personalised and come with two bad fashion victims for just $49.95!

(Plus $5.85 postage and handling)

Don't wait! Call 1800-PUNJAB-45 Today!

Punjab Lassos, ridding the world of annoying singers, fops, mortal enemies and Science teachers since some time in the 1800's

**Erik: Do you think they would accept my lasso? Black would really look quite deadly don't you think?**

**Authoress: I wouldn't bet on getting it back any time soon, and I think you really need a new one anyway.**

**Erik: What are you talking about? The green dye looks fine!**

**Authoress: Erik, that's not dye, its mould,**

Price of Gaston Leroux's Phantom of the Opera (hardcover): $45

Price of experimental drug treatment for time travel: $135

Price of period costume to wear upon arrival in 1875: $300

Price of "Home Lab's for Obsessed Time Traveller Wannabes": $459

Price of bribe to be taken down into the bowels of the Opera House by Mme Giry: $1200 (current exchange rate)

Erik's face when you find him naked, bathing in the lake (and join him): Priceless

There are some things money can't buy, for everything else, there's a MasterCard

See, I told you it would still be here! (heh, poke) this bit will be done in short random segments, just so you know.

With a wild yell of excitement the DBCA sped past the two mysterious spectres and ran with swords swinging and arrows at the ready onto the main stage, where Carlotta had drawn a crowd of ballet rats and singers around her. The black-cloaked phanatics crashed into the performers and the result was utter chaos.

**Authoress: Oh the humanity!**

**Erik: Where did that come from?**

"Why am I suddenly reminded of the Jedi army storming the execution arena in Attack of the clones?" Adriana wondered out loud, Kudokadvakch, near to the end of the line, halted and grinned at her, "It does actually," she laughed, toying with her broadsword Adriana joined in, shoving her forward, "Aha! Prepare for the fight scene!" she cried, and then withdrew into the shadows and back to Erik. "You coming?" she asked coyly, he shook his head, "I may watch from the rafters, but I believe there will be at east one of your swooning underlings who will not heed my warning and attempt to enter the lair."

"Fair enough," Adriana shrugged, unsheathing her sword, "If we find the fop, I'll call you."

"My thanks" Erik replied briefly, his hand pressed lightly on the small of her back and he disappeared back down the dark corridor. Adriana touched light fingers to her back then shook her head, following out the way of her subjects to see if she could find the toad.

Erik: Am I that distracting? 

**Authoress: You'd better believe it.**

Chapter 30 DBCA Attack Part 2 

Disclaimer: Honestly…if I owned the Phantom of the Opera, don't you think I'd be spending my time actually doing unpublishable things with him, rather than writing them?

"The fops not here!" the shout went up almost immediately, (Sorry my dears, no don't look at me like that! I need him later) and the DBCA-ians groaned in disappointment. "But Carlotta still is!" the voice continued, the DBCA-ians brightened immediately, "Lead on Macduff!"

**Erik: What is your obsession with Shakespeare, may I ask?**

Authoress: It's fun, mainly Macbeth, I never had much use for Romeo and Juliet, too sickeningly sweet for me.

Above the stage, Cap'n Meg, trisana, angelofmystery, xLetYourDarkerSideGiveInx and Muirgen258 had made quick use of the ropes and ladders to reach the flies. The terrified stagehands tripped and stumbled their way across the platforms to avoid the dangerously armed and manically laughing black-cloaked minions of the dreaded Theatre Wraith.  
Cap'n Meg's eyes lit up as she saw the stagehands clutching earthenware bottles of liquor. "Well, well, well," she muttered, sneaking closer. The Commodore of the DBCA had a petite build and a silver sword that jangled at her hip. A large plumed hat with vibrant feathers perched on her brown hair and she stood ready and confidant in a sleeveless knee-length burgundy tunic made of oriental silk and emblazoned with dragons, loose gold brown trousers were tucked into her long black boots and jade earrings and necklace glittered in the dim light.

Suddenly the Theatre Wraith dropped down from the rafters above and turned her around. "No Meg."

"But…"

"No."

"Just one little…"

**Erik: That girl needs help.**

**Authoress: Tell me about it, you should see the reviews she writes. **

"No!" Adriana pushed her off into the fray, "Now go chase a manager or something."

"Feisty, isn't she?" Masked Grace muttered, coming up beside the DBCA queen, as she inspected her daggers for nicks. Adriana laughed, glancing at her princess knight friend,

"Having fun?" she asked, checking her veil was still in place.

"Of course" Masked Grace replied, "I think I saw Firmin barricading himself into his office a little while ago, care to come join me in convincing him to come out?"

"Ooh! Sounds like fun!" Adriana exclaimed, the two whirled and ran off the platforms, as an unseen Erik, hovering above,

**Authoress: Erik? That's not you being protective is it?**

**Erik: No.**

…looked down with a growing apprehension as they participated gaily in what is known to the entire world as "girl talk". Clothes (infinitely more interesting now that there was no modern tasteless fashion to be seen), weaponry, (lightsabres versus Cookies of Doom) and of course, Erik, the important stuff in life.

**Erik: Nice to know I am considered so vital to your existence**

**Authoress: Whatever makes you happy**

From his vantage point, Erik sighed. She would want to leave, the appearance of her companions, strange as they were, would surely remind her of her former life and friends. He wondered why fate tormented him so as he fingered his lasso. He had already lost Christine, his precious Angel. Why offer him a girl who brought life back into his meaningless existence, only to whisk her away again? He sighed a second time and shook his masked head in frustration. _Why?_

Authoress: Emotional soul searching moment number 2 

xXx

The black and white paradox that was xLetYourDarkerSideGiveInx gave an unholy screech, as she unleashed her Frisbee of Death, (okay, I couldn't remember the name for Xena's spinny thingy, but its one of those).

**Erik: Why didn't you look it up?**

**Authoress: I'm lazy, what the hell do you want?**

…The half black half white metal plate sheared through the top of Carlotta's headdress and spun safely back to her hand. Her arms were uncovered but vast swathes of cloth were pinned from her shoulder to her wrists and a loose fitting robe was sashed across her body. The sheet at her right wrist was a blinding white, that travelled across to her shoulder, bellow the cuff, splatters of black began to appear on the fabric, streaking darker and longer until the bottom of the left wing and the heavy hem that swirled around her feet was pitch black. Carlotta gaped as the stagehands clapped and Madame Opera Ghost, angelofmystery, kissofdarkness and the two managers held up signs with numbers

"8…"

"9 ½…"

"9…"

"10…"

"10…"

**Erik: I would have given her a 3**

**Authoress: What for?**

**Erik: She missed her head.**

**Authoress: Oh, fair point.**

xLetYourDarkerSideGiveInx turned and gave a flourishing bow to her audience as a hairless Carlotta suddenly heard the creaking of the set above her head and screamed. Gathering up her skirts, she ran for her life as the Hannibal playbill, rather harmless, apart from the eerily lifelike picture of Carlotta painted on it, dropped to the stage with a _thunk!_

"I've always wanted to do that," Nixieharpist commented to Phantomsangel102 who was balancing on the platforms beside her. "Tell me about it" the cream-lined windstress replied, pausing a moment to admire her Jack Sparrow boots, she had taken the opportunity to raid the costumes department and was now a pirate in brown and grey leather and a white shirt. "Oh look! There's asingledarkcrimsonrose waving, d'you think she found the way into Carlotta's dressing room yet?"

"Only one way to find out," Nixieharpist replied, pausing a moment to drop a shrunken fop head onto Sorelli, who screamed and ran away in horror. "Let's go!"

**Erik: What on earth is with the shrunken fop heads?**

**Authoress: Don't ask me, she was the one that requested them, I'm a little more worried about the ice skate numbchuks personally.**

xXx

At that very moment, an immaculately haired Raoul de Chagny walked back into the Opera Populaire, "I'm sorry gentlemen, I appear to have forgotten my gloves" he said, noting vaguely that there were more people on stage than there had been a scant half hour ago. He looked around when his managers did not immediately appear, "Monsieur's?"

Every DBCA-ian froze at the sound of his foppy voice, and turned slowly to glare death at the oblivious Vitcomte.

"Well, well, well," Reltistic muttered, "What have we here?"

Raoul was still looking around, eyes as empty as if there was a hole in the back of his head. The same dreamy look was still on his face when he was spear tackled by kissofdarkness and Lady Assassin Moonbeam.

"What are you doi- EEEEKKK!" he screamed, "You messed up my hair!"

"Did we?" Kooz asked absently, inspecting the depressingly girlish scarf around his neck. She reached down and gave it an experimental yank, Raoul's face went bright purple. "Cool!" she grinned.

"No!" Phantomchild199 said, releasing the unfortunate victim, "We want him alive."

"What's? Oh!" Blaze-LoganLover wandered over and her eyes lit up, "Anyone got a cheese grater?"

The phans looked around and patted their pockets, "Hmm…no."

"Damn," Blaze looked disappointed.

"I have this?" Nightshadesister-01 offered, holding up her gloved hand, Blaze shrugged, "Good enough"

"No! Wait! What are you doing?" Raoul shrieked, as the warrior princess drew closer, "Nooooo!" _Thunk!_ A clawed fist landed on the side of his head, knocking him out. "Nice job" Kudokadvakch admired, "Thankyou" she replied with a smirk.

"What do we do with him now?" Masked Grace asked, looking rather smug after her escapade in the managers' office.

"Disembowel him?" Spunky-hyper-girl asked, taking the opportunity to wedge a Cookie of Doom between the fop's teeth.

"Drop him from the top of Apollo's Lyre" Sapphire-aria grinned evilly.

Erik: I liked that idea 

"Drop the chandelier on him!" Skye bounced up and down in her lavender gypsy skirt and blue shirt, frilled and ruffled, with big pearl buttons. A still groggy Vanessa leaned on her shoulder, peering interestedly at the proceedings.

"Already been done" MetalMyersJason shrugged, "We need something new,"

"Something disastrous" Morningside for life added, sharpening her sword on kissofdarkness's whetstone.

"Well…" Kissofdarkness said thoughtfully, "We _could_ scalp him, y'know, even keep a lock of hair as a souvenir each."

"I _like_ that idea" Madame Opera Ghost enthused.

"Shouldn't we call the Phantom though?" Bananas in Pajamas asked, "He did kinda demand first priority"

"He can have him once we're done," Cap'n Meg brushed the idea off disdainfully,

"You senseless fools are worse than my managers." Erik's voice seethed in each of their ears, they all jumped and looked around guiltily.

**Erik: Correct characterization for once**

**Authoress: Hey! Be nice.**

"Uh, don't think he's very impressed with that plan Meg," IflyNAVY whispered. Erik's voice dripped with sarcasm, "Of **course** I'm impressed, did I not explicitly instruct that if the fop was found, he was to be brought to me? Or are you so simpleminded that a basic instruction was beyond your limited grasp?"

**Authoress: Now you're just being all O.G.-ish**

**Erik: I enjoyed that line!**

"Now that was just uncalled for" xLetYourDarkerSideGiveInx mumbled under her breath, "Does this mean you want us to drag him down to the lair for you?"

Erik considered telling them yes, it would be delightful to finally rid himself of the obnoxious prat that had stolen away his Christine. But his Angel's face swam in front of his vision, and try as he might, the image would not disappear. He shook his head in disgust, he was going soft, but he could not force himself to tear away Christine's support and family again. "No" he growled out finally, "Do with him as you wish, but leave him relatively intact, I will not deprive my Angel again."

Authoress: I cant decide whether that counts as an emotional soul searching moment or not, I think it does. Number 3! Yay!

"Does his mind count? Or, what there is of it anyway?"

**Authoress: He has a mind?**

…Nixieharpist asked pleasantly.

"Hmm…no, feel free" From the grins that had just appeared on the faces of the DBCA, he had to wonder if he wasn't going soft, but in actual fact, running the other way entirely.

Authoress: Running the other way entirely 

"Oh goodie!" Nightshadesister-01 giggled, running a hand over her glove. Unseen in the shadows, Erik allowed a smile to twitch on his lips, "Nice hit, by the way" he complimented her privately, she grinned so hard the other's thought her face might split. Erik broadened his voice until all the members could hear him, "Remember, do not permanently harm him…if you do,"

"A disaster beyond your imagination will occur" the DBCA finished Erik scowled and slipped away.

"I wanted to hear him say that," Pertie complained.

"Anyway," Misty interrupted, "Onto more devious plans" the DBCA-ians grinned and turned back to their victim.

xXx

Erik walked slowly back to the dressing room with his head bowed, he reached the door and slipped through, ushering two determined phangirls, Laivine Rosc-Hend and AngelofMusic15 out firmly, then slipped though the mirror to bury his mask in his hands in the dark. Lord knew how he was going to get out of this one. Allowing the thirty odd girls to stay was out of the question. But if they left, then he lost Adriana too, and that thought was even more unbearable than the first.

**Authoress: Aw…you love me**

**Erik: Did I say that?**

He ripped off his mask and scrubbed a furious hand over his face. How could he ask her to stay with him like this? And even if he did, what could he expect of himself, if she was to continue living with him?

**Authoress: Wouldn't you all just _love_ to know?**

…Of their own accord, his lips moved soundlessly, shaping words and tunes until the faint whisperings of a song slipped through his lips…

"_I've made me a fortune_

_That fortune made ten_

_Been headlined_

_And profiled _

_Again and again_

_But something was missing_

_I never quite knew_

_That something was some one _

_But who?_" his voice grew stronger and echoed down the corridors with a lonely, melancholy sound.

"_Who could that someone be?_

_How could she make it known?_

_Who could need me for me?_

_Need me for me alone?_"

**Authoress: Your voice is so perfect for that song…**

His voice trailed off into quiet sobs and he stared at the mask in his hands. A soft light reflected on the white shape and he looked up in shock as the mirror misted and the clouds were lost in a whirlwind that gradually faded away to an image he had never beheld in all his long and desolate years…

**Authoress: Wow! An entire Emotional soul searching scene! Number 4!**

xXx

Meanwhile…back at the Fop…

(Hrmph! Am very much over this scene at the moment. I can write exceptional original torture scenes, I have one that makes my friends sick just to read it, but its getting too much, so if you are not mentioned in person, my apologies –Erik hugs unfortunates in commiseration- I'll do my best, but This must needs be over and done with)

**Erik: Do I have to hug them?**

**Authoress: Yes**

**Erik: Very well (gingerly hugs unmentioned cameos…goes down with a shout of dismay as he is mobbed)**

**Authoress: Hmm…probably should have kept them on their leads.**

A scared looking Sapphire-aria was gingerly holding a lock of the fop's hair, pinched between two fingers as a disgusted Spunky-hyper-girl propped the unconscious Vitcome up, trying not to gag at his cloying perfume.

"Just hold him steady," IflyNAVY warned, uncoiling her whip and giving it an experimental crack.

"Are you sure you know what your doing?" Sapphire-aria asked, looking scared, IflyNAVY rolled her eyes, "Do I look like I don't have any idea?" she demanded, accidentally cracking a candle off an elaborate candelabra, "Oops."

"Do you want an honest answer to that?" Misty asked, looking apprehensively at the now halved candle, IflyNAVY shrugged, "The truth is never pure and simple," she said philosophically, "Now hold him straight."

The midnight blue lined mage drew back her whip, the other DBCA-ians all covered their eyes.

_Crack!_

"What did I tell you?" IflyNAVY asked smugly, the DBCA peered from behind their fingers. A loose lock of over pampered brown hair dangled limply in Sapphire-aria's fingers. And a pale-faced Vitcome was slumped against Spunky-hyper-girl, twitching in his traumatised state. His eyelashes fluttered open and he peered around in fear. "Wha-?" he reached a hand out to feel his hair and screamed as he found the newly whipped bald patch. "Noooooooooooooooooo!" He shrieked in agony, Spunky-hyper-girl shoved him away and he landed chin first on the marble foyer floor, causing the Cookie of Doom still wedged between his teeth to crack in his mouth. A little "Bang!" shout out from between his pouty lips and a puff of purple smoke glittered upwards as he slumped over again, successfully unconscious.

**Authoress: Really over this scene, I had to fight writer's block every step of the way**

"That looked like fun," Kudokadvakch grinned, stepping to the front, "IflyNavy, you're turn to hold him," she unsheathed her sword, and levelled it at the little curl that grew behind his ear. Carefully aiming her sword, she drew a slow trail up behind his ear, the freshly trimmed strands fell to the floor, joined by a few drops of blood.

"Hmm…but a little deep there, I think," she commented unapologetically, "Oh well," she kicked the hair away and sheathed her sword. She scooped the hair up and tied a little bundle with it, tucking it into a sleeve. "My new good luck charm," she said proudly.

Lady Assassin Moonbeam walked up, carefully surveying the hapless victim of torture, "Hurry up already," Nixieharpist moaned, "Just grab a chunk and slice!"

"But I don't want a lock of his hair," Lady Assassin Moonbeam protested, the others all turned and stared at her. She grinned, tapping the butt of her staff on the floor, allowing the flames to blossom upwards. With an evil chuckle she swept the fire across Raoul's face, leaving two charred black caterpillars in place of eyebrows, smoking over his now non-existent eyelashes. "I wanted to do that."

"Oh now that was just too good to be true," asingledarkcrimsonrose admired, skipping up to inspect her chosen lock of hair, "My turn!" she pulled a huge broadsword from its scabbard and with a seemingly delicate flick of her wrist, neatly snipped off a tress from behind the fop's other ear.

"Well that was depressingly anticlimactic," she murmured, taking up her prize, the other's looked at her quizzically and she shrugged, "Well I figured a few mountains might fall down, the Eiffel Tower would do the limbo, the world would end, something like that." She looked down at the Vitcomte in disgust, "Guess you're not as important as you think Raoul." Taking care to step on his fingers, she picked up a few strands of his hair and looked at Cap'n Meg, "You ready?"

"Ooh yeah!" Meg exclaimed, drawing her sword, humming the Cloak Song she walked around the fop, scrutinising him from each angle, then reached out and sliced a random piece of hair from his head.

"Good news everybody!" Blaze-LoganLover announced, running up with something silvery clutched in her hand, "I found a cheese grater!"

"You wait you're turn!" Sapphire-aria stepped out in front. With a whirling of her blade she sliced off a layer of hair and with a few quick slashes, cut his shirt to ribbons and let the silk shirt slide off his torso.

"He looks like a soapie star," Ophicial-Phan noted randomly.

"Anyway!" Blaze jumped in, holding the cheese grater aloft, "Prepare to meet thy maker Fop!" With a triumphant scrape she ran the silvery instrument over his hair as everyone winced…

It did nothing.

Blaze stared at her cheese grater for a moment, then scrubbed furiously at the Fops hair, but she only managed to reduce the shininess a little. "It's…too…bright…" she gasped, stumbling away.

**Erik: Now this scene's just getting weird**

**Authoress: Tell me about it**

"Uh…Blaze?" Madame Opera Ghost spoke up, "It might help if you turn it around the right way." Blaze looked at her cheese grater, "Oh" she went very red, then shuffled back over to the fop. "Prepare to meet thy maker Fop!" she cried, slashing down again…

Several strands of hair floated down to the floor, joined with a soggy splat of disconnected scalp that was suddenly not attached to Raoul's head. Everyone stared. "Ew…gross." Harako-Fushi put in, she aimed her fire staff at the bloody piece of scalp and reduced it to a charred mass.

Cocking her crossbow, trisana motioned for Blaze to hold a piece of the Fop's hair straight up, his head bobbed and jerked like a Wobbly-Headed doll. She sighted carefully and took aim. Blaze squeezed her eyes shut, unable to watch.

"Oops," trisana said after a moment, "Missed." It was true, there was now a rather noticeable, bloody chunk missing from the de Chagny's nose.

"Oh," Reltistic looked at the red drops running down to the floor, "He looks like Michael Jackson." The other DBCA-ians cocked their heads, "Sounds like him too, I've noticed, Morningside for life noted.

Misty poked at the motionless Vitcomte with one of her daggers, "Such a terrible waste of a pair of broad shoulders," she sighed, then, unable to resist, poked him again. The skin she poked on one of his defined muscles hissed slightly and went down like a whoopee cushion. "Hsssssssssssssprblprble" Misty looked from her dragon daggers, gleaming with poison, to the suddenly flabby skin in shock. "Can these things do that?" she asked.

_They can now!_ The Authoress was back, and very definitely enjoying herself.

"Reeeeeeeeeeaaaaalllllyyyy?" Misty drew the word out with relish, with tender care she set about pierced each muscle on his torso, creating a musical chorus of hissings as the Vitcomte was reduced to a saggy skinned stick. Unfortunately, the reducing of his muscles to a stick sized (but not the lean tall sexy skeletal type that Erik is) woke Raoul from his Cookies of Doom induced stupor and he sat bolt upright screaming…

and screaming…

and screaming…

and screaming…

**Erik: Does he ever shut up?**

**Authoress: Probably not.**

Finally, Nixieharpist grabbed up the charred remains of his scalp and shoved it into the Vitcomte's lipglossed mouth. His eyes bulged and his fingers started doing the crazy happy robot dance.

**Erik: What is with that dance?**

**Authoress: It's from the start of our Jazz, its fun to do when your in a good mood**

"Stop." Pertie commanded, he froze.

"Kneel" Kooz added, he kneeled.

"Muirgen258? Grab his hair would you?" MetalMyersJason asked, sliding her massive broadsword over her shoulder.

"With pleasure" she replied, taking out a dagger to snip at a lock, unfortunately, the fop moved and she only ended up with half a tress.

MetalMyersJason raised her heavy sword, Raoul kneeled, trembling in fear as the blade came swishing down through the heavy air.

Shing! 

The final lock was shorn from his scalp as Raoul fainted dead away to the black cloaked cheers of the women around him.

Authoress: Huzzah! 

xXx

Adriana heard the gonging of the grandfather clock in Andre's office. "Times up" she muttered, scissoring her legs up and jumped off Carlotta's horrible pink dressing table, looking around the delightful mess she had made with glee. She snatched up another of the divine Belgian chocolates and slipped out the door, running straight into Erik.

"Oh! Hello there?" she smiled up at him, "I thought you weren't coming."  
In reply, Erik grabbed her arm and tugged her into a small alcove, "There's something wrong with the mirror," he muttered, even worried, his voice still sounded beautiful.

"Such as what?" she asked, still giddy with sugar, and having (dare we say it) a rather Phangirly moment.

**Authoress: Not good!**

"Such as I was fending off a few of your so called "friends" from the dressing room when the mist on the mirror started spinning out of control and I was presented with an image of a tall, well dressed bald man and a little red headed girl of ten."

"Were you singing again?" Adriana frowned, the box of caramel centred chocolates wearing off in the presence of Erik's voice.

"I hummed a few bars of the song you tried to teach me," he replied, drawing her further back into the shadows as a group of stagehands ran past, pursued by a manically laughing Bananas in Pajamas and a green lined trisana. Adriana grinned,

"Ha! See! I told you it was the music!" she laughed behind her veil, at his glare she stopped, though she kept the smirk on her face, Erik rolled his eyes. "I kicked a rat through," he answered the next question before she got the chance to ask it. (Man! Those Belgian chocolates are potent! I'm having a Mary Sue meltdown! Bad! Gotta snap out of it! Fast!)

**Erik: If you turn into a Mary Sue I wont talk to you for a month**

"And?…" Adriana asked, secretly jabbing her dagger into her finger too keep her thoughts in line, Erik shrugged idly.

"It went through easily, caused quite a fuss I understand," a smile flickered on his deformed lips, "It was even kind enough to kick up a few of the music sheets on the piano and send them through the mirror for me, so I now have the accompaniment to that song." He glared at her for a moment, "You realise you're notes were completely wrong for the entire second verse?" Adriana rolled her eyes elegantly at his remark.

"Oh get over it," she admonished "it was six years ago and I never sang it, how did you expect me to know?"

Authoress: My daddy sang it instead.

"You could have had the grace to try," Erik reminded her, she shrugged, "Well at least that sorts out how to get the girls home." She changed the subject before he started on another of his musical rants, "Shall I assemble the troops?"

Erik nodded wordlessly in reply, she reached up and patted the small section of cheek that was visible around his mask, "Thankyou." She grinned, and motioned to the platform above them, "Care to give a girl a boost?"

**Erik: You could have climbed up yourself**

**Authoress: I'm not that tall.**

**Erik: Tall enough surely**

Authoress: Yeah, well, I'm equal with about your ear up one end, and I'm pointing my feet at the other and I don't even reach your ankles.

**Erik: How tall are you?**

**Authoress: about 5'6"**

**Erik: As if!**

**Authoress: Fine five' five"**

**Erik: How tall in centimeters? **

**Authoress: Um…not as tall as you**

**Erik: Obviously…Ow! What the hell did you kick me for?**

**Authoress: My foot cramped up from pointing**

"Very well," Erik knelt down on one knee and laced his long fingers together into a cup for her to stand on. She placed one long white foot into his hands and with a heave he pushed her up to the lowest swinging platform. "Why thankyou monsieur," she giggled, reaching down a hand to invite him up, "Wilt thou not accompany myself on this arduous task?"

Erik stood and reached out a long hand to hers briefly, just skimming her fingers, then withdrew his hand, "No," he murmured quietly, withdrawing into the shadows.

**Authoress: Ooh, and another emotional moment! Is this three or four?**

**Erik: Five, how do you manage to keep fitting them all in the stupidest and strangest chapter of your entire series?**

**Authoress: Tis a gift**

"Erik?" Adriana felt lost, "Why not?" her wide eyes searched the shadows for him, all grey in their confusion. Erik scowled, (Screw Fate)

**Authoress: Ooh! Evil Erik**

**Erik: Don't pretend you don't love it**

…he thought, and leapt easily up beside her, "Do you promise to keep your friends in check?" he pretended to growl, she nodded, "Very well," he offered her a silent black sleeve, she slipped a dragoned arm through and he led her to the top platform, "Call them." He released her and stepped against the back of the platform, "Who have they got down there?" she asked, leaning over the rope barrier to peer at the group of DBCA-ians clustered around an inanimate object with glee. Erik shrugged uneasily, "Their precious Vitcomte still, I presume."

"You mean they caught the fop and no one told me?" she asked incredulously,

**Authoress: I feel so neglected!**

**Erik: You wrote it!**

Authoress: That's beside the point 

"It would seem that way, yes," he replied, "I told them they could have him, your claw gloved friend delivered quite a heavy blow to his air filled skull last time I looked."

"Oh, go Nightshade!" she grinned, "You ready?"

"No,"

"Good," she opened her mouth and drew in a breath,

"Run Away!" Adriana yelled, doing her best Monty Python imitation.

"That's your signal?" Erik asked incredulously, she shrugged, "Whatever works"

"You could have at least come up with something a little more dramatic." He grumbled,

**Authoress: Weren't you paying attention when I made you watch Holy Grail?**

**Erik: Should I have?**

**Authoress: I give up!**

…she rolled her eyes, "Remind me to make you watch Quest for the Holy Grail with me some time,"

"Watch what?"

She sighed at his ignorance,

**Authoress: Ignorant Phantom**

**Erik: Alto Authoress who cant sing Christine's parts**

**Authoress: That's not funny!**

"Never mind, we better get down before they do."

xXx

Adriana and Erik stood patiently in the doorway as the phans quickly dumped the Vicomte in a handy puddle outside the Opera House, rolling him down the stairs none to gently to land his now bald head on the grey cobblestones. Masked Grace stood ponderingly over him for a moment, the cut half of Carlotta's headpiece held debatingly in her hand. (To wig? Or not to wig?) She thought, (That is the question)

**Erik: Again with the Shakespeare?**

**Authoress: Ooh yeah**

…finally she shrugged, and scrubbed the feathers and horsehair in a puddle of muck and dropped it with a satisfying squelch onto the fops unturned head. Humming _Past the Point of No Return_ she reascended the Opera House stairs and ran down to the dressing room to catch up with the others.

"Did you have fun?" Adriana greeted the phans with a smile as Erik brooded in agonised indecision behind her. The grins on her subjects faces told all, "I'm glad."

Behind her, Erik laid a hand on her shoulders, pressing gently to let her know he desired her attention, "Yes?" she turned, and he beckoned her into the shadows as the DBCA burst into shrieks over their escapade.

"Did you see his face? Bright purple I tell you!"

"That's what you get for dressing as a fop!"

"And his squeal! I nearly died!"

"A notion just occurred to me," Erik said quietly, "What songs will we need to use to send them home?"

Authoress: You could have called me into the shadows for something more interesting than that!

"Oh gods!" Adriana's hands flew to her veil to unpin the black gauze, "I hadn't thought of that!"

"Gods?" Erik questioned, she shrugged, "I always liked saying it better, don't know why."

"Hmm…would that song of yours work?" he frowned,

"The Cloak song? It might…I think," she trailed off as a thought crossed her mind, she glanced at the girls still giggling and arguing over the best moment of fop torture, a wicked grin crossed her face. "Actually," she purred, "I have a better idea…"

"What?" Erik asked flatly, she had that gleam back in her eyes again, she gave a wicked laugh, "You know how when you sang _Something Was Missing,_ you opened the window to Annie?" she drawled deliberately, savouring each word.

Authoress: Savour 

"Yes…" Erik hissed, his apprehension growing, Adriana looked sneakily over her shoulder at the DBCA and leaned in closer to Erik. "Well," she whispered conspiratorially, "Listen to this…"

Authoress: Ooh! A conspiracy! 

**Erik: Have you been watching Babylon 5 again?**

xXx

"The best moment was when I hit him!" Nightshadesister-01 proclaimed,

"No way!" MetalMyersJason exclaimed, "When he passed out took the cake!"

"Uh-uh!" Lady Assassin Moonbeam shook her head, "When I singed of his eyebrows was the top!"

"I liked when I shredded his shirt" Sapphire-aria bragged proudly.

"Oh go jump in a lake," a purple trimmed Muirgen258 muttered sourly, still sore about only cutting half of the fops hair when he moved, she tugged at the vest of her leather scout uniform, the brown suede fit snugly on her tall figure and she tossed her unlit light sabre from hand to hand idly. Her eyes gleamed darkly from behind silver glasses, her vest and trousers were imprinted with images of griffins and each of her dark leather gauntlets had another griffin, wings outstretched and screaming silently tattooed onto it.

"Mm, good idea," Adriana put in absentmindedly, still deep in discussion with Erik, she waved a hand down the passageway, "Lake's off back there a ways." Sapphire-aria's eyes lit up and she took a step down into the blackness. Just as absentmindedly as the queen, Erik put out a hand, "Stay," he commanded, trading an amused glance with Adriana, she nodded, "Settled then?" she asked as the blue trimmed warrior maiden slunk back sulkily to the rest of the DBCA. "Done," Erik agreed, stepping back, Adriana turned to her loyal subjects,

"My dearest darlings," she announced cheerfully, "We've figured out how to send you home!"

**Authoress: Excuse me a moment**

**Erik: Where are you going?**

**Authoress: This CD doesn't have skippable tracks, and this song makes me sick.**

**Erik: All I ask of you?**

**Authoress: London Cast Edition, only 1 week till my special edition one arrives!**

**Erik: I was wondering why that wasn't my voice, who was the other one then?**

**Authoress: Gerald Butler, sexy Gerry**

**Erik: I'm not going to ask**

"What? Wait no way! No!" several cries of anguish arose from the collected ranks of the DBCA. The queen raised her hands for silence and Erik drew himself up proudly, glaring around with dark arrogance until the girls fell silent, either from politeness or they were dumbstruck with desire (I'm inclined to think the latter) "Home probably isn't the right words," she grinned, "More, any alternate reality with a DBCA idol of your choice."

"How the hell are you going to manage that?" MetalMyersJason demanded, Adriana grinned and motioned to the rose-dressed maiden of court and her gypsy partner in crime.

"Veronica Fantome de l'Opera, the Batman theme if you will," she motioned to the lady of court, Veronica blushed and pulled up Skye with her, angelofmystery followed. "On three?" Skye asked, Veronica nodded, "One…two…three…" the shared personalities jumped with gusto into the song.

Erik: The Computer is mine! My dear Authoress is sitting on the floor trying to fast forward on her CD player, she will never gain control again! (Authoress: I heard that!)

"_Batman! Dananananananana Batman! Dananananananana Batman! Batman! Batman!_"

"You call that a theme song?" Erik muttered in disgust, Adriana elbowed him, "Hush!" she whispered.

**Erik: Stupid song, so my dear readers, are you enjoying yourselves thus far? There is a scarily large amount of phiction to come so I hope you are prepared.**

**Authoress: I'm back! Erik get your hands off my keyboard.**

**Erik: Make me…what the hell are you doing!**

**Authoress: Well seeing as you won't share, I'm snuggling under your arm so I can type too.**

**Erik: Oh…**

The mirror swirled away with cloudy mist that hovered for a moment with the bat silhouette, then cleared to reveal a cloaked gargoyle perched on a Gotham spire, brooding darkly on the city below. Adriana dropped a deep, extravagant curtsey, "Farewell, my dearests," she kissed Skye, Veronica and angelofmystery, on their cheeks and ushered them through the mirrorway and onto the slippery Gotham rooftop.

"Um…hello?" Skye ventured nervously, the justice dealer turned to stare at the ornately dressed fans standing before him in the drizzling rain. His eyes widened in shock as he looked past them at the speeding something casting glowing lights and shadows onto the girls shoulders.

**Erik: The fact that you're snuggled under my arm is going to cause extreme amounts of jealousy between your reviewers.**

**Authoress: And this should matter to me because?…**

"Move!" he shouted, leaping over and grabbing the two Fantome de l'Opera's by the waist with one arm and angelofmystery with the other, he vaulted off the roof, wings charging and snapping open to glide into the night as a rocket sped past with a scream of tortured air. And in the sudden silence, a single solitary giggle echoed back to the corridor.

"Wow" the DBCA, now minus three of its members, chorused as the mirror was swept back into sheer clouds.

**Authoress: Let's do that again!**

"Now _that_ is a cape!" Lady Assassin Moonbeam said admiringly.

"Yah huh" Cap'n Meg added, drooling on the stone floor.

"Now do you understand?" Adriana smiled, "Now pick a certain favourite from the idol list, and we can get started."

**Erik: Blah, blah, blah, waiting to get them all gone…**

**Authoress: Why? What did you have planned?**

**Erik: Wouldn't you like to know…**

"So we have to sing our way out of here?" Nixieharpist asked, Adriana nodded, "But what if he doesn't have a themesong with words?"

"Meh, we'll think of something," Adriana dismissed the problem, "Actually, come to think of it, we can just do it in "Dums" and "Das" wont be hard at all." She raised her arms and pointed dramatically. "Now, Altos to the left, Sopranos on the right."

One pale green trimmed princess raised her hand, flicking her whip idly. She stood ready for action in a bustled day dress and glittering diamond tiara, the dress was edged in gold trimmings and lace dripped from her sweeping sleeves. "What if we don't know what we are?" she asked, snapping the whip into a neat coil to hang on her gold chain belt, Adriana looked questioningly at Erik who shook his head violently.

"I will not," he stated, at her crestfallen look he sighed. "Tell me, my dear," he swept over to the princess and lifting her hand, "What is your name?"

"Phantomchild199" she breathed as Erik brushed his lips over her fingers, eyes rolling back in her head in ecstasy. "Why Erik, one hundred and ninety nine?" Adriana mocked, "You have been busy."

**Authoress: That's what you get when you get drunk at a phangirl party**

Erik: I was not drunk! I was merely slightly intoxicated 

**Authoress: Merely intoxicated? You were balanced on the balcony railing singing Point of No Return!**

**Erik: I was?…No wait! That was for truth or dare**

**Authoress: I rest my case**

The Phantom snorted, turning his attention to Phantomchild199, "Enlighten me, my unknown daughter, when torturing the fop, do you squeal with glee or laugh darkly?"

"Laugh darkly," the princess replied as Adriana gave an "Ah," of understanding.

"Alto," Erik ushered her over to the small group of decidedly envious looking DBCA-ians who already knew their musical range.

"Alright," Adriana raised her arms, brandishing her rapier dramatically, "You all know the tune. Harry Potter! Altos begin!"

"_Da dum da da dum da dum, dum, da da da dum da dum._" The Altos chorused "Sopranos!"

"_Da dum da dum da du da dum_" the Sopranos joined in sweetly, overlapping the Altos broad low range. "_Da da da dum da dum._"

"_Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Deeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Deeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_" one soprano improvised, taking the place of the trilling violins, Adriana nodded her approval.

Erik stared on amazement as the group of black-cloaked DBCA created a symphonic chorus of the main theme of Harry Potter composed completely out of "Da's Dee's and Dum's" (Now come on, how cool would that really be?)

Authoress: Really very cool I think 

The mirror swirled violently, misty clouds chasing one another around the frame until a doorway into the Great Hall appeared, full of students, teachers and ghosts. Judging by the sound of the vicious whispers of "Sirius Black!" hissing around the tables, they had evidently arrived right on time for Prisoner of Azkaban. The ceiling above flashed with lightning and ominous clouds, purple and heavy with rain.

"Well what are you waiting for?" Adriana asked, "Whoever brought a ticket to Harry Potter and your own personal adventure, please pass through the mirrorway."

Morningside for life, Kooz, Nixieharpist and AngelofMusic15 slipped through the mirror just as the great doors, obviously behind them, banged open, allowing the thunder and crashes of a violent storm outside to be heard. 

"Well, well, well, what have we here?' Snape purred, coming up behind then with a billowing black cloak. (Imagine that with Alan Rickman's voice…swoon)

**Erik: Alan Rickman?**

Authoress: I'm accentist, what the hell do you want? 

With the sallow skinned Potions Teacher looing over them, the mirror gave a final shimmer, the mirror swirled away to nothingness.

"Do we have to do this for Buffy too?" Laivine Rosc-Hend asked, staring at the mirror, Adriana rolled her eyes, "Didn't you ever watch Once More With Feeling?" she demanded, "Oh yeah," the lilac trimmed knight looked ashamed, twitching her rose lined cloak around her black lacquered armour white and lilac tunic and breeches to cover her embarrassment,

"Right then," Adriana shook back her sleeves "Rest in Peace, the bridge, go!"

The DBCA all drew in a breath and began to sing, MetalMyersJason keeping in time with the hilt of her sword on the stone floor.

"_I know, I should go…_

_But I follow you like a man possessed_

_There's a traitor here beneath my breast_

_And it hurts me more than you've ever guessed,_

_If my heart could beat it would break my chest_

_But I can see, you're unimpressed _

_So leave me be_

_And let me rest in peace!_"

**Erik: Stop dancing!**

**Authoress: Spoilsport, I like this song **

The mirror cleared and a lone, bleach-haired vampire was revealed, leaning against a signpost and smoking a cigarette. He looked up sharply as DBCA member, Masked Grace, jumped through the mirror with a "Squee!" of delight to mob him. Spike went down in a shout of indignation and a flurry of black cloak and leather duster.

"Have fun, my masked friend," Adriana carolled as the mirror swirled away to emptiness.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Erik accused, she grinned at him, "Hell yeah!"

She turned to the remaining members, "Cap'n Meg, front and centre!" the burgundy lined girl darted to the front. "Now, I may be taking a punt at this, but I'm guessing you're after Jack?"

"_Captain_ Jack" Cap'n Meg corrected, swishing her cloak excitedly.

"I stand corrected" Adriana lifted her hands in surrender, "A Pirate's life for me, on three if you will. One, two, three…"

"_Yo Ho, Yo Ho, a Pirates life for me_

_We pillage we plunder we rifle and loot_

_Drink up me hearties yo ho_

_We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot_

_Drink up me hearties yo ho_

_Yo Ho, Yo Ho, a Pirates life for me_

_We extort we pilfer we filch and sack_

_Drink up me hearties yo ho_

_Maraud and embezzle and even high-jack_

_Drink up me hearties yo ho_

_Yo Ho, Yo Ho, a Pirates life for me_

_We burn up the city we're really a fright_

_Drink up me hearties yo ho_

_We're rascals, and scoundrels, villains and knaves_

_Drink up me hearties yo ho_

_Yo Ho, Yo Ho a pirates life for me_

_We're devils and black sheep and really bad eggs_

_Drink up me hearties yo ho_" the girls chorused, "_Yo ho, Yo ho, a pirates life for me!_"

The mirror cleared just as the infamous Jack Sparrow was smirking at a sleazy barmaid in the midst of a fight in Tortuga. (You know when he has Elizabeth in the film and she had to put his belt on, that smirk…drool)

"You want him?" Erik spoke up incredulously, eyeing the drunken and dirty captain with distaste. Cap'n Meg whirled around smartly and slapped Erik lightly on the face to reprimand him. Then she turned and slipped through the mirror to link arms with Jack and quite literally drag him off into a dark alleyway, leaving a bewildered looking barmaid standing in a confused daze until another messy customer stumbled up. "Wait for me!" Bananas in Pajamas cried, struggling through the ranks to leap into the mirror and slip under Captain Jack's other arm. The rogue pirate looked rather bemused at his sudden good fortune as the two dangerous but desirable girls latched onto him and grinned at one another. Cap'n Meg dropping one hand to catch onto his belt as Bananas in Pajamas slipped his hat onto her head.

"I'm not entirely sure I quite deserved that," Erik commented, touching his cheek tenderly as the scene swirled away. For some reason, this struck the remaining members of the DBCA as extremely amusing and they doubled up in laughter. Adriana turned to her Phantom, laughter sparkling in her grey eyes as she swished her cloak expertly, "Poor Erik," she teased, "Want me to kiss it better?"

"No," he muttered, drawing back into the shadows again, Adriana looked disappointed and Erik was puzzled at the tiny trickle of regret that surged through him after his curt answer.

**Erik: I changed my mind**

**Authoress: Okaaayyy…(evil grin)**

"Okay…" the queen of the DBCA looked at her remaining subjects, "Who wants Star Wars?"

"Oh! Me!" Spunky-hyper-girl waved excitedly, clutching her Cookies of Doom box.

"And me" Blaze-LoganLover added.

"And us!" Muirgen258 and asingledarkcrimsonrose spoke up.

"Okie dokie!" Adriana gave her cape a flourish and struck a conductors pose with her sword. "The Imperial March!"

"_Dum, dum, dum da da dum da da dum._" The DBCA chorused obediently,  
"_Dum dum dum da da da dum da dum.  
Dum dum dada dadada dadada da da da da dadadadadum dada da da dum. _

_Dum dum dada dadada dadada da da da da dadadadadum dada da da dum._"

The grey mist on the mirror sank slowly into deathly blackness, the four Star Wars fans stared at it in apprehension.

"Choh-scooh, choh-schooh" the trademark heavy breathing of Darth Vader permeated the air around the DBCA and a single beam of red light snapped and hissed into view as the Dark Lord of the Empire ignited his lightsabre.

"You go first," Blaze-LoganLover hissed to Spunky-hyper-girl,

"No, you go first" she whispered back, staring up in awe.

Two metres tall. Bipedal. Flowing black robes trailing from the figure and a face forever masked by a functional of bizarre black metal breath screen – a Dark Lord of the Sith was an awesome, threatening shape as it beckoned to the suddenly terrified fans. (If you don't know…that bit is almost completely, word for word, from George Lucas's original Star Wars novel. Admittedly, it shouldn't really be here, but it was too irresistible not to put it in.)

**Erik: You are addicted to science fiction**

Authoress: You interrupted us for that? 

**Erik: This is supposed to be a commentary chapter**

**Authoress: So?**

"Oh what the hell," Muirgen258 threw caution into the winds, igniting her own lightsabre she jumped through and faced the Dark Lord. He regarded her for a moment with black soulless eyes and nodded once.

"Oh lovely" asingledarkcrimsonrose muttered, as Darth Vader turned to them once more.

"Come to the Dark Side!" his rolling voice proclaimed from behind his mask, "And together we shall rule the galaxy!" It was the voice of prophecy, nightmares, and doom, a tone that shook the listeners to their very cores. It was the voice that broke the spell, one by one the other three fans stepped hesitantly into the shadows to stand behind Vader, armed and dangerous in their cloaks and holding their heads high proudly. Darth Vader returned his empty gaze to the Phantom and the queen of the DBCA, the first time either of them had ever received any recognition from the other idols. He nodded briefly, lightsabre sweeping across in a salute of honour. They returned his acknowledgement with a deep bow and a graceful curtsey as clouds raced across the mirror once more.

"Oh damn!" Misty exclaimed suddenly, the other's looked at her quizzically, "I wanted to ask him to say 'Luke! I am your father!'" Erik and the remaining Dramatic Black Cloak Addicts gave her strange looks, she shrugged, "Well I did."

"Misty!" the voice echoed around the chamber, everyone looked up and around, startled into shocked silence, "I am your father!"

No one breathed until the last reverberation disappeared into silence down through the Phantom's labyrinth. "Well that was unexpected." Adriana murmured, the other's nodded their agreement in awe. Misty looked like she had died and gone to heaven.

Authoress: Misty! (snaps fingers) Misty! Snap out of it! 

"Alright girls, get yourselves together," Adriana clapped her hands, "Dracula 2000" All of a sudden there were some very, very evil and wolfish grins around the ranks, Adriana included, Erik took the opportunity to sneak further back into the shadows as they began to sing.

"_Avoid the light_

The suns in sight 

_The undead should be sleeping_

_Avoid the light_

_That cross so bright_

_My fledglings dropping, weeping_

_Avoid the light_

_Overt your sight_

_Go underground discreetly_

_Avoid the light, avoid the light, avoid the light, avoid the light…"_

**Erik: You haven't even seen the movie, how do you know the song?**

**Authoress: I've been trying! Believe me! And Google is a wonderful thing…**

Their voices trailed away into nothingness as the mirror gave it's customary swirl and opened into a blackened room with dark stone walls and heavily curtained windows. Misty, trisana, Phantomchild199, Phantomsangel102, Pertie and kissofdarkness all slunk through the mirror warily, weapons at the ready. Adriana felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around to find herself face to face with her double. "What do you want?" she asked irritably, trying to get a glimpse of Dracula, the plot device handed her a carton of cold triple fudge chocolate and Kailua ice-cream and indicated the mirror with a jerk of her head before disappearing in a flash of green and silver glitter. Adriana grinned, "Oy! Misty!" she yelled, the silver-trimmed girl turned and saw the 5 litre tub flying towards her and hastily caught it in her cloak, she looked at it in puzzlement, then a grin crept over her face. Suddenly an uncannily Gerik-like vampire leapt out of the shadows and Misty gave a wave of bliss as she was dragged off clutching (and in the clutches off) her prize. The other five phans, (or should that be vahnz now?) hastily followed her into a realm of eternal darkness and seduction. (Mwahahahaha, okay, I'm evil, and deliciously so).

**Erik: What's with the icecream?**

**Authoress: Pretty please with icecream in the middle and Gerry on top? That's all I'm saying.**

Adriana gave a half moan of longing and took an unconscious step forwards. Erik took her elbow and drew her firmly back to his side, "You, mademoiselle, are going nowhere" he said slightly possessively as the DBCA exchanged knowing grins.

"Oh don't look at me like that," she retorted to Erik as he gazed down at her, looking disturbed at the seduced look she wore, after having been confronted by one of the most seductive forces of all time.

"Pull yourself together then," he muttered, releasing her, but staying closer to her black and red form.

"So…" Adriana looked around, "What are we up to now? Van Helsing?" MetalMyersJason, Lady Assassin Moonbeam, Kodukadvakch and xLetYourDarkerSideGiveInx all nodded, "Hmm…All Hallows Eve Masquerade, everyone know the part that strange chick in the black dress sings?"

"That's not a song," Madame Opera Ghost exclaimed, Adriana shrugged, "So? It's the closest thing we've got. Now sing."

The four Van Helsing fans joined together to make an eerily high pitched and strange melody from the All Hallows Eve ball, their voices blending together in an odd round.

"I don't think it's working," Sapphire-aria muttered to Adriana, the queen frowned with worry as the clouds remained motionless, "There's got to be something," she murmured, biting her little finger in anxiety, the her brow cleared, "Ah" she smiled in satisfaction and stepped up to the other four.

"_Gabrielle…oh Gabrielle_," Adriana's voice sang out, imitating the Hungarian accent to the best of her ability, the mirror swirled away and a face off between the impeccably dressed Dracula and the rough and roguish Gabrielle Van Helsing was revealed.

"Tada!" she grinned, "Off you go my ducks."

As the four disappeared through the gold leaf frame, Adriana turned to her remaining six subjects, IflyNAVY, Nightshadesister-01, Reltistic, Sapphire-aira, Laivine Rosc-Hend and Madame Opera Ghost. "All for Lord of the Rings?" they nodded eagerly, "Well I hardly need to conduct you for this one then, of you go!" she waved them on proudly as the six One Ring to rule them all fans sang with gusto.

Authoress: I love this song 

"_Home is behind_

_The world ahead_

_And there are many paths to tread_

_Through shadow_

_To the edge of night_

_Until the stars are all alight_

_Mist and shadow_

_Cloud and shade_

_All shall fade_

_All shall fade._"

"That one's not bad," Erik approved, Adriana beamed.

"Hang on," Reltistic caught their attention, "That songs from the third movie, why is all the Fellowship here?" they all crowded around the mirror to see the entire Fellowship, pausing for what may have been breakfast or lunch (or second breakfast or elevenses or afternoon tea or dinner or supper, you never can tell with hobbits), by the side of a worn track, set deep in a forest of tall trees.

"Well I'm not complaining," Nighshadesister-01 shrugged, eyeing off Boromir with undisguised longing.

"Same here" Sapphire-aria grinned, turning she extended a hand to Erik, who shook it cautiously, "Well its been wonderful and all that, but I'm afraid we really must dash," she handed him a lock of the Fop's hair, "This is for you, consider it a gift from all of us," she smiled, and curtseyed to her Queen, "Bubye now!" she leapt through the mirror and landed on a pile of dead leaves about twenty feet from the Fellowship.

The other girls were already down, squealing over the hobbits and casting surreptitious glances at the other members of the Fellowship who were looking around in near panic after the appearance of the strangely dressed girls who seemingly fell straight from the sky. Apart from Gandalf, who had lit his pipe and was already deep in conversation with IflyNAVY, nodding deeply at her words. Nightshadesister-01 paused at the mirror, one booted leg already through and hanging over the, "Thanks for the ride!" she grinned, and looked slyly at Erik, who had drawn closer to the light now that the passage was nearly empty, "Have fu-un."

"Good-_bye_ Lathril," Adriana laughed and shoved her friend through the mirror, "Get thee gone." Nightshadesister-01 fell through the mirror with a squeak and straight into the arms of a bewildered looking Boromir. She had time to glance up and mouth "Thanks" to an amused Adriana before the mirror was swept away to nothingness.

Authoress: She owes me big time for that favour.

Adriana took a deep breath and shook her head to rid it of her growing headache. "And that was the last of them," she sighed in relief, leaning against the wall. Erik looked at her cautiously, "Are you not wishing to enter a new realm of adventure?" he asked, desperately wishing she wouldn't want to leave, "Nor some former home?"

"Nope," she shrugged and grinned at him, "I'm quite happy to stay right here."

"Then that is where I shall leave you,"

Authoress: Hey! 

…Erik replied, turning away so she wouldn't see him struggle to suppress his shout of delight, "I'll be in the lair if you need me."

"Oh ha, ha," she yawned, catching one of his hands to loop around her shoulders as she leaned into him with a sigh of contentment. Erik looked down in surprise as his fingers tightened of their own accord, "I juhuh…" she yawned again, "just hope you remember the way back to our home, because I get the feeling that sooner or later you'll have to carry me again." She snuggled in under his arm, unaware of the tender gaze of the Phantom on her golden haired form, pressing warmly against his side as he guided her back to his…no, _their_ home by the lake.

Authoress: Emotional soul searching moment number 6! Go Me! 

**Erik: Well done my dear, I'm proud of you.**

**Authoress: Really?**

**Erik: No. **


	32. Songs and Angst

Chapter 31 Questions and Answers 

Okay...lets get one thing straight...What is with you all thinking this is over? We haven't even got to the good stuff yet! Honestly! Stick around my dear readers, I don't plan on giving up this crazy phic any time yet! And I apologise to all those who didn't get the commentary, it did nothing, but I had to get it out...Back to the Story!

And to anyone who wants to join the DBCA or is a member, my friend Mel and I are slowly sorting out a web page, but it might take a little while, I'll let you know when it's done and in the mean time, to join, sing the song, that's all there is to it.

Review replies: I have over 300 reviews!

Sapphire-aria: Do you have no faith? I am not done yet!

Aurora: The whole thing in one shot? Wow...I'm impressed, welcome to the DBCA, the side will be up...eventually

Mrs. Malfoy: No I am not done, of course you may join, happy to have you

Phantomofleopera: Its only a flesh wound. You at least had the sense to realise this isn't over yet

Laivine Rosc-Hend: Thankyou! (Erik: You praise er like that again mademoiselle and she will get a big head)

Angel of mystery: Did you know that if you start the soundtrack playing, th Gerry clone will automatically go into whichever mode that song requires... with you as Christine. My personal preference is music of the night.

Perti: Never fear! Strangeness will dissaear! Actually, hang on...no, it wont, but this chapter is slightly angstier and more Erik like.

Naomipoe: I love chatting with my muses, especially in Chemistry, it's the best time to get story ideas.

Nixieharpist: Rock

Kiss of Darkness: Oops, thanks, my uncles name is Gerald, (not the Gerry, unfortunately) I always get confused : P

Blaze: Story continues today!

Emma Noble: Thankyou!

Nightshadesister-1: I'd be thrilled to read your phanphic, post or email it asap! And thankyou for the sugar! (gets evil grin) Have fun with Boromir!

Cap'n Meg: Goes down on knees to beg forgiveness: You are welcome! You are always welcome! Twas not me, twas my muse! No really, he's taking over again, scary

Jen Lennon: Song sung, your in, just hang on for the web page

BiP: This update isn't fluff, but think you'll like it.

Once they were in the gondola, Adriana started pulling black feathers from her hair, wincing as the quills got caught in her tangled mane of darkening blonde hair. Erik watched her from the corner of his eye as he negotiated the channels through the Opera House bowels, tripping carefully constructed switches with the pole to allow the heavy grating to rise silently as they glided beneath. Erik leapt from the boat and offered her his hand, leaning back to pull her up she collided with him, sending the Phantom stumbling backwards as Adriana pressed her face into his chest. "Its good to be home," she sighed, still leaning against him. Erik paused awkwardly, "Are you alright?" he asked, tilting his head down to look at her, she nodded, her face still buried in his shirt. "Just tired." She yawned and rubbed at her eyes, black feathers still clutched in her fist. Erik saw a stray feather still clinging to her hair and reached up to pull it out with a sharp tug. Adriana jumped back in pain "Ow! What was that for?" she demanded, rubbing her injured skull. Wordlessly, Erik held up the feather, hiding a grin. "Go to bed," he instructed, "Go directly to bed,"

"Do not pass go, do not collect $200" Adriana finished, removing the feather from his long fingers, Erik laughed, tucking a stray lock behind her ear. "I'll see you later tonight," he promised.

"Why?" she frowned, her exhaustion evident, she looked like a grumpy kitten, he decided, "Where are you going?"

"Nowhere," he shrugged, "It's only about five o'clock." Adriana spun round and reguarded the grandfather clock by the divan in surprise, "It feels later," she murmured, "Ok, I'm out of here," she gave him a brief, momentary hug, and slipped around him, fingers trailing across his breast as she stumbled off in search of her room. Erik watched her for a moment, fingers unconsciously rising to touch his chest, to match the tightening in his stomach, then shaking his head, he moved to his finally retuned organ.

Erik sat at his organ, smoothing and caressing the ivory white keys. His fingers hesitated a moment, then crashed down against the black and white notes, pouring his heart and soul into the music.

He played passion, angst, beauty, heartache, anger, lust, and distraction. Warped notes of distraught echoes surrounded him, hazing is mind as he bent low over the keys, striking the jarred notes as his fingers crashed over the music and his soul burned. He played until his shoulders ached and his fingers cramped from scribbling melodies onto his music sheets. Finally, exhausted beyond the point of being able to see, he stood, stripping off his cloak and jacket he shook the ache from behind his eyes and ran hand through his dishevelled hair. Hands clasped behind his back he paced like a silent shadow, still burning with so many unplayed songs that his chest felt like it would rip itself apart it they were not released. He paused a moment and glanced proudly at the sheets he had already filled. There was no mistaking that there was one piece in particular was an intoxicating score, he had never composed for an alto before, but the low dark melody was full of unspoken longings and rich desires. He lifted the first sheet and frowned a moment, taking a quill he dipped it in blood red ink and changed the first note, much better. He glided the fine end of the quill down his mask thoughtfully, then giving a smile that did not quite reach his eyes, began adding the words.

xXx

An hour, perhaps more passed before Erik removed his fingers from the glossy ivory keys. He needed sleep himself, he yawned idly, pausing a moment to scrawl a title on a newly composed score and stood, heading for his own coffin. As he passed the Louis-Philippe room he heard a light song emerging from within, sung rather whimsically, he stopped and shook his head in disgust, the girl was never going to obey anything he ordered. He paused and listened a moment, "…and dandies, drinkers of brandies, what do I know of those?" he scowled, tapping one polished boot on the stone floor before giving himself over to pacing again, he had just composed one of his finest pieces, one written especially so that she could sing it, and here she was, toying with the light notes of a cloyingly and depressingly sweet little tune. He opened the door and poked his head in the singing grew louder.

"_I need someone older and wiser  
Telling me what to do  
You are seventeen going on eighteen  
I'll depend on you_"

The bed was empty, as was the rest of the room, strewn with half finished costumes and immeasurable notebooks and scraps of writing everywhere. He might have been a bachelor, but the girl left stuff everywhere!

"Adriana?" he called, stepping inside. "Yeah?" her voice answered from the bathroom, he noticed her Queen Costume thrown carelessly onto the floor as he crossed the room, that should have warned him.

"_You wait little girl, on an empty stage for fate to turn the light on_" her voice continued. Erik walked into the bathroom and leapt back with a yelp of dismay.

Adriana was quite calmly lying in the bath, overflowing with bubbles, brushing her hair out as she sang, up to her ears in bubbles.

"Oh Snap!" she cried, as he slammed the door shut, trembling furiously, Adriana grinned to herself, lifting a pitcher of hot water to cascade it over her head and down her shoulders, rinsing away the bubbles. Outside, Erik was seriously contemplating beating head thoroughly against the wall. He had told her to go to bed, but no, there she was, flirting around in nothing but a tub of bubbles! Something in him stirred, telling him to go back in there and confront her, if she was to live with him, then she would learn to deal with the consequences. His managers paid him in francs, should not the Theatre Wraith thank him for his generosity as well? He turned and sat on the red sheets of the swan bed, folding his arms firmly. He had long ago conceded to calling her a companion, and she was as good a friend as any, was she not? But there was no denying he wanted her, her touch, once annoying and childish, now drove him mad with lust. His fingers on the keys of his organ, played Don Juan automatically when she entered the room. He ground his teeth in frustration. He knew she cared for him, he could see it in her eyes when he sang, but his own heart was as black and cold as that of the Devil himself. He was fond of her, he desired her, but he did not love her, so where did that leave him?

xXx

With a long towel wrapped around her, Adriana sauntered out of the bathroom, trailing clouds of mist. Her hair was twisted into a high-topped turban, and with a well practised movement, she dipped her head forward and flicked the towel off, casually tossing the wet cloth back into the bathroom and hooked the door shut with her heel. Her hair was dark and damp, but kicked and curled from scrubbing and drying it in her towel. Tossing the wet strands from side to side until she had some semblance of a part she turned, scrunching her hair in her fingers to see Erik seated on the bed with his arms crossed, his head held high and his eyes burning, looking extremely dangerous.

"Oh, you still in here?" she smiled, pretending not to notice the sweat glistening on steady rising and falling of his chest, Erik nodded slowly, "This is my house, mademoiselle, is it not?"

"Yes," Adriana replied, inwardly wary of the glow in his charismatic eyes, "I noticed that," she crossed to her dresser and lifted a silvery chain, she bowed her head and clasped the necklace around her throat. A tiny silver disc glinted at her neck, catching Erik's eye, "Come here."

She obeyed, walking over to stand before him, barefoot and in her green towel that reached down to her knees. Erik lifted the necklace, imprinted with one of Raphael's thoughtful cupids, his eyes glowed as he watched the silver charm. The backs of his fingers were ice against Adriana's warm, damp collar. Her hair steamed slightly in the darkness, lit only by a few candles, his gaze travelled upwards from her necklace, past her pale, broad, shoulders and transparent neck, where ghostly blue veins crisscrossed and pulsed under her skin, up to her lips, half opened, breathing deeply and rarely, past the mole on her cheek and scattering of freckles, to her eyes.

Grey eyes. not blue grey, not greenish or brown, just grey. Erik realised he could see nothing in her eyes, she refused to allow the gold streaks to show him what she was thinking. One arm crossed her stomach and the other hung limp at her side. Erik's fingers gently lowered the charm to her bare throat, slowly brushing his nails down the length of her arm. His fingers reached hers and enveloped them a moment, before gliding up to stroke her throat and the base of her chin with a death cold touch.

With slow fingers, Adriana raised one hand to brush against his hair, Erik closed his eyes and his twisted lips breathed raggedly with desire. Feeling braver, Adriana ran her fingers through his hair again, taking a step closer, her fingers brushed against his mask.

Erik jerked back in venom, not again, not after Christine.

He stood lifting her maroon dressing gown from beside him he towered over her. "Get dressed." He ordered, "Then meet me out there, I have something I want you to sing." Adriana nodded once, lowering her eyes and taking the velvet robe as Erik left, shutting the door behind him.

xXx

Erik turned as he heard the rustle of cloth enter the room, Adriana stood there questioningly, dressed in a blue skirt and brown shirt with sleeves that fell to her knees. Erik nodded and indicated the organ with a jerk of his head, fingers clasped behind his back to stop them trembling. He did not know what her reaction would be to his song, Don Juan had raised Christine's voice to its highest and most beautiful moment of song, but it had also destroyed her, yet as betraying as it felt, he knew Adriana was stronger.

"So you fixed it?" she smiled, a note of admiration in her voice, "Yes," Erik replied curtly, handing her a page of lyrics, "These are yours," she looked down at the words, and her face settled into her carefully contrived blank expression to hide what she felt. She scanned the writing once briefly, then went back and read it more slowly, following the notes required of her, a slight frown or smile creasing her face as she read. Finally she looked back at Erik, and he saw the gold streaks one again in her eyes, "Thankyou" was all she said. The Phantom shrugged, seating himself at his organ. He played the song through once, indicating when and how she was to sing, Adriana's eyes grew wide at the though that the Phantom himself had written such a piece for her. the music ended and he looked up at her, even behind the mask, his anxiety was evident, "Are you ready?" he asked in a low voice, she nodded reassuringly, "Take it away maestro," Erik glared at her and she lifted her hands in apology, "Sorry," Erik turned back to his organ, and began the intro. Strong, surging, powerful notes echoed around the chamber as Adriana opened her mouth and began to sing.

"_The Night holds deep seduction  
In its blackness which I hide  
I shun the brightest daylight  
In the shadows of your sight_

_Here I am  
Do with me as you please  
And I beg  
Your guidance on my knees_

_Blood runs red but a heart of black  
I seek in him all that I lack  
In love or lust seek what I trust  
Else all is lost and fear I must_

_Here I stand  
Do with me what you will  
Both love and fear  
They bind me to you still_

_My mentor,  
Tormentor,  
Devil and Angel all in one  
The chains that bound me to who I am  
Are now released and they all turn to you._

_So trust in Night  
But not in sight  
Lost beyond the point of all but fear  
I can but pray that my callings will you hear…_"

Adriana threw everything she had into the song, losing herself utterly in the music as Erik guided her with the keys of his organ through the verses and chorus. Finally the song ended and she turned to him, eyes bright and almost gasping for breath, Erik watched her, his head lowered, looking up at her through his mask. She held up trmelbing hands as evidence of the effect the song had on her. "I've never sung like that in my entire life!" she declared, Erik nodded, the look in his eyes indescribable, "You did brilliantly, my dear" he murmured, "I am proud of you."

Authoress: The main part of this was written while I was still in my big green towel, with my hair all tangled and curly and wearing that exact necklace, fresh out of the shower.


	33. Box 5

Chapter 33 Box 5 

Review replies

Mrs malfoy: One cloned Gerry coming your way for the bath!

Masked Grace: Mel says hi

Pertie: This story is definitely going where you are thinking, I actually have 5 whole chapters in order ready to be posted!

Kiss of Darkness: My fav is Crossing Blades with a Phantom, but this one comes a very close second

Angel of mystery: (waves a few times then hears point of no return playing) I hope you remember to eat and sleep every now and again my dear

Naomipoe: One, thankyou for Erik, though I didn't realise glomping would leave so many bruises, and two, the song is made up of several poems and songs I've come up with for no reason, so the tune is extremely weird and not based on any of ALW r the Phantom's songs

Cap'n Meg: Have fun on your holiday, I'll miss you!

Aurora: Yeah yeah, kinky stuff will come eventually, welcome to the order!

IflyNAVY: Rating willgo up when its ready to go up

Jen Lennon: Patience is a virtue

BiP: (evil laugh) for now...

Blaze: I love it when he gets all uptight, it makes him that much easier to annoy

Adriana swore at the stage above her. Every time the orchestra started the lively jig for the musical rendition of "A Comedy of Errors" somebody would stuff up. Admittedly, she normally hated imperfection, but if just this once they would play through the song, she would ignore the inconsistencies and be happy to listen. Playing through usually helped anyway. Besides, they might be trying to play, but she was trying to dance!

"They're up there with enough sunlight to blind an army, but it takes the girl five floors down to see the light." She muttered, sliding into a splits stretch to listen as they started again. It was the violinist, she was sure. That creaky rasp couldn't come from anywhere else. As the music started, then stopped, she started to swear again.

"Now those aren't words any properly bred young lady should know the meaning of," a cool voice remarked from behind her. Adriana started, then added a couple more curses, before twisting to see Erik leaning his long frame against the doorway, arms folded across his chest, and mask gleaming hollowly in the candlelight. "They can't even get through two bars without someone jolting the music." She complained, "I only wanted one dance, but they wont even play it through."

"Is that why you're in that ridiculous position?" Erik asked calmly, Adriana scowled.

"No I'm practising moves for when I go to work the streets tonight." She snapped, curling her legs under her, and then rising.

"Ah," unruffled, Erik moved to his organ, raising the lid he began to play a soft, flowing tune. Behind him, he heard Adriana sigh, then felt the thump as she bounced up and began to spin in time to the music…

After a while, Erik stopped playing, "There's been something I've been meaning to ask you," he said, twisting his neck to hear it crack. Adriana shuddered, "That freaks me out," she said, shaking off an attack of the heebies. Deliberately, Erik reached his hands behind his back and cracked his spine, she shrugged, "That's not so bad," Erik looked disappointed, Adriana smirked and dipped herself backwards, until her head was equal with her hips, she flexed her shoulders and her back gave a sharp crack. "What did you want to ask me?"

Erik fingered his mask for a moment, "My managers have decided to cast a new soprano now that Carlotta's left," Adriana grinned and bowed, he ignored her obvious self praise, "A gala is being held tomorrow night in order to winnow out the best of the five I've allowed them,"

"I thought there was six?" Adriana interrupted, folding her arms, Erik shrugged, "I decided that Mademoiselle Ciano was not quite what was desired," he smirked, "She kicked up quite a fuss when I ordered my managers to tell her that her presence was no longer required."

"I bet she did!" Adriana grinned, "She had terrible fashion sense anyway."

"I beg your pardon?" Erik raised an eyebrow, Adriana rolled her eyes, pulling on a long jacket over her tunic, "Pink and red? That's tantamount to the cardinal sin in the fashion world."

"I'll admit to being utterly bewildered by that," Erik confessed, Adriana patted him encouragingly on the shoulder, "That's because your not a girl, darling heart" she encouraged, "Just leave the hard stuff up to the professionals."

Erik groaned and buried his face in his arms, "Is your sole purpose in life to torment me?" he demanded tragically, Adriana pursed her lips thoughtfully in reply, "No…" she answered, "But now that you mention it, it _would_ be an interesting career to consider." Erik raised his head to glare at her disbelievingly she grinned at him pertly in reply, "You were telling me about the sopranos," she reminded him Erik shook his head. "Oh yes, would you care to come and view the performance tonight?"

"I come every night anyway," she replied, puzzled,

"I meant in Box Five," Erik explained, Adriana's jaw dropped, "You mean as in with you?" she whispered in shock, he nodded patronisingly, as if explaining himself to a very small child, "Hell yes!" she danced a happy jig of glee and flung her arms around his neck, "Thankyou!"

Erik coughed uncomfortably and disentangled himself from her arms, "I have to admit my intentions are not completely without motive," he said apologetically, standing.

"Oh?" Adriana asked with a smirk, he looked down at her until she sighed, "I do wish you would grow up," he murmured, "I will need you to deliver a message to my managers afterwards, outlining which soprano is preferred, and make it clear to them in no uncertain terms that my orders _will_ be obeyed." Adriana straightened and snapped a salute, "You may count on me, Mon Captain!" she declared.

"Why does that do nothing to assuage my fears?" Erik muttered, Adriana laughed, "Now onto a more serious matter," she frowned, "What's that?" Erik asked, she spread her hands helplessly, "I simply don't have a thing to wear!"

Erik growled something deep in his throat, "You have an entire costume room! Half of which is spread all over your bedroom floor!"

"Those are only half done," she argued,

"Well why haven't you finished them?" Erik groaned, Adriana sighed, "I miss my sewing machine," she mourned, Erik started, "You miss your what?"

"My sewing machine," she explained, "From home, back when I didn't have to do every tiny stitch by hand."

"Well what do you expect me to do about it?" Erik asked in exasperation, she shrugged, "Noting really, I just wanted to complain," she grinned at him, "Um, actually," she frowned and made a few half hearted gestures with her fingers, working something out in her head, "I don't suppose you could give me a ride across the lake?"

Erik sighed, "Will it keep you out of my hair for a few hours?" he pleaded, she chuckled, "That's kind of the point Erik,"

"Very well, get into the gondola," he stood and swirled on his cape, mentally puzzling over the enigma she still presented.

xXx

Arriving at her costume room, Adriana slipped inside, motioning for Erik to follow her, hearing the rapidly approaching footsteps of a stagehand, he obeyed, shutting the door behind him. Adriana was head down in a trunk of assorted costumes, obviously searching for something, she poked her head up for a moment and looked at Erik, "Can you shift the dummy onto the table, please?" she indicated with a wave of her hand, digging her hands through the deep chest in search of an elusive piece of fabric.

"Since when did I become your personal slave?" Erik grunted under the weight of the bare dummy as he manoeuvred it onto the table. "Since you started doing everything I told you," came Adriana's muffled reply, "Aha!" she emerged with a yanking and groaning of red silk, which Erik recognized as the _Firefly_ dress, rather crumpled from its sojourn in the wooden trunk, Adriana held it up with satisfaction, "Perfect!" she exclaimed, shaking it out. Erik regarded her with an eyebrow raised, "You cannot seriously be considering wearing that?" he mocked.

"Hrmph! Have a little faith Erik," she replied, the fiery red silk fell to the floor in several long sweeps, caught over with wide reams of yellow and orange in sweet and pretty overskirts. Adriana frowned at these for a minute, then with firm fingers, she took hold of the orange and yellow gauze and ripped it away from the dress. Erik winced as the fabric tore, "What on earth are you doing?" he groaned, "You'll see"

Erik shook his head in dismay and headed for the door, "Where are you off to?" Adriana asked, "Nowhere," he shrugged, "Then stay and talk with me," She urged, Erik hesitated, then accepted her offer, sitting down on an upturned basket.

"Might I ask what it is you plan to make of this dress?" he inquired, stretching his legs out.

"Of course you can," Adriana replied, tearing away the last of the gauze and ripping away two of the bright red overskirts. Erik waited a moment, then sighed, "What is it you plan to make of this dress?" he asked heavily, Adriana giggled, "I just may not tell you," she grinned, Erik snorted and settled back on his seat, "Then what is your opinion on Minionet as lead soprano?" he asked.

They debated the various points of each soprano as Adriana struggled with the dress, untacking two long seams, she inserted the red overskirts into the main slip of the dress to make it large enough to fit, giving it just the slightest hint of a train. The straps she dropped until they fell in sharp points off her shoulders, and twisted heavy gold braid around the neckline. Erik found himself relaxing as they chatted about everything from politics to the Louvre in the several short hours before the gala. However their time was cut short when an overly curious stagehand tried the door to investigate the laughter he heard inside.


	34. Where?

Chapter 34 Where? 

Oh. My. God! I finally watched Sherlock Holmes and the case of the Silk Stocking last night, even though I taped it a week ago, I am a huge fan of Master Holmes and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, and RUPERT EVERRET IS SO SEXY! They got a heap of details wrong (the man smoked a pipe, not cigarettes, and he never touched opium, he was addicted to heroin and cocain) But his voice! Oh my! (faints) it was 11 at night and I still had to go back and read my favourite stories and Sherlock fics from last year) Anyway rant done, rather pointless chapter to come.

Blaze: Noooo! After all I went through to get you all out? You can just wait, cos I don't feel like writing you all again…ok, I'll think about it.

Asingledarkcrimsonrose: Tuh, rock climbing, my aunt used to live in Colorado…I think…was 6 years ago…I forget…oh well

Naomiepoe: Thanks again for PoeErik, was much appreciated, here's your update

BiP: I can crack my hip joints and my wrists constantly, it freaks people out

Cap'n Meg: At least you wont be cliff hanged

Mrs malfoy: Tell him the price for pancakes is 10 kisses and 1 song per pancake, it works believe me

Pertie: thankyou, this story swings between angst weirdness and fluff like a pendulum.

The Mega Doomer: No I didn't (frown) enjoy your vacation

Phantomsecretlove: I love to cliff people, haven't been doing it often enough lately

ChristinelovesPhantom: Hi, now you can find out!

Reltistic: He did? Hmm…shall have to rectify that, spontaneous work isn't often my best, especially when they have nothing to talk about, the next chapter should be better (the one after it is great!)

Angel of mystery: Fine, you go do that

Toby the stagehand, stuck his head in the door without warning, looking around in bewilderment. "Hello?" he ventured cautiously, he knew there were often pleasant young maids in these rooms, as well as ballet dancers being fitted for costumes, but he had never ventured into this room before, some said it was from here the Theatre Wraith called forth her minions, Toby scoffed at these fears, having arrived after the DBCA attack, he knew nothing first hand of what the Opera House spirits were capable of. A curious sight greeted him, a heavy wooden mannequin, standing on a table, dressed in a red gown that appeared to be missing most of the skirts, which usually covered a diva's legs. Toby's dark eyes bulged at the thought of a diva appearing on stage dressed in that! He entered and shut the door, then he saw the girl pinning the dress, "Oh, hello," he leant against the door comfortably, eyeing the blonde, "I thought I heard voices in here."

The girl clutched the skirts of the gown tightly, "You startled me," she replied, seemingly unable to look at him. "Did I?" Toby asked, looking around for the other voice as he shook the stray black curl in front of his eyes, he prided himself on his abilities with the ladies, and the stray curl trick seemed to get them every time. "Where's your friend?"

"Sorry?" the girl was resisting his trick, she seemed terrified and refused to look up from her skirts, "There's no one here but me m'sieur"

"Really?" probably her lover, hiding somewhere instead of down at practise, "I thought I heard another voice, must have been a ghost." He turned with a smirk to look at the girl, she gave him a weak smile, "It must have been m'sieur"

Toby frowned at the girl, trying to place her, "I don't believe I've seen you here before, are you new?"

"Uh, yes m'sieur" Adriana replied, casting desperate glances around her for something to distract the idiot with, Erik was pressed against the wardrobe by the door, all it would take for him to be seen was for Toby to turn around, "I'm hand maid to Antoinette…I mean Angelique!" she shook her head furiously at Erik, reaching into his jacket for his lasso, a murder was the last thing they needed.

"Is that so?" Toby leered, "And I suppose this is her dress for tonight?" Adriana bobbed her head, finally meeting his eyes, "Yes, m'sieur, now if you'll excuse me, I must finish this dress before the gala."

"Well perhaps I can help?" Toby offered, moving forwards, "You seem awfully lonely up here on your own."

"Please m'sieur!" she burst out desperately, "Call me Toby," he smiled,

"Please m'sieur Toby, I would ask you to leave, I must finish my lady's dress!"

"Why? Miss?" he leered, "Who are you hiding?" he turned around, as if to look for a hidden suitor…

And found Erik looming over him, a murderous look in his golden eyes, Toby gasped and stumbled backwards, "The Opera Ghost!" he gasped, Adriana looked up in puzzlement, staring straight through Erik, "Where?"

"There!" Toby shrieked, jumping away from the dark Phantom, who was reaching out one long ghostly white hand for his throat. Adriana made some show of looking around, "Is this some kind of trick?" she asked dangerously, "Because I can assure you I see no one."

"There! He's right there!" Toby pointed with a trembling finger towards the ghost, Adriana stared blankly, "All I see is boxes of costumes and props," she replied, then her eyes widened in false shock, "I see what your playing at m'sieur," she dropped the red skirts and advanced on the unfortunate stagehand, "I will not be your plaything m'sieur, and if you think this foolish trick will work you have another thing coming." She grabbed his shirt and pushed him around "Out!" she pushed him through the door, obligingly opened by Erik. "But…"

"Out, now!" she thundered, slamming the door shut in his face, Toby got one last look at the Phantom, lifting his lasso and tightening it lovingly before he came to his senses and bolted, successfully knocking himself out on a low beam.

"Well, that was awkward," Adriana brushed her hands against her skirts, Erik raised an eyebrow, "You handled that well," he complimented her, she shrugged, "Didn't like the looks of him anyway," she crossed the room and back to the dummy, taking up long strips and streaks of yellow and orange gauze to begin tacking then to the fine red sheath in a fiery train. "Well that counts out Angelique," Erik sighed, taking his seat again.

"Mm…" Adriana replied around a mouthful of pins, "I haven't heard Giselle yet, but Marian struck me as nice enough."

"Giselle is very hesitant," Erik sighed, "but she does have the talent required for at least two seasons. Marian on the other hand is very much a poser."

"Is she? Oh, well I still think Odile is the best of the group so far."

"I'm inclined to agree, but we shall see, you dropped part of the train"

Adriana frowned idly at her work, taking up a pair of golden streams to tie them back against the back of the skirt, "What do you think of this?"

Erik stood and walked around her dress, "Not bad," he approved, he took out his pocket watch and checked the time, "Its past six now, you had better hurry."

"Ok," Adriana relied, reaching up to untie the gold lacing flowing down the back, she tugged the dress off the dummy. She lay it on the table fondly, then crossed to a chest overflowing with shoes and started digging around, "Ballet shoes, ballet shoes, ballet shoes," she dug deeper and pulled out a pair of red slippers, stitched with gold sequins, "Knew I'd seen these somewhere!" she proclaimed triumphantly, Erik laughed at her cheeky smile and took up the dress, "Have you got everything?" he asked, she nodded, "Then let us away."

xXx

Adriana pulled on the slippers in her room and stood to admire herself in the reflection of the water in the basin, she straightened the clip holding her hair up and smirked at herself, "Mum always said I looked good in red," she murmured to herself, "Looks like she knew what she was on about" she shrugged her bare shoulders and glided out of her room to meet Erik.

The Phantom of the Opera was dressed in his evening finery and was tying a red ribbon to an orange tiger lily as Adriana glided out, trailing an orange and gold stream of fire behind her, she looked every inch a fire vixen as she spun slowly and curtseyed to him, train sweeping over the cold floors. "Not bad for a rush job, wouldn't you say?" she asked his opinion. He nodded, eyes travelling over her form, "Well done," he approved, handing her the tiger lily, she took it with a smile, "How did you know I love these?" she demanded.

"You told me," Erik replied, swirling his cloak around his shoulders, looking as sexy as death in full Phantom mode (okay, that's just my personal opinion), Adriana blushed, "I did? Oh well, thanks anyway"

Erik rolled his magnificent eyes, "We must go, my dear," he said, offering her his arm as she stepped into the gondola, tucking her skirts around her, "Before they give my Box away again."

xXx

Erik entered Box 5 from the hollow column and led Adriana out by the hand after him, he settled her in a chair before reaching up to pocket the envelope left on the ledge and marked "O.G." in reluctant black letters, "Ah, the joys of extortion," Adriana grinned,

"You would say that," Erik replied, seating himself on his chair in the shadows, Adriana leaned over the balustrade, looking down eagerly at the audience below. "Get back from there before someone sees you," Erik commanded easily, stretching his legs before him, it had been quite a while since he had enjoyed a night up here, he was looking forward to the performance, Adriana obeyed, scooting back in her chair, fussing unnecessarily with her hair as they waited for the lights to dim.

Authoress: Definitely not my best work, but basically its just filler and necessary evil until the fun part (wink)


	35. The Gala

Chapter 35 The Gala 

My London Cast Special Edition Two Disc Recording came today! I love eBay! (Does happy robot/gypsy swishy dance in a swirly skirt) Oh my, 5 chapters pre written material to come (checks) then...uh oh, writer's block, these will be spaced out, just so you know, I cant post a chapter a day any more, I don't have time!

**Emma Noble**: As a matter of fact, I don't have time to write this, ever. I'm doing 6 subjects in year 12, (Only VCE students will understand this, but its badbadbadbadbad!) have a part time job, 3 brothers, an evil cat, two teachers as parents, exam time is coming up and I have no life, I never go anywhere without my notebook, Erik is constantly nagging me to write more, and that's how I write it!

**Nightshadesister-01**: Yes, I am going to torture you, it's the best part of being an Authoress!

**IflyNAVY**: Glad you loved it, here's more coming

**Lady Assassin Moonbeam**: Mmhm, somehow spontaneous work is never my best, but glad you liked all the same

**Sapphire-aria**: No faith! Shame! Continuing along

**Mrs. Malfoy**: If I were the queen of updating, I wouldn't get writers block, I am the queen of the dbca though, which is nearly online! Yay! PS Don't forget to make him sing (wink)

**Asingledarkcrimsonrose**: Lucky for all you droolers out there, I'm supplying buckets in an upcoming chapter

**MetalMyersJason**: If I told you the fun, it would no longer be a secret, and therefore, much less fun...so there

**BiP**: Thankyou! I remain, your obedient Authoress, or at least, one of me is

**Light barrer:** If they are longer, it means they take longer to write, but I'll try

**Nixieharpist**: Toby was a cameo, I just felt like beating someone over the head with a pole

**Kiss of Darkness**: Great! Leave then! I hope you overdose on phiction when you get back and I'll be going cold turkey on reviews from writers block. Lol, kidding, have fun!

**Jen Lennon**: But wait you must...evil laugh

**AngelicFlutist**: Right, costume, what kind do you want again? My brain is fuzzing out cos I have to get my Uni choices in soon and have super SAC week coming up at school (not a good thing)

**Naomipoe**: Um...just read and smile

**M'selle de Paris**: Welcome! 34 chapters? Wow...your brave. Grab a seat, fop voodoo dolls are by the bar, and settle in with a bucket of icecream.

**Angel of mystery**: Working my way through, I have my favourites and the complete chronicles (had it a year) but I pick it up every now and again, I'm rereading a Scandal in Bohemia at the moment (my fav story)

**Mega Doomer**: Yes...you win (backs away slowly)

Slowly the gaslights of the chandelier dimmed, until the crystals glowed with the faintest flicker, like fireflies trapped in glass, hovering above the audience. Adriana curled her feet under her chair and ran her fingers the red silk ribbon tied to Erik's flower, caressing the soft petals.

"Who sings first?" she asked as the gas lamps held in the embrace of the gold sculptured statues lowered until everything was hidden in shadow. Erik barely glanced at the program on the table beside him, "Angelique" he replied as the curtain rose.

A rose-dressed soprano glided to the front of the stage, raising her sticklike arms to launch into a feathery rendition of "_Caro Nome_"

Adriana frowned as the high notes rebounded throughout the Opera house and looked towards the managers' box. Andre and Firmin were staring entranced at the would be diva, casting anxious glances at the box in which she and Erik were residing, "She looks like she's been throwing up for a week," she muttered, snapping her red fan open to watch the jewels glitter in the half light. Erik glanced at her in surprise, "For your information, some people are, in fact, naturally thin," he reminded her, Adriana rolled her eyes, "And some people are naturally not but starve themselves because they think that if they are a size ten, everything else will fall in line," she snorted derisively, "Stupid gits"

"I take it you are not such a person?" Erik tilted his head to look over at her, she spread her arms casually, reflections from the glass jewels on her fan casting lights around the box, "Do I look it?" she asked, "No, I'm happy with my body."

"I see," Erik turned back to the stage.

The diva's song ended and the audience clapped enthusiastically, Angelique curtseyed and flounced off the stage, "I really don't like her," Adriana said, sounding surprised at her own admission, Erik shot her a look, "Well considering the fact that if we hired her, you would have to play maid to keep up appearances, I would think you pleased she will not be chosen."

"Hm? No I'm pleased, who's up next?"

"Giselle," They both winced as the violinist gave another painfully familiar rasp, "I am getting so incredibly over that," Adriana sighed disconcerted, Erik nodded, "I agree."

The green-gowned Giselle stepped shyly to the front of the stage and raised her voice in a hesitant quaver, Erik was shaking his head before she even finished two lines,

"No?" Adriana looked at him, "No," he agreed. They both heaved a sigh of relief as the sonata ended. "And now its?"

"Marian" the large soprano woman heaved her bulk to the front of the stage, wearing an orange dress, Erik couldn't help but glance between her and Adriana, noting that even for a rush job, her dress had infinitely more taste and vive than the would be diva below. Adriana felt Erik's eyes on her and a prickle went down her spine, she turned her head to glance at him, but he had already returned his gaze to the stage.

Luella de Chantine sang next, Erik frowned thoughtfully at her, steepling his fingers together against the polished with porcelain of his mask.

"What do you think?" Adriana asked quietly, her voice jerked him out of his reverie,  
"Hmm? Well, she's not terrible, with a little training she could be quite successful," His eyes took on a speculative gleam as he watched the lavender dressed girl below, his eyes were lost in thought so he didn't see Adriana flutter her fan in front of her face (say _that_ three times quickly!) and mouth a word that no well bred lady should know the meaning of. (Erik: You _aren't_ a well-bred lady. Authoress: I know. Erik: And you hit anyone who calls you one. Authoress: Or I throw books at them)

Finally Odile swept onto the stage, dressed in a deep, midnight blue, her glossy black hair gleaming in the stage lights. Without a hint of hesitation, she slid gracefully into her song, trilling as sweetly as a bird over the high notes, and gliding her voice over the low ones.   
"All the love and longing a body can posses, contained in not two and a half minutes of song," Adriana quoted softly, Erik looked at her in surprise as she wrapped her, arms around herself as if cold. "Bel Canto, by Anne Patchett" she noticed his stare and offered him a small smile, "Remind me to get the plot device to grab it for you sometime,"

Thunk! 

A pale blue novel dropped out of thin air (Its always thin air, why not fat air, or slightly chubby but could stand to lose a few pounds air?) and landed on Erik's head, he rubbed his skull gingerly and picked the book up from the red carpet, the Phantom and the Theatre Wraith looked at one another for a moment and shrugged, turning back to the stage as Odile curtseyed to her audience and swept offstage for the except from A Midsummer Night's Dream began.

The little blue changeling boy skipped across the stage, gold jewellery and painted kilt flying around him as he flew to Titania's bower, Adriana giggled, hiding a smile behind her fan, Erik shot her an annoyed glance, his head still sore (it's a fair-sized book to get with on the head), she apologised with her eyes, "He looks like a Smurf" she explained, biting her lip to stop herself laughing. Erik glared at her, "He is the little changeling boy" he snapped quietly, Adriana rolled her eyes, "Sought by Oberon to be his henchman," she hissed back, "I own the book, watched the movie, can quote half the script and have seen it at least twice, don't preach to the choir." Her eyes returned to the stage as Oberon pranced on stage, "Now where's Rupert Everett when you need him," she sighed, watching the popinjay leap and spin in tights and an ivy garland.

"Who?" Erik was almost beside himself with irritation (I say almost because if he was, then there would be one very pleased phangirl and two Phantom's in the one box, and no phangirl can resist that kind of temptation).

"Never mind," Adriana flicked her fan shut, "Talking to myself."

"First sign of madness," Erik retorted twitching his cloak over the arm of his chair as he watched Puck on stage.

"Second sign? Answering back" (Well, that settles it, I can kiss my sanity goodbye. Erik: You never were sane in the first place. Authoress: Oh right)

the changeling boy skipped around the stage, calling out the fairies to play a game with him as the curtains shading Titania's bower rose. As Titania was revealed, Adriana felt her jaw drop.

"Is that Naomi?" she whispered, staring in shock at the graceful ballerina, calling the little smurfling…uh, _changeling_ boy to her, rose from her bower.

_It is_ The Authoress was making another random appearance, this time around the base of the balustrade.

"What's she doing here?" Adriana asked, torn between the glittering writing and her newly appeared friend on stage.

_I owe her a favour_ very tiny silver and green writing scrawled itself down near Erik's feet, _what the hell do you want?_

"Johnny Depp's phone number,"

Even if I had it, why the hell would I give it to you? 

"Thought it was worth a shot,"

You don't even have anything to call him with anyway there's no phones. 

"Point taken, hang on, are you sure?"

_Not really, but the answer is still no_

"Do you two _mind?_" Erik hissed angrily, kicking ineffectively at the writing, at least it looked ineffectual.

_Ow! That was uncalled for!_

"I would be inclined to disagree Mademoiselle, would you please leave?"

_I'm afraid I'm disinclined to acquiesce to your request._

"I beg your pardon?"

_Classic quotes are lost on this man,_ the writing noted to Adriana, she grinned, "Tell me about it" she agreed. Erik growled angrily, "Mademoiselle, will you not leave us in peace?"

_No_

"And why is that?"

_Because the Auth'ress of this phic is here…inside your mind_

"How much sugar have you had today?" Adriana leaned forward with interest as Titania was raised up by her minions to begin her solo.

_Or lack thereof_ the writing answered as the cameo ballerina pirouetted, allowing her silvery skirts to flow around her.

"Really? What on earth are you running on?"

_Supercharged coffee and cocoa, and I stole J's Blink182 CD, and as of now I am outta here! _An Adibug scrawled itself on the plush carpet and the writing disappeared.

"She must be going insane with no sugar," Adriana sighed, watching Naomi arabesque on stage, dressed in drifting skirts of shimmering silver and blue.

xXx

As the curtain finally closed for intermission, Erik reached down beside him and scribbled a short note on a small card and slid it into an envelope. "Who did you chose?" Adriana asked, twisting the tassel on her fan nervously around her fingers.

"Odile," Erik answered shortly, he looked up at her, pressing the flap closed with his thumb, "Will you deliver this?"

"But of course, my dear Phantom," relieved, Adriana stood and swept him a low curtsey, snapping open her fan to flutter it provocatively before her face, eyes dancing.

Erik sighed and handed her the envelope, "Don't do anything stupid," he warned, "And tell them I want the first violinist replaced by the next rehearsal." Adriana adopted a shocked pose, "Stupid? I? Surely not!"

"Assuredly so," Erik answered, he indicated the door with his head, "Whenever you see fit to leave, mademoiselle…"

Adriana flashed him a grin, reaching out one hand to ruffle his hair, "I'll be back" she promised, Erik shot out a long arm to catch her wrist, "I would advise you to discontinue with that practice, my dear," he warned, "If you wish to have your neck remain intact."

"Ooh, death threats" Adriana teased, taking advantage of the close contact to drop a quick kiss onto his cheek and disappear out the door, as Erik slowly raised one hand to a burning cheek in amazement, staring after her red frame as she shut the door behind her.

xXx

The managers box was empty when Adriana slipped inside, casting a quick glance across the Opera House to glimpse the dark shape hiding in the shadows, she looked around with interest at the rich box, set with a pair of armchairs and a table set out with an empty bottle of champagne and the ashes of a pair of cigars. The opera house was stirring with the hundreds of people below and the orchestra was plucking and tootling away in attempt at filler music, it would be at least another fifteen or twenty minutes before the curtain rose again. "_Hello there, The angel from my nightmares, The shadow in the background of the morgue_" she sang along to the music in her head, Adriana grinned and settled herself comfortably in one of the chairs, snapping her fan open to cover her face as the door behind her was pushed open. Andre and Firmin entered, Andre holding a pair of champagne flutes, and Firmin working on the stopper of a new bottle of champagne, talking animatedly.

"Well really Andre, I hardly see how we can possibly let then know yet, the night isn't even over!" Firmin exclaimed, shutting the door behind him.

"Not to mention that damned Opera Ghost demanded that he would be the one to chose who we cast," Andre added, waiting impatiently for his co manager to work out the cork on the green bottle, "I wouldn't be surprised if he came swinging down on the chandelier to demand we sign whichever little minx he chose over to him completely!"

"Now gentlemen, that will hardly be necessary," Adriana remarked calmly from her seat, watching the audience. Both Andre and Firmin jumped, the champagne cork flew out of the bottle with a _zing!_ Zipping out into the audience below and landed in the feathers adorning a large, purple dressed matronly woman who yelped in shock.

"Not bad," Adriana approved, fluttering her fan.

"Might we help you mademoiselle?" Andre asked, stepping forward to bow over her outstretched hand, "You appear to be in our private box, but we would be more than happy to escort you to your previous seat," Adriana grinned to herself and reached down beside her to extract Erik's letter, "Actually, Monsieur's, I have a message for you," she held it out to Firmin, who hastily put down the bottle of champagne to take the letter, going pale as he recognised the skull emblem, stuck in the red wax. "Who are you?" he choked out, Adriana rolled her eyes and stood, taking up the sparkling wine and pouring it into the flutes, held out dumbly by Andre, "My dear sirs, do you not recognise your Theatre Wraith? I am most hurt." She set down the bottle and pressed one of the flutes into Firmin's hand, who had collapsed into the chair she had vacated, keeping her fan in front of her face. Both managers stared at her in shock, then at one another, Andre backed away slowly, "Oh don't be fools, I'm not going to harm you" she grinned behind her fan, "At least not right now," both managers still looked terrified, she sighed and looked pointedly at the letter in Firmin's hand, he opened it and drew out the note, his face went pale.

"Well what does it say?" Andre demanded, tossing back his champagne, Firmin passed a hand over his long face, "Odile," he sighed, "Spare me these unending trials,"

"Oh God in heaven!" Andre flung himself into the other chair as Adriana smirked behind her fan.

"Well really gentlemen, you cannot deny she is very good, at least she doesn't screech like Carlotta,"

"No one screeches like Carlotta," Firmin moaned.

"Well then you have nothing to worry about then," Adriana smiled, "Oh, that reminds me, my Master also asks that you find someone to replace the first violinist, all the screeching and rasping is starting to wear on our ears." She smiled again and dropped a low curtsey, "It's been marvellous gentlemen, but I'm afraid I really must be going now," she paused and looked daggers at them, "I trust all these demands will be met?" she threatened in a low voice, the managers shot her a pair of twin horrified looks, "Perfect," she purred, and closed the door behind her.

Outside, Adriana allowed herself a little jig of happiness and set off back to Box 5. She had gone two steps when the little changeling boy suddenly stopped her. He tugged at her skirt and pleaded mutely at her with big baby eyes to follow him. She took his hand and smiled, he gave her a big grin and pulled her off into a little alcove, where a silvery costumed Naomi was waiting.

"I knew it was you!" Adriana shrieked and hugged her, Naomi hugged her back, regardless of the fine tulle and sequins being crushed against her costume. "Ayee! I cant believe it!" she grabbed her friends hands and pulled her out into the corridor, the Smurfling followed, a cute grin on his blue face, "Come on!" she urged, "You have to meet Erik!"

Naomi halted, "Are you sure?" she asked apprehensively, "My Erik is quite fond of you, but yours…"

"Has issues," Adriana rolled her eyes, "Come on!" she dragged Naomi, who soon gave up any feelings of misgivings and followed, the Smurf clinging tightly to her waist. They arrived at the Box 5 door and Adriana tapped twice on the door to let Erik know it was her then opened the door without ceremony, "Erik," she trilled, "I have someone I want you to meet."

Erik shot out of his chair and was hiding in the shadows as Naomi and the Smurf entered, "What is the meaning of this?" he demanded, Adriana reached out one hand and teased him forward from the darkness, "They are my _friends, _Erik, you have nothing to fear" she presented Naomi to him, "This is my dear friend and champion cookie baker, Naomi," Naomi curtseyed, blushing under Erik's golden eyed gaze. "And this is?" he indicated the little boy peeking around her skirts,

"Why he's the little changeling boy," Adriana threw his words back at him with delight as she gathered the Smurf in her arms, he grinned and flung his arms around her neck. "Jericho?" she asked Naomi, who nodded, and Adriana rested her cheek on the top of the little boys head with a sigh of happiness. Erik bowed and brushed his lips over Naomi's hand, "Madame," he murmured, keeping a close eye on Adriana who was bestowing Jericho's face with kisses, "Erik," she replied, looking him straight in the eye, "How are you?"

Erik shrugged elegantly, "As well as can be expected, Madame, I must ask, how did you get here?"

"The Authoress," Erik finally dropped her hand and was trying not to look at Adriana, who was sitting happily with Jericho on her lap. "I see, forgive me if I seem to forward, but will you be staying long?"

"Not really," Naomi shrugged, still looking around the Opera Populaire with interest, "I left a batch of cookies in the oven so I have to get back soon."

"Did you come through the mirror?" Adriana asked as she played tickle-worm with Jericho, Naomi shook her head, dropping into Erik's chair with a sigh, leaving the Phantom standing behind them, glowering (Your right, Naomi, that _is _useful), Naomi shook her head, "Nope" she answered, tickling one of the little boy's feet, he giggled and flinched away, "The Authoress brought us,"

"Well that was very nice of her," Adriana winked at Jericho, Erik growled and turned away from the two gossiping females…

And smacked straight into the Authoress, who stood absentmindedly humming Monty Pythons "Always Look on the Bright Side of Life" tapping one bare foot in time as she stood in mid air.

"Don't you ever knock?" Erik demanded, cloak swirling as he crossed his arms, the Authoress smirked behind her own silver masque, "Well its not as if I exactly came through the door," she reminded him, Adriana looked around behind her. "When did you show up?"

"Just then," Silvermasque replied,

"And no theme music?" Adriana asked in disgust, "You must be out of sugar,"

"You mean this?" the Authoress snapped her fingers and an echoing melody rocked the Opera House, causing the ballet rats to squeak and cower behind Madame Giry as the chandelier trembled. "Da-na-daaah! Da dun-dun! Boom Boom" the authoress looked pleased with herself, "I always did like that one best," she said to no one in particular. Erik took a cautious step away from the dangerously under-sugared Silvermasque, Naomi looked confused. "But I left you with an entire batch of cookies?" the Authoress snorted, "I may be occasionally insane," she took another mid air step forwards and covered Erik's ears with her hands, freezing him in place, "but I'm not mad enough to come between your Erik and your cookies" She released Erik who rubbed his ears selfconsciously, escaping back into the shadows.

"Her Erik and her what?" Adriana frowned at her Authoress, then glanced down at Silvermasque's neck and a sneaky grin crossed her face, she stepped up close and brushed away the long hair falling around the Authoresses neck and raised her eyebrows at the several purpling bruises on her neck, "You have been busy," she pursed her lips. The Authoress grinned at Naomi, "Like I said, I owed her a favour," she held her hands out to Naomi and Jericho, Naomi turned to look at Erik, who swept over and kissed her hand, "A pleasure, my dear," he purred kissing her on both cheeks. Behind him, Adriana growled deep in her throat (I've been here 6 months and get nothing, then she shows up in one night and gets more action than I do) she thought (Now that just sucks) she glared at the Authoress, who ignored her. Erik made a courtly bow to the little blue Jericho and stepped back as Silvermasque took the hands of the two newcomers and they were wrapped in her silvery aura.

"Show off," Adriana grumbled, "What use is power if you cant flaunt it?" came the smooth reply as the silvery mist grew bright then shrank to nothing, leaving Adriana and Erik alone in Box 5 once more.

Authoress: (Begs for reviews)they are the only thing keeping me sane! Please!


	36. A minor note

Erik looked at Adriana as the final shimmer of silver vanished from the Opera Box. His teeth clenched against the wave of jealousy that overcame him as he remembered her cuddling the little changeling boy. She flashed him a grin and made to move back to her seat, silk dress rustling. Erik reached out and gripped her arm, he pulled her against him and dipped her back, her arms went around his neck and he claimed her lips in a deep, slow, passionate kiss…

…

…

…

**Just Kidding!**

Heh, had you going there for a minute, didn't I?

Anyway, re the minor detail in the chapter title, the DBCA website is now fully up and running! The address is on my profile as my homepage and is also here.

http/s12. yourselves out kiddos!

PS: On that note, There is little point entering the East Wing as yet as there is nothing there, Mel and I are still working on the profiles but there are quite a few. She's doing Aragorn and Snape, and I'm in charge of Erik (duh) and Sherlock Holmes, but we're on the look out for people for Boromir (Sam? You up for the job?) Dracula, Van Helsing (MetalMyersJason? Please?) Jack Sparrow, Batman, Spike (Masked Grace?) and Darth Vader. If any of the people I've mentioned by name have no time, let me know and I'll ask around. Once we get one profile up, we'll let you know so you can check out the format we have in mind.

**naomipoe:** You are always and most welcome my dear, I was crying with laughter when i wrote the Smurf bit, but flipping that i wouldnt get the names right. Yes! You're in!

**Reltistic**: Its a geat song! My brother always gets pissed when i steal his CDs, i tell him he should be glad i dont steal his guitars! Have you got that version or the songphic version in your head?

**asingledarkcrimsonrose:** I like your email, nice, poor Erik, he is a possessive soul. Hell, he even went so far as to own me! (And i dont know why he'd bother)

**Sapphire-aria:** The first time i read your suggestion i was going "What? SHe wants me to Oh!" (then i fainted) Then i went back and read it again and that sounds great! But why dont we actually put it on the DBCA website, as it will be in context there! (does happy robot dance) My website is up!

**mrs. malfoy:** I live for my story and my reviews, they are the only things that keep me sane (or as sane as i can be) Get thee to the website now!

**Kooz:** You will both love me and want to kill me for what i just did to you, sigh, work messes with my head sometimes (Erik: All the time) Thanks Erik. I'm doing Biology, CHemistry, Psychology, English, Further Maths (for veggies) Literature by Corrospondance, RE (catholic school) and i did History last year. Incidentally, this phic was started mid exam week, I was the only year 12 with 3 exams the GAT and a SAC in one week, not fair! I want to be an Archeologist and a writer.

**Wandering Child24:** "So lost so helpless, yearning for my guidance" Sorry, second day of london cast 2 disc recording and im as high as a soprano an excellent music

**Angelicflutist:** No I want to do the costume, just gimme a coupla days k?

**Emma Noble:** I am an insomniac, I rarely sleep at night, I'm very much a late to bed late to rise Theatre hours girl. At the moment I'm averaging about 6 hours per night, plus an hour of refusing to get up in the morning because my house is 130 odd years old…137 to be exact, I think…Hang on! That means my house was built the year of the Phantom of the Opera! (Erik: and you wonder why I reside here. Authoress: I never gave it that much thought darling heart) Wow…revelation…that's cool. "Aint no nothing we cant love each other through" "Aint nonothing we cant...thats a quadruple negative! Well done!"Sorry, tripod moment there. Erik says hello and has a hug waiting for you when you join the website. Yeah, I'm a size 14 and i live for being a big girl!

**Blaze:** (Erik):My dear reader this woman is the queen of updating! Havent you noticed she cannot seem to keep her fingers from the keyboard, or her pen from the back of her chemistry book? On that note, updates will arive shortly

**The Mega Doomer:** (Snatches brownie) Mone! Sugar! The sweetness belongs to me! Withdrawals are bad, been stumbling round like a zombie without it. Ive only been skiing once, whe i was in America for 6 months and i did a full 360 over a fence, the ski patrol came up on the scooter thing with the lights flashing and everything! Anyway...i ramble...need sleep...off to bed

**Nightshadesister-01:** Torture torture! Hee hee! I'm doing Lit too! Year 12, which is where the Bel Canto reference came from. You got excused from class for that? Man wish i could do that! OMG! Scan your picture and send it too me! Pretty please with icecream in the middle and Gerry on top? My brother just won a signed spongebob photo from what i bet is the same people! And i want to see Dracula 2000! Now!


	37. 5 Most Romantic Words

Chapter 37 5 Most Romantic Words 

Be strong Adi, be strong, don't give in to the need to post…nope cant do it.

Authoress: (Looks at title of chapter, then looks to the slavering anticipating phangirls, sighs, shakes her head and walks away)

Light barrer: I am updating as of now!

Lady Assassin Moonbeam: Thankyou!

Sapphire-aria: I know! We'll put it up as a competition in the den on the DBCA website! Get started right away!

AngelicFlutist: Meh, just gimme your fav colour and I'll make it up from there

"_Anyone perfect must be lying  
Anything easy has its cost  
Anyone plain can be lovely  
Anyone loved can be lost_"

Adriana was singing along to her CD player with gusto as she messed around in the kitchen, with a roll of his eyes, Erik entered the room, finding the black marble benches dusted white with flour as Adriana rolled out a pastry crust. "What are you attempting this time?" he asked dryly, taking a goblet of wine from the table and swirling the ruby liquid around the bowl. The reflection of the wine on his white mask made it look like he was drowning in a wave of molten fire.

"Lemon Meringue Pie actually," she replied, tossing more flour over the rolling pin and pressing it over the lump. She rolled the pastry out into a round flat sheet and draped it over a shallow casserole dish, then picked up her spatula and looked around for the bowl of lemon filling.

"Looking for this?" Erik smirked, holding out the porcelain bowl, where a long, finger width trench was gouged. Adriana snatched the bowl off him and glared into his mask, "That's the chef's right!" she exclaimed, Erik licked the last of the filling from his knuckle and reached for more, Adriana swiftly moved out of his reach,  
"Get out of it" she reprimanded, flicking at his fingers with her spatula, he feigned hurt and turned to the CD player as the song ended.

_I keep on falling in and out of love with you_

"Don't touch it!" she cried, slapping his hand away from the skip button, "I like this one!" a simple piano melody began to play behind the words

_Sometimes I love you,  
Sometimes you make me blue_

She smiled at the melody, clearing away the dishes and heaping them in the sink in time to the music. Erik watched her, struggling with the emotions that clouded his senses as she slipped around him to collect the pan.

_Sometimes I feel good,  
At times I feel used_

He stepped up behind her, as she half danced to the music. She pirouetted lightly to find him looking down at her, less than a breath of distance between them.

_Loving you darling,  
Makes me so confused_

"May I have this dance?" his voice caressed her ears and slid over her shoulders like a cool silk scarf, she accepted his outstretched hand and was drawn into his tall embrace.

(Those have got to be the five most romantic words in any language ever written, spoken or sung) she thought, smiling up into his golden eyes.

How do you give me so much pleasure?   
And cause me so much pain? 

She didn't know where he learned to dance with such grace, though his incredible sense of timing probably helped.

"I start falling back in love with you" she hummed quietly as he spun her out, and pulled her in again, gliding effortlessly around the black tiles.

"Really?" he asked, keeping his smirk from everything but his voice, Adriana blinked at him, "Really what?" she asked, crossing one foot over the other as he took hold of her hands and spun her round to face away from him, and pulled her against his fine figure. (No puns intended there, I promise…oh stop giggling! There isn't! Sheesh, some readers!) arms crossing around her waist.

"Really you start falling back in love with me?" he turned her under one arm and led her gently back into the waltz, she arched her eyebrows at him mischievously, "That would indicate I had fallen _out_ of love with you some time previously," she replied smoothly turning under his long arm. "Does this mean you haven't?" he asked calmly, she shrugged, "Something like that."

"Ah," he dipped her back and drew her up slowly, turning her against him to drag his fingers down her arm, the other hand flickering over her hips before returning to her waist, he heard her sharp intake of breath and smirked at her as she faced him again, she glared at him for a moment, then shrugged, though her thoughts were in a turmoil.

_He knew!_ She realised _He knew damn well how he affected her by being so close! It wasn't fair!_

"What are you thinking?" she asked, watching his eyes, he looked down at her in surprise, "Why?"

"Because I'm curious," she replied,

"Nosy, more like it," he answered sternly, she raised her eyebrows at him, "I wasn't the one so desperate to find out about the other genders anatomy that I walked in on you in _your _bath."

Erik glared at her, dropping her backwards until her loose hair grazed the floor, "Did you have to bring that up?" he grated, she nodded cheerily, "Of course," she giggled, he sighed, "You are the very epitome of immaturity."

She pouted at him as he spun her out, then in, "That's not funny," she retorted, stamping fairly uselessly on his booted toes. Without so much as a twitch he turned and his own foot hovered over hers. She squeaked and jumped up, holding her feet high off the floor. In reply, Erik started loosening his fingers from her hand and her waist, "I certainly hope you don't ruin any of the tiles when you land," he said blandly, she glared at him, hanging on determinedly, "If I'm going down, you're coming with me." She growled, he raised an eyebrow, perfectly capable of waiting until her arms grew tired. She hung on a few seconds longer, her knuckles growing white from the strain of holding her body weight. Then she glanced down at his waiting feet and dropped onto them, balancing on her toes on the polished black leather. (Does anyone actually know what kind of shoes Erik wears?)

"Ha!"


	38. The Phantom Cat

Chapter 38 The Phantom Cat 

Authoress: Another of those random and pointless interludes. Work has been messing with my mind.

Review Replies

**Kooz:** You're welcome! It's one of my favourite songs!

**AngelicFlutist:** Right away mademoiselle...I'm getting ideas already!

**Voldemort's Hikari:** Thanks for the review.Yeah, It just had me wandering...i think on strange things (Erik: You are a strange thing) Thanks Erik, much appreciated.

**IflyNAVY:** Welcome as always, did you get the email ok?

**Sailor Earth Selestinia118:** Thankyou! Only my Erik's gone on holidays, leaving me with writers block in SAC week, not great. Oh well...

**Sapphire-aria:** I never stop writing! There are more half chapters of stories in the backs of my schoolbooks than there is work. Now to just come up with an idea...

**Naomipoe:** Aww...I blush. Please don't let your phic be over, its one of the few things keeping me relatively sane!

**Light barrer:** Thanks, For someone such as myself who refuses to even look in shoe shop, I am somehow extremely obsessed with hose boots...maybe cos they're Erik's...

**Mrs. Malfoy:** Welcome to the club! Yes, you can say drool, feel free.

**Emma Noble:** Website is my homepage, just click on he link and it'll take you there to sign up, its still being worked on, a little bit at a time. Hee hee...just shut up and kiss her...if only you knew...

**Lathril:** Ooh...is Gerry a _true_ Scotsman? (shiver-shiver) Profile requires Name, pseudonyms, age, occupation, 10-15 lines of history and top quotes.

**The Mega Doomer:** Wow, you actually have a sanity? I don't...

**Jen Lennon:** It could be...or it could just be randomness that keeps me away from my chemistry work

**Masked Grace:** You my dear, are being rather impertinent, I can overdose you if you want, but the cliff hanger will have you hanging yourself on your lasso because that's where my writer's block currently is residing. So nya!

**Reltisic:** "You may touch my cape" Ha! Don't make me laugh like that when I'm mid way through a mouthful of tea. You inspired this chapter!

There was a huddled red lump curled up to one side of the swan bed in the Louis Philippe room when Erik entered. "Adriana?" he asked, looking at the hump of red velvet.

"Whah?" her sleep slurred voice replied.

"You need to get up, my dear," a smile twitched in his face as he knelt on one knee to peer up at her face. She had three blankets pulled around her and over her head so that all that was visible was the end of her nose to breathe through, the rest hidden in red tinged shadow. She groaned in reply and burrowed her way deeper into the mattress, "What for?"

"Your singing lesson," Erik smirked, tapping his fingers against his legs in time to a new melody. "What time is it?" she moaned, Erik reached out and flipped the top blanket from her head, "Six thirty," he replied, pushing several strands of blonde hair away from her face, her head still covered, but she flinched away from the cold air of outside.

"Ugh…am or pm?"

"am"

Her head shot up and she looked at him wildly through a tangle of blonde hair and red velvet hoods. "What the hell are you waking me up for then?" she demanded, pulling her blankets over her head. "Go away Erik, I need sleep"

Erik was amused, "What time did you go to sleep last night?" he asked, rising to sit on the side of the bed.

"Three thirty" came the muffled reply.

"Three thirty?" he echoed, a slight movement indicated a sleepy shrug, "More or less"

"Why, if I may be so bold as to ask?"

"I blame Jacques."

"Who's Jacques?" Erik shifted to lean back on one elbow, running his hand through his hair. He tugged on a short dark lock to control his irritation, why was she thinking about someone else?

"My muse," she answered, "Evil gay bastard."

"I beg your pardon?" Erik sat up straighter, laughing as she buried her head in her arms. "You don't want to know." Adriana sighed and sniffed, "Come back later okay…"she was almost asleep again. Erik grinned behind his mask, he stood and reached down, with a quick yank he pulled the blankets from her frame and tossed them across the room.

"No!" Adriana winced and shrank in on herself, curling up into the foetal position. Erik laughed, rich and loud, folding his arms. "Erik I hate you!" she cried, shaking her hair over her bare shoulders.

"Nonsense," Erik replied, he looked down at her properly and started, "What are you wearing?"

Sleep clouded grey eyes glared at him through her arms, "My PJ's" she stated, pulling a pillow over her head.

"What happened to the nightgowns I brought you?" Indeed, the young Theatre Wraith was curled up in a pair of loose dark grey silk trousers and a light grey singlet of the same fabric, with dark trimmings.

"They got twisted around and the neck was too high" she explained from beneath her red covering. "Erik, I'm freezing, and I've had three hours sleep in two days, please?"

The Phantom sighed, reaching up to his throat he pulled the ties of his cloak loose and swirled it off to cover her, tucking it around her form, pretending not to notice how close his hands were to her warm body. "Mm…" she stretched her feet out and curled up again, resting her head on her arms she smiled, closing her eyes. Erik smiled, "Sleep well my little cat."

Adriana opened her eyes and looked up, "What did you just call me?"

"Uh," Erik tugged on the lapels of his waistcoat, "You looked like a kitten,"

"I did?" she blinked at him,

"Yes,"

"Oh…" she frowned for a moment, then grinned "Does this mean I get to be known as the Phantom Cat and curl up on your lap and purr and you can stroke me and…" she frowned again, "Okay that last one really sounded wrong…"

Erik stood with his hands clasped behind his back and raised an eyebrow, waiting for her to finish. "Are you done?"

"Uh, yes," she wriggled around and stared up at him with a vapid wide eyed smile, looking utterly idiotic, Erik laughed and shook his head, sitting down beside her, he rested his chin on his hand, and his elbow on his knee. "What am I going to do with you?" he asked eyes burning at her behind his mask. Adriana pursed her lips thoughtfully, "I have the Phantom of the Opera sitting on my bed, offering me singing lessons and a whole three hours of sleep under my belt." She considered her options for a moment, then squirmed around and rested her head on his other knee, looking up into his glowing eyes. "Do you a deal, you sing, I'll sleep, then I'll make pancakes."

"Done," Erik held out a gloved hand, Adriana snaked a bare arm up and shook, then nestled in against him. "Music of the Night?" he asked dryly, she nodded, hair catching on the buttons of his waistcoat as she closed her eyes. He untangled the silky straight hair and brushed it over her ear and away from her face and in a soft voice, began to sing.

Authoress: Squirm. (Giggles and runs away)


	39. Softly Rain

Pure fluff. Pure. Fluff. And I am not a fluffy person. I hid in the back corner of the common room on retreat with my best friend to listen to "Best Ever Beer Drinker'sAlbum" on retreat rather than have to watch How to lose a guy in 10 days. I think Jacques took over my mind momentarily, unless it was Erik apologising for his unseemly holiday during my writer's block...Hmm...I think it was Erik! (Glows happy and red inside) In that case, I feel special! -runs off to hug her Phantom singing "I feel fluffy, oh so fluffy! I feel fluffy, and special, and loved!"

**The Mega-Doomer:** I never had a sanity to begin with so I don't really know what I'm missing. Oh well.

**Thephantomofleopera:** Yes, I do know Rupert is gay, doesn't mean he doesn't make great eye-candy though. I'm rarely a fluffy person, so this is a rather strange thing for me to do, but scarily enough I rather enjoyed it (Meep)

**Jen Lennon**: Are you a hopeless romantic? Cos that's kinda cute, yep, I'm very good at throwing random titbits in my stories.

**AngelicFlutist:** You know now that I have 6 versions of the Phantom, I'm tempted to get everyone out of the house and do what I wrote in the first chapter... O yeah, present for you... AngelicFlutist stood calmly poised on the marble staircase, dressed in a gown of dusk blue that shimmered midnight purple in the shadows . Dark sapphires glinted at her throat and in her hair, ornate spirals of heavy jewels set in shining gold. Earrings glinted in the candlelight, hidden by soft curls of glossy hair. Her dress commanded everyone's attention, a broad squarecut reaching almost to her shoulders, trimmed in a wide band of gold embroidery, long bell sleeves dropped from her shoulders to the floor and fingertips were just visible from within the voluminous folds of material. Gold cord crisscrossed over her bodice, winching in the smooth waist to fall to the pale white floor in a full skirt that whispered around her legs...See! Told you I'd get to it!

**Reltistic:** Torture you? Why yes, what other purpose would I have in life? Erik and Jacques in the same room, well they already share my head, but think disaster of universal proportions, much death and destruction everywhere.

**Emma Noble:** That is a good idea -ponders- note to self, look into that...If only you knew...does "Just wait and see" make it any easier?

**Phantomsecretlove:** Thankyou, don't worry I feel plenty special, and even more random!

**IflyNAVY:** Of course sweetness is a word! Pouty isn't though, now why is that?

**Sapphire-aria:** Ha! Yes, he does require seduction, when he isn't giving in to his own inner demons and desires...did you ever read "What Sweet Seduction"? I had it up here some time ago, but took it off because it wasn't within the guidelines. If you haven't and want a read, I should be posting it up on the DBCA soon.

**Phantomsangel102:** Who is Gerik? WHO is Gerik? Who IS Gerik? Who is GERIK? Know you nothing! Gerik is the movie version of Phantom of the Opera! Gerry+ErikGerik! -Storms off muttering random nonsense.

**PhantomLover05:** Ok, don't you know anything about my updating tendencies, I update every 2 or 3 days! It used to be one, but the holidays finished, 1 wee when I was blocked was the longest I was ever away from here! So never fear, the update is here!

**Asingledarkcromsonrose:** -hands her another drool bucket- don't drool on the keyboard, bad results, almsot as bad as pinneaple softdrink My brother, dont ask)

**Aurora:** How did you know I love daggers! They are in almost every one of my original tales, I even have a trilogy dedicated to them! Mmm...Chocolate

**Voldemort's Hikari:** I have the equivalent of a 747's luggage carrier under my eyes, I cant sleep lately. My friends call me a cat, because I always stretch in class like one.

**Light barrer:** Aw! Thanks beautiful!

**Naomipoe:** Thankyou! You're an excellent help!

**BiP:** I've missed you! Glad your back, yeah, I spend more time on the net than I do having a social life, and forget school, lol.

**Masked Grace:** Great work on the profile! Thankyou! And it's your fault this chapter was written because I was just going to goon and get one sep closer to actually having a plot and everything but nooooo...you just had to say "You cant leave it at that you bitch!" So apart from loving Erik, and rolling my eyes at Jacques...I blame you.

"Help me make the Music of the Night…" the last note trailed from Erik's lips as he looked down at the blonde lump curled up against him. Her feet tucked under her and one hand clutching a handful of cloak under her neck, with her head resting against his stomach and her arm tucked around his middle, burrowing between his embroidered waistcoat and his white shirt. He smiled and shifted regretfully, slipping her warm body to one side. Her skin pale and lips pouty with fatigue, yet a smile still hovered, she really did look like a cat, all she had to do was purr. He rose and collected the other blankets thrown carelessly across the room, several sheets of paper flew out of an over crammed notebook and he lifted them curiously.

_Softly rain  
Gently falling  
Winds that whisper  
Mountains mourning_

His eyebrows raised slightly in admiration, truth be told he had never taken the time to read anything she had written, despite the fact she carried that little green notebook with her everywhere. Stacking them to one side to investigate further sometime later on, he shook the blankets out and went back to the bed. Lifting her drowsy form easily he placed her back onto the pillows, she sniffled and curled up. He took hold of his cape and tugged at it gently from her sleepy position, it lifted easily but for a fistful of material still clutched in Adriana's hand. With a sigh he covered her with the blankets and worked her arm out to remove the heavy black cloth from her fingers. But she kept hold of it with an extremely determined grip, tucked under her chin, he sighed again and knelt before her, touching cold fingers to her warm cheek. "You must let go mon minou" he murmured softly, brushing his fingers against her freckles and tucking her hair behind her ear. She murmured softly in reply and struggled to hold the cape like a security blanket. Erik smirked rather sadly and stroked deathly cold fingers over the inside of her wrist. Her grip loosened and she retracted her hand immediately into the warm safety of her bed. A silent chuckle sounded in Erik's throat as he raised up the blankets to cover her shoulders, his fingers touching lightly against her skin, he bit the inside of his lip against temptation, taking his time making sure she was properly covered.

No one would know. With sudden decisiveness, he reached in and touched his lips softly to hers, pressing Death's mouth gently against the warmth of her lips. She breathed a warm sigh of happiness against his cheek and he pulled back, not wanting to wake her. Swirling his now warm cape over his shoulders and collecting her work he smiled at her and left, closing the door quietly behind him.

Yes, its short, I have no wish to make it longer. Softly rain was a little sonnet that flew into my head a few years back and it has always been my favourite piece of poetry I've ever written. I never extended it because I love it just the way it is.

Mon minou means my cat in French, I think...I hope, had to look it up so you can't blame me if it's wrong. Y'know, I just realised my review replies were longer than the chapter itself...cool!


	40. A Tap Dance

Chapter 40 Tap-dance 

Authoress: I am a lump!

Erik: Was there any purpose to that proclamation?

Authoress: No, just thought I'd point it out to everyone.

Erik: You should go to bed earlier, you are becoming increasingly disturbed.

Authoress: I know, I'm having the insane urge to giggle at random words.

Erik:…

Authoress: (sigh) Just shut up and give me a hug! Mm…thankyou! You are all sooooo gonna hate me for this one. Sorry but no replies, I'm lazy and the bells about to go…but to naomi, Jacques has a big nose, like Ian Thorp style.

"Erik?" Adriana called impatiently,

"Yes?" he replied from his organ.

"Shut up,"

"What!"

"Please?"

"I'm composing,"

"You are not, you've been playing the same three notes from _Music of the Night_ for an hour now, and your interfering with what I'm doing."

"Which is what?"

"I'm trying to work something out,"

"Such as?"

"A dance move,"

"Go ask Madame Giry,"

"She doesn't know tap,"

"Tap?"

"Yes, tap-dancing, you put steel caps under your shoes and it makes a lovely little click when your feet hit the stage."

"And this is significant because?"

"Because it's fun."

"Is that why you were flirting with the blacksmith's yesterday?"

"Yes, well that and the fact that they have such nice muscles…not much gets past you, does it?"

"I like to think so, this is my Opera house after all."

Adriana laughed in reply.

xXx

After a while, Erik looked over at his young companion,

"So how does one perform 'tap'?" he asked. Adriana was sliding the balls of her feet across the floor, and then hit her toe twice against the flagstones.

"Hmm?"

"I asked how one performs 'tap-dancing' might I receive a demonstration?"

"Why not?" Adriana grinned, "But not here, I need the stage,"

"What for?" Erik asked, puzzled. Adriana looked back at him disparagingly,  
"Because," she said as if speaking to a very small child, "I did not waste all that effort with the smiths to ruin my shoes on your stone floor." She picked up Erik's cloak and twirled it round her shoulders expertly, then picked up her makeshift tap shoes with one hand and held out the other to Erik, "Come," she imitated, "to the stage."

Erik stood and folded his arms, "May I have my cloak back first?"

Adriana sighed, "Alright," she replied regretfully, swirling it off and handing it to him.

"What is your endless preoccupation with my cape?" Erik asked as he poled them across the canals. Adriana shrugged, reclining against the bow of the boat to look up at him, "It's just fun," she replied, her arms under her head. (And swishy!)

xXx

The stage was still set with the ballet of the third act of Il Muto, Erik stood to one side as Adriana walked to the middle of the stage and tied on her shoes. "Do you need music?" he asked, watching with amusement as she scrapped her heels over the wooden floor to test them. "I didn't think of that," she frowned, "I guess it wont matter for Tapdogs."

"Tapdogs?" Erik queried, gliding effortlessly across the stage to sit on one of the vine swings, his long legs stretched lazily out in front of him.

Adriana stood facing the red velvet seats, counting the beat in her head. Then she struck her foot forward and scrapped back with her toe cap, the clack echoed across the empty theatre as she stood straight again and began a Tapdogs routine…

(Ok, I can't write choreography, and it would all be one big mess of toes, heels, and flicks, so just use your imaginations. Or watch the Tapdogs from the Sydney 2000 Olympics Opening Ceremony)

xXx

Erik swung idly on the vine covered swing, "Not bad," he applauded, Adriana bowed extravagantly,

"Thankyou," she replied, clicking over to him. Erik held out his arms and she settled in his lap, he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Somehow I don't think I can see it replacing the ballet anytime soon, however." He told her, Adriana nodded,

"It would scuff the hell out of the floor," she replied, looking into his eyes. Erik found himself unable to blink as his breathing slowed. Holding his gaze with hers, Adriana lifted a hand to run trough his dark hair, the warm touch of her fingers sending heat rushing down his spine. He brought his face close to hers, so close that she could feel his lashes brush her cheek as he closed his eyes. Their lips were a mere hairsbreadth away and Adriana's eyes fluttered closed when one of the vines holding the swing up decided at that very moment to snap. (Always when you least want it to!)

The Phantom and his Wraith tumbled onto the stage with a yelp and a shout of dismay, followed by a tiny, "Damn!" hissed very quietly in frustration. Erik struggled up onto his elbows and looked at Adriana, whose legs were tangled in his. They looked at one another helplessly for a moment, and then Adriana started to giggle.

"Oops," she said dryly, and then dissolved into laughter, Erik stared, then started to chuckle as well. Suddenly he stopped and sat up straighter, sending Adriana into a tumble of skirts.

"Hey…" she started, Erik motioned for her to be silent,

"Quiet" he hissed. Adriana closed her mouth and listened.

"It's over here… on the stage!" men's voices carried through the dark and to the ears of our hero and heroine.

"Run!" Erik hissed, jumping up, Adriana rolled around and up in one fluid motion, straightening her skirts, Erik paused and looked at her, impressed. She flashed her dimples at him and as one they turned and bolted off stage. About ten steps past the curtain, Adriana grabbed hold of Erik's cloak and stopped him,

"Can you carry me for a moment?" she gasped. Erik stared at her, this was not the time…she pointed at her feet impatiently, "Shoes!" Of course, her tap shoes were marking a clear trail for anyone trying to follow them.

"Oh," Erik swept her up into his arms and ducked past a curtain. They turned through several corridors like a ghost and his prize before Erik arrived at a tiny cavity, "Hold on," he warned and stamped down, the floor gave way and together they fell down and into a soft pile of hay. Above them, the door swung closed again, cutting off the sounds of their pursuers.

"Nice move," Adriana commented to Erik, whom was still clutching her tightly. Suddenly he realised where his hands were and dropped them abruptly, Adriana looked a little disappointed, but flopped back onto the sweet hay beside him.

"Well that was fun," she commented, Erik groaned,

"Why does your idea of fun usually involve something life-threatening or insanely stupid?" he asked, starting to pick stray bits of hay from her gold locks.

"I think it's a character defect," she replied, brushing straw from his shoulders.

"I knew there had to be a reason," he smirked, Adriana grinned and looked down shyly, then frowned, staring at his shirt. "What have you done?"

Erik looked down in surprise at the red stain spreading across the white silk on his shirt, "I must have caught it on a nail somewhere,"

"Ouch," Adriana murmured in sympathy, she plucked at the rag dangling from his chest and peered underneath, Erik tried to shift away, "No, let me see."

Erik held still as she peeled away the red soaked material, she hissed and touched the fabric lightly, "Ow, I'm sorry"

"It's fine," Erik slid off the hay pile and held a hand out to her, "It doesn't matter." Adriana jumped down and landed beside him, "Sure it doesn't," she frowned, "Come on, I want to check properly." Rolling his eyes, Erik followed, he poled them across the lake, wincing at each push, Adriana frowned for about twenty seconds then put her arm out, "Stop," she commanded, "I'm taking over,"

"You?" Erik almost laughed, and then touched a hand tenderly to his ribs.

"Yes, me. Stop before you do yourself another injury." She knelt up and took the pole firmly in her hands, "You. Sit. Stay."

Erik, knelt opposite her, relinquishing his hold on the skull-topped pole, "Roll over and beg as well?" he asked dryly. Adriana shuffled past him and began pushing the forward again, "Now that would just be silly." She replied tartly, starting to hum "_That's Amore_" under her breath. They arrived back at the pier by the house on the lake and she leapt out, holding her hands out to Erik to help him up. With a groan, the Phantom hauled himself out of the gondola and crossed to the main room, tugging the cords on his cloak to let it slip to the floor. "Shirt off," she told him calmly, walking towards the corridor. "I can do it myself," he called back. Adriana disappeared into the kitchen and came back a few minutes later with a bowl of steaming water and a handful of rags as Erik leaned against his organ closing his eyes in pain.

"Shirt off," she commanded, "Now." Erik refused to move, she gave a sigh of exasperation at his stubbornness and reached her hands up to his collar, unbuttoning the fine French silk. Erik jerked back "I said I can do it myself," he growled. Adriana "Hrmph-ed" plucked the shirt neatly from his pale fingers, "And I've told you I'm doing it for you," she replied, quickly slipping the pearly buttons from their holds. She untucked his shirt and peeled the blood soaked rag away from his skin, a jagged shallow score ran across his side, oozing blood down to his waist to congeal on his skin. "Ow, poor baby," she murmured, dipping a rag in water and smoothing it over his skin. Erik folded his arms and gritted his teeth, "It's only a scratch," he protested, Adriana looked up at him with a grin, "A scratch? You're arm's on the ground?" Erik stared at her, "No its not," Adriana pointed behind her, "What's that then?" Erik twisted to look behind him and she pushed down the waistband of his trousers to catch the trail of blackening liquid, Erik jumped and glared down at her. "It's only a flesh wound!"

Adriana started giggling, taking up a clean cloth to press over the scratch. "This is insane," she murmured, Erik winced as she pressed the gauze over his wound, "What is?" Adriana snorted, "The fact that I haven't seen Monty Python in at least six months and you've _never_ seen it, and we're both quoting it in perfect timing."

Erik tapped his fingers on his bare shoulders as Adriana wrapped another roll of bandages around his chest, securing the patch while surreptitiously casting glances at his bare chest, "Do I wont to know?"

Adriana grinned, "In all honesty? No."


	41. Best of You

Chapter 41 Best of You 

Authoress: I was attempting to post only once every two days, but Softly Rain kinda ruined the whole point of Tapdance, which was written before hand. And I want more reviews, because my writer's block is coming up again and I'm not happy about it. On the other hand though I did get accepted for an audition in Melbourne for the 2006 Commonwealth games Opening and Closing Ceremonies! Go me! This chapter was written a month or so ago when I had just heard this song and absolutely loved it, and I was trying to write the absolute incredible pain you get when you hear a song so wonderful you cant believe it even exists. That's what I tried to capture here.

Jen Lennon: Forgive me my dear but you only joined a few weeks ago, think of those who have been here from the start and still have no plot to speak of! Wow 40 chapters and no plot…my god I'm good!

Sugar-high pixie: Ok, Jen told me this has no plot, and I'm inclined to agree thus far, and you tell me I have a great plot? I'm confused (lack of sleep) But welcome! Hope you join the DBCA and thankyou for your awesome review!

Mrs. Malfoy: I don't do a lot of fluff, or at least I prefer angst, much more fun, I get the heebie jeebies writing fluff, I agree…stupid swing. Grr…

Phantomofleopera: I LOVE tap! Its my fav, I'm only a level 2 or 3, but I cant get enough of it!

The Mega-Doomer: Heh, you'd probably fit in well with my family, my brother's and I act out the Black Knight fight on our big trampoline, shouting out the lines and generally wreaking havoc everywhere, its our favourite game

BiP: Hee hee, I cant resist Monty Python, I shall try to see kung fu hustle for you soon

Emma Noble: Erik's…bare…chest…? Can I read it!

AngelicFlutist: Thankyou! It's wonderful reviews like yours that make me feel happy as a writer!

Reltistic: No! Erik is not on heroin! I'm having enough trouble keeping him off the morphine! And don't even start me on pancakes…sheesh…the guys addicted I swear (I made them last night, I am so good!) Erik…no shirt…loving that mental image…yeah, the blood, like I said, I have a vampire fixation, a dangerous one. He's liky I was keeping myself in check…(Erik: You made up for it later though. Authoress: Ooh yeah…)

Naomiepoe: I'm naughty? Me? Really Naomi I don't know where you get these strange ideas from?

Masked Grace: Seduce Spike…he sounds like he needs to get laid. Don't forget to add coffee liquer, good stuff (evil laugh)

Erik returned late and made his way down to the lair to have his ears assaulted by a loud, screaming, unholy racket. He leapt out of the boat with an insulted mutter. Really, if the girl had, absolutely _had_ to listen to that obscene modern ruination of brain cells, she could at least use the earphones!

He breathed a sigh of relief as the music, of it could be called that, ended and he strode with a whirl of black cloak into the main room.

"Please tell me that song was only on because of a momentary fit of insanity and shall not happen again," he said, swirling his heavy black cloak off. (I love how he does that in the movie) Adriana, her back turned and one foot pointed out, ignored him. She was dressed in a pair of black trousers and a tight sleeveless black tunic that just skimmed her hips. She appeared to be waiting, poised for something. Erik groaned as he heard the next song scan onto the discman.

"Please no," he begged, but as soon as the guitar started, Adriana began to move.

"_I've got another confession to make_" she fell forward slowly, one arm dropping to skim the floor, then raised it back up.

"_I'm your fool_" the other arm twisted inwards as the out-turned foot followed. She turned slowly, keeping her foot perfectly balanced. Her eyes were closed and a look of exaltation was on her face.

"_Everyone has their chance to break, loving you._"

The raised foot dropped forward as she stepped forward then back, undulating her body as if an invisible ball was rolling down her front. The left foot went out and she slid into sharp splits, skimming her "ponytail" as she called it, over the stone floor. Then she curled her legs under her and gripped her ankles to pull herself up, hips first.

The chorus started and Erik winced at the shouting over barely tuneful music.

"_Is someone getting the best, _

_The best, _

_The best, _

_The best, of you?_"

But the music seemed to be what Adriana needed, and she danced as if her body was a live wire.

Part of Erik still wanted to shut off the terrible music, but only the tiniest whisper, a snowflake in a world of raging fire. He stood transfixed as Adriana threw her body and soul into the dance. This wasn't perfectly practised choreography, this was passion, pure and simple.

The Phantom frowned slightly as he remembered something she had said to him the first night they met. How did it go? Ah yes…

(Cue the _Lost_ flashback music) "Music is the spark that ignites my soul," she gasped, "And dance is the celebration of that flame." (End flashback)

Erik realised then that his Theatre Wraith was not dancing just for fun, she was worshipping music with her entire being. (Giving form to the passion that lives within) Erik thought, still watching from the edge of the cleared area Adriana had organised.

She was pushing her body to the limits, stretching muscles and practising moves that brought tears of pain, and joy, as she overloaded her system.

All in three and a half minutes of song, Adriana stood, exhausted and exhilarated with her dancing. For the first time she opened her eyes and switched off the CD player. She smiled and tilted her head back in peace, slowly relaxing the muscles in her body, dropping her shoulders and rolling her head around. Erik smiled fondly, recognising the symptoms of utter drainage and delight.

"_Brava, Brava Bravissimo_," he sang softly, Adriana turned, too tired to do anything but stare.

"Hello Erik," she sighed, leaning against the back of a chair. Erik crossed the room and lifted her hand.

"Beautiful, my Theatre Wraith," he murmured, brushing his lips against her fingers. She leaned against him, beginning to tremble as exhaustion took hold.

"Pure passion is always beauty" she whispered against his shirt, "As is the inspiration that comes with it." She pressed her face to his chest. "Carry me Erik?" she asked, "Please?"

"Of course," Erik swept her into his arms easily, "Where too?"

"Bed" she replied, resting her head on his shoulder, "I don't think I've ever felt so alive and dead at the same time. Four hours is a long time to dance."

Erik complied, carrying her carefully, dance-clothes, sweat, exhaustion and all to the Louis-Philippe room.

He placed her gently on the bed and at her insistence, kicked off his shoes and sat down beside her. Adriana snuggled into him and laid her head on his chest as he pulled her close and slipped the ties from her hair. There they lay, two passionate, musical spirits forever entwined until slowly they drifted off to sleep.

Authoress: All together now…"Awww"


	42. Just Keep Swimming

Chapter 42 Just Keep Swimming 

Authoress: (Hums Point of No Return and curls up with her cat, not saying anything for once.)

Review replies:

Welcome home Cap'n Meg! Just in time for the fun part!

Sapphire aria: I told everyone to post cameo profiles on the DBCA website, there's an entire topic full for you there!

Voldemort's Hiraki: Thankyou my dear, I do love that ending, fluff, but not overfluff, for once I got the balance right.

Phantomluvr: Thanks! Welcome! Naomi said that? Aw... isn't that nice of her, I feel special. Adriana is definitely lovable, in a strange kind of irritating way. (I should know, its me anyway)

Miss Black Shadow: If you want a better place to put your profile, join the DBCA, website is my homepage, enjoy yourself.

Phantomsangel102: I made up that line, I find it scary that the most profound thing I've ever come up with jumped out of my head while writing phanphiction, strange.

Asingledarkcrimsonrose: Yeah, I dumped my bf after he told me Phantom had to much singing, I prefer my muses anyway, better conversationalists.

Mrs. Malfoy: Sane...sane? Am I sane? Thankyou that is one of the greatest compliments I have ever received.

AngelicFlutist: I love dancing where it just hurts because the music is so good, one of my addictions

Nightshadesister-01: Damn your teacher! What's wrong with My audition went ok, I find out in October if I got in.

Shirahime18: Thanks, DBCA website is my homepage, you can really join up there!

Phantomsecretlove: Thanx! Its my relief from a stressful life (Erik: What life?)

BiP: Hee hee, your name had me laughing, Mmm...taffies, yummy! Writer's block is going...slowly

IflyNAVY: Tanks! Fingers crossed I get in!

Jen Lennon: Plot has nearly appeared, nearly, I want to see tomb raider! NOW!

Kooz: I found out through the Herald Sun, just hoping I get in, give me something to do in my year between school and uni.

Toxicat: Welcome! Thankyou! The Authoress is a wicked woman!

Reltistic: Coincidence is the crack in human affairs that lets the devil in. That's from Border crossing, sigh, fluff is a wonderful thing, but angst is much more fun.

Adriana dipped a pale foot into the dark water at the lakes edge. It was pleasantly cool, she grinned and slipped off her maroon dressing gown, revealing a light blue tunic and dark red trousers that ended at her knees, taking in a deep breath, she took a long smooth dive into the water. She flung droplets into the air from her fingertips, and laughed gently as they sent ripples out into the darkness.

"What on earth are you doing?" a voice asked from the shadows. Adriana dived under and stroked silently to the place where the voice came from. She dove low, and came streaming up, tossing her wet hair over her head with a satisfying flick that sent water flying over and onto Erik.

"It's called swimming Erik," she giggled roguishly, turning a backwards summersault under the water. "Care to join me?"

"I think not," the voice replied, "You should come out of there before you catch a cold."

"Why Erik, I didn't even know you cared," she grinned, splashing water over to where she saw a glimpse of white mask. Erik growled and moved away. "I'm not nursing you back to health if you fall sick." He stated flatly.

"That's ok, I'm immune to everything anyway." Adriana replied, kicking off the bank and into deeper water.

"Everything?" Erik murmured, smiling to himself. With a determined step, he crossed to his instrument, seating himself, he ran fine fingers over the cool black and white keys. With caressing strokes, he began to send notes spinning out across the water, and to Adriana's ears. Like the water nymph she was named after, Adriana dived again, then surfaced, as the notes caressed her ears. Instantly she recognised the melody.

"That's cheating Erik," she called to him, but to his ears, she already sounded a little dreamy, yet at the same time, her voice trembled under the power of his music. With a faint smile of satisfaction, Erik began to sing.

"_Past the point of no return,_

_No going back now._

_Our games of make believe are at an end_" the music lifted Adriana's soul and she began to swim for the bank, pausing when Erik's voice lifted again.

"_Past all thought of if, or when_

_No use resisting_

_Abandon thought and let the dream descend." _

Adriana stepped up onto the bank and crossed to behind Erik, dripping water as she went.

"_What raging fires shall flood the soul?_

_What rich desire unlocks its door?_

_What sweet seduction lies before us?"_

(I wonder if he knows whether he should use that word around me?) Adriana thought.

"_You've passed the point of no return…_"

The notes drifted off into silence as Erik's fingers lay still. He turned and looked at Adriana, noting the way her damp clothes clung wetly to her body, the sight stirred a feeling in him that he had long thought abandoned, and the idea both puzzled and intrigued him. He remembered with a surge of guilt and exaltation the kiss he had stolen from her as she slept, a kiss she still knew nothing of.

"Alright," she sighed, resting one damp hand on his shoulder. "I'm out, you win." She leant close as if to read the music on the stand, one hand twisting her hair around her pale neck. Erik could smell the water clinging to her body, and the undefinable femaleness that she exuded. He breathed her in deeply, closing his eyes as she brought her lips close to his ear. "But this doesn't mean you aren't coming to swim with me." With a flick of her wrist, she squeezed the water from her drenched hair over Erik's shirt and into his lap, then leapt backwards. With a growl Erik tried to grab her waist, but with a show of dexterity that would have amazed a belly dancer, she rolled away from his arms and ran light footed to the water. Erik leapt up to chase her, his long form leaping down steps to catch her. She ran to the bank and he saw her slow to dive, he stretched out his arms hungrily to catch her and make her pay. But Adriana had been waiting for this, as soon as she felt his arms close around her, she sprang forward into the water, Erik still gripping her arm and her waist.

As they surfaced, Adriana turned to flash him a grin she had used on many young men her age, a slight quirk of her eyebrows and a sparkle in her eyes.

"I told you so," she sung, wrapping her arms around his neck, Erik glared at her, treading water.

"What the hell gives you the right to…" any further words were cut off as Adriana pressed her lips against his, keeping them there until the Phantom began to comprehend the fact that this barely clad girl had her arms wrapped tightly around his shoulders and was kissing him in a way that made it seem entirely impossible to follow one coherent thought through to the next.

xXx

We will now pause as the readers of this phic go into collective apoplexy and scream "Finally!" Are you happy now my dears?

xXx

Hesitantly, Erik returned the kiss, delicately sliding his tongue against hers, he felt Adriana shiver with voluptuous delight as she kissed him deeply. An aggressive kisser, Erik noted, his hands slowly accustoming themselves to her curves. Breathing heavily, they broke their embrace, Erik absorbed her features into his memory, soaking hair, pale skin, sweet lips and grey eyes, with flecks of gold that seemed to spin and glow when she was caught up in passion. Erik noticed the goose bumps on her arms, and that she was starting to shiver. How long had they been in the water? Taking a last kiss from her lips, Erik gently lifted her up and swam for the shore. Adriana sighed and slipped out of his arms and swam beside him, (please note, our heroine has not in fact lost her mind, she simply enjoys swimming).

Erik lifted her out of the water and brushed the damp hair from her eyes, she smiled and touched his cheek softly.

"Your cold, my dear," he murmured, never taking his eyes off her, Erik swept up his cloak and settled it around her shoulders. Adriana smiled,

"So are you," she retorted, drawing her arms up to capture his tall figure in another kiss. Her arms still locked around his neck, Erik scooped her up into his arms, Adriana didn't resist, but pressed herself against his strong shoulders. With cautious steps, Erik made his way to the swan-shaped bed and gently settled Adriana on its plush velvet covers. He leant over her and gracefully slid his long fingers down her arm to take her small hand in his and raise it to his lips. Adriana stared at him, then gently moved her hand up across his face and to the back of his neck, bringing his head down slowly to once again take his delicious lips with her own.

Things were just getting interesting when a low whistle was heard and the splashing of oars against the water. Erik jerked back in surprise, and Adriana lost her grip on his still damp shirt, she frowned.

"What is it?" she whispered,

"Nadir," Erik replied, "It is not often he calls upon me, this must be important." He regretfully moved back and stood, straightening his somehow very mussed clothes, "Stay here," he ordered and kissing her swiftly, disappeared out the door.

"As if," Adriana muttered, swinging her legs over the side of the swan and crossed to her wardrobe, she tossed off her wet clothes, selecting a black slip she had "borrowed" from the costume room she now called her own. Pulling it over her head, she heard the two men's voices outside and walked to the door to listen.

Authoress: Yes it finally happened! Who caught the David and Leigh Eddings reference? Anyone? (Throws up protective screen to save Nadir for interrupting _extremely important_ moment!) See! I told you I wouldn't interfere, never said any one else wouldn't though!


	43. Jack the Ripper

Chapter 43 Jack the Ripper 

Authoress: OK, I heard a rumour on the grape vine that review replies are a sudden no-no on this site, why escapes me as I would not have many friendships I now cherish had I not replied to my reviewers, (ducks mods glare) but as we are getting to a point I know you would all prefer not to be interrupted by a posting block, I will merely say a resounding "HUZZAH!" to you all, and hand out 67 chocolate ripple cakes to party with and thankyou forever and ever for your reviews, this is no reason to stop reviewing, you are keeping my on the verge of sanity during a time when I really need all the encouragement I can get. Thankyou to you all, I love you!

Erik: Are you feeling alright? That sounded almost sane for you.

Authoress: Marginally, this is the only chapter that currently needs to make sense so I will remain slightly coherent…at least until I get my hands on some more sugar. (is swept up into Erik's arms to watch the proceedings)

"What are you doing here Nadir?" she heard Erik's voice ask,

"I needed to find you," a rich accent replied.

"So you've found me, now what?"

"There is trouble brewing,"

"There is always trouble brewing, what has it got to do with me?"

"Someone is killing off the lower streets, and they're wearing your mask to do so, and using your lasso."

"You accuse me!"

"I had hoped not to, but if it is not you, it is someone playing copycat, and that is far more dangerous."

"But you still thought it might have been I?" Erik demanded angrily.

"Oh dear," Adriana muttered, recognising his tone of voice. Quickly she grabbed an orange sash and wrapped it around her waist, and stepped out the door to catch her first glimpse of the Persian.

He was shorter than Erik, and dressed in rich robes of wine coloured silk, he had his arms spread in a gesture of supplication or damnation, Erik towered over him, his face contorted in fury.

"That's enough!" Adriana snapped, "Both of you!"

Erik and the daroga turned to stare at her. She stalked over to them and looked up at them both. "When did these murders occur?" she demanded, Nadir looked at Erik, raising his eyebrows, Erik gazed back at him, Adriana saw a silent battle of wills fight it out over a space of two seconds, then Nadir's shoulders slumped in defeat and he turned back to Adriana.

"Mademoiselle," he inclined his head politely, "over the past three weeks, there has been one every three or four nights."

"Right," Adriana murmured, frowning. Then her eyes widened, "Jack the Ripper!"

(Please note, I have no idea how close these two episodes actually take place and I know Red Jack did not use a lasso, but I'm poetic licensing, so just bear with me…Red Jack, Red Death, Red Jack, Red Death…hmm, sorry, just struck me as an interesting point)

"Who?" Nadir asked,

"Jack the Ripper, a criminal mastermind who attacks women from the lower streets and removes certain parts of their anatomy, leaving certain items strategically placed in a pentagram star. He was in London, he must have moved on." (I've watched From Hell far too many times).

"You appear know more than the police mademoiselle…" he trailed off, glancing at Erik.

"Adriana," they supplied at the same time.

"Well mademoiselle, where did you hear this information…your work colleagues perhaps?" the daroga replied guardedly, Adriana's eyes clouded slightly, but Erik catching the implication, swung around and caught his friends wine coloured vest, "You think so low of me daroga, that I would stoop to street whores?" he demanded in fury, shoving Nadir against the wall. "This woman is worth a thousand of them!" Adriana laid one small hand on his arm, "Put him down, Erik" she sighed, the Phantom glared into Nadir's eyes for a moment longer, then dropped him and stepped back. Adriana took his place, staring the daroga in his jade eyes, "While I can see where you're coming from, Monsieur Khan," she said calmly, she slapped him, "That was completely uncalled for and extremely insulting."

Nadir touched a hand to his injured cheek, then looked at Adriana, deliberately ignoring Erik's amused gaze, "Where did you hear this?" he asked, she shrugged in reply, "I listen to the ballet rats gossip between pranks." She answered.

"Between pranks?" Nadir echoed, clearly startled, Adriana shrugged. Erik drew her back from the daroga, not taking his eyes of Nadir as he wordlessly stripped off his damp jacket and handed it to her, not trusting himself to stare at her for too long. Adriana accepted it and tossed it casually around her shoulders, looking all the world, Nadir noted, like she was used to being down here. "May I present my apprentice," Erik purred, giving Adriana a mocking bow, "Mademoiselle Adriana, the Theatre Wraith." Adriana swept the overlong jacket back in a swirling salute to the daroga.

"An honour to meet you monsieur," she fluttered in a very good impersonation of a gossiping socialite. Nadir's eyes flickered from her to Erik, then back again, "Apprentice?" he asked, dumbfounded, "But…"

"But what?" Adriana rolled her eyes, "But Erik has a friend, or but I'm a girl?"

"Hardly a girl, by the looks of things," Nadir muttered, out of the corner of his eye he saw Erik go bright red, and heard Adriana's snort of smothered laughter.

"I can assure you daroga, that nothing of the sort has happened between myself and my pupil," Erik stuttered, trying to regain his composure.

"Yet," Adriana muttered, smirking as both Erik and Nadir went red.

"So, uh, you are sure you know nothing of these murders?" he asked, feeling the sooner he escaped from here the better. Erik nodded in reply, telling Nadir with his eyes that it was time to go. "One day, mankind will look back and say that I gave birth to the twentieth century." Adriana said thoughtfully, both men looked at her in surprise. "Its what he said," she answered their unnerved expressions, "Or something like that anyway, might have been the twenty-first."

"How did you know that?" Nadir demanded, Erik and Adriana shared an amused glance, "You wouldn't believe her even if she told you, daroga," Erik rolled his eyes, and ushering the confused Persian to the pier.

"But…"

"But nothing Nadir, scat" Adriana laughed, Nadir looked at her wildly, she sighed, "Very well, I'm from Australia if you must know, about one hundred and thirty odd years into the future, I had no life and I read a lot, during one evening in my miserably uninteresting existence, I found the mirror in my house and came through, happy?"

Erik gave a short laugh, at Nadir's pained expression, "Tell the police they must search again, daroga, for this is not the work of a ghost."

"But will you help?" Nadir asked shrewdly, Erik looked at Adriana who nodded, "If you wish it," he replied, he looked down at himself, still dripping slightly onto the stone floors, "Now if you'll excuse me, I might just go find some dry clothes," he gave another short bow and crossed the room to enter his own coffin filled bedroom. Staring after Erik's retreating back, Nadir turned to Adriana.

"Mademoiselle," he murmured, "I do not know who you are, nor do I understand the relationship you share with Erik, but I would warn you to be cautious, for your safety, if nothing else."

"I thank you for your concern Nadir," Adriana replied, "I would not have Erik's friend think ill of me, but I reside here willingly with Erik, and fled the safety of a complacent life to be with him," she gave a small whimsical laugh, "I do fear I have ever been seduced by the longings for a life far more interesting than my own," she paused and looked directly at the daroga, "I'm not another Christine, daroga, but I care for Erik in my own right, and what hurts I have borne for him, I have done so out of love, and if I risk danger to be with him, I do so willingly, even if he does not return my affection."

"Then I wish you luck," Nadir stepped into the gondola and took up the oars, Adriana grinned cheekily, "Save your luck for Erik, M. Kahn, he needs it far more than I do."

Authoress: This wouldn't be the beginning of a plot in this little phic of mine…would it?


	44. Unmasked

Chapter 44 Unmasked Yes! The great and ever clichéd unmasking is finally here! And its only taken me 44 chapters, wowee! A note to you all…please don't drink orange softdrink while you're reading this, I don't want to be responsible for you snorting the stuff all over your keyboard and having your computer shut down…On a completely unrelated topic, I've been wondering, is it because Erik has no nose that he can sing like he does? Cos I cant sing with a blocked nose, so I'm curious as to how the Phantom manages. 

**Erik: Quite well, I would have you know.**

**Authoress: I know that love, but still, you never fully explained it to me.'**

**Erik: Sometime after you've actually paid attention in Biology and you understand how the respiratory system works, then I'll tell you.**

**Authoress: But it's your fault I daydream in Biol' anyway.**

**Erik: Of course, now I'm sure your readers are far more interested in the next chapter than our comparative views on paying attention in class, so if you would cede to continuing your narration.**

**Authoress: Fine, fine…"Once upon a time…"**

**Erik: I beg your pardon?**

**Authoress: Spoil all the fun why don't you?**

**Erik: That's part of the job requirement as your muse, my dear.**

**Authoress: Hrmph! Whatever. "It was a dark and stormy night…"**

**Erik: Much better, please continue…**

**Authoress: I will then…**

**And A shout out to Phantomluvr for being my 500th reviewer! (hands her a bunch of roses and a stack of pancakes) Hope the mods don't hate me for that one, thanks to you all for the wonderful reviews, they are very appreciated!**

Adriana watched the boat until she could no longer hear the splashing of the oars, then went in search of Erik. "Nadir's gone," she said, leaning on the doorway, Erik jumped in shock at her words, "Don't you ever knock?" he demanded, blushing furiously as he shrugged himself into a black velvet robe, embroidered with intricate green designs. (Actually, just picture a moment, the robe, shirt and pants Gerik is wearing during I remember/Stranger than you dreamt it. That outfit…I want that robe so much! I think it's definitely my favourite outfit from the entire movie…sorry, fainted for a moment there runs off to take cold shower).

"Not that I can recall, no" she answered, stepping over to finger the collar of his jacket nervously, "Now I believe that, last time I checked, there was something significantly more interesting on our minds than Nadir's untimely appearance." Erik caught her hand in his, running his thumb over her pale skin. "You…" he started,

"Yes, Erik, now just shut up and kiss me,"

Erik stared at her, hard. Adriana swallowed, for all her bravado, she wanted this to come from Erik himself, not just a response to her. Was a kiss so much to ask? In her time, not really, but then, knowing the consequences half hidden in the shadows before her, the answer was naught but yes. Erik dropped her hand, cradling her face in his long fingers, Adriana fought the urge to let her eyes roll back into her head at his cold touch. Erik ran light fingertips down her throat, gliding his hands over her collar and down to her shoulders and along her arms, making her skin burn with each ice filled stroke. His fingers traced their way back up her arms, running feather light back over her shoulders and down around her heavy breasts and down to her waist and hips. Stroking, touching, caressing, his fingers explored her body as his gaze searched her eyes, locked grey combined with gold he sought out her soul.

Erik felt his breath quicken as he discovered her body, touching her as he had never touched another being before, never breaking her stare. He had more titles than he cared to count, yet beneath it all he was nothing but a man, and as a man, he wanted her.

And in return, she wanted him…

He could see it now, in the endless grey haze of her eyes, she wanted him, not with the blind obedience of a husband to a wife, or the expectancy of a woman who's career it was to entertain men in bed, she wanted him because he was all she dreamed of. He could offer what others could not, she wanted him to possess her, as she had never permitted another to do so…because she loved him.

This realization caught Erik off guard, he stopped, fingers tightening around her waist, golden eyes burning and chest rising and falling, burdened with desire. Adriana lowered her head, unable to stand not knowing if he would demand everything of her, or push her away. Erik slid his hand up to cradle the back of her neck, his breathing laboured, sweat and lake water glistening on his half bare, ghostly pale chest, he forced her to meet his eyes. Then he lowered his head and caught her mouth in a drowning flood of passion, joining his lips with hers in an embittered, desirous, and wanton, _arduous_ embrace.

With a rasp of damp velvet, he felt her shrug out of his wet jacket, and heard it fall onto the ground behind her. Her hands went up around his neck and her fingers tangled in his hair. Her fingertips traced his skin, running through his hair, until her light touch found the edge of his mask, he stiffened and tore away as he felt her fingers take the porcelain firmly in her grasp, fire burning in his gut.

"No," he stopped her she looked at him firmly.

"Yes" she answered.

"Don't," he warned, wrapping his long fingers around her wrist,

"Erik grow up, I can't kiss you with your mask on."

"You've managed fairly well thus far," he retorted. She looked at him calmly, and even a little smugly as her fingers worked their way under the porcelain to brush against his skin until Erik could stand it no longer.

"What is it with these damned women and my mask?" he demanded in fury, "It's who I am!"

"Christine took your mask off out of curiosity," she replied, fingers still poised to remove the white porcelain, Erik winced at the mention of his Angel's name, "I believe that you need your mask off not so that you can stop being the Phantom of the Opera, but so that you can allow yourself to be the man behind the mask as well as the legend whispered by the chorus girls between acts."

Erik groaned in frustration and suppressed desire, "Don't, please," he begged, reaching out to touch her cheek gently, "Let me leave it on, just this once."

"You want to make love with your mask on?" Adriana asked, shrugging slightly "Kinky" Her shrug was causing all sorts of interesting things to start moving under her black slip, with an effort, Erik kept his eyes on her face.

"What?" he managed, breathing raggedly, Adriana seemed to be having the same problem.

"It's uh…erm…n-never mind."

Erik decided to make one last ditch attempt,

"Please Adriana, don't ruin what we have." She smiled at the sound of her name on his lips, "I'm not, she replied firmly, "I'm furthering what we've got." With that, she slipped off his mask and exposed his face to the candlelight. (Ooh! Cant you just feel the cliché? Such drama!)

Adriana had seen the movie (several hundred times), read the books (several thousand times) and pictured him in her mind (several million times) she wasn't immune to the sudden revelation of Erik's face, but it wasn't the torn and distorted muscles that roped around his half lash-less eyes and roiled in waves across is forehead to distort his cheeks and tug at his lips, nor the crags of folded deformation where his nose should have existed, that brought the lump to her throat, but the intense pain in Erik's golden eyes.

Hatred, self-loathing, expectancy for her to throw back his mask and stumble away in horror.

Instead, she kissed him.

Erik froze for a moment as her lips met his, then as desire flooded through him, he grabbed her round the waist and pulled her to him hungrily, matching her kiss with his own.

Later, Adriana would wonder where exactly Erik had learnt to kiss like that. Yeah sure she had been kissed before, actually, it was more her who did the kissing. Guys could get so boring at that "almost there" stage, where you know what's going to happen and there was that 60 second time frame where you just stare at each other and attempt small talk, it always struck her as faintly ludicrous really. And even during the kiss, there was an aura of clinical detachment, an "Oh yeah, so this is how so and so kisses…wish he wouldn't put his hands there…needs a bit of training…" But Erik…damn! The man could kiss! Her knees were going weak and she was having trouble keeping her balance, though it was doubtful she could even think that coherently.

With a growl deep in his throat, Erik twisted her head around to kiss her more fully. Adriana melted under his fierce embrace, running warm hands over his sculpted chest, exploring every piece of skin she could reach. Erik fumbled at the sash around her waist, then giving up, tore it cleanly from the slip, Adriana was too busy tugging him out of his jacket to notice or care. Their lips broke apart momentarily as she pulled the white shirt over his head, (buttons being a little beyond her grasp at that point in time) and he wrapped pale, thin, cold arms around her, pulling her warm body close against his hammering chest. Together they stumbled backwards until Adriana hit the stone walls of Erik's chamber, the cold shock sent goose bumps washing over her body as she shivered in his arms. Instinctively, Erik lifted her up and settled her on his hips, kissing her forehead, cheeks, nose, and eyelids before returning to her lips in desperation and feverish desire…

**Authoress: "Burdened with desire"…I think I may just keep that one. (Looks pointedly at the submit review option) Rating's changed, plots appeared, all in two chapters, even if I did have to put you all through 42 chapters worth of scene setting first. And I'm not posting anything more until I get a review from each and every one of you, and I've checked out every single person, profiles and all, whose alert and favourites list I'm on, so you cant really hide. Not to mention my hit list tells another story completely.**

**Erik: Extortion again?**

**Authoress: It's one of the perks of my job.**

**Erik: Oh. Hammering chest? You make it sound like I'm about to have a heart attack.**

**Authoress: It's an expression, besides, I remember how you reacted the first time.**

**Erik: (guilty look) You just had to bring that up, didn't you?**


	45. Good Morning

Chapter 45 Good Morning 

**Authoress: Am I good? I'm good (And so is Erik…)**

**Erik: What?**

**Authoress: Nothing love, go back to bed, I'll be along in a minute**

Adriana woke first the next morning, she blinked a few times, puzzled at the fact her pillow seemed to be harder, and smelt better than usual, and that there seemed to be an extremely long arm curled possessively around her. She grinned, wriggling up to kiss Erik on his marred cheek before curling up against him and falling asleep again.

xXx

An hour or so later, Erik awoke, he lay there a moment, staring at the ceiling, his arm trapped by Adriana sleeping against him, thinking. What had he_ done?_

He had just taken the innocence of a girl who trusted him completely, taken her heart, body and soul, and what had he given her in return?

**You made her dreams come true.** That damned voice! Erik closed his eyes, (Are you my conscience?) he thought tiredly.

…**Yes Erik, I'm your conscience…how are you?**

(How _am_ I? How the hell do you _think_ I am?)

**Ok stupid question, how are you feeling?**

(Inexplicably exhausted, both physically and mentally.)

**I noticed that, vivacious little vixen…isn't she?**

_(She_ has a name.)

**I know, don't want to wake her up by mentioning it though**

(How could you wake her?)

**It's a long story**

(Did you have some other pressing engagement?)

**Well I _was_ going to go shopping**

(How can a conscience go shopping?)

**Oops, caught out**

His eyes still closed, Erik raised an eyebrow, fingers unconsciously curling through Adriana's hair.

**Ok, I'm not really your conscience.**

(Then who are you?)

**I'm Jacques de Puppeteer, your girlfriend's muse.**

(I beg your pardon? Girlfriend?)

**Sorry, hung over, the Authoress is glaring daggers at me for that one. Lover?**

(No!)

**Doesn't look like that to me.**

(Shut up.)

**Fine then, your _companion,_ as we shall call her.**

(Fine, what are you doing in my head?)

**Authoress needed my help, she swings from angst to fluff to bizzarity like a pendulum in this phic and had no idea how to write this thing.**

(I thought you were Adriana's muse?)

**I am, there are enough paradoxes in this phic to turn a gay muse straight.**

(I'll admit to feeling confused.)

**Don't feel alone, your readers are probably falling off their chairs laughing at the fact they have no idea what's going on right now.**

(So what happens now?)

**Excellent question, my suggestion is strawberries and cream and as many kinky fantasies as you desire.**

(I regret having asked you that.)

**Ha. I don't. Any other questions?**

(What happens when she wakes up?)

**That I can't tell you, but I can give you some dos and don'ts.**

(I'm listening.)

**Ok, number one, don't do breakfast in bed.**

(And why not?)

**Cos she's a better cook than you are and she hates being treated like an invalid.**

(I can cook!)

**Not very well sweetheart. Number two, remember the vampire fixation?**

(Vaguely)

**Bite her on the neck and she'll do anything you want.**

(Anything?)

**Well she wont go shoe shopping, or leave.**

(I didn't want her to.)

**She'll be glad to hear that.**

(Don't tell her!) Erik half jumped, then looked down at Adriana to check she was still asleep. She sighed and buried her face in his neck, breathing in deeply, Erik tried to ignore how good it felt having her pressed against him. "What am I going to do?" he groaned to himself, beside him, Adriana stirred and opened her eyes. Her grey eyes stared at his bare chest for a moment, then travelled up, and up, and up, until she met his golden-eyed gaze. For a moment, neither of them moved, in fact, neither of them even breathed, until Adriana, about to turn purple from lack of oxygen, whispered a soft "Hello,"

Erik swallowed in reply as her eyes searched his face, all of his face…she had discarded his mask. He flinched back from her and violently tried to cover his face with his hand, turning himself away. Unfortunately, the hand he was trying to use as a mask was attached to the arm Adriana was currently using as a pillow and all he succeeded in doing was clunking the top of her head against his chin. "Ow," she grumbled, rubbing the top of her scalp, "Thankyou Erik, much appreciated," she glanced at him curling away from her and hiding his face in his hands. "Erik, look at me." The lean Phantom refused to move, Adriana sighed and put out one small hand on his pale shoulder, tugging him over, "Hey, Erik, please, you could at least have the grace to look at me."

"Where is my mask?" he demanded, Adriana looked around the room, noting for the first time that they had somehow moved from Erik's coffin to the Louis-Philippe room sometime during the night, "Uh, other room?" she ventured, Erik blinked and sat up, keeping one hand to his face he stared around in astonishment, "When, may I ask, did we get here?"

"Excellent question," Adriana murmured, sitting up to lean her head against his chest, "I'm guessing sometime between the second and…" she trailed off, aware Erik was staring at her, "What?"

"I don't suppose you would consider covering yourself?" Erik asked dryly, digging his fingers into his face. Adriana sighed and drew a red velvet blanket up to cover her chest, then knelt beside Erik reaching up her hand to tug his hand away, "I hardly have anything to hide anymore now do I?" she asked, kissing the tip of each finger before drawing his hand away, "And at the risk of sounding clichéd, neither do you," Erik closed his eyes and dropped his hand, "Why should you be faced with the features of a monster, rather than a man?" he asked dully, Adriana smiled and shook her head, taking his face in her hands she kissed him gently, Erik opened his eyes in surprise to find her looking at him with a mixture of amusement and affection, "Erik, did it ever occur to you that I love you because of this," her fingers traced torn muscles and scarred tissue, "Rather than in spite of it?"

Erik groaned in frustration, throwing himself back against the sheets, "You love this repulsive carcass?" he gave a short barking laugh, so different from his usual rich voice, "Why."

"Because you are different to any of the other people I have been forced to suffer!" she replied angrily, "You know music and beauty and pain and passion and torment!"

"And this is important to you?" he demanded, sitting up to tower over her again, she rolled her eyes and pushed him down onto his back, leaning on top of him with her chin resting on her arms, lying on his chest, she stared into his eyes. "It is," she growled, "If I wanted stupidity I'd have stayed at home," her eyes softened, "But even the slightest chance with you is better than there."

Erik glared at her, "You are in love with a murderer," he pointed out,

"And a genius," she reminded him, Erik's eyes burned into hers, "What do you want of me?"

"I want you to trust me enough to be yourself around me," she retorted, "I'm not asking you to change or give up haunting, just to stop hiding."

Erik closed his eyes in pain, "I must have hurt you," he said, Adriana shrugged against him, "No more than I expected," she replied. Erik opened his eyes and stared at her in puzzlement, she wriggled upwards to lean over him, dead straight hair falling in a curtain around him, "It was as much my choice as it was yours Erik," she told him, gently touching his face, "More so, really, when you stop and think about it."

"But why me?" Erik asked, "Why the man feared by all Paris? And with a face so ugly his own mother disowned him?" Adriana sighed and pressed her forehead against his, "I thought I just explained all of that to you," she murmured, her lips brushing his as she spoke. Uncomfortably, Erik felt his body reacting in a rather predictable fashion to her proximity. (Damn hormones!…Sorry, had to interrupt the Mills and Boon moment before I threw up over my own keyboard) "Adriana…" he breathed, sliding his arms around her. She reached down and kissed him again, tasting his sorrow, lust and bitter happiness on her lips as he drew her to him again.


	46. Vampire Tendencies

Chapter 46 Vampiric Tendencies 

To all of you with issues on my level of graphicicity (is that a word?). I don't like getting overly graphic as it always seems to lose the essence of the character, and I prefer to keep people in character (unless it's a parody, in which I find having some one OOC hilarious) So while I _can _and more than likely _will_ be getting more graphic sometime in the future (lets keep in mind my newly appeared psychopathic plot arrival is a murderer and possibly a rapist, heh, good old poetic license) I'm not likely going to be taking things into the complete "thrusting manhood" stage. (Because I value what respect I've wrangled from my good friend Naomi…actually she just makes good cookies, but they're addictive, so it's not my FAULT!) Ergh, bad, bad, bad I have nothing against it, and someone like Bondaged Vampiressa can write things like that very well, I _can_ write it, but I save that for my own original tales. (Shanin/Masked Grace knows what I'm on about, don't you Shan?). So to those just hanging out for a steamy scene, be patient, I'll write you one eventually. And to those who have issues with the few rather choice phrases I've used…well you're all prudes. I'm 18, been writing seriously since I was 11, and so you are getting my style, taste and flavour of writing, so get over it.

And I'm afraid I've been dethroned, I am no longer the Queen of Updating (still queen of the DBCA though). Because, please understand, I'm 18, and while I have no life (if you can call going out on Saturdays and picking up random guys while drunk having a life, sorry, I'm sarcastic today), I'm doing a full load in year 12 and its coming up on exam time so I'm moving to revision city for the next 6 or 8 weeks, so while you will probably get 1 or 2 chapters a week, the days of chapter a day are gone, at least until exams are over. Cos I'm down to 12 pages of prewritten material out of 142…But I'll keep trying! So please keep reviewing!

Erik: Are you done yet?

Authoress: (sigh) yes love

When Adriana woke next, Erik was gone, she stretched lazily like a cat, then fell back against the red velvet sheets. She opened her eyes onto a dark room, a single candle burned in a holder, not half an hour old. She jumped from the bed before she fell asleep again and searched for her dressing gown. She threw it on and slipped into the bathroom, she washed quickly and puled on the first clothes that came to hand, a pair of black pants and sleeveless green tunic. The delicate playing of a maestro on his violin wove through the shadows and reached her ears, she dropped the brush she was attempting to yank through her tangle of knots and twisted her hair into a bun at the base of her neck. Wandering Child echoed through the passageway and drew her out of the bedroom to seek out the player.

xXx

Adriana watched from the doorway as Erik cast his bow across the strings of his violin.

He played with such passion, such love of music, with an ability the greatest maestro of all time could not hope to capture in a thousand years. She went to him and knelt beside his chair, resting her head on his knee as he continued to play.

The music died off into silence and Erik removed the violin from under his chin, "I thought you were going to sleep all day," he said conversationally, tugging a few strands of hair from behind her ear to twist around his fingers. Adriana shrugged, slipping backwards to look up at him, crossing her legs, "Vampire tendencies" she replied nonchalantly. Erik chuckled, tilting his head so that she could see his neck, where several bite marks and purpling bruises could be seen around the collar of his half unbuttoned shirt, "I suppose that would explain these?" he asked, indicating the marks with one pale, long-fingered hand, Adriana blushed, "Um, yes?" she ventured.

Suddenly the Authoress was struck by the sheer insanity of the situation, and Adriana began to giggle, "I gave the Phantom of the Opera a love bite" she muttered to herself, she cracked up laughing as the black cloaked Authoress grinned to herself at her computer and skipped to the next track on her Crowded House CD and thinking to herself "I really should go watch Spicks and Specks…I gave the Phantom of the Opera a love bite…I wonder if I could get that put on a T-shirt?…almost as good as 'I Saved A Snail!'(long story)"

Erik watched Adriana with worry, "Are you feeling alright?" he asked concernedly, Adriana nodded, clutching her stomach as she laughed, "Sorry," she apologised, "It just struck me as funny."

"I noticed," Erik replied wryly. Adriana stood up and pulled Erik's collar away from his neck, "Wow, I did a good job" she said admiringly, Erik jerked back and looked at her in shock, "You are beyond strange," he shook his head, "You noticed," Adriana imitated his wry tone, then she remembered something, "What are we going to do about the Ripper?"

Erik shrugged idly, "Let the police handle it," he replied, taking up his violin to start playing again.

"But they think he's you, wont the police come down here looking for you?" Adriana frowned, Erik stopped playing and frowned, the shifting of muscles looked strange on his bare face, Adriana tried not to stare. But the fact that he had resisted the urge to cover his face was strangely comforting.

"I hadn't thought of that," Erik admitted, "Until now, everyone assumed I was dead,"

"I didn't," Adriana muttered wickedly, Erik stared at her, a slow red blush creeping up his neck, Adriana cracked up laughing and kissed him thouroughly. Erik stiffened for a moment, then gave in, "I thought we were discussing an actual logical idea of what to do about an insane murderer on the loose," he said eventually.

"We were," Adriana shrugged, tucking the loose strand of hair behind her ear, "I can only handle sanity in small amounts, its not good for me." Erik shot her a strange look, she returned it, "Well it isn't."

"Very well," Erik looked at her slightly mistrustfully, and played a few notes as he thought, "Nadir knows more than he let on, I shall call on him soon,"

"Can I come?" Adriana asked eagerly, Erik shook his head, "No." he answered firmly, she pouted and he raised an eyebrow, "You look ridiculous," he told her mildly.

"Hrmph!" Adriana stood behind him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, "Come on Erik, I haven't been outside in seven months, I'll go insane if I cant run around like an idiot on the grass soon"

"You already are insane," Erik pointed out, "Well rub it in why don't you?" she retorted, Erik smirked, "If you're good," he promised, "Then we shall see."

"Oh crap," Adriana muttered, "I got no chance," then she grinned and looked at Erik evilly, "Do you take bribes?"

Hooray for Crowded House! The Best of CD inspired me to finally keep going! And Spicks and Specks is a music quiz show, it's the best ever! Aussie, so I don't know if any others will get it, but its good, especially Substitute. And to those who have no idea what Substitute is, you take a completely random book (or phic) and sing a well-known tune but use the words of the text in place of the real lyrics, while the other members on your team have to guess the song. Try it! Just take a random paragraph and start singing Think Of Me but with the words, it'll have you in fits!


	47. Blonde Moments

Chapter 48 Blonde Moments 

**Hello! A little random interlude to keep you going! (Bows to mods) I really don't know if the rumours about no review replies are true, but if they are, well please don't hurt me! (bribes them with pancakes). Just tap me on the shoulder and say "Do Not Post Replies!" And I wont. By the by, the song you'll see below is the Ramblin Rover by Silly Wizard, great song!**

**Review Replies!**

**Phantomfreak07: Boring wet and stuffed full of exam revision at the moment down here, kinda blah really, just hanging out for schoolies week, welcome aboard! Hope you join the DBCA soon!**

**Trisana: We all love bad phics! As long as there are no Mary Sues! When are you posting more of yours btw? Hmm? (attempts knowing glare…fails)**

**AOM: Erik and lovebites, believe me my dear, you are not alone**

**Sugar-high-pixie: Thankyee! I live to write!**

**StakeMeSike04: Velcome my dearest reader to my world of inane ramblings! Join the DBCA website is my homepage! Have fun!**

**Estelle Tiniwiel: heh, yes I'll move the plot along eventually**

**Mrs. Malfoy: (waves her own little helpless phangirl flag) Somebody save me from exams!**

**Pertie: I have no Saturdays, I have no life, I have my CDs and practise exams and you lovely wonderful darling amazing splendiferous people to pick me up when I feel like crying with your wonderful reviews**

**Phantomluvr: Feel free to question my sanity…if you can find it**

**Sirrius's Sister: Have you seen Spicks and Specks? If not, play the game at a dinner party! Its damn fantastic!**

**PhantomLover05: No, not in England, Australia, not sure where you got the English thing from, but I am a Monty Python fan. Yeah, exams are the fault of everything at the moment, I've got a lot on. (curls up into a little ball and cries).**

**Sapphire-aria: 7 muses, I know exactly what you mean, I'm dealing with a gay muse, a Phantom, a pirate, and Elf, two Vampires and a master detective my head is spinning!**

**BiP: I made a T shirt that says "I wear Cloaks!", but its still drying, I want to buy a screen printer but they're to expensive**

**IflyNAVY: Thanks love! Lord knows I need all the luck I can scramble!**

**The Mega-Doomer: Thanks! As always, a cheery review!**

**Cap'n Meg: (hands her several bottles of rum and they go get drunk together singing the cloak song) Stupid School**

**Voldemort's Hikari1: I LOVE VAMPIRES! Im wondering if that makes me a necrophiliac? Is there a different term for "Undead lover"? Yeah, I have issues**

"_If you're bent with arthritis,  
Your bowels've got colitis,   
You've gallopin' bollochitis  
And ye thinking its time ye died_"

"Why, may I ask, are you singing that obscenely stupid and irritating song?" Erik said, stepping around Adriana who was sprawled on the study floor in front of the fire, making random sketches in her notebook, she rolled her eyes at him.

"Because I can!" she proclaimed roguishly, and started up again, "_But give me a rambling rover-_"

"Because you can?" Erik asked dryly, taking a quill and bottle of ink from his desk.

"Well you wont talk to me," Adriana grumbled under her breath, flicking a scrap of charcoal over her paper, Erik looked down at her in amusement.

"Then what am I doing now?"

"Asking rhetorical questions," she answered pertly, Erik shook his head, "Right…" he paused, "What makes you think I'm not talking to you?"

"You've been ignoring me for the past three days," Adriana snorted, Erik looked insulted, "I have not!"

"You have so!" she glared up at him wickedly, feigning hurt.

"Excuse me, my dear," Erik purred, looking down at her commandingly, "But sharing a bed with someone hardly constitutes ignoring her." Adriana huffed and tossed her hair over one shoulder, "You don't even speak to me,"

Erik folded his arms, "Of course I do," he retorted.

"Excuse me, monsieur," Adriana replied, turning back to her work, "But screaming my name doesn't qualify as conversation."

"I-" her last sentence impacted on Erik's thoughts, "WHAT!"

"…well it doesn't," Adriana muttered, pulling her hair in front of her face to hide her blush. Erik sook his head in exasperation and dropped into his favourite armchair, "Then what on earth do you want to talk about?"

"Anything!" Adriana exclaimed, sitting up and spreading her arms wide, "Art! Science! Literature! Blonde moments! Astrology! Da Vinci! Music! The weather! Anything!"

Erik filled his quill with ink and started a note to his managers, "We are currently five floors beneath the ground, there is very little weather to talk about, my dear." reminded her mildly.

"Hrmph! Smart arse," Adriana smudged a shadow on the fold of a dress sketch with her thumb and darkened the sleeve.

"Genius" Erik corrected.

"Whatever,"

Erik chuckled and added a few lines to the pristine white card, then he thought of something, "What is a blonde moment?"

Adriana looked up in surprise, "You don't know what a blonde moment is?"

"No," Erik folded the letter shut, "Otherwise I would not have deigned to ask,"

"I'm honoured you considered my lowly being adequate to answer your query my lord," Adriana answered sarcastically.

"Well you do seem qualified to answer," Erik pointed out, looking at the golden swathe that fell down her shoulders to coil around the corner of her page, Adriana snorted in laughter, "Fair point, A blonde moment is a completely stupid and possibly random act performed by a person who appears to have taken complete leave of their intelligence."

"Such as?" Erik asked urbanely,

"Um…such as falling off a merry-go-round?"

"Is that possible?" Erik rose and crossed to a melted pit of sealing wax, steaming over a lit candle on his desk (you've all seen the movie, you know the thing I'm on about, I want that sealer!).

"Yup," Adriana answered dryly, Erik poured red wax over the envelope flap and stuck his skull seal into the scarlet pool, "How do you – ah,"

"Yes,"

"Why a blonde moment? Why not brunette, or raven or red head?"

Adriana rolled her eyes, "Because supposedly, blondes are dumb, thus the ongoing category of blonde jokes found the universe over."

Erik laughed, eyeing her hair, "And _are _blondes dumb?"

Adriana shrugged, "I dunno, my next issue of Idiots Unite should be arriving any day now, I'll let you know."


	48. Good things come in threes

Chapter 48

Good Things Come In Threes

Authoress: Hooray for Wandering Child and des ires! (kneels and kisses the hems of their cloaks) You got it! There is no romance!

Erik: Stop that!

Authoress: What? You did it.

Erik: That's completely different, it wasn't that impressive.

Authoress: Sure it was! They proved to me I'm writing the story right!

Erik (sigh) fine, but get up off the floor.

Authoress: Very well, you know the bad thing about adding a plotline is the fact that sooner or later I'm going to actually have to do something about it. I hate that.

**E.B.C.: Yeah, I'm a blonde, and I do a lot of blonde things**

**Fantome de l'Opera: Sorry! I just go by the last chapter, otherwise I'd never get them done.**

**Mrs. Malfoy: No I cant! I want to see what happens! What's ypur theory? Mine is that the hatch is Pandora's Box. Good luck on your exams**

**Sapphire-aria: Poor thing, I feel your pain (bloody muses)**

**Asingledarkcrimsonrose: My plot doesn't show up all that often, only once every 3 or 4 chapters**

**Trisana: Erik, blonde moment...idea**

**Nixiehapist: Le gasp! Reviewer death! No!**

**Voldemort's Hikari1: Yeah. Introducing myself as a necro kinda freaks people out**

**Heidi: I am a blonde, a blonde-blonde, I'm talented at doing stupid things**

**Shelby White: Thankyou! Welcome aboard! I blush at your compliments**

**AngelicFlutist:I love writing dialogue, its just fun**

**Melissa Aminta: Aren't I just? DBCA is my homepage, join up fully there.**

**AltoidSopranai09: Ah, same here, but in highschool only**

**Reltistic: Bad mental image! BAD BAD BAD!**

**Phantom'sJedieBandieGirl: PLotless and random, my two favourite things. Gasp! Lurker! Oh well, just review every time from now on and I may forgive you.**

**Kissofdarkness: Cookies! Tap to chopsticks? Must try that sometime**

**Phantomfreak07:click my homepage, it'll explain itself**

**Phantomluvr: Don't feel alone, I have 3 redheaded brothers so you can imagine what my house is like**

**IflyNAVY: Imagine that on your death certificate "Death by Visitation of extreme sexiness and ANGST"**

**Sirrius's Sister: Idiots Unite, I should patent that.**

**Des ires: I WANT Erik like that, cos I am the most unromantic person you will ever meet, I tried to burn the Romeo and Juliet video they forced us to watch in year 10 (but the teachers caught me, damn!) I prefer angst to gooey sweetness, don't worry, its all part of my master plan.**

**Phantomofleopera: Urban? Uh, yeah**

**The Mega-Doomer: Stupid school**

**Estelle Tiniwel: I want the whole damn set! (and the actors)**

**NeoQueen: Thanks, I hate chemistry!**

**Naomipoe: Snarf**

**Cap'n Meg: (hands her more rum) Time to drown our sorrows**

**BiP: Excellent! Thanks for the suggestion!**

**Eriksangelofvoice: Ta schnookums! (ok, no more chocolate for me)**

**WanderingChild24: You raise an interesting point, I'm glad you caught on. No, the relationship is meant to be awkward. Adriana and Erik are friends in a kind of one side adores and the other tolerates, kind of way. The entire idea I'm trying to write (very poorly I might add) is that this is not a loving relationship, because to me Erik only ever did and only ever will love Christine (which is a huge blow to the hopes of an obsessed phangirl such as myself), and the bond he shares with Adriana is both companionable and lustful. In short, he does not love her. He enjoys her company well enough, but love is a word not spoken in the house by the lake, so the awkwardness comes from trying to balance friendship with something that supposedly ever appears during a deep and intimate relationship and its thrown the scales way off balance.**

"Erik? Oh there you are" Adriana smiled as the Phantom slid his long body down over the railings to land in front of her (a la disabling the chandelier in the movie, drool).

"Yes?" he asked, straightening the collar on his shirt, Adriana blinked, "Um…I completely lost my train of thought,"

Erik tsk-ed, "Now that would serve you no purpose at all my dearest,"

Adriana sneered at him and took a few steps backwards, then her brow cleared, "Oh right, now I remember," she reached up and took hold of his collar, pulling him down for a long kiss, "That was first," she said wickedly, Erik's eyes fluttered open, "You little fool," he said hoarsely, "Anyone could have seen that!" Adriana rolled her eyes, "As if you wouldn't have heard them," she whispered, tugging him down again and twining her fingers in his hair. "That was second," she said thoughtfully, Erik was staring at her, breathing hard, "Anything else?" he asked, trying to sound wry, Adriana kissed him absentmindedly, "What was that for?" Erik asked,

"Good things come in threes," she smirked, "Oh, got it." She looked at him shyly, "Can we go outside tonight?"

"Go outside?" Erik echoed, Adriana nodded, "Please?"

"No."

Adriana's face fell, "Why not?"

"Because I said so," Erik smirked, turning away with a swirl of his cloak to slip silently across the flies, Adriana followed doggedly, "But you promised me!"

"I don't care," Erik ignored her shorter frame hurrying behind his own long, tall one, he was pulled back with an oath when a small hand reached out and pulled on his cloak, nearly jerking him off his feet. He spun around to see Adriana, a fist full off cloak fabric in her hand looking frustrated, "You said you would take me outside Erik, and I want to go, tonight. If only to get this whole copy-cat murderer thing out of our hair."

"I said I would take you if you were good," Erik reminded her snidely.

"I've been plenty good!" she argued, "Come on Erik! Stop being such a stick,"

"Sabotaging the stagehands dormitories so that all their beds gave way does not count as 'good' my dear," Erik purred, Adriana scowled, "Dammit! But that was funny!"

"Amusing or not, we are not going tonight," Erik replied, tugging at his cloak, Adriana refused to let go, "Why not?" she growled, Erik sighed, "Because it is a Saturday night," he told her, "And therefore, half of all Paris will be out and about, do you really think we may pass unnoticed?"

"So? We'll blend into the crowd," Adriana supplied the answer Erik had been hoping she might miss, he shook his head, "No."

"But Erik…" she looked at him imploringly,

"You want to go?" Erik asked, he indicated the ornate entrance hall, "Then there is the door,"

"But I don't speak French well enough yet," Adriana protested, Erik shrugged, hampered by the cloak gripped in the Theatre Wraith's hand, "Yet another reason not to go," he replied, he untangled the handful of fabric she clutched and turned away, "Now if you'll excuse me." He began sifting through the shadows above stage, weaving away from the puzzled and irritated blonde left standing behind him, she frowned, then a speculatively evil grin came over her face.

"Then you leave me no choice," she intoned ominously, Erik turned to glance back at her ironically, "And what, pray tell, are you going to do?"

Adriana gave a vampire grin, "Stalk you," she replied simply.

"And how do you propose to do that?" Erik turned around fully and folded his arms.

"Well I thought I'd ask first," Adriana answered cheekily.

"Then send a letter to my secretary," Erik waved a dismissive hand and started to walk away, "Oh no," Adriana's voice drifted through the shadows, "I've got a much better idea than that…"

Erik groaned and climbed over a railing to kick open a trapdoor, as a light childish voice started to follow him.

"_You say that there isn't a chance_," the voice sang,  
"_That we two will have a romance,  
__You just need a little more time_" Erik growled and lowered himself down, ignoring the attempts to annoy him. "_But in the mean time…  
__Is it ok if I stalk you?_

_I just want to make sure you're ok," _Erik clenched his teeth and slid off into the darkness below, a hand caught the trapdoor and Adriana dropped down to continue following him, staking about a cloak's length away from his tall frame, still singing.

"_And behaving while I am away  
__Is it ok if I stalk you?_"

Erik dodged into the shadows and tripped a lever, dropping out of sight, Adriana hounded his heels, grateful for her innate curiosity which had thankfully saved her more than once from getting lost in the labyrinth.

"_Don't mind me I wont get in the way  
__And although I'll see you everyday,  
__You wont see me_"

Erik reached the gondola and cast off, poling as far away from the shore as he could manage. Adriana folded her arms at the bank and considered her options, continuing to pay tribute to Tripod as Erik seriously considered jumping into the lake and drowning himself.

"_You've stated in words very clear,  
__That you don't require me near,_"

Adriana's eyes fell on the causeway and she grinned, climbing up and edging her way over the house by the lake, her song sounding like a parody Siren over the lake.

"_So to your conditions I bow,  
__But for now…_"

Erik leapt out of the gondola and stormed over to the main room, picking up his sheets of parchment and gazing at the music.

"_Is it ok if I stalk you?  
__I just want to make sure you're ok  
__And behaving while I am away  
__Is it ok if I stalk you?_"

Unfortunately, as it is with many crazy songs made up by three strange guys who look like a chimp, (Yon) a Geek (Scod) and a Fonzy wannabe (Gatesy), the song was quickly stuck in his head and the notes on the page may as well have been written in Chinese for all the sense he could make of them.

"_Don't mind me I wont get in the way  
__And although I'll see you everyday  
__You wont see me,_"  
"_I will be in the vicinity no matter where you go  
__It's a good thing what with all of the nutcases out there so_" Adriana jumped off the causeway and smiled at the furious Opera Ghost gazing at her as he removed his mask and tossed it carelessly onto one of the couches.

"_Is it ok if I?  
__Is it ok if I?  
__Is it ok if I?  
__Is it ok if I?  
__Is it ok if I?  
__Is it ok if I?  
__Is it ok if I?  
__Is it ok if I?  
__Is. It. Ok. If. I?_" she lowered her voice and started to chant,  
"_Is it ok if I  
__Is it ok if I?  
__Is it ok if I?  
__Is it ok if I?  
__Is it ok if I?  
__Is it ok if I?  
__Is it ok if I?  
__Is_" Erik threw a book at her head, she threw herself backwards and looked at him archly, "_It ok if I stalk you?"_

_Don't mind me I wont get in the way  
__And although I'll see you everyday  
__(Stalk, stalk, stalk, stalk, stalk, stalk, stalk, stalk)  
__You wont see me cos I'  
ll be concealed in my car  
__At the back of the bar,__In the restaurant, behind the piano"_ She started dancing winsomely around Erik, making puppy dog eyes and generally irritating the living nightlights out of the Phantom.

_"The man over there with the hair  
__And the moustache and wearing the glasses  
__That no offence I wouldn't normally wear  
__Cos my eyesight is fine"_

Erik glared at her and practically ran into his room, slamming the door in her face, content to wait, Adriana leaned against the door and raised her volume level.

"_And with night vision goggles  
__I see even better they flatter you more  
__Than the close circuit video"  
__Is it ok if I stalk you?  
_

_Don't mind me I wont get in the way  
__And although I'll see you everyday  
__You wont see me…"_

The song finished and Erik breathed a sigh of relief, then a familiar line came through the door and to his finely tuned ears, "_You say that there isn't a chance…_" He groaned and buried his face in his hands, clamping his fingers over his ears…it didn't help.

Six rounds later and Adriana was up to singing Carlotta style, screeching the notes like a broken yodeller. (If this doesn't get him, nothing will) she thought, as if on cue, Erik snapped.

"ENOUGH!" He roared, yanking the door open, Adriana fell backwards and stared up at him from the floor "For the sake of my sanity, stop!"

"You have a sanity?" Adriana asked, levering herself up from the cold stone, "Wow, I don't,"

"I noticed," Erik replied through gritted teeth, "You have five minutes, go and get dressed,"

A grin appeared on Adriana's face and she bounded up, "Thankyou!" she shrieked, throwing her arms around his neck, with her body weight thrown against his, Erik stumbled backwards as she nuzzled into his shoulder. Erik sighed inwardly, reminding himself to hide the sugar, the girl really had too much energy. Adriana reached up and gave him a full, long, kiss, "I'll be ready in three!" she said excitedly and jumped down to race for her room.


	49. Because It's Saturday Night

Chapter 49 Because it's Saturday Night 

And I ain't got nobody, I got some money cos I just got paid.

Guess what kiddies! You're gonna help me study! From now on each chapter will contain a random fact from one of my subjects to help me remember for my exams. So for today,

Psychology: Processes in observational learning: Attention-Retention-Reproduction-Motivation/reinforcement. In that order.

Review Replies

Des ires: The Song is from Tripod, an Aussie comedy band, I'm sure you could find the song somewhere on the net. Dammit! You got away with burning the stupid movie? Oh well, one less waste of time of Leo and slaughtering of Shakespeare in the world, here –hands her a cookie- you deserve that.

Nessa: I like the idea (genie one, I don't do well with little kids) sounds like fun.

Trisana: Thanks, grr, tell your mum she had better let you have your phic fix to I can have my review fix otherwise there will be a very unhappy Adibug on the loose!

E.B.C: Look up Tripod, the Mucus CD you'll find it somewhere.

Naomipoe: Random chaos? I LOVE random chaos. Of course I'm in love with him! PS Phantomluvr wants a cameo and a snog if she can scab them.

Wandering Child24: Ah love, that most curious of emotions, to be honest with you, I don't actually know yet…wait…maybe I do…(wanders off thinking)

Voldemort's Hikari1: I bend him to my will, only because I hid the lasso

Sirrius's Sister: Thanks! Spunk…yeah that's a fair description

StakeMeSpike04: I'll check your phic soon I promise, yeah, I hid the lasso, Erik's never very happy with me

WashoopiCandi: Thanks! Welcome aboard! Fop voodoo dolls are available at the DBCA table in the corner, help yourself

Emma Noble: Guardian of the Stage? Cool name!

Phantom'sJediBandieGirl: Yeah, I have trouble quoting movies, I do too much of it.

Mrs. Malfoy: I WANT LOST BACK! Where are you from btw?

Sapphire-aria: Muses…sugar…bad combination

Eriksangelofvoice: My fav way to control guys is to manipulate the empty headed girls they like, believe me it works

Cap'n Meg: Rum! Rum! Rum! (goes off on a random tangent)

Ethalas Tuath'an: (Looks pointedly at her Authoress T shirt, then imitates Pintel or Ragetti from Pirates) I'm tellin' tha storey! Stop asking questions, you'll ruin the plot

Phantomsangel102: Haven't you ever heard the term good things come in threes? There were three kisses…duh

NeoQueen: I think I deserve the world prize for being the most annoying person on the planet

Reltistic: (sneaks her one of Erik's old capes) Now shh!

IflyNAVY: I(Adriana) Knows Erik doesn't really love me (her) but you know Erik, he takes a damn lot of convincing

The Mega0Doomer: Did you get an autograph!

Pertie: Thanks…(even though we already had Labor Day, at least, I think we have it)

BiP: What website? Where?

Nixieharpist: Tripod wrote it, DBCA website is my home page

Estelle Tiniwiel: Sugar! Yay!

Speechdisappearsintosilence: (Slaps her on the face) Wake Up! I want your reviews!

Phantomofleopera: So do it, it drives people nuts

Phantomlover05: Oh yeah…

Kiss of Darkness: Ooh, we're doing Switch for our tap, its hard!

Masqueradingthroughlife: Yes, it was me, I'm lazy and didn't log in

GASP! My god that took long, time to go do Lit now…

A rather Musish random interlude of no real meaning – Real time, real place, my place actually. 

Erik and Jacques were standing outside the door to Silvermasque's room, casting long shadows down the cream carpeted passage.

"What's she doing in there?" Erik asked, folding his arms as he regarded the plain wooden door, set with an ancient handle and keyhole. (House built the same year as the "Strange Affair of the Phantom of the Opera" or maybe slightly later, how cool is that!)

"Who knows? Jacques answered flippantly, tossing his long brown hair to one side, "She went in their about half an hour ago, saying she didn't want to be disturbed, carrying a plate of pancakes and 'King of the Murgos' haven't seen her since." The stench of hair gel made Erik want to gag, "Must you wear that stuff?" he demanded.

"Well duh sweetheart!" the gay muse replied, "I wouldn't be half the muse I am without it,"

"Undoubtedly," Erik muttered, both muses paused and watched curiously as a twelve year old red head walked straight past them and into a room directly opposite Silvermasque's, bearing a poster proclaiming "Warning! Teenager lives here!" a moment later, a drum racket started up, half drowning out the piano keys of Coldplay wandering out from the gap under Silvermasque's door.

"Why drums?" Erik groaned, "Why not a violin, or a flute?"

"You want to hear a poorly played violin?" Jacques asked, examining his manicure, Erik grumbled a minute, "No, but honestly, a guitarist and his little brother's drum kit in the same room? Lord save my ears."

"And such fine ears they are too!" Jacques gushed, Erik turned his baleful stare on the gay muse, "Do you mind?"

"Not in the least," came the feminine reply, complete with another hair toss. "He's the only one she's managed to corrupt so far, shouts "FOP!" Whenever your rival appears on screen," Jacques paused for a moment, "Where _did_ he get that yummy leather coat though? I didn't know they were around in your period."

Erik shook his head in dismay, "Oh no," he groaned as a skinny sixteen year old sauntered cockily into the drum kit room, "Here it goes," the start of Blink 182's Dammit started echoing through the old house, Erik drew himself up haughtily, "I refuse to stand out here and be separated from my writer and subject to her brother's inane music," he reached out one black gloved hand and twisted the door handle open.

A strange, almost normal sight greeted him. Silvermasque, dressed in her favourite jeans, covered in flour stains, a red T shirt and black jacket, pushed up to her elbows, was leaning back in her chair, wriggling her toe socks in time to _Clocks_ and with her nose buried deep in an orange novel bearing a scaled hand holding a ball of flame. Without taking her eyes off the page, she reached out with her knife and speared another piece of pancake into the end of the blade and lifted it to her mouth.

It was only at second glance did Erik take in the chandelier hanging above the bed, the dressmakers dummy wearing a white tunic and black cloak, the fact that the desk was painted emerald green, and perhaps scariest of all, the dressing table was clean.

Erik went to shut the door, just as Jacques slipped inside, the equally tall muses leant against the wall watching their Authoress, as she turned a page and sniffled.

"Are you still sick?" Jacques asked incredulously, Adriana rolled her eyes and took another bite of pancake, "Muses," she muttered to herself, "Yes you idiot, just cos I'm all drugged up doesn't mean I'm well again." She marked the page in her book and closed the novel, "Playtime over?" she asked dryly, both muses nodded and she sighed, "So be it then."

"You don't sound excited," Jacques accused, Silvermasque rolled her eyes, "I'm not," she stated, slumping in her chair, "When did you get back? I thought Naomi still had you?"

"Aw…miss me sweetie?" Erik shifted hurriedly before another hair flick caught him in the face, he stood by the tall built-in robe that sheltered the purple bed, which demanded most of the room's space, and glowered.

"No," Silvermasque replied, hitting the skip button on her CD player, "I was kinda hoping she's keep you,"

Jacques's green eyes narrowed and he gave a vengeful flick of his hair. To anyone else, this may have seemed an insulted gesture followed by a stalking out the door for a shoe spree, but for Silvermasque the movement held far more painful consequences.

The four feet of the chair hit the floor and her eyes went wide, she clutched her head and curled over. "No!" she shrieked, tearing at her hair. "No! No! No! You can't do that!" she moaned and writhed in her chair as sixty different ideas bombarded her mind, plot devices, characters, quotes and storylines. Jacques sniffed and gave his hair a second, smaller, toss. Adi stopped rocking in pain and slowly raised her head, grey eyes glittering as she breathed slowly, "Jacques de Puppeteer," she gasped, "You. Are. A. Dead. _MUSE!_" the vengeful blonde threw herself across the room, intent on strangling her flamboyantly gay muse. Jacques, noting the look in her eye, the same one she got when forced to buy shoes, or being told to turn her music down, squeaked in fear and high-tailed it out of there.

Adi hit the door with a loud thump and crashed to the floor, "I HATE HIM!" she screamed, kicking at the door with her red and orange socks. Erik sighed, detaching himself from the wall, he picked the distraught Authoress up under her arms and deposited her on her chair. He opened up the computer and inserted the Mirror Between Worlds disc, "Write," he commanded. Silvermasque sunk down in her chair and sulked, "No," she grumbled, Erik sighed again, and reached out one long fingered hand to press stop on the CD player, taking a hold of her shoulders he began a gentle massage over her tense muscles, he brought his lips close to her ear and whispered a soft melody in the silky blonde hair that was tangled around her neck,

"_Wandering child,  
So lost so helpless  
Yearning for my guidance_"

"_Wildly my mind beats against you_" Adriana joined in, her fingers reaching automatically for the keys, her fingers stiff and wooden as her muse's spell came over her, she started typing.

"_You resist, but your soul obeys…" _Erik stood behind her proud and powerful, a dark guardian over his tormented writer, "Now, _write…_"

No real meaning to that interlude, but I wrote it anyway. Here's the next part of the story.

Erik growled to himself as he walked back out to collect his mask from the main room, of all the idiotic and impertinent things to do! He continued to mutter as he fitted the white porcelain over his face, picking up his cloak he swirled the heavy fabric over his shoulders and strode into the Louis-Philippe room, "Are you ready?" he asked abruptly, then cursed and looked away as Adriana wriggled into her black corset, "Nearly," she trilled, she glanced over at the Phantom and snorted madly at the red blush creeping up his neck, "You have the strangest sense of propriety," she muttered, turning her back to offer him the corset strings, "A little help?"

Erik rolled his eyes and tightened the strings, Adriana squeaked as he pulled at the corset, "I hate these things," she moaned, shrugging her shoulders until the piece sat comfortably, Erik ignored the complaint and folded his arms impatiently, "Will you hurry up?" he demanded, Adriana winked in reply, "Still got a minute and a half, Erik, now be patient." She turned and lifted a bright red silk dress from the bed, the Firefly dress, and started unlacing the back.

"You can't wear that," Erik objected, Adriana turned a level gaze on him, "And why not?"

"We are attempting to be inconspicuous my dear," he replied, "Remember?" he crossed to the heavy wardrobe and selected a dark blue brocade, edged with gold trimming, "Wear this," he instructed, Adriana shook her head stubbornly, "But I want to wear my Firefly dress," she protested, "I look like a hag in that one,"

Erik sighed in exasperation, "Trust me," he murmured, plucking the red silk from her hands and laying out the royal blue ensemble in its place.

"But I…" Erik stepped behind her and hung the red dress up, "The blue," he ordered, pulling out a pair of navy slippers and white gloves.

"How come you get to chose?" Adriana grumbled, separating the skirt from the top, the interruptions were beginning to irritate Erik, he scowled blackly, then smirked as something crossed his mind. He slipped up behind Adriana, who was eyeing the black pearl buttons on the skirt with distaste, "You will wear it," he murmured, touching his cold lips to the bare skin at her neck, Adriana went limp as his arms encircled her waist, "Because it is what I have asked of you," he nipped her throat lightly, a soft moan of longing escaped Adriana's trembling lips as he ran his tongue over the bite, caressing her pale skin. He released her slowly, "Now get dressed," he ghosted silently from the room, cloak whispering behind him.

Adriana bit her lip and proceeded to dress quickly, "I hate – and love – when he does that," she muttered, pulling on the white gloves. She shoved her feet into the slippers and pulled on her cloak as she ducked out the door, hurriedly tugging out her hair and repining the front half with some ornate costume jewellery clips.

"Ready," she stated, Erik turned, a smirk on his lips as he eyed her, "Excellent," he purred, offering his arm, Adriana slipped a white-gloved hand through and reached her other arm around the Phantom's neck, and quickly pulled him down to meet her lips, (Hello Erik's lips, how are you today? Sorry, don't know where that came from) for a hard kiss. Erik ravished her mouth in reply, tasting her soft mouth as his hands sought her waist to pull her against him, letting his desires rule his any sane thoughts he might have previously held. Adriana finished the kiss triumphantly, breaking away her lips to meet his eyes with a smirk of her own.

"Now what?" Erik managed dryly, she grinned evilly, "Payback," she replied, "Now the night is young, let us away."


	50. The first time you go to Paris

Chapter 50 The first time you go to Paris 

Authoress: My Space Bar Hates Me!

Erik: You broke it remember?

Authoress: Hrmph! Stupid muse, Biology fact this time…A flower blooms depending on the amount of uninterrupted darkness it receives, not light.

…(Glances at her Phantom memorabilia) Struck me as a rather special fact.

(Snigger) You know, the first part of this chapter I wrote, was written on my left forearm in the middle of an incredibly boring school assembly in which my principal announced my name as "ah(as in father)-dee(as in deed) Sanders" instead of "A.D. Sornders" (Phonetic spelling there folks), grr, nearly refused to go up there and shake his hand, all my class were laughing at me, especially as I was picking my way through the year 7's and flinched, I was just, "You dare call me that and I will tear you limb from limb, bash you to death with my pencil-case and show you the many wonderful uses of a cheese grater." Took me half a period to work around my arm and transcribe it all onto the computer…Now that's dedication!

(Glances at Reltistic) Very glad I gave you a cape now…heh

No review replies! Gotta get to dancing!

The dark drip-plink-drip of the damp catacombs below the Parisian Opera House echoed down the dark tunnels, Erik was halted, one hand resting against the rusty grating of the Rue Scribe entrance. With a heavy push, the grate eased open, a tinny squeak shrieking into the shadows of Paris. A black gloved hand reached out as Erik pulled himself up like an acrobat, legs first his cloak rasped over the rough stone and he flicked it round his thin frame, cloaking himself in darkness. Adriana gathered her skirts in hand and jumped up onto the step to take his hand, her own cloak slithering over the pitted stones as Erik drew her out. A stray wind pushed the hair away from her shoulders and against her face, she tangled the strands around her fingers to pull them away from her face, blowing them out of her mouth with a resigned "Huff". The same wind pressed Erik's heavy cloak against his thin shoulders and sent the edges fluttering around Adriana's blue form, effectively enclosing her in a shadowed triangle. Adriana succeeded in tearing away the hair from her face and realised Erik was staring at her, "Ye-es?" she asked quietly, as if speaking to a very small child, Erik's eyes burned into her soul as his lips moved in a silent prayer, he recognised the symptoms all too well, he was growing addicted again, she was corrupting him with her childish ways, a fine and painful counterpoint to the passionate and hungry proud feline that stood before him, hair tangled and knotted about her shoulders like a wild thing. He lowered his head and ran his tongue over her lips, tasting the delectable sweetness and spice he knew she reserved for he and he alone. A hitched sigh escaped her throat and she tilted her head back, tongue flickering out to meet his. Erik pulled back sharply, 'Mine' his eyes spoke possessively, and he leaned in to kiss her again, for now at least, the Phantom was in control.

Adriana leaned tremblingly against him, her mind hazed as he dripped hypnotic poison slowly, temptingly, into her mouth, goddamnit she was as bad as he was (Though she was a Phangirl, so at least she had an excuse).

The creaky rumble of a passing carriage alerted and reminded them that they were not alone in this dark alley. Erik's grip tightened on her arms, enclosed in rich brocade, and he released her. "Are you ready?" he asked in a low, majestic voice, Adriana nodded, touching shaky fingers to her lips as she shrugged her cloak over her shoulders more fully. Erik could not resist lifting her face up to drift his tongue across her lower lip again, his slow caress burning like fire. "Stay close to me," he warned, "And remain in the shadows whenever possible."

"Whatever you say," Adriana muttered, slipping her hand into the arm he offered her. the two shadows slid gracefully out of the alleyway and out into one of the main streets of Paris, blending into the darkness away from the gas lamps which enclosed those close in a bright circle of warmth with the ease of months or years of practise.

To Adriana, Paris was a carnival, crowds of gaily dressed folk flocked to the latest rages, candle lights were strung up around late night café's, prostitutes and whores clung to the shadows, wrapped in tight dresses and whistling at men who shambled past with darkened eyes. A small show was set out, with acrobats and stilt walkers dancing intricately around one another, a painted mime climbed an invisible rope and a fire eater spat flames to the delight of a group of enthralled onlookers as painted dolls, made up to look as though they were made of china, curtseyed and pirouetted, holding out dishes for the wealthy to drop a few coins into.

Erik hurried her along, allowing them to step into the light only when necessity permitted, and then at a stiff walk, like a snobbish lady and her rich suitor. Adriana lost some of her natural ability to blend into a crowd, which far surpassed her talents at being invisible, with Erik leading her through the streets, a figure so mysterious that one might have taken him for a shadow of a cloud passing over the moon, if it were not for the blue dressed lady constantly at his side.

They paused in the darkness over a low-slung bridge spanning the Seine, Adriana leaned out over the marble railing and peered down into the cool, murky water below. A black outline was her cloaked figure, flanked by the reflections of the stars above. She caressed the gleaming white marble with one hand, "This is prettier than I remember," she murmured to herself, Erik looked at her sharply, "You have been here before?"

"Once," she sighed happily at the memory, "I was fourteen, four years ago," she paused and frowned, "Or some however many years into the future," she turned to Erik, "How does that work?"

Erik puzzled over it for a moment then shrugged, "I'm not certain," he replied, drawing her back and against him as a gaily-chattering couple passed them. The man tipped his hat to Adriana and the woman smiled, Erik was a silent statue as he gazed on the young couple, Adriana swept a simple curtsey, "_Bonsoir, Madame, Monsieur_," she said quietly, "_Comment allez-vous?_"

"_Bien, merci,_" The woman smiled and they tried not to stare curiously at Erik's tall shape, finally the Phantom nodded to them both, his face still hidden by the black mask and fedora. Once the couple were off the bridge he turned to Adriana again, "You are full of surprises tonight," he murmured, "Where did you learn to speak French?"

Adriana shrugged, the square of visible collar glowing in the starlight, "All those years of watching Madeline finally paid off," she chuckled, Erik rolled his magnificent eyes and covered her hand with his on the cool white marble, "We linger too long," he warned.

"Alright," Adriana sighed, she skimmed her other hand over the moon-drenched stone, her fingertips discovered a small, carved bump, a tiny flower, and her eyes widened in delight. She took a step to the side, away from Erik, and stood, both thumbs pressing on the miniature petals, grinning in ecstasy at the pale golden glow of the street lamps lining the walkway either side of the Seine.

"Oh now what?" Erik snapped, irritated, Adriana ignored his tone, turning to look at him with pale moonlight tinting her irises, the excited smile still turning up her lips. "When we came here, Dad told me that he wanted my first trip to Paris to be with a man who would always love me. We were on this bridge when he said it, right here," she carressed the little carving happily, like a grandmother looking over photographs of her grandchildren, "I remember this bloom, Lily of the Valley, my birth flower."

Erik regarded her seriously for a moment, her smile of sheer happiness was still so much the innocent child, "I see," he said slowly, his eyes caught the sight of a large party stumbling, wine soaked, towards them. He rested a hand on her waist and pulled her gently away. Adriana pressed her hand hard against the flower, pushing the imprint into her palm through her glove, "Bye Dada," she whispered, and her grin flashed white teeth in the darkness, "Catch ya round Mick,"

Erik led her from the bridge, wrapping an arm firmly around her waist, the pressure of his fingers reminding her where and when she was.

Neither of them saw a robust, proud figure detach himself from the end of the party, which passed them by and rub a hand over the carved Lily of the Valley, midnight blue eyes flickering back to the shadows moving swiftly towards the rich, elegant restaurant bearing the name _The Persian_ in gilt paint letters on the bold coloured front.

Short, but don't hate me, Holidays finally started today so I'm FREE! And I don't see you doing 7 exams within a 2 week period in less than 5 weeks! I just cant seem to write this chapter. (Bangs her head against her desk) Naomi, I'm sorry but I need my muse back…please?


	51. The Persian

Chapter 51 The Persian

Review Replies:

Kiss of Darkness: Thankyou! for once I got to be descriptive and it sounded right! I hate people reading what I'm writing, but i had no paper and didnt want to get caught and have it confiscated.

trisana: Yeah, Psychology, Biology, CHemistry, 2 in Further Maths, English and Literature...I pass them and I graduate in 6 weeks! God help me!

fantome de l'Opera: Its not that I dont want to reply, I just dont have TIME right now! Look up year 12 VCE in Australia, its a damn hard thing to do when you're doing extra subjects! I'm sorry for ignoring you, forgive me? (puppydog eyes)

Miss Black Shadow: Thankyou! Yes, and he works with my Dad (Principal of the primary school next door) so you would think woulndt you?

AngelicFlutist: So do I, my mum would kill me if she knew though, I'm not even sposed to be writing that much at the moment with exams, let alone on my arms (she hates when I do that)

daughterofdarkness87: Thankyou! Short work is often some of my better, I find it hard to write long chapters spontaneously.

Cap'n Meg: Holidays! I love Holidays! Drinks all round!

Phantom'sJediBandieGirl: Heh, No I had to use a European phrasebook to find the words, but I always loved Madeline

mrs. malfoy: Wow, if this is all you've got, you musnt have much more of a life than me...your reviews are all ive got to life for at the moment!

Sapphirearia: Naomi is naomipoe, she writes "Attack of the Muses" and is an allround fun chickadee, Lily of the Valley is May, small plant with little white and green flowers

Phantomluvr: Use your imagination...even I havent figured it out yet!

Sirruis's Sister: Aww! Thanks! I blush!

Ethalas Tuath'an: My problem is I dont want them in love yet, because then I would have no story...if you want love and fluff, try The Healer if you havent already, that's where i rid myself of all my hideously fluffy notions. Love is a very strange thing, you cant just expect it to happen, its something that cannot be contained, captured or defined, let alone forced, if i forced Erik's love, it would be like keeping a 10 year old in kinder, and the characters and story would never develop or mature properly, they would be trapped like dolls in stasis for me to play with rather than having a personality of their own. Ok, I've rambled enough now, I'm shutting up.

sugar high pixie: Thanks! your making me blush!

Phantomfreak07: Ha! You're american or European arent you? Southern Hemisphere baby! Australian! School holidays for spring! 2 weeks off! I loooooooove doing suspense...its so much fun to make people squirm

MasqueradingThroughLife: Wow! Thankyou! I tried, very hard, the kiss was actually inspired by the term "hypnotic poison" which is a perfume I found in the chemist, I didnt like the smell, but I loved the phrase.

Adibugs Fact for study to pray she wont fail:

Photosynthesis: 6CO2 + 12H2O - C6H12O6 + 6H2O

and a quote "Conscience is the little ma inside your head who tells you not to do things-only I havent got one" Border Crossing

With a gracious step, Erik and Adriana glided into the foyer of the Persian, a small ornately decorated room, the walls were dark crimson and edged in gold, hanging plants climbed over one wall, half obscuring a mural of a garden with vines and flowers. A mahogany lectern, with a hulking Persian man bowed low over it, stood by a pair of carved doors, closed, but engraved so that diamonds of viewing space could be looked through and into the main dining room within.

The doorman looked up as they entered, his eyes widened in shock as he took in the Phantom's long black form commanding all eyes in the small, richly painted room. His gaze flickered to Adriana, standing haughtily in quiet observance beside Erik, cloaked in shadow, but with streaming mouse-blonde hair framing her grey eyes as she looked around with unabashed curiosity.

"Darius," Erik greeted the large Persian curtly, "I require a private room for myself and my companion, and your master's presence when he sees fit to join us," there was a mocking, arrogant tone in the Phantom's beautiful voice, and Adriana's eyes were drawn to him curiously (OMG! Major déjà vu experience just then! I've had this in a dream before! Freaking out here!).

Darius nodded slowly in fear, and politely bowed his way out, Adriana caught his eye and dropped one lid in a slow wink, terrifying the Persian servant even further, "Smooth," she commented, glancing up at his golden eyes, Erik raised an eyebrow behind his mask, she grinned pertly at him, "You're so much fun when you're all intimidating and scary,"

"A pity it never works on you," Erik replied.

She sniggered in reply, "Oh it works all right," her eyes danced mischievously, "Not the way you'd be expecting though,"

Erik blinked, her absolute frankness and willingness to share every gruesome detail of every little thing unnerved him sometimes. He was saved from having to answer by the reappearance of Darius, who bowed to them and motioned with one large, gold-cuffed hand, "If you will follow me?" he said in heavily accented French, Erik nodded once and offered his arm to Adriana. She slipped her and through as Darius made a motion to two black skinned servants on either side of the doors to pull the painted mahogany open.

A huge room, filled with Paris' finest greeted them decorated in traditional Persian colours, strong bold tones offset with heavy amounts of gold. They were standing on a three sided dais, with a trio of short staircases leading off, one to the centre of the room, and the others to the left and right, where corridors branched off to curtained rooms, where golden lamplight spilled through the gaps between curtain and floor.

Erik tensed, his long frame as stiff as a broomstick, positioning himself immediately behind one of the large vases, filled with lilies, which broke up the platform. Darius gave a curious half bow and motioned to the right, Erik followed quickly, his black cloak and coat frock flying behind him as his thin legs ate up the red carpet quickly in an effort to find the shadows again. Adriana hurried to keep up, half running under her skirts to match the Phantom's pace. She looked around curiously at the many people there, dragging back on Erik's arm so that she could better see. Erik paused and looked down at her, golden eyes burning, he shook his head slightly and she bowed hers in apology. He set off again, more slowly this time, as propriety dictated, until they reached the corner corridor, Adriana followed him, still glancing around curiously, certain she had seen Odile at a table somewhere, deep in conversation with the managers.

They were led down a sandstone coloured hallway, set out with more lilies on teak and mahogany tables, and set with mirrors, reflecting the view of the dining room back into the rooms, so that private diners could view the main dining room, and yet remain unseen. It was quieter here, the noise of the crowd and small quintet of Persian musicians muffled by the deep carpet, the scent of strange drugs and euphoria's pervaded the air and Adriana's nose twitched at the smells, they continued on, led by their silent Persian guide, until they reached the final curtain of plush amethyst velvet.

Darius held open the rich purple curtain that shaded the doorway to one of the most opulent private rooms, he entered after them and with a slight genuflection, took Adriana's crimson lined cloak. He glanced questioningly at Erik, who shook his head sharply, drawing back further into the shadows offered in one corner, Adriana stepped backwards, indicating he could go. The large Persian bowed again and backed out of the room, holding the curtain open for Nadir, who came striding in, his jade eyes shrewd and curious as he entered, Darius let the curtain drop as he left, cloak over his arm, and the view of the main dining room was cut off from sight.

"Erik!" Nadir cried, the Phantom nodded to the daroga, Nadir's jade eyes glanced sharply to the blue-dressed Adriana standing beside Erik's tall frame, "Mademoiselle," he inclined his head courteously, "I see you are still keeping company with our friend,"

Adriana dropped an extravagant curtsey, "Nice to see you too, Nadir," she replied, her casual remark offsetting her formal appearance.

"I would ask daroga, that you would not speak of me as though I am not here," Erik cut in, a trifle irritated. The short glimpse, however brief, of the large dining room with the brightly coloured Parisian crows and peacocks, had set him on edge. He longed for shadows and sweet blessed darkness, while Adriana on the other hand, absorbed every colour and delight the above world offered. Nadir sighed in reply to Erik's scathing comment and made a short bow in apology, "Of course, my friend," he acquiesced, he straightened and looked at them both, "I must admit I did not expect to see you here my friend, especially not with such…rumours, as there have been lately,"

Erik sighed and removed his fedora, and swept off his cloak, revealing his dress attire, "That, my dear daroga, is precisely why we are here," he replied, he offered Adriana a low settee which she sank onto, wriggling her toes uncomfortably in her shoes, then reclined onto a couch of his own, Nadir sat cross legged on a deep silk cushion and looked at them guardedly, "I have already told you all I know," he said, jade eyes serious in his swarthy face. Erik's golden eyes bored into the Persian's from behind the black porcelain of his mask, Nadir shifted uncomfortably for a moment and crossed his arms, "The police force will tell me no more tan I already told you," Still Erik waited only his eyes and mouth visible, yet he still gave the impression having an eyebrow raised, Adriana looked back and forth like a tennis spectator at the staring match, Nadir moved again, "I tell you truly my friend, whatever else there is, is of no concern or makes any sense," Erik's long hand tapped thoughtfully against the wooden carving of his headrest, "Such as?" he purred, Nadir's dark face shone with sweat, "There is the stench of chloroform on the bodies," he said, "and," he glanced at Adriana, who gave him a look as if to say, "I don't think you could shock me," "There are signs the women have been…misused," he hesitated again, "But the marks appear to be of the victims own doing,"

"Like?" Adriana pressed, Nadir's face was pale with illness, "Mademoiselle, I do not think as a woman you would care to face such things,"

"Try me," she retorted, Nadir glanced at Erik who nodded once, "I have utmost faith in Adriana's ready acceptance of things we would deem not worthy of a woman's attention, Daroga," he said softly, Nadir heaved a sigh and opened his mouth to reply when a soft cough at the doorway drew their attention, Nadir rose and peered through a gap in the curtain, he sighed again and slipped outside, "Yes Darvon?" he asked, Adriana leaned to one side to see a different Persian man, talking to Nadir. The other man bowed and left and she quickly righted herself as Nadir re-entered. "There are matters which require my attention," he apologised to Erik, "However the reports are in my office, I shall fetch them for you," Erik shrugged an acquiesce and nodded briefly. Nadir made a short bow, "Shall I order as well?" he asked Erik glanced at Adriana who gave a quick smile, "Why not" she replied, Nadir looked at Erik, "I trust your diet has not changed my friend?" he jested.

"What? Shadows and Music?" Adriana quipped, Nadir gave a short laugh, "And for you Mademoiselle?"

Adriana shrugged, "I have no idea, anything without cashews is fine,"

"No cashews?" Nadir echoed incredulously, "But they're-"

"Delicious, or so I'm told," Adriana replied self-deprecatingly, "And call me by my name Nadir, please?"

Nadir smiled, teeth white in his swarthy face, "As you wish, Mademoiselle,"


	52. Confusion for the Daroga

Chapter 52 Confusion for the Daroga 

I shall name him Swishy, and I shall swirl him and he shall be mine, and he shall be my Swishy **gets hit in the face with a corner** Ow! Bad Swishy!

(sigh) I absolutely hated writing this chapter, I like it, but it refused to be written. Never insert a plot into your phic, means you have to do something about it and forced chapters are terrible. As to the cashews...has it been so long since "Of Cats and Cashews"? I am allergic! I take a whole two of the things and I die! Kaput! Dead! Straight to Hell! Kick the bucket and whatnot, that's why.

**Review Replies (I am so good to you people)**

**trisana:** What are you doing drunk! Your 14 years old!...good job

**Reltistic:** No cape for you! One is enough...how can you hate grapes?

**MasqueradingThroughLife:** Heh, Jacques is bemoaning the loss of his sparkly red stilettoes very much right now, thankyou to your kitty and see above as to the cashews thingummy (Jacques: Ruined! My life will never be the same again!)

**daughterofdarkness87:** Hmm...could be, I was just in a strange mood, Nadir does that to me

**PhantomLover05:** (Erik: Erik and Silvermasque more like it, have youno knowledge of thi woman's complete lack of morals?)

**mrs.malfoy:** (Joins in happy dance) Whee!

**Sapphire Aria:** Naomi is her real name, just as Adriana is mine,poe stands for Edgar allen I think, you'd have to ask her. PLot! Noooo! (runs away screaming)

**Phantomfreak07:** I cannot! CANNOT get my hands on Phantom, and believe me, I've tried, and i never went to Persia, but I went to the Sainte de CHapelle in Paris where they used to keep the Crown of Thorns, and that was Persian inspired I think and it was BEAUTIFUL! I pulled a lot of what i remember of it out for this chapter

**Cap'n Meg:** Pfft! Erik can grumble if he wants, les get pissed and watch porn! (Ahem, sorry, been watching Love Actually again)

**Sirrius's Sister:** Thanks! I Lurve doin suspense

**eriksangelofvoice:** I am allergic see statement above oh how i loathe school only three weeks to go then i never have to return again!

**Ethalas Tuath'an**: I'm not going to assure you, because at this moment, i dont know, they will write themselves (Healer on the other hand should have a happy ending) I love happy endings, but i dont force them if they dont work

**EBC:** Snarky is good, I WANT MORE MOTL!

**PhantomsJedi oh you know who you are**: Dont you have a nickname or something? Hmm...Im no expert on Jack, but ive never paid that much attention to politics or well...anything newew than a century and a half (Unless its books and movies)

**IflyNAVY:** GASP! No! Never let anyone near your computer again!

**des ires:** I love potatoes! Hmm, ripper will show up...sooner or later

**naomipoe:** THANKYOU! I love playing formal! FOr some reason, whenever i start arguing with someone, I slip into high style, but its a damn lot of fun to confuse them!

**AngelicFlutist:** I love peacocks, no none on the arms this time. I like that line too, I love metaphors

**Vanessa:** Yeah, love Nadir

**Queenofinsanity:** Another queen! Yay! Join up! Websites my home page!

As soon as the daroga left the room Adriana rose from her seat and began looking curiously at the Persian tapestries and statues spread everywhere, she gazed with unashamed pleasure at the bold colours that covered the walls, rich dark blues and crimsons, edged in gold leaf and painted stars. The lower half of the room was a rich, royal blue, some shades darker than the heavy brocade that dragged over the rich, ornamental rugs, which swallowed her slippers and muffled her steps. The upper half was deep imperial purple, lined with streams of blood red scarlet, gold filigree stars glimmered a steady reflective light back into the room from the warmth of the three braziers and many candles and shallow bowls of oil, set out with floating wicks in their copper depths.

"Stop poking into everything," Erik commanded, closing his golden eyes and letting his head fall back against the headrest. Adriana snorted, "Well excuse my natural curiosity," she retorted, unbuttoning one fine white glove to caress over the rich mahogany inlay of a small table, fingers searching for the grain.

"Curiosity killed the cat," Erik reminded her, opening his eyes to glare at the back she had presented to him as she continued her mental inventory, "But satisfaction brought it back," she answered, "And for your information, I had every intention of becoming a world famous archaeologist before I found my way here, so you can just shoosh,"

"You wanted to become a what?" Erik sat up straight and turned the full force of his golden eyed gaze on her, she shrugged and sat opposite him, pulling her glove on again, "An archaeologist, go play in the dirt and dig up relics of the past, rediscover Atlantis, that sort of thing,"

"You never told me this," Erik felt something, almost jealousy, stir within his breast, another shrug answered him, "You never asked,"

Erik was still surprised at her career of choice, "What kind of vocation is that for a young woman?"

"Well what kind of profession is an Angel of Music?" she asked in reply, Erik folded his arms and regarded her seriously, she raised her eyebrows in reply, waiting for an answer.

"The only kind profession that one such as myself can pursue," Erik said softly, brushing his fingers against the black porcelain of his mask.

"Enigmatic and truthful, you sound like a Vorlon,"

Erik rolled his magnificent eyes, having heard all about the world of science fiction, "Trust you to draw Babylon 5 into a conversation at a time like this," Adriana grinned, flicking her fingers at him, "What? Obsession is fun!"

Nadir re-entered, bowing politely," I apologize for the interruption," he held out a thick package of parchment to Erik, "Here are the reports, along with sketches of the victims," Erik took the folder and immediately drew out a sheaf of parchment to hand to Adriana. Nadir's eyes flickered in surprise and she began reading immediately, an intent expression on her face, after a moment she frowned and pulled out a different sheet, covered in charcoal rubbings and peered at it closely. Erik gazed expressionlessly at Nadir, "This was her idea, Daroga," he said, "Not mine,"

"But you're a woman!" Nadir protested, "How can you possibly expect to solve this?"

Adriana rolled her eyes, "Sixteen deaths and still no clues? Nadir, you need my help."

"What could you even hope to offer to this mademoiselle, you will only get yourself caught," the Persian folded his arms and jutted out his chin at the statement.

"Tell me daroga," Adriana replied, imitating Erik's tone, "How does one propose to catch a Wraith? And as to what I can offer, I come complete with common sense, women's intuition, a lifetime obsession with Sherlock Holmes and three years worth of C.S.I to back me up, all of which you are sorely lacking," she looked up from the sketching and made a face at him, "So Nya."

Nadir stared, and Erik snorted, "Argue with her if you must daroga," he advised, "But I highly doubt you would survive her,"

Adriana looked up with a smile, a blush colouring her cheeks at the rare praise from Erik, "Thankyou," she grinned

"That wasn't a compliment," he replied

"From you, is anything?" she asked dryly, Erik went to say something, then with a glance at Nadir, thought the better of it. Adriana seemed to pick up on what he was thinking and looked up again, she curled her tongue and poked it out at him.

Nadir was still staring, "Are you a woman or a child Mad- Adriana?" he amended, "For you appear as a lady, yet are as carefree as a child," Adriana flipped a careless hand, "I'm just me," she chuckled.

"Mad Adriana," Erik repeated thoughtfully, "An admirable title for one such as you, my dear,"

"Thankyou," she retorted, rolling her eyes, she held up a sheet, "Are these in chronological order?" she asked, Nadir glanced over the sheet with jade eyes and nodded, "Well that's odd," she murmured,

"What is?" Erik neatly plucked the report from her fingers and read it over quickly, she gaped at him for a moment then struggled up through her skirts and slid to the other side of the room to share Erik's divan, "His pattern's strange,"

Nadir watched them together on the couch and fought the blood that rose to his cheeks, Erik reclined on his side along the length of the divan, one elbow supporting his torso as he held out the sheet, Adriana sat leaning against his chest, one arm draped around his shoulder, pointing out the dates on the paper as her ever darkening blonde hair slithered over and against Erik's fine black suit. Her lips were close to his ear and he turned his head to regard her in puzzlement, murmuring softly, she shrugged and repeated her words, Erik nodded slowly.

(Lets get one thing straight, I do have silky hair, very silky, but not in a nice Mary Sue "Her hair shone like warm sunshine and was as pure silk and dew drops glistened in her golden threads"...sorry, have to go restart my James Blunt CD...I'm back! And I came with strawberries and ginger beer!...but in a "Mousy blonde that went red in certain lights and was bleached to bone white in summer and was slippery like eels dipped in grease and refused to stay up" type way, too silky for its own good).

Nadir blinked in confusion, this was Erik, one who never allowed another even to touch him. Here, a young blonde woman with a strange attitude draped casually over him, yet it wasn't the position that they were in which confused him, (Well, alright, maybe a little), he conceded but the way they seemed so in tune Erik rolled his eyes in exasperation at most of her comments, and she backed away easily when she drew to close and noticed his discomfort, it was as though she had made a study of him...had she?

The jangle of bells and chains alerted him, both Opera Ghosts looked up, Adriana hurriedly shifting before Erik dumped her on the floor as he streaked for the shadows.

"Dinner is served, Monsieur Khan," a plump, veiled dancer girl curtseyed her way in and bowed to Nadir and Adriana, Erik was shadowed in a corner, watching the proceedings with burning eyes. Three other serving girls followed, veils stitched in gold and silver floating around their sylph-like figures, all the colours of the rainbow and anchored by gold coin belts and cuffs. Adriana's eyes immediately lit up and she gazed hungrily at the fall of the elaborate costumes. The girls carried heavy gold platters covered in steam shells, they glided about the room and lowered the spicy Persian dishes onto the low table. Together they lifted the covers and allowed the rich scent of the fine meal to assail the senses of those within the room, then bowed again and disappeared.

Erik came forward out of the shadows and seated himself next to Adriana, his eyes sparked against Nadir's swarthy face, "Your weakness precedes you daroga," he said mischievously, Nadir winced, then sneered at his friend, Adriana rolled her eyes. "I merely offer them homes and places to work," the daroga defended his honour, Adriana sniggered, "If for nothing other than these reports daroga, I'm going to let that pass," she told him, Nadir glanced at Erik, "What would she do?" he asked, Erik shook his head, "Even I couldn't answer that daroga," he replied ruefully

"Sure you could!" Adriana bounced in her seat, "Remember when the DBCA arrived?"

Erik shuddered, "How could I forget?"

Nadir blinked, "I have been a chief of police in the political spiders web and rats nest of Persia for many years mademoiselle," he said, "I doubt that there remains anything I have not seen or could not contend with,"

"Would you care to place a bet on that, daroga?" Erik purred, Nadir raised his head to meet his friends golden eyes, fingers reaching for a pile of yellow couscous, "You doubt me?" he replied, Erik gave a short laugh, "I don't doubt _her_" he jerked his head in Adriana's direction, who had a spicy pastry in one hand and the stack of reports in the other, and was frowning as she ate. She looked up and met Nadir's eyes, and winked.

"Well if nothing else, I am no Vazhar Ondin" Nadir muttered, sinking lower into his pile of silk cushions, Erik started, "What forces you to bring that name up Daroga?" he demanded, Nadir rolled his eyes, "Haven't you heard, he arrived in Paris some weeks ago, with missives for the royal family." (Excuse my lack of knowledge on the French history, my interests lie a few millennia further back).

"Vaz-who-a-what-now?" Adriana asked.

"An old acquaintance of ours," Erik hissed,

"From Persia" Nadir added

"What is he doing in Paris? He hated travel," Erik frowned behind his mask then looked at Nadir, "Well?"

Nadir spread his hands, "How in Allah's name do you expect me to know?" he argued, "He was far more your enemy than mine!"

Erik rolled his eyes, "I was not the one who narrowly escaped with my head after being found in his private harem," he retorted, Nadir winced.

Adriana sniggered to herself, "Men," she muttered, rolling her eyes, Nadir's jade eyes flickered to her dry expression, "I beg your pardon?" he asked, her grey eyes danced wickedly, "Well I'm not the one quarrelling like an old married couple,"

Both men started, Erik's eyes sent a silent message to Nadir, _You see what I have to deal with?_ He asked silently, "I saw that," Adriana said, her gaze returned to the manuscript, and her meal.

xXx

"Farewell daroga," Erik touched his fingers to his fedora in a mock salute as they prepared to leave the Persian, Adriana with a copy of the police files tucked under her cloak, she winked and Nadir bowed to them, "Goodnight my friends," he replied, and returned into his restaurant.

Anyone catch the Tamora Pierce reference?


	53. Moondance

**Chapter 53 Moondance**

I do not own the Phantom of the Opera, in fact, when you get right down to it, I don't even own the name of this phic (Bows to Stephen Donaldson, Leroux's grave, Kay (wherever she is) Webber the Great, Michael Crawford and Gerard Butler) You are my idols.

THE DBCA is my HOMEPAGE! For anyone who asks!

"As if music was a separate thing you could drive yourself into, make love to, fuck."

-Cesar, young Terrorist, Bel Canto by Ann Patchett

I love that quote, the rest of the book is fairly endless for lack of a better word, like being caught in a strand of time, but that one line is so basic and crucial, I'm hoping to use it in my Lit exam.

To anyone who reads more than one of my phics and is wondering: In Mirror, Erik is the Leroux Erik, but with Webber's songs (I like the lyrics to Music of the Night ok?) and with the full face mask, but with the mouth cut away from lips to chin, I saw a picture once, but I forget where I found it. His mask is like this…well… because it works ok? My Healer Erik is a Gerik, yet the muse for the Healer is still my Leroux Mirror Erik. Strange wot? I tell ye, tis a right hard thing te try when ye got more than a single Erik loose in ye head…not te mention the Gerry Beast tied up in ye wardrobe…Lord save me I feel like Shaun…I want an apple!

-Snigger, that was funny-

Thanks to those who caught the references (I thought I only put in one…I'm stupid :P) Here have a pancake! Before I forget, has anyone seen my original reviewers? There were a few of them I haven't seen around in a while, and I miss them (hear that guys?) Unless they're lurking (are you?) Better not be, remember, exams equals stressed, and reviews equals unstressed, and unstressed equals more inspiration and updates! So in the words of Ambassador Londo Molari of the eternal Babylon 5 "And so here we are! The victims of mathematics!"

**Replies (here we go again)**

**Kiss of Darkness: **Tap...um holidays...I really should practice (I really should do practice exams...nah!) Thanks for your compliment of the ideaologies, I'm a feminist, and a proud one, there are very few men to which I willingly submit, Erik is one of them (although submit isnt quite the right word, more like adore and fight with...yeah, I ramble)

**daughterofdarkness87: **Is 87 your birth year? If so your the same age as me! Read Tamora Pierce, she is very talented

**Fantome de l'Opera: **-Throws a wet fish at cheating bf- Boys are idiots -Erik Hugs Ness in Commiseration-

**IflyNAVY: **Knew there was something I forgot earlier -deep breath- HAPPY BIRTHDAY I"M SORRY ITS LATE! hope Erik got there on time

**Ethalas Tuath'an: **The reference came from Trickster's Choice, from the Trickster's series about Alana's daughter, Daine's series is my fav, Veralidaine Sarrasri, its such a cool name!

**PJBG: **I love nicknames, they make life so much easier, though have you ever noticed that names like Matthew become Matt, but John becomes Johnno? Odd isnt it? Ripper will be someone...i guess

**Reltistic: **Read Tamora Pierce! and what kind of grapes are Concord grapes?

**Mlle. Opera Ghost: **I forgot about that one actually, the reference was curiosity killed the cat thingummy, Lord I couldnt live without humour!

**Phantomsecretlove:** :)

**Shadow Spinner: **Yay! You got it! Squee!

**eriksangelofvoice:** Tamora Pierce is wonderful, read her work, seriously, 3 weeks! Eep!

**mrs. malfoy:** I hate maths, try doing 46 practice exams, it suckx.

**Sirrius's Sister:** "Laced with romance" i like that

**Queenofinsanity:** OK! I'm insane! No seriously, I have a certificate that proves it, one hundred percent insane! And I am queen of the DBCA which is my homepage, join up!

**Estelle Tiniwiel:** DBCA is my homepage, all will explain itself there, hmm...now there's an idea

**Phantomlover05:** DBCA is my HOMEPAGE!Yeah, Nadir is strange in this phic, he's nearly snarkier than Erik

**Cap'n Meg:** Thankee kindly

**Phantomfreak07:** No I havent read Demons, but you should see the house I designed for myself, it has a 2 storey library with tall arch windows and those ladders along these huge bookshelves all aranged in a big star circle thing...it looks better when its drawn, Paris was beautiful, The world is only as small as you make it so go there!

**asingledarkcrimsonrose:** I think the poorDaroga would have a heart attack!

**Miss Black Shadow:** If your intuition is tellingyou something, listen. YOUR INTUITION IS NOT STUPID!Welcome to the DBCA

**StakeMeSpike04:** Ramble ramble ramble

**sapphire-aria: **Curiosity killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back I shall try to find all that you ordered.

Arm in arm, the Phantom and the Wraith sauntered through the shadows and into the park, Erik stopped by a copse of trees and released his companion, "I do believe you asked for grass to run on, my dear," he offered.

"I do believe I did," Adriana murmured, looking speculatively at the smooth expanse of lawn spread out before her. Slipping off her cloak she pulled the ornate hair clips from her blonde locks and stripped the heavy bracelets from her arms. She handed these to Erik, adding her gloves, and kicking off her shoes, then she started to unbutton the thin ream of black pearls running down the back of her skirt. Erik choked when she casually dropped the voluminous folds of dark brocade, revealing a pair of black trousers. Adriana glanced at his red face and rolled her eyes, "You didn't honestly think I'd wear all that did you?" she whispered, Erik growled, "You are going to be the death of me," he muttered as his hands were filled with excess clothes and accessories.

"Necrophilia here I come," Adriana coughed, "Now if you'll excuse me?" she took a couple of steps backwards, then made a short run up and turned four swift, clumsy cartwheels on the lawn before stumbling, spinning round and doing a handstand (I can actually do them, but not very well, there seem to be a lot of bruises involved), and shrieked with delight.

Erik laughed at her antics for a moment, leaning against an old oak, "Full moon tonight," he commented, Adriana responded with a long wolf howl, "Ourrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!"

"Listen to the children of the night - what music they make" Erik murmured.

"Aha!" Adriana clapped and pointed at him, "I _knew_ you were Dracula! I knew it!"

"Are you always this crazy when you're out in the open air?" Erik asked disbelievingly, Adriana flashed him a grin, "On nights like this? Absatively-Posolutely" She turned another cartwheel and with a mischievous glance up at the night sky, started singing.

"_Well it's a marvellous night for a moondance  
With the stars up above in your eyes  
A fantabulous night to make romance  
Neath the cover of October skies,"_

"It's November," Erik said dryly, Adriana sneered at him and continued to dance on the grass, "_And all the leaves on the trees they are falling  
To the sound of the breezes that blow,_"

"There's no wind," Erik pointed out dryly,

"_And I'm trying to please to the calling  
Of your heartstrings that play soft and low._" She turned a clumsy cartwheel and spun around, hair black and silver in the pale moonlight.  
"_And all the nights magic seems to whisper and hush,  
And all the soft moonlight seems to shine,_" she reached up and kissed Erik's lips, who stood there, arms folded, watching her amusedly, "_In your blush!  
Can I just have one more moondance with you, my love?  
Can I just make some more romance with you? My love._"

She glanced at Erik, "This would be an ideal time for you to ask me to dance you know," she hinted, the Phantom shook his head and she pouted, "Fine!

_Well I wanna make love to you tonight  
__I can't wait til the morning has come_"

"If I recall correctly, you despise getting up while the sun still shines,"

A pink tongue was poked out at him as Adriana bowed to her shadow and danced with her silhouette, "_And I know now the time is just right  
__And straight into my arms you will run  
__And when you come my heart will be waiting  
__To make sure that your never alone  
__There and then all your dreams will come true dear  
__There and then I will make you my own.  
__Can I just have one more moondance with you, my love?_"

...Heart will be waiting...never alone...dreams coming true...my own...Erik shifted unhappily by the tree, leaning his slender frame against the rough bark as Adriana leapt back into the chorus with gusto. The situation he had found himself in was so ridiculous he had to wonder if it wasn't all just some magnificent and stupid dream. He shuddered back from the thought of waking alone and cold in his coffin again, no one around but Ayesha and his music, the notes mocking him even as he played. The mere idea made him shake with horror. He glanced again at Adriana, he was using her, probably more than she knew her annoying attitude served to fuel his anger, which he poured into his music. Her eagerness to act and dramatize everything kept his Opera House and managers in check, a useful tool in itself. And her body...he snorted to himself, so much for the days of the Living Corpse, no rotting carcass had ever known the wild passion that enthralled a man when he was with a woman, even one so scarcely human as himself. Made all the better when the most desperate of harlots would never have had him, he had somehow found himself with a companion who seemed thrilled by the fact he even acknowledged her, much less used her for sex. The man takes what the woman provides. The strange thought drifted in out of memory, now where had he heard that? He tried applying the statement to his current situation, and found it ill-fitting. True, he used her, but did she not use him?

And then there were those rare moments of companionship, where she seemed so in tune with what he thought, even when he worked or raged. Perhaps it was the competition he enjoyed, the new challenge she presented seemingly every time she turned around. He enjoyed the camaraderie..._surely that meant something?_

He sighed with regret, he was the Phantom of the Opera, the Devil's Child, he did not deserve happiness, for it would only be torn from him again. Far better to end this exploiting relationship now before waking and finding himself alone and expecting her beside him. He shook his head vehemently at Adriana as she offered him another grin and an invitation to dance, sinuously moving her body, goading him into temptation.

Into temptation...now why did that sound familiar? "Adriana?"

"You called?" She was at his side instantly, "Are you coming to dance with me now?"

"No," he answered shortly, "Is there a song of yours that has something about "into temptation" in it?"

She frowned a moment and then nodded happily, "Into Temptation, Crowded House, why?"

"How does it go?"

"Um," she coughed once to clear her throat,  
"_I opened up the door,  
I couldn't believe my luck,  
You in your new blue dress,  
Taking away my breath.  
The cradle is soft and warm,  
It couldn't do me no harm_...that?"

"The chorus," Erik frowned to himself, Adriana twisted her fingers in time to the bohemian melody.

"_Into temptation,  
Knowing full well the earth will rebel.  
Into temptation,  
Safe in the wide open arms of hell.  
We can go sailing in  
Climb down  
Lose yourself when you linger long  
Into temptation  
Right where you belong…_" she trailed off as she noticed he was looking straight through her, "Nice violin if you ever want to try it sometime..."

The Phantom shook himself, "Right where you belong," he murmured to himself, he pulled out his gold pocket watch and glanced at the time, "It's later than I expected," he murmured, he handed Adriana her things, "We must return soon,"

"What?" Adriana bent her own head over his outstretched hand and read the time. "Oh, one second then," she dropped her clothes and ran out for one last round of cartwheels and spins on the grass. "That felt good!" she announced, trotting back. Under Erik's golden eyes, she buttoned her skirt back up and pulled on her shoes, "Thankyou,"

"My pleasure," a long black arm offered itself and Adriana slipped her hand through, still humming _Into Temptation_. The two dark spirits left much the way they came, slipping in and out of shadows as they made their way back to the Opera House, unaware a pair of midnight blue eyes watched them from a dingy alley.

xXx

Adriana ducked under Erik's arm as he held the Rue Scribe entrance open, as he dropped down after her she wrapped her arms around his waist and reached up to kiss him. One hand went up and untied the ribbon on his mask, gently lifting the porcelain away from the crags of his hollow face she traced the lines tenderly. Erik's arms wrapped around her, holding her in his beautiful embrace. _This was why_, his face. She was the one person who could look upon him unmasked, not with fear, but tenderness, and even desire.

His lips left her mouth and trailed slowly down her face, along her neck, tracing the veins that rippled down her throat, she rested her head on his breast, her neck lying exposed, trusting him in the tiny dark crevice of the Phantom's lair.

Crowded House are brilliant (cries), as is Moondance, pancakes to anyone who finds the three words i stole from Leroux...give you a hint, its my favourite phrase from the whole book


	54. You Stole My Work!

Chapter 54 You stole my work!

"Near him, it felt like she was stepping out of a harsh light and into someplace quiet and dark, like she was wrapping herself up in the heavy velvet of the stage curtains where no one could see her." Roxann Coss, Soprano, thinking of Mr Hosokawa, Bel Canto

I have something to admit, that I have never admitted to anyone. Period. (Stupid term that) Full stop. And I might add that it's completely random. (Checks to see that Erik isn't around anywhere)…The first time I heard Point of No Return, when they sang, "The Bridge is crossed, so stand and watch it burn" (waits for collective readers to get off their chairs and stop singing the rest of the song) Thankyou, I thought the line was…"The greatest thrust, so scared and wanting more"  
Erik: You WHAT!  
Oh shit, (ducks and hides from her muse), I don't know where it came from! And you have to admit it did kinda fit…

Anyway (This is going to be a long Authoress' note,) I've had two revelations recently, both at work, the first was if you walk home in the rain, you _will_ get wet. For Sure. Three days later and your clothes are still damp, that kind of wet. (Big-big thunderstorm)

OK not really, numero uno was I was thinking about Phantom at work…

Erik: As you do

Yeah, and I was thinking something about Patrick Wilson supposedly doing his own stunts (Paddy, I'm sure you're a nice guy so um, not too much offence ok?) and I suddenly remembered, had I been a boy, I WAS GOING TO BE NAMED PATRICK! Felt suitably creeped out over this (I was curled up and shaking in the office). I mean really, ugh!

Numero duo was not so much a revelation as I was still crashing from a late party the night before (18th had a blast!) and this guy came up to be served and I SWEAR he was the twenty year old brother of Rupert Everett (My best friend's wedding, Sherlock Holmes and the case of the Silk Stocking, Oberon in A Midsummer Night's Dream). Seriously! Same eyes, same nose, very tall and thin, deepish voice if I remember correctly, (sleepy and miserable, remember that) broody kind of look, but he gave me a very nice smile when I finished serving him, I felt all special. Kinda hoping he isn't gay as well, but that one smile got me through the last two hours of my far too early morning shift. He smiled at me! A real smile! Not a sleazy smile or a "ok thanks whatever, stop staring at me" smile. With me in my urgleee uniform, blue hair net cap thing (like a shower cap) and a plastic apron, I got a smile! Score!

Adibug's random study fact for the day:  
As you move ACROSS the periodic table elements become increasingly non-metallic.

The three words I stole were; "Magnificent and stupid" as in "The situation he had found himself in was so ridiculous he had to wonder if it wasn't all just some magnificent and stupid dream." Duh! And I stole it from Christine "I was in the middle of a drawing room that seemed to me to be decorated, adorned and furnished with nothing but flowers, cut flowers, magnificent and stupid, because of the silk ribbons that tied them into baskets, like the wired flowers in the shops on the boulevards."

MUM BROUGHT ME TICKETS TO THE LION KING FOR XMAS! Happy crazy robot dance time! (does the dance)

Review replies (Adi likes reviews, Adi is on 80 peoples favourites list, Adi wants more reviews to get her through exams, Adi will bribe with pancakes if she has to, Adi is bloody desparate! Cant you see that!)

Erik: Somebody get her some chocolate...fast

**Jule Johnson:** Welcome aboard! Fop voodoo dolls are by the entrance, and pancakes are on the buffet table

**blackmagik13:** Hello there! Welcome, glad your along for the ride

**sapphire-aria:** Rue Scribe Entrance...close, but no cigar (you can have a pancake though) I forgive you, I had to wait till after the movie to get the book because the stupid library took forever to get it in for me!

**Mlle. Opera Ghost:** Little brothers...I have three ewww (though two are taller than me now...sob) Poor baby (hands her a pancake for emotional wreckage) I will bring happiness soon (or go to The Healer, its all nice and fluffy there)

**Queenofinsanity:** I shall be the Queen of Pancakes! Can I do that?

**Ethalas Tuath'an:** I love Trickster Series, Kyprioth is so cool look up both songs, especially into temptation its so good!

**IflyNAVY**: Thankyou my dear I like writing Gerik on the side, it gives me something to drool over

**StakeMeSpike04:** You get to see the broadway? Damn You! I wanna go! And you may have a pancake

**Sirrius's Sister:** I know what you mean, try writing a fluff and a horror/romance/drama/wierdness phic at the same time my head is spinning. And as to the love...i dunno, I'll figure it out eventually

**Fantome de l'Opera:** No one should ever name their kid something jnr. its just bad. And I refuse to tell you about the relationship, it spoils the phic

**Phantomlover05:** DBCA is my homepage on my profile

**musicloverl06:** Welcome! Welcome to the Mirror! have fun!

**PJBG:** I love Erik but Gerik is my lust bunny, he would be scrummy and i like him very muchly, but my heart truly belongs to Erik

**Cap'n Meg:** I noticed you joined, velcome!

**Estelle Tiniwiel:** No he's not going to dump her, for then we would have no story

**ASDCR:** Aww... dammit is everyone getting it but me?

**Des Ires:** I like Gerry, but I love Erik, I use Gerik in The Healer, but I didnt want to be all bandwagoneerish and Sueish, sides, I find the twisted lips kinky (mwahahahahahacoughspluttercough)

**mrs Malfoy:** Damn teachers!

**Bananas in PJs:** Naughty Bananas indeed! Thankyou for the site! It is awesomescovich!

**eriksangelofvoice:** heh, thanks, some of my friends have started going on about Adi/Erik pairings, i find that funny

**naomipoe:** Lovely loyal Naomi, I know you havent abndoned me, your special! (hands her a pancake)

**Reltistic:** I love wine! but never voldka, that stuff should be banned

**MasqueradingThroughLife:** Sorry! You can still use moondance!

Ok sorry, had to get all that out, next chapter.

"Erik?" Adriana appeared in the passage doorway, looking frustrated.

"Was there something?" he asked lazily fingering out a tune at his organ.

"Have you seen my notebook? I could have sworn I left it in my room."

"It's in my room, on my desk," he replied, starting a more complex melody.

"You read my work!" Adriana looked scandalised, "Since when?"

Erik shrugged, "Not all of it, only a few pieces," he glanced at her outraged expression, "Once I managed to decipher your handwriting,"

"Grr!" Adriana whirled around and stormed into the coffin graced room and began hunting through stacks of parchment, "Stupid, self-righteous, irritating, work stealing…aha!" she lifted the bright green booklet and flipped through the pages, checking it was all there. She emerged with the notebook, a sheaf of parchment, and threw herself onto one of the divans, chewing on her pen as she contemplated several pages. Erik watched her, feet stuck up on the end of the couch, a slight frown creasing her forehead as she counted out beats in her head. He grinned sneakily to himself and started playing a new tune, morbid and reflective. Adriana curled her toes up and scribbled out a line, blowing her hair out of her face. The melody drifted around the room and Erik looked over at her again, fingers gliding over the keys, then he licked his lips and started to sing…

"_A silence deep, within my soul  
A dark abyss, an empty whole  
Sweet music's curse  
But pulls me back  
Moonlight shatters  
__The crystal cracks…"_

Adriana's eyes were wide and grey as she stared at him in shock, Erik's long fingers graced the keys with a melodic flourish and he started the second verse.

"_I search the shadows for hope or life  
I fear the loving and curse the light  
A heart that never  
Was once my own  
Night borrowed splendour  
__The raven's flown…_"

The notebook fell out of her fingers with a dull thud onto the rich Persian rug, "You-" she started, then closed her mouth, "My poem-" she struggled to find something to say, opening and closing her mouth like an idiot. Erik waited with an eyebrow raised, "You're speechless," he noted, pleased to have caught out his smart mouthed companion. Adriana went to say something, then changed her mind, "I can't even decide whether to be angry or flattered," she said mournfully, after another minute of goldfish impersonations. "Oh dammit I'm confused!" she buried her head in her hands, shoulders shaking with bemused laughter.

"I could play you _Death's Bride's Night _as well if you like?" Erik offered, her head shot up, "Did you put music to everything?" she demanded, Erik shook his head, "Only those two," he answered, "I had no idea you were so morbid,"

"I'm not," Adriana answered, "Oh you mean the poetry, well, yeah I am kinda, angst is the best emotion to write," she shrugged in wry admittance, "Some kids shoot up on drugs, I write poetry, I think my habits probably more addictive than their's," (phanphiction certainly is). She buried her head in her hands again, "Oh hell this is weird! I never let anyone see my work!"

Erik laughed, starting a dark round with his skeletal fingers, "Are you certain?" he asked slyly.

"It's not funny Erik" Adriana didn't bother raising her head, as she growled to herself, "Last time I leave anything of mine laying around,"

Erik took that as a yes, she was far to curious not to want to know, uneven chords echoed around the chamber, counter pointed by a tinkling melody played up on the higher notes. He liked the music he had composed to this, a dark corrupted innocence, tainted virginity so to speak.

"_Candles flicker  
Glasses crack  
__As she weds Death  
__All dressed in black"_

Adriana looked down at her black shirt and bell like skirt, (Oh dear) she thought,(Now when did I write this one?)

"_The shadow hour  
__Beckons near  
__He calls her comp'ny  
__Her dark soul clear"_

She listened intently, the melody was like a round, as Erik spun his fingers over the chorus like tune she waited and joined in at the next verse, dredging the words up out of memory.

"_She takes his hand  
__His cold embrace  
__Her eyes are crystal  
_'_Neath bride's veiled face"_

_They bind in shadow  
__Hot metal rings  
__Consummation flame  
__As the demons sing_

Her voice lowered against his, the fact that he could hit and hold higher notes than she could still rankled (He's the Angel of Music you idiot!) she told herself, (Of course he bloody well can!) For some reason, that verse always reminded her of the Forging of the One Ring.

"_Her heart is dark  
Black with desire  
As slow she burns_  
_In Hades fire_"

The ending was a catastrophe of tumbling notes running over one another and drowning out the counter point. Erik looked with smug satisfaction at his companion, watching hungrily for her reaction.

"Well…" Adriana said finally, "I feel woefully inadequate now,"

Death's Bride's Night and Raven's Flown are Mine! Subject and copyright to Me!I and I alone! Mine!

Does anyone else have the Aeroplane Jelly song stuck in their head? Or is it just me?

I Promise The Next Chapter Will Have More Of The Madness We Have All Been Missing!


	55. When Inspiration Calls

Chapter 55

When Inspiration Calls

"It wasn't a matter of much linguistic finesse, as piano was more or less piano in many languages."

This chapter is absolutely dedicated to anyone who loved the Theatre Wraith Chapter. My apologies for running late, I was in Ballarat for a Psych revision lecture and couldn't post this Friday because I was watching Hello Dolly after work and I wanted to reply to you guys, anywho, enjoy.

**Review Replies**

**Fantome de l'Opera:** No worries, I know all about the time thing (gawd help me!)

**FOPKiller15:** I like your name! You are my 800th reviewer! Um sister sister...Sam's not 14 are you trisanas? she's the only one I'm sure at the moment that is 14, I loose track, please tell me who you are

**eriksangelofvoice:** Do you add just a thought to everything? The ripper will appear when he is ready (and when I have writen it)

**MetalMyersJason:** I cant draw to save my life, but i got a week long subscription to deviantart so i spent the whole time looking up Erik and Dracula

**Phantomlover05:** My theory in life is never pass up an opportunity to make yourself or someone else smile and laugh

**mrs. malfoy:** If its any consolation, I have never been able to draw with any discarnable talent, words are my weapon of choice

**Des Ires:** Thaks I feel speshul! I read Angels, its brilliant

**naomipoe:** Childcare? uh oh, give the smurfs a hug for me, I like writing angst poetry, its soothing

**Ethalas Tuath'an:** Completely typical Erik

**Phantomluvr:** Adi visited your phic, Adi was very impressed, Adi got caught on the computer at midnight by her dad and got in trouble which is why there was a very short review (Eep!) Chocolate! Mine!

**Kiss of Darkness:** Yay a fellow feminist! How can youonly kinda like a sid of Erik I love him death and all!

**StakeMeSpike04:** I read your latest chapter, wonderfulbeautiful, I want to se Phantom!

**Cap'n Meg:** Welcomes

**PJBG:** Blueberyy miffins! (snatches them) Yeah thought I saw him again, but I was wrong Iknow a very cool Tim, but his mum is very scary (and worse, she's my chem teacher)

**TwistedeverywayforErik:** You have a very cool name, did you know that? My Poetry just sorta starts with aline and i build it from there, a lot of its open or loose because I'm not great at the whole disipline thing

**Phantomfreak07:** No this will be my first time, but I saw the Sound of Music a few years back, that was awesome!

**AngelicFlutist:** Yeah, but my phiction is my release from all the stresses I am too tired to list here

**Queenofinsanity:** I LOVE being a cameo! It makes me feel loved! I'm sure you can still write your you in Erik's lair thing, plenty of others have done so and did so before I did so I felt guilty too, the trick is just tokeep him in character and everything flows from there (remember! No 21st century language!) I'll be in any of them!

**The Mega Doomer:** If I reply to your review, I've been getting them, I think Ihave...

**Estelle Tiniwiel:** Thanks I just love to write

**La Phantom:** I cant play music to save my life, I can sing, but my poems are never played musically, I never knowhow

**deathlesscaress:** i like your name heaps andwaiting for an update makes things exciting! thankyou for reviewing and stick with me!

**Phantomsecretlove: **I like Aeroplane Jelly! Aeroplane Jellyfor me! Its a great song!

**daughterofdarkness87:** Yeah, He thinks my poetry is twisted, but he kinda has to put up with it

**Mlle. Opera Ghost:** Hooray for RANDOM MADNESS!

**Sirrius's Sister**: Thanks! I never thought of it like flirting in a real sense (probably because I'm a terrible flirt, as in, never stop flirting not i cant flirt and I ramble cheers)

The famed and feared Phantom of the Opera was swearing in several languages at his organ as he stalked around the main room. Curious, Adriana poked her head out of the kitchen, "What the Hell's the matter with you now?" she asked, pulling her hair back from her face as she stepped into the room.

"That is what is with the matter with me!" Erik proclaimed, flinging a ferocious hand at his organ, "No matter what I try it doesn't sound right!"

"Ooh, hissy fit" Adriana joked, shaking flour out of her skirt, "Well it's your turn to do the dishes anyway."

"I beg your pardon?" Erik twisted around to stare at her, "I am in the midst of trying to compose and you come in and tell me to wash some dishes?"

"That's the general gist of it, yes" she replied, "Go on, your music will still be here when you get back."

"Are you mad?"

"Of course, arent you?"

He nearly told her that such things were woman's work, but checked himself just in time, he would swear he still bore the bruises from the last time he had suggested such a thing. With a sigh, Erik shook his head and started rolling up his sleeves, perhaps a break _would_ do him good. He entered the kitchen and found a stack of dishes and a basin of soapy water awaiting him, as well as a fresh batch of biscuits cooling on the table, the wood fire stove shut down and cooling alongside them. (The reason I know how to use a wood stove is that the first three years living in my house we had one for both the cooking and hot water, ever tried to heat the water for a shower when its pouring rain and the woodshed is down the far end of the backyard? Not pleasant, so I therefore cant be accused of being a Sue, I have a real reason for knowing how to use one of those things). He lifted one of the warm biscuits and ate it absentmindedly as he started on the dishes. Unconsciously he played the music in his head, running over the notes as he soaped up the dirty plates. His fingers tapped out the keys on the soapsuds, suddenly Erik's head shot up. He dropped the dishcloth and bolted for his music. Adriana was standing just outside the door, holding out a sheaf of parchment, lined with music bars and a full quill, Erik grabbed these without a thought and began scribbling down notes. He wrote for two pages, then realised where the paper had come from. He turned and saw Adriana smirking at him, eyeing the bubbles still clinging to his thin elbows and the burning look in his golden eyes. She raised her eyebrows at him, "What?" she asked, "I get inspiration and writer's block too," she tossed her hair over one shoulder, "I do know _some_ things after all."

"I'm sure," Erik growled, both irritated and impressed at the same time, "Impertinent Wraith"

"Arrogant Phantom," she shot back, turning away.

"Irritating woman," Adriana paused, then looked over her shoulder at him, a smirk twisted her face and with deceptive grace she crossed one foot over the other and spun herself around, her eyes sparked with a challenge.

"Pompous halfwit,"

"Fool,"

"Twerp,"

"Klutz,"

"Stalker"

"Dunce,"

"Death,"

"Necrophiliac,"

"I could have told you that, drug addict,"

"Sugar addict,"

"Idiot,"

"Persona of a sugar-high life-deprived mentally unstable green and silver spectre known as the Authoress,"

"Lust addiction and true love of a sugar-high life-deprived mentally unstable green and silver spectre known as the Authoress living vicariously through her phanphiction."

Erik paused, "Now that's just scary," he said

_Scary or not it won't turn true to false _familiar scrawl appeared and hung in mid air, Erik shuddered. "Cloak stealer,"

"We prefer the term aficionado actually, madman,"

"Insane,"

"Strange,"

"_Beyond_ strange,"

"Ha! I'm winning! Oddball,"

"Freak,"

"Monster,"

"Blonde,"

"Sex God,"

"What?"

"I thought we were onto stating the obvious?"

"No, Twit,"

"Dork,"

"Alto,"

"You're stating the obvious again, fop,"

"Uncalled for, lunatic,"

"Geek,"

"Imbecile,"

"Power mad,"

"Empty-headed,"

"Drama queen,"

"Incompetent,"

"Obsessive compulsive,"

"Melodramatic,"

"Twisted,"

"Frivolous,"

"Dracula wannabe,"

"Childish,"

"Senile,"

"Inept,"

"Known murderer and insane recluse who hides five floors below the Paris Opera House and spends his time dropping chandeliers on performers,"

"I do believe I recall you saying something like that before,"

"I did, but it has such a nice ring, don't you think?"

"Possibly, moronic,"

"Ridiculous,"

"Stupid,"

"Fool of a Took,"

"Warped,"

"Mentally insane,"

"Criminally insane,"

"Only on Thursdays, psychotically disturbed,"

"Absurd,"

"Bizarre,"

"Incongruous,"

"Fool,"

"Aha! Repetition!" Erik pointed out triumphantly, Adriana scowled, "Dammit, I'm out practice,"

"That or in the presence of a Master," Erik returned smoothly, Adriana rolled her grey eyes, "How could I forget?"

"Was that meant to be insulting?" Erik stacked the parchment scrawled with a new melody and folded his arms Adriana winked at him.

"Yes, but the argument's over now, so this means its time for the kissing and making up."

Erik raised a delicate eyebrow at her grin, "You are hopeless," he stated

"Oh more than likely, yes," she replied, swishing her skirt away from her feet, Erik was mid eye-roll when she tackled him onto the couch, "But then I wouldn't be half as much fun,"

Erik didn't bother trying to contradict her.

(-Looks at review button- You know what to do)Today's chapter was brought to you by the letter P, the number 4, and the combined efforts of Adi and her Muse. I like this chapter. (Wanders off humming the Sunny Days)


	56. Full Cast

**Chapter 56 Full Cast **

**Another Musish interlude (full cast…all eight of them plus me)**

**pixiestars162: A genius and creative! I feel special thankyou!**

**Shib Shib: Thats awful! I feel so bad for you, I'm glad I could help, i dont have aol but I'm on MSN messenger, just same as on my profile. Here -hands her a stack of chocolate and strawberry pancakes- Sugar therapy always helps**

**StakeMeSpike04: It did sound romantic, i love insults they're ust so much fun to play with**

**MasqueradingThroughLife: Heeheehee, -zaps her back to life-**

**AngelicFlutist: I used most of it from memory, but my computer thesaurus is my best friend**

**Jule Johnson: I use them on my 3 brothers and 8 muses**

**Estelle Tiniwiel: I know what you mean about Erik's dark games, He's a bit scary when the lasso comes into it**

**Des Ires: Oh goodie! Me like twists! We are such children**

**naomipoe: Yah I'm an 11 year old twit from whatchamacallit. Nope, what you see in this phic is what you get, it really is me**

**blackmagik13: Yes, i'm the opposite, i ramble in reviews, thanks**

**Mlle. Opera Ghost: FopKiller15 is your brother? ok i feel creeped out that a guys read my story now for some reason. I dunno, yeah got in trouble for the fop thing, Erik just doesnt understand!**

**Twistedeverywayforerik: I fight with me pencilcase, or the lipgloss in my pocket, or my muses...yeah mostly the muses**

**Aarika: Rebel! rabbit sucker, oh man if only you knew the story about me my friends and the talcum powder fearing head removing carrot colour eyed razor teethed rabbits of doom! Man, that was random (but completely true!)**

**PJBG: R\You have obsessive compulsive? My brothr has mild asbergurs (or however you spell it) Go the Luke I am your father, my brother wanted to be Erik on a school dress up day and i flipped it was just "He CANT be the most amazing Man in all history he's my brother thats just wrong! He can go as the fop!"**

**tf: Long Live the Phantom!**

**IflyNAVY: Yes proof, I suppose we must sacrafice ourselves to further the human knowledge**

**phantomLover05: Thankyou!**

**Sirrius's Sister: No...you never do know (evil laugh)**

**Phantomsecretlove: Ta:)**

**eriksngelofvoice: OMG! There's a guy in my psych class who always says "So many people just deserve to get hit by sticks" its hilarious!**

**Chocoalte-Pringles: Me likey pringles, (Erik: That was random) yes...poor Erry**

**La Phantom: Gasp! Wow you mean that! (glows all happy and red) I feel all warm and loved and fuzzy (erik: That's your jumper my dear)**

**mrs. malfoy: In case you hadnt noticed this entire phic is random and pointless**

**The Mega-Doomer: Can i have a pie now?**

**Trier1974: Have you been lurking (attempts evil glare...fails) Your welcome, I love making people laugh**

**Ethalas Tuath'an: Yeah even i found it hard to keep track becasue there were things that could aply to both of them at times**

**Reltistic: I cant believe your phic is over! No! Lalalala lalalala Elmos world! my brother used to play that on his little miniature grand piano, back when he was cute.**

**saripunkinpie: I Love Lord of the Rings it lives under my bed cos i read it too often**

**Cap'n Meg: hands her rum- Great hope yourfriend likes!**

**daughterofdarkness87: Yeah, I'll admit it got confisuing**

**In case you haven't read my profile or have forgotten**

**Jacques – Gay, Original Muse**

**Erik – The Phantom of the Opera**

**Kolper – Pirate Captain, Dagger Dancer Trilogy**

**Liedro Glendell - Elf Scoutof Tile City, Elvian, Evermore**

**Julian – Vampire wild child, Immortal War**

**Dracula – Lord of all Vampires, Immortal War (my own version of him)**

**Sherlock Holmes – Master detective**

**Shaun Peterson – 8 years old, the Healer, I'm not quite Louise, but it's my middle name and I like being called it by Shaun**

I have discovered I have more psuedonyms and nicknames than Erik does...thats one helluva lot

Adibug's Random Study Fact for the Chapter: Moving from left to right across the Periodic table, oxidising strength increses, and reducing strength decreases.

Adriana was sitting at her desk, frowning over a Maths practice exam, "Anyone know how to calculate cut off networks?" she asked aloud to no one in particular.

"Not a clue," Julian yawned, stretching languidly on the purple doona cover, his lips pulling back over his long white fangs, he turned back to the guitar magazine lifted from Josh's room, flipping the pages idly, his slender frame a black slash in dark jeans and ripped black T-shirt on the bed. Holmes moved forward from his position near the left wardrobe and looked intently over Adi's shoulder, she glanced up at him hopefully and he shook his head, raising his pipe to his lips to breathe in a cloud of smoke, "You should have paid attention to Baz in class," he murmured, Adi shrugged and jabbed a thumb in the direction of the right wardrobe where Erik was standing, head bowed, staring into nothingness, "His fault,"

Erik looked up, sunlight from the open window casting sharp light on his harsh face, "Not I," he shook his head, "Jacques,"

On cue, the door burst open and a six-foot tall, rake thin, completely gay muse flounced in, "_All I care about is love!"_ he trilled, throwing his arms wide and sending the six or so hat boxes and shoe bags swinging around the room like bright coloured piñatas.

"That and shoes," Julian rolled onto his back and into a mound of pillows as a cascade of boutique bags were unceremoniously shaken onto the bed. Jacques flipped a hand at the Vampire, and tossed his hair, "Adibug!"

"Jackie-doll!" the two exchanged air kisses, Adi rolling her eyes at Julian behind Jacques's back, the dark haired Vampire winked.

"Oh darling! I got the most gorgeous hat today! Absolutely to die for!" Jacques gushed, turning from the large green desk to the foot of the bed, he started pulling lids of boxes, "On sale at Musidoll…I put it in here somewhere…"

"Is it in here Mister Jacques?" A seven storey stack of boxes and bags tottered in, a pair of patched leather boots just visible under the tower, Erik rolled his eyes at Holmes, who disappeared behind a cloud of pipe smoke and helped Shaun unload the eighth wonder of the shopping world, The Leaning Tower of Hat Boxes. Adi was glaring at the back of Jacques's styled brown hair, "Jacques, did you take Shaun shopping with you…again?"

"But darling! He wanted to come! Didn't you Shaunikins?"

The short blonde eight year olds face paled under his tweed cap as he pulled at the purple studded cuff on his wrist, shaking his head and mouthing the words, "No Miss! I didn't!" With a sigh Erik bent down and unclipped the wristlet, he held it between forefinger and thumb for a moment distastefully, then tossed it onto Jacques.

"And did you try to _dress him_?"

Jacques looked up from a peach and lime hatbox, hands hidden in soft white tissue paper, Adi sighed with bag envy (the only reason I go into those expensive boutique places), "But _darling_, he looks so," he indicated Shaun with a purple nail polished hand, "so earthy and unrefined, now give me half an hour at Musidoll and-"

"He's _eight_," Adi interrupted, placing special emphasis on the number, "I like him the way he is. One gay muse is enough, c'mere Shaun," she beckoned him over and received a sticky hug and a kiss on the cheek, she handed him the apple sitting on top of her CD rack, "Here,"

"I really didn't want to go, Miss Louise," he whispered, "But you know what Mister Jack's like when he wants to go shopping,"

"I know youngling," Adi whispered back, "Now go bug Sherlock for chess lessons before he wants you again."

"Right-o," Crunching his apple, Shaun went and tugged on the plush red robe of Holmes and indicated the small glass chess set sitting on the book cabinet beside the window, Holmes drew in a breath through his pipe and nodded, the pit glowing red even in the afternoon Australian summer sun (Ha, ha! It's summer here now! The days are longer and warmer, so to all you northern hemisphere readers…suckers!). He reached over and moved the dragon statue standing on the glass board and lifted the set down. Shaun and the famous detective (who plugs all my plot holes) sat opposite each other on the cream carpet, moving pieces with apple sticky hands and long fingered digits alike. Occasionally Holmes would catch Shaun's hand and guide it over a piece, indicating where a move should be made, Shaun's brown eyes were intent on the little board as he played against one of the masters of the game, absentmindedly chewing his apple in one hand, and shifting a piece with another.

Julian was rolling his eyes as a pile of shoes and hats grew on the foot of the bed, shifting further and further back against the mirror set behind the bed head. Suddenly his icy blue eyes lit up and he reached out one deathly pale hand with yellowing nails to snatch a sparkly red leather thong, "Well Jacques," he drawled through his Chicagoan accent, "Who's this for?"

The gay muse looked up and gasped, "Give me that!" he lunged forward dramatically, landing on a pile of feathers, sequins and jewels.

"Oh no I think I'll keep it," Julian teased, raising his hand higher and higher out of reach as Jacques jumped gaily for his possession.

"Oh what's this? There's writing on it? Well would you look at that, "_Who's a bad muse?"_ Really Jacques, I'm desperately curious now," Adi looked over at the game of piggy in the middle and shuddered, "I don't even want to know,"

Erik detached himself from the wall and came to stand behind his writer, "You forgot to add the seven," he told her over the din of the thong fight.

"Ah," Adi looked at her equations, "That explains a lot," she reached over and stuck in a new CD and hit play,

_Everything is good for you  
If it doesn't kill you  
Everything is good for you_… Crowded House echoed around the room, Adi hummed along, half purring as Erik cupped her cheek with one hand and turned her face to kiss her chastely on the lips.

"Ooo-oo-ooh! Lov-ers!" Julian and Jacques stopped playing tug-o-war with the scrap of red leather to point and laugh, a blunt pencil went flying across the room to land beside Julian's ear. He jerked to one side and fell against a pillow, Jacques took the opportunity to steal back his precious item and hurriedly shove it into a random bag. Then he pulled a key out from a leather cord around his beck and began tapping it to most of the boxes and bags, each time he did there was a musical chime and the bag disappeared.

"Honestly Jacques, how much did you buy?" Adi demanded rubbing her head slightly as Erik sat on the window sill, one leg tucked up beside him, the other resting flat on the floor, even though the sill was a good metre or so from the floor, his long fingers toyed with the green beads on the dream catcher hanging in the window. Jacques smiled pertly at her and they finished the sentence together, "Not nearly enough!"

"Except, ow" she shook her head slightly, "Spiky shoes again? They hurt when they get translocated,"

"Aw, poor Writer," Julian sympathised, "Hey Jacques, what do you get when a writer sleeps with her muses?"

Jacques perched on the end of the bed and crossed his legs, clasping his hands around his knee, "I don't know Julian, but in her case?" he glanced at Adi who was punching numbers into her calculator, and Erik teasing a lock of her hair around his skeletal fingers, "I'd say its bigamy, wouldn't you?"

Erik dropped Adi's hair and glared at the two on the bed, "Vastly amusing loves," Adi replied, not bothering to turn around, "How long did it take you to come up with that one?"

"Well really Lou-lou, five out of eight isn't bad you know," Jacques smiled at her dazzlingly, "You'll be catching up to me soon,"

This time the pencil caught the gay muse on the nose, Jacques rubbed at his noble appendage and threw it back, Adi flinched as it hit her shoulder, pointy end first.

"Now, now children, don't fight," Julian tossed his magazine onto the floor and stared at the glass teardrop dangling between the shade curtains flanking the bed, having exhausted all possibilities of a fight with Jacques, and not keen on venturing outside in the sunshine to find Kolper in the hammock in the garage he settled for the complaint typical of all men and boys, "Adi…"

"12.3 squared times X over 5 equals b…what?"

"I'm hungry,"

You're always hungry, I fed you last night,"

"A measly five lines, and most of it went to my King,"

"Me?" Jacques asked flamboyantly, gazing at himself in his pocket mirror and tossing his hair.

"King, you idiot, not Queen,"

"Well ex_cuse_ me,"

Adi looked up at the clock, 3:20, "I'll feed you tonight, not while the little one's around," she glanced at the chess game on the floor, Holmes was winning, naturally, but Shaun was putting up a good fight. The little muse twisted around to look up at Adi, "Oh don't worry about me Miss Louise," he protested, "You can feed him if you want, I don't mind," Adi smiled fondly at the only muse who was nice to her all the time and not just because he wanted something, "It's not exactly food like you and I have sweetheart, Julian eats slightly differently,"

"You mean liken te what Mister Dracula was doing to ye last night in the big room while you were writing?" his brown eyes were big and innocent…or as innocent as an eight-year-old boy's can be. Adi's mouth opened, then closed, "Were you spying on me Shaun Peterson?" she demanded, the little boy's face was indignant, "A' course not! I wanted an apple, Mister Dracula sawed me, he didn't seem to mind a skerrick," a frown creased the little boy's forehead under his thatch of blonde hair, "Though he wuz a'stuck te ye neck like a leech at th' time, but he did wave!"

Adi was as red as her T-shirt, on the windowsill, Erik was sniggering, and beside the bed with his legs crossed and half of Adi's personal library clustered around him, Sherlock Holmes pulled on his pipe and raised an eyebrow, Julian was smirking and Jacques was looking at Adi knowingly, she winced and looked at Shaun. "Shaun, darling heart, it's not polite to watch when I'm with another muse, it confuses the story,"

Shaun wriggled and tugged at his jacket, "Aw well I daint mean to Miss Louise-"

"I know you didn't but still…"

"And I asked Mister Dracula about it and he said it was all ok, he said he's even be teachin' me iffn I like,"

"He-WHAT!" Adi leapt off her chair and bounded onto the bed, balancing beside Julian she pulled open the cupboard doors above the bed (bed sits in a wardrobe alcove thingummy), she tossed down a Retravision bag and a suitcase, then another sports bag, the space clear she pushed at the cover on the man hole up to the roof and pulled her self up, balancing with her hips leaning on the base of the cupboard she reached her head into the space and yelled out, "DRAGULIA!" above them, a sigh and a rustle of wings was heard, "A moment," a Hungarian accent purred, Adi jumped down and tumbled off the bed as the door swung open.

"Hey Adi," a tall brown haired sixteen year old with freckles and a skinny frame sauntered in, a white fender Stratocaster slung across his front, "I came up with a new riff for my album, wanna hear it?"

"Um, yeah sure," Adi slumped on her bed, trying not to laugh as Jacques danced around Josh, making joosching movements as he bent his head over his pride and joy (the lad has 4 guitars, a harmonica and a ukulele, any readers looking for a sixteen year old smart (er than me, he wants to be a paediatrician) musically inclined boyfriend who loves to play and sing, let me know and I'll tell J. Just get him out of my hair please! And he really is cutting an album soon, with the help of out music teacher's husband, Roger, who did the electrical stuff for Grease last year, seeing as I helped with the lyrics, my name gets to go on the thankyous, I'm already mentioned on the demo tape. Josh earns an absolute packet busking, let me tell you) and started a mellow riff, Adi nodded her head in time to the music and grinned, "Nice," she approved, "Zat gonna be a song or just music?"

"Haven't decided yet," Josh shrugged, he looked at the bags spread across the bed, "What are you doing?"

"Uh, packing to go to Libby's tomorrow, I need a bag big enough to hide the bodies in at Sarah's party," Josh stared at her and shook his head,

"I worry about you sometimes sis," he said, hugging her around the head.

"Oi! I spent ages on my hair today, don't you dare mess it up!" Josh stared at the tangled mess on her head, and Adi looked up into her own forehead, "Right…Well, I'm off to work" he gave a cocky wave and did a crazy Jack Black jig out the door backwards, strumming his guitar, Adi laughed reached out with a foot and kicked the door shut. "If I got paid for writing what he gets for busking I'd be rich," she sighed.

"Only you'd go shopping and then you'd be broke again," Julian reminded her, she shrugged, "True," she leapt up as a silver mist trickled down from the manhole in the cupboard. The mist swirled around the room and flinched away from the afternoon sun pouring in through the window to solidify on the bed, until Dracula, Lord of Vampires stood balanced easily on the narrow wooden post on the end of the bed, looking down at Adriana mockingly, "You yelled, Ahkhanet?" his voice purred.

"Enough Lord King," Adi rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips, "Did you offer Shaun biting lessons?"

Dracula shrugged and spread his hands, "In a sense, you forbade us your school friends so we needed someone to corrupt,"

"Shaun is off corruption limits," Adi asserted, pulling her little muse close, "And you know damn well why I stopped you feeding off the people around here."

"You're afraid all the tradies (tradespeople, nice enough, just not a lot upstairs) will dull our edge if we take their blood," Julian rolled his eyes, sitting up to bow respectfully to his King, Dracula nodded to him.

"If that is all, little writer, you were disturbing my sleep, so if you will excuse me," the Vampire spread his arms and his black cape transformed into a pair of bat wings, his body shrank until a large bat hovered in the room, it shrieked and aimed for the man hole in the cupboard.

"Not so fast," Adi snapped her fingers and held out her arm, resigned, the bat circled the room and flew down to hang by its claws to her arm. Holding her arm away from the sunlight, Adi leaned across Erik, out the window and called down to the back yard, "Liedro! Kolper! Team meeting! Now!" the rustle of plum leaves and creak of the beams holding up the hammock in the garage answered her, Adi withdrew her head shook Dracula off her arm, the bat flew up to the overhang on the bed and hung upside down next to the Masquerade masque tied above the bed. Erik absentmindedly tucked a stray lank of hair behind her ear as she went hunting through her desk draws for a notebook. Finding one she tossed it onto the green painted desk and stretched upwards, her blue peasant top rising up from her flared jeans until a pale piece of fish belly white skin could be seen, she fiddled absentmindedly with her necklace as she waited for the other two muses to arrive.

"What's all this about then?" A lean coarse black haired pirate sauntered in, stumbling slightly, a long hand rested on the shoulder behind him and steadied the roughly dressed Captain. Adi rolled her eyes resignedly at Kolper, who made his way on shaky legs to the bed and sat on it, shaking his head in an effort to ward off his headache.

"Have you been drinking?" Adi demanded, "No wait, don't answer that, I already know,"

"Ye were the un' who wrote me like this did ye not?" Kolper stretched out his seaman's legs, brown half boots covered his feet, a sharp knife stuck in the side. Adi smiled, "I needed someone as a drinking partner, Kolper. And not that kind either!" she added sharply to Dracula, elaborate and immaculate, even as a bat, and Julian, wild child and rebellious, both of whom were smirking. Leaning in the doorway, the love of Adi's life folded his arms and shook his head, green eyes watching the room with the basic practise of a scout, medium length brown hair pulled back by a leather cord which did little to hold the half curling locks that fell around his strong, handsome face. Adi poked her tongue out at the Vampires and grinned, then she shook back her flaring sleeves on her peasant top and made a running leap into Liedro's arms.

"I meeeeeeesed you," she told him in a singsong voice, her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms thrown around his neck.

"I know," he admitted glibly, returning her embrace, she snuggled further into his chest, and then jumped down before he fulfilled his move to drop her. The other muses all hid smiles at the closest their beloved came to glomping, and Erik sighed slightly.

"Right, that's out of my system," Adi grinned and led Liedro over to the bed, where by now, everyone, apart from Dracula who was still a bat, was either sprawled or sitting. She pulled out a notebook and pen and scribbled a hasty list. "Its 2 weeks to exams, I need a writing plan preferably non school and pre 3 am times please, now who wants when?"

What followed next had no real significance to this pre chapter entertainment as none of the readers had either read or known about the existence of several of Adi's original works (believe me, the ones listed up top are only about half). So there was no point writing out the schedule. In fact, much of the scene was really unnecessary apart from a few choice lines.

"I refuse to write during the daytime, its terrible for my complexion," Julian slumped in a corner of the bed, his arms folded, as far away from his King as he could manage, it wasn't that Julian didn't like Dracula, but he had never been all that loyal to the Vampiric laws of Clanship, and that made for interesting tension both in and out of Immortal War. Adi, sitting with her legs across Liedro's lap as she leaned comfortably against Erik, his chin resting sharply on her half bare shoulders, rolled her eyes and scribbled a note.

"Strange that, coming from a Vampire and all," she replied, eyes on her page, but smiling faintly as she felt Liedro's intriguing green eyes on her. (I've just gotten out of a 6 month fight with him because I was ignoring Evermore in favour of phanphiction, so I'm happy to have him back again).

"Is there anything to drink?" Kolper squinted as the afternoon light streamed into is eyes, he pulled his hat lower down over his brow and lay lengthwise along the foot of the bed.

"You need a drink? I need a drink!"

"I could do with one too now that you mention it," Julian glowered at the pictures blue tacked above the bed for Adi to stare at, especially _Blood Lily_, he was getting desperately hungry.

"Bugger off Julian,"

"What's on that page? Have you been writing without me knowing again?" Jacques was positioned spectacularly along the opposite side of the bed to Julian, resting like a Roman feaster, his mouth looked satisfyingly outraged as he peered at the scrawled page.

"That isn't even your story, I hardly see how you'd need to know," Adi retorted

"It was fluff, fluff is my jurisdiction sweetie"

"Don't rub it in, Shaun helped," the little muse looked up at the sound of name, he was fairly unassuming, basically showing up when Adi was free to help her with innocence and childish delight, but Adi had major plans for him with her first kids book soon. He smiled and went back to watching the tattoos on Kolper's chest, which writhed as he breathed.

"Does he even know the meaning of some of those words?"

"I sincerely hope not,"

"What words Miss Louise?"

"Never mind Shaun," Adi tore out a sheet and handed it to Erik, "That reminds me, read this,"

Erik glanced the sheet over and raised his arched eyebrows, "I refuse to partake in such ridiculousness,"

"You're here, and you're a muse, you will partake in whatever I damn well please,"

"Actually I'm only here because I enjoy making you cry,"

"Well isn't that nice? I think I like you better in my phic,"

"And why is that?"

"Because you're an overbearing arrogant prat with an exaggerated notion of your own importance."

"I resent that"

"You resent your own existance"

"Spoken like a true overworked writer,"

"Thankyou. Now Wednesdays I have off, that's my one and only TV time,"

"Television is a waste of valuable time," Holmes sat hunched in the straight wooden chair at Adi's desk, his feet up on the bed, still with his pipe in his mouth.

"Coming from the detective who was up at 4 in the morning watching SBS Chemistry Alive,"

"That was to further my knowledge of the elements,"

"Fine, you do my chem SAC tomorrow then,"

"Holmes! You were watching late night SBS and didn't tell me?" Julian glared at the detective, who stared at him, still slightly bemused at the fact he had become part of a group consisting of a Phantom, an eight-year-old boy, a pirate with a hangover, two Vampires, a ridiculously gay swing of flamboyance, and an Elf who was also the love of the life of the eighteen year old buxom blonde who alternatively ruled them with dramatic if resigned actions, or bowed to their every whim.

"You were out hunting,"

Adi shuddered "I'll pretend I didn't hear that,"

"I'd advise it," Erik, well, advised.

Kolper woke from his stupor and blinked slightly, "Time for a drink?"

"Not unless you plan on being the drink," the bat hanging above them all purred in a delicately accented English, Kolper raised his eyebrows and smirked at the dark form, "No she be right Drac, ye needn't trouble yeself,"

"Indeed," the bat closed its fiery red eyes, "I'll take Thursday if you please, after dancing Ahkhanet, as it suits you,"

"Gotcha," Adi called back, flinching her toes away from Liedro's fingers, "Stop that,"

"I'll take chemistry," Erik smirked, an elbow caught him between the deathly thin ribs, "Like hell you will Stick-man,"

"Stick Man? Are you mad?"

Adi sat up and away from her comfortable position on Erik's chest, and closed her notebook, she set the pen down and pulled her legs away from Liedro to turn herself around and stare at him incredulously, evidently she thought the question worthy enough to merit her full attention. "Is that, quite possibly the stupidest question you have ever asked Erik?" She was staring at him like he had just turned into a Gerik, (which he hadn't, just asked the stupidest question on history) a mix of incredulousness, horror, fondness and shock, Erik flushed under the collective grin from the rest of the muse pack.

"Pack?" Julian complained, "You make us sound like a school bag."

"Was meant to mean more like a pack of wolves," Adi apologised, "Or possibly hyenas,"

A pale blue triangle pillow was caught around her shoulders and the writer found herself smothered face down on the bed, Erik lying on top of her, "Completely uncalled for, dear writer," he growled next to her ear, pinning her neatly under his skeletal frame. Adi flailed uselessly, muffled by the pillow, "Get off me! Erik!" she shrieked with laughter as Liedro found her ribs and began counting them. "No! Ah! Stop I can't breathe!" Julian smirked and threw a pillow at Liedro's head, it missed and woke Kolper, who had fallen asleep again. He caught one of Adi's legs, kicking wildly and Julian grabbed the other, pinning the Authoress to the bed. Dracula looked down at the scene from his perch and blinked his red eyes, the bat detached from the overhang and glided down to reshape beside Sherlock, taking the opportunity as he passed to sweep a fine wingtip over the arch of Adi's foot, which, although pinned, she managed to kick him and send the Vampire bat tumbling to stumble slightly as he materialized, Holmes glanced up at him as the Lord of all Vampires straightened his collar and brushed strands of dark hair away from his pale face as if to say, "What do you expect?" Dracula shrugged almost imperceptibly, fighting a rare smile of amusement as Jacques and Shaun were drawn into the Adi and Muse stacks on. Adi's face, crying with laughter appeared momentarily and she used one of her scarce and erratic moments of power, which only appeared at inopportune times like 5 in the morning when she couldn't use them, or occasionally in the middle of English, and gave a definitive blink. Dracula and Sherlock suddenly found themselves transferred into the middle of the stack, and Adi to be thrown up into the air and land amongst a sprawling mass of long lean bodies. The pile pulled itself apart, each member with a smirk on their face as Adi tugged Shaun onto her lap, Julian spread across her legs and supported on each side by Liedro and Erik, she pushed the rim of Kolper's hat which she had stolen during the madness, with her thumb and grinned at the other four muses, sitting casually on the end of the bed, "Now this," she laughed, grey eyes glowing with tears and amusement, "Is why I write,"

Did you like that my dears? I certainly did, and now for the very short half chapter.

xXx

The Opera Ghost was in his favourite armchair, caught up in Bel Canto by the light of the lanterns in the study, frowning slightly over the unusual text. Adriana was curved over the small writing table, a pile of sheets and notebooks spread around her.

Erik yawned and stretched backwards, "I'm going to bed," he offered, "Are you coming?"

"Um, yeah in a little while," Adriana replied distractedly, "Just as soon as I finish this," her quill was moving in a blur across the page as she struggled to keep up with her own thoughts.

"Very well," Erik shrugged, walking around to drop a kiss on her shoulder, he glanced over the first few pages she had written and quirked a smile as he saw the writing get progressively messier and faster as inspiration struck. "I wont wait up," he sighed, Adriana turned and stole a kiss of her own from his lips, "I wouldn't recommend it" she grinned. Erik lingered slowly over her lips, in a determined but resigned way, he was undoubtedly hungry, but there was no chance he would dare to disrupt her while she was writing,(dangerous consequences as friends and family have learnt) and turned to the door, "Sleep well," she called.

As Erik left, Adriana leant back with a sigh, there was a lot to be said for falling in love with another artist, she thought, they at least knew what it was like to be driven by a muse for hours until exhaustion struck, they also knew better than to interrupt said inspiration and earn the artists wrath. She glanced towards the passage leading to the bedrooms and grinned, turning back to her work as another idea struck.


	57. Mad About You

**Chapter 57 Mad About You**

I don't own Mad About You its by Bachelor Girl. As a matter of fact, the song itself isnt all that grand, but the lyrics remind me of Point of No Return...once you read you'll understand why.

Three important things have happened to me lately, one is I was accepted as a dancer in the Common Wealth Games Closing Ceremony(Yep! I got in! So the chick you see up the back going left when everyone else is going right...thats me). Two is that the roses at the front of my house have just started blooming (Three apricot and one red one are now in vases on my window sill). And three, my cat is pregnant and due any day now(Squee! Little Chianti's! I'm gonna be a mother!).

Here is my exam schedule in a couple of weeks, oddly enough, these are most likely the days I will be updating, though that makes sense as it means I can study on the other days (God knows I need to).  
Friday 28th October: English at 9-12:15  
Monday 31st October: Biology at 9-10:45 and Further Maths 1 at 11:45-1:30  
Tuesday is the Melbourne Cup  
Wednesday 2nd November: Further Maths 2 at 11:45-1:30  
Thursday 3rd November: Psychology at 9-10:45 and Literature 3-5:15  
Chemistry 11th November: Chemistry at 9-10:45  
Now you know why I've been panicking all this time. Cheers, Adibug

**IflyNAVY:** I never sleep, even if I want to, its an ongoing problem...Sleep, thou sweet respite doth elude my eyes, and so to Erik I turn

**Fantome de l'Opera:** What is Gerry doing drunk?

**Des Ires:** I love what you're doing with your phic lately, the plot thickens...In reguards to your question, I dont know if making love is the right term for this relationship, to me "sharing a bed" seems to fit better (I'm fasticious with the way my words work) and in reply its fairly safe to say almost every night or day (Iam a faithful follower of Theatre hours, late to bed and late to rise, think 2 am to 11 am for "sleeping" Hopefully I can work the story to explain it a little better soon

**sapphire-aria:** Oh I would dearly have loved to throw that in his face, but Christine is an unmentionable topic in the House beside the lake...I do like it though, I'll save it for some future date.

**Lord Dogma:** Welcome! I'm delighted to recieve your reviews! Cheesegraters and cloaks are on the hat stand in the fyer, help yourself. But isnt it meant to be woe is Dogma?

**Cap'n Meg:** (hands her rum) My second last day of school today! Ever!

**Phantomluvr**: I hate colds, and tonsilitis, Adi is flipping cos its her second last day of school for ever and ever! The rabbit thing is (deep breath) a friend of mine made up about these evil rabbits plotting to take over tyhe world for another friend of mine who told me, and talcum powder is the only way to protect yourself, we were camping at the time so our whole cabin was ceremoniously dusted with powder, throghout the night we also decided they had razor sharp teeth, carrot coloured eyes and the next day when we went for a wander along some of the paddocks we found a rabbits body and a few metres away, its head, we went into hysterics and decided they had removable heads, it was scarily hilarious.

**Twistedeverywayforerik:** Try having them all in your head all day!

**Kiss of Darkness:** Ha ha! you're cold! Now I'm just waiting to get to the beach!

**Queenofinsanity:** Yep, they're crazy alright (ducks pencils being thrown at her head...ouch)

**blackmagik13:** Sane? You actually think I'm sane? (imitates the Grinch) Wrongo!

**PJBG**: My friend Mel is addicted to Aragorn, I like him as Strider, but I LOVE Faramir, I have all three movies on DVD, all the books including the Hobbit and Sillmarilion (or however you spell it, still fighting my way through) and the third soundtrack I have 3 very odd younger brothers

**Estelle Tiniwiel:** Yes, the plot is slow, if i could update more often it would probably move faster but I cant, and there are some things ive written which simply wont fit once I really get the Ripper ball rolling. But I finally figured the damn thing out! Horay for slacking off in maths!

**Phantomfreak07:** Thats right I do, you ant one? You can have Jacques if you like, or maybe Holmes? (He's a chauvanist and I'm a feminist so there are several arguments reccuring in my house)

**Sirrius's Sister:** yes, I do love my muses, though they are annoying at times, they were clamourng to be let out and I thought, what better place than my phic?

**Baby-Vixen:** I know what you mean and welcome! Jacques is the embodiment of everything I am when I'm on stage, and everythign I hate normally (like shoes)

**PhantomLover05:** Nothing is more annoying is it? You would think people would understand!

**La Phantom:** Yep, thats prtty uch how my mind works, me being dramatic and over the top, and them being...well, them

**mrs.malfoy:** I spend more time mcking around in my frees than I do studying, been like that all year

**Mlle. Opera Ghost:** Strange, about your brother I mean, he kinda sounds like he's get one with some of mine

**MasqueradingThroughLife**: I love my muses ...well I love Liedro and...yeah all of them, but he's the one I'd marry(this coming from the commitment a phobic) One can never have too many muses, being able to keep up with them all is another story however

**Reltistic:** (Shan gives her a hg) Aw...ye is right sweet tesay tha Miss Ari (I thinkhe's got a crush on you Rel)

**eriksangelofvoice:** Shaun will always be my little baby! My brothers are all growing up so I need someone to cuddle and spoil and fear not, I get onwith the erik in my head just as well as you do with yours

Pre chapter entertainment by special guest writer Josh Saunders…(My guitar playing brother, be afraid…be very afraid…)

Josh slunk into the room with the agility of a badger (Schlunk!). Adi was at work, working like some hard worker person, busy as a beaver, busy as a bee, busy as a beaver made of bees. Now was the perfect opportunity…

He switched on the computer with his fingers calloused with the many hours of guitar playing (Josh Saunders, Live from my Bedroom Floor, coming soon to a CD player near you). After searching through mounds of Phantom pornography stockpiled on her laptop, he stumbled across an interesting looking file, entitled "Josh do not ever under any circumstances open this phile or else I will force you to watch the Phantom of the Opera over and over and over again etcetera, etcetera"

Like any other _sane_ sixteen-year-old male, he ran screaming from the room and cried like a baby. After recovering from shock and a three-day coma, he returned home to find Adi still at work "convenient".

(Switch to 1st person POV)

I turned on the computer again, after searching through mounds of Phantom pornography stockpiled on her laptop, I stumbled across an interesting looking file, entitled "Josh do not ever under any circumstances open this phile or else I will force you to watch the Phantom of the Opera over and over and over again etcetera, etcetera"

Like any other _sane_ sixteen-year-old male, I ran screaming from the room and cried like a baby. After recovering from shock and a three-day coma, I returned home to find Adi still at work "convenient".

With Adi **_still_** at work (very convenient) I got as far as opening the phile this time, and after reading something which shall never be repeated, and successfully scarred me for life, I stumbled across Adi's previous attempts at pre chapter entertainment, what I found was neither pre-chapter nor entertaining. After realising there was actually a chapter following the pre chapter entertainment, I quickly revised my statement and it became just plain non-entertaining. Attempting to rectify the situation, I sat down and began writing my own pre chapter entertainment.

Yes I can see it now, up in lights PRECHAPTER ENTERTAINTMENT BY JOSHUA SAUNDERS it's both original and factual! So here you go!

Now for some dastardly opening theme music (presses play)

"Lollypop, lollypop ooh lolly lolly lolly lollypop"

Hmm…not quite as dramatic as I had hoped (presses play again)

Flight of the Valkyries "Dun da da dun dun! Dun da da dun dun! Dun da da dun dun! Dun da da dun!"

No this sucks (presses skip, Dammit by Blink 182 begins)

Much better, now that's quality theme music, and so begins Josh's pre chapter entertainment.

**Starring! **Kevin the Hermit Crab and his Undersea Band!

Jeremy the Wonder Midget

Jeff Penguin PI (Penguin, Jeff Penguin)

And of course smart, sexy, musically talented, musically/medically ambitious hero of the pre chapter entertainment…

**_JOSH!_** (yes that's right, me)

Hmm…

Um…(scratches head)

I wish I had one of those muse thingies Adi has…

Let me try something (deep breath) Muses Appear!

…Nothing

Open Sesame!

…Still nothing

Open Says Me!

While waiting for inspiration, I pulled up Adi's review panel and scanned down the list of reviewers

Hmm…PhantomFreak07…The Mega-Doomer…eriks-black-cape…Cap'n Meg…naomipoe, 29, married, 2 kids, cooks, sounds right in my league.

I pulled up my hotmail

s a u n d y s a u n d y s a u n d y h o t m a i l . c o m (add me!)

To Naomi, (and I proceeded to pen one of the most romantic love letters of my entire life)

Dearest Naomi, shining like a jewel in an Ethiopian's ear…

How you doin'!

I saw you the othah night and you was like…damn girl! You look so fine swing by my swinging pad and I'll show you how to swing…

From 1sexybihatch

I was about to hit "Send" when what I thought was a magical rainbow goblin appeared on my shoulder, dressed in a white robe with a halo and a shining golden Fender Stratocaster. Something told me that this was a non-existent vision of a metaphorical representation of conscience (did that sound intelligent?), but I disregarded it.

"Don't send it Joshua!" the little man cried

I quickly replied, "Are you a leprechaun?"

"You'll get sued for sexual harassment"

"A pixie?"

"Adi will lose one of her best reviewers!"

"Jeremy the Wonder Midget?"

The little dude sighed, "No Joshua, I am not Jeremy the Wonder Midget, I am a non existent vision of a metaphorical representation of conscience"

I promptly started drooling and sparks flew out of my ears.

"Hey dude! Snap out of it!" on my other shoulder another little dude had appeared, wearing a red jumpsuit and carrying a Flying V in the shape of a trident (mm…pointy!)

"God?"

"Jeremy the Wonder Midget's closer"

"Satan?"

"It'll do, send the mail kid,"

I whispered to him, "But the guy on my other shoulder said I shouldn't"

The little red dude threw his guitar/trident at the white guy, he missed and it went through my ear, now I had a very cool guitar/trident earring…thing…it

"Damn…missed"

"Ooh you wanna fight Red Boy?"

"Bring it on Angel Face"

They both pulled out light sabres and jumped off my shoulders, after some blatant Matrix rip offs and special effects style bonanzas and lots of crazy shit using smoke and mirrors, they both fell to the ground, exhausted. I decided to step in, I pointed in the air "Oh look, an eagle!"

"Yeah, like were gonna fall for that" the answered simultaneously, at that moment an eagle swooped down and carried them both off in its talons.

"Yay! Now I have no conscience…ez!"

After several minutes of rampant sexual acts that are both difficult to perform and illegal in many countries, I came to the conclusion that perhaps having no conscience wasn't such a good idea.

I looked at my options:

Go back in time and stop them from fighting

Or

Go on a wondrous magical adventure to snatch them from the claws of Evil

Yes, my Jedi powers told me that the eagle's name was Evil, as well as projecting several dirty pictures in my mind.

Mud

Sandpits

Dirt

Jelly wrestling with naked supermodels

Mud…yup

And thus…the stage is set for an epic sub adventure involving Jedi powers, mad guitar solos, jelly wrestling, and of course, Kevin the Hermit Crab and his Undersea Band!

God do me a favour and pull up a review page now and type the poor guy a few lines of appreciation before you read my chapter. I promised him he'd get some kind of response…Thanks, you guys are the best readership a phan could have (and I mean that)

xXx

Adriana was sitting atop the back of Apollo's Lyre, leaning her back against one of the wings, a bunch of Forget-Me-Nots spread across her lap, she was twisting them into a wreath and twining others into plaits in her hair. She was humming softly to herself in a melancholy tune as she played, it had been a while since she had enjoyed the feeling, there was a great solace in the kind of sweet sadness that enveloped her as she balanced on the cold granite statue. She had no real reason to feel sad, but she was enjoying it anyway. Erik slipped out from the shadows and watched her for a moment, a rare smile of tenderness crossing his distorted lips, he made to walk over to her but halted when she lifted her blonde head to gaze over Paris and began to sing.

"_I know that you feel it, deep inside  
But you just wont admit it  
You've got too much pride  
Don't deny what's in your heart  
You're safe with me  
All your love is locked away  
Won't you set it free"_

Erik halted, then whirled himself around behind another statue, pressing himself to the carved stone to listen to the sad, desperate song she was serenading herself with.

"_I endured the sleepless nights, filled with doubt  
And I tried to comprehend, why you shut me out  
If you're scared darling, just let me know  
You just gotta understand, how I love you so"_

Erik's chest felt like it was being ripped in half, was she singing this for him?

"_Mad about you  
I feel a tide of love crash over me  
And I know the feeling  
Is mutual but you just wont let it be  
Mad about you  
Lost beyond the point of no return  
Dancing in the flame until we burn  
Mad about you"_

Adriana stood and flung a handful of tiny blue flowers across the sky, then wrapped her arms around one of the wings, letting the wind whip her hair around her face.

"_I don't want to play the fool anymore  
And I'm tired of watching you  
Walk out that door  
Every time I reach for you, you turn away  
This whole game has gone to far  
To last another day"_

No, Erik realised, this was not aimed at him, he frowned, there was something about it however…

"_Mad about you  
I feel a tide of love crash over me  
And I know the feeling  
Is mutual but you just wont let it be  
Mad about you_" She rested her chin on her folded arms, tapping one foot behind her in time to a song no one in this time but her had ever heard.  
"_Lost beyond the point of no return  
Dancing in the flame until we burn_" 

"Little Wraith," Erik slipped around from the gargoyle. Adriana's head snapped around, sending Forget-Me-Nots flying out into the cool Parisian air.

"Hello, who're you calling little?"

Two elegant steps up dead granite and Erik towered over her, black cloak snapping in the stiff breeze, Adriana looked up into his sunken eyes, a good foot and a half over her 5'6" frame, (technically it should be in metric for me, but feetsounds better). "Oh,"

Standing behind her, Erik wrapped firm cold hands around her wrists, black arms crossing over her chest to take her green clad limbs, toying slowly with the gold lacing running down the length of her arms. "Come with me," his teeth nipped the top curve of her ear, she leant against him in response, feeling the Angel's voice purring in his chest.

"Where are we going?"

His hands grasped her arms and he spun her around little by little, molten amber stones shadowed deep in his eye sockets raked her round figure. Long sleeved green and gold corset covering her arms down to her fingers from the cold November air, calf length black skirt whipped around her pale legs, to simple black velvet slippers. "Down there," his hands slid down and rested on her hips, drawing her closer into him.

"What for?" she murmured, her eyes fluttering closed as Erik's fingers danced sensuously over her skin.

"I want to hear that song again,"

The grey eyes opened, "Erik it's a terrible song, I don't even know why I was singing it,"

"The melody is appalling, agreed, but the lyrics at least hold some promise," his fingertips continued their graceful ballet over her nerves, teasing her.

"You really want to hear it again?" she asked, shaking her head disbelievingly, sending another sprinkle of Forget-Me-Nots over Paris.

"Yes," he hissed beautifully, gaze travelling slowly down from her eyes to the rest of her full shape, "Among other things…"

Holding both her stocky palms in his long fingered clasp, Erik stepped back down from the icy granite Lyre. Adriana pulled away one hand to brace herself against a wing as she slipped down. As soon as her feet hit the base, she found herself pinned by Erik's lethally long body. He was so tall, so thin, so impossibly real, his hands found the strings of her corset and she gave a half sigh of desperation as his digits began the gentle seductive task of unlacing her, he was real all right. A complication of loose ties dripped over his hands as he splayed his fingers across her torso, burning her alive with ice.

"You…" Erik pressed up against her, twisted lips far too close to hers, both their chests rising and falling unevenly in patterns of desire, "You are my madness…"

Josh: No offence meant to sexy Naomi.

Your resigned Authoress: I have no control over my brother, the only thing I could control were his spelling mistakes. Now go ahead, finish the other half of your review.

Josh: This is the first time I've ever written anything, so be cool and review, Naomi…call me.

Authoress: Like I said, no control (beats her head against her desk)


	58. Drugs

Chapter 58 Drugs

"Some people are born to make great art and others are born to appreciate it." Fyodorov, Bel Canto, a man who taught himself to become the perfect audience

I HAVE OFFICALLY FINISHED MY SCHOOL LIFE FOREVER! NO MORE GOING BACK EVER! (except for exams…how scary is that?)

I have a suggestion to you all, I know many of you are fellow readers/cameos in the wonderful naomipoe's "Attack of the Muses" if you don't already read this phic I demand you do, its 5 stars and a definite laugh and a half. Also definitely look at Phantom Companions (the best Phantom/phangirl phic ever) and The Last First Kiss by Wandering Child, incredible EC tale with a very cool twist.

Hello my loverly readership! Josh sends his thanks, he now understands why I love writing this phic so much. I told him he could come back in a few chapters or so to perform the next instalment of Pre-Chapter entertainment, so look out (get a bomb shelter ready). Now I've had a couple of people complain about my pre-chapter scribbles, and to be quite frank, if you don't like them, don't waste my time telling me to get rid of them. I know there have been a few lately and I enjoy writing them. They're a current time release rather than a phic release (that makes sense to me, but I don't know about the rest of you). What ones I (or Josh) do write from now on will be more spaced out because I finally managed to sort out my plot (and it was difficult, let me tell you) but really, they're only a bit of harmless fun, written both because my muses came and bashed me over the head with a stick and because the chapters they were a part of I couldn't figure out what else was to happen in them. So there.

**Regamivew replygagizmos**

**Sapphire-aria:** I am not romantic! Never have been never will be. Thank my year 10 English teacher and the appalling Romeo and Juliet movie for that. Besides, what was wrong with the seduction in the last chapter?

**Phantomluvr:** Again? You've got to be kidding me! Yes the rabbits are odd...and my brother wants to know how old you are

**Mlle. Opera Ghost:** Thanks! That boat thing sounds like fun!

**UndermyAngelofMusicsWing:** Welcome back! I hope you got through it all, tis a hard task all in one shot, as to the family, forst chapter, ah the wonders of having a plot device double to cover my tail-feathers, are you a fellow Aussie!

**MissDusk:** Thanks! I was wondering who that was from, welcome aboard, you will find Naomi's stuff under Attack of the Muses, I should bring Christine into it, I should be sooner or later...eventually...after exams...

**eriksangelofvoice:** Josh will be back with more, he just got inspiration then, so hang out a few chapters and hell reapear. I finished the scene there because I dont like writing the really dark stuff, I just cant get it to flow, so i stick, as naomi calls it, with the half porn (at least I think thats what she said) ecause the power of suggestion is sometimes better than the deed itself

**CheetoBandito15:** Hello and welcome. what have you got against my cameo chapters? Ok they are rather stupid, but reading them in time to the phic when you have to wait for updates probably adds to the feel than reading it all at once (which Im very impressed that you managed btw) cameo chapters dont always make sense to iuncameoed people I guess. thanks for the French tip, I did find Mon chat on the net but I decided on mon minou (which apparently is kitten) because i liked the look of it better (I'm odd when it comes to words) and I figured Erik already had Ayesha.

**StakeMeSpike04:** Josh thinks its cool you think he's one cool cat, he'll be back soon i promise

**Ethalas Tuath'an:** Josh is 16, two years younger than me, I ended the chapter there because I cant write those scenes that well, (gasp! It's true!) well ive tried and its just messy, so I stick to half way and rely on suggestion and imagination to take you the rest of the way.

**Cap'n Meg:** Yes you were, I told J you'd been there from the start, my family is very musical (says me who cant play an instrument to save her life...unless you count the cymbals)

**Phantomsecretlove:** Ah, so loyal you are to review my minion

**Phantomlover05:** Thanks! welcome to the DBCA I saw you joined

**mrs. malfoy:** Dont have a shower! Have a spa bath!

**PJBG:** Erik Leroux, always Leroux, nothing beats the original, i just asked him very politely to use Webber's songs which he grudgingly agreed to, Gerik is delicious, but Im the original bookworm.

**daughterofdarkness87:** Yup, it really was is yeah he's my brother, i didnt write a single part of it apart from changing the spelling mistakes.

**Reltistic: **My brother takes one look at me on the computer and claims I need therapy...I'm inclined to agree. Josh says thanks, he'll be back sometime soon, and Shaun says "'ello"

**Phantomfreak07:** I know! Hmm...I was wondering where Gerry had wandered off to...oh well, still have Erik(evil laugh)

**Sirrius's Sister: **Thanks!

**Fantome de l'Opera:** Josh says thanks, he's a strawberry blonde, apart from the time we dyed his hair black to play Danny in Grease, what's scary is we used to never hang out together when we were younger and now we've discovered we're so alike!

**naomipoe:** Josh made you laugh out loud! How come I cant do that! J says hi, he apologizes for any crude or awful things that may have run through your head after reading his thing (actually thats me saying it, but i know he'd apologize sooner or later...may still crack bad jokes though) You did help! Your cookie was brilliant!

**Des Ires:** Did you know I hadnt actually considerd someone getting burned...ok I dont often think that far ahead, a whole new door has opened up for me...wow...(falls through the trap door Erik contructed and into a dark pit) Oh great

**Twistedeverywayforerik:** Wow...that was random, I dot want kids i dont think, I just dont handle co dependancy very well (probably because I love so deeply when i do love that loosing someone would kill me) and I couldnt handle the Barbiedoll Bob the Builder stage...eurgh!

**La Phantom:** Hey! You studied Freud! I've got a psych exam in oh...11 days...should study, never fear, blackmail will appear!

**MasqueradingThroughLife:** Hands off my Erik! J is impressed he scared you that badly

**Miss Black Shadow:** Sit in a wierd stunned silence...its good for the brain, J thinks its awesome you want to hear his CD, he's gonna be a part of the Guiness World record attempts in a week, most people playing an acoustic guitar rift at one time all unplugged.

Ahem...chapter Fifty Eight

Adriana was whirling around the house by the lake, dressed in the finally completed Eternal Dawn as Erik emerged from the room, yawning sleepily. He leaned against the doorframe in amusement, watching as she spun her arms out, tossing them over her head to allow the long sleeves to trail behind her. He smiled as she started to sing a tune she often whistled as she worked, she was as bad as he was when it came to having a song in her head.

"_Dancing bears,  
__Painted wings,  
__Things I almost remember,  
__And a song, someone sings,  
__Once upon a December._"

"So you finally finished it," he stated, silken voice purring over his tongue Adriana stumbled, and spun,

"Gah!" she gasped, "Oh, yeah, like it?"

"It suits you admirably," Erik purred, taking her hand and brushing his lips across her fingers, she giggled and flung her arms around his neck,

"Thankyou," she murmured, slipping her tongue inside his mouth, Erik wrapped his long arm around her waist and raised his other hand to run his fingers through her straight silky hair. Each kiss they shared grew more intoxicating and spiced, like a drug to which they were both addicted. (Dammit! More drugs! Always with the addictions! Erik: Will you make me pancakes? Authoress: No. Erik: Please? Authoress: Why should I? Erik: -undisclosed information- Authoress: Be right back!)

Adriana sighed and buried her face in Erik's neck, having to stand on the tips of her toes to reach that high, "Why did you have to be so tall?" she muttered, Erik's chest shook with laughter, "You come up with the strangest observations," he chuckled, she shrugged, "Part of my makeup,"

"I see,"

"Said the blind man to his deaf son," Adriana lowered herself onto the soles of her feet and rested her head on Erik's breast, flinching as her toes cramped, "Ohuhow,"

"Poor little Wraith," Erik taunted, still running his hands through her hair.

"Poor Wraith indeed," she paused carefully, "I went and got the newspapers Nadir brought this morning, there's been another attack,"

"Again?" Erik pulled away and looked at her troubled face, "That's the seventeenth so far,"

"Eighteenth," she corrected sadly, "Monique, the second youngest daughter of Lord Casterig." She swallowed, "She was only seventeen,"

"His aim grows higher," Erik noted, "Do they still believe it's me?"

Adriana nodded, "They're talking about reopening investigations, but the managers put their foot down and said that there was no way investigations would be disrupting the Christmas season and that the police could wait until at least mid way through January before ripping up the stage,"

"Amazing, they did something right for once," Erik murmured, he looked down at Adriana, "This is important to you, isn't it?"

She shrugged in reply, "How can it not be? My life is down here with you, and no one has my permission to take that." She shivered slightly in his arms, "Plus I read the coroner's reports, no one deserves to die like that."

Erik winced silently, he had both seen and performed excruciating torture and death on innocents, but the fetishes of this copy of himself running around turned even the Phantom's stomach. "Then Monique was just the same as the rest?"

"Ish," Adriana replied quietly, "Not so many scratches and cuts this time, it was done only a few streets from her families townhouse, one of the servants was visiting his beau and cut through an alley, and," she paused and pulled away from the comfort of Erik's arms, "Hang on, they quoted it in the paper," she ducked beside a chair and hunted amidst a stack of papers until she sound the one she wanted, she struggled up from her long skirt and sleeves and handed the sheet to Erik. The Phantom accepted the page and cast his golden eyes over it briefly he read aloud, (yes the papers are written in French, but that's a language I don't speak. I am working on Dutch, Egyptian hieroglyphics and Latin though. I can read languages better than I can speak them, so we have to employ a little poetic licence and ask Erik to read them in English). "_While walking back to my masters from the home of an acquaintance, I slipped along a back alley to shorten my trip. With only the light of a small lantern, I saw a huddled shape bending over a stretched out form. The huddled shape was muttering in a strange language to himself, for I discerned from his voice that he was a man, a mixture of broken French and other words he was crooning, "Payment in blood, payment for my defeat…" then several phrases in a harsh tongue which I could not identify…and then he whispered to the form beside him, "Blood little Monique your blood, your blood draws him in. You are beautiful now, like Pygmalion I have shaped you to beauty and I now love you for it." At his words I started, for I served a young lady by that name, I stepped forward and held my lantern high, its pitiful light illuminated the torn body of my mistress, a stiff rope around her neck and her dress slashed open. I half choked, then looked to the huddled shape, it was a man, covered by a white mask and smeared red with blood, he sneered and spat at me, then whipped a cloak over his shoulders and ran, pausing to throw some kind of white powder into my face, for I grew dizzy, and the last thing that greeted my eyes were his midnight blue eyes laughing balefully at me before I fell to the ground._"

"And then the police found them," Adriana finished. Erik nodded and lowered the paper.

"Well, what are we to do?"

Adriana shrugged helplessly, "I don't know, every time I think I find something to follow, some other piece of information stuffs it up," she ground her teeth in frustration, twisting the sheer pink gauze of her sleeves around her fingers, "I'm missing something, I know I am, but I cant figure out what! I've been through it all six times this morning and I still don't know what it is!"

Erik raised an eyebrow and tossed the paper casually onto the stack, "Then why were you dancing?" he asked, Adriana rubbed her hand over her forehead, massaging her temples, "That was to try and help me think, as well as getting rid of this damn headache,"

"Ah," Erik held out his arms and closed around her in a firm embrace, he kissed her temples, cold lips adding respite to the pounding in Adriana's skull, "You will think of it, my Wraith," he assured her, she sighed and rested her blonde head against his fine frame, linking her arms loosely about his waist, "Eventually," she closed her eyes, enjoying the hug. Above her, Erik smiled at down at her warm, plump figure, she was unbelievable at times, even sweet in her odd tempestuous way. He kissed the top of her head, breathing in the vanilla, plum and nutmeg scent of her hair and gazed across the lake, his golden eyes hardened. Nothing was more persistent than a phangirl on a mission, and nothing more vengeful and dangerous than a man who didn't exist…_the mimic would pay._

Pygmalion is a man from Greek folklore, he was a sculptor who carved a statue so beautiful he fell in love with it and prayed to Venus to bring his statue to life, which, touched by the depth of his love, she did.

And I had to post the rest of Fyodorov's quote, it's the most brilliant speech, "Don't you think? It's a kind of talent in itself, to be an audience, whether you are the spectator in the gallery or you are listening to the voice of the world's greatest soprano. Not everyone can be the artist. There have to be those who witness the art, who love and appreciate what they have been privileged to see."


	59. Kiss and Tell

**Chapter 59 Kiss and Tell** (My god, are we up to 59 already?)

929 reviews baby! Who thinks we can get to the big one thousand within the next two chapters (come on, only half of you need to review each time, and I do have a favourites record you know)

On the hugs thing from chapter 58. Hugs are very important to me, I always hug people before I say goodbye to them, for safety and good luck. The once time I didn't, I was at a party and saying to one ofmy mates that I would have to hug him goodbye because he had just finished Year 12 and I didn't know when I would see him again, I got distracted and didn't when I left. My friend was in a car accident a few weeks later and is now paraplegic, so I always hug him whenever I see him now.

Just a tasty little random interlude to keep you all going till the next plot chapter (just cos I add a plot doesn't mean it appears every chapter) I finished my English Exam today! And the topic for media was articles on that hand written letters are far better than emails and text messaging and mean far more as today's Generation Y (which is apparently what we are…that one went right past me) are the most visually literate and don't know how to communicate properly…well yeah, but for my opinion piece I used one of the back up articles citing all these people who met partners through the service of the net and I went on a big spiel about being part of a world wide group who know how to spell because we're a collection of writers…so you DBCA peoples featured in my Year 12 English exam (not by name or club, but mentioned I was a member) don't you feel special?

(Several hours later) Guess who just watched Timeline? Bastards at Videoland didn't have Tomb Raider Cradle of Life (damn you EBC for getting me hooked into wanting to watch that!) Three hours later and it has firmly reaffirmed the fact that I desperately want to become an archaeologist (Greek and Roman rather than medieval with majors in mythology but hey) and I desperately desperately desperately want Gerry Butler as the Cold Man in Immortal War movie version!

Erik: You want him as the bad guy?

Approximately. Must work on writing the shirtless scene when I get time for it, he's got the whole charisma going that I can use for the evil and power hungry bad guy. And that voice! Mmm…Gerry in combats or less (good!) fighting Immortals (bad) hooking up my Dracula (Alan Rickman if I can get him, or Jason Isaacs) and One Mother (Catherine Zeta Jones I do believe I want) to some kind of machine to transfer their Ultimate First Immortal power to him (story line that's bad…the fact that he has to be shirtless at the very least at that point I find delectable) I've also figured out that the men who succeed in Hollywood and stay there their whole lives aren't the gorgeous ones like Orlando Bloom and Hayden Christensen (acting ability of a wooden post, but when that's the only thing you want to use them for…well you get my point) but the ones with the _voices_ Sean Connery! Pierce Brosnan! Patrick Stewart! Alan Rickman! They are just SEXY (well not Brosnan or Stewart so much, but you know what I'm on about)

**Review replies**

**UndermyAngelofMusic'swing:** Cant you figure it out? OK, when I'm writing real time it's Adi or Silvermasque (But in Erik's case he always calls me Adriana) Paris its Adriana. I loved my insult chappie! Exam...groo, dont even talk to me about it...meh, cant change it now, onto Biology!

**Naomipoe:** Exactly! Gooey? My Erik Gooey? Bite your tongue! Hmm...histoical Ripper...or is he? Mwahahahacoughspluttercough

**SporkGoddess: **For your sake, you will be pleased to know the rant I wrote after reading your review is locked away in cyber space where you may never find it...for your own safety, but here are some key points. Yes, I gave Erik Webber's music, but as a writer I've never restricted myself to just poetry or one novel (try a dozen) so why should'nt Erik be able to compose anything, whether he likes it or not? Nothing so far as I can tell is stopping him. I'm a soprano basher because I like to be, and because I have some soprano "friends" who closely resemble Carlotta whom I've had to put up with for several years both on and off stage and they drive me up the wall, so consider it my psychotherapy on top of my Bobo doll and making my puppy drool at the sound of a bell...and I can sing Prima Donna...the managers parts anyway. And while it would have been nice to keep Erik at the Leroux Gollum level, it would also make the storyline next to impossible because he would either have been dead or killed me immediately, therefore no story. And one last little thing (I will not shout at this point, I promised myself I wouldnt) "romanticized" well yes, this story does in fact come under the romance banner, but in case you havent noticed, His mask stayed on for a very long time,I am yet to host a wedding, have Erik over Christine, add children or Mary Sue goodness that makes the fluffmeisters go gaga (though when you take a step back, nearly every story can be seen as Mary Sueish). However stick with me a few chapters more (ok...maybe a dozen) and you will get your psychotic murderer, as well as your Christine confrontation and shock horror, more plot! I bow to your obvious expertise on Opera and music, Im no expert on anything but the manufacture of pancakes, and I dont pretend to be, just throw out whatever random facts I learn along the way. And this phic does come under humour, therefore that would suggest some form of amusement, and I dont think anyone else here shares my taste for Spanish Inquisition re-enactments, so if you are done flaming and ranting, I am done reviewing you. (pause)...good, I'm so glad we had this little chat.

**Reltistic:** (Starts dancing to Dramatic overture of no real meaning) Cookies! (gobbles)

**IflyNAVY:** And good and sexy, thankee! I hope you like this one

**Cap'n Meg**: I'll loan you my brothers if you want, they'll teach you!

**WanderingTeen:** Welcome! Another addict! My goodness where am I going to keep you all?

**QueenofInsanity**: Sounds like fun! Poor Erik, and yes! Plot! Gasp! And Phantom half porn is how Naomi describes my uh, "intimate" scenes, you want real stuff look up Bondaged Vampiressa, she's somewhere on my favs list

**blackmagik13:** sinhepto whata what now? (shugs) Ok, sounds good, I've got one stalker, dont see how another could hurt

**MissDusk:** Anything too keep your sanity, you get Hamlet? No fair! I love shakespeare! Wasnt alowed to study it this year though...bastards, stupid Gattaca

**Phantomsecretlove:** :) :P

**PhantomFreak07:** Be nice to my Gerry! I want him back soon to update Healer!...actually I just want him back cos I finished watchign Timeline

**Sirrius's Sister:** Aww...thanks, heheh, very determined arent we?

**sapphirearia:** Unromatic and damn proud of it! You'll find a romance!...somewhere...ok sorry for being snarky, I fully accept your apology have a pancake!

**CheetoBandito15:** I love Phantom Companions! It's the best phiciton on this site bar none!

**Ethalas Tuath'an**: I know your in a hurry, but if I told you now you'd hate me for spoiling all the fin...so I'm just gonna let you simmer (mwahahaha)

**mrs. malfoy:** Yes...I like my spa bath

**PJBG:** Mmm...cake, NO must fit into Graduation dress! Must exercise...cake...dammit! Mystery should be coming along soon enough actually, its scry how much I've written, but I want more random interlude's their fun!

**Des Ires:** History is my fav subject! I love the lessons, bait interesting idea...you are gonna love what I've done later on

**PhantomLover05:** Dont they just?

**MasqueradingThroughLife:** Sorry if I scared you...I've just always been drawn to madness

**eriksangelofvoice:** what do you know, I updated...just a thought

**Phantomluvr:** I'll trade you, whatever your slacking off for my Biol and Chem exams, i havent sewn for ages, waiting till I have some time off before I get back into it nd splash out on fabric

Adriana was nestled underneath Erik's long frame, trapped between crushed red velvet and the Phantom's emancipated form, watching his golden eyes as he twisted her hair around his fingers, it was amazing how something so silky managed to get so easily tangled. She shivered slightly with delight at his cold touch, the movement causing the necklace at her throat to glint in the light of a single candle.

"You love this necklace don't you?" Erik's husky murmur and the cool air he was breathing over her skin sent a sharp stab up her spine, "I never see you without it,"

A slight movement of her trapped shoulders, "Oma and Opa gave it to me,"

"Who?"

"Mum's parents"

"Ah…"

That voice! Something as simple as a sigh made her whole skin tingle. One of her hands started tracing the old scars that laced his back, Erik closed his eyes and hissed in desire.

"All my jewellery is special to me," Erik opened his eyes, "How so?"

"Well…" her fingertips still followed the pattern of scores on Erik's back, "They were all gifts, or in remembrance of special times or people," she smiled briefly, though her eyes were serious, "They're my good luck charms."

"Very well then," Erik untangled his hands from her hair and drew up her hand, encircled with a silver bracelet and a simple ring, he kissed the blue stone set in the silver band, "Where did you get this?"

Now it was Adriana's turn to close her eyes, enjoying Erik's lips on her skin, "Um, Auntie Bernie, Dad's sister, for my seventeenth birthday…um," Erik bit the tip of her finger, "She got it from…Nepal?"

"A well travelled lady," Erik kissed down her palm till he reached the double linked bracelet around her wrist, "And this?"

"My deb partner,"

Erik stilled, "Who?"

"My debutante partner, as a thankyou on our deb night he gave me it,"

"Oh?" his tone was scathing, Adriana blinked, "If it's any consolation, they lined us up according to height, we had no choice over the matter, plus he had a crush on someone else at the time,"

"Yet he still gave you such a gift?"

Still strapped under Erik's tense frame, Adriana couldn't sit up, she settled for raising her eyebrows, "Exactly the same as the other girl he partnered, and we gave him presents in return, he's one of my friends Erik, debs changed over time, they aren't presentations to suitors, they're a fun night to dress up and dance,"

"You mean like that black and white dress of yours?" mollified, Erik started dropping kisses along her shoulders, Adriana laughed, "That _was_ my deb dress you idiot,"

"No more white?"

"No more white." (Not for our school anyway)

Erik released her hand and kissed the dragon dangling from the wire in her earlobe, "And these?"

"Dad, for Christmas, I love dragons," Erik brushed his twisted lips along her face until he found her lips, that went on for quite some time until Erik finally removed the hands that had wrapped itself firmly around his neck and kissed the Celtic knot set with black onyx on a band around her finger, "This one?"

"That I bought at a market, it brings me luck,"

Erik took both her wrists and pinned them over her head, smothering them in the blonde hair spread around her head, "I think this," his teeth closed around the silver disc lying flat against her throat, "Is still my favourite," his deformed face hovered over hers, silver chain dripping from the charm still caught in the Phantom's icy fangs. Adriana reached up and stole her trinket back, tasting the acid tang of the metal and the fiery burning of Erik's lips.

Authoress: Damn plot, interfering with stuff like this (holds up a sign that says "**Cold showers this way – >**"

Gerry, if by some freak chance you scar yourself for life by stumbling across my little piece of stress relief fun and actually understood all my blather on Immortal War…have your people stalk my people, we'll do blood-UH LUNCH! Yes, lunch, or dinner, or breakfast, or all three I'm usually up for anything. And it is a serious script/book truly! Masked Grace (where are you btw?) knows what I'm on about! Seriously!

Erik: Of course

(thunderous voice) SILENCE MUSE!

Erik: (cowers)

Hmm...that doesn't usually happen, what's wrong?

Erik: You're sugar high and on a Gerard Butler buzz, I dare not cross you

Oh, ok then! Y'know I've heard Gerry doesn't like the way Americans say Gerard...wonder what he thinks of us Aussies pronunciation?

Erik: You think that (slinks away very quietly, leaving the Authoress to talk to thin air)

OK, its late, I have exams and my back hurts, time to find my hot water bottle and go to bed to dream of Gerry shirtless, night my darlings! (toddles off to bed)


	60. Bubbles

**Chapter 60 Bubbles**

Warning! Very Random Chapter! (We're talking Attack of the Muses, Thoughts of a Seemingly Random Lunatic worthy here)

I Live! Back from the Exam Graveyard! My apologies for the unseemly long time between updates here. Been rather distracted, see Erik Python and the Search for the Holy Manuscript for reasons why (Yep, started another one) and writing other more climactic episodes of this phic (We have a plot phans and DBCA-ians!). My cat is also going into labour and (finally) having her kittens in a box on my bed seeing as that's the only place she will agree to remain in so I better get on with this.

But on that note, I have just one thing to say…I _like_ my spa bath (Erik groans and buries his face in his hands)

**A Random Tangent For No Reason That May Or May Not Come Into Play Later  
**Alright, we've all seen the Phantom, and more than likely Moulin Rouge, Annie, Sound of Music, Chicago, My Fair Lady, Grease and so on and so forth. So allow me to remind you…

IT IS ENTIRELY PLAUSIBLE TO BREAK INTO SONG TO EXPRESS SOMETHING!

Admittedly, the lack of musical accompaniment is usually a problem, BUT, if you live in a musical family and especially if it is a well know song, it is one of the easiest things in the world to start changing the lines and singing your own version, or just making it up as you go along (I've done that). So to anyone who thinks that musicals or musical movies are completely impossible and the delightful flights of fancy of the brilliant composers such as Gilbert and Sullivan and Andrew Lloyd Webber (all hail), can you please get it through your thick skulls that these people live breathe and dance music all their lives, so it does work! On Grease Camp last year, ninety percent of the leads were all crammed in our (the year 11 girls bedroom) sitting on the bunks and singing the entire score, including the songs we weren't in, and then started making up our own versions. Come on, how do you think I write my parodies? So it IS possible, it DOES happen, and it it's a helluva lotta fun when it does. But I state again that the idea of breaking into song is not impossible and is in fact extremely enjoyable…so there!

There needs to be more spontaneous breaking into song in the world.

Erik: Remind me why you are ranting and tangenting for no real reason?  
Authoress: Um…cos I can? Right review replies, yes.

**EBC:** I LOVED your last chapter! I'm an angst fiend anyway but it was really powerful and ripping. As much as we want Erik to be happy he is still the very essence of a tortured soul, it was absolutely brilliant. The fact that he destroyed some of his most prized possesions is probably what made people cringe but no one likes that nd its that intense pain and regret that make it such a good chapter.

**Jule Johnson**: Dont worry I'm not giving up any time yet!

**MissDusk:** I dunno what his problem is with American pronunciation, but I have the same problem with Adi when I was over there, it sounded like "Eedi" kinda cringeworthy. I'll look into Hamlet and I love A Midsummer Nights Dream! I was given the movie for my birthday and i love it, I've read the play and there's an acting group down here who called OZACT who perform shakespeare in places like the Naracoort caves(Dream) and Heatherly Quarry(Macbeth) in the Grampians they're so awesome!

**Queenofinsanity:** No matter what we do we all love our Erik, it's an occupational hazard, I hope your Erik is feeling better, I was singing my parodies around the house last night acting like a total nut. I love your story so far, but I have to admit, i dont speak french (But If i could get away with it for 60 chapters i think you can. Just remember jump on top of the notes like a hammer hitting a nail.

**Fantome de l'Opera:** Like Hell He's All Yours! (runs off clutching her Gerry Cutout)

**Jen Lennon:** You dont realize just how high you can get off a Gerry movie until you havent seen one in a while, you go nuts!

**MTL:** Fangs...yes...well apart from being my one major fetish i never really pictured Erik with perfect teeth, I kinda think that they're a bit tight which pushed his canines forward just a little and that equals fangs...heheh, me like fangs...

**blackmagik13:** Meh sister war? I dont mind, it's all cool, I'm in three way war with all my brothers most days anyway

**sapphirearia:** Thankyou my dear! Mm...Gerry...

**Cap'n Meg:** Gets better every time you watch it doesnt it? You want my brothers? They'll teach you

**sinheptoarboles:** You dont stalk? WHat the hell do you do with your time?

**eriksangelofvoice:** Yep, I do have all that jewellery it's my daily stuff that I wear all the time, though sometimes I switch my rings because I have one from Entreaux in France that I like...Gerry shirtless...(goes off to drool)

**La Phantom:** Dont worry the plot will get there and it will get gruesome never you fear. I've finished psych now and I'm sad, I really loved it.

**Ethalas Tuath'an:** Why do you keep begging for scenes I will not be writing?...actually I have written a couple...they'll show up eventually, I just dont like to go too far because I loose my characters (also blame it on the lack of experience). When I added the plot I actually have to spend some chaptersfocussing on it which means fewer random interludes in the life of the two Opera Ghosts.

**Charity Turner:** Yep, I know exactly what you mean, like the time i started doing the crazy happy robot dance in the middle of English because I worked out my plot and the teacher looked at me ad said "Are you alright?" and I blurted out some random plot sentence that only made sense to me out inreply

**IflyNAVY:** Mmm...Gerry Gerry Gerry

**StakeMeSpike04:** I miss Buffy...yes I never expected to get any reviews on this at all, I was merely writing it for kicks, Ido love your story however when will you update?

**Miss Black Shadow:** Yes a warning label might have been advisable...oh well I used to have a dragon ring that was too big but I adored it until the day it fell off my finger whenI was shopping...I still miss that ring.

**PhantomLover05:** Exams are done! Huzzah!

**PJBG:** Yeah we say Gerard "Ger-ud" ike you kind of swallow the last syllable, ish, i dunno how to explain it. And no I'm not a rich girl, we dont have prom or homecoming over here but in Year 11 we have a debutant ball where you buy a pretty dress, have a partner and learn a few dances afterschool its reminiscent of one's "coming out" into society but now it's just a fun night, we all love it.

**mrs. malfoy:** I lurve my spabath

**Reltistic:** Pierce looks a little old for me now, and not in a Sean Connery way, he just looks...OLD! Howelse can I say it? (dances to dramatic overture)

**Sirrius's Sister:** I just may not tell you...but doesany Erik truly get over Christine?

**Phantomfreak07:** School is done so I now have time so I will!Dont brag...you make me feel depressed we say Gerard "Ger-ud" as in cud of a cow, find an aussie to say it to you, heh, you reminded me of a song josh wrote for a school thing about being Aussie and how we are the only people who can say G'day withou sounding Gay, I'll see if I can find it, it was funny.

**Phantomluvr:** The King of Hot and Sexiness...I like it! I loved English al year but the exam questions were terrible (howls in frustration) And Josh says G'day he's been busy at work and wont even write me an update on his madness.

**daughterofdarkness87:** Thankyou! Yes. I like intimacy but not overdoses of it.

**Des Ires:** no but I think I was eating wizz fizz...mmm...sugar. Will do on the story account, I just dont see how she could get through all 58 chapters to leave one flame, though come up later Erik will be more like he is in Leroux, quite disturbing

**Naomi:** I love Love Actually! My two fav bits are Hugh Grants Snarky speech (that's just so cool) and Sam's line "Something worse than the absolute something or other of being in love?" cos its so true!Hell Sean Connery is older than my grandparents and he's still scrumptious and Johnny Depps older than my parents, and so is Erik, it dont bother me none. Eternally accentist and dam proud of it! And how good is Rupert Everett's voice when he does shakespeare?Or when he's in supersnark mode in Silk Stocking (though they absolutely slaughtered Homes character grr...stupid writers) Oooh!

Who thinks we can get 41 reviews in this chapter? (looks at contents) well maybe not but I can dream...

* * *

There was an argument going on in the bath of the House beside the Lake when the phic once again began a new chapter (Erik: As opposed to an old chapter), or that is to say Adriana was in the bath, and Erik was leaning against the marble basin with his arms folded, adamantly refusing to get in with her. His face was growing redder by the minute as she went into detailed descriptions of the benefits of joining her, most of which involved situations which should not be heard about by young and innocent children. (Authoress turns and looks at the little Shaun muse looking at the pictures in Animalia on her bed and asks him to please leave the room).

"Come on Erik," Adriana begged, kicking her feet up though the fluffy bubbles, "You know you want to…"

"You woman, are insatiable," Erik stated irritably, a shrug and sloshing of water answered him, "So I've been told" (thankyou Naomi).

"I'm not getting in with you,"

"Why not?"

"Because…"

"Because why Erik?" she lifted a palm full of bubbles and blew them up into his face, being deliberately and coquettishly idiotic. (My one talent in the world). Erik remained silent, refusing to dignify her question with an answer. Fortunately he was saved by a distraught looking Silvermasque who came stumbling into the bathroom, tripping over her own silver cloud and sprawling face first in front of Erik and Adriana…still stuck in midair. "I can't take it any more!" she cried, burying her face in her hands.

"Cant take what?" Erik shifted around to gaze in confusion at the weeping Authoress.

"Everything!" she shrieked, "Exams! Muses! Job-hunting! Over doses on sugar! Writer's block! All of it!"

"You actually managed to overdose on sugar?" Adriana folded her arms, the Authoress looked up at her through the glowing mane of hair, still lying face down in the air, "Yes, I did, major headache,"

"Now that's gotta cane," Adriana mused, Erik was looking seriously disturbed at the conversation going on before him between his Theatre Wraith and the silver enigma in the middle of the air who still hadn't bothered to stand up or even add her (stolen) theme music.

Suddenly the Authoress lifted her head and listened to something only she could hear, "Holy shit," she murmured, then she blinked, "Goddamnit I did it!" she scrambled to her feet, "Gotta go!"

"I beg your pardon?" Erik was finally shaken from his silence by the Authoresses wide grin and jig she was dancing in mid air (which looked suspiciously like 2003's Back in Business tap dance). "What was the purpose for your unseemly appearance in this place," he paused awkwardly, glancing at Adriana who was still in the bath, which was slowly running out of bubbles, "In the first place?"

The Authoress shrugged, "Random escape from sanity," she stretched like a cat, "Or something along those lines," she made a sweeping bow to the two Opera Ghosts, "My apologies for any interruptions, cardiac arrests, or masses of orange soft drink spilt onto keyboards my appearance may have caused!"

She took two steps backwards and disappeared humming "I am the very model of a modern major-general…"

"Well…that was odd," Adriana paused and glanced at Erik, "You coming in with me now?"

"No," Erik turned to leave when the Authoress reappeared behind him and bashed him on the back of his head with the blunt side of her cheese grater, filling his head with sudden ideas that once again involved plans, which should not be discussed in front of small children or the people that the readers or writers go to school with (Hands up whose reading this in the computer room at school or at work?). She winked at Adriana and disappeared, leaving Erik standing stock still as lustful thoughts ran rampant in his great mind. Adriana paused for a moment, listening to the panting in his chest them voiced her question, "You sure?"

Told you it was random, next chapter will be of a decent length and have something to do with the plot! I swear!

Erik: Why on earth did you write that?

Authoress: (shrugs) Something ridiculous for the man in the purple pants.

Erik:…I see

Authoress: No you don't

Erik: I don't

Authoress: Pirates of Penzance and HMS Pinafore and sugar. John English is so cool! And does anyone have any spare ideas? I'm spreading myself a little thin inspiration wise and am in dire need of a few more random interludes of no real meaning between significant chapters.


	61. 3 Colours 7 Notes and 10 Digits

**Chapter 61 3 Colours 10 digits 7 notes**

(Sigh), I have a boxful of 4 squeaking kittens in my room, they are so cute! (Second sigh) I've realised there is a definite pattern in many of my last chapters, I really should work on that, I hate repetition. But still, its my phic and its being written the way I like it, it's just difficult with the future of the story to fit some things in any other time, so please, please, PLEASE stop begging for "intimate" scenes and plot and for sappy declarations of love because you don't know how things are supposed to go (and to be quite frank at certain points neither do I) because there are factors I am yet to introduce which will either chop this phic to an abrupt end or allow for another 20 or so chapters and there are some things that will and will not be happening (glares pointedly at plot love sex and DBCA scene beggars and buggers) leave off ok? I know what I'm doing and this phic is not supposed to be smooth running, it's going the way I _intended_ it to go. It's meant to be a stress relief, not a do-this and do-that errand. Thankyou for all your suggestions, I'm getting more and more ideas already, especially yours Naomi (maniacal laughter) that will be fun

Erik: Ignore her, she's suffering from stress and overwork and other…things

Well if bloody Brent hadn't broken his foot I wouldn't have to work now would I!

Erik: Calm down

Never! And never ever write 4 phics and a dozen novels at the one time, it spreads you far too thin.

**Review Replies**

**IflyNAVY: Spas are fun! Forgive my ignorance, but who is Berik?**

**NeoQueenSolarisCosmos: Sugar sober? Doesn't that hurt? Plots are irritating**

**Fantome de l'Opera: Actually they did have protection back then, Vatican roulette and they were called apothecary sheaths, plus women could take certain drugs to make them infertile. Who's the little "sevvie" you know, I'm confused?**

**Cap'n Meg: Aint Nothin better than your own laptop! I think I'm living in Break into song Year, I do it every day! Sing sing sing!**

**Mrs. Malfoy: Random is my special talent**

**Littlemasquerader: Thanks!**

**Phantomfreak07: Yeah no such luck, don't think I could handle cameo's at the moment, oh well!**

**PJBG: Nothing I ever do makes sense, haven't you realised that yet? Yeah its always popular kids who get school captains etc down here, but the geeks took over the assembly! (and we were good!) if you write the Prom Date Erik thing I will so read it!**

**Kissoftherose: But but...if you reviewed I should have replied! I always check! Sorry!**

**La Phantom: Elaborative rehearsal, link everything to things you already know and read and read and read, I kept linking things to phantom, what are you studying?**

**Daughterofdarkness87: Thanks:D**

**Eriksangelofvoice: (accepts bows and curtseys in reply) My talent is making Erik blush...hehe, its funny**

**PhantomLover05: I will send your stuff back shortly I promise! Hope you had an awesome final night!**

**Des Ires: Actually there's one that's about 95 chapters ahead of me, but reading that much is kinda daunting, it scared me when I passed Phantom Companions because that one is the best of them all. I get "All singing all dancing psychopath" on occasion. And yes, I am sure as time goes on I will be getting more and more erratic**

**Mlle. Opera Ghost: Yay for randomness indeed, I LOVED Pride and Prejudice! Mr Darcy...(gets all hot and bothered) Yum!**

**Angel of Mystery: You are forgiven, I know what that was like**

**StakeMeSpike04: Sock Puppets! That Idea is so ridiculously perfect, I think it would get me killed! A sock puppet Erik...I think I might just make one anyway!**

**Naomipoe: I love love love your idea, its bloody brilliant. On a completely unrelated note my Oma turned 65 yesterday and we went down for her birthday, me and two of my cousins (who are a year older and younger than me) sat in BJ's room and talked about guys, fetishes and sex, it was hilarious! They have and I haven't but we recounted our favourite things and I was called the kinky one! BJ was nasty, (dinner etc,) Jaymee was naughty (Naughty nurse) and I was kinky and Erotic! (fangs blades candles and seduction) Now that's just funny! (but scarily enough so true!) No idea why I just recounted all that to you...**

**Reltistic: No more sugar before chores? Yeah right! Sorry about the misspelt name, Odd mental picture indeed**

**Phantomluvr: No! I am insane! Truly! I was in the middle of exams and work which forbid singing the POTO soundtrack at the top of your lungs while partaking in the activities which means I had to at least pretend to be normal.**

**Miss Black Shadow: Try 7 years...loooong time blue roses...I like**

**Sirrius's sister: Hope you like this chapter it might explain a few things, or just confuse you**

* * *

Erik woke to a pair of lips caressing his own, "Erik," a low murmur called, "It's time to get up now,"

"Mmmhmm…" his hand rose up and twisted around her hair, keeping her trapped against him.

"I'm serious, you promised to teach me double blades toni-mrph!" A pair of pale thin arms trapped her in a steel grip, crushing her against red velvet sheets and Erik's form. She pulled away and glared at him, his sunken eyes watched her possessively as she pulled her hair away from her face, "But you promised-"

"I promised no such thing," with a slight shift she was pinned beneath him, "That's cheating," she cried in frustration.

"So?" Erik started exploring the tender skin of her neck, gracing her pale throat with his tongue and his teeth.

"Would you stop…that," she sank into his embrace with a gasp, her body responding longingly to Erik's cold touch.

xXx

Adriana propped her hands up on her elbows and looked at Erik, "You can be bloody infuriating at times, did you know that?"

Erik coiled a lock of hair around his finger, with infinite curiosity and wonder, his deep sunken eyes shadowed in the red glare from the velvet sheets pressed against his cheek, "I have been called many such colourful names on occasion," he admitted, Adriana rolled her eyes, "Why does that not surprise me?" she muttered, stealing back her hair. Erik reached out and caught her shoulder, drawing her close to kiss her lips slowly, gradually drawing them open to touch his tongue to hers, convincing her silently to respond, kissing into his mouth as he delved ardently into hers. Time had no meaning for them, days and nights blended into an endless round of creativity and passion. Both worked incessantly at whatever project held their attention, pausing only when eyes could no longer see, or fingers shook from exhaustion. It was then that they would fall into one another's arms and sleep a full day, two days at a time, each tangled in the limbs of the other. Then they would rise, called by the seductive siren of their own desire to create, design, shape, polish and refine. They were unbound by rules and regulations and delighted in their freedom. If Erik believed the performance was worth attending, they never missed a night hidden in the shadows of Box 5, watching the actors delight in their own talents and misfortunes, which continuously gave rise to vivid discussions which lead to arguments on the presentation and letters which the managers both dreaded and followed. They argued often, enjoying the game of point and counterpoint on any given subject and while Erik sometimes found her points of logic infuriating, he found the chance to pull an idea apart and put it back together again almost as entertaining as sharing a bed with the odd, fiery, and many faceted young woman who had tumbled gleefully into his life.

Adriana pulled away from Erik's embrace and kissed his sunken eyelids, then slipped off the swan bed and ducked away from his skeletal fingers, snatching up her dressing gown, "I did you a favour," she smirked, "Your turn,"

Erik sighed and buried his face in his arms, "Why do you constantly torment me with such demands?" he pleaded.

"Because it's fun for the most part," Adriana sniggered, "Please?"

"No," a pillow muffled the reply.

"Please, please?"

"I forbid it,"

"You can't forbid me anything, please, please, pretty please with ice cream in the middle and Ger-"

"Stop!" Erik shot out of the bed and took up his clothes, "Spare my ears from that incessant badgering!"

Adriana sighed, "If you insist…"

"I do," Erik slumped back onto the bed and began to dress, "There is something about you I have been trying to understand,"

Adriana shrugged and turned to grab a comb from the dresser, where the files from the case where spread across in every which way, seating herself on the vanity chair, "And what might that be?"

Erik paused, concentrating on pulling the sleeve the right way out in his shirt, "I have seen you weep at music, but never at anything else, you are determined to halt this murderer whom we know nothing of, and yet you shed no tear for the victims. Why?"

Adriana frowned, concentrating on her tousled mane, "You cry at music, yet you show no remorse over death Erik, how is that different?"

"I had no choice," he stood and walked over to her, barefoot and clad only in a long pair of black trousers, stark midnight against the ghostly paleness of his skin, he began untangling the tresses caught around her head. Adriana leant her head back against his naked chest, feeling the shifting pull of old scars across his body, letting him take over the task of her hair, "I only cry," she began, "Wait, no I don't even know, oh yes I do," she brought her feet up onto her stool and wrapped her arms around her knees, "I only cry when I have no control, if I can fight something or change it, I do so, or at least kick and yell and break things. But when I know I'm truly helpless, that's when I start." She sighed, leaning into Erik's cold hands, "Which thankfully is very rarely,"

"You cry often at my music," Erik protested, she shrugged,

"Doesn't mean I don't hate it, I'm a mess whenever I do,"

"Really?"

"Ha, don't be such a snark, you've seen me,"

"Indeed it's one of the few entertainments I receive hidden down here,"

"Well fine thank you very much, and what does this make me?"

"A relentless little Wraith with a fetish for the bizarre and hair that quite frankly," Erik gave up and handed her back the comb, "I don't know how you manage with,"

"Hrmph," Adriana took the comb and began ripping through her hair, "It would help if you wouldn't tangle it so much,"

"But its fun," Erik imitated her earlier tone, reaching out a hand to brush against the fallen mess, the mousy gold threads felt like silk against his cold skin.

"Oh shut up," she shook back her head and started up tugging again, humming quietly under her breath,  
"_I know this is how I could be over you  
You know this is not another waste of time  
All this holding on cant be wrong  
Just come back to me so I am not alone,_"

"What's that?" Erik demanded

"Train," she replied, "Why?"

"It gives me an idea..." Erik mused thoughtfully

"For what?"

"A new composition,"

"There are only three colours, ten digits and seven notes. It's what we do with them that's important," the Wraith intoned sententiously, tugging a comb through her tangle of knots.

"Who said that?" Erik asked, watching in amusement as she scratched at a particularly stubborn knot with the teeth of her comb.

"Why I did," she replied.

"Come now my dear, you get distracted far too easily to be able to come up with something that profound."

Adriana pouted then shrugged, "Fine, Ruth Ross said it."

"And you think it applies to me?"

"Well it never said anything about writing did it? There are innumerable languages, so I guess it wouldn't really fit with the whole little numbers scene."

"I suppose not, how many languages do you think there have been in history?" Erik leaned his head on his arm, sitting back against the bed, Adriana groaned in a tone of well-known frustration. "Too many to count, especially if you count all the cases of Twin or girl speak."

"Girl speak?"

"Well haven't you ever noticed that a pair of ballet rats seem to get more across to one another through giggling than you could with a hundred notes to your managers." Adriana dropped a hank of golden threads and started on another looped tangle.

"So you think I should giggle instead of writing notes,"

"Did I say that?" Adriana grinned, putting the comb down, she looked at the ends of her blonde hair, "I really need a hair cut," she mourned,

"Whatever for?" Erik asked, crossing to see what the dilemma was about, she showed him a lock of her hair.

"Split ends," she sighed, "I can never get rid of them." She pulled her hair back into a ponytail, the ends swinging down past her shoulders, "It's just too long to do anything with." She looked at him thoughtfully, "I don't suppose you know of any decent hairdressers?" she asked hopefully, he raised an eyebrow and she sighed, "I suppose not."

"Nadir might," Erik offered, "I promised him we would dine with him at his restaurant again some time soon,"

"Really?" Adriana perked up at the thought of a venture outside, forgetting all about fencing, "When do we go?"

"Did you have plans for tonight?"

"Erm…not really," a blush covered her freckles, which had paled dramatically since she had come to live beneath the Opera House. Erik blinked and shook himself, "You are without doubt, the oddest girl I have ever come across,"

"Thankyou," Adriana replied, "I think,"

Erik suppressed a chuckle, "Oh there is to be no doubt of it," he said with sincerity, he flicked a black cloak across the floor, "You will need this, it's early December,"

"It is too," Adriana murmured, "Hmm…"

"What?"

She shrugged and whipped the fabric dramatically over her shoulders, standing to bow to him gracefully, "The managers holding a Bal Masque again for New Years?" she asked, stripping off the cloak and crossing to the wardrobe.

"A party I believe, not a masquerade," Erik smirked rather sadly, "They don't seem to trust in disguises any more,"

"I wonder why," she retorted, head buried deep in the mass of costumes in the mahogany wood, "Can we go?"

Erik frowned thoughtfully, it had been a while since there had been a decent performance in his Opera House, and his Wraith had a greater flair for the dramatic than Carlotta had "Perhaps..."

"That was far too easy Erik, what are you thinking?" she asked suspiciously, tugging out a black dress with a ruffled emerald green underskirt and lace mantilla shoulders, reminiscent of a flamenco dancers gown with a hit of Slytherin. Erik stared at the dress, "When did you make that one?" he asked, silver stitches glimmered at him from the black silk, Adriana tossed the dress onto the bed and went hunting for her black boots, "Ages ago," she flattened herself onto the floor and looked under the skirting of the rich wood, "Oh there they are," a pair of polished leather boots went skidding across the floor, "Envy's Dance, what you think?"

"Interesting," Erik managed, flipping the dress over, the back was a low corset, modesty was just served by covering the back and shoulders with ornate black lace.

"Thankyou," she pulled out her pony tail and started braiding her hair down her back, "I think I left some ribbons on the table out there," a nod of her head indicated the main room, "Can you find them for me?"

"If I must," Erik sighed, he left his jacket crumpled on the bed and wandered out into the main room, he found the mass of silk ribbons marking a place in one of Adriana's books and drew them out, making note of the page number, his Wraith got violent, he had learned, when she lost her place in one of her, several thousand it seemed, books. His mask took several moments to find, hidden out of sight, it lay atop a small side table, staring blackly upwards. The elegant porcelain dangled loosely in his fingers as he returned to the bedroom.

Adriana was buttoning the little black fasteners on her boots as Erik entered, braid falling over one shoulder and skirt hoicked up over her knee as she pushed the black beads through their holes. Translucent alabaster skin, pale from so long underground, shone provocatively through gaps in the black lace, "Did you find them?" she asked, not bothering to look up, reaching the top most fastener se discovered her ends didn't match, she sighed and began undoing the buttons. In silent reply, Erik took up the rope of fly away hair and began weaving green silk through her braid. "I'll take that as a yes," she laughed, finishing the fasteners and holding still as Erik toyed with her hair. A large bow of black ribbon seemed to suddenly appear at the end of the plait and she turned to take his mask. She untangled the ribbon knot and looked at the mask for a moment, rubbing away a smudge of dirt on the otherwise pristine white face. Then she gazed up at Erik who waited for the white prison to once again cover his gruesome face. Reaching up on tiptoes she kissed him lingeringly before fitting the cover over his face, Erik sighed, bowing his head as she put her arms around his neck, tying the black bands over his grey brown black hair.

"Ready?" she asked

"If one is ever ready for such a trial," he replied, people as a whole still terrified him, threats and manipulation were the only ways he had ever managed to remain in control, as she tugged on the knot, he caught her in a crushing embrace, running skeletal hands over her hair, reassuring himself that no harm was to befall either of them. Adriana rubbed her fingers soothingly over his shoulders, hushing him like a child, "Shh…easy Erik," the warmth of her arms, always willing to hold him, calmed his temper and fears, he hissed out a cold breath and took a step back to reclaim his jacket, his eyes flicked when he looked at her and she gave a small smile as she swirled her cloak over her shoulders, then ducked out into he main room to find his. Erik followed, shrugging on his tails as she handed him his long cloak. Straightening his cravat the Phantom offered the Wraith his arm, she took hold of his hand and looped it around her waist, leaning her head against his breast with a sigh of comfort.

"So are you going to dance with me tonight good sir?" she teased as he helped her into the gondola, Erik rolled his eyes, "Not a snowballs chance in Hell,"

"That's my line!" she sat up indignantly and glared at him, behind his mask, Erik raised an eyebrow, she raised both hers, there was a staring contest for a moment, and then the melodic Angel's voice began to laugh.


	62. All for One

**Chapter 62 All For One**

Guess who is now the proud owner of Dracula Two Thousand on DVD! (Hugs her bestest buddy and all round cool chick Mel) Huzzah for pausing on bedroom ceiling scenes and being able to see just how good Gerry's arse looks out of those Don Juan pants…scrummy! And is anyone else convinced that in the final scene of Phantom when Raoul looks around the graveyard after seeing the rose and the ring that Erik is hiding SOMEWHERE in that shot? I paused and went through step by step for that entire shot and I'm sure I saw a tall dark shape moving…I HAVE TO KNOW!

Statistically: Chapter 61 – 94 Favourites, 71 Author Alerts, 137 hits and 18 reviews…something here doesn't match up (One of these things is not like the other, one of these things just doesn't belong) There are three things I use for inspiration in this phic, one is music (obviously) the second is chocolate and the third are your reviews. Now I own 5 versions of the soundtrack, I have a job to supply money to buy chocolate, but it seems pointless to write my own reviews…can I get any more obvious?

* * *

Adriana skipped her feet along the dark cobblestones as they clung to the shadows of Paris, humming slightly with a giddy smile on her face, her eyes in a far off place.

"Did you get into the sugar again?" Erik demanded suspiciously as she swished her skirt with coquettish joy.

"No," she smiled, "Just enjoying myself," Erik regarded her with undisguised apprehension, Adriana winked and lifted a handful of skirt to better tap her way along and started to sing,

"_All for one  
One for all  
All for one  
And one for all_

_Some for some  
None for none  
Slightly less for people we don't like  
And a little bit more for me_

_All round this Blighty land  
We are his mighty band  
Oooo  
King Arthur's strongest Knights  
We are prepared to fight  
Whooo-ever!_

_All for one  
Two for all  
All for some  
And free for all_"

Erik collapsed against a wall and dropped his head in his hands, "What was that?" he gasped, sides shaking with laughter. Adriana grinned at him, "I knew I'd get you hooked on Monty Python someday," she replied. Erik shook his head and smothered his chuckles with a black gloved hand, he straightened and took her arm.

"Is that now out of your system?" he asked, she shrugged, "For the next zero point five seconds anyway," Erik sighed and led her on to the Persian.

xXx

Nadir was already waiting for them in the private room when Darvon showed the Ghost and the Wraith in, the former daroga stood hurriedly and bowed to them as they passed their cloaks to a servant and were offered cushions and seats. Once they were comfortable Nadir began pacing, a dark scowl on his swarthy face.

"Damn you Erik sometimes I swear I don't know how you do it," he muttered, Adriana and Erik shared a puzzled look.

"Do what daroga?" the Phantom purred, Nadir rounded on him, salt and pepper hair falling in front of hisjade eyes.

"Appear at my restaurant the very night the police come to visit and tell me of another murder! Asking if I truly believe the Opera to be free of all ghosts!"

"Another one?" Adriana was startled, Erik flinched,

"Are the police still here?" Erik demanded, Nadir shook his head, "They're getting impatient, they're tired of waiting for the managers to declare the Christmas season over so they can begin a proper search," he spread his hands helplessly, "I don't know how long it will be possible to conceal the truth from them, sooner or later they will be permitted to search the Opera House."

"Are you suggesting you would sell me out daroga?" Erik's voice was a deadly hiss, Nadir held up his hands defensively, "You know I would never do that my friend, but perhaps it is time to leave Paris, if you are not here, how can they arrest you?"

"They should already believe I am not here already!" Erik's voice shattered the room's acoustics. Nadir's fists clenched

"I have lied for you before Erik, many times, but these men are not the bribing sort of the political rats' nest of Persia, the city wants blood, and willing or not if you do not leave they will find you!"

Beneath the mask, Erik's face twisted into an ugly sneer, he opened his mouth to retort when a third party joined the argument.

"Part fools, put up your swords, you know not what you do!"

The angry expression on Erik's lips died, as he looked at Adriana, standing furiously on the deep carpets, looking at the both of them with flat eyes,

"What is your obsession with Shakespeare?" he asked, she shrugged in reply.

"I like how he says things without actually coming out and saying them," she said, crossing back to her seat.

"You mean a metaphor,"

"That is the most useful word," Adriana enthused, "All sorts of situations can be explained using metaphors!"

Both men stared at her, she coughed and went red, "Dweia, in The Redemption of Althalus, by David and Leigh Eddings," Nadir blinked his jade eyes. "It's a good book!" she protested, "Now who was murdered and when and where?" she sat back onto her couch and folded her arms expectantly.

"Mademoiselle," Nadir tried, "It is not safe for you here, surely you would not be considering continuing with this case?"

Adriana stared at him, "Like hell I'm not!" she retorted, "You forget daroga this is my home too, I'm not leaving without a fight."

"You'll fight either way anyway," Erik muttered, folding his long form into a divan, Adriana shrugged, "It keeps me entertained," she glanced at Nadir, "Files?"

The daroga sighed, "I will fetch them," he replied, "Will there be anything else?"

"A good hairdresser if you know of one?" Adriana asked, tossing her braid over one shoulder, Nadir stared, then glanced at Erik, who shrugged

"I'll fetch Yayanne," he murmured, bowing his way out.

Sorry for the short chapter, it was intended to be longer but I just had my wisdom teeth ripped out yesterday and my brain does not appreciate being told to write when I'm all drugged up. The problem is I've been writing some kick arse stuff for later on but cant seem to write the here and now, so bear with me, the next chapter should be up as soon as I can write it. Then we have a funny one (wicked laughter)...


	63. I Need Her

**Chapter 63 I Need Her**

Authoress: (clutching her face) Erik!

Erik: What?

Authoress: My face hurts!

Erik: So?

Authoress: So fix it!

Erik: I am a non-physical metaphorically enhanced presence strictly for the use of ideas and sarcasm, how do you expect me to help?

Authoress: I don't care! Just do something!

Erik: It's not my fault your mouth was too small to fit eight of your teeth within it...although you still manage to make as much noise as you please despite this setback.

Authoress: Shut Up! Get me my drugs

Erik: You just took them

Authoress: Don't care! I want them now!

Erik: You'll make yourself sick

Authoress: Erik I'm currently holding a disturbing resemblance to a cabbage patch doll. Drugs now!

Erik: You know you do now that I look at you properly (sounds of several precious and expensive sounding items smashing, a painful struggle and a long drawn out wail of pain)...nurofene?

Sorry to all those who anonymously reviewed! I thank you but couldnt reply with the new restrictions!

* * *

Yayanne had appeared and whisked Adriana away in a flurry of bells and silver veils, begging desperately in a mix of broken French and English just who this mysterious lady was. With a laugh and a smile Adriana had taken her leave of the other two, momentarily caught up in the much neglected joys of "girly stuff" she had been missing since her minions had come destroyed and gone. The moment their giggles and chatter faded from earshot Nadir rounded on Erik,

"Are you quite mad?" he demanded, flinging a dark hand in the direction the two young women had flitted off in, "Look at what you are doing Erik, this girl is not capable of staying safe from danger, she can barely contain herself when there is another female in the room! You must send her away!"

Erik folded his arms and stared down at the Persian man, "You do not know her daroga, she would no sooner bow to your wishes than Carlotta would serenade us like a nightingale."

Nadir looked at the black clad Phantom in disbelief, "You're out of your mind Erik, she will get herself killed, you can't just keep her down there with you, Allah forbid what would happen if the police found her down there!"

Erik straightened in his seat, "Do not presume to tell me what I may and may not do with my possessions daroga," he warned "She is _mine!_"

"You cannot own another human being Erik!" Nadir wrung his hands furiously as he paced around the room, soft shoes making no sound on the deep blue carpet.

"Oh but I can..." Erik's hypnotic purr stopped the daroga in his tracks, arms swinging loosely, Nadir turned woodenly to face the magician looming over him like a puppet master. "I can daroga and I have, or did you perhaps forget that fact?"

Nadir blinked, sweat beading on his forehead as he fought Erik's softly hummed spell, "You...you cannot" he wheezed, voice panting like dusty broken bellows. With a growl Erik released him, Nadir had always been too strong to be contained by his voice, in his heart Erik knew he lacked the ruthlessness needed to utterly dissimilate his friend. He slumped back onto the leather divan and rolled his eyes as Nadir adopted his lecturer's pose.

"I have indulged you till now Erik," Nadir rubbed his throat furiously, and coughed several times, "But she cannot be allowed to continue her harebrained scheme of thinking she stands a chance to catch whoever this madman is."

"Jack the Ripper," Erik corrected automatically, staring at the floor as Nadir leaned against a small table to swallow half a pitcher of water, hands trembling at the effort of holding the heavy silver jug.

"No," Nadir gasped, water trickling down through his small dark beard, "It's not."

"What?" Erik stared at the daroga in astonishment, "What do you mean?"

Nadir shrugged helplessly, moving to sit opposite Erik in the ornate room, "They found the real Ripper in the America's three weeks ago, he had been there for six months or more, we are dealing with someone else entirely,"

Erik growled, gritting his teeth, "Adriana will be furious," he muttered,

"Erik!" Nadir's voice cracked, "Have you listened to nothing I have said? You have to stop, you have to leave Paris, or at least send her away where she will be safe,"

"You think I cannot keep her safe?" Erik demanded, leaping up to tower over Nadir, the Persian held up his hands in peace, "For a while perhaps," he answered guardedly, "From the police at any rate, But how safe is she from you?"

Erik stared at the daroga for a long moment, then let out a low chuckle that raised the hairs on the back of Nadir's neck, "The little chit is perfectly capable of taking care of herself daroga," he sniggered, "She has proved that to me many times,"

"Erik..." Nadir pleaded, "By Allah please..."

"For God's sake man!" the flowers standing in the vases around the room seemed to shake and wilt at the power of Erik's voice, "Did you think I did not try to get her to leave already? I have offered her release and she has refused," he paused thought for a moment, murmuring almost to himself, "A fact for which I am extremely grateful," he turned and dropped onto the couch, twisting his skeletal hands into intricate knots with double jointed cracks of his knuckles, he looked up into Nadir's eyes, matching bright jade against haunted, sunken gold, "I _need_ her daroga, I wish to God that I didn't, but I do,"

"Why?" Nadir's voice was weary from fighting Erik's spell, the slumping of his shoulders and grey hair falling thickly across his forehead made him look ten years older, Erik looked up at him furiously,

"Why daroga?" he demanded, "Why?" he tore of his mask and threw it onto the carpet, the white porcelain bounced and skidded to a halt against daroga's foot, the Persian man flinched. "This is why!" he jabbed a finger at his ruined face, "She is the only one who has ever looked on me like this and not turned away in disgust. She had known me two weeks and was ready to sacrifice herself to save me from my addiction," he rubbed a gloved hand over his face, "I hit her daroga, I do not deny it, I hit her and she turned the other cheek! She told me I was worth more than my dependence, it showed in her eyes that she believed it, and for some godforsaken reason, I believed her,"

Surprised, Nadir's gaze dropped to Erik's arms, the Phantom watched the Persian's jade eyes and laughed, "Yes it's true daroga, no more morphine, aren't you proud?" He sighed heavily, "She took away what I craved...And in doing so unknowingly offered herself as a replacement," he looked pleadingly at the other man, "I dont _want_ to let her go."

Nadir was silent, it had been years since he had seen Erik in such a rage, or speak so passionately about something that was not music, he remembered Adriana's bravado and outward attitude, balanced by the deep silence of understanding reflected in her eyes, he had to wonder if either of the two Opera House spirits really understood just how deep and twisted their relationship, whatever it was, ran.

"You think I'm insane," Erik's matter of fact statement made Nadir look up,

"You have plead that state of mind for many years Erik, what is so different now?"

The thin shoulders covered in black cashmere shrugged, "I dont know daroga, she can be as bad as a twittering ballet rat some days and more of an old stick than Reyer on others, and yet-"

The tinkle of ankle and wrist bells made them both look up, Erik dived for his mask, left staring on the floor as Nadir held open the curtain and bowed.

Five dancing girls entered, a sixth carrying a many layered pipe set, she started up a simple melody as the veiled girls bowed to the two men and began to dance.

Their movements were simple, graceful, entrancing and smooth, offering, but never seductive, it was considered sin to entice a man through this kind of dance, every step was an offer and warning, sinuous movements matched with facedown palms, no invitation was ever allowed. Nadir sat back with a sigh, losing himself in the whispering skirts of his dancers, there was something in the way they danced that made everything else easy to forget.

There was one dancer, slightly out of time, looking to the others for the steps who caught Erik's eye. The veils covered her from head to foot, but it was something in the way she moved, what she lacked in talent or knowledge, she more than made up for in confidence and brassiness. As she brushed past his shoulder, her arms undulating like a serpent, he caught one wrist in his cold hand, she half bowed to him and made to move on, but he lifted the veil that covered her head.

Adriana's grey eyes sparked at him as a collective giggle rose from the other dancers, "What do you think you're doing?" he hissed,

"Dancing," came the simple reply.

"Why?"

"Because it's fun," she hovered her lips over his and blew a warm breath over his mouth, then slipped back into the dance. Nadir looked at his friend, noticing the tightness in his jaw, and worried.

A few bars later and the dance was finished, each girl bowed in turn to first Erik then Nadir and flowed out of the room coin belts jingling and veils flying like colourful silk winds. The willowy Yayanne paused at the door huge eyes sparkling as she waited for Adriana. The blonde removed her veil, revealing significantly shorter hair that flowed down just to her shoulder blades rather than her waist and smiled at the two men, "Did you behave?" she asked impishly, Erik's flat stare told her everything, she rolled her eyes and slipped her headpiece back over her mousy gold locks, "I'll be back," she sighed, "Just please try not to kill one another," she slipped out to link arms with Yayanne who whispered something in her ear and made her laugh.

"Adriana?" Erik's voice made her turn, the Phantom glared at her borrowed harem girl's ensemble, "We will be talking about this my dear,"

Adriana sighed again, "I know," she groaned, she glanced at Yayanne, "You can't deny it wasn't fun though,"

The amethyst velvet dropped close behind them and Nadir turned his gaze back to Erik. "There are some things about you my friend I have never understood," he sighed, "I fear that this is to be another one,"

Erik buried his skull-like face in his long hands, closing his eyes, "Then that makes two of us daroga,"

* * *

I did not plan a single part of the way this chapter ran, it all poured straight out of my fingers in one big go. Erik needs me, that in itself makes this entire phic worthwhile.

Is there any question you would like to ask Erik or the daroga, anything from favourite vegetable to oddest reason for breaking into song, just anything? Need some for the next chapter

Everything I'm currently writing seems to be emotional, still I rather enjoyed this chapter. Maybe it was the drugs?...Heheh, I like the nurofene runs off to take her next dose


	64. Drinking Games

**Chapter 64 Drinking Games**

40 Questions is the sole property of myself, two of my best friends, Amanda and Sade, and Max, the German exchange student. It's our game we made up one night while our families were all away camping together one weekend a few years back. Sigh, good times. And Yes I am BACK! My apologies for my time has been taken up with climaxes and plot twists, and I couldn't write this chapter (on the plus side, the net few are already set!)

Oh I give up! What is dialogue I can no longer be bothered slaving over to finish, I am damn well sick of this chapter so I apologise and good night!

OMG! 76.50 ENTER score! Yeah! The numbers are in and life is great!

* * *

GREETINGS all you guys and dolls...dadadadadadadum guys and dolls shooby-dooby-dooby guys and dolls...

smack Oh yeah: someofthisaintminedontstealitbigfinecourtcase etc etc.

It's JOSH! That fun loving sexy hot biatch here to make your miserable lives that much better, (or worse) with another 'pre-chapter entertainment!'

Bambadadaumbumbumbumbaaaaaa! cymbal crash

Now of course ALL of you read my last little slice of liturgical (?) bliss, and if somehow you missed it there are two things you can do: head back up to chapter 57 and read it. Read it good. Or if you prefer visuals, go to and

w w w . o n e n i g h t i n p a r i s . c o m and you'll get the general idea.

Now for those of you who are NOT unintellectual boobs, (hehe, **boobs**) you'll remember that I'm sixteen, I play guitar and also am on a quest to find my conscience. Now seeing as I haven't had a conscience for a couple of months now, you can guess what my life has been like. But for those of you who don't like guessing, head to w w w . o n e n i g h t i n p a r i s . c o m and you'll get the general idea.

I have only been in jail ONCE since I lost my conscience, as my Jedi powers and ability to sink into the depths of sleaze that exist in society make it incredibly easy to avoid the law and my name doesn't come up very often in the press.

So this afternoon I thought to myself, 'I think I should go and get my conscience back'. That may sound pretty convenient and short and to the point but again, having no conscience means I was thinking many other things at the same time...dirty things. I was thinking about the dirtiest thing that is physically possible without two of those Japanese acrobats... yup...you guessed it...mud.

Mud is very, very dirty for those of you who never go outside. It's squelchy and squidgy and tastes a lot like homeless people.

(Butterscotch schnapps, Mardi Gras, don't ask)

Anyway, I have come to the decision that a conscience may just have enough benefits to justify a dangerous quest to retrieve it. (Besides, I'm sure it is somewhere near Melbourne's red light district!)

By the way, the best way to read this story is while listening to Blink 182's greatest hits CD, or some other viable substitute.

So...here goes:

I watched Evil the eagle fly away with my two little consciences, or rather, my non existent vision of a metaphorical representation of conscience(s). I had to do something. My best option was to open a rift in the space-time-continuum and go back to before I summoned my conscience and prevent it from ever happening. Unfortunately this is such a low budget story that we can only afford cheap hookers and stuff using smoke and mirrors. So I decided to embark on a quest to get them back. I grabbed my Stratocaster (that's a guitar) and headed off out the door.

It was then I realised that I had no idea where to go.

It was then I also realised there was an EXTREMELY hot girl sprinting straight for me. I'm telling you, this girl could make a hessian bag and a lump of mouldy cheese look good if she wore it, but the leather outfit was much cooler. I opened my arms to embrace this gorgeous woman, but to my utter shock, horror and disbelief she kept running straight past me.

(Actually it wasn't THAT big of a surprise, matter of fact girls run from me every day. I think its one of those reverse psychology things that's meant to entice me to go after them, but Adi says its got something to do with me being 'an unintellectual bum'. Yeah. Like that's it.)

In this case the leather bound-beauty was way to hot to let go so I used my Jedi speed power to catch up with her.

ZooooooOOOOOOOOOOoooooom. (speedy)

I was running beside her, ogling, when I decided that drooling may not be the best way to gain her attention. I changed tact.

'Hi...I'm Josh, who are you? Can I buy you a drink? Do you come here often?'

'Ram-Jas,' she replied, and kept on running.

'Why are you running so fast?'

'Because, I am OBVIOUSLY a damsel in great distress and need rescuing.'

'Oh.'

'Well?'

'Well what?'

'Aren't you going to save me?'

'From what?'

'That.'

She pointed up to the sky above our heads. A huge eagle, about the size of a large wooden badger was bearing down on us. I said some dirty words, and ran faster, leaving the girl behind to be eaten or whatever. Having no conscience is great!

But then I thought; hang on, that chick is REALLY hot, maybe I can win her affections by saving her from that giant eagle.

I was a little too late; the eagle swooped down and grabbed the girl in its talons. Pointy talons. That burn with the fire of a thousand evils.

I quickly turned and using my awesome Jedi powers I jumped high into the air and landed on the eagles back. This made him cranky. Quite cranky indeed.

'Use this, quick!' Ram-Jas tossed something up to me it looked like a Gibson SG (another guitar) but it was COOL. It was a deep crimson and played like a dream. After playing (insert whichever blink song you are listening to now) and putting a killer solo over the top, I realised that now may NOT be the best time to reminisce about the days of old...with that OLD TIME ROCK AND ROLL!

'Pump up the volume' Ram-Jas screamed.

Not one to decline the wishes of a dangerous and very sexy woman, I quickly obliged.

I turned the knob and a flames shot out of the guitar. I aimed the neck at the giant eagle and after several seconds we had a fried chicken Colonel Sanders would be proud of. Unfortunately this led to yet _another_ dilemma. (You know when you just have one of those days.) We were several hundred feet up in the air riding a flying roast chicken. (There's something I thought I'd never have to say again.)

Fortunately I have the reflexes of a mutated badger, and was able to leap to safety, using the flamethrower/guitar as a jetpack. I grabbed the girl and we touched down safely...in the middle of a desolate, post apocalyptic wasteland with burning tumbleweed.

It was then that I got to take a good look at her: She was 5'4", average/skinny body, athletic legs and slightly athletic-looking everything else, um, blue/silver, gold eyes, caramel/gold hair, porcelain/English Rose-skin. About 15 or 16 I guessed...

Hot diggedy dawg!

We trekked for what seemed like minutes, trying to find shelter. We found a cave (convenient). Ram-Jas yawned and spoke, in a voice to match that of a sexy leather clad devil chick.

'I'm kinda tired, maybe we should get some sleep, we can discuss plans tomorrow.'

She promptly fell asleep.

'Hang on,' I replied, I don't even know why you're here, or why I'm here, or why there is a desolate, post apocalyptic wasteland with burning tumbleweed only a few K's out of our very small country town. I don't know anything about you, and you me.'

She murmured something about consciences and giant eagles, then went quiet.

She looked so perfect, lying there. A song came to mind. They say the ears are the last part of the body to switch off when you go to sleep, so I hoped she could still hear me. I spoke in a whisper...

'I could stay awake just to hear your breathing. Watch you smile while you are sleeping, while you're far away and dreaming. I could spend my life, in this sweet surrender. I could stay lost in this moment forever. Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure...' (Adi momentarily appears to beat up her brother for singing that appalling song while in her bedroom)

I watched her til dawn (Jedi powers let me live without sleep, though having the occasional shag is absolutely necessary).

I was about to wake her when I heard a voice. Tiny and high pitched, it called through the cave.

'Who's there?' it said.

'No-one' I replied. Realising my vital mistake a sat bolt upright. Just in time to see an orange claw come down upon my face.

'Kevin, looks like I bagged me a human...'

dum dum duuuuuuummmmm...

'THE END? DOT DOT DOT"

Well that's all from me for the mo, but seeing as it's holidays ill have more time to write, so expect the next exciting sequel in the next fortnight or so. Thanks to Kristine for your lovely comments, I will try my best to serenade you. Naomi, I've found someone else, so you can stop your husband from spending every night out on the porch with his shotgun. Not that it did much good, I have your house wired. The next instalment will contain more about the mystery orange claw, (Kevin the Hermit Crab and his Undersea Band?...) Jeff Penguin: PI, jelly wrestling with naked supermodels, more mad guitar solos and Jedi powers, and of course...Jeremy the Wonder Midget. And a special guest appearance by 'Disco Moo' the dancing cow.

Night y'all, stay classy and be spontaneous... Josh.

(Adi groans and burries her face in her hands, "Why me?" she mourns, "Why oh why does it have to be me?")

Okay's same deal as last time review for the guy ok? Thanks

Back in Erik's Twisted Cavern Of Genius

"So it's not Jack the Ripper?" Adriana repeated, Erik shook his head, handing her the American newspapers Nadir had received from the police, the Theatre Wraith glanced over and started to swear. She threw the paper onto the black leather couch beside Nadir, who had half a chess game played out against Erik, and stood staring at the floor silently fuming, Nadir looked at Erik with a raised eyebrow. The Phantom shook his head, indicating it was better to let the girl to seethe for a moment than to disturb her.

On cue Adriana sighed and looked up, "Back to square one then," she reached up a hand and ran it through her shortened hair, "Figures," she glared at the stack of files spread over Erik's desk and shook her head in frustration, "Gah, why me?"

Erik lost a pawn to Nadir's rook and groaned, "I think I need a drink," he muttered,

"Make that two," Nadir added, setting the pawn beside the board. Adriana rolled her eyes to the ceiling in resignation and walked over to the cabinet where Erik had formerly kept his morphine. She pulled out three glasses and poured liberal doses of scotch into each. Erik looked up from the couch,

"You as well?" he asked, she nodded, taking a swallow of one glass before bringing the others over to the two men. She perched on the arm of Erik's chair and looked at the chessboard,

"Any suggestions?" he asked, considering his bishop.

"Yep," she tossed back the rest of her scotch and rose to bring back the bottle as the daroga and Phantom did the same, "I suggest we get extremely drunk."

"Will that help?" Nadir asked disbelievingly,

"Nope," Adriana shook her head, "But it'll make us feel a helluva lot better for a few hours,"

With deft movements she poured three new drinks, then raised her glass, "Cheers."

The three clinked glasses and Nadir looked at her admiringly, "You can drink a lot for a woman," he noted, Adriana straightened with pride,

"Of course I can," she announced,

"How much?" Erik asked shrewdly, she took another sip thoughtfully,

"Most I ever had was about 25-odd standard drinks in one night, though I can't quite remember all of the night."

"What did you forget?" Nadir asked, she stared at him,

"My birthday cake for one thing, and insulting several people. I came too a little later and was told I had said some rather unsavoury things to several people I would have preferred not to show up." (true story)

"It was your birthday?" Nadir asked,

"Eighteenth," she shrugged, Erik grinned,

"Well done," he applauded, she grinned and stood to curtsey extravagantly,

"Why thankyou, good monsieur." She answered cheekily.

"Tell me," Nadir said, holding out his glass for a refill, "What is it that young people such as yourself do when you get extremely frunk…I mean drunk?"

"We dance around, pick up random people, sing abominably, play drinking games, and when someone passes out, we shave off an eyebrow." She giggled merrily, "But the best thing to do is play 40 questions."

"How is that different from 20 questions?" Erik asked, holding up his glass to admire the amber liquid. "Apart from double the amount I mean?"

"In twenty questions you're trying to guess something, in forty questions you take in turns to ask one another questions that have to be answered truthfully, and they can be on anything." She grinned evilly, "Sole property of me and my friends and brilliant for blackmail material,"

"But how do you know if someone is lying or not?" Nadir asked, Adriana laughed, leaning against Erik's shoulder, "Believe me Nadir, by the end of it, you're too drunk to even think up an implausible lie let alone get away with it."

"And the point of all this is…" Erik asked, she shrugged,

"To see how much juicy information you can get out of people."

"Why do I get the feeling this is going to be very dangerous?"

"Possibly because it will be, who wants to start?" her grey eyes turned on Nadir who was swirling the amber liquid in his glass as he stared at the chessboard, "Daroga? You're the policeman, begin the interrogation!"

"Err...," Nadir's nose was beginning to turn red beneath his dark skin, "Favourite colour?"

"Emerald green," Adriana answered instantly, she nudged Erik with her elbow, he looked up from his study of the chessboard and blinked,

"Blue," he sighed,

"What kind of blue?"

"There are different kinds?"

"Well duh..."

"You sound like an American,"

"Despite the fact I'm not?"

"Yes,"

"Well then...what kind?"

"Dark stormy blue, like the blue you find in night thunderstorms splintered apart by silver lightning,"

"Poetic," Nadir noted, Adriana smiled, "It's important to put thought into these kind of things, daroga?"

"I just asked the question," Nadir protested, Adriana raised her eyebrows, "You have to answer it too,"

"Oh, gold then,"

"Right," Adriana squirmed happily on her seat, "My turn," she frowned a moment, "Favourite animal,"

"Turtle," Nadir replied, swallowing his drink, Erik and Adriana both stared,

"What?"

Nadir looked equally puzzled, "Is there something wrong with choosing a turtle?"

"No..." Adriana answered slowly, "It's kinda weird though," (I have just figured out it may actually help to be drunk while I'm writing this excuse me while I go find my Carolan's) she glanced at Erik, "You?"

"The swan," the Phantom answered, staring deep into his glass,

"Would've thought you'd go for the- wait no that makes sense, never mind, I'm caught between tigers, snow leopard's snakes and giraffe's"

"You can have more than one?"

"No, I just have trouble deciding,"

"Favourite name?" Erik asked, smirking as he began to realise what the game could offer

"Christiaan," Adriana answered instantly,

"Why?"

"Because it's cool," she grinned, "Found it in my family tree,"

"Oh, daroga?"

"Risaph," Nadir smiled at some long forgotten memory, Adriana glanced at Erik, who shrugged, "Dinah," he answered.

Adriana pointed at Nadir, "Your turn again Daroga,"

"Oh..." Nadir's swarthy face crinkled into a frown, "Favourite game,"

"Pin the Punjab on the Fop," Erik spat scotch half way across the room (on that note we filmed our own soapies in yr 9 and one of the guys I went to school with did that in his and it was hilarious!)

"I beg your pardon!"

"What?" Adriana looked at him quizzically, "It's a hot fav at the DBCA,"

Nadir stared, "The what?"

"Never mind," The Opera Ghost and the Theatre Wraith chorused, "You don't want to know," Adriana added,

Nadir looked confused and Adriana sighed, "Just answer the question Nadir, there are some things you should definitely not hear about,"

The daroga shook his head, sloshing the liquor around in his glass, "Chess then mademoiselle," he looked at the Phantom, "Erik?"

"The same,"

"Alrighty then," Adriana murmured, "My turn again, hmm...Favourite fabric?"

"What has that got to do with anything?" Erik asked, raising an eyebrow,

"What has anything got to do with anything?" she retorted

"Good point,"

"Thanks, I know,"

There was a pause, "Well?" the Wraith prodded, "It's not going to answer itself you know,"

Erik sighed, "Very well then, oriental silk, black picked out with gold,"

"Nice, daroga?"

"Lace,"

Adriana smirked, "The policeman has a feminine side," she noted smugly, tilting her nose into her glass, Nadir flushed red, "Black widows lace!" he countered, "The kind used on mourning veils," the Persian man paused and stared aimlessly ahead, "There is an infinite beauty in that damnable sadness,"

"A poetic side too," Adriana murmured softly, "But I love cotton,"

"Why?"

She shrugged, "Because it seems more earthy and homely than riches which sooner or later give you a headache,"

"Oh," A dense silence descended over the trio as they sat staring into their respective glasses.

"Favourite piece of music?" Erik asked suddenly, breaking the mood.

"Valse from Sleeping Beauty," Adriana replied dreamily, "Or Unlyriced," (one of Josh's compositions) Erik looked hurt, "There's a difference between a song and a piece of music you know,"

"I knew that!"

"Well so much of what you play you never even bother to name so I can't exactly specify which of the fifty six daily compositions is my favourite!"

"Mine is the Humming bird dance, from my home country," Nadir broke the tension rife in the eyes of the two before him, clearly tempers, alcohol and Opera spirits did not mix well, then he tossed back his glass and reached out to the decanter for a refill.

"Salevare," Erik added tersely, folding skeletal arms across his chest, Adriana blinked as she recalled seeing a sheaf of music bearing that name on the organ.

"Well that destroys my theory,"

"I'm sorry,"

"No you're not," Adriana ran through her mental list of questions and jumped on the next one, "One food for the rest of your life?"

"I don't eat," Erik replied,

"You eat sometimes," Adriana protested,

"Only when you decide to forcibly ram it down my throat,"

"Only because you're too stubborn to actually get up from your music for five minutes even though you haven't left your organ in two days non stop,"

Nadir took hold of the decanter and placed it far out of easy reach from the Ghost and the Wraith, the all of a sudden the conversation changed again.

"If you could be an animal for one day what would you be?"

"I thought we already had an animal question,"

"We did, so what?"

"Oh, a butterfly,"

"A dolphin,"

"A tiger,"

"Weirdest outfit ever worn?" Nadir watched Adriana sharply through a somewhat foggy state of mind, the blonde girl was obviously the only one who knew how to play the game, switching endlessly between topics as she sat perched on the arm of Erik's wing-backed chair, her gaze locked with the Phantom's as she strove to trap him in words. Nadir's mind wondered, what in Allah's name was she fighting against him for?

Erik paused at the question and shrugged, then answered with a query of his own.

"Favourite quote?"

"Imagination is more important than knowledge,"

"Who said that?"

"Albert Einstein, inventor of the theory of relativity,"

"Which is what?"

"Emc squared, mass is equal to energy or some such thing, really should've paid attention in chemistry,"

"So much knowledge just thrown away," Erik mourned

"Worst surgical procedure?"

"Morbid,"

"Bloody,"

"I don't think those are real practices,"

"Does it matter?

"I guess not,"

"Very well then, favourite play?"

"Phantom of the Op- er uh, Macbeth!"

"What?" Nadir looked up from the contents of his glass,

"I said Macbeth," Adriana amended hastily,

"I could have sworn you said..."

"You have to answer the question daroga," Erik cut in.

"Oh, Othello,"

"Thankyou, Favourite piece of clothing?"

"My gold tunic,"

"My cloak,"

"His cloak,"

"You can't take my cloak!"

"Sure I can, it doesn't have to be the owners,"

"Ah," Erik paused thoughtfully, "In that case I'm almost tempted to change to that black silk slip you created whe-" a short fingered hand was clapped over his mouth by a blushing Adriana, "I didn't ask for details,"

"Erik removed her fingers, lightly kissing her palm, "But you love details, like the time you-"

The hand was replaced over the Phantom's mouth.

"Do you get stage fright?" Nadir asked curiously, looking at Adriana through confused jade eyes.

"Yes," Erik stared at the blonde girl, "You get stage fright?"

"Yeah," she shrugged, "It just doesn't show,"

"You are odd,"

"Thankyou, craziest moment you ever burst into song,"

"Feeding Ayesha,"

"I cannot sing,"

"Anyone can sing daroga!"

"Believe me my dear," Erik winced, "This man cannot,"

"Oh, well mine was cleaning an oven...well actually that wasn't so odd, possibly setting up for a party and suddenly running on stage and breaking into NYC from Annie,"

"I'll nod and pretend I understood all of that,"

"You do that,"

"Favourite song?"

"Iris..._Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive, And I don't want the world to see me, cause I don't think that they'd understand..."_

"Quiet."

"Yes Erik,"

"Greatest fear?"

"Being alone,"

"Clowns,"

"Clowns?"

"Clowns are bloody scary! Have you seen their eyes?"

"But clowns?"

"Shut up, I'll be scared of what I want,"

Erik rolled his eyes, "Clowns," he sniggered, "Of all things,"

"Pet peeve," Adriana interrupted the Phantom's private laughing session,

"You," he replied snarkily,

"Hey!"

"You did ask,"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever,"

"Whatever?"

"Whatever."

"Favourite book?"

"Reave the Just and Daughter of Regals by Stephen Donaldson" (if you can find and read Reave the Just, Scriven, it will help later in the story for a very favourite chapter)

"Edgar Allan Poe,"

"The Koran,"

"Most prized possession?"

"My music,"

"My insanity,"

"Really?"

"Nah, my cat when I had her, or maybe my necklace, oh! My notebooks!"

"How many do you have?"

"Over thirty something?"

"How many are filled?"

"Filled? Only a few. Written in? All of them,"

"Favourite myth,"

"Aladdin,"

"The Rose and the Nightingale"

"Dracula, or the tale of the minotaur,"

Nadir stared openly at Adriana, Erik chuckled, "The little Wraith has a morbid streak," he smirked,

"Weirdest title you've ever come across,"

"Loyal ruler of many obsessive sugar high nut cases caught within the bonds of addictive insanity,"

"Who holds that?"

"I do,"

"Ah...that explains everything,"

"And you Erik?"

"Oh there are many that come to mind daroga, 'The Shadow of God' for instance?"

"Erik..."

"Forgive me daroga, you know my humour,"

"Favourite mathematical sum?"

"Addition, one plus one equals two,"

"Excepting the cases when one plus one equals three,"

"There is that,"

"I don't understand,"

"Ignorance is bliss,"

"I thought we already had the quote question,"

"Oh shut up,"

"The worst way you could die?" Nadir asked carelessly, Erik and Adriana froze, then she sat down her glass,

"I'm not afraid of death. Entrapment? Yes. Beyond life? No. But on that note," she paused thoughtfully, "Strangulation."

Nadir opened one jade eye and stared from her to Erik, she giggled,

"Ironic isn't it." She said dryly, both men stared, then they all collapsed into helpless scotch induced laughter.

xXx

Nadir was the first to succumb, he had been dozing in his deep chair by the fire when a large snore came from his mouth, Erik and Adriana looked up from their cards.

"Oh dear," Adriana sighed, Erik looked her,

"Didn't you say something about shaving off an eyebrow?" he asked, Adriana grinned evilly.

"Where's your razor?"

xXx

"You know what?" Adriana asked to the shadows shifting in the flickering light of the street lamps as the carriage drove off.

"What?" A slightly unsteady voice answered her as Erik tried to ward off him already growing headache, pounding in his skull like a muse throwing a fit.

"I really, really can't wait to find out his reaction once he sees himself in the mirror,"

The only other rule about 40 questions is that apart from telling the absolute truth, you never really get to the end. Cheers and finish the rest of your review, i'm going to get chocolate


	65. Poetry and Song

Chapter 65 Poetry and Song

Yay! I'm back and only after 3 days! (had this chapter written forever ago) Not long now till things really start heating up! I also went shopping and found a book called the Vampire Encyclopedia,wuite interesting actually, anddiscovered the true name for one of my fetishes, Hematomania, if anyone knows what this means...well you'll be disturbed to say the least.

Adriana was curled up on her favourite couch, Erik's head in her lap as the Phantom sat slumped on the rich Persian carpet, running her fingers through his stringy hair. She twisted the coarse muddy black-brown-grey strands around her fingers with a single-minded purpose as she hummed slowly under her breath.

"Sing," Erik commanded softly, closing his eyes and enjoying the warmth of her touch.

"Sing what?" she teased in reply, Erik sighed, "What you were humming,"

"Hm," a single chuckle vibrated in her chest, "Alright," she shifted slightly and kissed the Phantom once, then settled back.

"_I dreamt I met a Galilean, a most amazing man  
__He had that look you very rarely find, the haunting, hunted kind  
__I asked him to say what had happened, how it all began  
__I asked again, he never said a word, as if he hadn't heard_"

Erik took her other hand and kissed her palm as the low alto timbre of Adriana's voice hummed across the room.

"_And then, the room was full of wild and angry men  
__They seemed to hate this man  
__They fell on him and then, disappeared again_"

Erik sighed, a familiar ache, dull in his slender chest, Adriana ran a comforting hand over his thin shoulder and continued to sing.

"_Then I saw, hundreds of millions, all crying for this man  
__And then I heard them mentioning my name  
__And giving me the blame…_"

"That sounds like a hymn," Erik said softly, Adriana laughed, "It is rather, it's from Jesus Christ Superstar,"

"Is there any more?" the Phantom asked, a shrug answered him, "More of the show, no more of the song,"

"Ah," Erik stole her hand again and littered the skin with icy kisses, nibbling on the inside of her wrist, she flicked him lightly with her fingers, "That tickles," she laughed.

"That's why I'm doing it," his cold breath was drawing goose bumps.

"Evil Phantom,"

"Naturally, what other songs are there?" Adriana shrugged again, "Meh, I cant be bothered singing them all now,"

"You're lazy,"

"Naturally. I'll recite you a poem though, if you want?"

"Shakespeare again?"

"Yeats,"

"Who?"

"William Butler Yeats, he won't be around for another few years yet, he was an Irish poet, I've studied him a little while before,"

"I see, go ahead then,"

"I will, its called The Mask," she straightened in her seat and her voice took on a rhythmic melody.

"Put off that mask of burning gold  
With emerald eyes  
'Oh no my dear you make so bold  
To find if hearts be wild and wise,  
And yet not cold'

I would but find what's there to find  
Love or deceit  
'It was the mask engaged your mind  
And after set your heart to beat  
Not what's behind'

But lest you are my enemy  
I must enquire  
'O no my dear let all that be  
What matter so there is but fire  
In you, in me?'"

"Interesting," Erik commented, Adriana smoothed over the dark, greying, locks of his hair, "It was one of my favourites,"

"Through no fault of my own, I trust?" Erik yawned sleepily, Adriana slid down and curled her arms around his neck, "Au contraire my dear Phantom, the fault was entirely your own,"


	66. Bring Back The Mask

**Chapter 66 Bring back the Mask**

I have discovered something. All I ask of you can be easily replaced by Monty Python's "The song that goes like this" and it will still have the same effect, but with more laughter and throwing things at Gerbil girl and Fop boy

Just thought you should all know.

* * *

Down In Erik's Secret Underground Lair

**Invitation! The **letter proclaimed in bold gilt letters.** The Opera Populaire once again is holding its Grand New Years Eve Ball and would like to extend this request to** There was a line of dotted points to be filled on with the invitees name **to join with the crème de la crème of society to celebrate this splendid occasion.**

(Insert much pompous ling winded and fancy lettering here)

A tiny bracketed line at the base spelled doom **(strictly no masks to be worn by order of the management)**

Erik flung the heavy parchment aside and kicked at his footstool in anger, "This is an impossibility!"

"I know" Adriana sighed, Erik looked at her,

"You'll have to go alone, my dear one, there is no way I can hide in a room full of people, my mask stands out more than my face."

Adriana scowled, "Don't be stupid Erik, you have to come, I can't pull this off on my own, and besides," she looked up at him pleadingly, "You promised."

"I know I did my Wraith," he said, dropping behind her to wrap his long arms around her, "But my mask…"

"The best way not to be seen is to blend in perfectly." She sighed her motto, leaning against his tense frame. Suddenly she straightened, losing her chance for Erik to start kissing behind her ear. "Tell me Erik, what is the best way to be ignored?"

"Be as loud and vulgar as possible, like Carlotta," this time he was aiming for the back of her neck, but she leaned forward and started rummaging through her basket, pulling out rhinestones, a female half mask and a reel of diamantes on a string. Erik hung his head in disappointment.

"I think I know how to get you to the ball," she purred, dotting quick-drying glue onto the mask, her hands worked busily. A snip of her scissors and a few hastily tied knots and she was done. She scooted forward and away from Erik, who had been silently debating his chances of slipping his hands under her shirt. His foot twitched as he suddenly felt the urge to kick something again.

"Would you be content sharing your limelight with a few dozen others, love?" she continued, bowing her head. With the quick readjustment of a bobby pin she swept up the lock of hair Erik had just been reaching for. He slumped back in defeat, giving up.

"I'm afraid I haven't got a clue as to what you're talking about my dark mademoiselle." He answered regretfully.

She turned and smiled at him, her vampire smile, Erik called it, signifying something, or someone, was in big trouble. She wore the sleek white, eye mask that covered one eye. It was held in place by four reams of black rhinestones, one sweeping across her pale forehead and arched eyebrow, and the other three trailing sparkles along her dimples. A few loose feathers completed the look of dark abandonment and chains.

"I suggest, my dear Phantom, that we bring the mask back in."

"How?" the Phantom demanded, "Those pompous fools above would not hesitate to lock the door on any person with a mask,"

"Not a well paying patron they wouldn't," Adriana countered, "And not those that society looks up to in awe and flocks to imitate, if we get that lot, the rest will follow like sheep,"

"Ah" Erik examined her with intrigue, leaning back on his elbows to admire her fully, "And how do you propose to do that?"

Adriana smiled naughtily, "Because I know, my dear Phantom," she murmured, removing the mask and placing it atop the basket. She rolled over until her belly was pressed against his hips,

"There is no woman of society," she started kissing along his rock hard stomach, slowly drawing herself up to his throat.

"Who, (kiss) can possibly (kiss) resist (kiss) showing (kiss) off (kiss) her (kiss) wealth (kiss). And," here she bit his neck gently as Erik breathed raggedly with desire, "What better way (kiss) to play on that (kiss) and use it to our advantage (kiss) than," She altered course and started kissing along his sharp jaw line to his ear, "to start," (kiss), Erik didn't think he could handle many more of these kisses for much longer, her lips brushed against his ear and she nibbled on his earlobe, "A new fashion."

That was it, Erik growled and pushed her over, pinning her arms above her head, he stared down at her, every note in his body seemed to burn with desire.

"Fine" he panted, "But don't you ever!" he snatched her lips in a fierce kiss, "Ever!" another kiss, "Make me wait that long again!"

This time their lips didn't break apart, but they drew breath from one another as passion enflamed and devoured them like never before.

Authoress: (sigh) Clichés, can't be beat, can they?


	67. We're going on a Wraith Hunt

**Chapter 66 We're going on a Wraith Hunt**

**AN Strawberries are brilliant for inspiration, and I forgot to add that the New Years Eve Ball is a costume party (my apologies, extremely tired when attempting to finish the previous chapter)**

**Squeee! I saw the Lion King yesterday! It was so incredibly amazing! Yay!**

Adriana was pacing on the roof of the Opera House, frowning to herself as she cast frequent glances at Apollo's Lyre. Had those on the street below seen the impatient figure, cloak whirling and snapping in the cold air, they might have crossed themselves and prayed that whatever dark thoughts tormented the Theatre Wraith would not be brought down upon themselves.

In actual fact they had nothing to worry about, the only thought currently running through the Theatre Wraith's head at this point in time was "I must not leap onto Apollo's Lyre and scream at the sky...I must not leap onto Apollo's Lyre and scream at the sky…I must not leap onto Apollo's Lyre and scream at the sky…I must not – ah what the hell!" she spun, cloak swirling to climb the granite statue…

And smacked straight into Erik.

"Whoa!" she wobbled and fell backwards onto the snow dusted rooftop, the Phantom gazed down at her in amusement as she went bright red, realizing how close Erik had been to catching her giving into her deep-seated desire to cliché her way over the Paris evening.

"My dear you look disturbed," Erik noted pleasantly, standing hands clasped behind his back as he looked down at her through the confines of his stark white mask. "Almost as if you had almost been caught doing something you should not?"

Adriana blushed and scrambled up, dusting snow from her clothes before the flakes melted into her skirt. "Yeah well you get that on occasion," she muttered, scraping hands down her back to rid herself of any excess snow, "And it's not like I'm the one moving all the curtains on the second wings and making the ballet rats squeak and hide under one another's tutus,"

A slight tilt of slender shoulders, "I however do not look guilty, really my dear what on earth were you planning to do?"

"None of your beeswax and at least I don't look-" Adriana paused and looked carefully at Erik's white mask, the slightest shift of strange muscles around his deep sunk tawny amber eyes betrayed a smirk just barely kept from the Phantom's lips.

"...smug," She finished, "I know that smirk Erik, what the hell did you do?"

The Phantom laughed, a genuinely amused chuckle that made Adriana raise her nearly invisible eyebrows, "What?"

Erik smothered his laughter in an effort to speak in a tone uninterrupted by sniggering, "I've just come from a most interesting conversation between several junior members of the _corps de gossip_, _apparently_," he weighed the word heavily, "There is an expedition planned to seek out the Theatre Wraith and find out if the locked sewing room at the end of the costume department is truly a gateway into the bowels of the earth, constructed by the Opera Ghost for his Persephone of the Underworld to wreak hell on earth."

"There's a what!" Adriana half shouted, inwardly Erik laughed with delight, meanwhile, the Wraith had taken up her pacing again, "Ooh, those little brats,"

"I found it amusing," Erik murmured, Adriana was growling and snapping her fingers in frustration, "Shut up, you have a valid excuse to deal with your unfortunates,"

(With the exception of a certain one) Erik thought to himself.

"I need to-" she stopped, a vision of pure revelation coming over her face, "Ahhh..." she purred, "I know what to do now..."

"Which is what?" Erik asked suspiciously, Adriana suddenly looked forlorn.

"No idea, I was hoping to trick my subconscious into giving me something," she frowned and chewed on the inside of her lip, "I'm going to spy," she announced finally, Erik shrugged and took a sheaf of parchment and one of Adriana's pen's from somewhere in the folds of his cloak and settled himself on the base of one of the statues, "Very well, enjoy yourself," he replied idly, pressing a kiss to her hand as she ruffled her fingers through his stringy hair in an annoyingly habitual farewell. "You'll find them on the left wing of the stage, debating whether your have three heads that spit fire or only two," he added a few lines to his page, "I could have corrected them of course but I thought you might prefer to tell them yourself of your sarcastic talents and clear up the fact that you are in all truth and honesty, a female,"

There was a low growl of frustration and the sound of exhasperated steps storming off the snow dusted roof and a trap door slamming shut. It was only when the girl had disappeared from the roof did Erik cautiously look up, neatly set aside his half finished score and then give himself over to real doubled up laughter.

* * *

Four ballet rats, clustered around the tallish brown haired form of...Adriana craned her neck to one side...ah, Katiana Lobella. Adriana considered her options, five to one, not bad in close quarters, and Ballet rats lived in a state of half terror most of the time anyway with their ghost stories. Now how to gain their attention? A glimmer of gold caught her eye, around Katiana's neck there was a gilt chain, dragged down with the heavy weight of what looked like...Adriana grinned, eyeing the gold coin hanging from the slender dancer's throat, it even had what looked like the skull, this was too good to be true. She chuckled wickedly to herself, starting across the platform to hover directly above and to one side of the rats, time to start a legend...

"It's the last room on the third floor," a frizzy red haired girl was saying, "No one ever goes in or out, but there are always noises in there, and if you look through the key hole you can see a candle burning."

"It's not a candle, it's the fire's of Hell," a tiny brunette argued,

(_Down that path into darkness deep as Hell..._Gerry did that so well in the movie) Adriana thought, waiting impatiently for Katiana to turn (Wonder how Erik sang it? If he even sang that line... Oh here we go!)

Katiana spun to look at the brunette and glared down at her, "That's not true Belinda, I don't know why I let you girls talk me into thi-ah!" her word were cut of with a high pitched shriek as a black glove flew out of the darkness to snatch the medallion from Katiana's neck.

"Ye don't know what this is, do ye?" The voice of Theatre Wraith growled, the ballet rats drew back fearfully, as the glove held the coin up to the gaslight, the rest of the figure hidden in shadow "Aztec gold." She purred, "One of eight hundred and eighty two identical pieces, delivered in a stone chest to Cortes himself. Blood money paid to stem the slaughter he wreaked on them with his armies." Five pairs of eyes, the size of saucer plates stared at the hypnotic swing of the gypsy coin, which in all honesty did in fact look like a pirate medallion.

"But the greed of Cortez was insatiable, so the heathen gods placed upon the gold a terrible curse..." the looks on the faces of the ballet rats were priceless! Adriana allowed herself a single grin and started to adlib...just a little.

"Any mortal who so lifts a piece of the gold from the chest is presented to me on the wings of a demon for the choice." She leaned in closer, rolling her voice around her throat like velvet voiced Hell beast. "At my word they are cursed to walk a living death, and at my hand," she paused and let a heavy silence seep into the bones of the slender rats. The medallion swung back and forth like a pendulum on the gilt chain, "Well, I should not wish to destroy your innocence in its entirety just yet..."

"But-but I didn't lift it from a chest," Katiana squeaked, her blue eyes bright with fear as she shook "I brought it, at a market, please don't hurt me!"

Flip a curtain, tug the rope and drop to the floor, the curtains of the wings shook and turned, crowding the ballet rats closer together as one wing flew to the side and revealed the mysterious Wraith, commanding all eyes with her veiled presence, still toying with the false coin. As one the ballet rats all gave a shrill scream and turned to run, but only found themselves racing into solid red velvet.

"Stop." The dry hiss stilled them,

"Turn." They obeyed, keeping their eyes down and scrunching themselves over in their scant practise costumes.

"Look up," they did.

There was a line from Batman Begins that Liam Neeson was heard to say which Adriana had taken to heart, these words were "Theatricality is a weapon in itself," and the Wraith used them to her full advantage.

Black, veiled, and mysterious, dressed in garments the like of which no one of that time had dared yet to dream, watching the squeaking ballerina's before her huddle together and shake in fear, Adriana smirked.

"Hurt you dear girl?" the Wraith murmured, taking a step closer to the willowy form of Katiana. "Oh sweetling I'm not going to hurt you, who would I have to dance for me then?"

Katiana breathed a sigh of terrified relief, then the Wraith spoke again, "But I will warn you, and each of your friends Katiana, do not seek what is not yours to find," she tossed the coin at the ballet girl's feet where it landed with a clatter of noise, making the girls jump, "There are other's who are not so forgiving as I may chose to be.

Katiana's gaze strayed to the coin, then back up to the Wraith, "Am I," she swallowed and whispered, "Am I cursed now?"

(Oh man I forgot how much fun this could be) Adriana thought, (Damn Erik for distracting me from the good things in life)

"Cursed my darling?" The Wraith frowned thoughtfully, tapping one nail against the side of her face, "No...perhaps not just yet, on one condition," she lifted a black covered hand and stroked a finger down Katiana's trembling cheek, "Keep your coin, but leave my domain be, if I hear word or thought of any such plan to enter through that door you will have far more to contend with than mere shadow and legend," Adriana tilted the girl's chin upwards and fixed her with a stare, "Do we have an accord?"

Katiana's head jerked in agreement and the Wraith released her, "Very good my dear, you have my thanks," she took a step back to the shadows when a voice stopped her, "You're the Theatre Wraith, aren't you?" it was the frizzy red head, Adriana closed her eyes, "Neither living nor dead," she murmured, "Your name?"

The rat's momentary courage seemed to fail her, "B- Beatrice," Adriana turned and regarded the round faced girl. "If that is what you would call me, yes,"

"What else would you be called?" the girl sounded puzzled, Adriana gave a cracked laugh, "If I told you that my dear, I'm afraid I'd have to kill you," she watched the girl for a moment, just long enough to unnerve her and then smiled, "Go back to your rooms my dearests, the night is too dark for the likes of you," and with another flip of a curtain and the Wraith disappeared from view.


	68. Bad Habits

**Its late and I'm sorry but with Mum's laptop gone I just cant write so much on a buggy computer**

"So what do you need for this idea of yours?" Erik asked suspiciously as Adriana scribbled designs and random notes to herself on a page of her notebook, she smirked, "Money for masks, feathers, ribbons, sequins and letters and a list of the wealthiest, vulgar and fashion conscious women in Paris."

"The first you already have most of, but the second is slightly ambiguous," Erik confessed, "What are you planning to do to them?"

"I'm not doing anything to them," she protested, looking up, "Merely letting them know that Elizabeth Smelter, the paramount masquerade creator in all of Holland is to open a boutique in Paris and would be entranced if you would deign to wear one of her designs to the upcoming New Years Eve Ball at the Opera Populaire."

"Elizabeth Smelter?" Erik asked disbelievingly, "Where did you pull that from?"

"Elizabeth is my confirmation name," she shrugged, "And Smelter was my mother's maiden name."

Erik shook his head, "It will never work," he disagreed, Adriana scrambled up from her belly first position on the floor and skidded over in her socks to where Erik was seated in his favourite chair, book (Sheridan Le Fanau's _In a Glass Darkly_ actually) in hand. Te Wraith leaned over and read a few lines of Green Tea before remembering her purpose, "Trust me Erik," she said, twisting awkwardly under his arm to squirm into the Phantom's lap, "If there's one thing I'm an expert on, apart from you, its women. I know what I'm doing." The Phantom remained with his eyes locked steadfast on the pages of his book, unacknowledging of the presence of the other being seated with her legs swinging across his own.

"Erik," she growled, "Were you even listening to me?"

"Yes," Erik's gaze continued unblinkingly across the crowded words of the page.

"Then what did I just say?"

"If there is a single subject you hold a certain amount of expertise in, with the exception of that ridiculous and obsessive study of my past that you have continued on for God knows how long, it is the other members of your sex," he still refused to look up.

Adriana considered this and shrugged, "Close enough," she glanced at the small book dwarfed by Erik's slender fingers and grinned. With a fast fingered grab she snatched the book from his hand and tossed it half way across the room. Half a second later she was gripped by the arms and tossed a goodly distance across the floor. Without appearing to have moved Erik looked down at Adriana, who quailed just a bit under the steady fire of his eyes. "And what pray tell, was that?" his tone was quiet, unassuming and absolutely deadly, Adriana quailed slightly further against the rug.

"A terrible habit I appear to have picked up from my father somewhere along the way," she replied in a small voice, Erik nodded, "I see,"

"I'm sorry,"

"Apology noted,"

"But not accepted,"

"For the moment,"

"Oops," standing, Adriana straightened her clothes and retrieved Erik's book, "Let me know when I'm forgiven?" she asked, handing it to him.

"I'll consider it," Erik opened the page to precisely where he had been before and continued to read.

"Ok then, I'll be in the sewing room if you need me,"

"Doubtful, but I'll keep the option in mind,"

"Be nice," she chided automatically, collecting her scribbles, before she could react, Erik was standing before her, freezing her frame in place with one hand and cradling her face with the other, reaching down he closed the distance between their lips in a cold, starving kiss, "I am always nice," he whispered, releasing her towards the door.


	69. Ballet Rat Tales

**Chapter 69 Ballet Rat Tales**

**It's always been a given that ballet rats have mad imaginations, in fact as a whole we are most probably descended from them somewhere in our ancestry. But it struck me to discover that precisely the thoughts of the rats on a certain subject known as TW. The results were surprising to say the least. And the plot is still in the making, next chapter in factI think.**

**Be good and cheers Adibug**

It was close to eleven o' clock when Adriana left her room, basket of masks and ribbons and whatnot cradled against her hip, she had figured four hours enough time for Erik to get over his grumps and her stomach was loudly reminding her that she hadn't eaten for quite some time.

To her surprise there was a gathering of ballet rats clustered on the stage, all talking together in hushed voices, a number of them appeared to be the same group she had threatened a few nights ago, Adriana growled something deep in her throat, "I thought I cured them of that already," she muttered. And now, oh hell they'd moved one of the curtains in the way of the tunnel she had been planning to take home, grumbling like a sour wombat she glanced up at the three level staircase that would lead her to the next closest and non trap ridden way down. "Now that's just not fair," she grouched.

As she paused to consider her options, Adriana caught a few snatches of the hushed conversation that made her stand up and pay attention.

"...and if she looks...turn to stone...chariot of invisible horses...veil hides a terrible fanged mouth..."

Adriana was definitely curious, were they talking about her? She drew a little closer to the stage, pulling her simple maid's skirt out of the way to stop it dragging on the floor and alerting the rats to her presence.

"The Phantom's messenger," Was that Little Jammes? Adriana craned her neck, it was! She counted heads silently, eight of them, Katiana, Minette, and that red head, what was her name?...Beatrice! That was it! Jammes of course, and a few others she didn't recognise. Then Minette began to speak, her voice so quiet that most of the girls had to lean forward to hear her speak, let alone Adriana stuck behind the curtain without a way home, shifting her basket onto her other hip she snuck forward a little further, silently cursing the cold that was freezing her feet to pieces as she hovered offstage. Unfortunately her feet were so cold that an ill placed piece of scenery was introduced to her foot, resulting in a resounding clatter echoing across the stage.

Every one of the Ballet rats squeaked and jammed in together, pale faced and ready to run at the next shift of a shadow.

_Bugger _Adriana had two options, turn and run, or sing out some random warning and run, what would it be...

"Wh-who's there?" Little Jammes called out, her voice high pitched and terrified. Adriana rolled her eyes and had a brainwave, "_Pardon_," she called lightly, clumsy on purpose she tripped her way out onto the stage, allowing the ballet rats a full view of a late working costumes maid, a victim of her own two left feet. "I was working late and backstage is so full of things!" she gave them a vapid smile, noting as shoulders relaxed, the group spread out a little and hesitant smiles were offered in return.

"It's awfully late for the costumers to still be out," Beatrice the Curious said, "Why are you working so late?"

In reply, Adriana reached into her basket and pulled out a Jack Sparrow-esque pirate hat and tilted it onto her head jauntily, "The New Years Ball of course," she giggled, then feigned fear, "You wont tell anyone will you? I'm only borrowing, I'll take it back I swear!"

Little Jammes flapped a hand carelessly, "So do we," she reassured the older girl, "What are you going as?"

Adriana's eyes sparkled, truth be told she had not thought that far ahead as to her own costume, "Pirate of course," she made a sweeping bow with her hat and set down her basket, a couple of the other girls leaned forward to peer inside and Adriana hurriedly slammed the lid shut, "Surprise," she apologised to the puzzled faces.

"I don't think I've seen you here before," Katiana said thoughtfully, "What's your name?"

"Well you wouldn't have," Adriana grinned, "I'm new, Lizzie Melenhorst," she gave another pirate bow, thinking to herself (I'm going to start running out of family names soon, I hope I don't need that many more pseudonyms). "Well welcome mademoiselle Lizzie to the Opera House, home to music, dancing and the dreaded Opera Ghost and the Theatre Wraith!" The rest of the girls introduced themselves and invited her to sit with them.

Adriana opened her eyes wide, "I've heard of the Opera Ghost," she whispered, "But the Theatre Wraith, who is he?"

"She," Minette corrected, Adriana blinked, "She's a woman?" Alright so she was vain, she wanted to know if she had a legend in the making or if she was just a kid waving her arms under a sheet cut with eyeholes. The ballet rats looked around like startled rabbits for a moment, and then gave into their need to gossip.

"She's the Phantom's consort, or his enemy," Beatrice frowned slightly, "No one really knows how close they are, or if they're even the same person,"

"Some say she is Persephone of the Underworld," Little Jammes leaned forward conspiratorially, "And that the Phantom isn't really a man as some said after the last fiasco, but Hades himself, keeping an eye on his bride during her months of freedom in the world above…" the girl's eyes were widened in excitement, her pert mouth pursed in the smug superiority of her theory.

"Don't be silly Jammes," the willowy Katiana scorned, hand unconsciously clutching the medallion she had not dared take off since the night she and the others had been confronted by the very topic of conversation, sitting crosslegged in a circle with the other ballet rats. "Why would a god have a house under the Opera?"

Little Jammes turned up her nose, "Maybe he likes the music," she replied in a lofty tone, "Who is to know why a god would chose such a place?"

"Especially with a singer like Carlotta squawking away for so long," Beatrice put in, the girls collapsed into giggles, Adriana hid a grin.

"She's an angel cast down from Heaven but who is hiding from Hell because she stole a star to keep for her own,"

"She is the ghost of a star!"

"Stars don't have ghosts!"

"How would you know Selanie? You cant even do an arabesque properly!"

"I can so Lena! And at least I practise instead of spending my time trying to climb the ropes up to the stage hands and pulling my bodice for them to see down!"

"How dare you!"

"Girls!" Adriana held her hands up between the two rats who looked ready to claw one another's eyes out, "Behave please," she fixed the blonde Selanie with a stern look, "You had better not be pulling at your clothes Selanie, I'm not going to get stuck mending ill fitting clothes just because you want to show off," Both girls glared at her sullenly and sat back, Adriana made no effort to hide the rolling of her eyes.

"Don't listen to them Mademoiselle Lizzie," Denelda confided, "The true story is that the Theatre Wraith is the ghost of a ballet dancer, or maybe the wife of one of the original builders who was accidentally killed one night under the full moon, and the Opera Ghost caught her soul in a crystal vial that he keeps around his neck, and she's forced to be his slave until he opens the vial and lets her go free."

"Really?" Adriana lifted the hat off her head and inspected the feathers, dusting along one edge with her sleeve. Encouraged, Denelda went on further,

"Oh yes! They say that the Ghost kept her as the Siren of the lake under the Opera House and it was _her_ who seduced the Christine Daae, who is soon to become the Vitcomtess de Chagny, down below because she thought that if the Ghost fell in love with a real mortal he would let the Theatre Wraith go free."

And I thought I was good, Adriana mourned to herself, these girls have got the beat over me any day. "That is an interesting theory," she murmured, "Tell me, what does the Wraith look like?"

Hot Topic.

"Nobody knows!" Little Jammes hissed, "She always wears a veil, sheer black,"

"Spun by cursed spiders from Hell," Beatrice added, "And if you ever look on her she'll turn you to stone!"

"And why is that?" Adriana asked curiously,

"Oh because she's so terrifyingly ugly that if you look on her you die of shock!" Katiana cried, crossing her hands over her heart.

"No she's not!" Minette argued, "She's beautiful, Frances told me so, he saw her once, up in the flies, gliding about like her feet didn't touch the boards and leaving a sparkling trail of mist behind her, she's so beautiful that if you ever look on her your heart will stop at her sheer loveliness,"

"Well we saw her just the other night!" Beatrice cut in, Katiana grabbed her medallion, "She was terrifying,"

"Really?" Adriana leaned forward, propping her elbows on her knees and her chin on her hands, "What did she do?"

Katiana was white, "I don't want to talk about it," she murmured in a strangled whisper, Adriana shrugged, "Very well then," and she turned her attention to an argument between Jammes and Minette, fighting in soft whispers over the appearance of the Theatre Wraith.

"Her hair is blonde!"

"It's brown!"

"Blonde I tell you!"

"I'll wager my favourite comb it's brown,"

Beatrice joined in, "You're both wrong, it's red,"

"It is not!"

"I dare say the Wraith neither knows nor cares for your opinion of her hair," Adriana interrupted the fight, idly lifting up a lock of her own mousey blonde.

Jammes shot her a scornful look, "Of course she doesn't care, the Wraith doesn't care about anything,"

"And how do you know that?"

"Well why would she be here if she did? Real people love and want to be with friends, and if she is real, why did she leave her family and friends? Or if she's an orphan from the streets, which is the _real_ storyI think, and who the Phantom is training as his replacement, why does she like it here so much?"

"Maybe she thought there was something here worth staying for," Adriana murmured, blinking back a sharp tear, Jammes' attack had cut deeper than she realised.

"The Phantom?" Selanie sniggered, "That's just a fairytale,"

"Well sometimes legends can be more real than what you eat for breakfast of a morning," Adriana replied, turning her hat over in her fingers.

"You cant live on stories," Katiana argued, Adriana looked at her with grey eyes, "Perhaps," the girl agreed, "But life isn't worth living if you have to go without them."

Silence reigned for a moment, then one of the girls spoke.

"So Mademoiselle Lizzie, what do you think?" Beatrice asked excitedly, Adriana sighed, "I think I need to start taking notes," she murmured, "You girls all have very active imaginations,"

"But it's true!" Katiana protested, Adriana held up her hands in surrender, "I've no doubt of it, but I fail to see how anyone can be both beautiful and ugly, and both friendly and dangerous at the same time,"

The rats glared at her, "It's_ magic,_" Jammes said,

"Oh," somewhere in the foyer, a clock struck eleven, "Well I'm to bed," Adriana climbed to her feet and bowed, collecting her basket, "It was nice to meet you girls," she strode from the stage, pausing to wave as the rats themselves stretched and yawned and made their way to the dorms. Adriana watched them go with a sigh, absentmindedly twirling a lock of hair over and around her fingers, once the last of them had gone she slipped across the stage and to the trap door, suddenly very much in need of a hug from the dark and tormented man she had sworn herself to beneath the stage. The takes on her appearance had been fun, but for now, she needed to be herself, and that was why she needed Erik.


	70. Revenge is Sweet

**Chapter 70 Revenge is Sweet**

-Rubs her hands and cackles insanely- Oh I love my job!

We have plot ladies and gentlemen, we have plot.

"Erik?" Adriana entered the kitchen, where the Phantom was halfway through a glass of water, head tilted back and his shirt half opened, (Erik: Again, with my shirt opened? Authoress: Darling, I have no life, humour me) "Mm?" he replied around swallows. Adriana paused, biting her lip for a moment, and watching as the last of the water emptied from the glass into the throat of an Angel.

"I'm pregnant."

"SSSSSPPPPLLLLLLLLLLLEEEERRRRRRRKKKKKKK!" water sprayed across the kitchen as Erik choked, "Wha-?" he coughed and sputtered, "What did you say?"

Adriana grinned at him, eyeing the water now glistening around half the kitchen, "I have _always_ wanted to do that to someone, only joking, Nadir's here to speak with you,"

Erik however, was staring at her in horror, relief and a slight thread of regret twisting in his chest. "You're sure?" he half choked out, Adriana nodded and rolled her eyes, "Perfectly sure Erik, I know precisely what's going on with my body and there is no one else sharing it with me," she glanced at him mischievously, "Well, except you of course,"

Erik glared at her, she stepped over lightly and kissed him on the lips, "Scat," she told him, nodding towards the door. Erik caught her shoulder and raked her up and down with his burning gaze, "You, are going to pay for that my dear," he warned.

"Sounds ominous," Adriana smirked, taking advantage of his proximity to steal another kiss. Erik wrapped an arm around her and teased her lips open, she kissed him eagerly, reaching up on her tiptoes to slip her tongue against his. Her knees were going weak when Erik bit down on her lower lip, hard.

"Ow!" she jumped backwards and touched her lip tenderly, Erik smirked, "Revenge is sweet," he murmured, twining a lock of silken straight hair in his fingers and kissing it, then silently left the room.

Adriana lifted her fingers away from her lip and looked at the streak of blood staining her skin, "I may have deserved that one," she sighed.

xXx

"Well daroga? What is it now?"

Nadir stared at Erik, "What happened to you Erik?"

The Phantom looked down at himself to find half his jacket and left sleeve dripping with specks of water on the fine velvet, "Nothing," he replied shortly.

"You look like-"

"I am fully aware of my appearance daroga, now why was it that you wanted to see me?"

Nadir sighed, "Another attack, not two hours ago, I believe you need to see this one."

Erik glared at his friend, shaking water from his sleeve, "What makes this one so very special daroga?" he demanded, anger twisting inside him, why could he not be left alone! Nadir hesitated, revulsion and worry across his face,

"Nadir," the Phantom growled, the Persian sighed, "I have Darius waiting with a carriage outside, I doubt anything I say now will help matters but I implore you to come,"

Erik rolled his eyes wearily, "Daroga remind me why I am entangled in this madness, there is no way for me to go to the police, no chance of them believing me, no single person in half of Europe who does not want my blood, how will my viewing of this help you?"

"Because I believe it was done by someone who knows you!" Nadir cut in angrily, "Now I have an hour before the police arrive back in force and if you do not want your shadow free of this murderer fine!" his voice dropped and he gazed around the room at Adriana's various possessions scattered about, "But do not forget you have responsibilities of your own to attend to,"

Erik's fists clenched inside his gloved and he snatched up his cloak, "Fine!" he snapped, "The sooner your incompetent police force deal with this mess the sooner I can get back to-"

_Get back to what? _A tiny voice hissed between his ears, Erik gritted his teeth.

"-get back to my life," he finished more quietly, Nadir looked at him curiously, Erik ignored his glance and snapped the clasp shut on his cloak, then indicated the boat Nadir had rowed over to his house, "Shall we?" his tone was deceptively beautiful.

"Ahem," Adriana came striding out of the kitchen, bots in hand, "Forgetting someone?"

Erik glared at her, "You are not coming," he instructed,

"Yes I bloody well am," she retorted, Nadir winced at her choice of words, "Mademoiselle," he began, Adriana yanked the heel of her boot into place, and licked her lip again, catching the blood beading in her mouth, "Don't even start with me Nadir,"

"Enough," Erik shook his head, already angry enough, "Get in the boat, both of you,"

They obeyed, wedging themselves down one end as Erik took up the oars, within several minutes they had arrived at the Rue Scribe exit, Erik's fury lending strength to his arms.

"Out," he ordered flatly, they scrambled out and waited as Erik pulled the grate aside and allowed the Daroga through, Adriana went to follow but Erik's arm barred her way, "Once we are above you will stay in the carriage at all times, do you understand?"

Adriana cocked her head to one side, "Well in English yes, if you tried in Russian I might get a little confused," she smiled and went to skip up the stairs, Erik's hand caught in her hair and spun her round to face him, "I don't have to put up with you, you know," he hissed, "Your slight charm is somewhat fetching and amusing, but you would do well to remember that," then he went on to repeat the sentence in French, Russian Arabic and what Adriana knew to be Ancient Latin.

She glared at him in reply and spat back an answer in a language Erik did not know, "_b3kf m3 n st-ibf hnt(y) st m pr nbf sr 3 n ibf rh hrt-ib nbf šms sw r nmttf nb(t)"_ she glared at him for a moment, "You are the stubbornest most pigheaded man I've ever had to deal with," Erik blinked, still reeling from the guttural words that had come spitting out of her mouth a moment before, "But my loyalty doesn't change,"

"_b3kf m3 n st-ibf hnt(y) st m pr nbf sr 3 n ibf rh hrt-ib nbf šms sw r nmttf nb(t)"_ Apologies for not having all the proper symbols (glares at her computer)

_His true servant of his affection  
one foremost of position in the house of his lord  
an official great of his heart,  
one who knows the desire of his lord  
one who follows him at all his journeys_

Egyptian prayer. Review! You know I love them!


	71. Adrianna

**Chapter 71 Adrianna**

Yay! Nice long chapter, thankyou for all your patience my dears, forgive me but work and job hunting is all slowly coming together and things are slowly working themselves out.

Shout out to Lathril who knows what is to come and has supported me through it all!

Warning: This chapter is not for the squeamish, I have no fear of horror (only of Care Bears, evil bunnies and fluff) but I realise you may not all share my views

"The dead we can imagine to be anything at all." Fyodorov, Bel Canto

The carriage jolted and rattled as Darvon shook the reins over the horse's backs. Inside the leather and velvet interior Adriana sat staring out a chink between the curtain and window to watch Paris rush past, the night was oddly still, no raucous laughter and mad partygoers shed light and noise over the dark streets. She blinked when she realised Nadir was speaking and tuned into the conversation.

"Darius remains with the...the victim," the Persian was saying, "She was found by the night watch who promptly called on me as my restaurant was only a few moments away, I told them to give me two hours before they brought reinforcements and a crew for the-" again he hesitated, "the remains." He leant forward and looked earnestly into Erik's face, "Erik you must tell me, has there been no one whom you have crossed recently who could possibly wish to harm you like this?"

Erik growled, "Half of Paris Daroga? Or perhaps two thirds?" he shook his head, "No, no one,"

Nadir sighed, leaning back again, "Then I fear this puzzle is beyond me,"

The carriage jerked to a stop by a dark alley and Nadir climbed down wearily, "This way," he indicated some place to the right, shrouded in shadow. Erik leapt down after him, looking around suspiciously.

Suddenly a squat dark shape shot past them, racing for the freedom beyond the carriage,

"Master!" Darius's hoarse shout from the alley followed, "It's him!"

The shadow was already half way over the bridge half a block away but Erik reacted instantly, "Watch her!" he shouted to Nadir, and unfurled himself from his cloak to give chase.

Darius meanwhile, had run to Nadir and was speaking rapidly in Persian, Nadir nodded several times, then indicated towards the alley, looking down and shuddering at a something Adriana could not see. Darius slid back with a giant's grace to where he had been hiding and waited, Adriana looked after Erik for a moment, biting her lip, then wincing as her cut reopened, she couldn't hope to catch up to him so she turned to enter the alley.

Nadir blocked her way, "Leave mademoiselle," his swarthy face was pale, "This is not a sight you should see,"

Adriana glared at him, "I need to see this Nadir,"

"I would not advise…" the Persian's voice trailed off at Adriana's stony gaze, "Let. Me. Through."

Nadir swallowed and stepped aside, Darius looked up from his kneeling position beside the blanket-covered form, his giant's face stern, but if possible, even paler than Nadir's, he glanced at his master who swallowed again and nodded. Darius, obviously against his better judgement, pulled back the rough cloth covering the huddled lump. With an impersonal gaze, Adriana looked at the twisted body of a Parisian street prostitute. Her shabby clothes were cut away at the front, shirt and short ragged skirt muddy and dyed with blood. No part of her body was unscathed, her eyeballs were slashed, her lips cut open, her arms and legs scratched and torn. Shredded tearing cuts ripped through her grimy skin and the blood spilt painted her hide a sticky garish red, her breasts and other features hung limp and bare in the light of Darius and Nadir's lanterns.

"Mademoiselle," the daroga said hesitantly.

"Adriana," she demanded harshly, staring at the ruins of what had once been a living, feeling woman.

"Mademoiselle," Nadir motioned around to the woman's hidden side, covered by a loosely draped arm, "If you insist on looking, there is something you should see,"

Adriana took a step to the side and knelt opposite Darius on the grey cobblestones, the rough bumps digging into her knees. With tender care, Darius tilted the woman onto her beck, across her torn breasts and stomach was scratched out the letters A-D-R-I-A-N-N-A.

The letters had been self made, black blood crusting around the shards of broken granite caught in the woman's skin, the chunk of rock was still clutched in the woman's slit hands, her nails bloody and fingers raw. Adriana crushed her hand over her lips to stop herself from screaming. Her teeth bit down on her lip so hard she drew blood, spilling into her trembling mouth. She leapt back to the gutter and spat out the coppery taste again and again. The red stuff on her tongue wouldn't normally bother her, but now she felt like she was going to be sick. She wiped her mouth and walked quickly back over to the two men.

Keep moving…don't think about it…don't feel…just keep going… 

"Is this her name?"

Nadir raised and dropped his shoulders helplessly, "We don't-"

"No." Darius spoke up, Nadir and Adriana both looked at him sharply, a faint blush rose through the man's dark face and tears glittered unshed in his black eyes, "Her name is-was" he corrected, "Tarianelle, or Tara to her friends. We were, not so long ago…acquaintances," he bowed his head in sorrow over his former partner, it hadn't mattered that she was a whore, she had been truly witty and amusing, in a city full of prejudice, she had been an honest, if brazen woman. More often than not, the daroga's servant had sought out the woman for her conversation, more so than the other services she offered.

A dark shadow reappeared at the end of the alleyway, a skeletal hand pushed Nadir out of the way and rushed past the off balance daroga to pull Adriana away from Tara's body.

"What the Hell do you think you're doing Nadir?" the beautiful voice hissed, Adriana's eyes remained locked on Tara's ruined form, tracing the carved letters over and over again. "I warned you, place her in any kind of danger and-" his eyes fell on the torn letters on the dead prostitutes belly and his voice dropped into shocked silence.

"Her name's Tara," Adriana said in a dead tone, "Fucking bastards always spell my name wrong," she started to shake, knees nearly giving way for her to crumple again onto the cobblestones. Erik pulled her against his chest, holding her still with deathly thin arms, she only came up to his heart, unable to tear her eyes from the bloody mess before them.

"They can't know it's you," Erik's voice was forceful, demanding, "How can they?"

"For God's sake Erik!" she pushed back from his chest and glared up at him, swallowing back the blood still leaking into her mouth, "Of course they fucking well do! Your lasso! Your mask! This is the thirteenth murder, all the same way! And now my name, somebody _knows!_ My _name_ Erik, no one in Paris, Hell even in this century even knows I exist, I've never been Adriana any other time but here, most of the time I only drag it out and dust it off on special occasions! Some-body knows!" Erik pressed her face to his chest, cutting off her panicked rant (You'd be panicking too if a psychopathic murderer were after you).

"But how?" Erik's eyes sought out Nadir, the Persian shook his head helplessly, "The mademoiselle is correct, by all accounts, no one should know of her presence." Nadir hesitated, "Did you find him?" he asked, Erik shook his head imperceptibly, stroking a hand over Adriana's hair, "No," he murmured, he looked down at Adriana who had her eyes squeezed shut, wimpering like a kitten, it was the first time Erik had ever seen her look so afraid, "Home time little one," he said firmly, he refused to open his Wraith up to this kind of danger, instead Adriana shook her head and began to speak, almost to herself.

"Nineteen murders so far, the first six were random, men and women, and they didn't involve the lasso or," she gestured to the blanket covered body of Tara, "This kind of mutilation. Then a week's silence and they started again in a pattern. Tania, Helen, and Elaine. Whore, peasant, and merchant's daughter. Then Foenicia, Hanna, Antoinette, Niamh, Torella, Odette and Monique. Prostitute, barmaid, servant, lady's maid merchant's sister, a Play actor, and a minor nobleman's daughter. Olga and Felicity, servant and head cook in a restaurant. And now Tara," she closed her eyes, "I think the first six were done by someone else, then the copycat took over, take out the first six and look at the one's I just mentioned, see the pattern?"

"Low born to high," Nadir answered slowly, "Over and over, but the numbers don't match up, serial murderer's are methodical in everything when they kill like this,"

"Not to an English speaker," Adriana pressed her face into Erik's chest, clutching him like she was afraid he would disappear, the daroga and the Phantom both frowned, and she spoke again, "Change Foenicia to Phoenicia, what are the first letters of all their names?"

"T-H-E" Nadir looked up into Erik's golden eyes.

"P-H-A-N"

"T-O-M O-F T." all colour drained from Nadir's dark face, "By Allah,"

"They wouldn't dare," Erik's fingers tightened on Adriana's arms,

"I'd say they already have," Adriana remarked cynically, "Oh Christ…"

"But surely the Authorities wouldn't believe I would come out of hiding after all this time to just go out murdering random women!" Erik protested vehemently, Adriana laid a tiny, short-fingered hand on his arm, "Erik, you're a madman, sane people don't believe that mad people need a reason for doing what they do."

"That's true," Erik growled, "But surely once he reached the end of the name, he'll have nothing left, he could just make his point and disappear and pass us by," the Phantom was clutching at straws, desperate to remain unseen, to keep the strange but extraordinary relationship he shared with Adriana.

"Or start on Theatre Wraith," the blonde interjected, "But he won't pass us by Erik, this is aimed at you. Look at the map when we get home, each murder draws closer to the Opera House he's closing in. An H and an E and he'll probably be knocking on the Populaire door."

"You think this deranged idiot would dare harm my subjects?" Erik's grip tightened, bruising Adriana's arms, "Who would he dare try for? And why?"

"Odile first," Adriana answered slowly, "Her rank is high, but her position is lowly if you can understand that, there is none so socially looked down upon as the diva. Then…who starts with P? Phineus? No he's a boy,"

"Phicillia, Mme Giry's second in command,"

"Of course, then…Elaine? The head costumer?"

"Logical, for a madman,"

"All mad men follow some kind of logic, even Renfield,"

"Not all, undoubtedly Rosette after that,"

"Who?"

"The managers secretary and book keeper,"

"Never met her,"

"I'd be surprised, short round woman, glasses and brown mousy hair, spends most of her time in the offices,"

"That explains it."

"And A…" Nadir's voice trailed off as Adriana and Erik looked at each other, everyone was silent for a moment until Adriana spoke up from Erik's chest.

"Me."

I told you this would get dark, pancakes to anyone who picked up on Bram Stoker's Dracula reference.


	72. Never

**Chapter 72 Never**

My dears I know how you all love cameos and would be willing to attack the mysterious serial killer but it is with great regret that I tell you a cameo DBCA New Years ball or otherwise simply WILL NOT be happening, so please stop asking. I don't want to disappoint you but the danger will be very real in the coming chapters and I would not like to subject you to the whims of my muses who have had little trouble before killing off my characters and I'm sure none of you would like to end up floating face down in the Seine. Again I apologise but that is my final stance and I will not be changing. On that note, I was rereading my cameo chapter last night and where have all those people got to? I miss you!  
On the other hand, I just saw Dear Frankie and have been quoting the script for 2 days (I can fake the accent! It's so cool!) And on the other, other hand I have a very pretty new ring made of pewter silver and has three very big pretty roses on it, like a flower growing out of my finger, its extremely lovely and I am in love with it. And here's your update.

* * *

"Never!" Erik half shouted in his terrible voice.

"Then who else?"

"I would die first!"

"Please don't, I care too much about you, if its not me it would be Antoinette Giry, but I don't see her name scratched into a dead woman's chest. We're the closest."

Erik stared down at her, in his mind he could hear the mocking bars of his cage clanging shut around him, the crowd laughing at his futile attempts to escape, trapped once more. "You will have to leave, get as far away as you can, I'll send you to the country,"

"Me? You're coming too," she held on to him tightly, refusing to give up her grip on his shirt. Erik shook his head, holding himself rigid to fight back the trembling that threatened to overtake him. Close, he had come so close to finding himself happy, to actually enjoying waking up to find himself no longer alone, only to have it thrown backing his abhorrent face. Beneath his mask, his face drew into a familiar expression of heartache and tears. "It's not safe for you to have me near,"

"Oh but being in a strange country where I don't speak the language, have no means of supporting myself, and in a time when women are viewed as domesticated animals rather than people? Yes Erik, that would be safer now wouldn't it."

"I'm not placing you in danger,"

"That's very noble and gallant my dear Phantom but its stupid nonetheless, you stay, I stay. No two ways about it."

Nadir stared slightly as the Opera Ghost and Theatre Wraith shared a determined battle of wills in a single glance, then Adriana hurled herself further into Erik's thin arms and he crushed her against him. "You can't send me away Erik," she begged, barely loud enough for the Phantom to hear, "You just can't,"

* * *

Authoress: Aw…you love me

Erik: I despise you with the entirety of my dark soul you importune eighteen year-old who dazes through her life, dreaming of a demon to rescue her from a life she deems a hell.

Adi (for once dropping the Authoress guise): Well I hate you for being so undeniably perfect and everything I crave to release me from the blandness of all modern society because I can hardly stand to get up in the mornings and when I enter my room at night I stumble to my knees and shake with lonely bitterness that I can never be beside you.

-Both stare at one another for a minute-

…Right then

Short and sharp, but the next update is just a day or so away…if I get 20 reviews –glares knowingly at hit counter- 9 reviews and 71 hits? Come on guys I know I've been slack as all hell but I'm slowly getting back on track, I cant work without your support too you know.


	73. Everything's Turning To White

**Chapter 73 Everything's Turning to White**

**Everything's Turning to White is by Paul Kelly, one of the greatest Australian musicians ever and this is one of my favourite songs of his.**

**Authoress –staring at something sitting before her drenched in a golden beam of sunlight- Oh my god**

**Erik: What?**

**Authoress: It's unbelievable**

**Erik: It's not that impres-**

**Authoress: Shut up –goes on staring-**

**Erik: It's a pen scrawl, you have several hundred thousand as I recall, and it's not even your name.**

**Authoress: I brought the book, oh my dear lord I can't believe it**

**Erik: I've gathered that**

**Authoress: Would you bugger off? This is a momentous day.**

**Erik: It's a Monday, and last time I bothered to check, you were still a Garfield-ite**

**Authoress: Go A Way. This is the equivalent of 6 birthdays and 7 Christmases**

**Erik: - reaches out a hand to touch, is suddenly held at pocketknife point by the Authoress-**

**Authoress: Back off you animated cloak stand, its mine!**

**Erik: It's your fathers'**

**Authoress: Doesn't matter, hands off.**

**Erik: Remind me again what is so special about this…thing**

**Authoress: This "thing" as you so eloquently put it is a hand signed book plate for my Dad's copy of Runes of the Earth, the Last Chronicles of Thomas Covenant by Stephen Donaldson, a man whom the ground beneath his feet I am not worthy to kiss. He is all that is magic in the written word. The creator of Mirror of her Dreams, A Man Rides Through, Reave the Just and Daughter of Regals, he wrote _Penance_. And that same hand which penned the words "It may be that I have no soul. _But I have a heart!_" deigned to grace the bookplate of my father's novel. _That_ is what it is.**

**Erik: -shifts uncomfortably before the knife- Oh…I see**

**Authoress: -tangeting- In all my writing life I have desired three things. To be as rich as Rowling, as legendary as Tolkien, and as good as Donaldson. If I ever achieve the third, my life will be complete!**

**Erik: -nods hastily and makes his escape as the Authoress goes back to her rapt contemplation of the book-

* * *

**

Adriana opened her eyes to the darkness in the room, Erik's arm draped over her waist, pulling her against him. She sighed and gently wormed out from under him, careful not to wake her sleeping lover, a red sheet slid from the end of the bed with a slight tug and was wrapped around her full frame. Silently she exited the room, closing the door behind her and walked out the passage to the main room, she stood at the bank of the lake, staring sightlessly over the dark water.

What was she doing here? Lost in her favourite fantasy, her, the class idiot of Year 12 2005, running out of her exams to find the type of adventure she'd dreamed and written of for years, who was she fooling? She didn't belong here, not in the bright carnival of Paris, nor the dark shadow world of the Phantom. Her throat tightened but her eyes were too dry to tear, her heart ached when she thought of him. For God's sake she wasn't _his_! And now, of all things, planning to catch a mass murderer! How does a sugar high eighteen year old with an angst addiction go about that?

Adriana was struck with a sudden pang of homesickness, all she wanted was to be sitting on school desks, gossiping with her friends and banging her head to her Creed CD's, one of the few the double had neglected to provide her with. She missed _home_.

She looked down at her hands, stained red by the reflection of the scarlet sheets, "Out! Out damn spot!" she murmured, "Oh will these hands never be clean?" she twisted her hands against the velvet blanket and blinked back the tell tale prickling behind her eyes. Looking into the water, she took a step down, placing her bare feet into the water and letting the tail end of her makeshift sarong soak and drift away from her ankles. "_And there's so much water, so close to home_" the familiar, haunting tune slipped out before she realised what she was singing.

"Adriana?" Erik was walking towards her, concern etched into his harsh face, his glowing eyes haunting lights in his visage. The Theatre Wraith looked at his naked form over once with a half-sardonic glance and a smile flickered her amusement. "You can't sleep either?"

"Not when you are drifting through my house like a ghost," Erik reprimanded half seriously, he covered her bare shoulders with his long arms and gazed over the lake with her, asking in all reality, what was a very stupid question, "What plagues your thoughts my dearest?"

"Just realising how much of a Pandora's Box I am," she replied quietly, Erik's hands rubbed her pale arms comfortingly, then settled around her waist, pulling her against his strong chest, "How so?"

She shrugged aimlessly, leaning her head back against his shoulder to look up at his face, "I'm like you Erik, I feel _everything_, every passion and emotion, and I'm left with the choice of storing at away so deep I never dwell on it, or I lose myself in the pain," she smiled mockingly at her own reflection in the lake, "Neither choice is all that pleasant sometimes."

Erik kissed the top of her head softly, "You need sleep," he urged, she shook her head, "I cant…not yet," she kicked up a few drops of water, "I'll sleep when I'm ready, you go,"

Erik sighed with disappointment, and kissed behind her ear, "Good night, _Môn minou_," he sang softly, and released her returning to their chambers.

Adriana waited until she heard the door close, and stared at the water again, resuming her song, "_When he holds me now I'm pretending  
__I feel like I'm frozen inside  
__And behind my eyes  
__My daily disguise  
__Everything's turning to white,_"

She let her sarong drop and stepped deeper into the water, letting the icy water take over her thoughts as she swam through the lake, a second, overwhelmed Siren. "_And there's so much water, so close to home…_"

Dripping and naked, she rose from the water, weighed down with the burden of her emotions. She crossed to the passage and slipped into the bedroom, squeezing a few drops of water from her hair she climbed into bed beside the sleeping Erik, curling up against his thin frame and closing her eyes in a desperate attempt to shut out the memories.

Long arms swept around and embraced her, "Do not fear, my Adriana," God's own perfect voice purred softly, "I am yours to hold to," Adriana gripped him tightly in reply, battling her tears, "Cry, my dearest, then sleep," Erik murmured, "Erik is here,"

And Adriana wept, salted tears burning her skin. For herself, for her emotions, and for the dead woman, coated in her own blood in that back alley of Paris and with a name she should never have known torn into her skin. Erik held her, whispering gentle nothings of encouragement through the war of her sobs. "Sleep," he hushed finally, "Sleep and when you wake…" Adriana pressed against him, hiccups giving over to exhausted slumber, "…know that I care for you,"


	74. Seven Deadly Sins

**Chapter 74 Seven Deadly Sins **

**I have discovered I have the Evil Giggle of Doom! …not precisely an impressive title is it? Oh well, it's mine nonetheless.**

One of the greatest cures for not thinking about something is activity, mind numbing, brainless, neural waste of space activity. When this backfires it is called inspiration or divine visitation of Muse. But this first kind of distraction was precisely what Adriana was after and so she threw herself headlong into her masque masking as Erik composed a mystery something he was referring to as "his pet experiment" which sounded to Adriana's ears like he had filched the piano from _Clocks_ and lost it in the translation into music that can only be known as Erik. Because never let it be said that a decent piece of music or a passionate speech doesn't serve to kick start the muses. Either way, she enjoyed listening to him, often jumping up from the table she had dragged out from the kitchen and covered with any imaginable decoration and spin and dance until Erik decided he hated that particular piece of music and started on something else.

And so, happily paint spattered and serenaded and attemptedly ignorant of the streets of Paris running with blood, the Theatre Wraith planned her debut for the fashion conscious of Paris.

"Whose next on the list?" she grinned, setting a black and green mask aside.

"Maude de Vindo," Erik cast his glance over a parchment mixed in with a number of hastily written scores, luckily for Adriana, years at the Opera had served to give Erik a first hand view of those who were seen to be seen and afforded the Wraith her targets.

"Whose she when she's at home?"

"A flirting, lazy, self centred trollop,"

"The look-at-me-look-at-me type?"

"Correct,"

"Hmm…" she tugged out a hand held eye mask, the flask of navy paint, gold beads, blue feathers and gold and pink ribbons, "I think this lot should work,"

"Are you just choosing decorations at random?" Erik demanded, "That's the fifth time you've chosen colours that will somehow suit the personality and features of your victims, and you are yet to make a mistake," he picked up a plain silver half mask and turned it over in his fingers.

"I'm using the Seven Deadly Sins," Adriana replied, wrapping pink ribbon around the stick, "You tell me what they're like and I use that to choose the colours."

She set the mask aside and picked up a bunch of shining yellow beads, "Avarice, or greed is gold," she pushed a mass of feathers to one side and set it down, "Pride is purple," a handful of violet feathers were placed next to the beads, "Green is envy," a pot of green paint was pushed forward, "Gluttony is pink, lust is navy, sloth is light blue, and wrath is red," ribbons, sequins and more feathers joined the other items, "It's a pattern," she grinned guiltily, "That and I bribed Yayanne to find out what these women were wearing so I wouldn't screw up and give pink to a red head."

Erik blinked, then shrugged, "And yourself?" he asked turning a pot of glue over in his hands.

"No idea yet," Adriana answered cheerily, starting to hum an extremely rude version of Kookaburra Sits in the Old Gum Tree.

"Stop singing that," Erik told her, she giggled, "You got a better idea?"

"Possibly…"

Erik smiled and tugged her onto the couch beside him, its back facing the lake so that they could only hear the slow tide lapping on the banks of the shore.

"And what precisely might this better idea entail?" Adriana asked, curling her legs under her, Erik smiled again, "Close your eyes," he murmured, Adriana obeyed.

Taking her hands in his, Erik held them cupped against his cheeks, kissing first one, then the other in the centre of her palms, "Tilt your head back," he released the long plait that held her hair in place, letting it fall freely over her shoulders, he drew her arms around his neck and rested his own around her waist, "Come to me…" she did.

Adriana slid her hands under his shirt and traced the scars over Erik's thin chest, kissing over his torso until he groaned and puled her back up to plunder her mouth again. Fingers tangled deep in her hair, Erik pulled Adriana against him, feeling his desire swell as a single voice echoed across the lake.

"_Mon Ange?_"

Dum dum duuuuuuummmmmm… You all hate me now don't you? (finds nothing unusual in this arrangement) Luckily for you, the next two chapters are of a surprisingly decent length.

PS: Happy (late) Valentines Day! (beats muses into handing out red roses with black ribbons to all readers and reviewers, seeing as none of them were fond enough of their Authoress to get her anything themselves and Adi is once again left happily unromanced and Valentineless) Might've been nice to get a flower for once…or a book…meh. If nothing else, you all got something from me!


	75. Christine

**Chapter 75 Christine**

_Swallow your words and swallow your heart  
__Blink back the tears that drip from your eyes  
__Silence your screams and quiet your howls  
__Build a façade of joyous and lies  
__Give back the promise and give back the rose  
__Return the poems wrote once for your eyes  
__Splinter the memories and destroy the vow  
__And forget the name that once made you smile_

**Someone asked me if Christine had simply disappeared out of the picture, this chapter is your answer, no. And I apologise for the lateness of this chapter, unfortunately my computer decided it likes to play games and wouldnt let me upload! On the good side, I got to see Tripod last night (hilarious) as well as Dave Hughes (Holden means a great deal to Australia) the fabulous Adam Richards and Nelly...someone, but she was cool too. I Got To Hug Yon And Scod! ANd Gatesy held my plushie Syd the Sloth! -skips off to work dancing-**

"Mon Ange?" the echo died off across the lake, Erik leapt up, tumbling Adriana to the floor. She winced as she hit the floor, hard, then scrambled up and opened her mouth to swear when she realised where Erik was staring.

Soft brunette curls tumbled from her shoulders, wide brown eyes stared about her, a slender figure outlined in white stood dumbstruck by the edge of the lake, gondola clumsily knotted to the pier with hands that were now clapped over the mouth from which such a glorious sound that it captured a dead hearts soul issued. Christine had arrived.

She gaped for a moment at Adriana's head, just visible over the back of the couch, then at Erik's rumpled clothes, her gaze travelling up to his bare face, her mouth opened and she gasped for breath and her eyes rolled backwards up into her head. Silence reigned supreme for a single fleeting second as Erik took one look at her crumpled form and fled, leaving Adriana standing alone in the middle of the room with a dead to the world soprano. She hesitated for a moment, staring at Christine then dashed after Erik, "Erik! Wait!"

The door to his room slammed shut, echoing dully throughout the house, Adriana skidded to a halt and pounded on the door, "Erik!" This could not be happening, not now, please not now…she gulped in a deep breath and tried the knob.

Surprisingly, the door opened immediately and the Wraith fell inside, righting herself she glanced around and her gaze immediately fell on Erik, hunched over his coffin and shaking uncontrollably.

"Get out," he whispered hoarsely,

"Like hell," Adriana retorted, gripping him by the shoulders and trying to tug him round to face her, Erik's knees gave out and he slumped against the marble pillar his bed rested on. "What is she doing here?"

"I don't know," Adriana was trying valiantly to erase the tremor from her voice.

"Why has she returned?" Trembling badly, Erik raised his hands to the rim of his coffin and pushed himself upright, head drooping low on his chest, Adriana tried not to notice the salty splotch that appeared on the red silk. "She is too innocent for this…"

"She's a brainless twit!" Now Adriana was the one to clap her hands over her mouth as she met Erik's furious gaze, "Sorry," she muttered,

"And how, pray tell did you come to that conclusion?" Erik whispered.

"I saw the twin beams of light shining through her eyes from the hole in the back of her head," Adriana retorted bitterly. She glanced at Erik, watching his eyes, the Phantom hesitated a moment, oblivious to the tears tracking the twisted lines of his face, then he sighed, "Will you see to her?" he asked nervously, "I- I don't think she would be able to handle this," he gestured to his distorted face, "Not yet, I will talk to her soon, but…" Adriana's fingers twitched to touch him, then she nodded mutely and left without another word. It was only when the door shut behind her did Erik allow himself to fall to his knees and clutch at his chest, feeling once again his soul being ripped in two.

Outside, Adriana steeled herself, she may not have been romantic, but happy endings were still part of her nature, and the tiny EC worm in her mind had come alive. She swallowed hard and raised her chin. It would be Erik's choice, and whatever she had to do, she would do. No matter how much it hurt.

* * *

With not precisely gentle movements, Adriana dragged Christine over to one of the couches and heaved the unconscious girl onto it. Her limp arms the Wraith rested on her stomach and shoved a pillow under her head, she looked at the soprano's hands, the bright shining rock was still on the pale finger, but no companion was anchored beside it, "No wedding ring," she muttered quietly, "Oh hellfire…"

Quietly, she considered her chances of slipping a knife between the soprano's ribs, simple, painless…well relatively painless and quick, it was so tempting…

"Better not," she muttered finally, "Knowing my luck I'd miss her heart and get my knife stuck in her rib," she glared down at the soprano, "Sleep well princess,"

Jumping up she took a look around the room and frowned, mentally cataloguing everything she had to do before Christine woke, she could only hope she had missed the masks, "You stay here," she told Christine's slack face absently, crossing the room to find a sheet.

Tightening lids on paint jars and throwing a plain white sheet filched from the wardrobe over her work table, Adriana started picking up her books and shoving them into a chest stuffed with Erik's music, "Books, masks…oh CD!" she snatched the HIM Deep Shadows and Brilliant Highlights CD from within the pages of The Hobbit and wiped the rainbow side clean. Then she looked down at herself, blown trousers and white smock that went to her knees for painting, not exactly impressionable material, "Frakk it," she muttered, holding the CD as she disappeared into her room to grab her Theatre Wraith costume and her veil.

* * *

Her head hurt, it ached actually, a dull throb that forced her eyes open to stare at the roof of a cave. It took a moment for her to remember where she was, Christine turned her head and saw the massive organ sitting proudly in its carved niche, then her memory came crashing back.

The long and clumsy trip through the basements, the gondola she had twisted around those damned confusing passages, getting endlessly lost through to the fearful relief of finding the house, and what's more, finding it inhabited but seemingly empty…the faint gasp of pleasure, which, as a lady she had been taught was never meant for her ears…Her Angel, his clothes in disarray and unmasked hideous face flushed with passion, gazing at her in horror, an unbelievable turn from the impeccable guardian who had always presented himself to her as a mysterious gentleman…

She blinked and struggled to sit up from the heavy couch, gazing about her in wonderment, her eyes fell on a black feather, fallen carelessly on the carpeted floor. With trembling fingers she reached out and picked it up, pure black and a white tipped quill, she turned it over and a sparkling pair of letters seemed to jump out at her.

TW

_Theatre Wraith _

She had not believed the rumours her old ballet rat friends had regaled her with about a new horrible _female_ ghost terrorising the Opera House, laughing them off as tales thought up by minds no longer haunted at every turn by the Opera Ghost, now it seemed the rumours were true. She refused to believe she could have been so easily replaced by her Angel. Had not he sworn he loved only her? Had not she admitted on some inner level, she felt some emotion for him as well?

She jumped as a distinctly feminine voice carried out from the corridor beside her, "I hope you're awake sweet cheeks, otherwise you'll get to meet the lake water first hand," Christine stayed silent, shrinking in on herself and clutching her hands together for comfort, coming here was a mistake. She looked up as a mysterious veiled creature, obvious beyond doubt this was the dreaded Wraith, entered the room, if possible, she went even paler, she had expected her Angel, not this being. "Where is…" her voice was breathy and fearful, "Where is he?"

"Erik? Getting dressed and finding his mask, I'd imagine," Adriana answered without a trace of tone, seemingly absorbed in turning a black feather in her fingers over. "What are you doing here Christine?"

"I came to…" Christine trailed off, "What are you doing here? How did you get here?" The veiled girl snorted, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you, so I'm not going to bother,"

"How do you know my name?" she whispered, a roll of grey eyes answered her, "I probably know more about you than you do princess,"

"Who are you?" Christine whispered fearfully, Adriana shrugged, "I'm the Theatre Wraith,"

"I don't understand,"

"Why does that not surprise me," Adriana muttered to herself, she lowered herself onto both knees so that she was kneeling before Christine's pale, frightened face, she reached up and slid out the pins securing her veil, tossing the loose scrap of sheer black gauze onto a chair, "My name, Christine, is Adriana,"

"Adrianna…" Christine breathed, staring at the plump, mobile face before her, scattered with a few freckles and a dark brown mole, hints of twin dimples at the sides of her full mouth, heavy lidded grey eyes watched the soprano cautiously. "One N,"

Christine flushed, "I'm sorry,"

Adriana shrugged, "You're not the first,"

"How do you know my Angel?"

Adriana shrugged, "To avoid getting into complicated explanations that neither you nor I have any chance of understanding, let's keep it simple and say we met a fair while back for the first time, I had no where else to go and I've lived here about nine months now," she frowned thoughtfully, "I think that's about it," she let a sad grin flicker across her face momentarily "I'm his companion in the darkness,"

Christine stared, beginning to feel afraid as her plan crumbled around her, then as Adriana's words clicked, she flushed, "I- I would never have thought that anyone could stay down here so long," she blurted out, "No matter how desperate the whore was to avoid the streets,"

Adriana's face registered shock which flashed instantly into fury, she seized Christine's wrist, forcing her nails into the former diva's delicate pink flesh, Christine's brown eyes went even wider in pain as Adriana stared down at her angrily, "I have been many things in my life Miss Daae," she hissed, "But a paid lover is not one of them!" she threw the brunette back against the seat and turned away, adding spitefully, "And neither have I been a gold digger,"

Christine cradled her arm against her chest and looked up at the furious blonde girl in shock, "You are…you stay willingly?" she whispered.

The blonde enigma turned and dropped into the armchair beside the divan with a heavy sigh, kicking her legs out indolently before her, "I do."

"But…why?" Christine's voice was clingy and fearful, Adriana stared at her, "You've got to be joking,"

Christine shook her head quickly, brown curls sweeping across her face, "My Angel was a beautiful being…"

"But the man himself wasn't good enough for you?" Adriana cut in sarcastically, "God Christine, even I'm not that shallow,"

"I am not shallow!" the former star shrieked, "I came here to offer myself as a sacrifice to save the women being…being murdered on the streets!"

Everything fell into place for Adriana and she stared at Christine, oh Hell…

"Is that it?" the Wraith demanded.

The star flushed.

"Christine…believe it or not, that isn't Erik,"

Christine gaped, "It's not?" she clutched at her skirt, "Then who is-" she halted…Adriana… "You?"

"Of course it's not bloody well me," Adriana retorted, "We don't know who it is yet,"

"How…how do you know it's not him?" Christine whispered, "He could slip out while you're asleep, or drug you or-or-"

Adriana let a wicked smirk drip from her lips, revelling in momentarily being able to lord everything over the bug-eyed gerbil before her, "Trust me Christine," she purred, "I know exactly where Erik is at night,"

Christine blinked, then went red, "Oh,"

"'Oh' is right, why aren't you married Christine, it's been two years, more than two,"

The girl started, "How did you know that?"

Adriana rolled her eyes, "I'm not blind Daae, rings remember?"

"Oh," Christine looked at her hand, "My fiancé…Raoul, the Vitcome de Chagny…"

"I know who Raoul is," Adriana replied disgustedly, Christine didn't notice the change in tone.

"He wished to court me properly…for his families honour…I accepted,"

"You must be desperately keen on marrying him then," the blonde sniped, Christine flushed, "Raoul is not why I am here,"

"I somehow find that incredibly easy to believe," Adriana muttered to herself.

Christine was looking around her with frightened eyes, noticing the papers everywhere and heavy table covered with a sheet, "What happens now?" she asked fearfully, eyes darting around for Erik's appearance.

Adriana sighed, "The major part of me is screaming to set my cheese grater on you," Christine blinked, "But the tiny little rational scrap of EC worm in my mind is commanding that I wait."

"Why?"

"In the hopes that you wont hurt him…again." There was no question about who "He" was.

"I came here-"

"Yes, I know. Because just like the rest, you think he's the one behind the murders, well he's not, happy now?"

"What am I to say to him now?" the brunette fretted, clutching her hair as if it offered support like a security blanket.

"Not my problem,"

"You're lying," the soprano accused, a shrug answered her,

"Of course I am, I'm a professional bull spinner, it's what I do,"

"Why are you lying about it?"

"Why do you care?"

Christine toyed nervously with her fingers, "I…" the rest of the sentence was an unintelligible mumble, Adriana blinked, "Come again?"

"I don't want to hurt Mon Ange,"

"Don't want to…but you left him," the blonde accused, Christine gaped up at her, "He pushed me away…"

"But you still left!" the blonde female's fury astounded Christine, she looked down at her hands, away from that dark, deadly grey gaze, twisting the ring Raoul had given her, which she had intended to make as a gesture to Erik, with nervous fingers. "It's not that simple…"

"Of course it's that bloody simple!" Adriana snapped savagely, "Love is simple! It's your damned fear that ruins it all with complications."

"I am not afraid…I think. Mon Ange…he would…I do not fear him,"

"Oh bullshit,"

The soprano blinked, "I beg your pardon,"

"It'd take a lot more than begging my pardon for me to forgive you what you've done. You do fear him, you always have and you always will."

"I…" Christine sighed, "I do fear him, he has killed, he knows no God, how can I not?" she looked pleadingly at the other girl, "But don't you as well?"

"Yes," Adriana answered without a trace of embarrassment, "But he wouldn't be Erik if he didn't instil some form of fear in me, it's part of who he is."

"And you accept that?" the young brunette stared at the other girl incredulously,

"Hell yes, its part of my love for him, that he is so dangerous, I can't abide safety, it scares me and suffocates me in its control."

Christine sighed, almost regretfully, "If I shared your carelessness…" she shook herself, "I could not do it, I would not know how,"

"Avoid regret," Adriana advised in an oddly dry and philosophic tone, "Never look back and regret or you spend your life thinking of what could have been and forget what it is,"

"What if you make a mistake?" the soprano asked, "And you are in pain all your days?"

"Pain hurts princess, always has always will, get over it."

Christine couldn't bear it any more, none of this was going the way she had planned, "I have to go," she whispered.

"Ah, no," Adriana pressed her foot down on Christine's stomach, "You're staying right here little missy,"

"Please!" the soprano begged, eyes huge with fear and panic attack, "I cant do this, not now, let me go!"

"Aww, schedule so busy you couldn't plan an extended stay?"

Christine flushed, "Stop it," she whispered,

"Not likely, he needs to talk to you first. Now tell me were you expecting Erik to supply you with a wedding dress straight away or did you want a leisurely courtship with him as well? Who knows, maybe even carry on both at the one time,"

"I cant," Christine gulped down on her panic, and ignored the sarcasm loading the Wraith's tone, fear drawing tears in her eyes, "I…I would need to marry him…soon,"

Adriana stared, her eyes growing brighter as she looked at the soprano, eyes dropping to Christine's tiny waist then up to her face again, "You conniving little bitch!" she cried, leaping up, "You're pregnant aren't you?"

"No!" the denial was vehement,

"You are!"

"I don't know!" for the first time, Christine raised her voice a little, "I don't know yet!"

"Oh," Adriana stared then began pacing, "Oh my dear little soprano that is rich, that's worthy of a phic all in itself," she stopped pacing and turned to look at Christine. "So you slept with Raoul in the hopes you'd get yourself pregnant so when you came to spend the rest of your days in dark torturous night, you'd have something to remind yourself of how rich and fancy your life could have been," she paused and looked at Christine almost admiringly, "Very conniving of you my dear, I'm impressed,"

Christine flushed ashamedly, dropping her eyes, "You…you would have done the same!" she cried, "Had our roles been reversed!"

"You mean me leaving Erik and go with the fop?" Adriana asked incredulously, "I'd rather scull cyanide."

"He is not a fop!" Christine pushed herself back from the cushions and glared up at the other girl, Adriana snorted, "Beggin' ye pard'n miss but I'm a thinkin' he is," she flashed her dimples, "Raoul de Shiny and Christine Daze, what a match,"

Christine's mouth gaped, "How dare you!"

"How dare I what? Tell the truth?" she flamed, "You truly are so naïve Christine."

Christine gawped at her, "You hate me don't you?" her timidity was almost amusing.

"No…" Adriana answered, "Well yes and no, I hate your fiancé and I think you're a little bug eyed twit, but I don't hate you." She paused, "Tell me did Raoul's hair and eyebrows grow back? My minions told me all about it, I was quite impressed with the scope of their torturous abilities,"

"That was you?" Christine gasped, Adriana managed a grin, "No the other Theatre Wraith, I wasn't personally involved, but those who did are under my command, so in a way you might call me responsible," she cocked her head, "Any awards will of course, have to go to them, but that's really besides the point,"

"Those…those demons are under your command?" Christine leapt back fearfully, "You're a witch!"

"Will you stop insulting me!" Adriana snapped, "There are two people who I permit to call me that and you know neither of them, and no I am not a witch, now grow up!"

"I have grown up," Christine whispered, Adriana looked at her sidelong,

"Yes," she replied thoughtfully, "I suppose you have,"

"What do you mean?"

"It means princess, you forgot how to dream,"

Christine looked confused, Adriana sighed, "Erik doesn't think like we do, he was never taught how, he is made of passion and fear and all those primal responses we try and hide. He cannot conform, he will not be bent to another's will and he refuses to be ruled. If you look at it through one set of eyes you would think him deranged, dangerous and a threat to society, like a wild animal." Adriana flung a careless leg over the arm of her chair, "But look at him with a dreamer's eyes and you see him for what he really is. Music, beauty, pure, Beauty and the Beast and all that is love and passion in any world, princess, in order to understand Erik you have to dream, when you tried to force the Angel of Music into acting as a creature who could easily be content with modern Parisian society and believed it could happen, you forgot how,"

Christine was silent for a long moment, processing this curious look at her Angel, perhaps the other girl was right, but what did that change? At length, she drew herself from her reverie and spoke.

"What does he think of me?"

"If I knew, I might consider telling you, possibly," Adriana said, "Well, probably not, but I do know this…He managed to turn you away once Christine, out of passion, fear, remorse and love, in the heat of the moment, that's fair enough in any case. The question remains however, is he strong enough to go through that again?" Adriana fixed Christine with her stare, "He never stopped loving you, I knew that much, he never could," she sighed, "Of course he never went so far as to say your name instead of mine, but I still don't doubt there hasn't been a day go past when you haven't sung your way into his head at one point or another." She made a flourished bow to the dazed soprano. "You have my congratulations Christine Daniel, for walking straight into the lions den."

Christine was silent for several moments, "If I were to stay…in whichever fashion that may be," she ventured hesitantly, "What would you do?"

Adriana rubbed her forehead with her fingers, looking down to avoid Christine seeing her bite her lip, "Wish you good luck, have Erik sing one last song for me, and go back to being who I was."

"Who you were?" Christine echoed, "Who was that?"

Adriana's eyes were fixed on an invisible point somewhere in midair, an odd smirk twitched at her lips and she uttered a single name, "Adi"

"Who?" Christine looked confused, "You mean Adriana isn't your true name?"

"It is actually," Adriana ran a hand through her hair, "Adi is the abbreviated form, I never liked Adriana back where I came from, it was too intensely formal, something I dusted off and trotted out for special occasions, no one knew me as Adriana unless they didn't know me at all." She shook her head regretfully, "When I'm alone, writing or caught up in what I love best, Adriana slips out, probably because that's the other worldly side of me, and when I met Erik, it was who I became, because I never wanted to feel anything other than the intense passion of inspiration and love that I feel when I'm with him, or when write, and Adriana is who I am when I feel that…" her voice trailed off into echoes across the lake and she glanced at Christine, "That make any sense to you?"

Christine shook her head, Adriana grinned humourlessly, "Fantastic,"

"So," Christine tried to puzzle her way through, "You would leave him if I were to stay?"

"I would leave him if I knew it would made him happy," she replied distantly, her eyes fixed on the point of nothingness again. Christine blinked in surprise, "You make it sound as though you do not care for him,"

It was the wrong thing to say, Adriana was on her feet in an instant, looming over the unfortunate soprano, looking ready to tear her throat out, "Don't care for him?" her voice was a deadly hiss, "You think I don't _care for him?_" her hand lashed out and caught Christine's shoulder in a vicelike grip, "You think I wouldn't give my very soul to save him so little pain as a pricked finger?_ He is my everything!_" then some of the fire in her eyes seemed to dim and she released her grip, "Just as you were his,"

Christine was gasping and clutching at her shoulder, staring up at her in fear, "You love him?"

"Yes."

"And…does Erik love you?" it was the first time she had spoken his name since arriving, Adriana looked at her sharply, but the soprano's eyes were downcast into her lap. She spread her own hands helplessly, "I don't know. I'd like to think I mean something to him but in all honesty, I have no idea." she snorted indelicately to herself, "I've been nothing but a trial to Erik since I first came here, but that doesn't change the fact that I love him, body, heart and soul,"

* * *

Unbeknownst to either of them, a third party was eavesdropping on the conversation. Hidden in the shadows of the passageway, Erik clutched one hand tightly around the mask in his hand and allowed his head to tilt and hit the granite wall of the corridor. She loved him, love was an unspoken word between them here, but she could confess herself to his Angel. What kind of ridiculousness had happened?

How many years had he spent desperate for love, for acceptance, for the simple pleasure of being touched?

**Authoress: The Raoul de Shiny is thanks to my friend Mel aka deltaevenstar to all you DBCA-ians, the Christine Daze is mine.**


	76. Little Angel

**Chapter 76 Little Angel**

**There is nothing quite so rewarding as flipping through a notebook and reading all the pages you filled…and nothing so damn frustrating as transcribing it all.**

**Courtesy of my brother Joshwho unfortunately has quit his position as my prechapter entertainerin order to concentrate on his studies, and will be replaced next chapter by Delta Evenstar, a joke for you all, (the timing was impeccable to hear this) Q: "What's the difference between a Porsche and a Soprano? A: "Most musicians haven't been in a Porsche"**

"He is my everything!" Erik had heard the conversation from this point onwards, and it had shaken him to the core. He did not want to answer the question Christine had asked if he loved her in return, in truth he did not know himself. He shook his head helplessly and stepped out of the corridor.

"Adriana," Erik's voice broke the confessional in the middle of the lounge room and caused both girls to look up. Behind his mask, Erik gritted his teeth and met the eyes of his Wraith, avoiding Christine's pale face as well as he could, "Will you leave us please?"

Erik might have known her for many months, but Christine was a woman as well and was sitting much closer, as such she was the one who caught the nearly invisible flinch of anguish that went through the blonde at the politely clumsy dismissal. For a moment, Adriana seemed to fold inwards and crumple together like a piece of tissue paper, then she froze herself. Standing quickly, she retrieved her veil and took a deep breath, then straightened her shoulders and walked quickly out of the room, nowhere near brave enough to risk looking up into Erik's eyes and meeting the rejection held there.

Erik looked down as Adriana passed by, clenching his fists inside his pockets, suppressing the tremors shaking his body. How could he look the woman who said she _loved_ him, who had given him more unconditionally than any other, when the woman his heart had beat for was waiting there for him?

* * *

She was never to know what was to pass between them, what words they shared were for no phan's or lover's ears. She could have eavesdropped easily, but the temptation was like presents beneath the Christmas tree, you want to know, but the delicious anxiety of waiting has you spellbound. But the honest truth was, she didn't want to know. As soon as she entered the Louis-Philippe room she ran straight to her only release, grabbing up a pen and loose leaf of parchment she started messy blue scrawl running across the page, pouring out everything, anything! Whatever she could think of. 

_I am not as you  
__I am more dangerous than you  
__You live in a world of society  
__Governed by what you believe is of importance beyond yourself_

_But I am not as you are  
__I have loved deeper, longer, more passionately  
__You live in a world of intricate knots  
__Controlling ties  
__Never ending lies_

_I am not content as you are  
__My life is not lived as yours is  
__I do not seek admittance to your simplistic ideals  
__And I have felt more pain than your mortal body could hold_

_For I am not as you  
__My eyes warned you the day we met  
__I am silent when you scream  
__And you weep when I would smile_

_I am not as you would be  
__I have no need for your transparent games  
__My love is too strong  
__My life is too bold  
__My heart beats in time with a world you can never imagine_

_And I am happy there _

And then she stopped, staring blankly at the burnt out question mark of a candlewick.

She had done it.

Without even realising she had finally achieved the impossible and what she had sworn never to do, she had given herself over to True Love.

"Oh Christ…"

There are many different types of affection between the people in this world. Lust, flirting, sweetness, crushes and valentines, each with its own level of sacrifice and love. Crushes were easy, you never had to do a thing about them, just sit back and daydream of the two of you together, each smile or "Hello" you shared another step in a nonexistent courtship. Valentines were romantic and flirting was fun, but True Love? God, that only happened once. She dropped her pen onto the parchment with a dull fwap! "Oh God no," she moaned, she could never go back now. How was she to return to CD's and books when she had once known the beautiful and tragic man himself? She tried to imagine herself at home, writing English essays and bouncing on the trampoline, button mashing on the GameCube with her brothers…did Erik even know she had brothers? Or a family for that matter?

"This isn't fair," she whispered, "I was never – I never wanted to…shit!"

It was true, from the time she was eleven or so and realised that not all people found someone she had sworn to remain unmarried. Not because she didn't love, but because she loved too much. Friends and family she loved boundlessly with her entire heart and soul, these were people who knew and loved her, they didn't get jealous if she spent time with other friends or favoured a game of Star Wars chess with a brother. But give her dependence, someone who acted as though they couldn't live without her, that she always had to be beside and was never to be alone again and she would either go mad or run, she would be the one stamping on their fingers as they dangled helplessly over the cliff.

Old boyfriends flashed through her mind, they had all been like that, desperate puppies wagging their tails for affection. Every time she had begun a relationship she had known it would end, and it had. But she had always been guarded, it saved her tears for more important things, the people she could love unconditionally, rather than the ones who presented her with restrictions and adoration. Friends and family didn't get jealous or protective or possessive, all three things she hated, she was her own person.

But Erik…Oh Christ why had she let her guard down? Why him? Why did he have to be the one? She kicked Beverly Farmer's Collected Stories across the room where it fell open to a page on Hometime. "But it's only the first time you give your whole self." The words stared mockingly at her from the corner, the white cover ripped thanks to the tender ministrations of her foot.

_And you never do it again. _She snarled at the book in frustration, all about love, the lot of it. "Define Love," she hissed bitterly. Suddenly the opulence of the room…their room…Christine's room, sickened her. She had to get out.

She pulled out a willowy black dress from the wardrobe, simple, dark and sombre, anchored by a chain around her middle. She thanked God she could make her own clothes, anything from Erik would have been tantamount to the Punjab tightening around her neck. She dragged off her other clothes, dropping pants and jacket onto the floor and cinched the chain loosely around her waist. Her fingers reached automatically for the veil crumpled carelessly on the dresser, then stopped. No, the reign of the Theatre Wraith was no more, if she was to go, then so were the feathers. Hairpins trickled slowly through her fingers, what had it been but a game? Some great glorious mockery played for drama and entertainment.

She slipped out of the room and through a tiny false passage that led to back stage. In and out of the shadows she danced, a small black waltz to a requiem. She was dead now, a life that had tasted True Love and could not keep it was a life unworthy of living. She followed her feet, bare and dust covered to the tiny chapel buried a floor below the stage in a little out of the way corner.

Religion, better now than any other time, in all her months below the Opera House God had never once crossed her mind, unless she happened to find Him mentioned in the lyrics of a song. Strange for a girl brought up in the Catholic Church, taught to love and cherish the sacrifice made for her sins. Well good Lord look at them now, she probably warranted another nail through His hands for all she had done.

Three steps down through the arched doorway she halted, not here, she couldn't. Here was where Erik had first sung to Christine, lulled by the voice of an Angel. She turned around and around again, Box 5? No, that was where she had sung to and he had watched from. The flies? The stage? The dorms? No! Everywhere here was made by him, and touched by him for her. Ironically she wondered if it was wrong to pray in the torture room? It had probably heard more begging and pleadings for Christ than the small stone room before her.

Finally she gave up and wedged herself into a niche outside of the arched doorway. A tiny grey spider cleaned the remains of an egg sac from its web, folding the silken threads around busy legs. Adriana lifted a hand and invited the spider onto her finger, turning her wrist this way and that to watch it scurry. A scorpion may have been more fitting, or a grasshopper, but this would have to do.

"We're not so different you and I," she said idly, "Both man eaters in a sense, much easier that way I suppose, dinner and sex…or whichever order you prefer," the spider didn't reply, but followed down her arm to her elbow until it changed it's mind and crept back up to her palm. It had always puzzled her why people were so frightened of spiders. In the end, weren't they more scared of you than you of them?

Well all right, spindly little red backs and hairy funnel-webs were terrifying, but there was ample reason to fear those. But this little lady was a furry grey, delicate and mothering. Grey was her favourite colour, so simple and elegant.

"We are the grey, we stand between the candle and the shadows,"

(Fuck off Delenn,) she thought, (I'm talking about spiders not Minbari.)

A hand touched her shoulder, "Adriana," it called softly, she flinched away and curled in on herself, "Don't," she whispered.

"Don't what?" Erik asked, his voice concerned.

"Just…don't" she held her hand up to the web and let the grey spider back, "If I have to go just tell me," Oh God she was one big cliché today, why the Hell did this have to happen?

"Go? Erik questioned, "The only place you should go is home for your cloak before you freeze."

Home…the House by the Lake was home.

"Where's Christine?" How stupidly frightened she was of an answer. The long shadow before her shifted and Erik lowered himself down to sit beside her, long bony knees linked by the loose hands dangling between them. "She is going back where she belongs," he breathed.

"She belongs with you," she watched as the spider started weaving a new web, Erik sighed, heart lying heavy in his chest, "Perhaps, and dreams have a habit of coming true whenever we ask them of it,"

"What the hell does that mean?" normally a riddle was fun, but today it was just too much. Erik shrugged, "She went home, to her Vicomte," he took a deep breath to hide the waver in his tone, "As she was supposed to,"

(Not according to the EC phangirls) Adriana thought tiredly. There were so many things that needed to be said, and no words to say them in, so instead they followed round after round of meaningless conversation.

"It took me longer than I expected to find you," Erik's hands were loosely tangled over the deep V of his knees. "I had thought you might have been in your sewing room, or perhaps Box 5, not here," He would never admit the panic that had gripped his soul after finding the room empty, and that poem…

"I-" she hesitated, "I needed to pray,"

"For what?"

"I don't know," she replied, "Guidance? Whatever it is people normally pray for? Something I suppose,"

"I never expected you to be religious,"

"Really?" Adriana turned her head against the wall to gaze at his blank black mask…black today somehow seemed fitting for both of them… "There's a lot you don't know about me,"

"Then tell me," a faint smile flickered at the corner of his lips.

"Tell you what?" she teased.

"Anything, everything, three things,"

"Three things," she knitted her brow, "Okay…I collect pencils…I have twenty two first cousins and…a crush on Johnny Depp,"

"Who?" Erik asked incredulously, she shrugged,

"Never mind, you don't know him,"

"I see, anything else?"

She frowned momentarily then thought of something, "Yeah, I prefer to bowl rather than bat in cricket, I play Wing Attack in netball, I'm afraid of clowns and I used to have braces,"

"You couldn't walk?" Erik turned and looked at her in surprise, then down at her legs curled under her skirt.

"Braces" she put emphasis on the final syllable, "Not a brace, for my teeth,"

"What about them?"

"Well you think that they're this straight naturally? Two years of metal in my mouth, a plate and I still have the retainer stuck behind my bottom teeth,"

"I often wondered what that was,"

"Well now you know,"

They were quiet for a moment, then she nudged his elbow, "You're turn,"

Erik laughed dryly in reply, "With the study you have made of me? I doubt there is much to tell,"

"They can't record everything in a book Erik, tell me something I wouldn't know,"

Erik sighed and thought for a moment, pressing the pads of his fingers together, "I wrote my first song when I was four," he said finally, "Well not write perse, but I thought of the tune, it was a lullaby,"

"What was it called? Adriana asked softly, the spider made a calculated leap to the next strand of its web, trailing silken fibre behind her.

"Little Angel," Erik replied, he had not thought of his song in many a year, how strange that he should remember it now.

"Can I hear it?"

Erik drew in a breath to tell her no, then paused and opened his mouth and began very softly to sing…

"_Held tight little angel  
__The seraphs weep  
__Held tight little angel  
__And rocked to sleep  
__Held soft little angel  
__For the Lord to take  
__Be loved little angel  
__When your soul does wake…"_

It was a song meant for no one's ears, only heard by the two shadows sitting side by side in the little niche beside the doorway. Adriana wanted to say something, 'That's beautiful,' or 'You were only four?' but somehow nothing seemed profound enough to be worth hearing, so she stayed silent. With hesitant movements, her short-fingered hand crept into Erik's long one, curling her hand around his.

"I don't ever want to leave you," she breathed, too quietly for Erik to hear, "Swear I never have to go,"

And if Erik felt the soft whisper of her lips on the cloth of his shirt, he only thought she prayed.

**Well? Did you like it? Please tell me what you thought**


	77. THAT Scene

**Chapter 77 THAT Scene **

**Righto, anyone who has issues with fun stuff, don't read. If you're one of those who had been hanging out for a steamy scene, well, here ya go, aren't I nice? It's my first attempt and you have been warned so don't flame me if you don't like it. Noni, I hope I don't lose your respect.**

**_Prechapter entertainment by the lovely delta evenstar_**

Delta snuck into Adi's room, closing the door gently behind her before making her way to the desk. She opened a random word document and started to type.

"Does she know you're doing that?" A male asked from where he was stretched out on the couch.

"What's it to you Julian?" She asked, meeting his eye with a slight smile.

"Well if it's trouble you're after-"

At that moment Emerald, a teenage girl with silver hair and green eyes, and Jacques burst into the room carrying an assortment of boxes and shopping bags.

"Delta, darling!" Jacques exclaimed, dropping the parcels he had been holding onto Adi's bed before rushing across to kiss Delta once on each cheek.

Emerald was much more interested in the vampire on the couch than greeting her authoress. In seconds she was perched on the couch, sitting dangerously close to Julian. He moved a bit further from the girl but it didn't seem to make any difference.

"Hi Em," Delta greeted but was dismissed with a wave of her muse's perfectly manicured hand.

"You know what?" Em asked Julian, "Your hair would look so much better if you just-" The teenager reached her hand towards the vampire's head as she spoke.

"Don't touch the hair," He warned. His voice was low and threatening as he bared his pointed teeth slightly.

Emerald's hand hovered in mid-air for several moments as she thought before she withdrew it, "Actually... it's fine the way that it is. Very..." She paused in search of the right word.

"Sexy?" Jacques offered.

"Yeah... very sexy."

Delta laughed at the look of disgust that crossed Julian's face effectively diverting the attention from the vampire to herself.

"Your hair however..." Emerald said as she leapt from the couch and examined Delta's long, dark brown hair that she had pulled back into a lose plait that morning. Em clicked her tongue disapprovingly.

"What's wrong with my hair?"

"It's plain!"

"Dull," Jacques added as he prodded a strand of it.

Delta turned to Julian for help. "It's just not as sexy as mine," he told her laughingly.

Before Delta could react Emerald and Jacques had removed her hair from the elastic that held it in place and were brushing and fluffing it. When she finally did react Delta fought off her 'hairdressers' and escaped to the other side of the room where she hid beside Julian.

"Bite them. Drain them," she suggested in a whisper so that only the vampire would be able to hear her voice. When he made no reply she added a hopeful, "Please?"

He shook his head, no. Delta would need to find help from someone else, and fast. Emerald and Jacques had started to advance upon her again.

"DEVIN... ARAGORN!" she yelled, hoping that her other muses would come to rescue.

"You don't have to yell," Devin muttered as he opened the door to Adi's room and moved to sit on the chair by the couch.

Emerald swooned at the sight of the tall man who had just entered. Devin merely ignored her, used to the teenager... well as used to Emerald as anyone could ever be when they were the object of her affection.

"What's so important?" Devin questioned.

"They were trying to give me a makeover," Delta pointed an accusing finger in Jacques and Emerald's general direction.

"And you want me to save you?" Delta nodded in response. "There would be a condition..." he continued, "Em stays here for a week and we go home so that she can shop in peace."

"Done!" Delta agreed quickly and Emerald gazed upon Devin adoringly.

The door suddenly swung open and Aragorn entered, his sword drawn as he scanned the room. "Sorry I'm late," he said.

"I could have been DEAD by now," Delta pouted.

"Well... you're not," Aragorn replied as he sheathed his sword, "I was guarding the corridor."

"Why was that so important?"

"There were halflings roaming about."

"Sure that they weren't just Adi's brothers?"

The ranger shrugged sheepishly, "You can never be too careful." (AN: Adi's brother's are all equal to or a foot something taller than she is which sucks for her despite the fact she is the oldest by 2, 4, or 6 years)

"Careful about what?" A voice asked from the doorway.

Delta looked to where Adi was standing by the door, "Aragorn's being overly cautious," she explained as she stood up. "I'm sorry we can't stay... I have a story to finish."

"Good luck with that," Adi responded, kissing Julian hello as she sat down at her desk. Delta took the opportunity to leave without Emerald, dashing to her car in record speed with Aragorn and Devin following quickly. She spun the tires as she planted her foot on the accelerator.

"Hi Adi," Emerald grinned as she perched herself on the edge of the bed.

"Didn't Delta and the lads just leave?"

"Yep! I'm staying here for a week! Isn't that just so exciting?"

* * *

Erik played softly as Adriana snuck up behind him, after watching him play for several moments, she rested her fingers on his shoulders and began copying the movements of his fingers in a light massage on his shoulders. It took Erik a few seconds to realise the way she was moving her hands, he lightly changed to a faster tune, which she followed, then as he played a deeper set of slow notes, she pressed his shoulders slightly harder, running her fingers along his back. He switched to part of Don Juan Triumphant dark and seductive, Adriana replicated his notes, slipping her fingers over his tense shoulders, like a cat kneading its claws. Erik sighed in relief, relaxing his muscles to her tender ministrations, playing all the while.

Actually the fact she was giving him a massage in time to his masterpiece was quite pleasant, and to be downright honest, damn arousing!

Erik turned his head to start kissing along Adriana's wrist, still playing. She bent her head in response and stole his lips from her wrist to meet with her own. Still with notes spinning around the room, Erik deepened the kiss, demanding she return his passion, which of course, Adriana did eagerly. (Well, wouldn't you? Oh don't lie you know you would!)

Twisting around, Adriana placed her hands on the front of his shoulders and slid one long leg over his lap to sit on his legs, Erik lifted one hand to run across her belly and up over her breasts, his cold fingers rubbing over her warm skin.

Adriana gave up on her massage and slipped her hands down to the collar of Erik's shirt, she slid the tiny pearl white buttons through their holes and pushed the open shirt over his shoulders, fingers blindly marvelling at the deathly pale skin she knew to be beneath. Erik's hands reached up and began tugging out the hair pins holding up her blonde mane, sliding his fingers through the fine threads over and over as more fell over her shoulders and brushed against his collar as the last of the pins were discarded.

"So beautiful," he breathed, burying his face in her hair (Authoress: All my muses seem to have a thing for my hair, be it touching, brushing, styling or pulling it, no idea why). Adriana fitted her fingers under his chin, tilted his face upwards to hers and kissed him again. Erik's shirt landed crumpled on the floor as he shrugged it away from his arms and cupped her face in his hands. Adriana arched against his slender frame, hair spilling backwards as Erik covered the pale blue veins in her throat with his lips, his fingers growing clumsy with need until he finally ripped the purple blouse from her body and started to tear down through her thin chemise.

"Erik!" she cried softly as he scattered her skin with kisses, he pulled back and looked at her. Her pale face was flushed and her lips swollen with kisses, her voice was low and hoarse, "Promise I'm yours,"

"What?" Erik did not quite understand her words.

"Promise me!"

The tone Erik did understand, he lifted her hand and pressed feverish lips over each knuckle over and over again, "I promise," he vowed, she smiled and leaned back again, taking his hand to tickle his fingers with kisses of her own. Erik's fingers crept slowly under her skirt, teasing her with languid patterns and circles over her calves, knees, thighs. He kissed down her throat, between her breasts to her belly, drawing loose the skirt strings with his teeth, "You are mine!" he whispered, gliding his tongue over her stomach, then his fingers slipped against her and she cried out in torment. Her back arched again and a jarring note crashed out from the keys of the organ, Erik stilled her with one hand, closing his lips over one pink nipple. He dragged her up from his lap, forcing her to stand, then snatched her against him and fled with her to the bedroom.

**Well…that was my first experiment trying something along those lines for public consumption. Cold showers to the right, review button to the left, and three cheers for Delta, you know what to do.**


	78. Breaking it to the Soprano

**Chapter 78 Breaking it to the Soprano **

**Thankyou so much for all your fabulous support on the last chapter, it was very much appreciated. And a YAY to Noni for finally getting her computer back on track. **

**Hey while I think of it...guess what? We are 58 reviews off getting a 1500 review count. There are well over a hundred of you that have me earmarked, it shouldnt be that hard, right?**

**-crickets chirp-**

**Right?**

**-cue the tumbleweed-**

**Ah forget it then. The other important news is that it is one month and one day until I move to hot sunny Gold Coast Brisbane with the biggest Australian Medieval Fair only 40 minutes away! (cheers and dances). And as I dont know my aunt and uncles internet standards, I have to finish this phic by then (crosses self and prays "God help me"). Work calls so love you all. Cheers**

**Adi, the obscenely wierd Authoress**

**

* * *

**Odile sighed as she entered her room, pulling pins from her hair as she crossed the room to her dresser. She adored the stage, but sometimes the extravagance her audience seemed desperate to shower her with gave her a headache, she desperately needed a half hour after a performance to wind down before she felt able to deal with the inane compliments rich patrons glittered over her. 

"You took your own sweet time tonight," a low voice commented from a dark blue chair, a blonde, black veiled head stuck its way out from behind the winged back, "All those adoring fans keeping you busy?"

Odile jumped backwards against her dresser, "Who are you?" she gasped, the black veiled head snorted, "I'm shocked Odile, you don't recognise the Theatre Wraith?"

_Theatre Wraith?_

"The Phantom's whore…" Odile breathed, rumours resurfacing in her mind.

"Hey!" A pair of long black legs covered by a sheer amethyst and silver skirt swung over one of the arms and the Theatre Wraith jumped up to face the Opera diva, stalking towards her threateningly. Odile was an inch or so taller than the spectre but she cowered under the shorter females stare. Adriana folded her arms, covered in sheer silver angel sleeves and a corset of purple on white that hugged her curves, "No one calls me that," she tilted her head and regarded the terrified soprano, "What is you peoples preoccupation with giving me names? Isn't Theatre Wraith enough?"

Odile continued to cower, "Oh stop grovelling!" she snapped, "If there's one thing I can't stand it's grovelling,"

Hesitantly Odile looked upwards, there was a bemused look to the raised eyebrows of the Opera spirit standing in front of her, "Sorry,"

"And don't apologize, every time I call on someone its always sorry this, and forgive me that, and I'm not worthy," she shook her head and Odile saw her face shifting into a grin, "What do you want of me?" stories of Christine Daae's kidnapping and the tormented love of the Phantom started playing in her head, "He wants me doesn't he? To teach me and take me, captive forever, he wont let me go!"

"If you start singing _What I once used to dream I now dread_ I'll be forced to slap you," The Wraith said conversationally, admiring her nails, Odile fell silent with a frightened look and the Wraith sighed, "Ok, this probably started off all wrong, lets start again," she straightened and swept a magnificent curtsey, "Mademoiselle Odile, it's true, I am the Theatre Wraith, companion to the Opera Ghost, and here to speak to you about an issue which concerns your very life." Her voice lowered and she gazed at Odile with dark eyes, "Hm, maybe you might want to sit first," Odile nodded uncomfortably, twisting her corset to regain her breath, the Wraith saw this and frowned, "Actually scrub that, you look like your about to faint from that thing, tell your managers and fans your tired and can't go out, get changed and I'll pour you a drink, then we'll chat."

Managing a weak smile, Odile slipped to her door with a rustle of satin and creaked it open, Firmin was already waiting there with a bottle of champagne and a boisterous smile, "My dear soprano," he proclaimed, "Tonight you brought them to their feet! Let us celebrate your success!" he held up the bottle of champagne as proof, Odile smiled faintly at him, "Forgive me Monsieur Firmin, but I am quite tired," she placed a delicate hand to her throat, "I do not wish to strain my voice before tomorrow night. If you would be so kind as to inform my fans that I will not be attending them tonight I would be much appreciative,"

"Ah of course," Firmin bowed and kissed the hand she proffered, "Rest easy Mademoiselle," he smiled and sighed slightly as the soprano offered him a small smile and shut the door, then he shook himself and went off in search of Andre.

Odile felt a plunge of guilt as she locked the door, she glanced nervously at the Theatre Wraith who was unashamedly reading cards and notes from admirers, "Um, Mademoiselle Theatre Wraith, I will need my maid to help me undress," she ventured gesturing helplessly to her costume. The Wraith looked over and glanced her up and down, "Now there's a piece of work," she said admiringly, "Never mind about the maid, I'll help you," she motioned for the soprano to turn and started unbuttoning the long ream of buttons down her back, the stiff pink brocade slipped away and her fingers found the corset strings, with a practised twist, she untied the knot and loosened the ties, "Great Scot Odile! (Gerard Butler randomly pokes his head in, "Ye called?") How do you breathe with this thing so tight?"

Odile breathed a sigh of relief as the strings loosened, "You get used to it I suppose," she replied, massaging her aching middle, layer upon layer of petticoats dropped from the voluminous skirts as the veiled Wraith slyly remarked, "So…d'you think Firmin likes you?" Odile gasped involuntarily, "What makes you say that!" she whispered, "You watched me speak to him?"

"Darling," the Wraith looked amused as she stood with an armful of petticoats, "It's my job to know what goes on here, just as much as it is yours to knock the socks off the crowd that comes here every night with that voice of yours,"

"So you know everything?" the soprano whispered, the Wraith laughed, "Not quite, but I'm getting there, still working on my Reyer/Giry theory and whether or not Little Jammes is actually serious about that Steven guy," she frowned then brightened, "But I do know where the stagehands keep their booze!"

"The secret compartment up in the second platform of the flies," Odile answered automatically, the Wraith snorted in laughter, "Busy little soprano aren't we?"

"I-" Odile paused nervously, "You're not what I expected of the Theatre Wraith,"

"Ten feet tall and three heads that spit fire?" Adriana shrugged, dumping the costume in a chair, "No only on Wednesdays"

Odile laughed nervously and reached out to wrap a much-loved blue velvet dressing gown around herself, "What's your name?"

"My name?" the veiled Wraith looked surprised to have been asked.

"Well, s-surely you must have a name?" Odile stammered, suddenly afraid she might have offered some kind of insult. The Wraith looked at her seriously, "You can never breathe a single word of this to any other person Odile, for reasons beyond the gossip of the ballet rats, both our lives will hang in the balance if word gets out you know of me do you understand?"

Odile nodded and crossed herself, the Theatre Wraith dropped her head and rubbed her brow with her fingers, "And you have to promise not to scream," she added, the soprano nodded a second time fervently.

"Adriana," Odile's black eyes opened wide and her jaw dropped as she gasped.

In an instant the veiled girl was behind her, a firm hand wrapped over the soprano's prized mouth, "Do not scream." She growled, she guided the stumbling diva to a chair and plopped her down unceremoniously, "Sit."

Adriana scowled to herself as she dunked the diva into her chair, probably not the smartest idea she'd had to admit who she was before denying the rumours but she needed the soprano's trust.

"Are you going to be quiet?" she asked harshly, fingers digging into the front of Odile's throat, she nodded quickly and was released.

"Now in all honesty Odile, our names are why we are in trouble," Adriana's fingers passed the bottles of champagne and went straight for the brandy sitting in a crystal decanter on a sideboard, she poured a generous dash into a squat glass and handed it to Odile, "Drink."

Odile swallowed the liquor down in one gulp, Adriana smiled, "Good girl," she approved, "Believe me, it helps," she poured another glass and refilled the one clutched in Odile's hands. Then she sat and looked at the soprano curiously, truth be told, Adriana rather liked what she had seen of the singer, and she felt an odd twinge of remorse for what she would have to tell.

"Odile, you've heard of the murders in the streets, right?"

A nod answered her.

"And you know that there is seemingly no way of knowing where the killer will strike next?"

"I have heard it,"

"Then you should look at this," reaching into her pocket, the Theatre Wraith pulled out a scroll of parchment and handed it to Odile. Hesitantly the opera singer unrolled the heavy paper and looked down it. The list ran like this…

Tania - whore

Helen - peasant

Elaine - merchant's daughter

Phoenicia - whore

Hanna - barmaid

Antoinette - servant

Niamh

play actress

Torella – lady's maid

Odette – merchant's sister

Monique - minor nobleman's daughter

Olga - servant

Felicity - head cook in a restaurant

Tarianelle

E ?

Odile?

Phillicia – Second ballet mistress?

Elaine – head costumer?

Rosette – book keeper?

Adriana

Odile looked up, "What are these?"

"The first lot are the names of the dead killed by the man the police are calling the phantom and we are calling the imposter. The one's with question marks are the ones who are yet to happen or uncertain in their targets, I'm telling you because you are first on the list and the rest of the names after you, baring mine, are less certain,"

"Why are you so certain?"

The Wraith snorted, "Why do you think?"

Odile thought and suddenly remembered the news she had heard in the paper, her face went white, "Oh God,"

"That about sums it up, yes," the Wraith smirked sardonically.

"What did you do to deserve this?" Odile asked in a whisper, the Wraith looked startled, as if she had never considered this question, "I…" she trailed off, "I guess I dared to love the one this was aimed at,"

Odile blinked and looked down the page, the acronym jumped out at her, "The Phantom of the Opera?" she asked in disbelief.

"Clever girl," Adriana approved, sipping her brandy as her leg swung over the arm of her chair. Odile gaped,

"But isn't he horribly ugly?" Odile covered her mouth with her hand in fright, Adriana's gaze turned cold.

"Your point?" she asked icily, Odile's fingers fluttered,

"Oh, forgive me, I meant no offence,"

"I'll bet," Adriana sighed, "I can assure you two things," she said, "One is that neither the Phantom nor myself have anything to do with these murders, despite any facts to the contrary. And the second fact is that you and I are both in very real and very mortal danger."

"From who?" the soprano asked in a shaky voice, Adriana frowned, lifting a shoulder in a small shrug, "If I knew, life might be a little easier, all I know is he's imitating the Phantom and we are both on his hit list, and I am determined to stop him."

"How?"

"Still working on that part too," she admitted, "It may be we have to bait a trap or some such thing," she looked speculatively at Odile then shook her head, "We'll get to that later, but the long and short of it is, I needed to warn you, and tell you that while you have nothing to fear from the Phantom or I, don't trust anyone with a mask, don't go out alone and that we're both unfortunately in a fair amount of trouble,"

"Aren't you terrified?" Odile whispered, Adriana grinned.

"Sweetheart," she laughed, "I have an insane homicidal musical genius that I share a bed with looking out for me, and I'm more scared of one of these," she indicated the box of cashews opened on the dresser, then paused to think. "Well alright maybe Erik is slightly scarier when he hasn't slept for three days because he's been composing, or when he catches me stealing his parchment to write with, but the fact of the matter is that you and I work in very different ways,"

"Erik?" Odile questioned curiously, Adriana went white, then red,

"You didn't hear that," she hissed, "And if I ever hear you mention it there wont be just one person after you with murder on their mind," she gestured to the piece of paper, "Now put that away somewhere safe and speak of this to no one. And next time you see me, let's hope its under better circumstances, if it's not, then make sure you do everything I tell you."

Odile nodded and rose hastily to her vanity, she lifted out a locked jewellery box and turned the key, hastily placing the scroll inside.

"And Odile?"

"Yes?" the soprano concentrated on sealing the false floor of the box closed so no hint of parchment could be seen,

"When you receive a mask to wear to the New Years Eve ball…wear it,"

And when Odile looked up from her drawer, the Theatre Wraith was gone.

xXx

Erik fell noiselessly into step beside her as she made her way back down to the lair, the dull rasp of his cloak on the wooden doorframe the only deliberate mark of his presence.

"Do you have to do that?" Adriana complained in a hushed whisper, "One of these days I'm going to scream and then where will we be?" Erik chuckled soundlessly, "You move like a pregnant ox anyway," he told her, gliding darkly beside her, a soft snort answered him, "I happen to hold a great deal of respect for pregnant oxen good sir, I would appreciate if you would refrain from insulting them,"

"She took it well then?" Erik changed the subject smoothly, Adriana shrugged, "Not too badly, but she'll keep her mouth shut,"

"How do you know that?" Erik asked, pausing to allow the shorter Wraith to duck past him and into a false door.

"Cos if she doesn't," Adriana chuckled darkly, "Then the whole Opera House discovers her little thing for Firmin,"

Startled, Erik let out a short laugh, "The little diva is more precocious than I thought," he murmured, following her through the tight frame.

"Oh Hell yes,"


	79. Penance

**Chapter 79 Penance**

**My friends our time draws so near. Less than a month until I am to move, not to mention the packing. How am I to choose six books out of my personal live in fifty? Anywho, my love to all and hope you enjoy this next chapter, it has a special meaning for me.

* * *

**

Adriana was perched on a stool at a table she had dragged out from the kitchen, sprawled across it were the thousand and a half masques she had taken on for the Ball. Beads, feathers, glass and paste jewels and stiffened wires were spread across the wooden workplace. In one hand she held the tightly pinched ends of a silk plait and in the other, a sewing needle threaded with plum thread. Squinting at her work she tried stitching the ends of the ribbon plait together, but her fingers were clumsy with tiredness and all she succeeded in was stabbing herself in the thumb. "Oh dammit!" she sighed. She sucked the red bead of blood welling from her thumb and tied a black piece of tape around the plait end before shoving it away in exasperation. "Moi give up!" she groaned, burying her head in her hands. Erik looked up from the notes he was hurriedly scrawling onto a handy sheet of parchment, "You're pushing yourself too hard," he told her, refilling his quill with ink the same colour as that which was smeared across Adriana's hand. A sleepy snort of laughter answered him, "Coming from you, Sir-Food-and-rest-are-a-waste-of-time."

"There is enough time for sleep when one is dead," Erik proclaimed sententiously, Adriana shuddered, "Morbid," she muttered, "That reminds me of a song for some reason,"

"Really?" Despite the rather dismal mess that made up most of her CD collection, Erik had found that some of the songs or lyrics actually possessed some semblance of taste. Though how one could keep Beautiful Ballet and the Lord of the Rings soundtracks in the same case as Foo Fighters and Blink 182 and call it a good collection still managed to escape him.

"Yeah but," she yawned, "I forget it now, something about 6 feet under when the parties over or something," she nuzzled her face in her arms, "I think I need chocolate,"

"Indeed," Erik stood and walked over to her, watching her curled up form contemplatively, then with a grin on his distorted face he swept her up into his arms and spun her round, catching her lips to kiss her thoroughly. Adriana returned the kiss with a relieved sigh, stretching her arms up languidly to drape around the Phantom's neck pulling him in closer. They stopped spinning and he released her mouth, still holding her high in his arms.

"Mmm…" she relished, closing her eyes, "That was even better than chocolate,"

"I am honoured to be placed on par with such a miraculous substance," Erik returned, he moved to set her down and she tumbled out of his arms and straightened on the cold floor. "You should try to sleep,"

Adriana shook her head dazedly, still slightly dizzy, "Nah, I need to read a bit first, my brains going too fast at the moment," she bent and dug through a pile of books stacked by one of the loveseats, considerately dropped off by the Authoress, who seemed to find it amusing to use Erik's head as target practise for her deliveries. With the possible exception of the hardcover Complete Works of Sherlock Holmes, which had successfully knocked out a stage hand who had nearly discovered Erik hovering in the flies one day, almost tripping over the lean phantom in the dark before meeting the leather-bound famous detective…although this may have been a slight miscalculation on the Authoress' part.

"You need sleep," Erik told her, returning to his work.

"I need my brain to slow down," Adriana replied.

"Any slower and you'd be going backwards," Erik retorted.

"Oh ha, ha…Aha!" she extracted the sought after novel and retreated before Erik could insult her again.

xXx

Some hours later, Erik found Adriana sitting in the middle of the stage, cross legged and with her hair falling around her face and obscuring the book she held clutched in her hands. With a heavy sigh she turned a page and read for a few moments, then carefully closed the book and placed it to one side, and buried her head in her hands.

"What are you doing out there?" he hissed, gliding to stand before he, cloak swirling about him as he halted and brushing the Phantom's long form.

"Oh leave me alone," Adriana moaned, her face still hidden, Erik frowned, reaching down one long arm to pull her hand away from her face, she flinched away and curled up into herself, "I said leave me alone!"

"What's the matter with you?" Erik demanded, hauling her up by one arm, her gaze flickered to the book left lying on the stage, Erik's eyes followed and he read the title Reave the Just and other tales "That?"

Adriana nodded, "Scriven..." she sighed

"What?"

"Not a what, who"

Her lolling head and sightless eyes were beginning to disturb and irritate Erik, "Some knight in shining armour I suppose?" he countered harshly, "Sweeping away his lady love to a life of joy and sunshine,"

Adriana wrenched away from him, "You know me better than that Erik," she retorted angrily, "I despise sweet romance, don't judge what you don't know,"

"No romance?" Erik asked sardonically, "And I suppose A Midsummer Night's Dream is a parable for the coming of Judgement Day,"

Adriana's eyes flashed anger and she stepped away from him, half facing him, half to the stage and empty seats before her

"Do you question my sincerity, my lords?" she flung her arm as if casting away a heavy goblet, "Do you believe that I _dissemble?_" Erik was silent "It may be that I have no soul." she cried. "_But I have a heart!_" her fire dimmed and she swayed slightly on the plain wooden stage, blinking with a lost expression etched onto her face, ash and regret seemed to fill her mouth as she repeated "I have a heart. I wish daily that I did not." She shook her head a few times, then bent and retrieved a thick novel from the wooden stage, "Here," she pressed it into Erik's chest as she passed him, "Penance, read it," she stumbled away into the shadows as Erik stared after her, then down at the book in his long white hands.

"How does the rest go?" his own voice shocked him, hoarse and shaking, to think a mere book could stir such emotion, Adriana paused, and then rallied herself against her weakness. "But I do not ask God to take it from me. It is mine. My life is only my life. Doubtless you will slay me, when I am done with my tale. But you cannot erase my pain, or stifle my yearning-or avoid the cost."

She bowed her head, then glanced back at him, one hand poised on the door to a trap that would take her back to the lair, she swallowed and opened her mouth to say something, then blinked and changed her mind, "It's just..." she sighed, and disappeared from his view.

* * *

**Penance is by Stephen Donaldson, he is the best writer I know of, and that's including Lewis, Tolkein and any other greater than great name you would care to mention. The "I have a heart" lines are directly quoted, and it is one of the most heartbreaking stories you will ever read, which I truly suggest you do. He also wrote the Chronicles of Thomas Covenant, which are hard work, but Daughter of Regals and Reave the Just are his short story collections, which are fantastic! As are the original The Mirror of her Dreams and its sequel A Man Rides Through. This chapter may not have made a lot of sense to those who haven't read Penance, but if you love Erik and the Phantom's tale, you will love Penance, try the library, try the bookshop, try used bookshops (my second home) but find it and read it. Because while Erik's tale is my favourite legend and story, Penance has been my favourite piece of writing from the first time I read it.**


	80. A Gift

Chapter 80 A gift 

Ah well, such is life – Bushranger Ned Kelly's final words before being hung.

"I brought you a present," Erik called, tossing a small wooden box across the room. Adriana jumped over and caught it in a netball grab. Curiously she opened the box to find a small glass bottle, she unscrewed the lid and sniffed at the liquid. Her face lit up, "Eucalyptus oil!" she exclaimed, "Erik! How the?"

"A ship came in with a load of cargo from Australia," he replied, "I got this from a deckhand as I was passing by."

Adriana took another sniff and her eyes rolled back in delight, she recapped the bottle and set it down on the table. Erik recognised the look in her eyes and shifted just in time to catch her round the waist as she flung herself at him,

"Do I get a thankyou?" he asked offhandedly, lifting her into his lap as he settled on the divan. Adriana's wicked grin matched his own, as she removed his mask,

"You bet," she barely had time to whisper before he caught her lips with his own and she melted under his merciless onslaught.

We will now pause for a sensible intermission in which the masques are delivered resulting in much feminine giddiness and a lot of being invited into rich houses to drink tea and receive commissions for more balls in the coming social season. It's a cold day in Paris and sa happens when I am forced outside for long periods of cold time and to a place where there is sn rather than cows sleet and roaring redgum fires, I get sick. And as we are working on a limited time frame, this scene was not written. Sorry kiddies but tough bickies.

Back in Erik's Underground cavern of Doom! (oo-ooh)

Adriana groaned deep in her throat that ended with a rasping cough, "Guhhh…oh god please no,"

"Please no what?" Erik asked, his eyes glowing with concern, Adriana yanked open a kitchen drawer and removed a silvery knife, she tilted it upwards to catch the light and peered down her own throat, Erik stared at her in puzzlement as her eyes widened then she scowled. She slammed the knife down on the kitchen bench and stormed out, "Shit!" she muttered, Erik followed her out to the main room where she kicked at an unoffending bolster and gathered up her notes.

"What is wrong with you?"

"Tonsillitis," was the rough-voiced reply, "Again!"

"What?" the baffled Phantom raised his eyebrows, Adriana snatched up a few sheets of parchment, "In short, I am sick. I can no longer sing, speak or do anything remotely resembling normality until I'm all drugged up and have lain in bed for a week." She glared miserably around her for a moment, then deciding she had everything, stalked into her room and slammed the door shut.

While rarely ill, it was in Adriana's nature to manage to catch tonsillitis at about once a year. And when she got sick, she really got sick.

The first two days of her miserable illness were spent sleeping, croaking, and swallowing down several concoctions of Erik's. One of which resulted in a fantastic bout of throwing up in a basin and swearing hoarsely at a partly amused partly concerned Erik to get out of the room and leave her to die in peace. And though Erik was the only one to obey the commands, he was still to learn the hard way that his Wraith, tonsillitis and liquid medicine did not mix well together.

"Adriana," he said, holding out a cup of spicy red liquid, as he entered the sitting room, "This will make you feel better,"

Adriana glared at the cup distrustfully and shook her head, Erik's gaze remained impassive. "Drink it."

She shot him a you've-got-to-be-kidding-me look and went back to her sulky contemplation of the floor.

Erik sighed exasperatedly, "You have my solemn promise you will not be sick, it is made specifically to quell nausea,"

Adriana looked up and mouthed the words "I don't give a damn," finishing with a joyous little cough that made her wince.

Erik growled and tried to control his temper, "What would you have me do?" he asked, forcing a pleasant tone into his voice, "Give you the dry ingredients to swallow?"

That got a better reaction, Adriana looked up and smiled at him hopefully, Erik stared. "You cant be serious,"

An eager nod contradicted him.

"After all the trouble I went through to grind everything up and mix it with the last of the honey so you _could_ in fact swallow it?

A pair of desperate grey eyes pleaded with him in a pale face, accompanied by the mimed actions spelling out the words "I don't swallow liquid,"

Erik raised an eyebrow, "Really?" he said slowly, "Then pray tell, what-"

He stopped at the look on her face.

"Very well," he sighed, walking back into the kitchen. He returned just in time to see Adriana go into a violent coughing fit and scrunch in on herself, hugging her arms to her chest as two bright spots of colour burned in her cheeks.

"You sound worse than a certain toad's singing," he remarked conversationally, making his way across the room, carrying three small compact balls of herbs and god knew what, each the size of a couple of peas, and a goblet of water.

"Coak," Adriana replied miserably.

"A little more prolonged," the Phantom advised, "In order to gain that shock value,"

Adriana blinked and made an extremely rude gesture at Erik's ugly face. He seemed amused. "Just for that, you don't get this," he held up the goblet, water sloshing in its cup. Adriana made another silent remark and curled up further. Erik rolled his eyes and set the water and herbs down on the table beside her. With a relieved smile, Adriana took the tablets one by one and tossed them back with a mouthful of water. Erik dusted off his hands and shook his head. "Trust you to make things more complicated," he muttered, Adriana looked indignant, she grabbed a notepad and pen from beside her and scribbled a short note.

"For what? Not needing sixty servants to mollycoddle me and spoon feed me chicken soup? I've been swallowing adult tablets since I was four Erik now bugger off and let me sleep,"

Erik looked at the note in his hand, then back at the Wraith, "Impossible," he sighed, throwing his hands in the air in a gesture of defeat. Adriana managed a tired smirk.

Dropping the note Erik looked around for his cloak, a suspiciously familiar black shadow was covering Adriana's shoulders under a mound of blankets on the couch.

"Give that back," he sighed, Adriana pouted, then wriggled around like a bug on a slinky and finally extracted a flowing piece of black cashmere.

"Thankyou," Erik clasped the silver chain on his collar shut and glanced at his Wraith, "I'm going above, is there anything you need?" he asked the miserable eighteen year old, she looked up at him and mouthed "Lemon?" hopefully, Erik chuckled.

"And honey?" he asked not unkindly. She nodded jerkily and buried herself in blankets again, rubbing her sore throat.

While Erik roamed above or composed, Adriana spent her time either sleeping, trying (and failing) to write, or perfecting numerous odd and mostly useless talents.

She had mastered the Jack Sparrow art of rolling a coin over her fingers as well as inking tiny tattoos onto her fingernails, and had gone through nearly a full sheaf of paper making little chatterboxes which Erik was forced to sweep aside whenever it seemed he needed anything and which Ayesha had a fine time chasing around the lair, her tail twitching intently as she watched the folded bits of paper.

By the time Erik returned from a late walk some days after the liquid solid medicine argument, Adriana was perched at one end of the couch, wrapped in her cloak, which she had taken to wearing like a security blanket, a stack of paper planes beside her and was knocking Erik's hand carved marble chess pieces onto the deep Persian rug with her mad cardboard aerodynamics skills. Somehow acting out the battle of Helms Deep with the marble figures wasn't nearly so much fun without Lathril around.

"What are you doing?" he demanded, watching in horror as an ornately detailed black knight was sent spinning off the edge of the couch to thump onto the floor. Adriana looked at him with a smile and offered him her last paper plane. Erik stared at her for a moment, then accepted the plane slowly, looking it over. Then he resolutely turned his back and walked out of the room. Adriana gaped after him, then a look of silent consternation crossed her face, she rapped impatiently on the wooden headboard with her knuckles. Erik turned, and raised an eyebrow, "Oh very well," he sighed, he considered the plane and frowned slightly, he added a slight flick to the tip of each wing and weighed the plane in his hand curiously. Then he took aim at the two kings standing beside one another on the couch arm and threw the plane.

It was a perfect shot, clipping each king to send them tumbling perfectly in time onto the rug and the plane zipped onwards to hit Adriana squarely on the forehead.


	81. Tea Towel Cave

**Chapter 81 Tea Towel Cave**

**Authoress: There are advantages to being a DameEdna in the Closing Ceremony of the Commonwealth Games, did you know possums? Things such as dancing with the athletes and being trapped for 7 hours with the boys from the choir who were rather yummy. Spent quite a while chasing anyone in a kilt across the MCG and offering my glasses and posing forphotos. Mmm...Scots.****And I never have to go to Laverton again! Ever! No more trains! No more Maccs making me sick! No more JB HiFi...wait. That's not so good. Oh well...FREEDOM! and only 10 days tillI move...should probably start packing then...**

* * *

Erik returned to the lair and headed straight to the Louis-Philippe room to check on Adriana, she wasn't there. The swan bed was empty, as was the opulent bathroom.

"Adriana?" he called, trust that dratted girl to disappear, she was probably in her sewing room, or whirling around on the rooftop in her bare feet.

"In here," a muffled voice answered from the kitchen, Erik entered to find the Theatre Wraith face down in a bowl of hot water and a tea towel draped over her head.

"What on earth are you doing?" Erik asked, trying not to laugh at the odd picture she made. She raised her head and looked up at him through a cloud of steam as the sharp scent of eucalyptus oil filled the room.

"Trying to get my voice back." She replied, speaking for the first time in days without a trace of a blocked nose.

"And steam and eucalyptus are supposed to work?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Always has before," she shrugged, disappearing under the towel again.

"Do you think you'll be well enough for tomorrow night?" Erik asked, dropping into the chair opposite the red checked tea towel.

"Should be," came the muffled reply.

"Good, do you have an outfit ready?" he stretched his arms lazily, noting the steam had sent her hair wavy.

"Yes," a trail of steam curled up from around her neck,

"Where?"

"None of your business Erik, you'll see it tomorrow night."

"May I know the colours?"

"Red and black."

Erik chuckled, "Playing the vampire, are we?"

"Sort of, there's feathers involved too," she peeked up at him, grey eyes glimmering from her tea towel cave dramatically. "The Opera Ghost stalks again tomorrow night, but this time with the Theatre Wraith by his side."

"Yes," Erik smiled, "It promises to be an enjoyable evening."

**-quivers her glady (gladioli)- Night possums! -runs off singing "We've made the most of Melbourne"**


	82. Angel of Shadows

**Chapter 82 Angel of Shadows**

**Hello possums! Nearly at the ball, (which I should write) This chapter is for...daughterofdarkness87 or otherwise known as Debz who has been such a faithful reviewer and DBCA-ian!**

Erik turned his mask over in his hands, it was strange to find the porcelain shape felt awkward in his fingers. He glanced at the grandfather clock standing against the wall, half past six, he wished Adriana would hurry, there were too many details to leave things late. A soft step echoed down the corridor, announcing Adriana's presence, he sighed, about time.

"What do you think Erik?" the low voice asked. Erik turned, mask in hand, to see a vision of darkness standing before him, the white porcelain fell to the ground with a dull clatter.

Adriana stood, her head bowed, and straight golden hair flowing down past her face to coil around her shoulders. The tiny wisp of curl that never stayed flat had grown long enough to kiss her forehead, the only hint of softness in her entire appearance.

Her dress was liquid black silk that gleamed dully in the candlelight, contrasting sharply with her pale skin. It was cut in a daring style for the day, straps barely two fingers wide covered her shoulders and ribboned out slowly to a sweetheart neckline that allowed just the barest shadow of cleavage to be seen. Blood red cord wrapped and tied itself in an intricate knotted dance around her middle like in a single smooth girdle, drawing the fabric in and against her skin. The dress hugged her figure in smooth contours that deliberately flaunted her…uh…considerable attributes. It lacked the full or bustled skirt so currently en vogue, but hung straight, clinging to the sides of her legs delicately. A slight train spread out from the tiniest of gatherings at the back to allow for freedom of movement for dancing.

And at her back, the same colour as the ties, were a pair of sweeping scarlet wings. Constructed of real feathers, the folded wings jutted out from her back and swept out so that the longest of quills caressed the floor.

Her pale hands held a black glass orb that reflected the candlelight and red of her wings, so that it looked as if she clutched a sphere of liquid fire within its black depths.

Slowly Adriana raised her head to look at Erik, her heart skipped a beat as she gazed on the Angel of Music, standing tall and proud, clad in darkness, unmasked and gazing at her with such shock, desire, and…(dare she think it?)…love?

Slowly she sat the orb on a small table and walked towards him, she bent and retrieved the mask, holding it lightly as she gazed at his tall figure.

"What is this one called?" he asked quietly, his golden voice raising goose bumps on her skin.

"Discordance" she whispered, "I think," Erik shook his head adamantly.

"No," he told her, "Tonight, you are the Angel of Shadows."

The mask fell to the floor again as Adriana stared, her grey eyes wide. An Angel?

No one but Erik or Christine, could claim the title of Angel, let alone her.

"Erik…"

Then his hands were tangled in her hair and her arms were around his neck. Their lips met and heat burst and flamed between them.

Erik caressed her neck with long fingers, as she clutched at his shirt. If love could be spoken through kisses, then endless vows of devotion and passion were being sworn and sworn again as he devoured her spiced lips. The knowledge that tonight was to be the triumph of the season and all too soon the time would come to take part in the greatest show the Opera Populaire had ever seen only served to enflame them further.

Then the clock struck seven, and they both froze in shock, lips still pressed together. Erik hurriedly pulled back, "We have to go" he whispered hoarsely, Adriana nodded, not taking her eyes off him as she straightened her hair and shrugged her wings into place. Erik retrieved his mask and set it on his face, "Wait," he halted her hands picking up a simple black mask, ready to be tied on by a string of red beads, Adriana looked at him questioningly as he then reached behind him to draw out a flat black box, tied with red ribbon. "Here," he handed her the package. Adriana took the present and drew out one tail of ribbon, letting the band slip like liquid cloth to the floor. She lifted the lid and gasped in surprise. A black-feathered mask sat nestled on a bed of soft tissue paper. Made of midnight black feathers, it swept up in two flaring wings, trimmed with red ribbon around the eyes and behind the feathers of the top. A pair of lower wings to spread over her cheeks, were surrounded by the black silk ribbon to tie the masque in place. Erik's long fingers reached out and lifted the masque from its bed, "Turn around" he murmured softly, Adriana obeyed with a rustle of wings, setting the box aside. The black masque slipped over her face, fitting perfectly. Erik tied the strings and dropped a single kiss onto her left shoulder before she turned to face him.

Her grey eyes glowed from within her feathered façade, as he surveyed her.

"Perfect" he said, offering his arm, she slipped her hand through and reached up to place a single chaste kiss on his lips.

"Thankyou…" she whispered softly.


	83. The Ball

**Chapter 83 The Ball**

We now return to the fabulously messy life of your Authoress. Finally back from 10 days at Stradbroke Island. (is this writing bigger than it should be? Or is that just my computer?)

Adi was happily ensconced within her new room in Brisbane, suitcase half unpacked and an uncommon amount of sand magically appearing it seemed, from the creases in every article of clothing she owned, even the ones she hadn't taken to the beach.

Her new Lord of the Rings Two Towers soundtrack was booming out her favourite tune as she was tucking her new DVDs back into their cases on her bed, a rather silly grin on her face.

Erik entered the room, closing the door behind him and looked the humming blonde up and down.

"You're brown." He stated flatly.

"I know," Adi answered, replacing The Hunger into it's case, "You don't happen to know what David bowie's doing with himself nowadays do you?"

"No."

"Adi darling, what have you done to yourself with those tan lines?" flicking through her wardrobe and hanging up clothes, Jacques flapped a tragic hand at his Authoress who shrugged

"As Mel (I miss you so much!) would say. Meh."

"What happened to pale translucent period skin?" Erik asked sardonically.

"I remembered I could tan." Adi replied dreamily, swaying to the music. Erik groaned, recognising the look in her eyes. There was no way they were going to get that update finished now. With a sigh and a swirl of his oh-so-sexy cloak, he turned to leave. And bumped into Adi's other classic cloaked demon muse, who was looking rather different today. Taller, for one thing, with greyish hair and slightly crooked teeth.

"What happened to you?" Erik heard himself asking. Dracula shrugged, raising an eyebrow and a very well known voice issuing forth from his lips.

"Our dear little word witch has been somewhat obsessive about certain versions of my tale of late," he explained, "And so…" he spread his long fingered hands delicately. Erik looked amused.

"Of all the versions to choose though."

"Is it so very hard to believe?"

Erik considered this, "No. Not really."

"She's OVID" Julian explained from his seat on the floor, playing solitaire beside the wardrobe.

"She's what?"

"Suffering fits of Orgasmic Voice Induced Delight."

"Or Delu'shun," Kolper grinned, swigging from a brown bottle.

"Christopher Lee?" Erik asked disgustedly.

"Isn't he sexy!" Adi enthused, hugging her Satanic Rites of Dracula happily. "He'd have made a great you, you know Erik."

"He would not!"

"Would so!"

Erik sighed again, "How much longer are you going to be like this?" exasperation darkened his words.

"Forever and ever." The Authoress smiled. Erik gave her a long look. Then he bent and gathered up her CD holder and the DVDs scattered across her bed.

"I'm confiscating these." He told her bluntly, "Until you see fit to conduct yourself in a manner more fitting to an Authoress and finish your update."

Adi snapped out of her OVID coma faster than a Sue could say "pink glitter"

"Erik!" she shrieked, "Don't you dare!" she dashed out of the room after her muses dramatic black cloak, very nearly breathing fire. The muses left in the room all looked at one another and shrugged. Julian glanced at the readers and flashed his fangs. "And now for something completely different."

* * *

The New Years Eve Costume Ball of the Opera Populaire was an enormous and fantastic event. Silk streamers of pale blue and gold ribboned out from the wide balcony, embracing the marble walls. Tapered candles burned in ornate sconces and a minor orchestra filled the room with festive music. Dancers and drinkers laughed and whirled about the floor, eyes bright with joy and mouths wide with smiles.

From behind a marble column, fitted with a false door, Adriana tugged at her dress and tossed her hair behind her shoulders for the sixth time.

"Tell me I look good?" she pleaded plaintively, Erik looked down at her and she offered him a weak smile and shivered, he smiled. "Your elegance and vibrancy far surpasses any of those strutting peacocks out there," he murmured.

"Yeah right," she snorted, "But thanks, here goes nothing." She slipped under Erik's arm and walked calmly out the door. Erik was to hide until everyone else was slightly further gone in drink and once an enterprising and well paid off ballet rat was to emerge with a dozen or so white and black men's masks from the costume department to distribute amongst the crowd. Hidden by a heavy curtain, the Theatre Wraith counted silently in time to the music for eight counts then stepped out.

In a gloriously dramatic and slightly Sueish moment, a black clad Angel with blood on her wings appeared at the second balcony, overlooking the entire floor, right on time for a cascade of falling notes from the violins to her right.

Most of the floor (excluding those already drunk, in corners or doing the thousand other things one finds oneself undergoing at a party) gaped for a moment as the dark vision looked coolly and regally down at them. Then rather anticlimactically, returned to their dance or their drinks, the women to discussing fashion, and the men to discussing the women.

Adriana smiled faintly behind her mask and accepting a flute of champagne, glided down the stairs to enjoy herself.

Because let's face it. As entertaining as eavesdropping is, no girl doesn't love making an entrance.

"Claude of the Marsilles of Nice," the gold brocade on the fop's frock coat creaked as he bowed to Adriana. Surreptitiously taking advantage of his lowered position to peer down the front of her rather delectable dress. Adriana who had been watching the shadows from behind her mask, turned her head to find him openly staring at her and managed a hasty nod of acknowledgment.

"I had heard there was some fuss about the masks with tonight's gala," Claude followed up on his self introduction, squeezing as close as the crowd would allow to the red winged mystery gazing across the room, "But it seems they are as plentiful and," he raised an embroidered kerchief to his nose and sniffed, "and decorative as ever. Wouldn't you say?"

Another nod, the bloody angel was mute as a statue.

The dandy, obviously groping for something to say, jumped on the violins being sawed in the balcony above them. "Ah the waltz!" he cried, he bowed and attempted another peek down the black dress. "My lady, you are obviously a stranger in these parts, might I entreat you to a dance?"

This time it was a shake of a blonde head and the slight rustling of a number of scarlet feathers that indicated the refusal.

"Yes well I suppose it is rather garish is it not?" again the kerchief rose to the powdered face.

Adriana, who had personally seen Erik writing the list of music to be played and outlining precisely who was to be playing it some weeks before down in the lair, very calmly kept her mouth closed and entertained herself with several imaginary death related torturing of men in bad fashions and obviously suffering from colour blindness. However her left index finger did twitch slightly.

"Well apart from the music I thought it a rather lovely ball," the fop went on pompously, Adriana merely looked at him, he glanced at her, a bit flustered. Why wouldn't she speak? "You mustn't see many like this back where you're from." The girl's steady gaze was beginning to unnerve him, he decided an escape was in order.

"Ah! I do believe I see my friend waving, you must excuse me." He hurried off in a puff of snuff and rustling clothes. Adriana slowly stepped back into the shadows.

"You never cease to amaze me, my dear." Erik's voice wove into her ears. "I keep my face hidden behind a mask so that none may behold me, and yet you are able to hide your emotions far more aptly than I ever may."

"Practise," Adriana murmured, keeping her face impassive. Under the pretence of adjusting her dress, she brushed her fingers along the back of her skirt, feeling the rustle of black satin until her fingers connected with dark velvet. Erik's black-gloved fingers traced up her arm, raising goose bumps on her pale skin.

"You are cold, my dear one." His icy breath purred beside her ear.

"Only on the outside," she whispered in reply. Erik chuckled seductively,

"Do not allow yourself to be forgotten, my love, your fops and butterflies eagerly await your glorious presence." His arm slid to the side of her waist, resting there, Adriana felt him drawing closer. She leant back slightly and Erik pressed his sensuous lips to her smooth neck. He bit down gently and Adriana stifled a gasp, trying not to swoon.

Erik ended his kiss and slid his hand up and down her back, gently pushing her forward.

"I want you to dance with me later, Erik," she murmured into the darkness behind her, a ghostly laugh echoed in her ears.

"I shall insist upon it, my Angel of the Shadows."

(A/N) Oh, wow, yum.

Much later, when noses were turning red and a considerably richer Beatrice had run her little mask delivering errand. (it should be noted, in passing, that the managers had not approved of any masks in the least, but with so many wealthy Parisians showing up and a certain letter suggesting vast sums of money donated in patronage by a certain Dutch mask maker recently moved to Paris sitting innocuously on an office desk, they had had no choice but to accept, and possibly call for a stronger drink.) Erik joined Adriana out on the dance floor.

It would be impossible to say that his appearance caused hardly a ripple, and even more impossible to say that it had caused a splash. Erik's height and grace made him instantly noticeable but the fact that many in the room were now wearing masks as well and were taking full advantage of the free booze provided, lessened this impact far more than a red Death aficionado would have liked to have seen.

Her wallflower act now abandoned, Adriana glided around the room rather happily to the music, pausing to smile at one or another and even share a word or two with another patron. Christine and Raoul were conspicuously absent. She dropped a wink to Odile as she passed on Erik's thin arm, the diva's eyes widened at the black dress and wings, then she dropped a respectful curtsey, blue and gold satin rustling as she dipped.

"What on earth is she wearing on her face?" Erik murmured incredulously, as they headed towards a dark corner under the balcony. "It looks like the flattened silhouette of a diced orange."

Adriana didn't say anything. Her sigh however, did.

"Don't tell me you designed that monstrosity?" he demanded in a whisper.

"Erik?" Adriana murmured, pressing close against him to allow a crowd of dancers to pass, the Phantom swallowed, "Yes?"

"Odile's mask is the profile shape of the Sydney Opera House. One of Australia's greatest national icons and an internationally recognised tourist destination with near perfect acoustics. I made Odile's mask in that shape because I enjoy dramatic irony and because it's not fair that you're the only one with an Opera House of your own here."

Erik's grip on her arm tightened, "There is an Opera House in Sydney? How could I not have known this? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Ease up," she shrugged, "It's another ninety years or so before it's even thought of, let alone designed and built.

"Oh." Erik's voice was flat with disappointment, "Very clever."

"Thanks."

* * *

AN: The "forever and ever" is from David Bowie in The Hunger which has the bloodiest and most sensual first ten minutes I have ever seen in a film. And I would just like to moan about the fact that I found Gaston Leroux's Phantom of the Opera audio book today in Angus and Roberston, read by none other than the immortal Christopher Lee (sexiest 84 year old on the planet) I mean, cant you just imagine his voice reading that book? And the frakking bastards only had it on tape! (I only own a CD player) Why me cruel world? Is being jobless not enough for you?

I also patent OVID (such a delightful term, dont you think?)


	84. A turn for better or worse

**Chapter 84 A Turn for Better or Worse**

Oh my godalmighty I saw Kisschasy Gyroscope and The Living End last night. (please excuse my language) Fucking Awesome! It was my birthday present (which was on the 11th, yep, I'm now 19) from Gerard and Julie and I went with Gerard right beside the mosh pit but on one step up so I could see the stage the whole time and still dance. Just 15 feet away from the stage! Fantastic! (Starts singing Prisoner of Society and air guitaring Second Solution at the same time) Whoever said Double Bass wasn't for rock bands? Best part of the entire night was when Scott with his massive red double bass, leant it on its side and was braced against it playing and Chris (the guitarist) was playing his guitar with one foot in the incut and the other on the neck jamming on his guitar. Standing onn top of it! So absolutely fucking cool!

In a time of universal deceit, telling the truth can be an act of revolution. – George Orwell, featured on Wake Up

* * *

Adriana flew around the room in Erik's arms, his eyes moved across the floor and then returned down to hers. She was gazing at him as though he was the only person left in the world and her hand shifted out from the light finger grip they shared to twist and tangle properly with his.

"What are you doing?" His eyes flickered down hers, "And why are you staring at me like that?"

Adriana spun out under his long arm, stretching out to get her wings around and under, "Just realising how lucky I am to have you," she said.

Erik was silent. "Lucky," he said, "To have me?" he looked at her suspiciously, "Have you been drinking?"

"Erik, why are you mocking me?"

"Have you?"

"Yes! One glass! I'm Aussie! It's a national pastime! And thankyou!"

"For what?"

"For ruining the one romantic attempt I make in God knows how long by accusing me of being intoxicated."

"You ruined my evening flaunting an Opera House before me that I can never possibly hope to see in a place I never intend to visit and expect me to be content with the one I already have."

Adriana quite deliberately pressed her heeled shoe into Erik's foot. "What do you mean we're never going home?" she demanded, "I want to!"

"Then behave yourself."

I am…behaving myself…a bit."

"Stop lying."

"About behaving myself? Cant, you'll hurt me. About being lucky to have you? Well that depends on your viewpoint. You probably consider me a somewhat useful if over-the-top loudmouth creature, obviously working under some kind of higher authority because who would possibly want to spend time or any other things,"

Erik blushed under his mask.

"…with you. I see myself as an incredibly lucky and probably highly envied female who somewhere in her twisted little mind, managed to concentrate on something long enough to realise I wanted _you_, Erik. You above any other I have ever known. And what's more, I like being yours.

Erik was silent a moment, then drawing her closer, rested his chin on her head and cradled her in his arms. In truth he was a little surprised at her deadpan analysis of herself. (Although) he reminded himself, (He had known her long enough to realise he shouldn't be shocked by anything anymore.) The young woman in his arms had a talent for picking up on things most people either missed or wouldn't admit. But a brief flare of warmth somewhere in his chest reminded him how impossibly good it was to hear those words spoken to him. And by a woman he (almost) trusted.

Eventually pressing his lips to her temple he murmured into her hair, "Thankyou, Adriana,"

"You're welcome, Erik."

"You wanted _me_," he mused, "it still feels inconceivable, if hardly the most romantic declaration I've ever heard."

"Hey I tried romance earlier," she pointed out, "You thought I was drunk."

"Why so I did," he murmured, giving a short, beautiful laugh. Adriana grinned and put her head on his shoulder, curling her other hand into his black collar.

"Your voice is pretty when you laugh," she noted.

"Thankyou," Erik replied modestly, "You've made any number of similar comments on it in the past."

"Well I'll say it again, you have a lovely voice."

Masks and dancers whirled about as Adriana and Erik remained locked in their intimate circle of dance.

"I still cant believe that you managed to pull this off," Erik said eventually, "What did you spike the drinks with to make them all this lucid?"

"Nothing!" she protested lightly, "Their French, they can't handle strong liquor."

There was a strong tone of amusement in Erik's voice, "I'll take your word for it."

"Oh goodie. And what pray tell would you have done? Come thundering down from the ceiling to Bach's Toccata?"

"I happen to like that piece of music."

"I know you do. You remind me of Dracula when you play it."

Thanks to the Authoress, Erik had read the book. "I will never understand your fascination with that character."

Adriana shrugged, "Desensitised and commercialised I guess. The black cape fangs stereotype has been thrown at me since I was born. You were the lucky one, getting to read it expectation free."

"I suppose. I honestly would have enjoyed a Bel Canto style entrance, truth be told."

"_When the lights went out the accompanist kissed her"_ Adriana quoted, "Does this mean you're going to kiss me?"

Erik looked at her gravely, then lowered his head and brushed his lips gently over hers.

"Happy?" he asked.

Adriana smiled, "Now I am."

Of course right after that moment, something had to happen to keep the story going, and so naturally, it did.

Across the room, Erik spied a familiar face. "What is that fool doing here?" he hissed.

"Who?" Adriana turned her head and looked, "Who's here?"

"Nadir. That's Darvon over there. That inconsiderate imbecile! Now he's going to make life miserable for us both."

"Well hang on, if Darvon works for Nadir, what is he doing bowing and scraping to that other guy over there?"

Erik craned his head then froze, his arms tightening around Adriana to the point of rib breakage.

"Ow!" she hissed, "Erik let go! Who is it?"

"It seems," Erik's voice had taken on a peculiar hard edged tone, "That the esteemed Vazhar Ondin has paid a visit to my humble home."

The name was familiar, Adriana wracked her brain for a moment, trying to remember where she had heard it. "Vazhar…isn't he the one Nadir was talking about? The one who hated travel?"

"It's truly rude for a host not to welcome his guests into his home," Erik was saying, he looked down at her, head tilted to one side, "Don't you think?"

"Erik you're scaring me." Adriana said flatly, "What's going on?"

"You don't understand," his voice was urgent, "This man was the khanum's favourite torturous noble before I arrived in Persia. There were any number of times he tried to have me assassinated, several times I only just escaped to have another half a dozen men waiting for me at my chambers, knives at the ready, and was forced to run again."

"And so now is the perfect time to extract your revenge? Erik you're already accused of being a mass murderer, don't actually start it again."

Erik ignored her, "Come on." He grasped her roughly and propelled them across the floor in a fast waltz, halting behind a marble column to listen to the heavy Punjabi dialect passing between the two men. (translated for your convinience)

"Your clothes have been taken care of," Darvon was saying, "And the footman who saw you has been silenced."

"Good." The clipped tones of Ondin's voice caused Erik to twitch violently and his fingers ground into Adriana's arm.

"Have you discovered the way down to that beasts lair yet?"

Darvon bowed apologetically, "I have not my master," he practically begged, "Darius did not enter the bowels of this Opera House and that bumbling idiot whom I must pretend to serve is trapped by some kind of foolish desire to keep his friendship with the madman whom you are hunting."

Adriana raised an eyebrow, Darvon was in Ondin's pay? She was suddenly very much reminded that for some reason, barring Tolkein, every fantasy book she owned had a web of politics she loved to play in. She actually felt quite Aly-ish

"You fool!" Vazhar's voice cut in on her private musings. "Your task was not so very difficult. Find me the way to the Phantom's lair and get me that whore he calls his Wraith and you would be well rewarded! My suggestion to you is not to displease me or else you will be the one joining those snipes in the gutter!"

Everything clicked into place in Adriana's mind. "Oh shit." She murmured.

"Now if you cannot gain me the information I need, I will have to search for it myself!" Vazhar snapped. "Stay here and watch for them both, I am going to the Persian to do what you could not." The short man turned to stride away, fingers straightening his gold brocade waistcoat.

"Yes master, forgive me master I beg you…" Darvon blubbered. Vazhar turned back, Adriana glimpsed a flash of silver and there was a dull thump as Darvon's lifeless body hit the floor.

"I did warn you not to fail me." Vazhar said almost conversationally as he wiped the blade clean on a ream of silk. Then he turned towards the door and began to walk out..

The click had also hit Erik. With an almost loving sigh his fingers dipped into his pocket and wrapped around a length of catgut, caressing it fondly as he looked down at Darvon. Adriana saw the movement, "Erik you didn't!" she hissed. "No one will believe you! You'll get caught!" He ignored her again.

(That is getting to be a very bad habit my love) she thought irritated. (Oh god, distraction, what the hell? Aha!)

Adriana gulped a breath of air and ducked across the room to a gold mask, "Odile!" she grabbed the diva's arm, "It's Adriana, just trust me, pretend to faint"

"What?" startled, Odile's head whipped around, "Adriana!"

"Shh! Faint damn you!" Adriana hissed, Odile's eyes looked puzzled, "But I don't feel ill?" she protested, "Then fake it!" the vehement reply came back, Adriana kicked the shocked soprano in the ankle and Odile went white in pain, "You're a diva for Christ's sake, cause a goddamn scene if you want to live to see tomorrow!"

The threat worked, with a dramatic sigh, Odile rolled her black eyes back into her head and she folded gracefully to the floor, skirts billowing around her elegant frame.

"Oh my! She's fainted!" Adriana threw her voice across the crowd, people's heads turned away and their necks craned to see the cause of the fuss.

Vazhar took the opportunity to duck away from Erik and out the door, Darvon at his heels. Erik froze torn by indecision, then gave chase as Adriana organised the removal of Odile from the hall and to a private office.

A minute or two later, another person joined the race, dressed in a black gown and with scarlet wings sweeping the night air behind her.


	85. Death Incarnate

**Chapter 85 Death Incarnate**

What so shade is just a metaphor for sun? – Tripod

Strange dimensional vortex man  
Strange dimensional vortex man  
Locked in an epic battle with his unholy twin  
And they sang as they fought in a kung fu style special effects bonanza  
Whilst singing the song that they were also in! – Tripod (Sung to the tune of Waltzing Matilda)

Happy birthday to me  
Happy birthday to me  
Happy birthday dear overblown over extended endless piece of crap  
Happy Birthday to me.

Recently at a 500 post party for Heather at the DBCA…

"Am I the only one whose noticing that Heather'sErik's sneaking away?" Adi spoke up cheerfully, trying to ignore the fact that her pay bounced and she had $6 to live on until it cleared.

"Apparently so." Julian shrugged.

Just Then Adi's Erik burst in and did a mad cackling dance around the room. Shouting and carousing exactly like her brother Josh (not the Les Mis one, the pre chapter entertainment one) always does. "Gone! You are so gone! Absolutely completely gone!"

There was a general "WTF?" on everyone's faces, especially Mel who actually knew Adi's actual brother and his actual attitude.

"Huh?" a drunk Gerry blinked, his towel slipping slightly.

A-Erik in the mean time was boogeying around the room, jamming on his air guitar. "Booh-yah! I did it! I did it! You're go-one!"

"Has he been in the spiked pink and black punch?" Heather asked.

"You're a spiked pink and black punch." A-Erik retorted.

"Does someone want to explain what's going on?" Rel asked in a confused tone.

A-Erik stopped air-guitaring and stood shaking with excitement. He pointed one long hand at Adriana.  
"She swore my phic would not go on for more than a year. Not even six months! And here you are only 16 days from a full year of obsessive slave driven labour under my" he drew himself up proudly "strict tutorage to become one of the most favourited phangirl time warp phics on A full novels worth my dear! Do you know what that means?"  
He leant in close to Adriana's head and whisepred soflty in her ear. "Apart from almost gaining entry to Melbourne University with its Bachelor of Arts Archaeology division you so eloquently longed for and mmissing out because you would rather phiction than study." He smirked. "You have the written equivalent of a novel and have wasted it!" he laughed delightedly. "On something that can never see a printed bound and _published_ cover!" He laughed again. And spread his arms wide. "You! All of you are here because of me! Under my control! Mine! All of you!"

"AArrgh!" with a howl of fury Adi leapt up and spun her hysteric Phantom around. She planted one booted heel in the small of his back and kicked him out the door, slamming it shut after him. 

Some days (weeks) later, Adi was finally getting around to writing the first part of her next update. On her desk, Kolper was raiding her change jar for drinking money hearing the tin rattling, she looked up and glared at him. "I worked hard for those tips!" she protested. Kolper snatched all her $2 coins and grinned, leaning over her chair, "Lass, ye flirted wi' th' lads drinkin' ale an fetched strange concoc'shuns for the twain big fellas standin near te the bar. Thas not work at all." 

Adi glared at him, "Put it back." She ordered, "For the amount of cigarette smoke I was forced to inhale I earnt it fair and square." Kolper stroked his chin thoughtfully.

"Well the problem there lass is that yer also Manticore, a thief, and a cheat," he kissed her swiftly on the cheek and pushed her chair backwards, Adi went spinning into her mirror, just saving herself on the bedpost. "But it was a fair point ye ken, sos I may jest be payin ye back. Someday." He winked and disappeared out of sight, off in search of the nearest pub.

Spinning around randomly in her rotating chair Adi groaned quietly and mused on the best way to finally post the last two or three chapters.

"Three chapters in 5 days?" Julian asked from the bed, nose stuck in The Restaurant at the End of the Universe. "You wont do it."

"I've done it before," she shrugged, putting the lid back on her change tin.

"Yeah, pre-plot. Now you have to tie up all your loose ends."

"Oh yeah. Drat."

Just at that moment, Adi's young cousin Kasey wandered in. "Yay!" she proclaimed loudly, and was boosted onto Adi's knee to start playing with buttons on the CD player. Adi looked down at her, "If I didn't know he's been sulking at the Wheatie the last four weeks, I'd think Devin has been teaching you bad habits Kas'." She said.

Kasey smiled at her, "Boo!" she yelled, then wriggled down and wandered out again.

Julian was smirking, "Proof once again that the Saunders gene is continuing its degeneration with each new birth."

"Oh suck off." Adi growled.

"And I have to say that I didn't think it could get any worse than you- OW!"

Adi smiled at the stapler shaped mark on Julian's cheek, "Serves you right." She snorted.

Sitting on the bedhead, Jacques was busy filing his nails with Adi's buffer, "Adibug, cutie?" he ventured.

"Yes?"

"Have you called Sam yet?"

"Nope."

"Are you going to?"

"Yep."

"When?"

"Why?"

Jacques paused to admire the shine in his nails. "Well Em and I are going shopping and we wanted to invite Sanne and my phone's overmaxed its credit."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Adi muttered as she reached for her phone.

"What are you calling Sam for?" Julian's fangs protruded over his lower lip in concentration as he read. Adi grinned and bounced up to do a mad dance around the room. "Because…" she sang, "The Lifeline Bookfest is on and somewhere in the million and a half books they had on sale there, when I got the guy with the microphone and the pith helmet to put a call out for anyone who had seen a copy of Kay and guess what?"

"They found it?"

Adi spun around and tripped over her chair, "Yes, yes, yes! They did they did! For just one whole dollar!"

"Good for you." Julian muttered sourly.

"And I got the Mordant's Need series, Mirror of her Dreams and A Man Rides Through."

The Vampire's eyes lit up, "Well why didn't you say so Witch?" He leapt off the bed and crawled up into the wardrobe in search of the books as Adi dialled Sam's number.

* * *

Adriana raced out the side doors of the Opera House, hoping desperately Darvon's body would not be discovered until morning, or at least until they had caught Ondin. Wheezing over the cobblestones of the Paris streets she rapidly learnt three things.

One. There is no magical cure for not being able to run fast.

Two. Recycling her deb heels may have been financially sound, but they were an absolute bastard to try and run in.

Three. Running in heels, a skirt and heavy blood red wings was not the quite the first, but certainly not the smartest idea she had ever had.

Choking slightly on the cold night air she stumbled on over the Seine and ran (the term is used loosely, it was really only the speed of a very fast jog, but with painful mincing steps due to the heels) towards the Persian.

Her thoughts were going a little something like this…

"Ow. Stupid bloody wings…Fuck! Heel caught! Ow, ok turn off to the left here I think…" As well as a general mantra of "Oh shit…oh shit…oh shit…"

Some way ahead of her Erik had reached the fancy golden doors of The Persian restaurant, and rudely brushing past an astonished upper class couple, had raced to Nadir's office and grabbed hold of the startled dark skinned man.

"Erik!" Nadir's face was stricken, "What are you doing here? What has happened?"

"Nadir," Erik managed, then succumbed to a fit of coughing , leaning on his friend for support.

"Erik what is it?" the former daroga registered the lack of a certain female's presence, "Erik what has happened to Mademoiselle Adriana?"

Gulping down the spiced air Erik slowly regained his breath, "She is fine daroga, it is for your life I worried."

"Mine?" Had Nadir not been so surprised, he would have caught one of those rare glimpses into Erik's strange mind where the man held hidden any slight affection he harboured.

"Darvon," Erik stood back and straightened to his full height, Nadir's head craned backwards to look at him as he explained, "Is in the pay of Vazhar Ondin, who has been a common cutthroat with a perverse desire to mutilate his victims for the past several months. We heard him tonight, at the ball he has killed Darvon and I sought to warn you, he is on his way here now."

"We must fetch the police!" Nadir whispered in horror, Erik gave a cynical laugh, "Who would believe us? You have no proof and I certainly cannot appear before them."

Nadir gnawed his lip nervously, "How long before he arrives?"

Erik shrugged, "I came via the sewers, a much faster, if rather foul shortcut. Ondin does not know Paris, my guess is twenty minutes at best, ten at worst."

Nadir nodded, "My house is but two minutes walk, across the Fleur de Lis Bridge. My rifles and handcuffs are there, as well as some old arrest warrants I can forge temporarily to fake some semblance of officialty, if you allow me to fetch those we may stand a chance at actually having him charged."

Erik nodded briskly, "Then I suggest we run."

Nadir turned and tugged the bellpull to summon Darius and inform him of their plan, by the time he turned around again Erik was already gone.

* * *

Only two minutes walk away in a rather convenient plot hole because the Authoress is a lazy little sod who is impatient to get back to watching Dracula is Dead and Risen from the Grave…

* * *

Stopping at the base of the Fleur de Lis Bridge, Adriana tugged at her wings and shook them off to land carelessly in a dirty puddle.

"The infamous Theatre Wraith, I believe," the heavy accent made her freeze, then turn.

Standing in the shadows, she caught a glimpse of a gold brocade jacket and a stocky frame. The frame stepped forward and revealed a swarthy face with dark eyes, narrowed to slits of hatred. Adriana took several very fast steps backwards onto the bridge.

"Vazhar Ondin," she panted, "My my my, this is an unexpected surprise."

"Silence wretch," he snarled, "You are here to serve one purpose-"

"_And one alone_," Adriana sang, then stopped, "I'm sorry you were saying?"

His eyes, if possible, narrowed even further, "You will be silent! No one is to hear you scream, so why ruin your voice caterwauling?"

"Well because I can mostly," Adriana kept backing up as Ondin advanced, slowly he pulled out a silvery blade that gleamed in the orange glow of the laps above them, "Last few moments on earth I may as well do as I like. You apparently had a purpose for me?"

Ondin floundered slightly at her offhanded remarks about her own demise.

"You are to be my ultimate revenge against that _creature_," he spat, "That has damned the very earth he touches since Hell spat him out through his precious little mother's body. Death meets Death. You are immaterial, your fate will not be."

Adriana kept stepping away from him, up the curve of the bridge, trying to keep at least three metres between them and the tremour out of her voice.

"You know," she tried to say brightly, "You're not as scary as I thought you would be." She cocked her head to one side. "But then again I find people like Hannibal Lecter amusing and Sherlock Holmes entertaining."

"Your endless chatter bores me." Vazhar said coldly, "Say your final prayers to your false god and prepare to return to the Hell from whence you came."

Adriana smiled, backing away from the knife that swung hypnotically from side to side before her. "I would very much like to say something fitting before my death, but seeing as anything I try will no doubt sound incredibly clichéd and cheesy, I'll leave you with this…" not taking her eyes off him she reached down and removed first one black heel, then the other. She weighed them in her hands and took a deep breath, "Dracula is my sugar daddy."

Whap! Clunk! She piffed both shoes at her would be killer and took the opportunity to race past him across the bridge. Vazhar's arms went up to protect his eyes, as Adriana skidded past him his arms flailed wildly and the knife caught along the black silk whipping around her form.

A cold burning slash of pain slid along her skin, met at once with warm liquid wetness. (So this is what it feels like to be stabbed) she thought, almost absentmindedly. With an odd clarity Adriana slowed and slid to one side, she leaned against the marble railing and swung a sluggish leg to catch an off balance Vazhar right in the tender place. The murderer went down with a gasp and rolled away from her. (Always wanted to do that) she thought, sagging against the rail. The ambassador crawled to his feet, midnight eyes glinting with hatred. "You ally yourself with a madman." he spat.

"Apparently I'm fighting one too," she retorted between gasps.

"I have killed men a thousand times more powerful than you, with less care than I would have for an insect." His pupils were pinpricks in his large eyes, "What makes you think you might stand against my might?"

(Forgive me Lord Tolkein) Adriana sent a silent thought up to Heaven, "I am no man." She threw herself, shoulder first into the stocky Persian man, sending him crashing against the banister, his dark head banged against the marble, his eyes rolling into his head. But the momentum of her attack kept her going, with a yelp of dismay and pain, Adriana rolled over the bridge rail and fell down, straight into the Seine.

As she splashed into the listless water, the theme of Raoul's almost demise from the movie started playing in her head. She bobbed to the surface, choking and coughing. No way was she drowning with fop boys jingle running through her mind. She spat out a mouthful of foul tasting water and shook the song away. Above her, she saw Vazhar's sweat drenched tunic struggle to rise, leaning on the rail for support he looked around groggily, finding the bridge empty he gave a coarse laugh, "You should never have attempted to bring me down, you little slut," he sneered, "A pity, I could have made you beautiful, just like the others."

"Vazhar Ondin." Erik's deadly hiss reached her ears from the water, the lethally tall, deathly thin black figure of the Phantom stood at the end of the bridge, fingers running lovingly over his lasso, "You have cost me much Vazhar, my privacy, my secrets, least of all my livelihood and peace." His voice lowered, "But you cost me my name, Vazhar. You defiled what it is to be a true artist of pain, manipulation and greatness, and for that…" his fingers gave a tight tug on the catgut, "You will pay."

"Master of Illusions," Vazhar scorned, "You play tricks with shadows, what I perform is true art, my art is real." He straightened and made a mocking bow with his dagger.

"You are a fool," Erik slunk forward, Vazhar immediately put his had to his eye, "That will not save you,"

"A fool am I?" the Persian murderer mocked, "Then tell me, where is your companion, hm? I see no sign of her here, unless of course," his dagger swept towards the slick of blood left on the white marble after Adriana's tumble, "You count this?"

Erik stilled, his fingers clutched at his lasso, "What have you done to her?" he whispered. "I did nothing to her she did not do to herself," Vazhar tutted, "A pity about that, I suppose this means you're alone again old boy? Terrible fate, I suppose one such as you should get used to solitude in life," he leered, "What little you have left, you'll be greeting the demons of Hell soon enough,"

Erik was still frozen, "Adriana…" he uttered silently, and with the single name on his lips, the Phantom went mad. She had been his companion, his friend, his lover, his madness, he had loved her, in more than just the physical sense, they had shared a bond that was worth more than any man's life, not sweet and romantic, nor passionate and all consuming, he had loved her that eternal endless love that was part of his soul. His mind both screamed and was silent, both begged for death and lusted to be the one dealing the killing stroke. He gave a sharp tug of his cloak and let the river of fabric pool at his feet, then crouched spider like, skeletal fingers dancing over his lasso, "Come to me Vazhar," he crooned seductively, "For it is time to die." Vazhar took a step forward, keeping his hand raised and knife ready, Erik held up a hand and the shorter man stopped. "Ahuh," Erik chided, "Unlike you Vazhar, Erik is not afraid to face his victims masked," he bowed his head and reached up a delicate long hand to untie the ribbon holding his mask in place, the porcelain fell forward into his outstretched hand, and Erik raised his head to fix Vazhar with the hypnotic eyes of a basilisk. "Look on Death, Vazhar," he intoned, beautiful voice growing more terrible and magnificent with each syllable. With a casual seeming flick of his fingers the mask flew towards the marble at Vazhar's feet, the force of the throw caused the porcelain to shatter and spray fragments over the Persian man, causing him to flinch back. "Look on Death, for that is all you have left me."

Vazhar stared in horror at Erik's face, the gaunt, twisted, scarred visage pulled back over his fangs, yellow eyes striking him with a baleful glare, this was true Death Incarnate. For the first time that night, Vazhar Ondin was afraid. Then with an almost invisible shift in his stance, Erik leapt onto the shorter man and the war began.


	86. The Spider and the Snake

Chapter 86 The Spider and the Snake 

_I made my mind up last night  
__That heaven just can't have you_

_They'll find your headstone in the yard  
__With your black dress and my guitar  
__I'll carry you back to your grave  
__Where you and I will always stay  
__I close the casket it gets dark  
__They'll find us in each other's arms…  
_- Kisschasey, Black Dress (by far one of the best songs in existence)

**At a time not so very long ago, and in a place no more than 24 hours flight away from anywhere…(depending on changeover times)**

Adi was lying on her bed, one foot kicking innocently against her pillow, smiling at Sherlock Holmes with eyes that could only be described as Sueish. Big, wide, innocent, and changing from green to blue. The bohemian detective was steadfastly looking away and turning the pages of _Collapse. How civilisations choose to fail or survive _and trying quite hard to ignore his Authoress. Erik was leaning rather scrumptiously in the doorway, spinning Adi's spare copy of Lon Chaney's 1925 Phantom of the Opera and The Hunchback of Notre Dame around one elegant finger. "How long has this been going for now?" he asked of the room.

Julian picked up Adi's phone, glancing at the stopwatch, "Three hours fifteen minutes and…twenty nine seconds." He looked at Kolper, sprawled beside him up on the opposite side of the bed, "You're losing you know."

"No' yet I aint." The pirate replied, "I still got half a candle till he snaps."

"You still think Holmes is the one whose gonna break?" Julian asked. Kolper laughed. "Ye haint seen the way she stares at th' drummer in tha' music clip they play at th' bar."

"Which one?"

"Kolper shrugged, "_When the light's go down_ or summut liken te tha'. Th' one wi' all the book characters and that Alice in Wonderland singin'"

"Oh that one." A look of consternation crossed Julian's face, "Oh blood, I'm changing my bet."

"Uh lad," Kolper held up a warning hand, crisscrossed with blue ink tattoos, "A bet's a bet, we spat on it. Two bottles of rum apiece."

"Bat's wings." Julian muttered, slumping back against the bedhead, "I could've sworn she'd lose it at 5 hours. Now I'm not so sure."

"What are you betting on?" Erik asked curiously. Liedro grinned from his perch on the window, new black armour gleaming in the sunlight. "Our darling girl has been reading Irene Adler novels and is trying to get Holmes to talk to her about his," the Elf coughed, "Supposed celibacy. He refused and so she's been Sue eyeing him until he breaks."

"Oh good grief." Erik nearly dropped the DVD, he looked at Liedro, "Why aren't you betting?"

"I did," the Elvish scout shrugged, "I lost out at 3 hours and ten seconds. Tried to tell her Gerard Butler was on television doing a shirtless interview, she didn't even blink."

Erik rolled his eyes, not an especially noticeable feat as they were sunk so far down in his skull, and turned to go back to watching Adi's movies. Taking one step out of the doorway he tripped and nearly stumbled over Adi's youngest muse, Shaun, who was wandering in, hands in his pockets, whistling a nonsense tune. He smiled up at the Phantom, "Allo Mister Erik!" he grinned, showing off the gap in his teeth.

"Shaun," Erik nodded. The small boy walked into the room and scrambled onto the bed, wriggling up to stare at the stopwatch sitting between Julian and Kolper. He frowned for a minute before Julian turned it the right way up and showed him the proper time. The boy's face broke into a grin and he crawled up to Adi's ear, cupping his hands around to whisper her a message none of the other muses could quite catch.

"Zoinks!" Adi shot up grinning, "Yippee!" she sang, and tumbled off the bed, snatching her bag and yelling to her Aunty Julie she'd be home soon as she ran out the door.

Sitting quite happily cross legged on the bed Shaun folded his arms and looked at the other muses. "Free hours twenty one minutes and fourteen seconds." He pronounced. "I win!"

Kolper and Julian glanced at one another in a cross between irritation and shock, "What did you say to her?" Erik demanded, having been bowled over by a very hyper Adibug as she raced out of the house. The look on the other muses faces was priceless as they looked hopelessly at one another then began reaching for their prizes.

"Was easy," the tiny muse shrugged, reaching out his hands to collect his winnings. A miniature bow and quiver from Liedro, a short knife from Julian, and a pirates charm from Kolper. Looking up from his book, Holmes breathed a sigh of relief and handed a small magnifying glass to the young muse, "I'm in your debt Shaun." The detective smiled.

"Wasn't nuffin'" the boy grinned, "All I had te do was tell 'er her Anita Blake book came into the library, she ran like a cat wif its tail a fire." Arms full of treasures he hopped down from the bed and began climbing up into the wardrobe where Adi kept her books, "An' now if ye'll excuse me, I gotta go find Artagel." He pulled out the second Mordant's Need novel and began wriggling into the pages. "He bet me Gart's sword I coundna beat ye's all. Bye!" With a pop and a splearch, the muse disappeared into the book. Rather nervously Julian picked up _A Man Rides Through _and placed it on the bedside table. "I think we've been a bad influence on that kid."

"Ye right there," Kolper agreed, his black eyes looked anxious, "Adi'll kill us."

Juat at that moment, Jacques burst in, arms full of shopping and several killer dresses. "Hello daaaaarlings!" he grinned, "What'd I miss?"

* * *

Back in Paris…

Far below the fight, choking on murky water, not daring to call out and distract Erik, Adriana treaded water. One hand pressed to the slice in her side, staring upwards, outlined in the stars above her, the spider battled to the snake.

(Snake?) She thought, (Hang on, I like snakes, he's not a snake. A panther? No that's Gerry. Wolf? Nope that's Gerry too. Dog? Nah, he's like a pest, a bug of some description, with wings, bird? I like birds.) A flash of gold tunic crashed into her eyes. A wasp, she decided, deceitful and venomous.

A brown wave of muck washed over her head, filling her mouth and nose with dirty Parisian water. Shit.

She had to get out of the Seine, as far as she knew resuscitation wasn't a standard practise yet, and blood loss was making her dizzy. Her heart leapt to her mouth as she saw Erik thrown away by some complicated movement made by Vazhar, Erik stumbled and caught himself on the railing. "Oh God Erik, don't lose, I love you too damn much," her whispered prayer was cut off by another wave, she ducked her head and came up spluttering. One hand grabbed around the flab on her side, holding the slice closed, she struck her legs out for the bank, "Ah!" Each kick sent shocks of pain through her body. Fuck it, fuck it, fuck it!

A second lot of splashing made her stop, "Mademoiselle Ahdriyanah?" Darius's deep Persian accent almost moved her to tears.

"The one and only Darius, here," Strange, a near death experience only made her crazier. Huge muscled arms encircled her, she felt the cold metal of his gold cuffs, slick against her skin, "Mademoiselle, you're bleeding!"

"Ya don't say," she mumbled, the effort of keeping her head above the water was making her feel more than a little woozy. Cradled in Darius's arms, the Theatre Wraith felt herself being swum to safety. "Erik," she murmured, letting her head fall against Darius's shoulder.

Above the water, Erik stumbled slightly as he heard a tiny voice, "Oh God Erik, don't lose, I love you to0 damn much," the voice was fine, weak, trembling with tears, already a seraph prayed for him. He felt himself begin to go cold. His entire focus was targeted on Ondin. He would avenge his Wraith.

Not taking his eyes from the face of the gold dressed man before him, Erik feinted to one side and danced his fingers around his lasso. "You cannot kill Erik Vazhar," he hissed, "You cannot kill a man already dead." He drew himself up to his full height and almost lazily tossed his weapon around Vazhar's unprotected throat. "But he can kill you."

The Punjab closed around Ondin's neck with a wet snap. Crunching through bone and cartilage until it was impossible to get the lasso back out it had sunk so far in.

Erik's hands let the rope drop and Vazhar's body slumped to the ground, a slow cold hollowness began to leech the warmth from his veins, leaving an empty space in his chest. He turned to look at the bloody smear on the white marble. His gloved fingers rubbed over the sticky red patch and brought them close to his bare face. He gazed sightlessly at the dull marks on his fingertips for a moment, then clutching his chest let out a howl of pure agony and loss. He continued to scream, even when his voice grew ragged and his throat ached for breath. No doubt he would have continued to cry until the sun rose and life sprang up again in Paris, but a hesitant voice stopped him.

"Master Erik?" The Phantom's cry petered out and he turned to look blindly at Darius, standing several feet off at a respectful distance. Erik's mouth gaped for a moment until he could croak the words "What is it?"

Darius bowed, "Master Erik…we have her."

Erik closed his eyes, surely it would be easier to simply disappear? To follow his Wraith over the side of the bridge and never rise again? No. She deserved better than that. Like a man with addled wits he gestured numbly for Darius to lead the way.

Nadir was bent over a bedraggled shape, trying a knot in a blinding white bandage. He muttered a soft something to the shape and a dizzy murmur answered him, Erik stood stock-still. Then Nadir turned his head and saw him, he blinked at Erik's bare face, then glanced back at his patient, but Adriana had seen Erik and was already pushing the Persian out of the way.

"Erik!" she stretched out her arms desperately, hair and clothes saturated, and bandages tied around her middle. Erik stared at her, then fell to his knees as if in slow motion, beside her. "Adriana…"

But her arms were already around his neck, sobbing urgently into his shoulder. Erik, to his undying shock, felt warmth flow from his own eyes, joining with Adriana's as his arms flew around her, crushing her in his desperation to know she really lived.

"Don't you ever, ever do that to me again!" She demanded.

"No." he croaked, "I wont, I wont I promise."

Her lips found his face and she kissed his lips, his cheeks, everywhere. She tasted his tears, and they were sweet.

**Authoress: Well now, Erik would now like to say a couple of words, my love?  
****Erik: Thankyou (to readers) The End**


	87. Epilogue

**Chapter 87 Epilogue**

I lied, there had to be an epilogue, I couldn't have left you hanging otherwise.:) My darlings welcome to the very last official chapter of that madly entertaining load of tripe _A Mirror Between Worlds

* * *

_

There were two cloaked silhouettes standing atop Apollo's Lyre as Paris' pale moon shone down on the empty streets below.

"It has been too long since I have gazed on this view," the tall one murmured, long hands shoved deep in his pockets.

"Six months at least," his companion answered.

"Closer to seven I would say, it took nearly a month to tear you away from the ruins in Ireland."

A laugh answered him, "Just wait till you take me down under, then try and drag me away from it all."

"Heaven help me." The man muttered, his fingers closed around a long snakelike object in his pocket. He stepped around behind her, unraveling the gleaming string from around his fingers "I have a gift for you."

"Oh really?" A hand raised out of his pocket and lowered the present in front of her eyes, hovering down towards her neck. An emerald pendant on a silver chain glinted in the moonlight, the pale light reflecting off the many facets and sinking into the envious depths below.

"Oh Erik…" Adriana breathed, behind her, the Phantom smiled,

"A two year anniversary should not go unmarked," he murmured, draping the chain over her skin. The pure green stone pulled at the silver, drawing it down into a smooth arc around her neck. Adriana looked at her hands, still marked with the same two rings she always wore, "Strange," she whispered teasingly, "I don't recall owning a white dress."

"Two years since you first strode into that little hell hole I'd been hiding in and demanded I dance with you."

"Oh you mean _that_ anniversary."

"Yes."

"Two years," Adriana murmured, "My God has it truly been that long?"

They both heard the crash and shatter of a tray of empty champagne glasses dropped by a member of the cleaning staff, tidying up after the annual opening season ball. Odile had performed Salevare brilliantly.

"Taxi." Adriana called in a singsong voice.

"Sh." Erik hushed her, she went back to fingering her emerald necklace.

"Two years, I can't get over it. So little,"

"Yet so long,"

Adriana pouted slightly in disappointment, "I never thought to get you anything."

"I know," Erik replied, "But you've already given me a greater gift."

"I have? She asked in puzzlement, "What?"

One long arm curved around her waist, holding her against him. Erik reached the other hand up to his face and removed his mask. "You have me the power to do this."

With a sharp movement the white porcelain went sailing across the sky to shatter against the roof tiles of a building close to the Opera House.

Adriana smiled in satisfaction and pleasure. "I love you, you know,"

"I do, and I love you as well,"

She rested her head against the curve of his shoulder, running light fingers up and down the arm encircling her waist.

"Come, my dear," Erik offered, "The night awaits," Adriana accepted his hand and was lifted down from Apollo's Lyre and into Erik's embrace. They kissed with the ardour of newlyweds, everything the last two years had taught them enforcing the bonds that held them together. At last, drawing his lips back from those of his heart, Erik's malign face smiled. "Ready?" he whispered.

"Whenever you are."

With twin swirls of dark cloaks, the Phantom and his Wraith turned and disappeared into the shadows of Paris.

* * *

This phic was proudly brought to you this past year and a bit by the letter E, the number 1911 and the song Music of the Night.

Special thanks go to... My brother Josh for his prechapter entertainment.

My best friend Mel/Delta Evenstar for her prechapter and for putting up with me blabbering on about something she never read all this time (past 12 years included), all the music she gets me into, sleepovers, drinking, letter writing, my sword, driving me around and especially for helping me with the DBCA site.

Little Lathril/Samantha/Nightshadesister for being an all round cool chick, participating in two DBCA sleepovers and living close enough for us to actually meet.

Noni for her brilliant cookies, wonderful ideas, and being our online Mumma. Reltistic for always knowing how to make me laugh and capturing the brilliance that is Phanatic parody. BlazeLoganLover for helping me start the cheesegrater joke.Clair for being my stalker. And Meg for stealing my rum.

And my muses, Erik, for obvious reasons. Jacques for reminding me of the finer things in life and being Erik's conscience. Shaun, for being the absolutely awesome little darling he is. Julian, for being my partner in crime in all things illegal or pleasurable. Liedro for being the first and last love I will ever desire. Kolper for being my drinking buddy. Holmes for plugging my plot holes. Dracula for being the personification of my ambition for power and world domination. As well as the visiting muses Bonepart the Skeleton, Jareth the Goblin King, Artagel, son of the Domne and the best swordsman in Mordant, and Loudmouth the Voice Over guy.

Ultra special thanks go to Gaston Leroux, Susan Kay, Andrew Lloyd Webber, Crowded House (sob) Blink 182, MCR, The Used, Panic! At the Disco, Fallout Boy, Walt Disney 5 CD collaboration collection, The Lion King, Wes Craven, and any Library/music/DVD shop I frequent.

And thanks to my dear readers, my reviewers, my cameos, those that are kind enough to cameo me, my lurkers, and my occasional betas. And pancakes to…(deep breath)

.x.X.Bex.X.x., 0Eyes-Wide-Shut0, akuoni, AmieBeth, amycad, Arashi of the Red Scarf, Asian-Orange, asingledarkcrimsonrose, Athene Saile, AubriannaKnight, Auraella, AuroraRose12,Blaze-LoganLover, Bleeding.Tomato,BohemianPhantomlovr, bratqueen,Cap'n Meg,Ceci Webster,CeleryBunch, Celestia Memora,Celtic-Cross14, CheetoBandito15,Chloe Rides a Land Shark, cutelittlekitten18, Darkunknownillusions,daughterofdarkness87, deathlesscaress,Des Iries, DisneyJGirl, DollyMillionaire,Domonique Vida,Dreaming of Reality,DSgurl1123, emwtaylor,Erik's Muse, erik's-black-cape,Estelle Tiniwiel,fabula-propono, FantomeAngeDarcy,FlyingFish15,frostinglolo, Gaara's Lobo, Gelendra, gelsticker, GilmoreGirlsAddict15,glalf,Guardian of The Balance, Gwen-The-Bath-Junkie, Hanna M,Haunted by Erik,Iam-themask, IflyNAVY, Isalu,joeyjordisonsghoul1989,Kalaia,kissoftherose, kitsune-child13, Kodukadvakch,Kona,L'Arcange,La Bella Morte,La Phantom,Lady of Moonlight and Wolves, Laivine Rosc-Hend, Letters, light barrer, lissapooh, Little Lemon, liVe-yOur-fAntasY, Lord Dogma, lovesforgotten, MarikRules, Masked Grace, maskedpainter,MasqueradingThroughLife,Melissa Aminta, Miss Black Shadow,Miss Dusk,MJ MOD, Moriko Csove Doyle,MothChild,motRINsaltshaker,Muirgen258,musiclover106,Myli,NeoQueenSolaris-Cosmos, Nightshadesister,Nixieharpist,obbsessive.phantom,Oeuvre,Orlandoroxmysox, PhanPhic-adict, Phantomesse,phantomessxena,phantomette of the opera,Phantomfreak07, PhantomLover05, phantomofleopera, phantomsangel102, PretzlGrl24Charmed,PyroManiac198, Queenofinsanity, Quinn-poto-potc, Ram Jas, Reltistic, Sailor Earth Selestina118, Sargnaegelchen, Shib Shib,SiriuslyAnna,Sirrius's Sister,Snicker133, SoaringSpirit27, Son Ange, speechdisappearsintosilence, Spunky-hyper-girl, StakeMeSpike04, sugar-high pixie,Sweet A.K, Sweet Cuppin' Cakes, Tathiela,The New Bohemian Revolution, The Potted Plant,The Romantic, The Slate Reaper, theatrewraith, thegrandfour, ThePenguinAteMyHomework, TheRamblingPhantomBunny-MissJade-, TorisAunt, toxicat, Trickstersthiefgirl, trisana, twistednprecious, Unseen-Presence, Voldemort's Hikari1, Wolfe Spook, ZairaDuvessa

And everyone else who ever read reviewed or otherwise stalked me. I would also like to say that there are some deleted scenes available for work that was written but never published as I decided to edit it from the phic. If you would like to see this chunk of rather fluffy or random words you need only to pm me or tell my in a review and I will either pm, email or post it on the DBCA site. For a final time I thank you for doihng this with me, its been an honour to be so reviewed and loved and minionized.

**Erik: Minionized is not a word my dear.**

I'm well aware of that my love. Remeber Imagination is more important than Knowledge. Farewell my friends and see you in the Theatre!


End file.
